


My Popularity

by Ravenhale



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Coming of Age, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 170,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhale/pseuds/Ravenhale
Summary: This is the fourth installment in the AU recreation of Rosario Vampire told through Kurumu's POV. This story covers the final weeks of the first term (July 13th - July 25th, 2005). Not strictly canon.
Kudos: 1





	1. Moving Forward

"Say ahhh."

Kurono Kurumu presented a slice of sausage pinched between chopsticks with her other hand poised below the offering. The vampire yawned wide enough for Kurumu to stuff the morsel in her mouth, causing the girl to whimper before chewing.

"To think my strong sister has been reduced to such a state."

Shuzen Kokoa sighed, shaking her head as she finished her breakfast. The younger sister was dressed for school, wearing the tan sweater over the white blouse per Kurumu's suggestion. Her reddish, shoulder length hair was pulled back in two bushy pigtails. Her skirt ended just shy of her bare knees which brushed against the black table they were seated about.

"Has she always been like this in the morning?"

Akashiya Moka slouched back against the pink sofa with her long, silky pink tresses cascaded down to touch the floor. The vampire was still wearing the white tank top she had worn to bed. The pink heart in the center strained from the vampire's ample bosom.

"My sister was always alert when we lived together. I can't say what is normal for the seal."

Kurumu nodded as she fetched the last sausage from Moka's plate. She held it out to the vampire, whom had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. Chuckling, Kurumu poked Moka's cheek with the chopsticks, causing the girl to groan.

"Come on. You need to finish eating."

"You need to start on the dishes."

It was quickly approaching seven and Kurumu was still wearing this maid outfit Kokoa had bought for her. While the black garment lacked any fancy frills or lace, the velvet fabric hugged the curves of her torso without any attempt to conceal her figure.

Moka groaned, turning her head slightly. She opened her mouth, allowing Kurumu to place the morsel on her tongue. Smiling, Kurumu settled back on her haunches, setting the chopsticks on Moka's plate. Picking up both of their plates, she got to her feet.

"You need to work on your seasoning. These eggs are bland."

Kurumu was aware her eggs were not that appetizing. She stuffed down another mouthful before putting her plate aside. Grabbing a rag, she turned on the faucet and wiped both plates clean. Not having a garbage disposal, Kurumu pushed the egg chunks through the grate built in over the drain.

"What kind of seasoning should I be using?"

"How would I know? I've never made myself breakfast."

"You'll need to figure that out as I'm not buying your groceries."

Placing the stopper so the sink could fill, Kurumu squirted some dish soap into the growing puddle. She fetched the two empty skillets from the nearby stove, adding them to the frothy water. She reached down on her right to tug the dishwasher open, stowing the plates in the bottom rack. She turned her attention to the greasy skillet next, rubbing it with the rag till it felt clean.

"You should report to the kitchen staff when you do come for my sister's wedding. I'm sure they can teach you what you should be doing."

Kurumu shrugged before placing the skillet in the lower rack near the plate. She had no idea what she would be doing at the Shuzen Estate. Kurumu had sworn her life to Kokoa's service in exchange for blood to stabilize his condition after he had lost control. Thanks to Kokoa's sacrifice, Tsukune had regained consciousness and had increased his chances to emerge as a true vampire instead of a mindless ghoul. As a precaution, the Headmaster had also placed a holy lock on Tsukune's wrist to slow his growth.

Kurumu had mixed feelings over the events of the past month. Once they had returned from the field trip, a plot had been set in motion by a mysterious entity by the name of Yoshii Kiria. His intent had been to kidnap Moka so that they could use her to awaken a beast that would destroy the world. He reported the deaths of Komiya Saizou and his two friends to Midou Kusabi and Fusamina Hayato, since Saizou had been part of Midou's rugby team and Miki Moroha had been part of Fusamina's skating club. The two monstrel seniors concocted a plan of revenge to kidnap Moka and murder Tsukune along with anyone else that got in their way.

During the skirmish to rescue Moka, Tsukune had succumbed to the will of Moka's blood. Losing his sanity, Tsukune killed nearly all the boys from the skating club. Only Fusamina had escaped unscathed while Midou and some others were hospitalized along with several members of the Newspaper club whom had been injured either by Midou's crew or by Tsukune.

"You shouldn't dally."

Kurumu smiled as Kokoa slipped her plate into the sink. Realizing she was finished with the other skillet, she placed it across from the others before attending to the few dishes that remained.

"What do you normally do over summer break?"

"I've never had a summer break. Our tutors worked with me all year long."

"That sounds awful. You have to have something planned other than attending a wedding."

"I plan to fight Kahlua."

"Don't."

Kurumu chuckled at Moka's moaned response. From what she had gathered, Kahlua was a terrifying opponent whom had hospitalized Kokoa at least twice.

"I know I can win this time. I'm much stronger than before."

Finished with the dishes, Kurumu closed the dishwasher up and set it to sanitize. Pulling the plug from the sink, she set the rag aside and regarded the short vampire. Kokoa had her arms about her chest with a smug grin on her lips.

"I'm confident I could best my real sister."

Kokoa did not regard this Moka as her true sister. To her, this Moka was a magical prison forced upon her real sister. Uncertain how Kokoa would react if Tsukune removed Moka's seal, they had been keeping the two apart since Kokoa's arrival at Yokai Academy. Though it was more accurate to say the Newspaper Club had been mostly inactive. A week ago it had looked like they were all about to be expelled.

Due to high tensions caused by Tsukune's slaughter of the monstrels in the skating club, Moka had been suspended from school and moved to suite 413 for her safety. For a couple weeks, half of the club had been living under the threat of imminent expulsion if they did not find Fusamina and prove that there had been a third party manipulating the events which resulted in the deaths of so many monstrels.

Kokoa had moved into Moka's suite on the same day as their encounter with Yoshii Kiria, whom had demanded Kurumu bring Moka out of the safety of her new home so he could abduct her at the bus stop. They had almost captured the enemy with her Lilith's Eye, but Ginei had pulled her out of her dream world unaware of the situation. Yoshii had immediately escaped, murdering Kusutate, a PSC junior whom often kept Lady Hineri company.

"Does this mean you've drank Akegawa's blood?"

"She's too shy to let me neck her while the other girls are watching. I'm thinking I will try again today under different circumstances."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about that."

Kokoa had joined a small group of girls from Komeshita's class eight, and ate lunch with them in their homeroom. Akegawa Hikari was one of these girls and important to Kokoa's plans of becoming stronger. Kokoa had convinced Moka to join this lunch group along with Fukai Ishiko, another special girl to Kokoa and Kurumu's former neighbor in the dorms. Fukai was from Gyousan's class eleven, which had become Moka's new homeroom.

"You two should get dressed. I'll put away the table."

Kurumu wandered over and leaned down to grab Moka by the arm. With a little bit of tugging, Moka recognized her efforts and offered the other arm. Chuckling, Kurumu lifted the drowsy vampire up onto her feet. She slowly guided the girl to the closet, Moka stumbling and yawning along the way.

Kurumu opened the door to the closet and pulled the shuffling vampire inside with her. Letting Moka go, Kurumu tugged the maid outfit up over her head. The fabric was reluctant to part with her, but she freed her head of the collar and shook the garment out. The sleeves were damp from the dishes, but would dry after hanging in the closet all day. Slipping it back on its hanger, Kurumu selected her clothes from the small section of closet Kokoa had set aside for her.

Moka surprised her with an embrace. The sugary sense of Moka's desire seeped into her as the vampire nuzzled against her neck while her hands rubbed up Kurumu's front to rest on her bared bosom. Before she could voice a protest, fangs sunk through her neck in a delicate spot which caused Kurumu to mewl. She felt her body quiver as Moka siphoned a small bit of her essence away, leaving her aching for more. She whimpered, wishing for the days when Moka's bite had been unpleasant.

Moka withdrew her fangs, sighing as she held Kurumu firmly against her. The relationship between them was becoming dangerously indecent. Moka was careful not to push Kurumu to orgasm ever since that first time when they realized it could be done. She wondered if they would kiss.

The vampire breathed hotly against Kurumu's throat.

"You had sex with Tsukune again. I can taste it."

On Tsukune's birthday, she had finally been allowed to give herself to Tsukune. They had made love several times since then, including yesterday in the athletics storehouse. Tsukune had really enjoyed her wearing that cheerleader outfit for the soccer team.

"He's so careless. You would think he wants me pregnant."

"You still haven't told him."

In Tsukune's rampage, he had turned on his friends. He had broken Mizore's neck and had torn Kurumu in half. While Mizore had healed without any consequences, a part of Kurumu had been lost forever. She would never be able to bear a child for him, though she supposed that had always been the case. Even when her reproductive system had been working, she still required the womb of another woman. Her behavior when she had first discovered her body was compatible with Tsukune had been shameful. She would have impregnated Moka if the vampire had let her.

"We should dress."

Moka made a slight sound before kissing the side of Kurumu's neck. Despite the affection, Moka still loved Tsukune. Moka was lonely, having spent nearly a whole week without any visitors or food when she had first moved into this suite. This was partly Kurumu's fault, as the others had assumed Kurumu would visit Moka sooner since her suite was nearby.

As Moka stripped, Kurumu put on a cream bra. All of her bras had the front clasps, which she felt was easier to manage. She had convinced her mother to buy a half dozen of these things on her fourteenth birthday due to her rapid bosom growth that past year. They had been a little oversized at first to allow for some growth. Now the only reason why these bras fit was due to age.

"I need new bras. While we were having sex yesterday, my black bra snapped. I only have four now."

Moka blushed, putting on hers.

"Is he that rough with you?"

"No. They're just old bras."

"Should I get sexier lingerie?"

Kurumu glanced at Moka, whom was standing in a plain white bra and cotton panties. Moka did have some lacy things similar to what mommy had picked out for Kurumu last weekend, but nothing daring like the thongs Kurumu had bought for herself long ago.

“Why do you wear those? I know you have cuter things than that.”

“I’ve already worn my black and I don’t think the other colors I have are sexy.”

“Yea… you should wear your pink set more often. It’s not as sexy but really cute.”

“Should I get more black things? Red? Bold colors are sexy, right?”

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

“Moka. You probably have my problem.”

Moka frowned as they both slipped into their blouses. This was a fitted blouse for Kurumu, so she could fasten all the buttons. She only had one blouse that was too generic to accommodate her breasts, either being an original from her initial wardrobe or the one Satsuki had donated to her. Kurumu only had four blouses currently, but had seen no reason to pick up a fifth so close to the end of the term.

“What problem is that?”

“There just isn’t much color selection for D cups and up. You’re lucky to have found something in baby blue. I haven’t had a bra that cute since I was Yukari’s age.”

“I’ve never thought to compare the color selections for bra sizes.”

“You’ll get depressed if you do. I probably have more variety if I switched over to sports bras. We should stop by Bows and Strings and see if they got anything special in your size.”

Kurumu had yet to find anything in her G size. Even her swimsuit had to be special ordered. Sadly these boring bras she owned were special ordered too, since not many bras came with front clasps. But since there had been nothing in her size anyways, she had pestered mommy to make certain her new bras had this convenient feature.

As Kurumu pulled on the sweater, she noticed Moka was still favoring the green jacket. She supposed it looked fine with Moka's long, pink hair. Kurumu fluffed her short hair, still guessing she had about a couple months before she could comfortably tie it back with her purple ribbon. Till then she would continue to tie the ribbon about her wrist next to this pretty watch with the white leather band mommy had purchased for her last weekend.

"Does Tsukune like sexy lingerie?"

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head as she slipped on her black boyshort panties with the white hearts.

"Maybe. Are you thinking of modeling sexy lingerie for my boyfriend?"

"She would hate me if I did that."

Moka was referring to the other one. The silver Moka did not like having a relationship with Tsukune, worried that he was breaking this Moka. She was quite content with the new arrangement of barely seeing Tsukune except when it was absolutely necessary.

On a positive note, it did seem unlikely any more trouble would come their way. As far as they could tell, Yoshii Kiria had escaped the barrier after coming in contact with the cleaner sent by Mrs. Shuzen to test Tsukune's ability to fight without turning into a ghoul. Mr. Sawayaka, the teacher whom had housed Yoshii Kiria off and on over the past decade, had confirmed this before dying at the hands of a fellow conspirator, Mr. Saitou, whom in a final act of desperation, attempted to kill the Headmaster.

Kurumu tightened up her skirt before selecting a pair of socks. Moka had already finished and was lingering at the door. Flashing the vampire a smile, she slipped out of the closet. Kokoa was hanging out in the foyer with her schoolbag slung over her shoulder.

"What is taking you two so long?"

"Moka is thinking of getting sexy lingerie for my boyfriend."

Kokoa frowned.

"There's lingerie for boys?"

Kurumu paused. Deciding she did not need to clear up that misunderstanding, she continued over to the foyer to pick up her schoolbag and shoes. Recognizing the lack of space, Kokoa pushed open the door and slipped outside. Kurumu shook her head as she put on her shoes.

"I swear. You guys have the only suite on campus with a door that swings out. Yukari's, mine and Mizore's all swing in."

Kokoa frowned, regarding her door.

"So?"

Kurumu glanced over at Moka whom was putting on her shoes. She sighed, not really caring but it had been embarrassing to be clocked by Moka's door. Thankfully Moka was the only tenant of this building so there had been no witnesses.

Once Kurumu had slung her schoolbag over her head and shoulder, she got up and joined Kokoa outside. Moka soon followed, allowing Kokoa to lock the door up. It was only about ten minutes after seven, but the school was only a twenty minute walk at most. That was early enough for some idle banter before class officially started.

Kurumu noted the squat commissary building nearby, spying the upper level of the two apartment buildings beyond. Suite 317 belonged to Yukari, whom she hoped would be allowed to return to school soon. One of those monstrel boys had done a horrible thing to Yukari. The battered witch had been so traumatized that she did not speak after the event, though Kurumu had to wonder if Yakumaru's toxin had also contributed to Yukari's detached and unresponsive state. Under Yakumaru's influence, Yukari had poisoned Midou and the other survivors at the hospital. Kurumu had freed Yukari of Yakumaru's hypnosis while also removing all of Yukari's memories of the kidnapping and subsequent assault. But her parents had insisted for Yukari to be seen by a proper doctor. It was not long after that when Kurumu had confronted Yakumaru about her involvement which ultimately ended with the cornered monstrel to kill herself instead of giving up information about Yoshii, whom had forced Yakumaru into that position with threats against the Meirowasa household.

Kurumu cast a final glance at the adjacent building, aware that the only occupant was Mizore in suite 402. She had not seen Mizore since the girl had been writing her story for the paper last weekend. For some odd reason, Mizore had ceased coming to home economics. She had confirmed with Tsukune that the snow girl was still attending class, though he had no idea where she went after fifth period. Tora had confirmed Mizore was not attending gym or last period.

"Should we knock on Mizore's door?"

Kokoa huffed, shaking her head as Moka stifled a yawn.

"You should be helping me make plans for a slumber party."

Kurumu frowned as they started walking down the trail that would take them to the main path.

"What for?"

"For my girls, of course. I should have them all over this weekend, like you guys have been doing. It seems a lot of fun to sleep with your friends."

Kurumu smiled, aware of the most recent slumber party they had thrown. After folding up the papers Monday, Kurumu had convinced Tora and Kana to spend the night in the suite. Kokoa had been pleased with the company, though a little annoyed with having to wait so long for dinner.

"They would be more fun if some friends didn't pass out before nine."

"I'm sorry."

"I would also prefer you to find somewhere else to stay for the night. I've noticed the girls fawn over you during lunch and I don't want them to be disappointed by your inability to entertain them."

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head.

"That's not very nice."

"She can stay with her other friends. Nazohashi seems rather reliable."

Nazohashi Tora was an original member of their newspaper club and had started out as their class rep for Nekonome's homeroom. Despite how hard she worked to keep the club running smoothly, Tora had considered letting the club shut down if they had been expelled. After stepping down as class rep to join the PSC, Tsukune had taken over her class rep position shortly before midterms.

Kokoa had offered to take Tora off Moka's hands at least twice because Tora was a powerful sphinx with a large spiritual reserve. The young vampire wanted to drink the blood of strong monsters to boost her capabilities. For this reason, she had quickly befriended three prime elemental girls. She had already taken blood from Taniguchi Nagisa, an Undine from her class, and from Fukai, due to her being a Gnome. Akegawa was a Salamander and was destined to be Kokoa's next victim. All that remained was for Kokoa to locate her Sylph, which she did have access to one. Antai Hotaru was another member of her lunch group, though Kokoa regarded her as too stupid to seriously consider.

"Do you have a day picked out for this?"

"Not yet."

"So whom do you plan to invite?"

"Nagisa, Ishiko and Hikari. Maybe a fourth. Nagisa says there are sylphs in her tennis club. I hear one of the first years is having her sixteenth birthday tomorrow, so I was planning to come."

Kurumu nodded, aware that Hiboshi Netsuki was the birthday girl. She was also the girl responsible for Kurumu's shortened hair, though the kitsune girl had nearly died when Tsukune destroyed her omamori with his magic canceling abilities. Yukari had saved the girl with Tora's assistance, resulting in Hiboshi's body reverting to a ten year old state with three tails instead of the two she had been born with.

"I should tag along. I'm doing the article for the tennis club next so this could be a good jump on it."

"Tsukune mentioned Ms. Arashimideru is a sylph and I know she is in Ms. Hiboshi's tennis club."

"There's also two sylphs in your new class. You should have a Hayate whom is a cousin of the rep from class one. She's in band. There's also Aori, a track girl in your homeroom, whom grew up with Hayate."

Kokoa waved her hand dismissively.

"I know both of those girls, Kurumu. Mother told me I would not see my sylph in my regular classes, which would include my gym hour."

Kurumu shrugged, not that invested in helping Kokoa find another victim. She honestly hoped Kokoa would decide Arashimideru was inadequate, mostly because she could not imagine Kokoa getting along with a stoic girl whom did not interact with others often. At least Antai was fun to talk with.

"So what's your new homeroom like, Moka? I know you're sitting next to Kiki."

When Kokoa had transferred into the school, she had been given the choice of joining Sawayaka's class six or Hino's class nine due to the numerous deaths in both of those homerooms. Since class six had gym before lunch, Kokoa had decided it would be better to have her battles against Moka on a full stomach. With her insistence that Moka share her gym hour, Moka had been transferred to class eleven, swapping places with Goto Tama, a friend of Kakeru Chisa from Kagome's class one. Goto had been picked because both her and Moka had the art elective. Kurumu had noticed yesterday that Goto was sitting in Moka's old desk behind Tsukune.

"It's different sitting in the front row. Ms. Fukai sits closest to the door across a vacant desk from me while Michiko sits on Kiki's left. Mr. Kishita, from the tennis club, sits behind me while Ms. Aori and Ms. Hayate sit behind Kiki and Michiko."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm not asking for the seating arrangement. I'm curious how things are."

"I suppose it's fine."

"Are you making any new friends?"

Moka shrugged.

"Kiki and Michiko are my friends."

Honda Kiki and Dangai Michiko were two of the four Tengu girls whom had helped Tora learn to fly these past couple months. Kiki had participated the least, having about as much endurance with flying as Kurumu did. Unlike the other three, Kiki was not athletic nor interested in physical activity. She liked pretty things and had joined her older brother's recreation club under the assumption that it would be a safe environment for her. Having grown uncomfortable with the primarily male club, Kiki had been avoiding her club activities before eventually joining the newspaper club after their field trip. She had turned sixteen on the fourth of July, the Monday of last week, making her the oldest of the Tengu girls.

Michiko was a carefree girl from the Shimane prefecture. Not caring for a competitive environment, but wishing to remain active, she had joined the gymnastics club. She was the tallest, smartest and youngest of the four Tengu girls and had a charming, thick accent.

"What about the other girls?"

Moka smiled meekly.

"Ms. Aori and Ms. Hayate mostly chat with each other during breaks. I have talked with Ms. Zenpyou since we're paired for gym stretches. Ms. Goto used to be her partner."

Zenpyou lived on Moka's floor and had fixed up Kurumu's hair after the incident with Hiboshi. The mellow girl was a top ten student whom had avoided the responsibilities of being a class rep. She had joined the fashion club with Goto on a whim, though she was also part of the fencing club.

"So where does she sit?"

"In the back next to Ms. Kagomure. Ms. Goto's vacant desk is back there, but I didn't feel comfortable taking her desk when I didn't really know any of those girls. I only knew a little about Ms. Honemoto, our class rep, whom sits in the back by the window."

"Seems unusual to have a class rep sit in the back of the class."

"Tsukune sits in the back."

"He didn't start out as the class rep."

"Well… I think Ms. Honemoto is conscious about her height. She's taller than nearly everyone in the class. Only Mr. Kitayama is taller than her."

Kurumu nodded, having picked up from Tsukune's neighbor, Tanboshi Aku, that Kitayama from class eleven was one of the first years in the Judo club. She had promised Aku that she would do an article for his Judo club back before the kidnapping. She still had not made any plans to do it.

"What about Uchiyama from the film club? I know he's in there somewhere."

"He sits behind Mr. Kishita spending most of his time chatting with Ms. Yubikiri and Ms. Miyazaki. He doesn't talk with the boys next to him and doesn't try to come over to talk with us."

Kurumu pondered this for a short moment, curious why he would take a seat in the center of the class if he would not socialize with the others about him. She also vaguely recalled these two girls, aware that neither of them were short or had long hair. Uchiyama Makoto had made quite the fuss about those being important characteristics for a girl to have for him to consider her attractive. She wondered if she should bring this up the next time she cross paths with this guy from the Okayama prefecture.

"Was everything fine with Hayate yesterday? I know I didn't talk to her prior, but her fiancé seemed certain that it would be okay mentioning their engagement in my baseball article."

"She was no different than any other day."

Kurumu smiled, supposing she was expecting too much from Moka to notice anything. Kokoa had paused several paces ahead of them at where the path connected to the main trail, frowning at their slow progress.

"Could you two hurry up? If I wanted to walk to school by myself, I would have left ages ago."

* * *

A loud mix of indecipherable voices flooded the cafeteria as Kurumu finally reached the spot where the trays were stacked. She flashed Tsukune a grin, handing him a tray before taking her own. This adorable, young man slipped around behind her, his hand stealthily giving her waist a squeeze before slipping up her back to rest on her shoulder.

Aono Tsukune wanted her. She could tell his memories of what they had done yesterday were fresh in his mind. He was a burning ember of yummy desire, making her body flush. If it had not been for the loss of her baby maker, she would have been wrapped about his torso, trembling in lust. She was fortunate he had not reached this level of desire until after its demise. Short of finding a willing Undine to safely host their child, poor Moka would have been knocked up before the end of the term.

"I can tell you're still in a mood."

Tsukune chuckled nervously as Kurumu regarded the assortment of entrées stuffed in styrofoam cups and bowls. The plastic lids were marked to identify the contents. Kurumu grabbed up a bowl of donburi and a cup of udon. She finished her selections with a sweet bread roll.

"He does seem happier than he has been in weeks."

Bikiyama Nozomi was behind Tsukune, regarding her meal options with hazel eyes as Tsukune stacked his tray. Her peppered black hair curled at her shoulders, bobbing as she reached for a cup. The track girl from class one was indirectly the primary reason for Tsukune to spend all his lunch hours with this group ever since his return to school after the ghoul incident. She was one of the few girls on campus willing to be Mizore's friend.

"Did something good happen?"

Uchikawa Akari was the unofficial leader of this pack of girls whom ate lunch with Tsukune and Mizore. She stood about Moka's height with short but thick, mahogany locks which tapered in the back to the nape of her neck. Her iris was a series of dark rings which became blacker as they neared the pupil to the point of being indistinguishable, giving a sense of staring deep into the abyss.

"Not really."

Kurumu lined up behind Uchikawa for the registers. Matsudera Nikki, the third track girl in this group, was paying for her meal. She was about Tsukune's height, making her the tallest of the four girls while Bikiyama was the shortest. Her dark gray locks were short, shaggy and unmanageable. Matsudera swore she had broken her brush trying to work out all the knots in her hair.

"He's been this way ever since my mother visited last weekend."

Matsudera regarded her with interest, absently taking her card back from the worker. As Uchikawa stepped up to one of the registers, Kurumu noted another was open and quickly moved over to it. Setting her tray down, the worker started ringing up her items as she handed over hard card. In less than half a minute, her card was handed back to her.

"I didn't know they allowed parent visits to the campus."

"They allowed Sendou's parents to come."

"That's not the same, dummy."

Kiba Enoko was the last girl of this group, standing about Moka's height. This girl from Umatobi's class seven was in the badminton club with her cousin instead of track. She was the only one with long, black hair which curled its way down to the small of her back. The hazel eyed girl had grown up in Ashikantai with Matsudera, a small monster village in the vicinity of Uchinokura Lake near Shibata. Miffed at the remark, Kiba shoved Matsudera's shoulder, nearly toppling the girl.

"Stop it!"

"Baby."

"Bitch."

Kiba grinned toothily, betraying her bestial true form. The fanged grin was a common trait of the inugami, which many of these young students did not bother to suppress.

"Want to take this outside?"

"We are going outside, moron."

"We should get going. Nozomi can catch up."

Kiba started off without bothering to get permission. Matsudera huffed, shaking her head as she promptly followed on her friend's heels. Aware that Tsukune was getting his card back, Kurumu slowly walked away with Uchikawa at her side.

Uchikawa regarded the departing pair with a slight snaggletooth grin. Uchikawa and Bikiyama had grown up in Morihochou, a remote village between Tokamachi and Minamiuonuma. Like Ashikantai, most of the population was either okami or inugami. Uchikawa turned her grin on Kurumu.

"So why did your mother come?"

"I worried her with my last letter from the hospital. I practically begged her to come."

"I guess the Headmaster might make an exception for you. I heard your mother moved to a small community near Aga recently."

"Yea, my mother was already feeling out of place living so far away from me. It was not like Kengamine was a welcome place to us. That small town didn't like having a succubus family in their domain."

That small town was actually about four times the size of Mononoke, though the households were spread out instead of being grouped up in a residential district. Kengamine was near Hino in the Tottori prefecture, many hours away from the Niigata prefecture where Yokai Academy was hidden. Kurumu was part of the small ten or so percent of students to come to Yokai from out of prefecture.

"Hopefully your new home will be more understanding."

Kurumu shrugged indifferently, having no opinion on Hekitawa. She only knew her mother had lived there a long time ago and it was close to Kanose, wherever that was.

"How long was your mother in town?"

"Most of the weekend. She spent most of Friday catching up with her friends in the faculty. I had no idea she was so close to Coach Yaisoku and Ms. Yumeito."

Uchikawa nodded as Tsukune effortlessly caught up to them. In seconds, Bikiyama did as well, allowing them to resume their walk at a normal pace.

"Where are the other two?"

Kurumu shrugged, imagining Matsudera and Kiba would be halfway down the second year hall by now. After slipping through the line still waiting to acquire lunch, Kurumu intentionally bumped into Tsukune while walking beside him. She grinned at him before flashing her smile upon the other girls.

"I believe Ms. Yumeito is a second year science teacher."

"Yea. She's Ginei's science teacher."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Ms. Yumeito was close friends with my mother. And my mother was in the broadcasting club with Mrs. Senda, though I didn't get the impression they were close."

Mrs. Senda was the advisor for the current broadcasting club which was being run by Tashikana Ichigo, a third year from Okumura's class ten. The former student council had banned the club from access to the PA system after Tashikana had questioned their ability to stand up to Kuyo. Despite Kuyo being gone, he had not been granted access to the room until Ginei had made a deal with Lady Hineri of the PSC to acquire the key to the room. The student council president had properly reinstated the broadcasting club's access to the room not long after Kurumu's plea to the student body to assist her efforts to find Fusamina and save their club from expulsion.

"I'm just glad you decided to eat with us. I feel like you are trying to avoid me."

Kurumu pouted at him. While it was true this was the first lunch they had shared this week, it was not like she was trying to avoid her boyfriend. They just had sex yesterday after school.

"I need to wash that cheerleader outfit before returning it to your aunt. Somebody soiled it."

"I will let my aunt know if she asks about it."

Uchikawa Ikuki was Uchikawa's aunt and advisor for the cheerleader squad. She had been the health instructor, but the faculty had turned the elective over to Ms. Tsumugi, the nurse, after Ms. Sasayaki had been forced to resign over her participation in concealing Tsukune's true form from the hospital staff. The wrongful dismissal had been a blatant abuse of politics pushed by Mr. Saitou, considering the Headmaster had eventually revealed Tsukune's true form to the entire student body at the assembly in which the newspaper club had been exonerated.

Presently Ms. Uchikawa was teaching second year science for Mr. Saitou's former class. Mr. Saitou had taken over Ms. Sasayaki's class for a week before his demise. Now Ms. Hitori was teaching Ms. Sasayaki's former science class while Ms. Idatsu was filling in for Mr. Sawayaka. And Ms. Kuwabara had taken over Ms. Hitori's home ec classes, since the English instructor had sixth and seventh period free. Kurumu honestly had no idea whom had taken over for Mr. Fukushima, a second year Japanese instructor whom had resigned at the assembly. She only knew Ms. Idatsu had agreed to manage his rugby team.

"How could you soil it? I didn't see you wear it to dinner."

Uchikawa grinned as Bikiyama continued to regard them quizzically.

"Is this boy responsible for the soiling of the outfit?"

Tsukune flinched, laughing nervously as they turned into the junior hall.

"He was so worried about me skipping club to model that outfit for the soccer team."

"Ginei canceled club yesterday. And I wanted to see you in that outfit as much as Ushio did."

Burumoto Ushio was a young man from Nekonome's homeroom whom was part of the soccer team. He had been the first guy to welcome Kurumu to Yokai Academy and had helped deal with Saizou during that first week of school. He had been pestering Kurumu about wearing a cheerleader outfit for months.

"What did the two of you do?"

Uchikawa smiled softly at her friend's confusion.

"I think I have an idea what happened."

Tsukune grimaced, drawing away from them.

"It's not what you think. I just wish she would spend more time with me."

Bikiyama chuckled, imposing herself between Kurumu and Tsukune as they progressed down the hall.

"Makes you wish she had not transferred homerooms on you."

Kurumu smiled, supposing things might be lonely for Tsukune in Nekonome's homeroom now. Kurumu had transferred to Sunao's class two prior to midterms.

"I guess that was hasty of me. I thought things would be easier on Mizore if I switched homerooms, and it brought me closer to Yukari."

Bikiyama snorted.

"Mizore makes things hard on herself."

"Yes. She also said you were the closest thing to a friend she had at the time."

"Though she did spear Kurumu right before the switch. Sure, friends fight a lot, but I've never seen Nikki or Enoko draw blood."

Part of what prompted Kurumu to make the switch had been Mizore's troubles. Kurumu had covered the soccer article, which had exposed Mizore's crush on Coach Kotsubo. In an act of final defiance, Mizore had plotted to kill herself in front of the home economics class only to spear Kurumu instead. Mizore had ended up suspended for a week and had been moved to suite 402 to keep her away from other girls.

"I'm sure she explained that was an accident."

"She has. I hope this is not part of your reason to avoid your boyfriend during lunch."

"I'm not avoiding him. I thought it would be nice to eat lunch with Asuka for a change. She and Taijin are friends with the girls whom have been teaching Tora to fly on the weekends."

Shindou Asuka and Taijin Yuu were two track girls from the Iwate prefecture whom had been partnered with Meirowasa Tokori at station fourteen in Kurumu's sixth period home economics class. Lacking friends in Yokai Academy, Asuka had quickly befriended Hanetsume Hatoko, a Tengu track girl from the Shimane prefecture whom had attended junior high with Michiko. Asuka adored Hatoko's accent and enjoyed her competitive spirit. Within the first week, Asuka had formed a small lunch group which ate in the shade of the bleachers near the storage shed closest to the boys' locker room.

"Ms. Tobuyoku has told us all about Ms. Nazohashi's progress. I understand she can fly with a running start now, though Ms. Hanetsume feels this is cheating."

Coach Kibashiro Mizuki was the track coach whom had encouraged her first years to partner up based on their homerooms. Under this direction Asuka had been teamed with Bikiyama and Kakeru, since all of them were in class one. Uchikawa had been paired with Matsudera since both were in class eight. And Hatoko had been paired with Tobuyoku Suzume because both were in Nekonome's homeroom.

Suzume had pushed the hardest for Tora to learn how to fly. She was the shortest of the Tengu girls, though taller than Tora and Kurumu. She had grown up with Kiki and had a boyfriend, Shuiro, back in Nagaoka. As far as Kurumu could tell, they did not live in an established monster community, though there was one called Machinise where their junior high was located.

Asuka had tried getting two more Tengu girls to join their lunch group. Taijin was paired with Nomura in Nagamushi's class four and Nomura had grown up with Kazehana from Zaiten's class five. Both were in Kurumu's home ec class at station twelve, with all six living on the second floor of the dorms with Tora. Unfortunately Nomura and Kazehana preferred to have lunch with a group of second years from the track team, some of which had come from Hateshinai, a Tengu community in Tainai which bordered the Oguni district of the Yamagata prefecture.

"It's amazing. I remember her being so scared of flying when she first started."

"Tora was scared of everything her first week here. She thought Moka and I were going to attack her."

"Ms. Nazohashi was rather reserved in the class rep meetings. I simply dismissed that as being polite."

"Akari says your man was stumbling all over his words at his first class rep meeting."

"You can blame Mr. Kaneshiro for that. He put Mr. Aono on the spot with heavy emphasis on him being a human forced into a monster world."

"You said nothing about that."

Tsukune smiled as they reached the end of the hall and started drifting to the right which had a flight of stairs up to the first year hall. Flanking the stairs was a small passage to an exterior door.

"It was not a big deal. Tora helped me get through the awkward introductions."

"What was so awkward about it?"

Tsukune shrugged.

"Well… it's like I walked into a place full of important people. I didn't feel like I belonged."

"I wouldn't say that, Mr. Aono. Even without the recent events, everyone knew your name due to your contribution in removing Mr. Kuyo from office."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

Bikiyama chuckled, reaching the door first and pushing it open. She lingered in the doorway, allowing them to pass out into the warm afternoon.

"At least you're famous for things you've done. As far as I can tell, Kurumu is famous for how she looks."

"I don't think it's all based on my looks."

Bikiyama chuckled again, stepping free of the door so it could close.

"I can't think of anyone else whom could inspire half the school to chant boobs."

Uchikawa huffed with a slight shake of her head.

"I certainly hope it was not half the school. I'd like to believe there is some decency remaining in our male population."

It was not a long walk to the tables where the other three girls were seated. While there were more tables, they were the only group eating here presently. Kiba and Matsudera were seated at a round table which was near another which only had one occupant. Kiba waved at their approach.

Shirayuki Mizore was dressed in the same white blouse with the dark, long sleeves which she always wore. The blouse had a central pocket which she often kept a notebook and pencil within. Mizore claimed the fabric of this blouse was special, allowing her body to breathe more than the school uniform, and she had half a dozen similar blouses with no variation in the color. The wide straps of her black bra were bared due to how the blouse fit about her narrow shoulders.

After the conclusion of things with Coach Kotsubo, Mizore had shortened her purple hair. She had taken a lot off the back while leaving enough length in the front to frame her face nicely. It was much easier to notice the golden locket Mizore almost always wore. The quiet, melancholy girl was presently spooning dollops of vanilla ice cream into her mouth. Kurumu had never seen Mizore eat anything healthy.

"Hey, Mizore!"

Kurumu promptly took a seat next to the snow girl, placing her tray of goods down. Tsukune frowned with a moment of indecision, allowing Bikiyama to sit on Mizore's other side.

Mizore made a slight sound of acknowledgment, her sapphire eyes following Tsukune to his final destination at the other table while Uchikawa took the last chair next to Bikiyama. With a slight shrug, she scooped another spoonful of ice cream to stuff in her mouth.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing."

"I don't see you in home economics or gym anymore. And I heard from Tsukune that you're not attending last period."

"I'm visiting Nerume."

Genzouyaki Nerume was a tiny girl from Nekonome's homeroom. She was from the Akita prefecture and had come to Yokai Academy with Unari Satsuki and was a childhood friend of Kakeru. With some pressure from Kurumu, the little kirin had befriended Mizore after the Kotsubo incident and hung out with her while the newspaper club had gone on the field trip. As there had been concerns that Mizore would be kicked out of her drama club, Nerume and Mizore had both joined the newspaper club right after the return from the field trip.

Like Yukari, Nerume had suffered greatly in the kidnapping of Moka. As she had accompanied Tsukune to the monstrels' hideout, the boys had broken her in half. While she had quickly healed from her injuries like most monsters could, her lower half remained paralyzed. Her parents had come that same weekend of Kokoa's arrival and Kiki's birthday, informing the girl that she would be transferring after the term exams to the Akita prefectural school in Kaigan, where they lived.

"Satsuki hasn't mentioned you being there."

Satsuki was Ms. Nekonome's niece whom was part of Kurumu's present homeroom. She had been part of the poetry club but had never bothered attending, much like Nerume had barely attended any of her astronomy club meetings. Satsuki had worked hard to score high enough on her midterms to be inducted into the PSC ranks.

Satsuki had turned sixteen that weekend after the event. They had sneaked Nerume out of the hospital the day Yukari's parents had arrived in Mononoke. It had been a rough night with Satsuki somewhat bonding with the nekomusume cousins whom lived in Suite 319 below Kurumu. Ever since then, Satsuki and Kakeru had been spending many evenings with Nerume to keep the girl from being lonely.

"I leave by five thirty."

That would make sense. Short of the girls crossing paths, Satsuki would have no clue about Mizore's visits. She supposed Nerume did not feel like mentioning it to Satsuki, aware that Satsuki regarded Mizore as a chore to be around.

"I had noticed you weren't following me around as much. What have you been doing at night?"

"Writing."

Kurumu chuckled as she peeled off the lid for her noodles. She tore off the plastic wrapping about the disposable chopsticks, setting the wrapping beside the lid.

"Why didn't you help us with the paper? You would have been back in time."

"I thought Akashiya would be there."

Kurumu nodded, stirring the udon with her utensils. Mizore blamed Moka for the situation. Many had tried to discourage Mizore from feeling this way but she would not be deterred. It was because of Moka that Tsukune had ceased being human, Yukari had been raped, Nerume had been paralyzed and Kurumu had been sterilized. Despite how much Mizore hated Moka, she had still saved her from Yakumaru but had not spoken with Moka since.

"You need to give the writing a rest. There's no way your club will put out another paper this term."

Kurumu grinned, swallowing down her first mouthful of noodles.

"I'm trying to start my tennis article. I might need my research done before the summer if Ginei plans to open the new term with a paper."

"Are you still doing the Judo club?"

Kurumu nodded at him, stuffing another mouthful.

"That's all well and good, Ms. Kurono, but you should not neglect your studies."

"Studies aside, I think Mizore needs to spend some time getting to know her fiancé."

Mizore rolled her sapphire eyes.

"No."

"How is Mr. Umizake doing these days?"

Umizake Aoi was from Hino's class nine, lived on Tsukune's floor in the dorms and was a member of the PSC. He had been pledged to marry Mizore seven years ago under an agreement between his parents and the snow priestess of Yukimura, the village in Hokkaido where Mizore lived. Becoming the next snow priestess and getting married to Umizake was Mizore's destiny, which she vowed to escape by any means necessary. Her multiple attempts of suicide over the past years all failed because of how quickly she recovered from her injuries. She also disliked Tsukune feeling it was his destiny to help Moka because he seemed to be the only person capable of removing her seal.

"Mr. Yokokara brings him his homework. I think he must eat before any of us return from school since I haven't seen him in the dining hall since his suspension."

Yokokara was the rep for class nine whom also lived on Tsukune's floor. Umizake had been suspended from school until term exams after he executed two akaname boys for devouring seven kappas over the past months. Kurumu had acquired their confessions but the boys had assaulted her and Mizore. Umizake had come to their rescue, killing both assailants without any effort to spare their lives.

Amusingly, Umizake was in trouble for handling an investigation he had taken over due to the insistence of the other boys on the floor. Kinusawa Ren, a member of the arcade club, and Yamabato Kamitsuku, a member of the film club and fellow classmate in Nekonome's homeroom, were both kappas whom had talked Tsukune into writing an article over the missing guys. Tsukune had agreed to do the article on the condition that they recruited Umizake to help.

"I am curious about this young man. He is one of our top ten students and I don't know how I feel about Mr. Yokokara's dismissive remarks about him."

"We should have a study session with him and Mizore."

Kurumu choked on her food, unable to suppress the laugh that immediately came out. She covered her mouth, shaking her head as the other girls giggled.

"I have a feeling both Mizore and Aoi would turn that down."

"You refer to him by his first name?"

Tsukune nodded at Uchikawa.

"We spent a lot of time together while investigating those murders. I don't know if I would say he's nice or sociable, but he's not a bad person."

Kurumu moved the noodles about the cup so she could pinch the remaining morsels all in one go. She shrugged as she pulled the wad out.

"He's different. I want to say apathetic, but he was decisive when it came to protecting Mizore."

Placing the food in her mouth, she started chewing as the other girls appreciated her comment.

"I bet he would come to a study session if Mizore invited him."

Mizore sighed, setting aside her carton of ice cream on the table.

"I'm not interested."

Bikiyama grinned.

"You know, you could always run away with him."

Mizore frowned.

"It's being shackled with that priestess role that troubles you. Maybe you could turn this guy around."

"Nozomi does have an interesting proposition."

"Screw that. We haven't really done anything fun with her."

Matsudera snorted at her friend whom had already finished her meal.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We should have a party. She lives in a suite by herself so we don't have to worry about any neighbors getting upset. I can bring my TV, console and DVD player. It would be a blast."

"You do enough fooling around."

Kiba smacked Matsudera's shoulder with the back of her hand, prompting the girl to retaliate.

"Don't you two start that."

Matsudera scowled, poking at what remained of her lunch.

"You know she's an idiot. We can't encourage her to goof off more."

"But it's boring to ask her to come study with us. And there's no way I'm going over to her place to break open a textbook."

Mizore shook her head as Kurumu peeled back the lid for her donburi.

"No, it's fine."

"I think you should study with these girls, Mizore. It's good to have friends."

Kurumu chuckled at his suggestion, seizing up the first bit of this entrée to stow away in her mouth.

"I have friends. Kurumu and Nerume."

Bikiyama huffed heavily in the pause that followed.

"And me. You try way too hard to keep others at a distance. I swear if you stopped coming to lunch here, I would not seek you out just for the privilege of you ignoring me."

Kurumu smiled as the other girls giggled at Bikiyama's distress. She continued on her meal, certain that they did not have much left to the lunch hour.

"We will pay you a visit this weekend at your suite if you tell us an agreeable time. I know I have nothing to do after the weekly rep meeting Saturday morning."

"I'm not coming."

"Nobody asked you."

"You should do it, Mizore."

Mizore sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"Fine."

"We can agree on a time later."

There was a pause in conversation that followed, allowing Kurumu to nearly finish her donburi.

"I wish I had a boyfriend."

Uchikawa and Bikiyama chuckled at Matsudera's sudden remark. The girl sighed, resting her cheek in her palm as she leaned over her table.

"I'm serious. There's not that many guys worth dating."

Kurumu favored the girl a glance, which resulted in Matsudera smirking.

"That includes present company."

Kiba chuckled, favoring them with her toothy grin.

"I can't say much about your class, but my class is full of a bunch of boring guys."

"Hey now. Aku and Takoshine are in your class."

Uchikawa smiled, shaking her head at his protest.

"I have Mr. Takoshine in my art class. All he has done the past two days is torment Ms. Akashiya. He's a nuisance at best."

"He's excited to have her in his class. He's been praising her assets since the day I met him."

"This is not an admirable thing."

Kurumu had never cared much about Takoshine, though she did think Aku deserved a better assessment. Finishing up with her donburi, she picked up her bread and let it hover near her mouth.

"Don't you have Yamadachi and Sasaki in your class?"

Kiba stared blankly at Kurumu.

"And this changes things?"

Kurumu chuckled, taking a nibble from her bread. She knew Sasaki was from Ashikantai while Yamadachi was from Morihochou.

"What guys are not boring?"

Kiba shrugged at his inquiry.

"Heniki from Nikki's class is pretty cute."

"In what world does Mr. Heniki even speak with you, let alone consider you a dating option?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"We are talking about a pretty boy in the top ten while you're in the bottom ten. You wouldn't even register as sentient being to him."

Kiba smacked Matsudera across the face. The girl sprang from her chair, bowling Kiba out of hers. The two rolled about in the dirt, clawing and biting each other as Uchikawa sighed, shaking her head.

"Maybe it would be best if we left Ms. Kiba behind. Nikki is better behaved when she's not around."

"You've seen Mr. Heniki, Aono. What do you think of him?"

Kurumu was busy chewing on her bread as Tsukune shrugged indifferently.

"I don't see why he would be popular. He's kind of feminine, with long blond hair and hazel eyes."

"He's taller than you."

"I don't regard myself as being that tall."

"I think Mr. Heniki is very agreeable to work with, but Mr. Aono is correct. He doesn't exude an aura of strength. It's more of a calming, peaceful air about him."

"Really? I kind of noticed that, but didn't think it was because of him."

"It's a trait of his kind. They tend to be fair and noble creatures. I understand many are similarly gifted in their academic studies, like Ms. Shiruba and Ms. Amatsu."

Kurumu recalled Shiruba was a senior track student that lived in one of the suites below Yukari. The other name did not sound familiar, but she probably would know her by face if she had met her.

"What kind of guy would you think is attractive?"

Uchikawa tensed up at her inquiry. She glanced aside, her body relaxing.

"I don't truly know. There are many agreeable young men in this school. But I agree with Nikki that I don't feel like I've met any whom I would want to date."

"That's harsh, considering you're in contact with the best people Yokai Academy has to offer."

Uchikawa smiled at Bikiyama's comment.

"I wouldn't say that. There are plenty of charming individuals whom you would never see in the student council. Like your Morioka or Mr. Tashikana. Kyuushutsu Tokei also comes to mind."

Kurumu grinned at Ginei being mentioned and supposed the Voice of Yokai could be charming.

"Who's this Tokei?"

"He's a second year in my art class. Devilishly handsome and difficult for girls to resist. I hope to avoid his attention as it can make things uncomfortable."

"Is this that guy you were fawning over the first couple weeks of school?"

Uchikawa sighed, glancing at Bikiyama.

"You would fare no better around him. He's sickeningly irresistible. I'm actually surprised he was not a class rep, thinking many girls would vote for him. He must not want the position."

The bell sounded out the end of the lunch hour. Kurumu stuffed down the rest of her bread as Tsukune got up. He gestured at the ground where the two girls were sprawled out and panting.

"Was there a clear winner?"

Both girls groaned, slowly picking themselves off the ground. Matsudera took the time to brush the dirt off her clothes, though she had a chunk of sod in her locks. Kiba shoved the girl back on the ground before bolting for the door.

"You bitch!"

Kiba laughed, yanking open the door and darting inside.

"You okay?"

Matsudera sighed, getting back up.

"I'm not wrong. That idiot couldn't hope to get the attention of any guy with half a brain."

"She seems like a nice girl."

Matsudera snorted at him.

"She's a pest. No guy would ever consider a serious relationship with someone so juvenile."

Uchikawa and Bikiyama were both on their feet. They slowly started towards the door. Mizore followed in their wake, allowing some space between her and the others.

"Well… we are young. Most of us shouldn't be considering serious relationships, although I suppose you would disagree."

"I don't disagree, but it's different for us."

Tsukune grinned, offering his hand to Kurumu. She smiled, letting him lead her away from the table.

"Most people feel that way, Mr. Aono. I hope you are right."

* * *

Kurumu sighed as she relaxed her head back against Tsukune's side. She was seated in his desk in the back corner of the room next to the window. Tsukune was on the desk behind her, running his fingers deliciously through her blue locks. She moved her head slightly with his touches, shivering when he mixed his lustful thoughts with his gentle caresses.

Not much had happened since lunch. With a full stomach, Kurumu had fought the urge to sleep through Mr. Nagamushi's English lecture. While he spoke enthusiastically and loudly, he did so in that foreign language she barely understood. She wished she had one of the other English instructors, aware that Ms. Houkai taught the subject in Japanese and heard Ms. Komeshita took the same approach.

Mizore had not been in home economics once again, abandoning Tokori and Taijin at station sixteen. Originally Mizore had been at station fifteen and partnered with Kurumu and Sakamori Hinoko, a shojo from Nagamushi's class four whom spent most of her time intoxicated. Being a shojo, Hinoko could turn water into sake. Kurumu had brought goofy Hinoko along for a night of mischief at Meirowasa's home with Nerume and Satsuki, and also had the girl over for Satsuki's birthday party. In both scenarios Hinoko had been the first to pass out, drinking recklessly when given permission.

After the impaling incident, Ms. Hitori had decided it would be better to separate Mizore from their group and pair her with the two girls whom caused less trouble. This resulted in Asuka being reassigned to Kurumu's group while moving the trio of gyokuto girls from station sixteen to station fourteen.

"You look content."

Tora was seated in Kurumu's old desk next to Tsukune. She had taken over the desk shortly after Kurumu switched homerooms. The sphinx regarded her with amused, jade eyes. Her raven locks were braided tightly along the sides of her head. As a member of the PSC, Tora wore the sleeveless black jacket associated with the group and a pair of black slacks.

"I am."

Kana and Kiki came down the aisle to sit down in the vacant desks about them. The chair in front of Tora which Kiki sat down on presently belonged to Mizore. Kana took a seat on top of Mizore's desk, flipping open her sketchbook.

"What's up?"

Zukkutani Kana was a dryad from the Fukui prefecture whom had come to Yokai because her mother, Aika, had graduated from Yokai in 87, two years ahead of Kurumu's mother. This blond from Umatobi's class seven was one of the eight girls abducted by Ms. Ishigami and had joined their club shortly after being rescued. It had also been her talks of the haunted field which had prompted Ginei to have the group take a field trip to investigate a promising story for their paper. As Kana had a cousin whom lived in Kofu not far from the haunted field, they had access to a convenient place to stay for their trip.

"Did you ever find out what will happen with your laptop?"

Some of the manga club seniors had borrowed Kana's laptop so that they could make a fake newspaper for Fusamina to distribute around the school. To destroy solid proof of their involvement, one of the seniors had broken Kana's laptop and disposed of it. Kurumu had used her charm to get the truth out of them which had eventually resulted in the capture of Fusamina. His confession of Yoshii's meddling had ended the threat of being expelled.

"Tobi's parents will be getting me a new one after summer break. Don't know if I will have it before we put out another paper, but I have a computer at home which I can connect my drawing pad to."

"Do we know when the next paper will be put out?"

"Ginei hasn't said anything yet. I'm guessing that will be the topic of discussion today."

Morioka Ginei was the only upperclassmen of their club. The second year from Yoshino's class twelve was difficult to get along with at times due to his mischievous nature. He shamelessly flirted with most girls and had grabbed Kurumu's breasts on multiple occasions. Due to his quick reflexes and superior speed, it was impossible to punish him for his transgressions.

"Where's Moka?"

"She has cleanup duty with Mr. Aoki and Ms. Aori."

Kurumu glanced about the classroom, noting Chousei and Natsudera were finishing up with the broom and dustpan. Both girls had joined the choir and had been on cleanup duty the day Tsukune had nearly killed Hiboshi by tearing her omamori in half.

Chousei Akiko was a sprite with greenish blond hair fixed in twin braided tails. She came from the village Kabashita near Ojiya, which was a joint junior high for the Uonuma and Minamiuonuma areas. Many of the choir girls lived in Kabashita.

Natsudera Sayuri was the girl with her blue hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. She came from the Gosen area, knowing Fukai Ishiko and Sakamori Hinoko from junior high. She also knew Kinzoku Umeki, another girl abducted by Ms. Ishigami whom had been in Sunao's homeroom but had transferred to a different school after midterms.

"Hey. Did you guys change your duty roster?"

"I didn't see much reason to change what Tora had in place with it being so close to the end of term."

"We have made some changes since Ms. Genzouyaki and Moka haven't been in homeroom for weeks."

Kurumu nodded as her thoughts wandered.

"Has Mizore ever done her cleanup duty?"

Tora smirked, shaking her head.

"Every time her turn comes up, something is going on. I forgot to mention it to her the day before Moka's birthday, so she was out the door before I could stop her. And she was suspended the next time her turn came up."

"I've done my cleanup duty three times and I missed my whole first month."

"Ms. Shuzen had me blow off my last turn."

Kiki had been dragged along after school to this room on Kokoa's first day of school. Kokoa had insisted on Kiki staying in the room to match the image her mother had told her about which meant Tsukune passed the test. Tsukune had carried a bloodied Mizore into the room not long after Kokoa's revelation, admitting he had defeated the cleaner agent sent by Mrs. Shuzen.

"I know I covered for Mizore the day before the field trip since Kurumu had to retake an exam."

"She left with Ms. Genzouyaki that day. It didn't cross my mind that I should remind her, since I wrote it that morning. The last time her name was up was the day the two of you confronted those akaname guys. She went home after the attack."

"Where is Ms. Shirayuki? I haven't seen her since this weekend."

Kurumu smiled at the russet haired girl whom had her hair done up in five tails. Kiki usually had the front two braided and clipped aside to keep out of her eyes, but they were simply corded today.

"She's been leaving school early to visit Nerume."

"I'm going to have to bother her about doing her duty on Friday before she cuts out. It's the last time her name will come up and I feel like she should at least do it once this term."

Tora had Mizore as a lab partner in their fifth period science class. Kurumu used to be partnered with Natsudera, but now she had Satsuki as her partner in her new homeroom, which had the science class third period. Natsudera was heading over to them with both the broom and dustpan, intent on putting them away in the closet in the back of the class.

"Do you guys have any idea what sort of articles you will be doing next?"

Tsukune chuckled, withdrawing his fingers to tousle her hair.

"Not everybody has a reliable means of selecting articles."

"I'm sure Ginei will have something for us."

"I don't know what I could write."

Kurumu smiled at Kiki.

"I have two minor clubs that I could hand off if Ginei is interested in us doing them."

"What might those be?"

"Badminton and cycling."

"That's Ms. Kiba's rough and tumble club. I might do that one."

"Oh? You seem to have become fond of those girls."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you two are talking about."

"Ms. Kiba is from my class. Heard she's in a club with a bunch of guys."

"Doesn't she find that troublesome?"

Kana shrugged at Kiki.

"I don't think she's the sort to worry over that. Haven't heard about a cycling club though. How'd that come across you?"

"Senyou from my class is a member. I didn't agree to do either article, but I could push them off to you guys if you have no better ideas."

"True. Ginei also promised to do an article for the Karaoke club. Perhaps having a paper that focuses on a bunch of clubs at the start of the new term wouldn't be a bad thing."

"It's not like we have anything better to write about."

"Now that's a horrible attitude to have, Tsukune. I can always find something interesting to write about."

Ginei strolled through the back door with a group of students. The werewolf had a wide grin and his right hand in his pocket. His jacket was unbuttoned and so was the top couple buttons of his blouse, allowing his silver wolf head pendant to be seen. A white bandana was nestled in his dark locks.

Of the girls with him, Kurumu only recognized Hajihachi Mika. Hajihachi had her wavy, black hair tied loosely in two bushy tails which fell halfway down her back. She was easily Tsukune's height though notably shorter than Ginei. She hung close to another girl about her height whom had her peppered gray and black hair trimmed short in a feathered pixie.

Hajihachi was a second year in Atsumoto's class six. She was an okami girl from the same village as Uchikawa and had been in Ginei's homeroom last year. She was one of the two girls whom had asked him out, though he had turned down. At that time Ginei had a human girlfriend back in Kobe, where he had attended junior high. This girlfriend starting seeing another guy not long after summer break but had not properly broken up with Ginei until the start of this year. Ginei had not bothered notifying anyone of his single status, much to the amusement of some girls whom he had shared homeroom with last year. Ginei seemed concerned that Nakamoto, the other girl whom had asked him out, would discover his status and cause him all sorts of grief.

Tora had been pushing Ginei to date someone if he was so worried about this girl. She had even offered herself if he simply needed a name, provided he behaved himself. Kurumu had mildly participated in this, though she had never really contemplated her motives. Part of her hoped he would make Tora happy while another simply liked teasing him over it. It would also be nice if being in a relationship stopped his halfhearted attempts to molest her.

When it came down to it, Ginei had no shortage of friends whom were girls. Sangi Mitsuki, the film club president and second year in Unsei's class seven, was a former classmate and often helped them with the pictures for their articles. The two of them had coordinated the field trip, bringing the burly film club advisor, Mr. Umatobi, along as their second chaperone. Sangi had also been the one to arrange the farewell party for Ginei the night before the assembly in which they were to be expelled.

There was also Sonoda Kamoko, a former club member whom was considering joining their club after her archery competition finished up. The second year from Kamihara's class eleven had been in Ginei's art elective last year. Her two friends were also Ginei's partners in his home economics class.

Another good friend and former classmate was Okimune Hitsumi, a gorgeous choir girl and second year in Fujita's class two. Kurumu imagined this girl whom could have passed as her sister had prompted Ginei to finally make a decision on Hajihachi. Ginei had asked Hajihachi to be his girlfriend at his farewell party. After having a kiss forced upon her, Hajihachi had fled the scene without giving him an answer.

"I see you've brought Ms. Hajihachi and Ms. Herikuda. What are you plotting now?"

Kurumu felt like the name was familiar but had never seen any of these girls. Ginei grinned.

"I have arranged for the Music club to perform a concert next Friday."

"You are talking about the Friday before term exams. Why would you do this?"

"It's all part of the plan. Allow me to introduce these fine young men and women whom shall help me pull off a memorable event to close out the first term of the year."

Ginei gestured to the pair lingering on his right, slightly behind them.

"I believe you all have met Hajihachi Mika, the girl whom abandoned me on the night that I needed her company the most."

Hajihachi rolled her amethyst eyes, crossing her arms about her ample bosom. Like her companion, her green blazer was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled back to her elbows. Her bushy tails of hair were tied up with ribbons of crimson lace.

"You stole her first kiss, you worthless cur."

"And I shall treasure that forever."

Hajihachi huffed, turning her nose away.

"Whatever."

Ginei chuckled, thumbing at the pixie haired girl with the honey colored eyes.

"This foul mouthed chick is Noboru Hazuka. She and Shikichi wake up every morning plotting ways to make my life miserable."

Kurumu chuckled, getting up from her seat which prompted the rest of the club to do the same. This Noboru girl was the older sister of the Zaiten's class five rep, whom happened to be Uchiyama's friend from junior high. She had picked up over the weekend that Shikichi Akatori, the class rep for Ginei's homeroom for both his years, was also from the Okayama prefecture. Noboru had refrained from coming to the farewell party, having not been in his homeroom either year, clearly never liking him.

"I've heard a little about you, Ms. Noboru. I am Nazohashi Tora and this is Zukkutani Kana and Honda Kiki. Ms. Honda has become acquainted with your younger brother."

Hazuka waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't keep up with Kuroi and his friends. I've spoken with him maybe twice the whole term."

"I can see family is quite important to you."

"Stuff it, dog."

Ginei chuckled before gesturing to the trio of girls on his left. Kurumu had seen the one closest to him among the seniors in her gym class. She was the tallest, roughly about Moka's height, and had curly, chocolate tresses which cascaded down to her impressive bosom. The sleeves of her blazer were tied about her waist and several buttons of her blouse were left unfastened. Her cleavage was barely contained in the cups of the black bra which could be seen through the white fabric.

"This beauty beside me is Kunahiyo Yorisou, a senior in the fashion club. The young woman beside her is the fashion club president, Herikuda Yoko, and this eccentric debutante is Gawauchi Kakuri."

Kurumu recalled Kunahiyo was the girl whom gave up her virginity to Tashikana after he broke up with Lady Hineri so that she could remain in the PSC, whom were not allowed to have relationships. Tashikana had later dumped Kunahiyo, feeling guilty for being with a girl whom he was not truly in love with.

"Ms. Herikuda has agreed to assist us in hosting a popularity contest."

"I think the idea is excellent for student morale."

"While I acknowledge it would be a positive thing for the students to engage in, should we really be distracting everyone from their term exams?"

Ginei chuckled at Tora's protest.

"I brought this up to the student council when pushing for the approval of our last paper. The student council president is on board with the idea, wanting the students to feel good about Yokai Academy before leaving for summer break."

"They can feel good about having done well on their term exams."

The shortest girl in the group laughed. She had the loose fabric of her sweater pulled tight into a twisted ball at her waist. This helped the fabric accentuate her modest bosom. She had curly, sable hair with tips which were stained crimson. Her tresses were tied off to the side with a crimson ribbon above her left ear, cascading down her shoulder. Her right side bangs were clipped back with a crimson barrette.

"You're too serious, Ms. Nazohashi. I've heard rumors about this idea for weeks now and I couldn't possibly turn it down after hearing a blessing from Mr. Kaneshiro."

"I think this sort of thing would be better saved for the start of next term, Ms. Herikuda."

The girl's ruby eyes sparkled as she stepped closer to Tora, cocking her head. Her eyelashes were thick and the skin about her eyes was colored with warm rose and pink tones. A playful smile touched her crimson lips.

"I think you worry too much. Most students would only have to contribute a vote on a ballot over whom they feel is the most popular. That is hardly worthy to be called a distraction from their studies."

Tora sighed, gesturing back to Kurumu and Tsukune.

"That may be true, but some of us can't afford this distraction. My friend, Ms. Kurono, has enough troubles with her academics."

Herikuda glanced up, tapping her pouted lips.

"I suppose that could be true. Candidates would have a larger time obligation, but I don't think it would be that much more. A majority of the work will be handled by my associates in the computer club."

Herikuda gestured to the two short guys whom lingered next to the dingy white haired girl whom was staring at her reflection in a pocket mirror while touching up the black stars painted at the corners of her burgundy eyes. The boys were slightly taller than this girl, though all would be about Moka's height.

"This is Mr. Katahara Shouki, president of the computer club, and Muteki Saishi, the other senior of the computer club. They will be in charge of tallying up the ballots."

The bulkier of the two boys nodded first. His inky black hair was jagged and spiky while his eyes had a subtle metallic, brass hue. A wide, black frame for his rectangular glasses was perched on his bulbous nose. The thinner boy had his black hair cut in a simple bowl cut which almost hung over his sapphire eyes. A slender wire frame was perched on his hooked nose. Both had pocket protectors for their blazers.

"We should have no problem managing the data. Our club might be small, but we have less than eight hundred students. I could effortlessly enter in the results of that many ballots within a single evening."

"Agreed. We only require the entire student registry. We can match the ballot to that person and enter in their nominations accordingly."

"A simple program can count the number of instances that name comes up. The names with the most hits would be the nominees from each homeroom."

Kurumu frowned at the pair.

"Nominees?"

Herikuda brightened up.

"Yes. We feel it would be best if each homeroom started things off by nominating whom they would wish to represent them in this contest."

Tora huffed, shaking her head.

"That would only result in a bunch of class reps getting voted in."

Herikuda nodded, tapping her cheek.

"That might be true, but it would be chaotic if we let everyone vote anyone. It would be easier to manage the first round of our contest by limiting the students to two boys and two girls to represent their homeroom."

"Rounds?"

Ginei chuckled with a wide grin.

"Of course. We have the nomination round tomorrow. I've already talked with the Voice to explain how everything works during first period."

"Isn't that kind of short notice?"

"Yea, but we don't really need official ballots for a nomination round. We just need each student to write down a couple names and their name at the top so we know whom is making those votes. We'll have something fancier for the second round."

Kurumu frowned at him, supposing that was true. Tora sighed.

"That still sounds like a lot of effort over something so trivial."

"It will make one hell of an article. Think about it. We can have an article about how the whole process worked and maybe another about the candidates in the contest. There's so many things we could write about and you can't forget that we will be having the music club perform at the finale on Friday. It's going to make for one hell of a paper for the students to come back to."

Tora smiled softly.

"So we're not going to push a paper before the end of the term."

Ginei grimaced, dramatically clutching his chest.

"I know. It's horrible to report on a contest a whole month after the conclusion, which is why I will have to come up with a great summer club activity to do."

"Thrilling. So are you intending to write these articles or is this going to end up something I need to split with Kiki?"

"Me?"

"Kurumu has her articles and I don't see how Moka could do this. She's liable to end up as deep in this mess as Kurumu. It's probably best she doesn't write about it."

"Mr. Morioka has promised that Ms. Akashiya shall be writing an article for our fashion club."

"Yes, and Mika has promised to write a little fashion piece for our next paper, since she is desperate to work alongside us."

Hajihachi huffed.

"I'm not joining your club, Ginei. I just noticed you don't have that sort of article in your paper."

Kurumu frowned, having wanted to do that article before being pushed into her current role.

"We were avoiding the fashion industry because it is rather volatile."

"While that is true, Ms. Nazohashi, having one of my members write on fashion is as reliable a source as a young woman can get. The piece will be a collaborative work."

Kiki managed a smile.

"I didn't realize you had Ms. Gawauchi in the fashion club. She was so popular in our junior high."

The white haired girl lowered her mirror and wand, her eyes glancing over Kiki.

"I don't remember you."

"Blunt as always, Kakuri."

"I'm being honest. You're a first year, right?"

"Yes. But my brother is a senior. Honda Yasashiro from class nine."

The pale girl frowned, clipping her mirror shut. She stuffed the wand and mirror in a blue pouch she had hooked about her waist. Unlike the other girls, she did not have a jacket or a sweater. She only had the blouse with the sleeves rolled back to the elbows. Her white tresses which hung down past the small of her back were darker than her skin.

"I know of him though we have not spoken much."

"Well… you're kind of pretty and… well…"

Kurumu smiled, gesturing at Kiki.

"Kiki thought of joining both of your clubs at one point before settling on ours. She wants to be a web designer."

The burly boy snorted.

"Web designers know nothing about computers. That's more art based than programming."

"She's more than welcome to join ours. Over half of our members are enrolled in other clubs."

"I don't know if I should."

Herikuda giggled, waving a hand dismissively.

"It's not some major commitment. You would be doing poor Mika a favor since she is reluctant to work with your club president. The two of you could work together."

"I don't care one way or the other."

"Though she volunteered for it when it was brought up."

Hajihachi flinched at Gawauchi's remark.

"I just figured I had more experience with him than anyone else in the club. It made sense."

Ginei grinned broadly.

"Would you like more experience with me?"

Hazuka imposed herself between Ginei and Hajihachi, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Ease off, Morioka."

"Now, now, you two. We're here to discuss the contest."

Tora sighed dramatically.

"I don't know what more there is to discuss. It sounds like you're dumping a lot of work on the computer club, but I guess if they don't mind, I have no real room to protest. I just don't want this to become some major distraction for Kurumu, since I'm sure she will get nominated."

"I think Ms. Kurono might benefit from the contest. Unlike Ms. Akashiya and yourself, she doesn't have much presence in the student council or the leaders of the prestigious clubs."

Kurumu frowned.

"I've done articles for several clubs."

Herikuda smiled softly.

"In passing. You don't keep in contact with the people that matter most. You'll never be a successful central figure of Yokai like myself if you can't tell whom you need to keep in good graces with."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm talking about Mr. Kaneshiro. In our last few meetings, I didn't get the impression he cares much for your abuse of power. I also know that Lady Hineri shall be stepping down as leader of the PSC at the end of the term, turning things over to Mr. Sabaku. I understand your relationship with him is also strained."

Ginei chuckled.

"Everyone that doesn't do exactly what Sabaku thinks is right, has a tough time with him."

Kurumu sighed, recalling her second encounter with the guy. He had been somewhat jovial and grateful that they had removed Kuyo and allowed Lady Hineri to assume command. It still annoyed her how he had quickly turned against them.

"I don't really care about school politics."

"You should. If you care about the school, you should care about the politics."

Kurumu scowled.

"I didn't see you do much this entire term."

Herikuda giggled, shaking her head.

"I hope you don't think your contributions in one term outweigh all I have done the past two years. While I do think you will be a finalist for the first years, don't be surprised when you lose."

"You realize I didn't even know who you were before today."

Herikuda glanced at the other girls and giggled again.

"That's so cute. So you only frequent with first years? You're going to lose badly."

Ginei chuckled.

"I wouldn't start talking like you've won this already, Ms. Herikuda. While I'm aware of how many adore you, I'm sure my two ladies have made similar impressions on the students."

Herikuda smirked.

"I know. I'm sorry. She does have some fame and had a lovely assembly to spread her name around and praise her assets. But I think Ms. Akashiya is more useful to Yokai than Ms. Boobs has been."

Kurumu grimaced, quite aware that Moka had a lot more going for her. Moka had helped Tora out and had been voted into the vice rep with Tsukune prior to the field trip. People saw her name at the top of the exam boards and she was much more athletic than Kurumu. The only advantage Kurumu had over Moka was her physical looks, and it was not like Moka was that far behind in that department.

"You mentioned she would be a finalist for the first years. What do you mean by that?"

The pudgy boy cleared his throat, turning his attention on Tora.

"Yes. After we compile the names of the nominees, there will be a second round. Each grade will vote the most popular students of their grade. We will be making official ballots for that vote over the weekend. I believe Mr. Morioka has worked out those details."

"Not quite, but the manga club do owe us a favor. I need to talk with Ms. Sano to see what she is willing to let us print."

Tora sighed, shaking her head.

"It really does sound like a whole lot of work if you're pulling more clubs in."

"Spreading the workload over many diminishes the task."

"Aono Tsukune!"

All attention turned to the open back door where Kokoa stood. The young vampire hurried into the room with enthusiasm, quickly passing through the small opening between the two guys. Both adjusted their glasses as the vampire seized Tsukune by the wrist.

"You must come with me!"

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to free my sister so I can have my way with her."

Kana burst into giggles as Kokoa dragged off a flustered and stammering Tsukune. Sharing a glance with Tora, Kurumu doubted there was any reasonable way to explain this to the confused seniors.


	2. Tennis Sweets

"Thank you, Mr. Ichida."

Mrs. Sunao Nezumi tapped the stack of papers against the podium as the class rep returned to his desk on Kurumu's left. Standing behind the podium, only the top of the diminutive teacher's head could be seen. She had her ashen gray hair done up in a pair of buns on each side of her tiny head.

"I'm sure you all will find this more interesting than class, so I shall postpone my lecture for now. I shall turn these in to the office and leave the class in your care, Mr. Ichida."

Ichida Taka was one of Uchiyama's junior high friends from Okayama. The golden, brown haired class rep stood about as tall as Ginei and was a member of the tennis club. He chuckled, getting back up from his chair as Mrs. Sunao headed for the door. He arrived at the podium as Mrs. Sunao slid open the front door and exited into the hall. He waited for the teacher to close the door before addressing them.

"Do you have anything in particular you wish to add, Mr. Wanibuchi?"

Wanibuchi sat in the front desk closest to the door. He had rugged, bleach blond hair and had started out as the class rep for this homeroom. After his troubles with Yukari, he had been replaced with Ichida, though Ichida kept Wanibuchi involved as his co rep. The guy huffed, shaking his head.

"Then we may as well have ourselves a study hall. Keep the noise level down since we don't know if class one or three is having their first period lecture."

Kurumu smiled softly, regarding the vacant desk in front of her which belonged to Yukari. Only Deshi had been willing to sit by the witch in the beginning, taking the desk between Yukari and Wanibuchi. Deshi Deshiko was a student from China whom had joined the PSC. Her reddish plum hair was tied in two tails with white lace which hung in front of her shoulders while the rest of her mane cascaded down her back. She always carried a slender staff which she presently had leaning against her chair.

They still did not know much about this mischievous girl whom lived in the room next to Tora. She had tried to swipe Moka's rosary at one point. She had played dumb about knowing Moka's sister, Akua, stating she had been sent to Yokai by Touhou Fuhai, whom the Headmaster seemed acquainted with. Despite her obvious interest in Moka, the girl had not helped at all with the rescue of Moka from the Outcasts or the capture of Fusamina to avoid expulsion.

"Hey. Did you know about this?"

Kurumu responded to the gentle touch on her shoulder, glancing back at Morisato Juri. The brunette had swapped gym lockers long ago with Moka so that the two of them could be closer together. Sadly she no longer had the same gym period as Moka, so that gesture had been for nothing. Since coming to this homeroom, Kurumu had effortlessly became friends with the gossipy archery girl from Okataiyou, a village on the border of Uonuma and Minamiuonuma.

"We've been toying with the idea of a popularity contest for months. Ginei just let us know yesterday that he was going to go through with it."

"That's so cool that you guys got Ms. Herikuda involved."

Despite saying Tashikana would explain things over the PA, it had ended up being Herikuda. The Voice had given the fashion club senior a big introduction which she followed up with a lengthy explanation about why the contest was being held and what they hoped to accomplish. The senior had given credit for the idea to Ginei, naming off Tashikana, Katahara, Hanabi, Kaiketsu and Kaneshiro all to be working together to help him pull this off. Kurumu was surprised that Herikuda had included the lead guitarist of the music club and the manga club president.

"Is she popular or something?"

Juri giggled with a bright smile.

"Of course she is. She was super popular back in junior high."

"She's from your junior high?"

Juri frowned.

"Yea. I told you about her. Ms. Horie and Ms. Herikuda grew up together in Hisomuri. They're like best friends but Ms. Horie felt it would be better if she lived with Ms. Shiruba since they both are in track."

Kurumu recalled this conversation from before Tsukune's birthday.

"That's right. She's the one that still has a fan club in your junior high."

"Crazy, isn't it?"

Crazy was Kokoa almost explicitly demanding Tsukune to remove Moka's rosary in public. The silly girl had finally taken blood from Akegawa and had wanted to fight Moka properly. Moka had put her off under the premise of needing to do her cleanup duties and had ran off when Kokoa went to fetch Tsukune. Kokoa had been in a foul mood all last night and this morning, declaring Moka an insufferable coward unworthy of the Shuzen Estate.

"It's crazy that anyone cares about this."

Hineri Kumiko sat in the desk on Juri's right with her cheek resting in her palm as her auburn eyes regarded them with annoyance. The plum haired girl was the younger sister of Lady Hineri and was a first year on the softball team. She was part of Hiboshi's group from Myoko, having recently made up with the kitsune after the omamori incident.

"It's better than worrying about exams."

Abe Hizume chuckled as he leaned on the back of his chair, grinning at Kumiko. The boy whom sat on Kurumu's right was possibly dumber than she was. The young man from Watasora, the kirin village in the beauty forest near Tokamachi, was in Tsukune's art class and had joined the baseball team.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion."

"Yea, face front, Mr. Abe. This is a conversation between girls."

The two boys at the window seats nearest Abe chuckled. Senyou Nobuyuki was the shaggy, charcoal haired boy whom sat in the front closest to the teacher's desk. He was from Ashikantai and had joined the cycling club with his junior high friend, Sasaki, from Umatobi's class seven. He was also one of Yukari's science lab partners, since Mr. Hakuru had arranged the lab groups in alphabetical order. The guy behind him with the light blue ponytail was Shouhei, whom she knew practically nothing about.

"Hey, rep! Can we get up?"

Ichida regarded Osakebi, one of the boys in the back row whom happened to be Yukari's other partner. This boy whom had joined the badminton club had short, black, curly hair.

"Just keep the noise down."

Kurumu took that as an invitation to vacate her seat. Even before Yukari had left, Kurumu had found it easiest to sit in a central location if she wanted to chat with the other girls. Now with Endo having taken Kinzoku's window seat, that ideal spot was on top of Madosuki's desk. Kurumu flashed the girl a grin before parking her butt and scooting back till the edge touched the back of her knees.

Madosuki Yasuko was also from Aranoiji, though never seemed to hang out with Hiboshi. The girl had glossy black hair which was pulled up and shaped into pigtail horns. She was still part of the recreation club ran by Kiki's older brother, keeping company with some Tawamuru boy from class five whom had a crush on her. His brother was on the tennis team.

Endo Eriko had shoulder length black hair and soft brown eyes. She had attended the junior high in Ashikantai but did not live there. Her two friends, Sugimoto and Matsuri, often walked with her to school. All three had joined the poetry club and had tried to be in art together but Sugimoto had ended up in the choir instead. The most memorable thing about Endo was she kept having troubles keeping her neck a normal length while Sugimoto's attempts to suppress her kappa form was laughable. That chubby girl had no hope of being mistaken for a human.

Behind Juri on Madosuki's left was Hazumi Furiko. She was a tall girl with short, charcoal colored hair and the pink eyes which so many gyokuto girls possessed. Like many of her kind, she had an ample bosom. She was one of the three girls at station fourteen in Kurumu's home economics class.

"I'm curious whom you picked for guys since you don't have Aono here."

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Satsuki, whom sat on Kumiko's right behind Shouhei. As a member of the PSC, Satsuki wore the sleeveless black jacket, though she had a short sleeved, black tee shirt worn beneath. She had confirmed with Lady Hineri that this would be acceptable. Satsuki wore the tan slacks for the school, not owning a dark pair to match the outfit.

"I'm serious, brat. Who'd you vote for?"

"Who'd you vote for?"

"I asked you first."

"How charmingly mature."

Juri giggled at Kumiko's comment which prompted the others to join in.

"It might be a better question of whom here did not vote for Ichida."

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder, smiling at Madosuki.

"I did."

"Same."

"Me too."

After a couple of the others agreed, Kumiko let out a heavy sigh.

"Of course we all voted for our class rep. That's almost like asking whom here didn't vote for Kurono."

"You voted for Kurumu?"

Kumiko scowled at Juri's wry grin.

"Of course I didn't. I voted for Fufi and Yasi. I doubt Kurono needs my help to get nominated."

Madosuki giggled, shaking her head.

"You are probably the only person in class whom would nominate me."

"I picked Kurumu and Kumiko."

"So did I."

Kurumu smiled as a couple others agreed, supposing she should not be surprised by Juri or the Myoko girls favoring Kumiko.

"Well I voted Satsuki and Yukari."

"Yea, that's going to be the only nomination I get here. Though I did throw you a vote and one to Yukari."

"What about you, Endo?"

"Oh. Well… I went with Kurono and Morisato. I realize now that Hineri is right. Kurono doesn't need any help getting nominated."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's good that everyone doesn't think so else I wouldn't have picked up any votes."

"The guys would vote you in."

Abe sighed dramatically.

"Yea. I would have to agree with that. You two?"

Senyou chuckled and Shouhei nodded. Kurumu grinned, fairly sure she was guaranteed in.

"Did the three of you vote in our class rep?"

"Which one?"

Abe chuckled as Shouhei smirked.

"Mr. Ichida. I think you have been officially guaranteed a spot in this contest."

Ichida, whom was leaning on the podium, smirked at her declaration.

"I suppose I should be flattered but I bet the guys just felt obligated. What about you, Wanibuchi?"

Wanibuchi snickered, flashing a grin at Yakihara, the guy with the amber pompadour whom sat behind him. The large boy whom had his black hair cut in a bowl cut and shaved to the scalp at the sides and back was Tandoku. These three often talked with each other during breaks.

"Of course we voted for you. Couldn't wish that fate on a better guy."

Kurumu smiled, supposing guys could be like that.

"Do you guys think Wanibuchi will be our second?"

"I hope not."

"That would be horrible."

"Anybody but him."

The quick responses of disfavor had Abe and Senyou chuckling.

"Sounds like the girls have a problem with our former class rep."

Kurumu smiled at the grinning Senyou.

"I picked you as my second, because I figured that was what Yukari would do."

"No lie. I did the same."

Kurumu grinned at Satsuki as the other girls regarded each other.

"I don't know if I want to admit my second choice. That's one I had to think about."

Hazumi nodded at Madosuki's remark.

"I agree. Mr. Ichida was an easy vote but the second felt more personal."

Senyou chuckled, shaking his head.

"You girls are silly. I picked Yukari as my second."

"You picked a kid?"

Senyou held his hands up at Abe's surprise.

"What? She's cool."

"Kind of weird. I voted Ms. Hineri because of the whole baseball softball thing. It felt right."

"The feeling is not mutual."

"Give me back my vote!"

Ichida shook his head, waving a hand at Abe.

"Keep it down."

"Who'd you pick for second, rep?"

Ichida grinned.

"Kurono."

This had the three boys chuckling while making most of the girls smile. Juri scooted up in her chair.

"Can I ask whom placed first in your heart?"

Ichida smirked.

"No."

Juri pouted, cocking her head.

"Aw. That's no fun."

"It is for me."

Juri giggled, sitting back and regarding Kurumu.

"You know, the second place race is more interesting than the first. Who do you think will get it?"

Kurumu shrugged, crossing her knees.

"I don't really know. I'm more interested in hearing what happened in class three and class eleven."

"What for?"

"Well… that's Moka's old homeroom and her new one. I hope the recent switch doesn't hurt her chances of getting nominated in."

"That's Manako's class. Are there any popular girls in there?"

Kumiko snorted at Madosuki.

"Other than Manako? I doubt it."

Kurumu frowned.

"Who is Manako?"

"Zenpyou Manako. She's from our junior high."

"Oh! She's from your junior high? I don't remember if she told me that."

Hazumi shrugged, turning her attention on Kumiko.

"Ms. Hiboshi is having a birthday party today. Will you be attending?"

"I suppose so. She asked me to come."

"I know Kokoa was invited by Taniguchi to attend. I was planning to tag along and maybe get started on my tennis article."

"That would be nice. I hear Ms. Taniguchi is an admirable character."

"Oh? Praises from Hineri?"

Kumiko huffed at Juri.

"I am merely trusting Manako's judgment. The two are in gym together."

"Hey, Ichida. You're in tennis. What's your opinion on this Taniguchi?"

Ichida grinned at Satsuki's inquiry.

"The boys and girls don't mix that much, Ms. Unari. I know they are having a party today, but we will be having practice as usual."

Kurumu grinned.

"I guess that means I only have to work with the girls tonight."

"I doubt any of the guys would protest if you wanted to stop our practice for interviews."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. She had no intentions of disrupting a practice on short notice. She noticed the return of Osakebi and Yano. Yano was a massive young man on the soccer team with short, gray hair though his bangs were long enough to cover his eyes when he failed to grease them off to the side. The pair took their seats in the back row, Yano having the desk behind Hazumi.

"I wonder if Moka will get nominated for class eleven."

"I'm sure she will. Stop worrying about it."

Kurumu sighed, supposing Satsuki was right. It was not like Kiki or Michiko could possibly be picked over Moka. Then again, Zenpyou was not the class rep. Honemoto was. If the students defaulted on a vote for Honemoto and Zenpyou, it was possible that Moka did not survive the nomination round. She really felt Moka deserved to be included in this contest.

"I'm kind of curious whom will get to represent class three. Without Kurono or Akashiya in there, I think Netsuki has a solid chance."

Juri grinned at Kumiko's remark.

"That would be cute for her to win the nomination on her birthday. But there's a lot of girls to pick from when you take those two out of the equation."

"Yea. Nerume, Tora, Hatoko, Suzume and Mizore."

Satsuki snorted at Kurumu.

"In what world does a bunch of sane individuals pick Shirayuki? There's no way she should have crossed your mind as a valid option for this."

"Well… the others are all good girls."

Even Dokiniji was a strong candidate if Ushio's opinion could be trusted. The quiet, blond girl whom sat in the middle of the class had caught his attention as a valid candidate for class rep to replace Tora.

"I can't see how Nerume gets voted in unless it's out of sympathy. Nazohashi could, simply because she used to be the class rep."

"I wonder if Haruhi could get in."

Kurumu smiled at Hazumi, her thoughts quickly turning to Arashimideru. There really was a lot of good girls to pick from, though naturally she favored Nerume and Tora.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Despite the lunch bell having sounded over a minute ago, there were still quite a few students milling about class three. Kurumu shared a glance with Satsuki, whom shrugged as they started through the door intent on the group hovering about Tsukune which included Mizore, Tora and Goto.

Goto Tama was a tall girl with her grayish brown hair shaved to a slight fuzz on the right side about her ear while her tresses fell to her shoulders on her left side. Her hair in the back had been balled up and pinned in place with a golden spire. The girl was a junior high classmate of Kakeru, both coming from the Yamagata prefecture like Tsukune.

"Kurumu! You agree it's not right!"

Kurumu turned as a heavy hand tousled her hair roughly. She hopped back a step, covering her head as Burumoto Ushio grinned down at her. The buff young minotaur was part of the soccer team and came from Hokkaido. He had a cousin from Atsuen, a village near Sekikawa. This cousin, Makiba Minori, was in class six and shared Kurumu's home ec class at station thirteen.

"We should have been allowed to vote for Akashiya."

Tamaishi strolled up next to Ushio, nodding his shaved head. This young man whom also joined the soccer team was slightly bigger and taller than Ushio. He had attended the same junior high as Aku and Munemoshi, both of those guys living on Tsukune's floor. Tamaishi lived on the second floor near Ushio per Coach Kotsubo's insistence that the soccer team all live together.

"Well… I guess."

Satsuki snorted, crossing her arms about her chest.

"If Akashiya can't win that homeroom, than she wasn't going to do well in this contest."

Ushio frowned, lifting a large hand to stroke his chin. He glanced at Tamaishi, whom only offered a shrug as response. Scowling, Ushio scratched as his short, dark locks.

"Doesn't feel right is all."

"Are you still fussing over that?"

Tora came up beside Kurumu, shaking her head.

"See you all after lunch."

Kurumu returned the wave as Goto slipped around Satsuki and headed for the open door.

"I feel we should have been allowed to vote for someone whom was in our class last week."

"You will be able to vote for her in the next round. If anything was unfair about this switch, it was some poor girl in class eleven won't get to participate."

Ushio snorted at Tora's dismissive remark.

"Suppose it's fine if she gets nominated. Can't even say whom is worth knowing from that class. I only know Kitayama in there and he never talks about the girls from his class."

Kurumu nodded, noting Mizore stalking off.

"Hey, Mizore! I'm going to eat with Satsuki and Tora today."

Mizore paused. With a shrug, she continued walking for the door, reaching it at the same time as Bikiyama's arrival. The okami waved at Mizore, whom ignored her and disappeared into the hall. Bikiyama frowned, shaking her head as she came over to join them.

"All silly. Is point to contest?"

Kurumu smiled at Deshi whom had been quiet most of the day. The foreigner had playfully withheld her votes. She was about to comment when Tsukune's hands gently touched her sides. Grinning, she leaned back against him, guiding his hands about her waist to rest on her stomach.

"Avoiding me another lunch hour?"

"I want to talk with Tokori. There's never any time in home ec."

Bikiyama chuckled at them, shaking her head.

"Akari won't hold a spot in line forever. Let's go."

As most of the wolf girls had lunch fourth period, the trio of girls were among the first to get in the lunch line. Wanting to wait for her friend, Uchikawa often lingered in the back of the fourth period gym students, allowing the second and third years to go ahead of her group until Bikiyama joined them. None seemed to have issue with this until Tsukune started tagging along, but it was easily diffused with polite smiles as Kurumu had witnessed the two times she had eaten with them.

Kurumu slipped out of Tsukune's loose grip, keeping hold of his hand as they started for the door. The soccer boys allowed them all to leave the room ahead of them.

"I wonder if there is some sort of prize involved."

"Ginei didn't mention anything like that."

"Do you think you'll get nominated?"

Tora shrugged as they made their way along the hall towards the crossover at the back of room five. As first years, their classes were on the upper level of this wing. Instead of having a huge hallway, the floor had been removed with multiple stairs leading down to the lower level where the second year classes resided. The sides of the hall were connected by crossovers, all having a protective railing to prevent any accidental falls from the upper level. The only breaks in the railing were for the stairs at the crossovers.

"I'm indifferent to this whole thing."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Tsukune.

"So who did you vote for?"

Tsukune grinned sheepishly.

"Well… Ms. Hiboshi mentioned it was her birthday and I do still feel kind of bad about what happened to her. I had to vote for her and Tora."

Ushio snorted.

"A lot of us would have voted Akashiya if Ms. Nekonome had not stated clearly at the start that we could not vote for her. Then Mini Minx declared she would happily take all of our Akashiya's votes as a present for her birthday."

"So did you vote for her?"

"Of course. That girl has become much more fun to be around now that she gets all flustered about her size. I think nearly half the class has picked her up, including the girls."

Tora chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm still surprised Ms. Arashimideru moved her that one time when she was blocking the aisle."

"That was funny. Mini Minx was in shock the whole afternoon."

Kurumu smiled as Bikiyama reached the crossover and started down the stairs with Deshi a couple steps behind her. The foreigner turned about and started to hop down the steps backwards while holding her staff upright in her left palm.

"Show off."

"What show?"

Satsuki shook her head as she followed after the smirking Deshi.

"So who did you vote for, Nazohashi?"

"I selected Hiboshi, Arashimideru, Tsukune and Tomisaki. I regard them as the most prominent and most helpful of the students in our classroom."

"Yea, I picked Tomisaki too, since he offered to help with the council stuff. My second had to be Kamitsuku, since he's always a help to our club."

"Aw, Ushio. Sounds like you didn't get many votes."

"Don't really care to. Voted your boyfriend and Ikazuchi. That guy is always a hoot."

Ikazuchi Inuki was a rare raiji from Uchimori, a village in the Tainai region. He was on the baseball team and was cousins with Gizatochi Denji, a third year and starting pitcher for the team. Gizatochi's family had given Asuka a convenient excuse to attend Yokai. As Asuka was a raiji, she was technically here under the premise of finding a mate, though her real reason was because Taijin was a giant and would not have been allowed to attend the main school of Iwate which was in Yuusei where Asuka's parents lived.

"What about the second girl? Did you vote for Tora?"

"I did, though dummy here voted for Ms. Irewata."

"What? Those two are cute together."

Kurumu chuckled, aware that Irewata often clung to Hiboshi in her current state. Hiboshi had switched homerooms with Yaisoku so she could be in Nekonome's class with Irewata.

"So who do you think won your nominations? We're all pretty sure Ichida and myself won our classroom with some ideas over whom would be our seconds."

Tora shrugged as she reached the halfway landing alongside Satsuki a little ahead of them.

"I'm guessing Ms. Hiboshi and Tsukune won ours. Like you say, the other nomination is questionable."

"I think you don't realize how popular you are Tora."

Tora huffed at Tsukune's remark.

"I hardly consider my status popular. I'm known because of the club and my former role as class rep."

"You'll probably get in over any of the other girls."

"That will be problematic if I'm to help write this article."

"Hey, Nozomi. Who do you think got nominated for class one?"

The girl glanced over her shoulder, pausing with a confused look at Deshi's antics. Shaking her head, she took the last couple steps to reach the bottom.

"Pretty sure both class reps got in. Can't say about anyone else."

"What about Asuka?"

Bikiyama snorted, allowing them to catch up with her. Deshi twirled about upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, snapping her staff up and resting it across the back of her neck and shoulders.

"That little spaz steps on too many toes. I would think Touzoku, Hibiki or Masataka would get in before her. I personally voted Asakira and Touzoku, but Kakeru picked Hibiki and Asakira while Asuka went with Touzoku and Masataka. Can't really say what everyone else did."

Kurumu smiled, somewhat familiar with all these other girls. Asakira had grown up in Moegara with Kaimura Yuko from Kokoa's lunch group. She was the class rep whom had joined the fencing club. She was a tall, pretty girl but not that sociable. Like almost every salamander Kurumu had met, Asakira had reddish hair.

Touzoku Ran was one of Kana's friends from the Fukui prefecture. She was an optimistic and cheerful tanuki with glossy black hair whom had joined the gymnastics club. She lived on the sixth floor with Itazura, another of Kana's friends, whom had been Kurumu's neighbor.

Hibiki was a strawberry haired girl about Tsukune's height whom was on the volleyball team and was at station eight in Kurumu's home ec class. Masataka Midori was an Undine girl from Kamitsuku's village in Itoigawa and was also in the home ec class at station nine. Kurumu had not spoken much with either girl.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kurumu grinned at Bikiyama.

"What about the guys?"

"I don't know. Pretty sure Hayate will get in but no clue about the second. Tokeru is kind of cool if you don't mind the quiet, serious type. Tatakai is good for jokes, but that bald head does him no favors."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. Hayate was the other class rep and part of the tennis club. Tatakai was another one of Uchiyama's friends from Okayama. He had shaved his head for some reason. She had probably seen the guy around but had never spoken with him. She recalled Asuka mentioning Tokeru but not having a strong opinion about any of the guys from the class.

"We'll be seeing you ladies later."

Kurumu nodded, offering a wave as Ushio and Tamaishi walked back down the hall towards the end of the line. Giving Tsukune's hand a squeeze, she started off with the group alongside Tora.

"Just so you both know, Satsuki and I voted for Yukari. I would love to see her get the nomination, though a lot of the other girls picked the younger Hineri."

"That would be amusing, considering how much trouble she had with her classmates at the start."

Kurumu smiled as they made their way along the line that blocked the doors to the home ec room. Most of the students paid them no attention, though a few were annoyed. The PSC members were always allowed to bypass the lunch line.

"Do you think it will mostly be class reps that get nominated?"

"That's probably the case for the first years. There's not much else for new students to go by."

"I don't know. There's a lot of people that went to junior high together."

"Yes, but that should have resulted in those kids being picked as class reps. This is homeroom based."

"I'm a little surprised it isn't more about athletics."

Tora shrugged at his comment.

"You've been to a rep meeting. Those are unquestionably the most popular first years. Most of the class reps for the first years are ranked in our top thirty. I believe Mr. Hayate is the lowest ranked."

Uchikawa's group was lingering at the end of the hall near the door to the second year science room which was always vacant sixth period. Uchikawa waved which caused the other two to notice them.

"You took a long time."

Bikiyama shrugged at Kiba's comment, gesturing back at them.

"They were all chatting about the voting. Sounds like it will be a contest between class reps."

"That is possible. I'm sure most of our class would vote for Mr. Heniki."

Kurumu pointedly waved at the boys behind Uchikawa, whom offered slight smiles and waved back. She stopped by the group, aware that Satsuki and Deshi were continuing around the corner without her.

"Hold up a bit."

Tora frowned but complied.

"What is it?"

"I need you to stick with me or I can't get my free lunch."

"You are eating with the PSC today, Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu nodded.

"I'm dropping him off but was curious how you felt about the voting, what with you being a class rep and related to the faculty."

Uchikawa grinned.

"I shouldn't boast, but I'm certain I won my classroom. I tried not to engage in conversation over whom else would be selected."

"No way Nikki gets in. She's a tramp."

Matsudera smacked Kiba's shoulder.

"In what way?"

"In every way."

"What about your class? Any hopes for Kana?"

Kiba snorted.

"Zukkutani? I think her getting in is about as likely as me."

"Which is nonexistent."

"Fuck off."

"Mr. Unsei is class seven's rep and son of a second year English instructor. He should be in."

Uchikawa nodded at Tora's comment.

"Without a doubt he would be. I believe Ms. Nemoto would win Ms. Kiba's class. I also understand Ms. Niwa is quite friendly and intelligent."

Kiba sighed dramatically.

"As if it matters whom gets to stand in Ms. Perfect's shadow. I hope Niwa does get it so they can drink tea together with their pinkies and noses up."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. Letting go of Tsukune's hand she reached over to touch Tora's arm.

"That's all I was really curious about. I'll lunch with you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"Later."

Kurumu walked apart from the line with Tora as they quickly made their way to the service door next to the racks of trays. Kurumu hurried a couple steps ahead, to hold the door open for Tora, whom nodded and slipped inside the small hall which opened up into a large receiving room which had a small break area. Closing the door behind her, Kurumu followed Tora whom promptly turned right down a hall that would empty into the kitchen area.

"Hey, Tora. What's your opinion on Ms. Herikuda?"

Tora glanced back at her as they entered the noisy kitchen. The sphinx shrugged as she resumed her march over to the silver carts which had the preassembled meals for the PSC. A nearby worker noted their presence, quickly moving to the cart to hand over the lunches.

"I think Ms. Herikuda is an agreeable person."

Tora took the tray which was handed to her. She walked around the cart, intent on the far door. Kurumu nodded at the worker as she took her own tray, following after the sphinx.

"That weekend before our first paper release, she suggested the student council renegotiate the budget for the newspaper club. Naturally the idea was shot down as Kuyo was still in the picture."

"So she's a class rep."

Tora nodded, opening the door which emptied out behind the registers.

"She's the rep for senior class six. She's also friends with several club presidents, trying to keep their clubs from being overlooked by the student council."

Kurumu frowned as they walked the short distance to the double door which opened into the large gymnasium. They left the noisy cafeteria behind, walking slowly across the expansive chamber.

"Is she really popular?"

"Maybe. She's a top twenty student and is active in our rep meetings. She always has something to say."

Kurumu wondered why this was the first she had heard of the importance of this girl beyond the praises from Juri which she had quickly forgotten. Satsuki had met her once, claiming her annoying, but Satsuki felt that way about Juri's lunch group. Kurumu had learned to regard Satsuki's opinion about others about as serious as she would Mizore's.

"Has Ginei apologized to Hajihachi?"

"I have not asked."

Kurumu hesitated, unsure how to follow this impulsive concern. They steadily approached the stage, favoring the small hall that flanked the raised platform. At the end of this hall was the door to the girls' locker room and there was another door which opened into a storage room for the stage.

"Do you think she's responsible for the baked goods he was given Saturday?"

"It wasn't me, if that's what you're hoping."

"I'm just curious what it is you want, Tora?"

"What I've always wanted. A college education in law."

Kurumu frowned as they reached their destination. Tora was determined to follow in her mother's footsteps since she knew it would please her mother. While Kurumu felt she should scold Tora for having such a simple approach to this, she lacked a reasonable alternative. Tora opened the door and gestured for Kurumu to enter first.

The storage room was no different than it had been since Kurumu had first had a lunch here back before Moka's birthday. All the props and boxes had been pushed up against the walls to allow for a clear space in the center of the room in which a low table had been placed. Deshi and Satsuki were already seated next to a third girl and only one young man sat across the table from them.

Meirowasa Tokori had shoulder length hair which was peppered black and white in a manner that it was hard to say which color was predominate. The girl had been born and raised in Mononoke. With an inugami mother and an undine father, she was a monstrel whom had been placed in the PSC by Ms. Yoshino and the Headmaster to annoy Kuyo and to show the monstrel community that Yokai was striving to be a better place.

During the craziness of the past couple weeks, Tokori's family had been moved to Kurumu's suite a short time after learning about Yakumaru's involvement. That same night, Yoshii burned down their home, allowing Yakumaru to believe he had killed them. On the day of the assembly, Mr. Sawayaka's daughter had decided to take in Tokori's family. Considering the two had not seemed that close, Kurumu was a little confused why that had happened and had not been able to talk with Tokori about it.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of Ms. Kurono's company?"

Koike Kousuke was a PSC second year and former classmate of Ginei. The tawny haired guy flashed her a toothy grin as she knelt down between him and Tokori. Tora decisively took a seat on the other side between Satsuki and Deshi.

"I wanted to check on Tokori and make sure everything is fine with her and Sawayaka."

Tokori frowned at her, swallowing down a mouthful of noodles. The girl seized up another full load of noodles while holding the cup in her other hand.

"It's fine."

"No really. I don't mind that you guys moved out, but I'm surprised she took you in."

Tokori shrugged, slurping down the contents of her chopsticks.

"Ms. Sawayaka is a generous, young lady. Her father was equally admirable, even if he was mixed up with a treasonous character. His loss was unfortunate."

Kurumu smiled at Koike, peeling about the lid off one of the containers.

"So where's the rest of your PSC crew?"

Koike frowned.

"I'm sure you're aware that Mr. Umizake has been suspended. As for the other second years, they have their own matters to attend to."

"I understand Lady Hineri will be stepping down."

"Mr. Sabaku will be taking her place so that she may spend more time studying for exams."

"This is not surprising, Kurumu. A lot of third year club presidents are looking to hand over their roles prior to the next midterms."

Kurumu nodded, aware Tashikana had mentioned this during his morning announcements. The only club members he had were a trio of kappa girls whom had been too shy to do karaoke at Kiki's birthday party.

"Do you have any opinions on this contest?"

"I think it is a great distraction from the recent troubles."

"Any strong candidates from your homeroom?"

Koike grinned.

"I have the good fortune of sharing several classmates from last year. Naturally I picked Ms. Hajihachi and Ms. Sukoyaka."

Tokori chuckled.

"That's sweet of you."

"What's so sweet about that? I've met Hajihachi. She's apparently going to start writing a fashion article for us in our future papers."

Koike perked up as Tokori continued to chuckle.

"I wasn't aware of that."

"I was talking about Myaku. Sukoyaka Myaku is a local girl and her parents run a dagashi shop."

"Oh yes! Great place and Ms. Sukoyaka was a classmate of mine last year too. It was a tough call because I also have Ms. Watanabe and she's in gymnastics with Ms. Roniushi, a friend of Ms. Hajihachi. And that's not even bringing up the rest of the girls in the class. We have Ms. Samurakami from the track team, whom happens to be our smartest girl, and we also have Ms. Kashisora, whom is easily as mischievous as your club president."

Satsuki snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like you had a rough choice."

"It really was, though I fear the girls had an equally difficult time. Other than our class rep, Mr. Machida, I don't know if we have any stand out guys."

Tora coughed up a laugh, shaking her head.

"Ms. Nazohashi?"

"Sorry. It's just the thought that Mr. Machida would be the go to pick for your class. That's dreadful."

Koike frowned.

"He's a very intelligent man ranked in our top twenty."

"He has never participated in the rep meetings. I don't know why your class selected him."

"Is he cute?"

Tora smirked at her.

"No, Kurumu. He's about as cute as his cousin from the pool party."

Kurumu nodded, recalling the Machida from class nine whom lived on Tsukune's floor and was part of the arcade club. The guy looked strong but was nothing special to talk about.

"What about your class, Tokori? Any big names other than your class rep, Noboru?"

Tokori shrugged, opening up another cup on her tray.

"Nobody that comes to mind."

"Do you think you'd get voted in?"

"I hope not."

"That's an answer I can respect."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head at Tora.

"I'm serious. I can't think of any girls from class five."

"There were some track girls in there."

"Well, yea, but none that immediately cross my mind as important. I know there's a couple choir girls and a cheerleader in there."

"I think it's going to be irrelevant whom wins class five."

Kurumu frowned at Satsuki.

"Don't say that."

"I'm being serious. How many finalists did they say was going on to the last round?"

"They didn't specify that, Ms. Unari."

"Okay, well, let's say it's eight so that the final vote is the same scope as this round. I'm sure I'm not going to pick one of the two girls from class five unless Meirowasa happens to be one of them."

"I seriously don't want to be involved in this."

Kurumu smiled.

"Are you sure everything is okay with you?"

"It's fine. Mikomi is having a harder time than I am. I'm glad she took us in so that she didn't have to deal with everything by herself."

"That was her father's recommendation."

Tokori nodded at Koike.

"He knew he would have to leave her behind to face charges of treason and was not likely to return. She just wasn't prepared to lose him immediately."

Kurumu glanced over at Tora.

"Do you think we could visit this weekend?"

"Maybe. If Ms. Sawayaka doesn't mind."

"I don't care one way or the other."

Kurumu nodded at Tokori's nonchalant dismissal.

"How does Sawayaka feel about this contest?"

Tokori frowned.

"I haven't spoken with her yet about it. You know I don't have her in any classes until home ec, and you know how Ms. Kuwabara is."

Kurumu smiled apologetically.

"Yea, that's right. What about gym?"

"I have Ms. Hoshineru. She doesn't like us chatting with the other groups."

Kurumu felt silly for asking, aware that Ms. Hoshineru, the volleyball coach, had all the odd number homerooms and was less tolerant of gossip than Coach Kibashiro.

"Well… I hope she doesn't mind winning her homeroom."

* * *

"So you two went to junior high together?"

Taniguchi Nagisa was a toffee haired girl with a ponytail and a side braid behind each ear. Being from Ikinakawa, an undine village in the Joetsu area, she had been placed in Mr. Hino's class since he insisted having all first years from his village in his homeroom. The girl smiled with a soft look in her cream eyes as she nodded.

"My village is much too small to have its own junior high."

"The junior high is pretty much the only thing we have going for our community. I think we have more students than Mimori."

Mizumi Aoi had curly, cornflower blue hair which spiraled down past her shoulders. Mizumi was from Houkai's class twelve and shared Kokoa's computer elective, working at a station with Akegawa and Kiki. She had joined the tennis club with Taniguchi mostly to keep in touch with her junior high friend. She was about Moka's height, making her the tallest of their group.

The Mimori she referred to was one of the other high schools in the Niigata prefecture. Mimori High was located in Watasora, sharing grounds with the junior high that served the Tokamachi area. It served as an optional high school for the southern half of Niigata. The other major high school was Hisoshi, which Kurumu understood was closer to the actual city of Niigata.

"Did any of your classmates go to Mimori?"

Both girls shook their heads as they slowly walked towards the tennis courts in the warm afternoon sun. A gentle breeze wafted about without any firm direction. Like Kurumu, they had their schoolbags slung over their shoulders.

"It's more likely they would attend Hisoshi or Yokai, if they planned to bother with high school."

"The junior high in Umiman also serves all the Sado communities. There's like four or five that I know about, all about the same size as my home town."

Mizumi had explained Umiman was an underwater city easily twice the size of Mononoke off the coast of Kashiwazaki. Unlike many of the Sado and Joetsu villages, Umiman was large enough to separate their races into districts within the same community.

"So I guess you knew Yamane from your homeroom?"

Taniguchi smiled, glancing down at Kokoa whom was clinging tightly to her arm. The vampire rested her head against Taniguchi's shoulder.

"Yamane is from Nugishio. We also know Sawaguchi, since she grew up in Umiman."

"So did the Unabara twins. I think like half of the swim club is from my home town."

The Unabara twins had been two of the girls abducted by Ms. Ishigami. Being in class one, Tarako had often pestered Kurumu in gym and in remedial lessons to bring boys to the pool so that they could donate their pent up sexual energy to help the seniors ovulate. The girl had not spoken with her at all since Tsukune's birthday.

"I thought your two friends were having a hard time picking a club. Sounds like they should have known a lot of girls from junior high."

"You mean Ayame and Chiharu?"

"Those two have always been picky about whom they hang out with. I'm surprised they get along with Ms. Doronuma, considering she's not one of us."

Doronuma Kiriko was the lead singer of the music club. Kurumu had spoken with the girl a little during Kiki's birthday party. She knew the short, ebony haired singer kept to herself in class, barely interacting with Taniguchi whom sat next to her.

"But she grew up with Taniguchi in Ikinakawa. She's not an Undine?"

"Her father is an undine. She's the same as Ms. Usabara, whom is from Aranami."

Kurumu nodded, guessing that name belonged to a Sado village. They were nearly at the tennis courts since it was not that far of a walk from the school to the athletic fields. It would have been a shorter walk if they had gone through the lockers, gym and cafeteria, but Kokoa had wanted to be outside.

There were eight tennis courts off to the side of the track and soccer field. The courts had a black mesh fence built around them. Bleachers flanked both sides of the courts and there was a small building off to the far left for concessions and the lockers for visiting teams. That building was almost identical to the one nestled between the ballfields where Mizore and Kotsubo had met in secret to have lunch.

"Why don't your friends hang out with some girls from Aranami?"

"I believe there's only three seniors, two being cheerleaders and the other in band. The only second year, Ms. Uta, is in volleyball."

"Oh! She's in my home ec class with Mizudake."

Mizumi nodded as they walked through the small path between the two bleachers that flanked the south sides of the courts.

"Yea. Ms. Uta and Ms. Kirisame are both second years in volleyball. Ms. Kirisame is an undine like me from Umiman."

"Manami and Tarumi are both in gymnastics. I can't imagine Ayame or Chiharu enjoying that."

"Kasumi wouldn't have minded the company in the kimono club. She only joined to be with Kora."

"Kasumi could have joined the drama club to be with her brother."

Mizumi waved her hand dismissively as they turned right. The boys were clearly using the left six courts, as each pair of courts was divided from the next by the black fence. The girls had all gathered in the pair of courts closest to the track field, though had spread out in random groups. Coach Yaisoku stood behind a table which had been set up in the center of the north side. Hiboshi's crew were seated on the spongy, black turf which surrounded the green rectangles bordered by a white line which marked out of bounds.

"She would have been lonelier in that club. I hear there are more boys than girls and she's too shy."

"You're talking about Ms. Hasegawa from Moka's class."

Mizumi nodded at Kokoa's remark.

"I grew up with Kasumi. Sad that we didn't get the same homeroom, but we live on the same floor in the dorms and have the same instructors so it's easy to study and do homework together."

Kurumu paused, reaching the gate. She tugged it open and grinned at Kokoa.

"Are you going to let her go?"

"I'm fine like this."

Kurumu chuckled as Taniguchi sighed, reaching over to push on the vampire's head.

"How will you ever find your sylph hanging on me like this?"

Kokoa whimpered, allowing Taniguchi to free herself.

"My sylph would be fine with me being close to other girls."

They lingered at the gate, none of them making a move to enter.

"I'm curious how you feel about this. It doesn't bother you to see her hang on your friend like that?"

Mizumi giggled, promptly grabbing Taniguchi by the arm.

"Nagisa has always allowed other girls to have their way with her."

"Word choice, Aoi."

"I meant you don't mind being close."

"I don't mind when others initiate it."

Kurumu supposed she would have to take the first step. Stepping inside the gate, she slowly walked with her attention back on the trio.

"Have you ever eaten lunch with Kokoa?"

Taniguchi laughed, favoring Kokoa a smile.

"I actually did so today and find the company interesting. I would not have guessed Ms. Akegawa was a salamander, since many of them tend to carry themselves with more confidence. As for Ms. Antai, I'm surprised such an energetic girl is a sylph. Most of their kind are reserved."

"It's about time the two of you arrived. Get some cake!"

Hiboshi Netsuki was on her feet, gesturing at the table which was laden with sweets. Her auburn curls bounced over her shoulders and back. Having been reset back to her ten year old body due to that being the nature of her omamori charm, she was shorter than most of the other girls present.

Since the incident, Hiboshi had befriended Dakuhime Mayumi, the only girl here whom might be shorter than the kitsune. Dakuhime was a choir girl from class twelve whom felt her home was much too close to Watasora to consider attending Mimori as that meant she would have to continue living with her mother. She often sang in the shower and had her grayish hair braided on the sides.

The sable haired girl whose locks pooled about the ground around her was Dakuhime's friend from junior high. Kurumu did not recall the girl's name, only aware that she lived on the same floor as Dakuhime and Hiboshi and that she had joined choir.

Sitting beside Kumiko was Yaisoku Ami, from Nagamushi's class four. Like Kumiko, Ami was a jorougumo. Ami had her black hair done up in multiple braids twisted tightly against her scalp. Kurumu had never seen Ami take the braids out, not even in the couple instances she had seen the girl in the showers.

With Coach Yaisoku Michi being in charge of tennis, it was no surprise that Ami had joined the club. Hiboshi had joined the club because she had become real good at the sport, winning the junior high regional, though Kurumu had no idea whom that had been against. She knew Taniguchi, Ichida and Mizumi had not played competitively in their junior highs.

Irewata was the only buxom girl in the group. The gyokuto girl had the usual pink eyes and had mousy, fluffy hair and had joined the volleyball team with her friend Meisai Nadako, one of the gyokuto girls whom had been moved to station fourteen in Kurumu's home ec class.

After offering a soft apology, Taniguchi walked off to the table with Mizumi in tow. Kokoa came up beside Kurumu, grabbing her by the sleeve as she regarded Hiboshi's crew. The kitsune grinned at them.

"You must be Ms. Akashiya's sister. I am Hiboshi Netsuki. Welcome to my birthday party."

Kokoa immediately released Kurumu's sleeve, crossing her arms about her chest. Kurumu took the opportunity to open her schoolbag and pull out a notebook and pencil.

"My sister has mentioned you. She said you used to be taller than her."

Hiboshi grinned, puffing up her chest as she turned her nose up.

"I was prettier too. Since the incident, I've already grown a centimeter. I'm hoping to be over 145 when I return from summer break."

"Do you mind if I do your interview for the tennis article?"

Hiboshi huffed, glancing her yellow eyes aside.

"Is that what you're here for? Fine. I shall tolerate your presence in that regard."

Kurumu chuckled, scribbling Hiboshi's name at the top of the page. She quickly added the facts she knew about the girl, including how she had choir as her elective. Hiboshi shared that elective with Kumiko, Haruhi and Ami.

"Did you want me to mention your relationship to Kuyo?"

Hiboshi grimaced.

"Please don't."

"Are you still engaged to him?"

"As far as I know."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"I only know Fairy Tale didn't execute him. But don't write about that junk. Or say anything about Haruhi. I'm not interested in a relationship. That's all you need to say."

Kurumu smiled, doubting Hiboshi would have any admirers in her current state. At least not law abiding ones. She tapped her pencil against the notebook.

"You won regionals during junior high. Whom was that against?"

Hiboshi shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know much about that. There's not any other junior highs in Niigata which compete in tennis at that level, so we were in other prefectures all the time. I only cared about winning. I didn't pay much attention to whom I was playing against, since I never lost."

"That's awesome."

Hiboshi grinned at Kokoa's praise.

"I know. Ami played too. She wasn't as good, but I wouldn't say she's bad. She's better than the two novices you walked in with."

Ami giggled, shaking her head.

"I hope I would be. I've had three years of practice over them."

Kurumu jotted down notes for Ami, realizing she knew a lot of basic facts for her too.

"You have an older sister, right?"

"Mhm. She's at the table by Aunt Michi."

Kurumu nodded, glancing at the table. While the coach had long auburn hair drawn back in a simple ponytail, the girl beside her had short, black hair clipped back with a silver arachnid barrette.

Taniguchi and Mizumi had wandered over to join a trio of girls, of which Kurumu only knew Mizudake from her home ec class. The other two she had seen in gym but did not recall their names. One had platinum blond curls which fell past her shoulders. The other girl was about Kurumu's height with ebony hair drawn back in a long French braid. Though she was tiny, she had a notable bosom unlike her two companions or the two that joined them.

"What's her name?"

"My sister? Modoka."

"She's a second year, right?"

"Mhm."

"Kumiko mentioned that your mother did things right despite having the two of you close together."

"You told her that?"

"Yasi brought it up when that Sendou brat accused me of not caring about the declining number of our species. Your mother took better care of her health so she's fine."

"That's not true. It was bad luck."

"Of course it's true."

Ami sighed, shaking her head.

"You know, Keito is only a little more than two months older than Modoka. She's a March baby while Modoka was born on May seventeenth."

"I didn't realize Lady Hineri was that young."

"Yea. My birthday is January third while Kumiko was born on September fourth. It's not like our mother had that much more of a recovery between us."

"Well apparently my mother should have taken those extra months if she didn't want to spend the rest of her life bedridden."

Kurumu grimaced, the talk bringing up thoughts of Nerume.

"Some things just happen."

"Are you ever going to properly introduce me to these girls?"

Kurumu chuckled at Kokoa's indignant remark.

"Yes, my apologies. This lovely young lady with me is Shuzen Kokoa, Moka's sister."

A couple girls giggled while the sable haired girl nodded while staring at them with deep, indigo eyes. The girl quietly munched on a muffin which she held in both hands.

"These girls are friends of Ms. Hiboshi. Irewata Haruhi, Yaisoku Ami and Hineri Kumiko grew up with her in Aranoiji, a village near mount Myoko."

"Not quite right. Only Haruhi lives in Aranoiji. We attended the junior high, but the village elders don't let us live in the village."

"Not that we care, since our kind prefer the company of humans."

Kurumu smirked.

"I didn't think you liked my boyfriend that much."

"Aono is a subspecies of the human race more commonly known as a pervert."

Hiboshi giggled at Kumiko's brusque remark.

"These other two are my new friends, Dakuhime Mayumi and Yokumoto Toshiko. Mayumi will be turning sixteen next Wednesday and Toshiko will turn sixteen the following Sunday."

Kurumu smiled softly, her moment of annoyance with Kumiko quickly passed with this announcement. She did recall Dakuhime informing her that she was older than Kurumu.

"There's quite a few birthdays here. I know Nerume's birthday is next Saturday and Hatoko's birthday is the Saturday after that. My birthday is the second of August."

"Who's Hatoko?"

"Hanetsume, from your class."

"Oh. Her. Hmm. Mayumi's choir is having a big birthday party after the term exams. They have several choir girls with birthdays coming up."

Dakuhime nodded enthusiastically.

"It's true. Ms. Natsudera's birthday is this Sunday and the elder Ms. Tadayo turns eighteen on the twenty seventh. Ms. Amatsu will be turning seventeen on the fifth of August. With so many birthdays, Mrs. Tomarigi thought it would be a great idea."

Kurumu chuckled as she tapped her pencil against her notebook. She had taken the birthdays of the first years she had interviewed but that had been so long ago and had felt unimportant at the time. Ginei and Tora had helped handle the upperclassmen, of which only Okimune had stood out. She smiled, recalling Uchikawa had recently mentioned this Amatsu being similar to Heniki and Shiruba.

"Any hopes for the future, favorite things, goals for the club you would like to add?"

"I'm going to be on the team next year. That's my goal."

Ami giggled, shaking her head.

"That's a big goal, Netsuki. I don't think I could manage that."

"Of course you can't. I'm better than you."

"That's not what I meant."

"We only have six second years and the team needs eight players. That means two of us first years will have to be on the starting roster next year. Even being tiny, I'm better than any of the other first years."

Kurumu glanced at Ami.

"Is she serious?"

Ami shrugged.

"Sort of. She struggles against Ms. Arashimideru but the other two girls are new. They might be better than her after a year of practice."

"I will be practicing that whole year too."

"It's a height advantage, Netsuki. You don't beat me nearly as clean as you did three months ago."

"But I still win."

Kurumu grinned, supposing she could write down Hiboshi's lofty aspirations. She did find it interesting that the team required eight players, though she supposed she could ask the coach about that later.

"What about you, Ami?"

"I think you should get some cake and bother my sister."

Kurumu smiled.

"I suppose I could get some cake. Do you want some?"

Kokoa nodded, glancing over the group.

"We should be with Nagisa."

Kurumu nodded, slipping the pencil in the binding of her notebook. She headed for the table with Kokoa in tow, noting the cake had been sliced up and set on small plates. There were several platters of cookies, sweet breads, muffins and candies. Selecting a piece of cake, she smiled across the table at the coach.

"I see you have a lot of sweets here."

"And I see you brought your notebook. Ms. Taniguchi mentioned you would be doing our club next."

"If it is no trouble."

"I certainly don't mind, though I hope you remember that this event is for Ms. Hiboshi."

"Of course. I was thinking I could do the pictures and the guys over the weekend."

"A lot of my members have the Saturday morning rep meeting. I can see about arranging a lunch here if you don't mind. Maybe start things around noon?"

Kurumu glanced at Kokoa whom had grabbed a larger plate and was piling all sorts of sweets on it. She knew Kokoa wanted to do something with her girls over the weekend and that Ginei had something in the works for the ballots of the next round.

"How about we set things for one? I don't know what the people taking pictures have planned and that way you don't have to come up with some special lunch on my account."

"I suppose that sounds fair. Have you met my niece, Modoka?"

Kurumu smiled at the other girl, shaking her head.

"Her sister told me to come over here and bother her."

Modoka smirked, glancing at the seated group.

"Did she now? What else has she said about me?"

"Not much. She mentioned your birthday is all."

"I guess this means you would like to know my homeroom, elective and role in the tennis club. I'm one of the singles."

"Singles?"

"Tennis matches are determined by the overall performance of the school. Each school has two single competitors for men and women, two pairs for men and women and two mixed pairs. While winning individually is important, the overall performance of the team is also considered."

"I could win all my matches and still advance to nationals as an individual, but our team as a whole could lose. Our other single is Ms. Sekkeimoto Himoko, the little one with Ms. Taniguchi."

Coach Yaisoku grinned, gesturing at the buxom girl.

"She's a senior and Ms. Yumeito's cousin."

Kurumu smiled, recalling the one time she had met Ms. Yumeito when her mother had gone out drinking with Ms. Nekonome and several friends, Coach Yaisoku included.

"So how is a winner decided?"

"We've been teaching tennis for the past couple weeks in gym, Ms. Kurono. I would hope you know how a match is won."

Kurumu laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

"I know that much. I meant, do you total up the number of wins in your group? What happens if you have five wins each?"

"Then the match is declared as a draw. There is no shame in having a tie."

Aware that Kokoa had abandoned her for Taniguchi's company, Kurumu jotted down these details. She started spots for Modoka, Mizudake, Sekkeimoto, Taniguchi and Mizumi, figuring she would head over to join Kokoa after she finished some minor details with Modoka.

"Would I be wrong in assuming Imoshinai and Shimote being the best schools to compete against?"

Both women chuckled, confirming her suspicions. Imoshinai was the monster school near Nagoya while Shimote was the school hidden in Mount Fuji. Both schools dominated the athletics of the Chubu region, Kurumu aware that Ushio's soccer team had been defeated by both. She had teased Ushio over his demands to see her in a cheerleader outfit after losing so badly to Shimote last weekend.

"So what elective and homeroom are you in?"

"I'm in Mrs. Itou's culture class and am the class rep for Mr. Fujita's homeroom."

"Okimune's class."

"I see Ms. Okimune must have made an impression for you to know that."

"She's a friend to Ginei so our paths have crossed a couple times. I understand Inui is also in there."

Modoka chuckled at the mention of the guy whom had pretended to be a vampire to steal Moka away from Tsukune. At the time, Ginei had been doing everything he could to cause them grief, including that time he convinced Tora to put a barrier around the whole school and deny Tsukune entry until he agreed to withdraw from Yokai.

"I heard he had some trouble with your club around the time those missing girls were found. I trust Inui had nothing to do with that."

"He didn't. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Modoka giggled, shaking her head at her aunt's sour look.

"I've already arranged a special trip for my nieces this summer concerning this problem."

"Oh? What's this about?"

The coach waved dismissively at her niece.

"Just an educational vacation that we can discuss in private."

Kurumu smiled at the pair.

"Well, unless you have something you want me to add right now, I'll come back for the rest later. I'm going to find out what my milady is up to."

"Milady?"

Kurumu grinned at the coach, picking up her plate and tucking her notebook beneath her armpit.

"It's something Ms. Shuzen likes me to address her by. Later."

As Kurumu stalked off, she picked the cake slice off the plate and took a large bite. It was moist, fluffy and sweet. She mildly wished it was chocolate, but she realized she was in the minority there. A lot of monsters did not care for chocolate for one reason or another. Several girls claimed it gave them cramps and messed with their stomachs, Asuka straight up saying it always gave her diarrhea.

Kurumu meandered over to the group, eating her cake slowly as she listened in. The tall one with the platinum blond curls was talking to Kokoa with a bright smile as the vampire occasionally responded between swallows of sweets. The girl had a soft, raspy voice which required focus to notice.

"She's a nice person I would like to be friends with. If you could convince her to attend the next class rep meeting, I'm sure it would make many of us happy."

"Aren't you being sociable for a change."

The blond frowned, drawing back a step at Mizudake's remark. Mizudake had an amused expression on her pert lips. The top ten student and rep for the second year class four was slightly shorter than Taniguchi. She had short, wavy, bluish hair with frosted pink tips. Mizudake was the most slender of the group and it would not surprise Kurumu if she weighed less than Yukari.

"We haven't seen her in months. I was so hopeful she would come again when she took that position with Mr. Aono, but then such bad things happened and she switched homerooms."

"Sure, Ms. Akashiya was kind of cool, but not that much different than any of the other pretty first years. Ms. Nemoto is just as awesome and so is Ms. Zenpyou whom often tags along with the freak."

The tall girl's shoulders sagged as the light died in her icy blue eyes.

"You should not say such things."

"I'm being honest. There is nothing natural about the rep from class eleven. She's creepy."

"I think Ms. Akashiya and Ms. Honemoto would work well together. Both are scorned creatures, cast out of society for what they are without any regard to whom they are."

Kokoa took in a deep breath, lowering her muffin.

"I like you."

"Pardon?"

"You smell nice."

The tall girl blushed, drawing back another step.

"Ms. Genzaimuta is not the only sylph in our club. Would you care to meet the others?"

Kokoa shrugged, plopping another cookie in her mouth. Mizudake regarded Taniguchi curiously.

"What does it matter if she's a sylph? Everyone knows she's a reject anyways."

"Yuri!"

Genzaimuta absently hugged herself, looking about nervously. The small ebony haired girl leaned in against the sylph, touching the sylph's back.

"That was a difference of opinions between her parents and the elders of Koutoukumo which happened over a decade ago. It had nothing to do with Kumori."

"You all are way over protective for no reason. I was only poking fun at her."

Taniguchi pouted at her upperclassmen.

"Your teasing is a bit harsh."

Having finished with her cake, Kurumu glanced back at the table realizing she should have grabbed something to drink. She wondered if she should return the empty plate, but decided to stuff it in her schoolbag. Tugging her notebook free from under her arm, she freed her pencil from the binding and stepped closer to the group.

"So has milady been properly introduced?"

"Nagisa handled it for me."

Mizudake grinned, clapping her hand on her flat chest.

"Salutations, Ms. Kurono. Allow me to introduce my rival and the rep for class one, Genzaimuta Kumori. The runt over there is Sekkeimoto Himoko. These two come from the junior high in Machinise, which I heard you knew a few girls from."

Kurumu smiled, recalling this was the sylph whom had paced higher than Mizudake.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"I ate lunch with Ms. Herikuda today."

"I do know a few. I just met Ms. Gawauchi yesterday."

"Yea. Ms. Gawauchi mentioned Ms. Akashiya was now in her art class. My condolences to them both."

Kurumu frowned at Mizudake.

"What for?"

"It means they have to put up with Kyuushutsu Tokei."

Kurumu smiled, having heard this name recently.

"I understand he's a charming individual."

"He's annoying. Called me a water loli. I have boobs, dammit."

Mizudake accentuated the point by grabbing her chest with a slight jiggle of her hands. Kurumu felt it would be wrong to contradict the girl.

"Kumori and I had that playboy in our homeroom last year."

Kurumu nodded, deciding to jot down the fact that these two had been classmates last year. She glanced over her notes, filling in some things for Taniguchi, Mizumi and the two second years.

"So… where are you from?"

"Ikinakawa."

"So you had Mr. Hino last year?"

"You know about that? Weird guy. Don't know why he cares."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing Mr. Hino wanted to feel connected to his community.

"What elective do you have, Ms. Genzaimuta?"

"Hey! She's gets honorifics and I don't?"

Kurumu wagged her hand dismissively at the girl as Genzaimuta regarded her nervously.

"Uh… the culture class."

"Yea. Lucky brat here got to do home ec last year while I had to put up with choir."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. She turned her attention on the senior.

"I understand you're the cousin of Ms. Yumeito."

The girl nodded, smiling slightly.

"Are you also a class rep?"

"No. That's too much for me."

Sekkeimoto had pretty, lavender eyes.

"What classes are you in?"

"I'm in class four and have the health elective."

Kurumu paused as a thought crossed her mind.

"Do either of you know Ms. Tobuyoku or Ms. Honda? They're both from Nagaoka."

The two glanced at each other for a moment. Both looked at her, shaking their heads.

"I know a Mr. Honda whom was in my class"

"How many classes were in your junior high?"

"Only two."

"I'm surprised you guys don't know a couple first years from your junior high."

Taniguchi chuckled, gesturing at Mizumi.

"Neither of us knew the girls that died in my homeroom. I'm sure they went to junior high with us."

"Though we did have four classes per grade level and the school usually kept the undines together."

"I honestly kept to myself in junior high. I didn't know Ms. Sekkeimoto till I joined this club."

Kurumu smiled at Genzaimuta before turning her attention back to the senior.

"I understand you are one of the single competitors."

"She's only on the team because coach has a strict policy of playing our seniors, regardless of how much they suck."

Sekkeimoto pouted.

"I can't help it that I'm small."

"I'm small and I don't have any problems."

Taniguchi chuckled, sharing a glance with Mizumi.

"You're in a mixed pair with Mr. Shiname. Either of us could be on the team if he wanted to pair with us."

Mizudake huffed.

"Which he wouldn't because I'm better than both of you."

"Who's Shiname?"

Mizudake let out a raspy whimper as she clasped her chest. She gestured off to the boys playing tennis.

"Shiname Nureto is my destined partner. When we step on the court, we are not merely playing a game of tennis. We are moving as one body, proving our unity and love is stronger than all others."

Genzaimuta blushed as Taniguchi and Mizumi giggled, shaking their heads.

"They're cousins."

Mizudake mewled again, clearly dramatizing the situation.

"Oh, what does that matter? Blood cannot stand in the way of true love."

"Mr. Shiname is a co rep for class two with Ms. Yaisoku. This sexual deviant only joined the club because she wanted to be with him."

Mizudake wagged her finger at Taniguchi and Mizumi.

"And the two of you only joined because you wanted to witness my taboo love affair."

"I joined because you asked me to."

"I also encouraged you to be the class rep. How did you let that kappa take your spot?"

"I didn't care about the rep position. Besides, I still show up."

"Only because I pestered you to. And you don't even do that."

Mizumi shrugged at Mizudake's accusatory finger.

"Our class already has two reps. There's not much I would be doing."

"You are far too content to fade into obscurity. We are meant to shine."

"Like sunlight across the ocean."

Mizudake grinned at Taniguchi.

"Exactly."

"I don't know. Obscurity sounds delightful."

Kokoa grunted, poking Taniguchi in the shoulder.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're too blessed for that."

"So what is this group gossiping about?"

Kurumu glanced at a pair of girls whom had stepped up on her right. The closer one was about the same height as Moka and had shaggy, sable locks trimmed in a boyish manner. Her lovely butterscotch eyes twinkled in mirth as she favored them a snaggletooth grin. The other girl was about Genzaimuta's height with oily black hair which was tied in the back with an indigo ribbon.

"We were discussing how Himoko struggles on the court because the ball isn't the only thing bouncing all over the place."

Sekkeimoto whimpered, clasping her hands about her chest.

"I can't help that either."

Kurumu smiled softly, well aware of those woes having been subjected to this game these past few weeks. She was seriously thinking of buying a second sports bra with hopes that might stop the painful jiggle instigated by this rigorous activity.

"It's okay. You're a D cup, right?"

The girl bit her lower lip.

"E."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The girl shook her head animatedly, causing several girls to chuckle.

"Ms. Sekkeimoto is scared of boys. I hear she runs away from any boy whom tries to speak with her."

"It's dangerous."

Kurumu smiled. Being related to Ms. Yumeito, the girl was most likely an oomukade, which were prone to eat their mates if proper precautions were not taken.

"I wonder if you would be popular."

"Are you referring to the contest?"

"Of course."

Mizudake nodded, bowing her head with reverence.

"Yes, the contest. I do believe I shall win this thing."

The girl beside Kurumu laughed heartily.

"As full of yourself as ever."

Mizudake huffed, turning her nose up.

"I'm merely acknowledging my awesomeness compared to the rest of you peasants."

"I don't know if Ms. Sekkeimoto would get voted in, but I'd question the sanity of anyone that votes in this narcissistic surfboard."

"Oh, did I hear something barking? Someone must have let their pet out of its cage."

"Yea well this wolf has a bite. All you ever do is talk, little guppy."

Kurumu laughed, holding a hand up.

"Hold on. I'm Kurono Kurumu and this is Shuzen Kokoa. I'm here to do the interviews for the article while she's here to be with Taniguchi."

The girl beside her grinned, cocking her head aside.

"Katsukara Nagita. My friend here is Ogawa Emiri. We both went to the same junior high in Ashikantai, though she lives with the humans."

"So you know Matsudera and Kiba."

"Sure I know Nikki. Tried to get her to join us but she decided track was easier. At first I thought Ota had something to do with it, but I hear Nikki doesn't hang out with her."

"Ota?"

"Ota Hatsuko, a classmate of ours on the track team. She shares lunch with us on occasions but keeps to herself most of the time."

Kurumu nodded, jotting down the names of these two girls.

"So the two of you are second years?"

"Yes. I'm in class nine while Emiri is in class seven."

"What electives?"

Katsukara chuckled.

"I'm in the business program while Emiri has home ec. Are you seriously going to do full interviews right now? I just came over to mess with the pipsqueak."

Mizudake smirked.

"Which one?"

"The one more likely to get snatched up into a white van."

Mizudake clucked her tongue, shaking her head.

"You really shouldn't talk about our guests like that. What if Ms. Shuzen isn't as forgiving as I am?"

"Wait. What?"

Taniguchi motioned at Kokoa calmly.

"Don't worry. She's making fun of Ms. Katsukara."

Kokoa huffed, shaking her head.

"I thought you said there were sylphs in this club. As far as I can tell, Ms. Genzaimuta is the only one that smells right. But she's either very weak or very good at suppressing her powers."

"Hear that, Kumori. You're repressed. Strip down and free yourself of your insecurities."

Genzaimuta eeped, bumping into Sekkeimoto when she jerked away from Mizudake's grand gesture.

"What do you want with a sylph?"

"Does it matter, poodle girl?"

Katsukara smirked.

"How about you play a game with me? Loser has to spend the whole after party buck naked."

Half the girls blushed while the three undines giggled.

"Sure thing. Since you want to see me naked so badly, I might let you win."

Katsukara hesitated. She frowned, shaking her head.

"Whatever. Emiri is going to ref. Okay?"

Mizudake smirked, stalking off.

"Don't cry to me if you are disappointed with the results."

There was a pause as the trio stalked away. They reached the gate, slipping out and heading off.

"Where are they going?"

"They will either have to borrow stuff from the boys or get their gear from the storage room."

"So… there's an after party?"

Sekkeimoto nodded.

"Um, yea. Coach plans to have it after the boys wrap up practice."

"Where?"

"Ms. Kurukaze and Ms. Yoseibi share the suite next to mine."

Kokoa perked up. She had demolished the entirety of her sweets, leaving only crumbs on the large paper plate in her hands.

"Are those girls sylphs?"

"Ms. Yoseibi definitely is."

"Uh… why does she want a sylph?"

Kurumu smiled at the nervous Genzaimuta.

"She plans to add this girl to her collection of close friends. Taniguchi is one of the three girls she has collected, along with a salamander and a gnome."

Mizumi giggled, shaking her head.

"For real? Why does she want a bunch of girls whom normally wouldn't get along?"

"I get along with Ms. Mizudake."

"That's because Yuri likes you. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't talk to you."

"No offense, Ms. Genzaimuta, but I don't think you would speak to her of your own volition."

Genzaimuta looked down at Taniguchi's remark, not bothering to refute it.

"Well… I'm all for meeting the rest of the girls. I can finish these interviews at the after party."

"Shall we start with the remaining seniors then?"

Taniguchi gestured to a trio of girls whom were leaning against the fence in the corner near the boys. They were chatting with each other while making comments at the boys. There was something confident about the way the girl with the auburn hair held herself. Her locks were feathered on the sides while the back of her mane was twisted and pinned in an updo.

"I'm going to restock on sweets. I'll catch up with you."

Kurumu nodded at Mizumi as she started off with Taniguchi and Kokoa. She glanced at her notes for the girls she had talked with so far, knowing she had five of the six juniors already. She recalled Taniguchi telling her there was only five first years, which she had four of. She knew quite a bit about Arashimideru Maihime from Nekonome's homeroom, the last first year. The sylph girl was from Hateshinai and was in Tora's computer class.

"Oh. I didn't ask for their birthdays."

"Birthdays? Mine is the twenty second of February. Aoi turned sixteen a couple weeks ago on the twenty eighth and Yuri won't turn seventeen till the first of November. I can't help you with the others."

"What about Shiname?"

Taniguchi giggled.

"I think Yuri would be upset if I told you that."

"Does she really have a thing for her cousin?"

Taniguchi shook her head, smiling softly.

"No, but we all suspect Genzaimuta might."

Kurumu frowned as they neared the trio. The auburn haired one nodded at their arrival, gesturing to catch the attention of the other two. Being closer, the other two girls were notably taller than the first though about the same as each other. The tanned girl had glossy black hair which tapered to the nape of her neck in the back with a cowlick at the top of her head. The pale girl had long, greenish blond hair which was held up high in the back with a white ribbon, causing her long tresses to curl up before falling to the small of her back.

"These three are the rest of our seniors. The tanned one is Kinasute Kurenai. She's in a double with Ms. Katsukara. The fair one is Yoseibi Midori. They're both in class five with Ms. Yoseibi as the rep."

"So Ms. Kurono is doing our interviews today?"

Kurumu smiled at the auburn haired girl.

"Kokoa was invited to come with Taniguchi and I thought it would be a good opportunity."

"Kurukaze Hazori. Midori is my partner."

"I sort of deduced that when Ms. Sekkeimoto said you two lived together in a suite."

Kokoa took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She frowned, cocking her head.

"Only Ms. Yoseibi is a sylph."

Kurukaze grinned at Kokoa's assessment.

"That would be correct. Midori is from Koutoukumo while I'm from Hateshinai."

Kurumu frowned.

"I know sylphs come from both of those communities. Ms. Arashimideru is from Hateshinai."

Kurukaze nodded, gesturing at Arashimideru whom was keeping company with another girl with silvery white hair which was cut in a hime style with the mane in the back held in a long, silky ponytail.

"So is her cousin, Kazehime Yome. Neither are as sociable as Midori though."

Yoseibi smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"I'm honored with your praise."

Kokoa cocked her head.

"You're a Tengu. Strong, but still a Tengu."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kurukaze. My friend is obsessed with the idea of finding a sylph. I told her there were several in our club so she begged to come along."

Kinasute frowned at Taniguchi.

"What does she need a sylph for?"

"She insists she needs one as a friend."

"I would be more than willing to join this club if you have a girl I like."

The seniors exchanged glances.

"Why does this feel like we're being propositioned?"

"I know, right? It's like some back alley deal where sylphs are the goods and she's a customer."

"A slave market?"

Kokoa waved her hands, shaking her head.

"No, not like that. I just need a sylph as a friend. That's all."

The seniors exchanged glances again.

"It's Ms. Shuzen, right?"

Kokoa nodded at Kinasute.

"Well… I don't think I could recommend Midori since she's a senior and probably won't have much time for anything outside of club and studies at the start of next term."

Yoseibi nodded with an apologetic smile.

"I'm very sorry. I do hope you weren't having any hopes for my company."

"No, that's fine. You're not as strong as Antai. Maybe one of the other two would be better."

Kinasute grinned.

"Don't know what you mean about being strong, but those other girls are closer to your age. You would get more time out of them if you want to maximize your friendship."

"Then if you don't mind, I shall take Kokoa over to them."

Kurukaze chuckled, gesturing to the cousins.

"Go ahead."

Taniguchi nodded, offering her hand to Kokoa. The vampire stepped in to cling to Taniguchi's arm before the pair started off. Kurumu favored the trio of chuckling girls with a nervous smile as she tapped her pencil against the notebook.

"Your friend is cute, Ms. Kurono."

"Yea… Ms. Kurukaze. I've seen you in gym and distinctly recall your volleyball team obliterating most of the competition. At the time I only knew Horie and Kettou from track, with Kettou being so tall it really did not matter her lack of volleyball experience."

Kurukaze chuckled.

"Lack of volleyball experience? We've played volleyball every year in gym."

Kinasute grinned.

"Our team went undefeated. I heard you guys only lost one game to Haneru's crew. I don't think anyone can beat a team led by bouncy bunny."

"Yea, that was rough. She also had Iwadake on her team, which pretty much canceled out any height advantaged Kettou gave us."

"Not wanting to get too sidetracked but you're from class three, right?"

"Yup. I'm a co rep for Ms. Kurihara's class three with Ms. Horie, whom is our valedictorian so far. Though not for long. I'm going to dethrone her this time around."

"You haven't gotten her once."

"I think third is pretty respectable. And Midori here was in the top ten this time around."

"I do strive to keep up with your example."

Kurumu smiled as she thought about these girls whom had dominated the volleyball portion of gym.

"Ms. Kurukaze. Do you think you'll get through the first nomination round with someone like Ms. Horie in your class?"

Kurukaze grinned.

"I feel bad for the rest of the girls in our class, since some of them could get through if they were in other homerooms. Though maybe not class five. Midori's class has a lot of good girls in it too."

"Yea, like me."

The girls giggled in the pause that followed.

"So what electives do the three of you have?"

"Midori and I are in the business program while Kurenai here is in the computer."

"I'm curious, Ms. Kurono. Why does she want a sylph for a friend?"

Kurumu looked up after jotting down these notes. She smiled at Kinasute.

"It's something her mother told her to do and she follows her mother's word like law. She's surprisingly obedient despite how much of a whiner she can be when she's not getting her way."

"I'm sure there are other sylphs in this school if she doesn't take a liking to either of those two."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Oh, she's found one, but she doesn't like her because she's not very smart."

"A sylph that isn't smart. That's unusual."

"She's a first year from Hateshinai. Antai Hotaru, in the gymnastics club."

Kurukaze grinned.

"Konomi's cousin. Yea, I've heard of her. She's lazy, not dumb."

Kurumu nodded as she regarded her notes. She still had birthdays and the generic facts to pick up about Ms. Kazehime. After that it was pretty much anything the girls wanted to add.

"Any boyfriends for our seniors?"

"Hazori wouldn't mind nesting with Mikado."

"Yea, along with every Tengu girl and harpy enrolled in this academy."

Kurumu grinned, guessing this was the first name of Utsutei, the student council vice president. She understood that he revealed his true form at the welcoming ceremony with a speech about how they could only find true acceptance by not trying to hide the truth from each other, or some similar idealistic nonsense. It sounded good in theory, but admissions of weakness were invitations to bullying.

"Any serious boyfriends?"

"Oh, she's serious. He's in class with Midori and me and she's always asking about him."

"He is handsome and a top student. But I don't get the impression he's interested in a relationship at this time so there's no point in worrying about it now. We'll be much too busy next term to worry about this sort of thing anyways."

"Yeah, it sucks, right? Here we are in our final year and now all we can do is buckle down for exams. We missed the chance to find a boyfriend last year."

"What about you, Ms. Yoseibi?"

"Our race has a way of arranging these things, so I was never that invested in finding anyone. It would have been nice to meet someone but I never expected to have a boyfriend."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"It sounds like the closest thing this club has to a relationship is an illicit love affair between cousins."

The seniors grimaced, glancing at each other. Kurukaze shook her head.

"Please don't write about that. Genzaimuta has enough trouble fitting in as is."

"What's worse is that he wouldn't deny it, concerned about hurting her feelings."

Kurumu smiled apologetically.

"Uh… I was thinking of the thing between Mizudake and Shiname."

The trio of seniors chuckled, shaking their heads.

"That's just a joke. The real problem is our other mixed pair."

Kinasute nodded in agreement, crossing her arms.

"The Silent Prince, Soratani Soyo. He only talks with Genzaimuta. She joined our club because Mizudake insisted on competing with her. Soratani came with her. I feel like it's because he doesn't know what else to do with his life. I got the impression from Himoko that the two were inseparable in junior high. Something about her family being disowned."

Yoseibi sighed.

"I was too young at the time, but I know Soratani's family still lives in Koutoukumo. I understand he ran away to live with his uncle."

Kurumu smiled, tapping her pencil against the notebook. This sounded like great material for the article, but she guessed the coach would discourage any mentions about a serious family issue.

"So why are you here while Nagisa is there?"

Kurumu smirked at Mizumi whom had returned with a huge platter of sweets.

"Because those two are sylphs. Are you going to eat all that?"

"What else would I do with it?"

Kurumu chuckled, supposing Mizumi had a point.

"I'm thinking you should save some room for whatever they have planned for the after party."

Mizumi waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh please. Sweets go to a different stomach."

"That is so unfair. Don't flaunt your metabolism in front of those whom have to watch what they eat."

Kurumu chuckled at Kinasute's protest, suspecting she should not mention she did not share Kinasute's problems. She recalled her mother joking about there being no such thing as an overweight succubus.

"So how much fun are we going to have at this after party?"


	3. First Round Nominees

"After you, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu grinned as she stepped out into the hall in front of the two guys nominated for her class. The pair coincidentally happened to be the two she had picked. With a cursory glance to her right, she walked slowly in the direction of Nekonome's homeroom.

Not long after attendance had been taken, the Voice of Yokai had welcomed the students to another wonderful morning at Yokai. He had went through all the morning announcements before finally giving them the names of their nominees. As predicted, many of the names were class reps, though there had been a few surprises in the mix.

Kumiko had called the boys a bunch of degenerates when it had been revealed that more than half of them had voted for Yukari. The notion that they picked an eleven year old over any other girl in the room had Kumiko worried for their future.

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune stepped out of the back of Nekonome's homeroom with Tora. They were being let out ten minutes early so that they could gather in the gym for a special lunch. Grinning, Kurumu waved at the pair, quickly catching their attention.

"I said you could win."

Tora shrugged before crossing her arms.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Are you happy that Moka and Yukari won?"

Kurumu hopped into Tsukune's torso, nuzzling her cheek against his chest as she wrapped her arms about his torso. The boys chuckled behind her as Tsukune rubbed the top of her head.

"If only I had a girlfriend."

"It does have me question if I should try to get myself one."

"Mr. Ichida."

"Ms. Nazohashi."

Kurumu smiled as she drew back to arms' length from Tsukune. She glanced up at him, noting the quick aversion of his eyes to avoid her charm. She had mentioned that her ability to charm was no longer linked to her sight before he had been released from the hospital, but her gaze still operated on reflex. She had to focus if she wanted to charm someone with her voice or touch for it to work.

"Let's go join the others."

Grabbing him by his right hand, Kurumu tugged him in the direction of the cafeteria. Hiboshi and Ami were lingering in the hall near the front door for class four with Tomisaki. Tomisaki Saichiro was a russet haired boy about Moka's height whom had joined the cheerleader squad. He had attended the Myoko junior high in Aranoiji with Hiboshi and Ami.

Hiboshi's after party had been held in Kurukaze's suite. The senior tennis pair lived in suite 101 with Sekkeimoto living in 102. Kinasute did not live in 103, which apparently was home to a couple band girls. Instead, Kinasute lived with Lady Hineri in suite 303. Kurumu had long thought the adjacent building for suites 301 through 312 had housed track girls but she learned from Kinasute that the building also housed the volleyball girls and most of the girls from Myoko junior high.

As Thursdays happened to be the primary meeting days for the PSC, Lady Hineri had not joined them until the after party. Kurumu had seen the leader of the PSC smile for the first time since the death of Kusutate. The senior had spent most of the night grooming her little sister, whom had been all too willing to allow such pampering.

"What are the three of you waiting for?"

Hiboshi huffed at her inquiry, pointing over Kurumu's shoulder.

"It felt appropriate that we should wait for our fellow tennis first years, though Ms. Taniguchi clearly had other plans."

Kurumu chuckled, glancing across the hall. She saw no signs of the undine whom had been picked with her friend, Doronuma. Naturally their class rep, Yokokara, had been picked with Umizake. Like Yukari, Umizake would not be able to attend this event.

Kurumu glanced back at Tsukune, grinning before looking over the others in the group. She gestured at the charcoal haired boy with the hazel eyes.

"This is Senyou Nobuyuki from my homeroom."

"I have seen him around."

Senyou chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know it's bleak when you have to be introduced to the other nominees."

"I wouldn't fret over it, Mr. Senyou. I'm aware of whom you are."

Kurumu frowned at Tora.

"You do?"

"We share computer class. He's partnered with Deshi and Yukari."

Kurumu doubted Senyou had told her about his elective, since there was no way she would forget him saying he was partnered with Yukari. She turned her attention beyond him where a small group of five were steadily walking towards them. She grinned, gesturing for Moka to hurry up.

There were two other girls in the group. The one with the glossy black hair and cowlick was Touzoku Ran while the girl whom had her orchid hair styled up in a pixie cut was Zenpyou Manako. The tall class rep, Honemoto, had not survived the nomination round.

Kurumu knew the taller of the two guys from random sightings throughout the year. Hayate Kazuki had jagged, unruly locks which were a shade of dingy cotton. He stood a whole head over Touzoku, whom was not that much shorter than Moka. The sylph from Hateshinai came to a stop, crossing his arms about his chest as he regarded them.

Kurumu surmised the other guy whom was shorter than Ichida but taller than Senyou was Kishita. He had his cyan locks feathered and styled in a crew cut. When she had been finishing the interviews for the girls at the after party, they had mentioned Kishita and Kumoyuki were both sylphs from Koutoukumo. Kumoyuki from Kokoa's homeroom had been the only one of the four first year boys in the tennis club whom had not been nominated.

"Count yourself lucky, Akashiya. If Manako's class had anyone else worth picking, you would not have been allowed the privilege to compete against me."

"A belated happy birthday, Ms. Hiboshi."

Zenpyou chuckled as Moka politely bowed to Hiboshi, causing the small kitsune to flinch. Hiboshi huffed, turning her nose away.

"Don't think you can avoid my challenge with empty pleasantries."

"I'm sorry. I would have said something yesterday, but our paths never crossed."

"We should not linger here."

"Yea, we should get downstairs before the classes let out."

The group murmured in agreement with the tennis boys' remarks, resuming their walk along the balcony towards the crossover near the back of class five. Despite having started in the back, the two tennis boys had effortlessly pulled ahead of the group with their purposeful stride, Ichida keeping in step with them. Ami and Hiboshi must have felt compelled to stay with their club, walking quickly to match the longer strides of the boys. Everyone else walked no differently than normal.

"Hey, Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu glanced over her right shoulder as Tomisaki started down the stairs slightly ahead of her with Tora on his heels. Touzoku lingered a half step behind her next to Moka. The girl smiled sheepishly.

"Do you have any advice on how to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Being popular. I've never been nominated for something like this before."

Senyou chuckled as he casually brought up the rear with Zenpyou.

"You and me both. Don't worry though. We won't get through the next round."

"That's the wrong attitude to have, uh… who are you?"

Senyou smirked, holding his hands up in defeat as he started down the stairs.

"I could ask the same of you. Senyou Nobuyuki, from class two."

"Touzoku Ran, from class one."

Zenpyou waved a hand dismissively.

"It's really not that surprising for us to not know students from other homerooms."

"I've met a lot of new faces in class eleven and nine. It's almost like I've transferred to a different school."

Tora huffed, shaking her head at Moka's remark.

"Don't be silly. You knew Kiki and Michiko before the switch."

"Yea, but I never really saw them in class. It was mostly weekends."

Kurumu smiled with a slight pause in her descent down the stairs.

"I'm glad you were nominated, Moka. I know a lot of our old homeroom would have been devastated if you had not survived the first stage."

"The guys shouted and started a round of applause when her name was called out."

Kurumu chuckled, having heard the response. She shook her head as she reached the bottom of the stairs with Tsukune beside her. She noted that the lunch line was already forming for those fortunate enough to have gym fourth period.

"Antai got nominated for class eight and Kiba got nominated for class seven. I bet Uchikawa is amused to have Kiba with her."

Tsukune grinned.

"I don't know much about Ms. Antai, but she sounds like a good person."

"She's a lot of fun in gymnastics. Ms. Kochimaru also got picked for class twelve. That was a surprise."

Kurumu nodded, recalling Kochimaru Usagi was from the Tsunan area and had joined the gymnastics club. The gyokuto girl was part of a group of seven whom ate together in the senior class six which was the homeroom for both seniors of the group. Most of those girls from Tsunan were in the cheerleader squad with one of the seniors being another gymnast.

Both juniors from that group, Garakuta and Kukioba, had been called out. Kukioba was part of Kurumu's home ec class at station seven with Tsubuyama, a nekomusume girl from the cheerleader squad. Kurumu refrained from commenting about Kochimaru's inclusion, not wanting to voice her suspicions. Gyokuto girls were usually well endowed.

"While I don't know anything about this Kochimaru or Antai, I think it's great that Enoko got nominated. We can't have a bunch of princesses from the student council running over this competition."

Zenpyou laughed at Senyou's sentiment.

"I would not regard Ms. Honemoto as a princess."

"Excuse us."

The line parted at Tora's request, allowing them to slip through and continue down the hall. Kurumu noted Tomisaki had turned left and was cutting through the cafeteria on the heels of the tennis team. Squeezing Tsukune's hand, she tugged him as she quickened her step.

Being a few minutes before the bell, most of the tables in the cafeteria were empty. The soccer and baseball teams both had two dedicated tables and the tennis club had three. Despite all Ichida's talk about the genders keeping separate, one of their tables was a mixed gender which Taniguchi and Mizumi usually sat at with Mizudake, Genzaimuta and their respective partners.

"You know there was a lot of tennis players called up. I don't know all the guys from tennis, but I know both partners, Soratani and Shiname, were included."

"Partners?"

"They have mixed pairs. Mizudake with Shiname and Genzaimuta with Soratani. All four of them got nominated for this."

"That's not surprising. All four of them are class reps."

"I guess. I know the older Yaisoku sister and that Katsukara girl got in. So did Kurukaze and Yoseibi."

"Three of those being class reps."

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Tora.

"I didn't realize the tennis club had so many class reps."

"Haven't you been to a class rep meeting?"

"Once a long time ago."

"Ichida told me about this some weeks ago. Arashimideru's cousin, Kazehime, also got nominated. I think that's it. I'm a little surprised little Sekkeimoto didn't get in."

"Who's that?"

"She's that tiny girl Ginei told us about. You know, the one with the big-"

Kurumu made the same gesture Ginei had made weeks ago, though with only one hand since holding Tsukune's hand was more important. Tora sighed, shaking her head.

"The name is not familiar, though I know whom you are speaking of."

"She's a senior in class four. I think the names they said for that class were familiar."

Tora shrugged, glancing at Moka.

"I believe that class was won by Ms. Okutomo and Ms. Hidaka. They co rep that class."

"Yea, that's not helpful."

Tsukune chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You really are bad with names."

"I'm bad with names of people I don't interact much with. I don't remember half the second years from track whom I interviewed in our gym class since that was months ago."

Lacking the slow movement of a line, it did not take long for them to reach the open doors to the large gym at the other side of the cafeteria. The room was filled with the slight murmur of conversation as many groups sat about the open space, passing the time with idle banter.

Kurumu quickly spied the large tennis club group as Hiboshi and Ami took a seat among them. Kurumu noted Taniguchi was not among their number, though Lady Hineri was sitting beside the older Yaisoku.

"Where should we sit?"

"If Ms. Touzoku has no preferences, we should all sit with Enoko. Sound fair to everyone?"

"I don't mind."

Kurumu shrugged at Senyou's suggestion, also having no opinion on the matter. She shuffled forward, scanning the nearby groups for Kiba's face.

"There she is."

Tsukune gestured at two girls waving animatedly. Kiba and Antai were kneeling beside each other in a small group of friends. Kokoa was leaning against Taniguchi while Uchikawa offered them a subtle wave.

"Why is Kokoa here?"

Kurumu shrugged, figuring that was an answer that would probably not make any sense if they bothered to question the younger vampire. She glanced about the gathering as they made their way over to the group of first years.

With four students per homeroom, this hardly felt like a small group of the elite. The gym teachers had lined up at the foot of the stage and were standing about lunch carts laden with assembled meals. The cherry haired Hirata was among their number, having taken over Kotsubo's gym class. The basketball coach, Mr. Enkan, stood beside him and was notably taller with his orange, curly locks trimmed short. The guy with the sky blue, short hair was the baseball coach, Miyazawa and the guy on the other side of the cart he was manning was the older Miwa whom the choir teacher was married to. Both of the Miwa brothers had chocolate locks which were short and feathered, the older one being the advisor for the Kendo club while the younger was in charge of Karate. That left the last gym instructor as Ochi, the Judo club advisor. He was a large man with a shaved head. His arms and legs were thick like tree trunks.

"If everyone could take a seat, we shall begin handing out the lunches."

Beside the podium on the stage was Ms. Kurihara. The teacher had her greenish blond hair styled in a pixie cut with a trio of long braids in the back which dangled past the hem of her pencil skirt. She was a third year Japanese instructor and one of the faculty members whom had been in charge of the investigation of Tsukune's crimes which had nearly resulted in his expulsion.

There were other faculty members on the stage. Mr. Karatsuki was teacher for the computer class and the computer club advisor. He had his obsidian hair carefully styled in a short, business cut. Beside him was Mr. Agano, the instructor for the third year part of the business program and advisor for the music club. His caramel locks were feathered and short.

Naturally Ms. Nekonome was present. Fourth period should have been Kurumu's class with the blond advisor for the newspaper club, but she had bowed out early, leaving Ichida in charge of a study hall. The last faculty member on the stage was Mrs. Senda, whom had dull black hair which was curled on the sides and trimmed across the front in a hime style.

Tsukune tugged on her hand as he lowered down to take a seat next to Kiba. Kurumu smiled, following his lead to sit against him. Tora knelt down beside her as Senyou walked around to take a spot on Kiba's other side. Zenpyou plopped down on Tsukune's other side.

"What's up, brat?"

Kiba grinned at Senyou.

"How did you get nominated?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The two chuckled as Touzoku timidly took a seat beside Senyou, promptly getting a hug from Antai.

"So cool! I wanted Kochimaru to sit with us, but she's sticking with those girls with the big titties."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head as she relaxed against Tsukune's shoulder. Moka knelt down in the small space between Tora and Uchikawa, offering her sister a slight wave. Kokoa nodded, turning her attention to Kurumu.

"You will be preparing a dinner for my guests tomorrow."

Kurumu smiled at the serious request from Kokoa.

"Yes, Milady. Will Ms. Antai be part of this feast?"

"Nagisa thinks I should invite her. I'll ask Hikari and Ishiko later."

Moka frowned.

"You shouldn't force this, Kokoa. If you don't want to."

"I don't have much time."

"Speaking of time, I'm going to have a lot to do tomorrow. Can any of you talk with Kamitsuku about getting some of the film club together for some pictures? I got the tennis club set up for a shoot at one tomorrow afternoon out at their courts."

"That's going to be busy. Abe mentioned their baseball game against Toutoi starts at one."

Kurumu nodded, Kumiko having mentioned this at the after party.

"There's quite a bit of film club members up there. Maybe you can mention it yourself."

Kurumu frowned, following Tsukune's gesture. To her surprise, there were several students on the stage, though far in the back. She quickly picked out Oyanagi from the film club since his sickly green afro was easy to spot. He was also a former classmate with Ginei and was a cousin to Nakamoto, the girl whom had caused Ginei and Koike much trouble. Oyanagi was chatting with Kuroishi, another second year in the film club whom always held a camcorder. The shorter guy with his black hair bowl cut was pushing up his glasses as he brandished his recording device.

Kurumu would not say she was comfortable talking with either of these boys, though she realized the brunette hanging out with the half dozen girls was not a guy. Sangi, the film club president, did herself no favors having her unruly hair cut so short. From this distance, she looked like a stocky boy with a camera dangling from the wide, black strap about her neck.

"Will you need any help with interviews?"

Kurumu shook her head, drawing her attention back to Tora.

"I did all the girls last night. Didn't get home until after nine. Had to do my laundry after that."

"You never do laundry at my place anymore."

Kurumu smirked.

"The last time it wasn't just laundry that got done."

There was quite the mixed reaction from the group ranging from smiles to blushes with Antai and Kokoa betraying confusion.

"Are you sure you won't need any help with the interviews?"

"It's only like fifteen or so guys. I'll be fine on my own. It's the pictures that I need handled."

"Tomorrow will be our last rep meeting of the year. Do you think you could accompany Ms. Honemoto? I know Ms. Zenpyou often does, but Ms. Honemoto is notoriously shy and could use the help."

Taniguchi giggled at Uchikawa's assessment.

"Mostly because Ms. Zenpyou doesn't take it seriously."

"There's nothing to take seriously. I don't see you ever being that invested in those boring meetings."

Taniguchi smiled at Zenpyou.

"I only come along because Ms. Mizudake will scold me in club if I don't. But at least I haven't slept in one of the meetings."

"I was tired."

Tsukune chuckled, running his fingers through Kurumu's hair. It felt nice.

"I know I wouldn't mind seeing Moka there."

"Oh? Is Tora not good enough for you?"

"Maybe you should come with Mr. Ichida."

"Our class already has two reps. I don't want to be a third wheel."

Tora chuckled as there was a soft padding across the speakers.

"I will explain what we are looking to accomplish for this gathering as the coaches hand out lunches."

Each pair of gym instructors moved away from the stage with their wares. The shaggy, brown haired Coach Kibashiro was pushing her cart while Coach Hoshineru with her golden hair styled in a pixie cut handed out meals to the students.

"On Monday morning in first period, the faculty will be handing out booklets to every student in their class. These booklets will contain a photo and a brief summary of whom each nominee is and how they are involved in Yokai academy. What we shall be doing today is compiling that information."

Ms. Kurihara gestured to the students on the stage.

"We will have three groups, each with a film club member to take your pictures and two young ladies from the fashion club to record your information."

Kurumu frowned, regarding the half dozen girls on the stage. She knew Goto had joined the fashion club and she sort of recalled Masataka had too. That explained both of them while Kunahiyo and Noboru were upperclassmen whom had not been nominated. The last two were new faces.

Both girls were about Masataka's height. One had her silvery hair pulled into a ball and pinned with a black spire behind her right ear. The rest of her tresses hung down to the small of her back. The other had thick, corded hair which seemed to be a mix of earthen tones without actually being brown or black. There was something unnatural about it as her tresses slithered about the swell of her bosom and around her shoulders without any assistance from her hands.

"Yes? Is there a question?"

Attention shifted to a young woman whom stood up. Sawayaka Mikomi was about Tsukune's height with her dark, silky hair done up in an elegant fashion. There was a notable group of girls at her feet which included the gorgeous, arctic blue haired Okimune and Kagami Kaede from class four whom was in Kurumu's home ec class at station twelve with the two track girls Nomura and Kazehana. Kagami had short, feathered hair which was mostly brown but peppered with black splotches.

"What if we do not wish to participate?"

Ms. Kurihara frowned, glancing at the other teachers.

"We cannot force anyone to participate if they don't wish to do so."

"Then I wish to withdraw."

Ms. Kurihara laughed nervously.

"Ms. Sawayaka. I understand you might not appreciate this, but your classmates felt you were-"

"My classmates feel sorry for me. I don't wish to continue under that premise."

Ms. Kurihara fidgeted with the microphone.

"That's not entirely true, Ms. Sawayaka. Many representatives of the homerooms are present."

"I don't care."

A lunch was presented to Kurumu. She smiled, taking the tray from Ms. Kanatoko, the softball coach. The coach grinned with her sapphire eyes brightening up behind a dainty pair of glasses. Her raven locks were twirled at the sides of her neck into victory rolls.

"I am sorry that you feel that way. We shall have the girl with the next most votes take your place."

"Thank you."

Sawayaka bowed her head for a moment. She turned about and stalked off, leaving the girls of her group frowning and sharing murmured remarks. Coach Kanatoko quickly handed out lunches to the rest of Kurumu's group. The swim instructor, Ms. Amekoshi, was shaking the cart with how much she wiggled her hips and torso. It was like this woman with the white curls falling about her shoulders had to use the restroom, though this was her normal behavior in gym. The twenty one year old mermaid was not any more mature than the girls she watched over.

"I suppose before we get started I should ask if anyone else wishes to withdraw."

Tora shot her hand up, promptly getting to her feet.

"I would also like to withdraw."

"Ms. Nazohashi."

"Yes. I will be writing the article for this event and feel my participation would be a conflict of interest."

"Fair enough. Did you want to come up and observe the process?"

"Yes, please."

Grabbing her lunch off the floor, Tora headed off for the stage.

"Okay. We shall give everyone a few minutes to get started on your lunches before we begin. We shall be calling you up by your homerooms, starting with class twelve. Each grade will report to one of our three groups assembled. You'll know which one is correct as each pair of girls is from a different grade. Ms. Goto and Ms. Masataka will have the first years. Ms. Kusou and Ms. Noboru shall handle the second years while Ms. Kunahiyo and Ms. Manzoku will do the seniors. This might carry over into your fifth period so please be patient with us."

Kurumu smiled as Ms. Amekoshi rolled the cart away. The group Sawayaka had abandoned were being handed their lunches. There was another girl in that group whom looked very much like Okimune with her bluish hair fixed up in an updo. Her hair lacked the same gorgeous curls, but was probably longer given how the tail still fell past her shoulders despite being twisted up. This girl seemed more part of the group, talking animatedly with the others while Okimune politely started her meal.

"Do any of you know those girls over there with Okimune Hitsumi?"

Taniguchi perked up, following Kurumu's gesture.

"I've met Ms. Okimune but can't say I know those girls."

"The curly, pink haired lady is Ms. Nemoto."

"Oh! Yea, and that strawberry haired girl is in class five. She used to tag along with Mr. Noboru."

"That's probably the Sadou club. Isn't that Okimune chick the club president?"

Taniguchi grinned at Zenpyou.

"Her cousin is the club president."

Kurumu smiled, supposing that explained the one girl being similar in looks.

"Where did Doronuma go?"

"She went to be with her band. I understand only their senior drummer didn't get nominated."

Kurumu nodded, glancing around the gym and noting some familiar faces. She quickly found the baseball players all sitting together which included Gizatochi, the ace pitcher, and Kitamori Airashi, the tall young man whom Kakeru had started dating recently. He was the captain and first basemen. They also had their starter shortstop and second base duo, Hiroto and Himura.

Noting the curly haired Himura, Kurumu remembered Kusou was his girlfriend. That made the girl with the moving hair from the gorgon community. As for the bluish white haired Hiroto, whose last name she had decided not to bother with, he was engaged to the Hayate in Moka's class.

Oshaberi was chatting with Hitomure, the popular first year ball player from class four. Hitomure came from the same community as Kiba and Senyou. She glanced at Senyou, thinking to comment but realized the two were paying more attention to their meal than anything else.

"You should eat. They'll call eleven up right after twelve."

Uchikawa favored Kurumu with a snaggletooth grin.

"You're in for a long wait being from class two."

Kurumu sighed, nodding.

"If Tsukune doesn't mind, I would like to show him off to Ms. Okimune. She's also in class two for the second years."

"I would prefer to eat with this group."

Kurumu pouted at him, poking his cheek.

"Please. I want to meet those pretty girls around Ms. Okimune."

"I think I've had my share of pretty girls for the first term. I can't risk meeting more."

Uchikawa giggled at his nervous response, shaking her head.

"Now you sound like Mr. Kyuushutsu. Do you have some special ability to charm a girl out of her panties that we don't know about?"

"Uh… I didn't… not like that. I just… not at all!"

Chuckling over his flustered state, Kurumu got up and tousled his hair.

"I'm going to introduce myself. I'll be back in a bit."

Tsukune frowned but made no motion to stop or join her. She stalked off, glancing about the other groups. She spied Tsutsushi from the soccer team seated with a tall guy she did not know and the large Munemoshi from Tsukune's floor. There were other boys about them, all fairly tall which had her guessing that had to be the basketball team.

"Let's get this started now. Class twelve. Please report to the stage. That's all three grades. Class twelve."

She found Doronuma's band group since Kaiketsu was getting up to answer the call. Apparently Ginei had been with them, since he also sprang to his feet, grinning and jostling the redhead. The pair stalked off intent for the stage.

She also found the cheerleaders. She smirked at Shirenai Yuuki, a second year gyokuto guy whom was on the cheerleader squad, recalling Tsubuyama's jest that he would be raped by those girls one day when their mating instincts overcame their sensibilities.

"Our sister returns to us!"

Kurumu glanced down at the small group of girls, noting the updo girl with the straight hair held her arms out to Kurumu. Unsure how to respond, she knelt down and allowed the girl to rise up and hug her. It was a soft embrace, the girl smelling strongly of cinnamon.

"Our father should have never sold you away."

The other girls giggled, shaking their heads. Okimune smiled softly.

"Please bear with my cousin. She means well."

The girl drew back, caressing Kurumu's cheek. The girl had mint green eyes.

"Oh, my darling dewdrop. What is the new name they have bestowed upon you?"

"Uh… I'm Kurono Kurumu."

The girls about her giggled again causing Kurumu to smile. The cousin withdrew, tilting her head slightly.

"I am Odayakana Suteki, president of the Sadou club."

The senior gestured at the hazel eyed girl sitting beside her. The girl had her banana blond hair tugged back in a ponytail bun with her bangs clipped at each side with green caterpillar pins.

"This is my successor, Utagemori Chinatsu. She will take over when I have shuffled off this mortal coil."

Kurumu frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Shakespeare, my dear. Clearly, father left your fate in the hands of illiterate pagans."

The girls giggled again as Okimune gestured for Kurumu to settle next to her. Smiling, Kurumu crawled over to the choir girl's side, turning about and fixing her skirt.

"So is everyone else here members of the Sadou club?"

"I am also registered in my cousin's club."

"She does look like both of you."

"The resemblance is uncanny."

Kurumu smiled at Kagami and her strawberry haired friend.

"Well… I was born from an Undine's womb. Maybe I am related."

"Oh? How does that work?"

Kurumu smiled, placing a hand on her navel.

"A succubus doesn't have a womb. We have something else that makes guy stuff into succubus stuff."

The girls glanced at each other with thoughtful expressions. Kagami cocked her head.

"You mean sperm?"

Kurumu blushed, supposing it was her own fault for talking about wombs. She nodded.

"Well… how does that work? Do you have a dick?"

Kurumu's eyes widened, shaking her head vehemently as the other girls all blushed at Kagami's audacity.

"No! I use my tail!"

"Well I hope you keep your tail to yourself, young lady. We've only just met."

Okimune giggled before favoring a pout at her cousin.

"No love for our poor abandoned sister?"

Odayakana huffed, turning her nose up dramatically.

"There are limits to what sisters do for each other. Sharing a man's seed should not be among them."

"I think the whole thing is fascinating. You'd carry my baby, Ritsu."

The strawberry haired girl grinned at Kagami.

"Only if you carried mine."

The tallest girl of this group shook her head with a fierce blush on her cheeks. Her bubblegum pink curls danced along her narrow shoulders as she sighed, regarding the pair with soft, silver eyes.

"You two need to stop discussing these crude things. You'll never make it through college, let alone high school, toying with thoughts of having babies."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Milady."

Both girls bowed their heads to this girl. She had white gloves drawn over her small hands which had fluffs of pink lace stitched along the hem against her slender wrists.

"I understand that you are Ms. Nemoto from class seven. I've heard a little about you."

"I certainly hope you would know one of your top ten students. I was tempted to pass the club over to Nikki, but felt that would be too cruel to Chinatsu."

Nemoto giggled with a warm smile.

"I think Ms. Utagemori will be fine as your successor."

"I promise to work real hard."

Kurumu smirked, glancing aside. Utagemori sounded so serious about this, but Kurumu had her doubts over the difficulty of running a tea ceremony club. What was there even to work hard for?

"I… actually don't know your friend, Kagami. I know she's in class five."

"Ontoriki Ritsu. I grew up with Kaede in Hankyouta."

Kurumu smiled as the girl jiggled he ample bosom unintentionally with her touching her chest. With a glance at Kagami, Kurumu realized both girls were decently endowed. Maybe not gyokuto level, but more than the average high school girl.

"That's the harpy community in Aga."

"Oh, you know about it?! I didn't realize you would know!"

Kurumu grinned at Kagami's enthusiasm.

"I've talked with Ms. Sonoda from the archery club and I know both Shouzou and Kazashimo from the karaoke club. I also recall little Kanari from Okimune's choir was from your home."

Ontoriki's sapphire eyes sparkled as she clutched her breast.

"Wow! You are so connected."

"Not really. Though I will be moving to Hekitawa in the Aga district this summer. Maybe we will be sharing a bus together."

The two girls shared a glance.

"That's probably what will happen."

"Yea. There's so many students from Koutoukumo that they usually have a full bus."

"Class eleven! Please report to the stage. That's all three grade levels. Class eleven."

Kurumu smiled, glancing back in Moka's direction. She noted the vampire get up, preparing to leave. Kurumu glanced about the rest of the group, curious whom else was in class eleven. She immediately frowned upon noticing Kaneshiro, the student council president, was making his way to the stage.

"Kanari is in my class, Ms. Kurono. I took choir as my elective to be with her. She is so precious. I don't believe I've ever heard her talk about a guy."

"It's not like she would need a guy beyond the first step."

"We just talked about this, Ms. Kagami."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

Kurumu chuckled at Nemoto.

"Are you always mothering these two?"

Nemoto smiled warmly.

"I admire these two. They wanted to be part of a proper and elegant club, so I have made it a point to encourage them to behave accordingly."

Kurumu regarded the two girls.

"What made you two pick this club?"

"Ms. Okimune is in my choir class. Kanari wanted me to join choir with her, but I knew Kaede would never agree to it. I asked Ms. Okimune if she could recommend any other clubs."

"I still think you should join the choir, Ms. Ontoriki. There is nothing barring you from being in both."

Ontoriki chuckled nervously.

"Yea. I suppose."

"Ms. Nemoto and Ms. Sawayaka have pushed these two since the beginning on their studies. It's been remarkable. They've inspired my second years to put in more effort."

Kurumu smiled at Odayakana.

"Are you the only senior?"

"Not at all. Ms. Hyoushou is my dearest friend whom grew up with me and shares my suite. She does better than me on exams no matter how hard I try."

"You both place in the top fifty."

Odayakana waved her hand dismissively at Okimune.

"There's also Ms. Ranryuu, though she dabbles in other clubs like Hitsumi does. There aren't too many solely dedicated to our club."

"More than half our club is."

"Quiet, Chinatsu. Allow me my pain."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"So Ms. Sawayaka helps you two with your studies?"

Nemoto smiled.

"These two were quite intelligent to start with. Both scored in the top hundred before we got serious. I often think our meddling has only kept their grades from slipping."

"I worry about Ms. Sawayaka. I didn't think she would turn down her nomination."

"We can ask her how things are tomorrow when we see her at the rep meeting."

Kurumu grinned, regarding the girls.

"I wasn't aware of any of you being class reps."

"None of us are. I accompany Mr. Unsei, having little else to do with my Saturday mornings."

"I come with Ms. Akebara, since we are both from Shizukana. Ms. Nemoto is also from there."

Kurumu nodded at Utagemori, aware that both Akebara sisters had been nominated and that the younger one was the rep for class twelve. She recalled Shizukana was the hidden city in the Yahiko area, rumored to mostly be home to pixies and dryads.

"Hitsumi also tags along, despite her class having two reps. She just can't leave Mr. Shiname alone."

That peaked Kurumu's interest. She knew Shiname was an undine and the rumor about Okimune.

"Oh? Is this the young man you're secretly wanting to ask you out?"

Odayakana giggled while Okimune smiled softly.

"I've already asked her but she never responds."

"Because you have already decided my answer."

Kurumu chuckled, thinking Okimune was pulling a page from Ginei's playbook.

"What about the two of you? Do you attend those rep meetings?"

"I tried at first but Ms. Anko said I was only in the way. She insists on doing everything by herself."

"Mr. Noboru said the same about me. I would love to be of use to him."

"Or used by him."

Ontoriki blushed at Kagami's quick remark, placing a hand over her mouth as she glanced aside.

"I would not mind that either."

Nemoto sighed, favoring Kurumu with an apologetic look.

"It's a full time job with these two."

Kurumu smiled at Ontoriki, wondering how serious a threat this girl might be. Kurumu was mildly rooting for Michiko to date Noboru from the chess club. Michiko had already gone on one mixer with him and it sounded like he had been open to the idea of seeing her again.

"I hope you do your job well."

"Class ten! Please report to the stage. This is for all grade levels. Class ten."

Odayakana smiled, standing up.

"Well ladies. That is my cue."

* * *

"The world must be ending soon. Ms. Kuwabara is allowing us to share our final words."

Kurumu chuckled at Asuka's theatrics as the carnation pink haired teacher walked over to station one to start an inventory check. As they were quickly approaching the end of the term, Ms. Kuwabara wanted to confirm that each station had all the assigned kitchen wares now so she could give them fair warning to have any missing items replaced before the end of term. The second year English instructor had also warned them that a final inventory check would be held over the summer, saying not to get any silly ideas to swipe all the pots and pans during exam week. She hoped they would think of the other five girls they shared their station with, meaning their two partners and the three girls whom shared their station in next period's class.

The home economics classroom was located in the junior hallway beneath the choir room. There were sixteen workstations, most of which were built along the east wall which would flank the courtyard. Kurumu had always been at station fifteen, which was the station closest to the pantry and freezer. The open door to the pantry was in the middle of the north wall between stations fifteen and sixteen. Like all the stations on the east wall, her station and the adjacent station shared an island counter as an additional work surface, as well as a two compartment sink. Each station had its own designated oven and cabinets in which their kitchen wares were stored.

The exceptions to this arrangement were stations one and sixteen, which were on the corners of the class adjacent to the exit doors to the hallway. These two stations also had an island counter, helping to define their designated space. Mizore was absent from station sixteen once again which had Kurumu wonder if Tora had forgotten about reminding the girl about her clean up duties today. The sphinx had lost her entire fifth period to the lunch event.

"Do you think she will get to our station?"

"There's not much reason for her to. She said she'll be doing this for next period too."

Kurumu smiled at the two gyokuto girls across the island counter. Meisai Nadako was the tallest of the pair with black, poofy curls while Shinayaka Momiji was about Asuka's height. Her white, spotted curls rested upon her ample bosom. Both girls were from Sawayaka's class six and were in the volleyball program. Like most gyokuto girls, they wore the sweaters instead of the jackets for comfort reasons.

Hazumi leaned up against the counter in front of the seat, reading a small book. Meisai often teased Hazumi about doing nothing but read and write erotica in her spare time.

"It's a crime I didn't get through the first round. There's no way I'm not as cute and fun as Ran."

Shindou Asuka was a blond girl with jagged, short locks and an electric spark to her blue eyes. Her arms were presently occupied with Sakamori Hinoko, whom was nuzzling her cheek against the hollow of Asuka's neck. The clingy shojo's hair was a mess of strawberry curls tied with random bows and ribbons of different colors and sizes. Both girls were about the same height but it was hard to tell with Hinoko slouching all the time. Hinoko had heterochromia eyes, with one being green while the other was as blue as the sky.

"I think you would have been as much out of place as Touzoku felt."

Kurumu smiled, having spent almost her entire fifth period in the gym waiting for her turn. Despite all that preparation, there had simply not been enough girls interviewing to move things along at a quick enough pace to handle a hundred nominees in an hour. After the nominees for class nine had been called up, Ms. Kurihara had informed the group that they could leave if they had eaten and been interviewed. Despite the instruction, none of the students had bothered to leave until the first bell sounded the end of the lunch hour. They had been doing either class seven or six at the time. Being from class one, Touzoku had still been waiting for her turn when Kurumu had left the gym.

"Do you know why Ms. Katahara and Haruhi got called for last hour?"

"We had two people withdraw so they had to be replaced. Tora was planning to write the article, so she didn't want to compete. I'm assuming Katahara is from your homeroom."

Meisai and Shinayaka shared a glance.

"Yea, but why would either of our girls drop out? Ms. Makiba is only one of three volleyball players to get nominated before Haruhi was added."

"I can't imagine Ms. Sawayaka would withdraw."

"She did."

The two regarded each other with wide, pink eyes.

"No way!"

"But why?"

"She didn't want to be involved."

Shinayaka frowned while Meisai shook her head.

"I guess that's fine but why Ms. Katahara?"

Kurumu shrugged, having seen the small girl enter the gym with Irewata. Katahara had inky black hair swirled up on the sides of her heads in balls which sprouted tails which fell past her narrow shoulders. The girl had a pair of thick glasses with a rectangular frame wider than her cherubic face. It was an act of divine intervention that these glasses did not fall off her tiny, button nose.

"It should have been Ms. Naratoki. She's much cooler than Ms. Katahara."

"They should have held a reelection."

Kurumu snorted at Asuka's righteous declaration, shaking her head.

"I doubt there was time for that."

"I don't expect Haruhi or your Ms. Katahara."

"We still haven't been told how many would advance to the final round."

"Yea, Fufi. There's no reason to dismiss Haruhi getting in."

Kurumu grinned at Meisai's optimism.

"They are planning to make a booklet of the nominees with pictures. If guys thinks she's cute, she might become a finalist."

"Oh dear. That makes me worry for Usagi."

Kurumu frowned at Shinayaka.

"Why?"

The girl bit her lip, glancing aside. She shrugged, managing a smile.

"Usagi doesn't like attention. Frankly I was surprised she got nominated with how she avoided being in any club that might draw attention to her."

"Boys will always notice a girl with breasts as large as Ms. Kurono's."

Kurumu chuckled at Hazumi's assessment. With Kochimaru being from class twelve, she should have been one of the first ones called up. Kurumu had not seen her with the cheerleaders despite Antai's comment, having Kurumu wonder if the girl had left if she truly was worried about the attention.

"It's sad that you think a girl was nominated because of her body."

Kurumu favored Asuka an apologetic smile, aware how inadequate Asuka felt.

"I take it the two of you have met Kochimaru?"

"She lives across the hall from me in 327."

Meisai nodded at Shinayaka's response.

"Yea, they put all of us on the same floor for some reason. I'm in 322 next to Haruhi while Fufi is in 326."

"I think they try to group people by where they come from. I know most of Tsukune's floor are boys from the Joetsu and Sado regions."

"Momiji and I tried to get her to join volleyball while the others tried to get her into cheerleading. Fufi is the only one whom didn't care."

Hazumi shrugged indifferently, turning the page of her book.

"I don't know her. She's too difficult to talk to."

"I suppose so. She's always been awkward like that."

"She should get her eyes fixed. Losing the glasses might help her not stand out so much."

"Her parents don't have the money."

Hazumi huffed, shaking her head.

"That girl is dumb. I know boys might regard poor academics as an acceptable weakness in a girl, but even Ms. Kurono avoided the bottom list."

Kurumu chuckled, glancing over at Hinoko. The drunk had a goofy grin on her lips as she rested her head on Asuka's shoulder.

"Hinoko is in last place now that Okamoto died."

Meisai huffed.

"Rightfully so. Still don't think they should have suspended Umizake over that. Where is Shirayuki anyways? How does she feel about him getting suspended for saving her life?"

Kurumu shrugged with a glance at the station with Tokori and Taijin.

"She doesn't seem to care."

"I wonder if she cares that he got nominated."

Kurumu doubted she would. She thought about the whole mess with the akaname, wondering if that had influenced his nomination. Then again, she could not recall any important guys from class nine.

"What guys were nominated for your homeroom?"

"Not surprising you wouldn't know. There aren't any noteworthy guys in our class."

"There was only five to pick from."

"More like three as nobody would ever pick Hayashi or Tsuyayaka. Those two give me the creeps."

"Even before all the deaths, there weren't that many options. I took this as more of a vote of whom I would want to survive the rest of the year."

Shinayaka frowned at Meisai.

"That's so wrong."

"Why not?"

"I think Mr. Agano is nice and it's sweet that he's dating Ms. Fujinuma."

Kurumu smiled, glancing down the classroom. Fujinuma was a blue haired mermaid at station three with the Unabara twins. Ms. Kuwabara was presently attending to their station which shared a counter with Juri's group. The two girls at station two with Juri were both gorgons in Juri's archery club. Kurumu recalled all three lived on the fifth floor.

"I guess that's true. I probably should have picked him over that egghead Yokoana."

"But he scores higher than Ms. Sawayaka."

"You can't tell me you picked him over Hirameki. That boy is in the same club as your brother."

"I know. I had to pick Kiwata. I know his family."

Kurumu was aware of Hirameki Kiwata, whom had been brought up in conversation a couple times since the two girls had first mentioned their older brothers. While he was a gyokuto and a potential mate, neither girl found him particularly interesting.

"Do either of you know if Katahara is the sister of the senior whom runs the computer club?"

The two glanced at each other before shrugging.

"I still think Ms. Naratoki should have been picked over her, even if Ms. Katahara had more votes. I would have picked her instead of Ms. Sawayaka if I had known she would withdraw."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"What's so special about this Naratoki?"

"She's cool. I know she's in the fencing club."

"She's also very smart. Top fifty."

"She lives on our floor and is always hanging out with her friends from Shizukana."

"Shizukana? So she's friends with Akebara and Nemoto?"

Meisai nodded.

"She joined fencing to be with Ms. Akebara. I believe the other three joined the flower arranging club."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ms. Nemoto joined the Sadou club. Whom are the other two?"

"Ms. Hanahara and Ms. Dokiniji."

Kurumu grinned, familiar with both girls.

"I wonder how well this Naratoki would have fared. I know Senyou was making a big fuss about his chances being low since I had to introduce him to some of the others."

Hazumi smirked.

"I think Ms. Naratoki would have similar issues. You clearly had no idea whom she was."

"I met Ms. Nemoto for the first time today."

"Ms. Nemoto is a top ten student. I'm sure you've known about her for some time."

Kurumu shrugged, unsure how long she had known about Nemoto from Kana's class. Kana rarely talked about her classmates without prompting, so her source had actually been Kiba.

"Momiji. How well do you know Shirenai?"

The girl frowned, cocking her head.

"I know about him. Why?"

"I was curious what you felt about him getting nominated. For that matter, how do you feel about Garakuta and Kukioba getting in?"

Shinayaka waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't really care about those two. If you want a gyokuto girl as a role model, you should be looking at Haneru Ashiri, captain of our volleyball team."

"I totally agree with Momiji here. Ashiri is a hard worker on the court and in the textbooks."

"Just another girl with massive tits."

"I like my tits."

Kurumu chuckled at Hinoko's quick response to Asuka's grumbling. Having heard the girl mentioned yesterday, Kurumu had easily identified the volleyball captain at the assembly from the senior class two. Haneru had burgundy hair which was wavy and curly like Shinayaka's. Her vibrant locks were pulled back in a tail, though some of her hair fell in front of her shoulders to dance along her ample bosom.

"I like my tits too."

Kurumu cupped herself, giving her boobs a slight jiggle. The two volleyball girls giggled as Asuka pouted.

"We should talk about boys. I don't want to hear about all the girls whom got voted in for their tits."

"I wouldn't say that, Ms. Shindou. I think half the girls voted in are because of their social status. Nobody would say Ms. Sendou was nominated because of her breasts."

Asuka giggled over that.

"I suppose you can't say Yume was voted in for her boobs. She's pretty cool."

"Or hot, in her case, being a salamander."

Asuka smirked at Kurumu's remark.

"I noticed Ikazuchi didn't get nominated. That runt Tomisaki got picked over him."

"He might not have, but his cousin did. Any plans to watch their game tomorrow?"

"I might if I'm bored."

"I want to see Satoshi play."

Kurumu giggled, aware that Hitomure Satoshi was the best first year player on the team. The seniors had spoken highly of him.

"The first years don't get to play the game unless the team gets a sizable lead. That's Coach Miyazawa's policy, which he only makes exceptions if he has to."

Such as Touremasen being the catcher for Gizatochi last year. Apparently Gizatochi had issue with the senior catcher on the team, whom had been relocated to first base.

"Satoshi should win. Vote for Satoshi."

Asuka grinned, giving the shojo a squeeze.

"When did you become so fascinated with a boy?"

Hinoko giggled, nuzzling her cheek on Asuka's shoulder.

"He's nice to me."

"I suspect Satoshi is nice to everyone. He's like a younger version of Ginei."

"Maybe I will check the game out and meet this Satoshi."

"He's an inugami."

Asuka shrugged.

"I wasn't thinking about dating, Kurumu. I was thinking I don't really know any guys to vote for other than the two from my homeroom and your Tsukune."

"I did say they will be handing out booklets. You'll get to see the candidates with a paragraph or two about them."

"That will be helpful. Other than Funsui and Hatahana, I don't really know anyone else to vote for."

Kurumu frowned at Meisai.

"Who are those two?"

Hazumi huffed, turning a page of her book.

"Funsui Juubei is a senior on the tennis team. Hatahana Yuya is a second year on the basketball team. Both boys are from Aranoiji."

"I believe you'll only be allowed to vote for first years this next round."

Meisai grimaced at Kurumu's remark, glancing at Hazumi.

"I'm not voting for Tomisaki, even if he is from our junior high."

"I don't care. If I have an extra vote, I may as well give it to Tomisaki."

"How many votes will we have?"

Kurumu shrugged, shaking her head.

"I have no idea. Would you guys vote for Tsukune?"

"I suppose so. Probably before I'd vote for Tomisaki."

"I have no issue voting for him."

"It would be cool if you both got to the next round.

Asuka sighed dramatically.

"I think it's sad that Aono Tsukune is one of the most popular boys in our grade. It's like none of the other guys are even trying."

"Satoshi is best guy."

Meisai and Shinayaka giggled over Hinoko's testimony. Kurumu grinned, tousling the girl's locks.

"I think you're infatuated."

"I think she's drunk."

"When isn't she?"

"Aren't there other boys in your class?"

Hinoko frowned.

"They ignore me. Satoshi so nice. Pats my head."

Kurumu chuckled, thinking Hinoko's bar was low if she had been won over with head pats.

"I think it would be cool if I got to hang out with Yuya again. We were friends in junior high but he hasn't said much of anything to me this year. It's like he doesn't want me around."

"I've read about this. He's probably realized you're a woman and doesn't know how to act around you."

Meisai snorted at Hazumi.

"He can act like he used to. It's annoying to be ignored."

"I'm just making an observation."

"Whatever, Fufi. I've had my tits all junior high. He'd have to be dead to have not realized I was a woman before now."

"You two were apart for most of last year. A break like that can change your perception of someone."

"I don't think that way about him at all. He's more like my brother."

Kurumu smirked.

"Don't you have brothers?"

Meisai rolled her eyes.

"Hekima doesn't count much as one and my big bro is four years older than me. He barely interacted with any of us younger kids."

"I think little brothers are much better."

Asuka grinned, favoring Hazumi a thumbs up.

"I totally agree."

"You only like having minions whom don't challenge your authority."

Hazumi shrugged at Meisai's accusation, turning another page.

"That is a definite advantage."

"So, Kurumu. When are you making these booklets?"

"I honestly don't know if that's going to be on us. The fashion club did all the interviews for the booklets. I know Ginei said I should keep my weekend clear, but I have an afternoon shoot with the tennis club and Kokoa wants me to cater to a sleepover. I guess I'll find out later today what all he has planned."

"Didn't you also have furniture coming in this weekend?"

Kurumu's eyes lit up at Asuka's inquiry.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I really won't have any free time tomorrow, since I doubt they unload furniture on Sundays."

"That still sucks that you didn't tell me about your mother visiting. I wanted to meet her."

Kurumu smiled, aware of Asuka's disappointment. Kurumu's mother had spent part of Sunday flying with the Tengu girls before her eventual departure. The girls had passed the news on to Asuka, whom had immediately become jealous over being excluded from another important event. The blond was still sulking over not getting an invitation to Kiki's birthday party.

"Don't worry, Asuka. I'm sure you'll get a chance."

Asuka huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, like at the cultural festival at the end of October."

"We can meet each other's parents then."

"You better not do anything stupid to get yourself expelled."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I dream of Satoshi."

Kurumu could not help but share a giggle with Asuka over that.

* * *

Kurumu sat on her old desktop with her hands between her dangling legs, gripping the edge of the surface. Tsukune was in his usual chair, casting subtle glances at her skirt. She could feel his desire to see more but was not about to spoil him while Ikazuchi and Yougan made their rounds about the class with the broom and dustpan.

Having to cover for Mizore, whom had successfully avoided participating in her cleanup duties all first term, Tora was wiping down the blackboard. The sphinx worked slowly as she conversed with the trio whom had walked in the front door. Kana took a seat in Kamitsuku's desk while Kiki and Moka lingered about the desk.

"Do you think my handsome boyfriend will make it to the finals?"

Tsukune chuckled nervously, glancing aside as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh? Is there a better young man I should be with?"

"I didn't say that."

Kurumu glanced at Moka, mildly curious what the vampire was discussing with Tora.

"You know, Moka would agree with me. You are the best guy in the school."

Tsukune sighed, favoring her with a reluctant smile.

"I won't question why you care so much for me. I only hope you won't be disappointed if I lose."

Kurumu grinned.

"At least you said if."

Ikazuchi stalked by with the broom with Yougan on his heels, intent on the small closet in the back of the class. The guy had his platinum blond locks shaved short on the sides and in the back with slightly more length along the top and front. He flashed her a grin as he opened the locker.

"So what color are her panties, Aono?"

Tsukune's face went flush as he quickly looked out the window. Yougan chuckled, handing the dustpan over to his partner. The basketball player was much taller than Ikazuchi and had his red hair swept up like a broomstick. He was another salamander from Moegara.

"They're black."

Ikazuchi grinned at her candid response as he stuffed the items into the closet. Shutting the door, he crossed his arms about his chest and nodded.

"I see. You know the Mini Minx often wears black too."

Kurumu shook her head with a slight giggle.

"Should I know why you know the color of Hiboshi's lingerie?"

Yougan smirked, glancing his golden eyes aside.

"She has many mishaps with her tails."

"Yea, she blames you guys for stuffing too much power in her. She's not used to her new power level or her new body."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Tora whom had set aside the eraser.

"Do you ever wonder what color of panties Asuka is wearing?"

"I'm scared to find out."

"Who's Asuka?"

"A cute girl in class one. Do you think she will come to the game tomorrow?"

Kurumu was pleased with his interest.

"She was quite disappointed you failed to get nominated over Tomisaki."

"I can't help that."

"She did mention attending. She wanted to check a guy out."

"And whom might that be?"

"Probably your cousin. At least he's popular."

Yougan chuckled as Ikazuchi favored her an exaggerated pout.

"I can't compete with Denji. If she wants that grumpy old man, I suppose I can respect her decision to ruin her life."

"You have to introduce me to this girl."

"No! I saw her first. I called dibs."

Yougan smirked, shaking his head.

"Whatever. I'll see you around, Aono."

Yougan started for the back door with Ikazuchi trailing a couple steps behind.

"You better be between those thighs tonight, Aono. A girl wearing black panties deserves a reward."

Kurumu blushed at the remark as the two chuckling boys made their way out of the classroom. While having sex might not be bad, she had not thought much about it for tonight. She guess if he wanted to she would let him. Biting her lower lip, she glanced up at him for a hint of his wants, quickly realizing he was frozen in embarrassment.

"What was that about a reward?"

Kurumu grinned at Moka whom had walked over with Kiki and Tora. Kana had flipped open a sketchbook and was doing her own thing. With a glance to confirm Tsukune had still not recovered, Kurumu lifted her arms up to Moka.

"Hug me."

Moka smiled, grabbing Kurumu by the arm and yanking her off the desk. Kurumu stumbled at first but relaxed as the vampire held her firmly in a warm embrace.

"Are you okay?"

Kurumu murmured her approval with her footing firm. Moka drew back to arms' length, smiling.

"So where's Kokoa?"

"She's helping Ms. Fukai with her classroom duties. I think she plans to have her spend the night."

"I thought she was doing the sleepover tomorrow."

"I think it's just Ms. Fukai for tonight. Though she does want you to make dinner soon."

Kurumu nodded, supposing she could manage that. There was not much of a selection remaining in their cabinets and refrigerator, so hopefully Kokoa was not expecting anything grand.

"I'll have to remind her to do some shopping tomorrow if she wants a special dinner."

"I can take her shopping."

Kurumu nodded, glancing at Tsukune whom was having dirty thoughts about their embrace. He smiled sheepishly, quickly regarding the floor. Grinning, Kurumu turned her attention to the other girls.

"What do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Not much. I was going to accompany Tsukune to his rep meeting."

"And you?"

Kiki shrugged.

"Michiko mentioned having another mixer with those chess club boys. I figured I would go with them if the club has nothing better to do."

"Go. Even if Ginei does have something else planned."

"I'm not trying to get a boyfriend."

"I'm a little worried what Ginei might have planned."

"And why would you worry about that?"

Kurumu smirked, glancing over at the back door as Ginei strolled through with three members of the fashion club on his heels. Kurumu released her lax grip on Moka, turning to face him. He flashed her a toothy grin as he came to a stop behind Mizore's former desk.

Hajihachi wandered over to his right side, crossing her arms as she stared off to the teacher's desk. Noboru slipped in beside her, pointedly between Hajihachi and Ginei. The girl had an angry look in her honey eyes. Herikuda strolled off to his left, slipping her hands behind her head as she leaned against the back wall with a smug grin.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed, Tora. To think one of our own turned down the chance to be voted as the most popular girl in the school."

Tora rolled her jade eyes.

"I felt my talents were better suited writing the article than pandering for votes."

Ginei chuckled, glancing at Hajihachi. Noboru scowled at him as Hajihachi's attention remained elsewhere. Not taking the hint, Ginei slung his arm over the belligerent girl's shoulder, leaning into her.

"Hazuka has sold me out!"

"Get off me!"

Ginei laughed, hopping aside to avoid Noboru's sharp backhand. Scowling, she crossed her arms.

"Unlike Mika, I won't put up with your antics."

Ginei favored Hajihachi a smug grin.

"I've had to throw out three batches of sweets this week and ignore a love letter."

Hajihachi shook her head vehemently.

"I don't have that much access to a stove, Ginei. I swear that it wasn't me."

Kurumu smirked at Ginei.

"So who sent you the love letter?"

"It was an anonymous message packaged with the most recent batch of sweets left on my desk this morning. It begged me to come meet her at the furnace during the lunch hour."

Tora glanced at Hajihachi, whom seemed genuinely confused.

"Maybe you have a different admirer?"

"Is that a confession?"

Tora rolled her eyes.

"I don't know which desk is yours."

Ginei chuckled, turning his attention to Kurumu.

"Don't bother asking me."

Ginei sighed dramatically.

"I suppose it could be someone else. I did win my homeroom after all."

"Oh, stop it. Everyone knows it was Nakamoto so you can cease playing dumb."

"Ha! I knew you betrayed me!"

"I was never on your side, dimwit. And I had nothing to do with it. Why don't you ask one of those harpies you fool around with? You're all in home economics together."

Ginei waved a hand dismissively.

"Kamoko has known about me being single for more than a month. Mitsuki told her and Hitsumi first because she has troubles keeping secrets to herself."

"Maybe she blabbed to the wrong person. I only found out because Akatori told me what you did to Mika at your farewell party."

"Which seems to be when this all started."

"I didn't do it, Morioka. You have plenty of enemies whom would be happy to see you go down."

Ginei grinned.

"I wouldn't mind going down if it was with Mika."

Hajihachi frowned as Noboru blushed. Kurumu flinched at the thought, squeezing her knees together as unpleasant thoughts surfaced in regards to being violated with a tongue. With a glance she could tell Tora understood the remarks, though Moka seemed blissfully confused.

"I wouldn't put it past any of your boyfriends to sell you out."

In her conversation with Okimune and Nemoto, Kurumu had learned Nakamoto was a shy and quiet girl in the Sadou club and was in Utagemori's homeroom. Okimune had confirmed Nakamoto was related to Oyanagi and that she had met the girl in her choir elective last year. Nakamoto was in the seventh period home economics class with Ginei, though obviously at a different station.

Okimune had no idea what had triggered Nakamoto's interest in Ginei, only aware how broken up the girl had been over Ginei having a girlfriend, prompting a desperate attempt to win him over with tainted sweets. After the incident misfired, many classmates stopped interacting with Nakamoto, some going as far as pretending she did not exist. Nowadays, Nakamoto barely spoke to the other members of the club, often unwilling to look anyone else in the eye and spending all her free time studying.

"I trust Kousuke much more than Shikichi or you."

There was a sharp sound. In a blur, Ginei had both of Noboru's wrists in his hands as he backpedaled from her angry visage.

"Stop it, Hazuka. Remember your manners."

Ginei chuckled, pushing the girl back. Noboru scowled, flashing a glare at Herikuda.

"He's a pig, Yoko. I won't tolerate him flirting with my friend while she's vulnerable."

Hajihachi huffed, turning her nose away.

"He wishes I was in heat."

"Do okami girls go in heat?"

Hajihachi blushed at Kurumu's comment. Kurumu cringed, realizing her mistake.

"I'm sorry. I just said something without thinking."

"Don't fret about it. Apparently being in heat was the only reason she confessed to me the first time."

Hajihachi flinched, turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"Well… I was. And you knew it. It's not like I really wanted you. My head wasn't right."

"To be fair, you're the first okami girl I met. I didn't understand your condition."

Worried about the serious air that weighed down upon this situation, Kurumu snapped her hands up.

"We should talk about something else."

Ginei chuckled, favoring her an appreciative grin.

"We should check on the status of everyone's articles. Tora?"

Tora regarded him with a posture that betrayed her annoyance.

"You know where I stand."

Ginei nodded, crossing his arms about his chest.

"True, true. I would like both you and Moka to accompany Ms. Herikuda tomorrow. You'll be attending the rep meeting, right?"

Tora shrugged with a glance at Moka.

"I know I planned to be with Tsukune. I think Moka was going to help her sister shop."

Ginei shook his head, waving his hand dismissively.

"Sorry, can't allow that. Moka has to work on the fashion club article tomorrow. I need both of you helping out the fashion club to get those booklets started."

Kurumu frowned.

"I thought you would have the manga club do that."

"No. They will help us print it, but we still have to make it."

"What about the computer club?"

"They are busy creating a data entry program for Monday's vote. They can't be bothered with something as simple as a booklet full of simple interviews and pictures. The fashion club should be able to manage this with Tora and Moka's help."

"Though Ms. Akashiya will be busy interviewing all our dedicated club members. That was what we agreed upon, Ginei."

"Of course. I won't deny you the pleasure of having the best club article we have ever released. I'll even do individual photos of your seniors, though at a later time."

Tora frowned.

"Later time? What will you be doing tomorrow?"

Ginei grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I have to spend most of my day with that boring computer club."

"Shouldn't I be there to document their contribution to this contest?"

Ginei laughed, waving a dismissive hand.

"You simply can't be everywhere at once. Besides, I'd gladly switch places with you, but I fear those nerds would not work so well in the presence of a lovely lady."

Kurumu grinned, shaking her head at the random flattery.

"So when are you pulling in the favor with the manga club?"

"I had to push that off to Sunday since my Saturday was booked. I hope everyone has some free time to stop by Sunday afternoon. We have a lot of booklets to prepare."

Kurumu nodded, aware that she would need help since she had no idea where the manga club studio was. She glanced over at Kana, whom was busy in her own world. As far as Kurumu knew, the blond illustrator was the only one of their group whom knew the studio's location.

"Are you doing that article for the computer club?"

Ginei snorted.

"Of course not. You want to do it?"

"I have enough to do with the tennis and judo clubs."

"What will you be writing this time around?"

Ginei grinned at Tora.

"I already told you. I'm going to work something out with Ms. Nekonome after the term exams. We are going to have an amazing summer camp experience which I shall write about. As an honorary member, you're invited, Mika."

"I… what?!"

"We'll hit the beach so I can see you in a skimpy bikini."

Noboru scowled, rolling her eyes as Hajihachi made a slight whimper.

"I don't own a skimpy bikini."

"Shall I buy one for you? I know you're an 80B."

Kurumu flinched as Hajihachi blushed.

"No I'm not!"

Ginei frowned. He cupped his chest, giving himself a jiggle.

"Did you grow since I last checked?"

"Oh my God, Ginei, stop. It's embarrassing to broadcast someone's bra size."

"I should kill you for that!"

Ginei clucked his tongue, waving a dismissive hand.

"Calm down, oh angry avian a cup. I'm the only guy here so it's no fuss."

Kurumu blinked as Ginei laughed, dodging a flurry of flailing limbs. She would have sworn Noboru had a bigger bosom than that, but looks can sometimes be deceiving, aware that Kokoa stuffed her bra.

After a good half minute passed which left Noboru wheezing with her hands on her knees, Kurumu cleared her throat loudly.

"Um… hello. There's Tsukune."

Ginei chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, right. I sometimes forget that guy is around."

Tsukune laughed nervously, still seated at his desk.

"Yea. Uh… I'm also doing an article."

Kurumu glanced at him, intrigued.

"Really?"

"Yea. I was talking with Mr. Senyou and Ms. Kiba and they convinced me to do their articles since I knew you were too busy. I'm going to be spending my afternoon with the badminton club."

Ginei snapped his finger, shaking his head.

"Drat. And here I was plotting to shove the computer club on you."

"Don't forget your promises to the karaoke club."

Ginei sighed, shaking his head.

"Right, right. So what progress have you made on your articles."

Kurumu grinned, crossing her arms about her torso and puffing out her chest.

"I've arranged things with Sangi to have the tennis club pictures done tomorrow at one. We will be at the tennis courts."

"I suppose that leaves you, Kiki. Don't know how you'd feel about doing a piece for these other clubs."

"I can do it if you need me to. I'm not busy at all tomorrow."

"You have that mixer with Noboru's little brother."

The older sister snapped up at attention.

"What?!"

Kurumu smiled softly.

"A mixer. It's where a bunch of girls and guys go on a date together."

"I know what a mixer is. What I want to know is what this child has planned for my brother."

Kiki flinched, wilting back a step.

"I don't know your brother. I've not met him."

"Then why are you mixing with him?"

"You know, that could make for an interesting article. I've always been curious about the mating practices of the Tengu female."

Realizing Kiki was too intimidated to respond to the angry sister, Kurumu smiled.

"Before you try hitting a werewolf whom you will never hit… Uchiyama is setting these things up. Your brother and two other Tengu boys from the chess club went on a mixer a couple weeks ago with Kiki's three friends."

"The last thing my brother needs is a bunch of chicks trying to nest with him. Do you know anything about this, Yoko?"

Herikuda shook her head.

"I did shoo that darling harpy of his away. Precious thing, always hanging all over him that first month of school. Ms. Nemoto believes she has the girl under control."

"You're not a harpy, right? Don't seem like one."

Kiki shook her head vehemently.

"No, Ma'am. I'm a Tengu, like you. All my friends are."

"I suppose that's better. Harpies are such a nuisance. Their only talent is whoring themselves out."

Herikuda giggled, shaking her head as she pushed off the wall.

"You'll have to forgive Hazuka. She's still bitter about not being nominated."

Noboru scowled.

"I don't give a damn about this contest."

"She's in Hiramatsu's class ten. It must be rough competing against Negai and Kagayama."

Kurumu had no clue whom Negai was, but Kagayama Kuki was an adorable blond cheerleader whom was dating Michi Sanshiri, the first basemen on the softball team. Kagayama had notoriety as one of the few, openly lesbian girls in the school, with Michi being her third partner in two years. Upon interviewing the salamander girl from Nenshouchi in the Fukushima prefecture, Kurumu learned the senior planned to have Kagayama drop out of high school and come with her to college.

Noboru sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't really care about this, Yoko."

"You should tone down the hostility. It would have been better for the recruiting efforts of our club if more of us had been nominated. It would be nice to have a second of our members in the finals."

Ginei smirked.

"You sound extremely confident considering you lost the last time people had a choice between you and someone else."

Herikuda huffed, crossing her arms below her breasts and deliberately lifting them up.

"That's ancient history. I know without a doubt that Fumiyo and I will destroy all our competition. In truth, I only worry about defeating Fumiyo, since she is our valedictorian."

Ginei grinned.

"Any predictions?"

"It would be delicious if Kakuri could be a finalist, but I suspect she won't. I imagine Fumiyo and I will be accompanied by Ms. Kurukaze and Ms. Yoseibi."

Kurumu nodded, thinking both young women from tennis were talented and pleasant to be around.

"So… we are having four finalists per grade?"

Ginei chuckled, giving a firm nod.

"Yes. We decided we couldn't do more than that or the final program would run too long."

Kurumu nodded, wondering if she could survive this round with Moka. She had met several nice first years, making it hard to believe only two others could be with them.

"Mark my words, the seniors will win this contest. It really doesn't matter whom else gets through this round for the other years."

Kurumu frowned.

"I don't think that's true."

"I'm not saying you won't be a finalist, Ms. Kurono. I do believe you and Ms. Akashiya are unquestionably more famous than any other first year."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Tsukune will get to be a finalist on reputation alone, but I'd be lying if I said losing to him would not bother me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, dog. I don't believe you'd be a finalist."

Ginei snorted at Noboru.

"Really? Are you hoping your precious Haiji will survive the round?"

Noboru blushed with a scowl.

"I don't care about that idiot. He's not my type at all."

"Yea, you're not his type either. Maybe you'd pass the chest test, but you're too tall for that ride."

It was no surprise when this started another scuffle between these second years. Kurumu tried not to laugh, though Ginei's mirth was contagious that even Hajihachi cracked a smile.


	4. Elite Groups

Kurumu shook the white pair of denim jeans out before slipping her right leg in. She tugged the fabric up, feeling it catch on her thigh. Reaching down, she wiggled the denim higher till her foot was free. Placing her foot on the closet floor, she proceeded to do the same with her other leg.

"Why are you so different?"

Kurumu glanced over at Kokoa, whom was leaning on the frame of the open closet door which presently blocked access to the refrigerator. The vampire had a crimson blouse with a frilly collar and puffy sleeves about her narrow shoulders. The silky garment was tucked in an ebony skirt which clung tightly about the vampire's thighs.

Kurumu shrugged, resuming her efforts to squeeze her bottom in these tight jeans. She pulled them up over the crimson lace panties gracing her rump, sucking in her breath to make it easier to button up the front. Her hips made the third and fourth button hard, but the top two were a breeze.

"You're less than a year older than me."

"We are different races."

Kokoa sighed as Kurumu pulled the pink halter top over her head. Due to her ample bosom, there was not enough shirt left to bother tucking in her roomy hemline. Tugging the fabric down taut, it at least managed to cover her midriff. She leaned over to grab her ribbon which she had left in her lingerie pile next to her watch.

"Moka is only a year older than me."

Kurumu frowned as she tied her lace about her wrist. She started doing the same with the watch as she managed a smile at Kokoa.

"You have different mothers."

Kokoa rolled her eyes.

"You've seen my mother. She's much prettier than momma was."

Kurumu had only see Akasha once in Moka's nightmares. It had not been an environment to make comparisons over looks. Even so, she did agree that Mrs. Shuzen was pretty.

"Your mother doesn't have the same curves as Moka."

"At least she has curves. And Kahlua is gorgeous. You wouldn't think I was only three years younger than her if you saw us standing together."

Kurumu smiled, grabbing a pair of socks. She slipped around Kokoa back into the main room. Kurumu glanced at the kitchen counters, confirming she had cleared them after finishing her morning chores.

Fukai was dressed in yesterday's school uniform, kneeling in front of the low table with her back against the couch and Moka's head in her thighs. The gnome glanced up at them with inquisitive, caramel eyes hidden behind a thick pair of goggles which were held about her tiny head with a black, elastic band. Her black locks were short and rugged, daring someone to wield a brush against that tangled mess.

"I have a wolfberry. Ms. Akashiya has mistaken my lap for enshrined."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the girl had meant predicament and pillow but had messed her syllables up. Fukai was a tiny girl about the exact same height as Kokoa, making her one of the few young women on campus shorter than Kurumu. Despite her size, she had a healthy appetite reminiscent of Nerume. The gnome had put away two helpings of eggs and had finished off Moka's meal when the vampire proved more interested in snoozing than eating.

"We have to get her dressed. She shouldn't be in her pajamas when Tora comes for her."

Moka had on that sleeveless, black nightgown which contrasted with her pink tresses. Two thin strips slipped over Moka's shoulders, though the vampire's bosom was ample enough to keep the garment from slipping off.

"You said the rep meeting is at nine? Did you want to change clothes before heading to Mononoke?"

"That would be seeing."

The gnome had worn one of Kokoa's nightgowns for bed, sleeping with Kokoa in the bed. Moka had spent the night on the couch with Kurumu, falling asleep around nine during the pirate movie from Kokoa's collection. The other two had turned in shortly after the conclusion of the movie.

"I didn't ask, but have you been shopping in Mononoke before?"

"Ms. Betsutama has taken us outside twice."

After being expelled from the Auto club for her poor performance on the assessments, Fukai had been forced to find a different club. Despite having no real interest in flowers, Fukai had almost joined the Ikebana club with Hanahara, since the girl was her partner in gym stretches.

Upon hearing her classmate was in need of a club and not wishing to be the only first year in her club, Hasegawa had convinced Fukai to join the kimono club. While not caring much for kimonos, Fukai admitted it was nice to be in a club with familiar faces. Betsutama, the club president, had attended Fukai's junior high. The club also had a second year, Yasumono, from Chirasu, the village Fukai was from and where the Gosen junior high was located.

"You know, if you're stopping by the dorms, you could see if Antai and Akegawa will join you."

Kokoa waved her hand dismissively.

"They have practice today."

"They do?"

"Aren't you friends with that bird girl with the accent?"

Kurumu chuckled, aware that Kokoa meant Michiko.

"I am, though I've never thought to ask about her practice."

"They have practices most Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturday mornings. Occasionally they do Sundays, but that's only if Ms. Shiawase has something to do at the rep meeting."

Kurumu was unfamiliar with that name.

"Is she the only rep in gymnastics?"

"I only know she's the club president. She could be a rep."

Kurumu nodded, absently thinking over names. She had personally met Kochimaru, Touzoku, Akegawa, Antai and Michiko. There was also Watanabe, a former Ginei classmate whom was in her home ec class, and that senior from Kochimaru's lunch group. She knew about Netsukaze, another senior whom lived with Tensai Tobi, a manga club senior whom had participated in the fake paper mess. She also knew about Roniushi, a cousin to one of the second year ballplayers.

"Maybe I should consider doing an article on the gymnastics club."

"I'm sure Hikari would appreciate that."

Kurumu was unsure about that, but she smiled all the same. She still had to keep her promises to the Judo club before chasing down any other clubs.

"I'll put it on my radar, since I do seem to know a lot of the girls in there and I know Ginei suggested it as an alternative to doing the cheerleader squad."

"So what do you plan to do after we leave?"

"Don't really know. No way am I hanging out at that rep meeting with Moka and Tora. I should check my mail and see if my mother sent me a message concerning when I'll be getting my stuff."

Kokoa knelt down beside Fukai, reaching over to tousle the gnome's scraggly locks.

"Does your mother have big boobs, Ishiko?"

Fukai tilted her head against Kokoa's caresses, though clearly pondering the inquiry.

"I believe her closed."

Kokoa smiled, drawing a finger about the gnome's ear.

"Average for a gnome is better than nothing."

"What is average for a gnome?"

"I wonder if I drink more of your blood if my body will mature faster."

"Curious. Why would that have glory?"

Kokoa dragged the tip of her finger down Fukai's neck.

"I adapt to the blood I'm given. Become more like you."

Kurumu chuckled at Fukai's contemplative expression.

"Moka says my blood is sweet. How does Fukai's blood taste?"

Kokoa withdrew her hand, grinning at Fukai.

"Ishiko tastes rich. More like how I thought blood should taste like. Nagisa was completely different. Hers was smooth and refreshing. I don't know if that was because of all the laps I had been running prior to it, so I'm curious if she will still taste the same way when we do it again."

"You haven't taken blood from her since then?"

Kokoa shook her head.

"I haven't taken blood from Ishiko again either. I'm a little scared to since she collapsed last time."

"I was fine. Just a visit spell."

"Hikari's blood has a little kick to it. I wouldn't say spicy but like maybe cinnamon? I guess that's spicy, but not like hot spicy."

Kurumu smiled, absently crossing her arms below her breasts.

"Do you feel like you're becoming more powerful?"

"Mother said I would become stronger with these girls, but I don't know if I'm doing this wrong. Maybe I'm supposed to drink more blood from them."

"I have no objections."

"You don't mind her drinking blood from you?"

Fukai's expression was remarkably serious.

"I am often discharged from social activities. Having someone interested in my presence is a famous dog worth a little blood."

Kurumu smiled, understanding the gist of that. Fukai always got enough words right that a few mixed syllables did not matter.

"Well… if you have nothing planned, we shall accompany you to the commissary."

"I suppose we could do that."

Kokoa got up and held her hand to Fukai. The gnome noted the gesture, but ignored it in favor of freeing her lap of Moka's head first. Shrugging, Kokoa stepped over the table as Kurumu wandered over to the alcove where their shoes and schoolbags had been left.

"Moka can put away the table."

Kurumu bent over to pull on her socks before fetching her shoes.

"When you're in the dorms, see if you can get Kaimura to tag along."

"What for?"

"She's tall and would deter weird guys from approaching you."

Kokoa smirked, reaching down to tug her shoes on.

"I welcome them to try. I need some exercise."

Kurumu sighed as she slipped on her shoes.

"I'm serious, Kokoa. Ginei warned me that you are on their radar. A friend of his has a thing for little sisters and has labeled you as the best of the lot."

"Naturally I would be the best."

Kurumu sighed again. After the club meeting, Ginei had felt it his duty to inform her about the recent movement within Kirameku's loli appreciation club. Apparently before things had gotten real busy for Miyamoto, he had tried to launch a little sister movement back in May. Last weekend under Ginei's prompting, Miyamoto had reconnected with Kirameku's club and resumed pushing his platform with Kokoa as the ideal little sister. Ginei had heard about this from Katahara, the computer club president, whom also happened to be a member of Kirameku's unsanctioned club. Katahara was annoyed with Miyamoto's agenda, mostly because his little sister had been one of Miyamoto's initial prospects along with Akegawa, Hitsuji and Akebara. The revelation had reminded Kurumu that she had heard an Akegawa called out for the nominations of the second year students. She had confirmed with Kokoa last night that Akegawa did have an older brother in the kendo club.

Knowing she did not need her notebook for the interviews until after lunch, Kurumu pushed open the door and stepped out into the early morning. She smiled as Fukai came over to the foyer to retrieve her shoes. Doubting she had long to wait, Kurumu glanced at the squat, single story building in the center of this ring of apartment buildings.

As far as Ginei knew, there had been no major changes within the diva roster of Kirameku's club. There were three primary factions. Being a gnome, Katahara belonged to the faction that treasured glasses. Most gnome girls wore glasses and most high school gnome girls still looked like junior high students. The most prominent diva of this group was Makenuki Ritsuki, a second year class rep from the auto club whom had not been among the nominees. Apparently she was the rep for Noboru's homeroom.

Kirameku's group remained fervent worshipers of Chouda Sumire, the film club senior whom had been nominated for class ten along with Odayakana and Tashikana, the Voice of Yokai. Kurumu did not recall seeing the mint haired girl in the gym yesterday and was mildly surprised the girl had been nominated, considering how quiet and distant she was. The most Kurumu had ever heard the girl talk in one sitting had been during the field trip which was when Chouda had warned them about Kirameku's group.

The main group which had resulted from Kirameku's efforts to accumulate Chouda zealots was dedicated to the protection and observation of loli girls. They had simple requirements. The girl had to be less than the average height of a Japanese high school girl, which apparently was 156 cm. The other major trait the girl had to possess was an underdeveloped bosom. These two basic requirements were enough to eliminate over ninety percent of the girls attending Yokai, which was a good thing since most girls would not want to be on this club's radar.

"Ready?"

Kurumu nodded as Kokoa locked up the door. She started for the commissary with Fukai keeping step beside her. Kokoa quickly caught up to them.

"I'm surprised you aren't upset about not being nominated."

Kokoa snorted.

"Why would I care about that?"

"Because it's a popularity contest. This determines the most important people in this school."

"It would say a lot about this school if I was nominated with less than two weeks of attendance."

Kurumu chuckled, supposing Kokoa had a point there. They came to the glass door entrance which faced the path leading off to the main trail. Kurumu held up her card, causing the automatic door to whir into motion and part for them.

The commissary was not much different than a convenience store. There was a man behind the register on the counter which flanked the main entrance. Off to her left were multiple aisles of random goods which would be useful to the residents of the suites. The left wall had a small refrigerated section with eggs and other dairy products. They also had those ice cream liters which Mizore often enjoyed.

Kurumu led the girls around the counter on the right. There was a small section of the counter which could be lifted up, allowing the clerk easier access. Not far from this was the door to what was likely the clerk's office. Kurumu continued past the counter which butted against the wall forming that office. On this wall were little numbered doors which could be opened with the spinning of the dials.

"I doubt Mother sent me anything."

Kokoa stopped at the small door for 413, twisting the silver dial. Kurumu wandered a little further over to the door for 323. She glanced over her shoulder, aware that all the way past the shelves was another room filled with washer and dryers for the students to do their laundry.

Kurumu twisted the dials to the required characters. It was not much different than the padlock for her gym locker. First letter right, second letter full turn and half to the left with last letter back right. The door came open on its own with the final character. There was a small envelope inside.

Fetching the mail, Kurumu closed up the door and gave the dial a spin to secure it. The letter was from her mother, whom was using the Hekitawa address. Kurumu tore open the envelope flap, tugging the piece of paper out and unfolding it.

My precious girl,

I have arranged for your things to be delivered Saturday morning at nine. I hope you haven't scheduled your weekend away so I'm sorry for any inconvenience this might cause.

I contacted Mrs. Shuzen and let her know about your problem. She says there's a way to fix this if I'm willing to do what she says. She plans to have me sign some silly paperwork to seal the deal and insists that I stick close to your side all summer long. I assured her I have no issue spending all my free time with my baby.

Mrs. Shuzen wants both of us to attend her daughter's wedding. It kind of blows my mind that the little girl I saw her with all those years ago has already turned eighteen and will be getting married. I get chills thinking that you might marry soon, especially if everything works out as planned.

Don't ever lose hope for your happiness. I love you and I know he does too.

"Well?"

Kurumu glanced over the letter at Kokoa whom regarded her with interest.

"My stuff is coming at nine. I could probably walk with you two to the dorms, but that's it."

"That's fine. Ishiko can show me around the dorms."

Kurumu nodded as she folded up the paper into a small rectangle. She stuffed it into her front pocket as she started back for the main entrance.

"I remember Moka's letter from your mother mentioning Kahlua would turn eighteen soon. I guess she already has."

Kokoa nodded, holding up her card to activate the door. They quickly stepped outside, heading down the path which would take them to the main trail.

"When was it?"

"July first. The day before I came."

Kurumu frowned.

"I thought your mother delayed your arrival because of worry you might come in contact with Yoshii."

"I doubt she kept me around for Kahlua's birthday. That was more a thing between Mother and Kahlua, since Kahlua was going away after her birthday to live with her fiancé."

"She's going to live with him?!"

"Yea. She was bested in combat and she's of age. There isn't much reason for her to continue living with us since the only thing that remains is the official ceremony turning her name over to his."

"You don't even know this guy."

"That's not my fault. Mother saw no reason to inform me and it's not like having his name would mean anything to me."

Kurumu sighed, supposing this was true.

"I guess I'll find out when you do."

* * *

Kurumu sprawled out on the warm, spongy surface of the tennis court. She sighed heavily, relaxing her body as she lifted an arm to cover her eyes. She absently tapped her notebook on her shoulder as her other hand rested on her bared midriff, clutching her pencil. She could hear the cheers of the crowd observing the nearby ball game.

It was almost three. She had shooed the seniors off, saying she needed a small break before doing the last interviews. The juniors were gathered on the other court, getting their group pictures taken with the coach. They were the last group for Sangi to do. The tennis girls and Coach Yaisoku had left over an hour ago. Even the first year boys had been gone when Kurumu had called for the break.

When Kurumu had arrived ten minutes early for the start of this, she had been surprised to learn Sangi had decided to do the whole shoot by herself. The only reason Uchiyama had shown up was because he had heard about the shoot from Ichida. Both boys had left for that mixer Kiki was attending. Uchiyama had mentioned it was a six on six party with the other two first year Tengu track girls invited.

While the duo had gathered the girls for their group photos, Kurumu had started on the first years. Ichida had been the easiest with how familiar she was with him. The only tengu of the group, he had joined the club under Akatori's suggestion. She had also encouraged him to help out Wanibuchi with the class rep role which had played into the reason why he had been picked as Wanibuchi's replacement.

Hayate was surprisingly the most talkative of the group. She had felt how much he approved of her outfit which had her wishing for Tsukune's company. It was not that Hayate made her uncomfortable as much as her wanting Tsukune to also appreciate her appearance. When asked about interests in girls, Hayate had quite a few in mind but was not about to let Kurumu write any down. He declared himself open to the idea of dating other species, much to the distaste of the other first year sylphs.

Kumoyuki Yasuo from Kokoa's class had been curt and unwilling to share much beyond the bare minimum, clearly taking his frustrations with Kokoa out on Kurumu. The young man with white hair which was stiffly pulled back in a ponytail that defied gravity had been at odds with Kokoa since the first day of school.

His junior high friend, Kishita, had been more agreeable though equally dismissive about her questions. Neither he nor Kumoyuki had any prospects for a girlfriend and it seemed like neither cared to find one. All four first years were enrolled in the business program.

Despite trying to drag things out, Kurumu had wrapped up the first years within twenty minutes before Sangi could finish the photos for the girls. She had called for the juniors next, discovering them to be the largest group with eight members. That had taken forever, requiring Mr. Shini to come over and break things up so he could get this over with. To be fair, she probably could have been done with them more than a half hour ago, but she had gotten carried away with Shiname.

She had started her interviews with the two guys from Aranoiji. Both boys had short, glossy black hair with a cowlick, but were not related. Shigeki Kouya was from Hiramatsu's class ten and had a crush on the student council secretary which she was not allowed to mention. There had been nothing remotely interesting about that forgettable guy.

Tawamuru Kin was the older brother of the guy Madosuki was crushing on, even if she would not admit it. The older brother was from Kuwabara's class three and had been nominated for the contest like his younger brother. He envied his younger brother for having a childhood sweetheart, certain he would have picked his girl's club over his brother's if given the choice.

Tawamuru had a nervous yet amicable air about him. He liked to participate in the conversation, causing the other interviews to drag out longer, but was uncomfortable when the focus was upon him. Kurumu had inadvertently finished Ninomiya's interview before Tawamuru's.

Ninomiya Chikao shared homerooms with Tawamuru. He was a tall, black haired guy with a crew cut hailing from some remote village she had never heard of. He had attended the junior high in Akichi and was familiar with the Tanboshi brothers. His attention often drifted to the other court where the girls were having their pictures taken, but he denied having any interest in any of the tennis girls. Kurumu supposed he was being honest, since his gaze still wandered over even after the girls had left.

The last player she had squeezed in before she had been completely sidetracked was Ageda Danryou from Shigeki's class. The young man was the tallest on the team and lived in the city of Shibata among the humans. He was cousins with the Ogawa siblings and was partnered with the senior boy as one of the doubles for the team. He was the only junior on the official team whom was not part of a mixed pair.

Curious about the mixed pairs, Kurumu had started with the mysterious one first. Soratani Soyo, the Silent Prince, had proved to be the most difficult of the second years to interview. Shiname joked about how many students had thought Soratani mute until it became common knowledge that he would speak with Genzaimuta. Due to his refusal to respond to her inquiries, Kurumu had gathered most of her notes on Soratani from Shiname.

Soratani was a slightly taller version of Genzaimuta with his platinum locks trimmed short and proper. The pair rumored to be in a relationship looked more like siblings than cousins. He was the rep for Ishihara's class eight and was in the business program. Shiname felt Soratani was possibly the most popular of their group, claiming the mysterious air about him had caused quite the following. Several girls were dying to know if Soratani's admirable dedication to his cousin was something more.

Shiname Nureto was surprisingly humble compared to Mizudake, his partner. The rep from Fujita's class two had shared a couple amusing stories about his cousin and had chuckled over Kurumu's tale of the girl stripping down at the after party as agreed upon for losing her match to Katsukara. Apparently back in junior high Mizudake had bleached her pubic hair because she disliked them being so dark. It had burned so much that she had missed a couple days of school, which had prompted her decision to shave the odd hairs which had no business being there anyways. Like Kurumu, Undines lacked body hair pretty much everywhere but their heads. Shiname had been quite willing to prove this, showing off his smooth armpits and legs.

While Shiname betrayed many yummy feelings of desire throughout the interview, he had admitted to being enamored with Okimune from his homeroom whom Kurumu bore a strong resemblance to. He had no intentions of confessing and hoped she would not mention anything in the article, worried that would devastate Mizudake. He had no belief that Mizudake had any romantic inclination towards him, but imagined it would be like losing a sibling. He was holding out hopes that someone would ask his cousin out this year to free him of that concern and did not mind Kurumu including that in her article since he often joked about finding her a boyfriend.

Shiname was the only second year not in the business program. He was in the computer program which only had two girls in his sixth period as compared to the next period having eight. Udetama happened to be one of the two, which he had made a point to pair up with since they were both reps. Zanzou was from his homeroom and had joined their station to be with the other girl in the class.

Kurumu could not honestly say what all she had talked about with Shiname. It was simply a matter of her liking the sound of his voice and enjoying his attention. His desire was sensual and warm, lacking the simple and blunt crudeness of lust most high school boys leveled upon her. It was arguably smoother than what she felt from Tsukune, though the comparison only made her want to be with Tsukune.

Eventually one of the remaining boys got annoyed with her delay, demanding her to cease her shameless flirting and finish his interview. A little embarrassed with the realization that she had become aroused from all the subtle desires wafting off Shiname, Kurumu had profusely apologized to the remaining two.

Yotei Kanri, the one whom had protested her behavior, was the class rep for class nine which used to be Fukushima's homeroom. He was from Koutoukumo and had ranked eleventh in his grade after midterms, the highest of the second year boys. It was difficult not to think of all the Koutoukumo boys as jerks as she had taken his sharp answers to her inquiries. The only decent one whom came to mind was her former science partner, Izanai, and he was sort of meh in her opinion. Izanai was part of that mixer Kiki was attending because he was in Noboru's chess club.

She had tried a little small talk with Yotei since she was curious how his class was managing after Mr. Fukushima resigned. Yotei had been annoyed that she had not asked Katsukara about it, begrudgingly yielding the fact that Mr. Yokoyama had taken over the homeroom for now. Mr. Yokoyama, the chess club advisor, had been one of the three faculty members sitting on Tsukune's investigation.

Confirming Yotei would most likely spend the rest of his life alone because he was too good for women, Kurumu had moved on to the final second year. Genkidzukeru Suichi from Sekiguchi's class five was from Hateshinai and had been among those nominated for the contest. Kurumu recalled the boy with the feathered chestnut hair was one of the distinct names mentioned by Sonoda when listing off guys she thought were more interesting than Ginei. At the time Ginei had inferred all her names were Tengu boys that a harpy would find interesting. Kurumu had forgotten the other names, but after meeting Miyamoto and this guy, she was convinced Ginei had known what he was talking about.

"Are you dead?"

Kurumu groaned at Sangi's remark. The girl must have finished her pictures with the juniors.

"I want to go home."

"Don't you have the seniors to do?"

"I spent most my morning moving furniture around in my apartment."

Sangi chuckled, sitting down beside her.

"Sounds fun."

"I want to go home with Tsukune."

"Where is your boyfriend today?"

"He's hanging out with Kiba's crew today."

"Who's that?"

"Some girl he eats lunch with."

"Worried?"

"Horny. Shiname was having all sorts of naughty thoughts about me because I look like Okimune."

Sangi chuckled.

"The two of you do look similar. I remember when I first saw you at the track shoot back when you had long hair. I asked Ginei which devil he had sold his soul to for such a girl to end up in his club."

Kurumu sighed as she stared up at the sky.

"I want to show Tsukune all my old clothes and then for him to toss me on my bed and fuck me silly."

"I would refrain from saying such things, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu's eyes widened at the sound of Mr. Shini's voice. She glanced at Sangi, favoring the girl with a pout, whom smiled apologetically. Sighing, Kurumu scooted up into a seated position to regard Mr. Shini whom was standing nearby with his arms crossed about his chest. The blond haired man was about Sangi's height with his short locks swept over to the side. He was wearing a white polo fully buttoned up and a loose pair of black cargo shorts.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shini."

"As soon as Mr. Nagashima returns, I will give him the keys and depart. I hope you don't have any further need of me."

Kurumu glanced off in the direction of the ballfields, curious what the seniors were up to. The field further away was presently in use, which was different than how things had been after lunch. She supposed that meant the game for the boys had wrapped up. She wondered if the seniors would be able to tell her who won the game. Supposing she had to kill some time, Kurumu turned a smile on the coach.

"Why did you agree to help the tennis team?"

"I played a little in college back in the seventies. Not competitively but it was still fun. Coach Yaisoku mentioned it was difficult to manage such a large group so I decided to lend my assistance."

"What's your full name?"

He chuckled as Kurumu flipped the notebook open and started scribbling down notes.

"That's right. You have been doing the coaches as of late. In that case, I am Shini Junsei. I graduated from Yokai in 77 and started working here in 84. I assist with the tennis club and have been listed as the advisor for the Travel club a couple of my seniors in my homeroom wanted to create this year. I admit I have no idea what they do, considering they don't have a budget to do any traveling."

"Do you think you should have a more active role as an advisor to that club?"

Mr. Shini shrugged with a smile.

"I will help if I am asked to."

Kurumu nodded, supposing that was irrelevant to the current article.

"Is there anything you can say about the tennis club as a whole?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm? Like when your first game is and whom it's against."

"That would be our meet against Toutoi Technical on September tenth. It will be hosted here."

Kurumu grinned, glancing at the ballfields aware that Toutoi Technical was their opponents today.

"Do you think you will win against them?"

"Against Toutoi? That's hard to predict. The main goal of the season is to define your own strengths and weaknesses since the wins and losses don't impact your ability to participate in regionals."

"When is regionals?"

"In the middle of November."

Kurumu nodded, thinking that was pretty far from the start of their season.

"I understand all five seniors are on the team and that Ogawa is one of your doubles. How do the other seniors factor in?"

"Mr. Nagashima and Mr. Nakuhikou are the other double. Mr. Funsui and Mr. Hiroshige are our two singles. If you are curious about next year, I'm thinking we will have Mr. Tawamuru paired with Mr. Shigeki while Mr. Ageda pairs with Mr. Ninomiya. We have already started having these boys practice with these pairs in mind."

Kurumu supposed that was good information to add, having not asked this sort of prediction from the girls. Then again, the boys had eight juniors. If the team stuck with the seniors being guaranteed a spot, the coaches already knew whom would be on the team and were preparing themselves accordingly.

"Married?"

Mr. Shini chuckled, shaking his head.

"I will say no comment. Is there anything less personal you would like to ask?"

Kurumu supposed she had, already aware that he was the homeroom teacher for senior class eleven.

"Not really. I guess we are waiting on the seniors then."

"That won't be long."

Kurumu followed his gaze and spied the small group of young men returning to the courts. They all had acquired drinks and snacks from the concession stand between the ballfields.

"I won't keep you if you want to hand your keys off now."

"My thanks, Ms. Kurono. I hope you have a lovely afternoon which doesn't involve any young men in your bed."

Kurumu blushed, wishing she had thought a little before blabbing about that. The coach stalked off, slipping through the open gate and heading out to intercept the group. Sangi chuckled beside her.

"You could have warned me."

"How was I to know you would say something so bad?"

Kurumu sighed, looking over her notes.

"Have you talked with Ginei lately?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Is Nakamoto causing him trouble?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He didn't mention getting a bunch of baked goods this past week?"

Sangi chuckled, shaking her head.

"That's news to me. Last time we talked he was asking if I could help with pictures for this contest."

Kurumu nodded, feeling Sangi's ignorance was genuine.

"Do you think someone told Nakamoto about Ginei being single?"

"I guess you want to know whom from the farewell party would sell him out?"

"Yea."

Sangi nodded, cupping her chin.

"Honestly, I'd find it hard to believe any of them would."

Kurumu frowned, noting the coach was chatting with the senior with the strawberry curls. The slender young man was grinning and gesturing at the guy with the indigo faux hawk beside him.

"Are you sure it wasn't Shikichi or Noboru?"

"Noboru? That's not really her style at all. If she's mad at you, she comes at you. She's never been the one to play subtle games. As for Shikichi… that's about as likely her fault as it would be mine or Miyake's. I mean, I told Tsubuyama without a second thought and I'm sure that's gotten around to Watanabe and Hidarimeki by now. Miyake is likely to let the whole track team know and Akatori has probably told a couple of her friends in the fencing club."

Sangi chuckled, shaking her head.

"It was never a question of if Nakamoto would find out. Frankly I'm surprised it took her this long."

Kurumu sighed. She watched the coach take off in a different direction as the five boys continued on their march to the courts. The tallest of those boys was clearly Ogawa, since he resembled his sister and cousin with his oily black hair and strong jawline.

"Do you think she will ask Ginei out?"

"Nobody really knows why she asked him out in the first place. My first impression of her was that she was horribly shy."

"Is she a bad person? I mean… would it really be bad if Ginei went out with her?"

"Oyanagi strongly disliked the idea of them getting together. It was one of the few times I've ever seen that boy riled up about something that wasn't technology."

"That doesn't mean it would be a bad thing."

"There's something off about someone that would slip a guy a love potion. I'm sorry, but I can't speak favorably about her."

"I suppose you're right. Are there any guys you are interested in?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"I'm just curious, since Ginei is the only guy I hear you talk about on a first name basis."

Sangi chuckled.

"That's just how Ginei is. It's not like I'm formal with the guys from my club."

"You don't have any guy that interests you?"

"I'm hoping to meet a nice human in college. My parents will be fine with that."

Kurumu managed a smile as the seniors came through the gate. She swung her legs over, placing a hand on Sangi's shoulder. The girl frowned a moment, but quickly realized Kurumu only intended to use her shoulder for a push up. Chuckling, Sangi got to her feet shortly after Kurumu did. Kurumu noted the film club president stood almost a full head taller than her.

"You realize you're taller than my boyfriend."

"Yea. So?"

"I don't know. It seems like guys prefer shorter girls for some reason."

Sangi chuckled, crossing her arms below her modest bosom.

"I don't think guys care that much about height."

"I'm no expert, but I would say most guys prefer a lady shorter than them."

"Yea, I'm going to have to agree with Futoshi here. While I might not mind looking up to a girl, the thought of her looking down on me would become troublesome."

The seniors chuckled as they gathered around. One of the guys with wavy, shoulder length sienna locks held out a drink to her while holding another with a third tucked against his chest with his elbow. His face was kind of cute like Tsukune's. It was rounded and innocent as compared to the chiseled and strong features of Ogawa.

"I hope you don't mind sweet tea."

"Thanks."

Kurumu smiled, tucking her notebook beneath her arm so she could take the drink. She took a sip as the boy handed off a second drink to Sangi. This cute guy was about the same height as Sangi. She took another sip, suddenly aware how thirsty she had been.

"I'm ready to get this done so I can enjoy the rest of my weekend."

The other boys chuckled at the gruff remark from the shortest guy of the group. This stocky guy with a square jaw had his dark locks fashioned in a simple cut which hung so oddly upon his head that it looked unnatural. She would not be surprised if he could take his hair off like it was a helmet.

The first speaker had been the guy with the strawberry curls. Nagashima Futoshi was the rep for Shini's class eleven and had been nominated along with Kaneshiro. The only other thing Kurumu knew about the guy was that he was from Koutoukumo. She hoped his lighthearted opener meant she was not dealing with another jerk.

Nagashima was about Ginei's height if not slightly taller. He had a visible advantage over the indigo haired guy, whom was about Sangi's height. As it was a photo shoot, all the guys were dressed in white tennis polos and green shorts. The girls had green, pleated skirts which were arguably shorter than the cheerleader skirts. Most of the girls had worn tights to avoid unintended and awkward panty flashing.

Taking a final swallow, Kurumu pulled the drink away and let out a deep exhale. She smiled, handing the drink to the stocky guy.

"Hold this?"

The guy frowned, his hands already occupied with a drink and a tray of takoyaki. The boy whom had brought the drinks chuckled, prompting her to hand her drink back to him.

"Thank you. So you are…?"

"Funsui Juubei."

Kurumu smiled. Getting her notebook out again, she found where she had jotted down his name.

"I share a home ec station with a couple girls from Aranoiji, so I've heard a little about you."

"Hopefully good things."

"More like generic things. These are first years."

"Two years apart doesn't make them complete strangers. I might know them."

Considering her experience with the students from Machinise, she kind of doubted him.

"Okay. Hazumi and Meisai."

"I know Meisai. Her brother graduated my first year here. Hell of a basketball player."

Kurumu nodded with a slight smile, supposing that would make Meisai's tie to Hatahana closer since the guy had joined the basketball team.

"So what class are you from?"

"Class nine."

"Elective?"

"I'm in the business program with Youji and Hiroshige, though he has the other class this year."

"So do you live on your own or do you share a suite with one of these guys?"

"Neither. I share a suite with Ryoute from the cheerleader squad."

Kurumu nodded, recalling the older cheerleader guy to have been from Aranoiji. She had not thought about asking for suites and stuff until after she had moved into one. She had randomly learned about where the track seniors lived but still had no clue where the seniors for soccer or choir resided.

"I'm guessing Nakuhikou and Nagashima live together since Mr. Shini said you were a double."

"That would be correct."

Nagashima smirked.

"We grew up together so we have learned to put up with each other."

"These other two live on their own. Hiroshige doesn't even live in the same building."

The stocky guy huffed.

"They always put the guys from Umiman Junior High together. I would have had to request living closer to you guys, which frankly I don't care to."

Nagashima grinned, gesturing at the stocky guy.

"This grouchy ogre is Hiroshige Banri from class one. He's been whining the whole past hour about this taking too long."

"It is taking too long. It's not like I care about having some long interview which might somehow impress a girl enough to talk to me."

Kurumu grinned politely.

"Don't you have any girls you would like to talk to you?"

"If I ever get desperate, I'll stop by the pool."

The boys chuckled which had Kurumu smile. She had her doubts about this guy being an undine, which probably meant he was a kappa. She was under the impression that only water based creatures could attend the school in Umiman.

"Well… I suppose I don't have much else for you. I mean, do you want me to share your favorite song, food, color… that sort of thing?"

"No, I'm good. I figure I'll go to college, get a decent paying job and rely on my family to find some girl fresh out of junior high whom has nothing better to do than make babies for an established man."

Kurumu frowned as the boys broke out in a round of laughter over that. She glanced at Sangi, whom offered an indifferent shrug. She sighed, supposing his plans were acceptable if you lacked respect for young women whom might simply be suffering from not knowing what the hell they wanted to do with the rest of their life.

"Yea. You can go if you want."

"So long then."

Hiroshige waved his drink at them before walking off for the open gate. Kurumu regarded her notes, waiting for the guy to reach the gate before turning her attention on the tallest guy.

"Ogawa Eru. I know you're in a double with your cousin and are in the computer program. What homeroom are you from?"

"Class six."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

"This is a little sad, guys. For being a prestigious club, the closest thing your group has to a relationship is a rumored one between cousins."

"Hopefully you're not adding to that mess."

"Yea. While it's not uncommon for cousins to marry among sylphs, the elders of our community would come down pretty hard on that pairing."

"I think Soratani should consider dating one of our girls from Hateshinai. I know that's kind of frowned upon with how much our race relies on arranged marriages to preserve pure bloodlines, but I don't believe Kazehime or her cousin are spoken for."

"Why don't either of you consider dating one of those girls?"

Nagashima glanced at his partner before offering a shrug.

"Frankly, I don't find either of them attractive. I can't speak for Youji."

"I feel the same way. Don't get us wrong. I'm sure those girls look pretty to you, but Futoshi and I grew up around sylphs. They all have similar looks so I kind of want a girl that surprises me."

"Surprised by looks or personality?"

Nakuhikou frowned, glancing at Nagashima.

"Looks, I guess?"

"Why don't either of you consider dating Genzaimuta?"

Nagashima smirked, shaking his head.

"Because her family was banished. Soratani would have an easier time getting a blessing than either of us would. Maybe a sylph from Hateshinai could consider it, but our two communities already have a lot of dealings. The Hateshinai elders might also regard her unfavorably."

"What is the issue your community has with her?"

Nagashima shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have some ideas, though I couldn't get a straight answer about it when I asked."

Kurumu sighed, aware that Yoseibi had answered similarly.

"Do you really think Soratani has a chance if Genzaimuta is so thoroughly blacklisted?"

"Soratani has been welcome to return to his family in Koutoukumo for years."

Kurumu frowned, tapping her pencil against her notebook.

"What about Yoseibi?"

Both boys paused, regarding each other.

"Well… it's kind of an unspoken rule to not date within the community."

"How this works is either our parents arrange something for us, which often is outside the community, or we start courting a girl and convince her parents to arrange something. Either way, the elders have to approve of the arrangement or the whole thing gets called off."

Nagashima sighed, nodding his head.

"That's the annoying thing about dating. If you fall for a girl and the village rejects your union, your family will end up like Genzaimuta's. They will banish you and claim your children unfit for marriage."

"At least that's our guess what happened with Genzaimuta. It's more likely something her parents did than anything being wrong with her."

Kurumu scribbled circles in the corner of her notebook, knowing she should not mention this drama in her article. She was annoyed how strict these sylph elders were.

"Isn't Koutoukumo and Hateshinai ran by Tengu? I'm sure they outnumber the sylphs."

The two boys regarded each other with frowns.

"I don't think it quite works like that. The Tengu elders aren't going to contradict a ruling of the sylph elders when it's in regards to a sylph family. That would just be bad politics with no real gain to do so."

"The gain would be standing on the side of truth and justice."

Nagashima chuckled, waving a hand dismissively.

"Truth and justice are concepts defined by the majority. If most people will be mad about a ruling, you can't pretend it's true or just."

Kurumu grimaced, not wanting to get into a debate over this. She glanced at Ogawa, flashing him a grin.

"I'm sorry. I got derailed with them. Does anyone here know Hiroshige's birthday? I forgot to ask."

The blank expressions she got answered that inquiry.

"I guess I'll remember to ask for the rest of you. I know your cousin is an August baby."

"April twenty eighth. Black is my favorite color. Curry is my favorite food."

"He also likes his women thick and curvy."

Ogawa blushed, calmly looking aside as Nagashima chuckled at his partner's jest.

"I think there's nothing wrong with that preference."

Ogawa managed a smile from her remark, turning his attention back upon her.

"Is there anything else? I was hoping to watch more of the game."

"You're interested in the softball game?"

"He's probably interested in the cheerleaders. With it being a home game, they're lined up in front of the bleachers giving the fans a show."

Funsui grinned at Nakuhikou.

"I know I'm interested in the cheerleaders. A lot of good looking bunnies out there."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over the list of things. She supposed she had enough for Ogawa.

"Sure, Ogawa. You can take off."

He bowed deeply, murmuring his thanks. He started off with a notable briskness in his pace. The other boys chuckled at his poorly displayed eagerness to depart.

"I noticed I still don't have your homeroom, Nakuhikou Youji."

"Class seven. You got that I'm in the business program, right? Futoshi here is in the computer."

Kurumu nodded, adding these couple facts to their spaces. Satisfied she had all the basics except the birthdays, she tucked her notebook under her arm and gestured for Funsui. The boy grinned, handing over the drink so she could have a couple sips.

"Do you guys know if the boys' team won?"

"Ryoute told me they run ruled Toutoi in five innings. Game was over in a little less than an hour."

Kurumu chuckled, sucking down her drink till it made a noise in the cup. She smiled, handing the empty drink back to Funsui.

"How were the girls doing?"

"They were ahead in the third inning. It probably will go all seven."

Kurumu pulled her notebook out and grinned.

"Funsui. You're the team's last hope. Tell me you have a girlfriend."

He smiled sheepishly.

"That's a lot of pressure and sadly I'm going to disappoint you. But you can write that I do plan to ask a girl out before the cultural festival this year. I absolutely must be dating someone before then."

"Listen to him, sounding all cool when he knows that's the busiest time of the year for us with tennis season in full swing and the need to prepare for college entrance exams."

Funsui chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know better than that, Youji. We're in the business program. The fast track to employment within Fairy Tale. College is optional for us."

"I'm still thinking college since my family hasn't shown any indication of fixing me up with anyone."

Kurumu smiled at Funsui.

"So… can I write down whom this lucky girl is?"

"Hell no. I haven't even decided yet."

Sangi snorted, shaking her head.

"That's not a good sign."

Funsui pouted.

"You have to understand this. There's a lot of pretty girls to pick from. In the cheerleader squad alone there's like half a dozen."

Kurumu smirked, aware of the two gyokuto boys in the squad.

"You know you have quite a bit of competition there with Shirenai and your suitemate."

"Ryoute isn't an issue. He's been dating Wakana since junior high."

"Wakana?"

"Nazenara Wakana. Second year volleyball player. Technically they're not dating dating, but it's definitely more than being friends."

That suddenly explained why the senior seemed to only be interested in working with a couple senior girls whom were not even gyokuto. She wondered why Tomisaki had never mentioned it, which had her wonder how much Funsui was reading into this.

"Have you talked with Ryoute or this girl about them dating?"

"That would be awkward."

Kurumu could not argue against that.

"Do you have an opinion on the volleyball captain whom was nominated?"

Funsui smirked.

"Bouncy bunny. She's very sexy."

Sangi smirked.

"An unsurprising answer."

"Hey, if I was told I was going to spend the rest of my life on a deserted island and I could only have one thing to take with me, I guarantee she would be my choice."

The other two boys chuckled. Kurumu smiled, but glanced at Sangi for approval. Sangi also had a reluctant smile, probably having similar thoughts.

"You know… she's a person. Not a thing."

"Persons are things."

"No. Things are things. Person are persons."

"That makes no sense. A person is a specific kind of thing, kind of like a cat is a specific kind of mammal."

Kurumu frowned, unsure if she should debate this. She felt he was wrong but had a feeling she would be beaten down with larger vocabulary and a strong refusal to admit she was right. She had learned at a young age that the winner of any argument was not decided by whom was right. The winner was whomever refused to believed they were wrong.

"Shall I write down that you will confess to Haneru before the cultural festival?"

"Please don't. Of all the girls I could consider, she's the scariest to ask out."

"Why's that?"

"Because her rejection would hurt the most."

Nagashima grinned, slapping a hand down on Funsui's shoulder.

"If you want, I can endorse you as a prime candidate for mating."

"I'm unsure I should accept this endorsement."

"You can trust me."

"He is a top ten student and class rep. That's almost as good as an endorsement from the student council president."

"I know, right. You couldn't have a better man in your corner."

Funsui regarded the pair dubiously.

"How exactly do you intend to communicate this endorsement?"

"That I have a keen eye for this sort of thing and know you would father successful children with her."

"That's far too direct."

"I felt that would be a polite and honest way to discuss your desires."

"I worry to hear what you would deem impolite."

Nagashima shrugged with an unconcerned look.

"I suppose something alluding to the size of your carrot."

Sangi snorted out a laugh and Kurumu covered her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles. For some reason she quickly thought of Nerume and felt she had to share this conversation with her soon.

Once the mirth had passed, Funsui let out a dramatic sigh.

"My mistake to ask. I was actually thinking one of the cheerleaders was more reasonable to ask out."

"Why?"

"Because we are in a location that is convenient to watch them practice all the time. I've noticed those girls get frisky with Shirenai if they're at it for more than an hour, which has had me thinking that might be the perfect time to ask one of them out."

Sangi snorted again, shaking her head as the two guys chuckled.

"I suppose that's one way of getting around a girl's natural resistance to agreeing to date a guy they don't have any apparent interest in."

"I know it's a little deceptive to go that way, and could easily backfire if they don't feel I'm good enough to stand in for Shirenai. But if I can get past that first hurdle, I can win them over with enough dates."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over at the ballfields and wondering which of these girls he wanted.

"You must have a preference."

"Well… I can't do the sisters. That's just… yea. And the redhead is a first year whom Ryoute doesn't know much of anything about. So that leaves the two second years, Puri and Etsu. Ryoute feels Puri is the nicer one of the pair, but Etsu has massive... um assets."

Kurumu smirked.

"Are breasts that important to you?"

Funsui smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It can be a deciding factor when two girls are about the same in every other aspect."

"I have an idea, Juubei."

"Dare I ask?"

Nagashima grinned, holding a thumb up.

"Let the winner of the contest determine which girl you ask out."

Funsui rolled his pink eyes.

"That's going to be Ms. Haneru. There's no way either of those two beat out bouncy bunny."

"You do have an age advantage over those two."

Funsui grinned at Nakuhikou.

"Exactly my thoughts. I have a late January birthday, so the odds of me being older than Ms. Haneru are pretty much nonexistent."

"I don't think a girl will care too much about a guy being a couple months younger than her."

"I propose you ask out the girl with the lower term exam score."

Funsui frowned at Nagashima.

"That's a disturbing yet sensible suggestion. I know Etsu coasts along the bottom of her grade level, since they threatened holding her back a year."

Kurumu laughed with a slight whimper.

"Why do you insist on making this a trivial affair? You should be asking out the girl you love."

Funsui smirked.

"That's not how it works. You can't love someone before dating them. That's logically impossible."

"You can develop feelings for someone through shared activities prior to dating."

The trio regarded Sangi with mixed levels of amusement.

"Well… I don't really share any activities with any of these girls. We have five girls in our business class this year, none of which are interesting. I did have Ms. Kunahiyo in my class last year, but she is more unapproachable than Ms. Haneru."

"What about your homeroom?"

"I have Kiyomizu's homeroom. That's mostly girls from Umiman. Fish are not really my thing."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"If you could pick any girl in the school to date, who would you choose?"

Funsui paused.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"Kagayama."

Sangi snorted. Kurumu frowned, confused over why he would pick a non gyokuto girl.

"But she's dating another girl. Why would you pick her? Do you have a crush on her?"

Funsui grinned.

"Naw. I just want to see if a good pounding would straighten her out."

She sighed, regretting having asked.

* * *

Kurumu placed the last of the dishes in the washer before closing it up. She grabbed the rag off the counter, drying off her hands as the sink drained next to her. She had tried her best to prepare the tempura dish, but it was not something she had ever made before. Maybe they should not have allowed Antai to select the meal, since the girl had been no help with preparing it. Kurumu was unsure if they had even bought the right ingredients to make the tentsuyu which accompanied the meal. It tasted okay, but she suspected microwaveable tempura would have been better. She wondered if any of the local appliance stores sold microwaves. While such a thing was way out of her budget, these rich vampires surely could afford one.

After wrapping up the interviews for the seniors, Kurumu had headed back home. As much as she had wanted to watch the softball game, she had no idea if the presence of a succubus would be tolerated. Kengamine had banned her from such activities on the basis of her ability to manipulate the players with her charm. The last thing she wanted was for the opposing team to argue interference and have her team disqualified.

Unable to get into Moka's locked up suite, Kurumu had spent an hour or so in her apartment organizing her stuff. Her mother had sent two travel suitcases with her furniture. One had been stuffed with all of her old clothes and some stuffed animals. The other had contained the rest of her stuffed animals, some toys and a bunch of trinkets she had gathered over the years. She wondered if her mother had left any of her things at their new home since it looked like everything was here.

Her furniture was old. Her mother had purchased her bed and vanity during her kindergarten year. The cheap, white desk and chair had been donated to them by one of mother's admirers at the start of her first year of junior high. It had taken the delivery crew less than a half hour to set up all her things, so she had already moved all her closet stuff into the vanity which she had pushed against the wall between the bathroom and closet doors.

Worried about blocking Yukari's magical door, Kurumu had instructed the moving guys to put her bed along the bathroom wall with the foot of her bed a little shy of the bathroom door. Her simple desk ended up on the other wall. It would have been nice if her desk had some drawers to hide some of these trinkets in, but it was only an elevated surface which she could push the seat of her chair beneath.

Eventually Kokoa had rescued her from her boredom and put her to work. Naturally she had to change into her maid uniform first before starting dinner preparations. There had been some mild chatter at the start, but Kokoa had discouraged her girls from distracting Kurumu and had drawn them into a game of cards to keep them occupied.

"Sit with me, Kurono."

Antai Hotaru was the chattiest one of the group. She giggled more than the others and talked about random things without regards to the current topic. Her cousin, Aegu Konomi, was a second year gymnast. From Akegawa's comments, it sounded like Aegu put up with Antai.

Having no real objections, Kurumu knelt down beside the energetic sylph whom was wearing a simple powder blue tee and faded denim shorts. Antai promptly leaned in to give Kurumu a squeeze. Her creamy beige hair had a brisk, flowery scent. Antai still had her hair twisted up in the back in an updo with the excess folded back in the black tie. Her bangs were cut in a straight line across her pale, thin eyebrows, which were only notable close up.

Kurumu chuckled, absently letting an arm drift behind the girl to rub Antai's back. Kokoa was sitting on Antai's left with her back against the couch. The vampire was still in that crimson blouse and ebony skirt from this morning. Fukai, whom sat on Kokoa's other side, had changed into a short sleeved buttoned up shirt the color of a pumpkin. The blouse had breast pockets with black snaps and was tucked in black utility pants which had many pockets, zippers, buckles and dangling straps.

Antai drew back, grinning at Kurumu with eyes the color of a tiger's fur.

"I heard from Kokoa that you grew up with Tengu. So did I."

"I know there are Tengu in Hateshinai."

"You know it was easier making friends with Tengu. Other than Konomi, all of my junior high friends are Tengu. I can't wait for them to graduate so I can introduce Raimi and Asuki to you guys."

"Didn't you say you had five junior high friends?"

"Mhm. The other three are a year younger. We'll be seniors when we see them."

Kurumu smiled, thinking Antai was being a little optimistic about staying friends with a bunch of girls so much younger than her whom she would barely see for these next couple years.

"What about Kazehana and Nomura from the track team?"

"Tsubaki's cool. I see her in gym but we rarely get to talk. Airi can be nice when she wants to be."

"Why don't you try hanging out with them?"

"They kind of have their own thing going on with Ms. Miyauchi."

"Who's that?"

"A second year Tengu girl. She's got a group of track girls together. I know Ms. Tsuru is part of that and Tsubaki says it's like three other second years from Koutoukumo."

Kurumu nodded, aware of this group from Asuka. She had not bothered clarifying whom was in it.

"You know Kazehana and Nomura went on a mixer with my friends today."

"What's a mixer?"

"It's a mixed date with a bunch of guys and girls getting together."

Antai frowned, cocking her head.

"I suppose that could be cool but I don't know any guys I'd want us to hang out with. Hey, Taniguchi. Do you have any guys you'd want to hang out with?"

Taniguchi shrugged, sitting across the table from Kurumu. The toffee haired girl was still wearing the tennis polo and green skirt. She had dark blue leggings which stretched from her ankles all the way up beneath that short tennis skirt. Her creamy eyes warmed up with her pleasant smile.

"I know three guys whom joined the Math club."

Antai grimaced.

"Do you know any interesting guys?"

"I suppose there's the guys in my tennis club."

"I don't want to be around Hayate. Don't you know anybody, Hikari?"

Akegawa Hikari sat beside Taniguchi and had her cherry bangs pushed back from her brow with a black headband. Her hair fell down to her bared shoulders with a natural curl. A black, spaghetti string tank top graced the small salamander's torso which contrasted against her pale skin. Lacking any bosom to speak of, the girl had foregone the bra. Her stonewashed, denim jeans clung tightly to the curves of her hips and bubble bottom.

With the attention turned upon her, the girl shrank back on her haunches. Her pistachio eyes glanced aside as she shrugged her slender shoulders.

"I, well… maybe."

Antai grinned, sitting up.

"What clubs are they in?"

"Uh… well… there's the Gamidake brothers in the Outdoors club. Mr. Yamakaji is also in their club."

Taniguchi pursed her lips.

"That name Yamakaji is familiar. Wasn't he nominated with our Kishita?"

"Who's Kishita?"

"The rep for class eleven. He's on my tennis team."

"Oh. Well… Yamakaji is in class eleven. I guess he was."

"That could be cool. Maybe we should hang out with these guys."

Akegawa smiled nervously.

"I don't know. I guess that could be fun."

"Are these boys salamanders?"

Akegawa flinched. She nodded.

"It's an outdoors club, Taniguchi. It sounds fun."

"That would be more fun for Ms. Kaimura and her friends."

Kurumu agreed Kaimura would probably be more open to the idea. The girl had wanted to introduce her friends to Kaiketsu, the lead guitarist of the band, mostly because he was a salamander like them.

"What about your brother?"

Akegawa frowned.

"What about him?"

"He's in the kendo club. What about the guys in the kendo club?"

"I've met her brother."

Kurumu paused at the sudden comment from Antai.

"You have?"

"Yea. Him and a couple of the kendo guys jog with us to the studio every weeknight we have practice."

"He really should not do that."

Antai grinned broadly.

"Why not? All the girls think it's cute."

Akegawa rolled her eyes with a slight shake of her head.

"It's not cute to be babied by your brother."

Kurumu smiled, feeling she had made a slight mistake to bring him up.

"He must be popular. He got nominated."

"Yea… I guess."

"What about the other guys?"

"What about them?"

"You were asking about interesting guys and here you've met some."

Antai's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That's kind of random, since the kendo captain doesn't want his guys lax in their practice. Her brother is the only consistent one so I can't really say we've gotten to know any of the others. It's like they have twenty or more guys in there."

"No they don't. It's fifteen. And neither of the Tokeru brothers show up because Ms. Netsukaze has never gotten along with Tetsu."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Netsukaze was a third year gymnast from Tochimoeru, Akegawa's village in the Sanjo area.

"I think both of those Tokeru brothers were nominated. Are they from your village too?"

"Mhm. I wish Ms. Netsukaze would discourage my brother from following me, but I think she likes him."

"Everybody in our club likes your brother, Hikari."

"I don't care if they like him. I just hate how people see me as an accessory to him. It's like I'm a pet."

Kurumu smiled, supposing it could be annoying to be seen as someone's little sister all the time. The poor girl was already on Miyamoto's little sister list.

"It's not a bad thing to belong to someone. I don't mind if people see me as Tsukune's girlfriend."

Kokoa snorted.

"You're my servant, first and foremost."

"Yes, Milady."

"I'm curious, but how do you feel about being her property?"

"I could easily ask the same to you."

Taniguchi smiled.

"Kokoa has assured me that a blood claim serves more as a deterrent to others than something depriving me of my freedom."

"That's not quite how I understand it."

Kokoa snickered while she caressed the locks about Fukai's ear.

"As if you could understand it."

"You call them your girls. That sounds pretty straightforward."

"My girls aren't my servants. They're my friends."

"That's kind of a shame. I think Hikari would be adorable as a maid."

Akegawa blushed, bowing her head.

"That sort of thing wouldn't look good on me at all."

"If you have a spare one, I'd like to try it on."

Antai was the only girl in the room other than Kurumu whom could boast about having breasts. The sylph grinned despite Kokoa's annoyed look.

"I don't intend to dress my girls in such common attire."

Taniguchi perked up.

"Are you planning on buying us outfits?"

Kokoa nodded, leaning in to slip her hand around Fukai's head to scratch at her locks about her other ear.

"I have to. Mother will expect the guests at Kahlua's wedding to be dressed formally."

"That's cool. When is that again?"

"August twelfth. Don't worry though. Someone from the estate will fetch you."

"I just need to know so I can inform my parents."

Akegawa sighed.

"I'm more worried about my brother than my parents. He's likely to fuss over losing family time. He was obnoxiously overbearing last summer break."

"In all fairness, Ms. Akegawa, that would be right after his first long break from family. He was probably homesick. I know I will be spoiled rotten by my parents when I go home."

Kurumu grinned at Taniguchi.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm the oldest with two little brothers. Our parents spaced us out so Wataru started junior high this year while my baby bro is in the fourth grade."

"What about you, Akegawa? Do you have any younger siblings?"

"No. It's just my brother and me."

"Poor population decision. Demons should at least have three."

Kokoa smirked at Fukai's comment, scratching the girl's head.

"Says an only child."

Fukai ignored the attention, holding up a tiny digit.

"One diminish. Two replenish. Three flourish."

"What about four?"

Fukai glanced at Antai before returning her hand to her lap.

"Point being our need to dress like our numbers. We must start equipment."

Kurumu chuckled at Antai's blank stare. She felt somewhat certain Fukai was pushing for making more babies. Grinning, she regarded the tiny gnome.

"So do you have someone in mind for equipment?"

Fukai shook her head, interfering with Kokoa's petting.

"I'm too young for equipment. Three to five years before official. May as well complete college first."

"What is with this equipment? I don't get it."

Taniguchi grinned at Antai's confusion.

"Mating."

Akegawa blushed, revealing she had not quite followed the conversation either. Antai giggled, shaking her head with a wide smile.

"She's talking about having sex? I would never have expected that."

"It's a serious matter."

Antai chuckled at the gnome's firm remark.

"Not for fifteen year olds."

"But you're sixteen already."

Antai shrugged, waving dismissively.

"So what? I don't know any interesting guys so why should I be thinking about sex?"

"Honestly, Ms. Antai, I figured you were the most likely of us to be thinking about sex."

Antai frowned at Taniguchi's remark.

"Well… I sort of do, but I don't?"

"How does that make sense?"

Antai pursed her lips as she pondered for a moment.

"Like I think of sex, but not with a guy."

"You're attracted to girls?"

Akegawa blushed as Taniguchi smiled nervously. Antai pouted as her shoulders slouched.

"I don't really think about having sex with anyone."

Kokoa sighed dramatically.

"You are making me regret bringing you here for your blood."

"My blood?"

Taniguchi giggled, shaking her head.

"She plans to drink your blood tonight."

"What?"

Kurumu smiled, placing a hand on Antai's shoulder.

"Kokoa has drank blood from these three already. That's why she calls them her girls."

"You want to turn me into a vampire?"

Kokoa sighed again, rolling her eyes.

"I'm taking your blood, not giving you mine. Those are completely different things."

Antai had a puzzled look as she scratched her head.

"Well that doesn't sound very cool. What do I get out of this?"

Taniguchi giggled which had Kurumu and Akegawa smiling.

"I'm actually curious what the three of you were thinking."

"About what?"

"I mean, why did you let her drink your blood?"

Taniguchi shrugged at Kurumu's inquiry.

"She tricked me."

"Don't say that."

Taniguchi smiled at Kokoa.

"That's how it was. You didn't really explain that you wished to continue drinking blood from me."

Kokoa pouted.

"But you'll let me do it again, right? Maybe soon?"

Taniguchi smiled coyly.

"To answer Ms. Antai's question, you would benefit from having the daughter of Fairy Tale's president wanting your companionship. Anything you might want to do in life should be possible with her connections. That is certainly worth a small pinch of blood now and then."

Kurumu smirked.

"That sounds more like a business deal than a friendship."

"Given how things happened, I think I'm being quite reasonable."

"I really want us to be friends, Nagisa. I never lied about that."

Taniguchi smiled softly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Antai huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"How do you two feel about this blood stuff?"

Fukai cocked her head, touching the side of her goggles.

"I'm intrigued with adaptation. I want to see her evolve."

"Evolve?"

"With enough blood, Kokoa can gain powers that your race possesses. Like she could learn how to heal injuries of others with Taniguchi's blood."

"You can heal people?"

Taniguchi smiled, waving a hand dismissively.

"I've never tried."

"Well… I can't say I care much to see her become like me. What's your reasoning?"

Akegawa bit her lip, glancing away.

"I don't know. She's really nice and really wanted me. I'm not used to being wanted."

"You have your big brother."

"That's annoying. He wants me to stay his little sister and treats me like I will always need him around for protection. I can fend for myself."

Kurumu smiled with thoughts of her mother.

"You realize she wanted your blood, right?"

"Mhm. She was honest about that."

"Then why?"

Akegawa smiled fondly.

"Because she said it had to be me. I told her she should take Ms. Kaimura because she was such a better person, but she insisted on having me. She makes me believe I'm special. I want to believe that."

"Of course you're special, Hikari. I wouldn't pick anyone."

"Yet you've been rather reluctant about including Antai."

Kokoa huffed at her.

"That's different. I had less direction on how I would find my sylph."

"Don't you think you're acting hastily?"

Kokoa shrugged, withdrawing her hand from Fukai to rest in her lap.

"I could also say I'm being stubborn for not picking her. If I'm going to get criticized either way I approach this, I may as well make the decision that feels right. Hotaru is our friend. The other sylphs I've met these past few days don't feel like they would mesh in our group."

"And conveniently happen to be weaker than Ms. Antai."

Kokoa smiled at Taniguchi.

"That too."

"Why are you thinking I'm stronger than other sylphs?"

Kokoa sighed dramatically, shaking her head.

"You are, Hotaru. Though you clearly don't have a clue about your potential."

Antai frowned, cupping her chin.

"Does it hurt?"

"It was city. Like nothing I've ever felt."

Kokoa favored the confused Antai with a smile.

"Ishiko passed out. Nagisa… well… I felt it was best if I shared my moment with Hikari in the bathrooms after our computer class."

Kurumu chuckled as Antai's confusion only deepened. Akegawa blushed a deeper shade of crimson as Taniguchi managed a smile.

"I think that might be an undine thing. You probably didn't have to take her to a bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

"I asked my friends about it and I guess they can do it if they really want to."

Kurumu smiled, fairly sure she understood what Taniguchi was referring to. It had her wondering if the reason for her messy ability was tied to being born from an undine.

"Have you never had that happen before?"

Taniguchi glanced aside, a little flush.

"No. It's never been that… messy."

"What are we talking about now?"

"It could be genetics. I was born from an undine and it happens to me all the time."

Taniguchi frowned at Kurumu.

"It does?"

"Yea. The few times I did it back in junior high I was guaranteed to make a mess of myself."

"Maybe it's how you do it. I've always eased into it. Then again, it was never as intense as that time."

"I'm not following this conversation at all."

Kurumu smiled, not really wanting to discuss squirting with another girl. The last thing she needed was more people being silly about teaching them how to do it.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about this sort of accident happening to a sylph. I'm guessing it didn't happen with Akegawa, right?"

Kokoa glanced at Akegawa. Both girls blushed, glancing away from each other.

"That's not a good sign."

"What happened?"

Kokoa bit her lip.

"I'd rather not say."

"It's nothing bad. I was surprised. That's all."

Kurumu frowned. The vampire had bragged about making Taniguchi wet herself, so this reaction was worrisome. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she forced a smile as she regarded Akegawa.

"Did she make a mess of you?"

"Uh… no."

"Okay, this is starting to sound sexual."

Kurumu coughed up a laugh, shaking her head.

"It is, Antai. If Kokoa bites you in the right spot, she can make you orgasm."

"Bullshit."

Akegawa blushed, glancing aside.

"It's not a lie. I was so scared."

"Scared? What for?"

Akegawa smiled meekly.

"It felt so good. Better than when I do it myself."

"That's ridiculous. How can a bite on the neck feel better than masturbating?"

Antai paused with a sudden concerned look.

"It is a bite on the neck, right?"

Kurumu chuckled, feeling that was a reasonable concern.

"That is a small knight. Could you drink blood from the floating? It has a major love time."

"Fukai needs a translator."

"I speak Japanese thousands."

"Don't worry, Ms. Antai. Kokoa does not need to put her head between your thighs."

"And I don't get how you can orgasm from a bite on the neck. That makes zero sense."

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Antai regarded Kurumu dubiously. She turned her gaze upon Kokoa.

"Fine. Go for it. I'll have you know that while I don't think about having sex with another person, I am a pro at masturbating. There's no way you're going to make me cum. I'm not even in the mood."

Kokoa hesitated, casting a furtive glance at Kurumu. Firming her resolve, Kokoa scooted away from Fukai before crawling across the small space to Antai's side. On her knees, she placed her hands on Antai's shoulders, tugging on the girl to turn her about. Antai grinned, refusing to budge.

"I could take you from behind if you want."

"Don't you lack the proper equipment?"

"You know I could force you to turn."

"She's going to force herself on me."

Kurumu chuckled, aware that Antai's jests were not lost on Taniguchi. Kokoa sighed, scooting around behind Antai.

"Hold up. I think I do want to look you in the eyes as you do me."

"That's not even possible."

Antai snickered, turning on her side and tilting her head to the left.

"I can see you if I do this."

Kokoa sighed, shaking her head. Ignoring the offering, she scooted in the small space between Kurumu and Antai, quickly pressing the side of her head against Antai's ear. The sylph giggled as Kokoa slipped her hands beneath Antai's arms to grip her torso.

"Your breath tickles."

"I wasn't remotely aroused when she bit me. Took less than a minute to climax."

"You're being uuoo."

Antai mewled, her hands snapping to Kokoa's sides. Kokoa grunted, tilting her head aside with a raspy pant. Antai's hands were clenched against the crimson blouse.

"Dummy. Let me finish."

Kokoa shifted and Antai mewled a sharper pitch. The sylph's hands tightened with fistfuls of fabric, moaning wantonly.

"She's so vocal."

Akegawa blushed, glancing aside.

"She did say she played with herself a lot. That's never been a big thing for me."

"Me either. I've always been too worried about being caught."

"Tell me about it. Two younger brothers are not the audience I want to explain this to if I was caught."

"Was I supposed to make such noises?"

Kurumu smiled at Fukai.

"Only if you want to arouse your partner."

Kokoa gasped, drawing her head back. Her grip was lax on Antai's sides as she panted.

"Sorry. So good. Like floating."

Antai swallowed with a whimper. The girl's eyes opened slightly with a distant look. Her hands released Kokoa's blouse to start rubbing up the vampire's sides. She pulled back her head, tilting to the right and pressing forward.

"Oh my."

They were kissing. Or more accurately, Antai was kissing Kokoa and the vampire was too out of it to break free. Kurumu flinched when Antai pushed Kokoa against her.

"Uh… Kokoa?"

A slight sound answered her as Antai bore down on the vampire. Feeling uncomfortable, Kurumu scooted out of the way which allowed Antai to push Kokoa to the floor. Their kiss broke as Antai righted her legs. Kokoa's eyes wandered without focus.

"Are you okay, Kokoa?"

Kokoa's breaths were raspy as Antai lowered down to lavish kisses upon the vampire's neck. One of Antai's hands grabbed Kokoa by the thigh, pulling and encouraging her to straighten out her legs. In her stupor, the vampire complied.

"I think we should stop Ms. Antai."

As Antai's hand proceeded to slip beneath Kokoa's skirt, Kurumu quickly agreed.


	5. Appointments and Offers

"I've never really asked, but do sylphs fly?"

Kurumu wandered up the narrow trail which cut through the forest between the dining hall and the chapel. She was wearing her green tank with the center strip in the back, nestled between her wings. She also had her tail out this morning which snaked out the hole in the back of these tight, denim shorts. The spade tip dangled beside her ankle with some of her tail length wrapped about her calf.

"Sort of. More like we hover."

Antai had changed into a black tee with the logo of the Yakult Swallows and a pair of pink cotton shorts. After her amorous behavior last night which had continued throughout breakfast, the sylph had been banished from Kokoa's side for the remainder of the day. The vampire had refused to come up to the seventh floor with Antai and Akegawa, insisting that Antai needed to learn boundaries.

"Do you have wings?"

"I thought you grew up in a Tengu community."

"I did."

"Didn't they have sylphs where you lived?"

"A couple. It's not like they were running about in their true forms."

Antai chuckled, shaking her head.

"No sylph is going to run around in her true form. Too risky. I have a truer form which is kind of cute. Looks like an elf straight out of a fantasy novel."

Kurumu smiled, thinking Antai was already cute. Her reddened eyes had yet to recover from her multiple breakdowns since Kokoa had bitten her. The girl had literally cried herself to sleep in Kurumu's arms, worried about Kokoa hating her. At least Antai had fixed her hair when she had changed as it had been a complete mess this morning.

Antai had been eager to show Kurumu around the seventh floor. The sylph lived in 714 with her neighbor across the elevator lobby in 712 being Arashimideru. Her other neighbor whom lived across the hall from the bathroom in 716 was Miyazaki Yurie. This girl from Moka's new homeroom played in the band and was from Antai's junior high. Antai thought Miyazaki was a nice girl, but did not regard her as a friend. Being a harpy, many of Antai's junior high friends would not interact with Miyazaki.

Akegawa lived in 721 next to the showers while Kaimura was across the hall in 722. Kaimura's two junior high friends lived in the adjacent rooms with Asakira in 724 and Kirizumi in 723. The other two girls between Antai and Kaimura were familiar names with Goto in 718 and Kakeru in 720. Naturally with it being Sunday morning all of these girls were either asleep or having breakfast in the dining hall.

Antai had accosted a small girl with big breasts whom had left 726 in only a towel, clearly intent on the shower. Antai had introduced the girl with the vibrant, long main of maroon hair as Akiyama Ume. The girl was from their homeroom and occasionally ate lunch with them when she was not with her older brother. Determining Akiyama had no plans, Antai encouraged Akegawa to shower with the girl before heading back down to the lobby with Kurumu to report the delay to Kokoa.

"How do you fly without wings?"

"That's easy. I jump up and miss the ground."

Kurumu smirked.

"I'm asking seriously."

"That's kind of how it works. Daddy said all I had to do was wish really hard to stay in the air and it would happen. At first it took a lot of concentration, but I can manage holding a conversation while flying now."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. She could see the chapel ahead through the thinning woods. The front was built up in a tower which housed the bell that sounded the end of services. The rest of the rectangular building stretched north.

The familiar Tengu girls were hanging out on the stone steps which preceded the double door entrance. Kiki was easy to spot in that pink, short sleeved Lolita dress with the sleeveless black vest tied over it. Her legs were swathed in black, fishnet stockings. She brandished a black parasol to fend off the sun. Her hands were covered in those fingerless black gloves with the pink hearts. She stood apart from the others, whom were conversing almost loud enough to make out their words.

"Have you met Dangai's friends?"

"Nope. I know the fancy chick is in her homeroom."

Kurumu chuckled as she took note of the others. From the back it looked like Suzume was topless. Her black wings were fluffed out with her long hair nestled between them. The golden ring at the end of the obsidian braid dangled against her bubble butt swathed in a tight, black microskirt.

Hatoko faced her fellow track girl, clothed in a checkered dress shirt which had been torn up in the back so she could flex her wings. Her feathers matched her chestnut bangs. The girl in denim jeans glanced in Kurumu's direction as they stepped free of the woods, giving a slight nod before cocking her head and continuing her chatter in her crass, accented voice.

"Kurono bringing nother girl. Swears she up ta no good."

"That be Antai from my club."

Suzume turned, confirming that she technically had a top on. The black fabric hung from a thin cord about her neck, covering half of her front. It had two cords at the bottom which were clipped to the hem of her skirt with silver clasps.

"Morning, Kurumu."

Michiko was wearing a faded blue tube top which had white splotches due to bleach stains. Her black leggings were in similar condition, which became more apparent as they closed the final distance.

"Morning. As Michiko said, this girl is Antai Hotaru. I'm supposed to keep her out of Kokoa's hair today."

"Why ya need that?"

Kurumu smiled at Hatoko.

"They had a slight disagreement."

"Not surprising. That chick stubborn. Cause coach grief alls time, rights Kiki?"

Kiki shrugged at Michiko's remark.

"Anyways. This girl is Hanetsume Hatoko. She's from the same junior high as Dangai. This other young lady is Tobuyoku Suzume. She's in class three and on the track team, just like Hanetsume."

Suzume nodded her head while giving a slight wave of her hand.

"Hello. I'm from the same junior high as Ms. Honda, whom is in Ms. Dangai's homeroom."

Kurumu grinned, gesturing to the trio.

"These four girls went on that mixer with the two you know."

Antai frowned, regarding Michiko.

"You were part of that?"

"Yea. Quites fun."

"Quites dumb."

"Ya tries hard to hates it but ya not."

"I saw her smiling quite a bit yesterday."

Hatoko huffed.

"Hads not ta do with guys. Woulds been fun without em."

Kurumu grinned.

"I take it Hatoko won't be nesting with any of these guys soon."

Suzume smirked.

"I don't know. Mr. Tatakai seemed interested."

"Than ya dates him. Leave me outs."

Kurumu chuckled, not surprised with Hatoko's reactions. The girl was strongly opposed to her friends having relationships, often criticizing Kurumu as a meddler. She complained about Kiki's docile behavior around guys and felt Suzume should break up with Shuiro, her boyfriend back home whom had tried to put the moves on Kiki.

"I'm interested in meeting the other guys from Okayama. I've only met Uchiyama and Ichida."

"Not miss much."

"They're both nice young men, though I think Mr. Noboru might have a crush on Michiko."

Michiko chuckled, waving a hand dismissively.

"Naw. He likes the challenge. Doubts he cares bouts my looks."

Kurumu smiled.

"That's a good thing."

"Whys wants a guy not liking my looks? Pass."

"Mr. Noboru is too polite to say anything about your looks."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Which is quite different from how his sister reacts."

"He has a sister?"

Kurumu frowned at Michiko's question. Suzume looked equally inquisitive.

"Uh, yea. She's a second year in the fashion club. She's very open about not liking Ginei."

Hatoko snorted.

"Good. Boy needs more grief."

"Have ta mention this sister next we meets."

"Another mixer planned?"

Suzume giggled, shaking her head.

"A study session. It's too close to exams to get those serious boys out on another date."

"Not sees whys I should go. Yalls chatter too much ta proper study."

"Ya need ta study, dumb bird."

"Ya can tutor me."

"Naw, ya too heavy. Sink us both."

Hatoko grumbled something incoherently as the bells started sounding out. Kurumu smiled, regarding the double doors for a moment before turning her attention back to Suzume.

"So how did Nomura and Kazehana feel about the event? I know Kazehana is in the same class as Noboru, but everyone should have been new for Nomura."

Michiko snorted, glancing at Hatoko.

"Kazehana nother dumb bird. Gets long fine with Hatoko."

"Shut ya beak."

"Tsubaki's not dumb. She's easily distracted."

Michiko frowned at Antai.

"How ya figure?"

"I went to junior high with Tsubaki. She can do well if someone helps her focus."

Hatoko cocked her head.

"Ya a sylph, right?"

Antai's smile softened as she glanced at Hatoko.

"Yea."

"Surprise ya talk well for her. Most be high and mighty."

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune walked out of the church in the company of Tora and Moka. He was dressed in a short sleeved, black shirt which was buttoned up. He had not bothered to tuck the shirt in the tan slacks which were likely part of his school uniform. He first took notice of Kiki, whom promptly stepped up to greet the trio.

The sphinx settled in beside Tsukune with her hair done in the usual braid. Tora wore a simple polo which was a soft yellow and too short to tuck in her black sailor pant. She held a purple clutch in her hands while smiling with the exchange of pleasantries.

Moka was wearing a new black dress and a gossamer short jacket with long sleeves. There was not enough jacket to challenge the swell of Moka's bosom. Thin straps graced her shoulders which could be seen through the white fabric. Moka held her crimson purse with both hands by the black handles.

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu hopped up, gesturing for him. He grinned, starting over for them with the other girls in tow. He cut his way between Michiko and Suzume to give Kurumu a delicious squeeze. She made a soft sigh as she flexed her wings up to be more comfortable in his grasp, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Watching these two makes me feel how stagnant my relationship with Shuiro is."

"Morning, Ms. Antai. Any reason why you are accompanying Kurumu?"

Kurumu chuckled as Tsukune's grip went lax. He sidled over to her side, letting one arm slip around her back to rest his hand on her left shoulder as he turned to regard the group. Following his lead, Kurumu did the same while leaning against him with her head against his chest.

"Kokoa is mad at me."

Kurumu smiled as Tora settled in beside Suzume with Kiki moving to Suzume's other side to be closer to them. Kiki nodded at her while Moka dawdled over to a spot between Tora and Michiko.

"She's not mad. She wants some space."

"Did she drink her blood?"

"Mhm. Antai is officially her sylph."

Moka grimaced, clutching her purse closer to her belly.

"Maybe I should spend the night with Tora again."

"Why?"

"She might feel restless."

"She seemed wiped out after taking Antai's blood."

Moka paused, regarding Antai for a long moment.

"That's possible if she has strong blood."

"I thought all of her girls had strong blood."

Moka smiled softly.

"She might have taken too much. Or Antai's blood is fighting with other blood. These girls all have different elements."

"She seemed to be eager for a fight after taking Akegawa's blood."

Moka paused for a moment.

"She took that blood a whole week after the other girls."

Kurumu smiled, rubbing her hand against the small of his back.

"We should start going."

"I know I'm ready to fly."

Tora sighed, rolling her eyes at Suzume's enthusiasm.

"Do we still have to do this?"

"Of course. You should run back home and get better clothes."

"I've thoroughly proven my ability to fly. The only reason I went along with it last week was because Kurumu's mother wanted to see me fly."

"Thinks ya should fly. Wings be weak."

"Rights. Ya said ya hates running starts so ya should."

Kiki shrugged at the pair.

"I'm indifferent, having no intent to fly."

"Nones asking ya, peacock."

Tora sighed, grabbing Suzume by the arm.

"You guys can go ahead. We'll catch up."

Suzume stumbled a step before matching Tora's stride.

"We can fly if you like."

"No thanks. We have plenty of time."

Kurumu watched the pair head off. Catching movement in the corner of her eye, she noticed Hatoko and Michiko were also walking off along the trail which would take them to the nearest parking lot. Patting Tsukune's back, she shuffled forward a step to prompt him to move.

"So how was the mixer, Kiki?"

Kiki sighed as she fell in step on Tsukune's other side.

"Dreadful."

"Have you met Ms. Antai?"

"I have seen her on occasions."

Antai giggled as she walked slowly beside Kurumu.

"I thought mixers were supposed to be fun."

"Kiki and Hatoko are not the best sources on reporting fun."

"I would rather you not equate my judgment to that heathen's."

"What was so bad about the outing?"

Kiki sighed, twirling her parasol.

"The company was less than agreeable."

"I hope this isn't about Hatoko."

"That girl makes it difficult to enjoy anything. She's determined to be miserable."

Kurumu smiled as her thoughts inadvertently wandered to Mizore. She glanced over her shoulder, mildly curious about her absence.

"Where's Mizore?"

"I believe she had a study session with Ms. Bikiyama."

"Was she with you yesterday?"

"She was camping on my doorstep. Kamitsuku let her in."

"I haven't been to your dorm since we got back from the field trip."

"I know. My laundry is piling up."

Kurumu smirked, bumping her hip against his.

"Did you have fun with Mizore?"

Tsukune grinned as he squeezed her shoulder.

"We didn't have Ms. Kiba's club activity until after lunch. Since Kamitsuku let her in, I had him help keep her entertained until we left the dorm. She's really bad at racing games."

"You played video games in his room all morning?"

"Not quite. We played video games in Takoshine's room."

He grinned at her confusion.

"That console and those games are Takoshine's. We only had them in Kamitsuku's room because it was the furthest away from Gomitsuro's. Takoshine has a much bigger TV to play on."

Kurumu smiled, mildly taking note of the trail. It was not a long walk to the parking lot but the path curved slightly north through the woods after the intersection with the jogging trail. The forest was still too thick to see their destination.

"So how was Kiba's badminton club?"

"Fun, I guess."

"You guess?"

"They're monsters. They're definition of rough and tumble is much higher than what a human would think when hearing that phrase."

Kurumu smiled, taking in a deep breath. She leaned against him which caused him to stagger a couple steps while she shuffled forward.

"They didn't hurt you."

"Just a lot of scrapes and bruised."

She drew away slightly to ease their walk, frowning up at him. He chuckled nervously.

"Which oddly were all healed up this morning. While convenient, I must admit that's a little freaky."

Kurumu smiled. With so much vampire blood in him, Tsukune was more vampire than human. With the short sleeved shirt, the silver chain and lock wrapped about his right forearm was bared. Having the innate ability to break magical devices, Tsukune had to be careful handling this item which helped him control the powers given to him by his vampire blood. Without this inhibitor, it was possible for the vampire blood to dominate his mind and turn him into a ghoul.

"Did you get the article done?"

"I did. I even got Kamitsuku to take a few pictures for us, just in case."

"That's cool. He must have been bored."

"I didn't realize Mr. Fujita would know Ms. Kiba's father. As a student. He doesn't even seem that old to me but I guess he's been here since 76."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the school had expanded in the early seventies.

"Was he part of the first expansion?"

"I don't think so. He was hired because Mrs. Itou was taking a year off for maternity."

"I was surprised that Ms. Kurihara has been here since 78."

"She's that old?"

Moka nodded nonchalantly.

"You know my birth mother was much older. Like more than a century."

"That is really old. So why did you find out Ms. Kurihara's hire date?"

"She's the fashion club advisor."

Kurumu blinked. It suddenly made sense why Ms. Kurihara had been the one to handle the special lunch for the nominees.

"I can't imagine the fashion club being that old."

Moka smiled brightly.

"It's not. Ms. Herikuda's sister started it in 2002. Ms. Kurihara used to be the archery instructor up until Ms. Ishigami's hire. She's considering taking it back next year, since Mr. Nagamushi doesn't quite know what he's doing."

"Did you guys get the format for the booklets finished?"

"I think so. Tora did most of that while I was trying to do as Ms. Herikuda asked."

Kurumu frowned, not really liking the sound of that.

"You know it's supposed to be your article. If they want it done a certain way so badly, they could have Hajihachi write it."

"She seems like a nice person. In fact, all the fashion girls I talked to were pleasant. Ms. Herikuda has ties to many other clubs since she encourages her members to join as many activities as they can manage. Ms. Kusou and Ms. Manzoku whom helped with the lunch are both in the kimono club."

Kurumu nodded, having been fully reminded about the members of the kimono club yesterday. Unlike Shitchi, whom lived below Kurumu, Fukai had a good memory about all of her fellow club members.

"Ms. Manzoku was also from our junior high. She probably wouldn't remember me either, though she did have my brother in her class."

Kurumu paused, noting they had reached the end of the trail. A few cars were still parked in the lot since they had left rather quickly after the service. She spied the other two halfway down the lot, jostling each other with distant laughter.

"Ms. Sekkeimoto from the tennis club mentioned having your brother in her class."

Kiki made a slight sound, cocking her head.

"I don't seem to recall that name."

"How about Ms. Genzaimuta?"

Kiki smiled, twirling her parasol.

"That pair is hard to forget."

"Weren't there any other kids from your junior high to join clubs with?"

Kiki snorted.

"I know two of my classmates joined the acupuncture club."

"Really? Akiyama is in the acupuncture club."

Kiki glanced over at Antai.

"How do you know Ms. Akiyama?"

"She's in my homeroom."

"I just met her today. And only in a towel."

"Why yall drag ya feet so hard? Suzume bound reach field fore us."

Tsukune chuckled, letting go of Kurumu so he could quicken his step. Michiko and Hatoko were standing on the far side of the road, waiting for them. Having no convenient excuse to walk slowly, Kurumu kicked up her feet in a slight jog so she could keep up with Tsukune's long, animated stride. It seemed only Kiki was similarly troubled by this demand, huffing and shaking her head as she hurried along.

"Anyways, there isn't much else to say. I know Mr. Hisakata came to Yokai with the intent to join the kendo club. His elder brother graduated from Yokai last year as a prolific member of the club, and he wishes to make a similar impact."

"I know that guy. He's in my homeroom and lives on Tsukune's floor."

Tsukune chuckled as he crossed the street ahead of the group. He turned about and backpedaled the last few steps with a wide grin.

"I was talking with Mr. Noroi whom lives across the hall and figured out more than a month ago that he was from Kiki's junior high. He let me know that Mr. Hisakata, Mr. Gokuya and Mr. Kokutan were all from his junior high."

Kurumu frowned as she crossed the street on the heels of Kiki.

"You didn't tell me?"

"It didn't seem important."

"Whats ya talk bouts now?"

"Kurumu has finally taken an interest in Kiki's junior high."

"I've always been interested. It's just never conveniently come up."

Hatoko snorted, starting down the road in the lead. Michiko followed with Moka beside her.

"Before you ask, they don't know Ms. Chouda or Mr. Kirameku. They do know Mr. Hatsutori."

Kurumu smiled as she slowly followed after Tsukune and Antai with Kiki next to her.

"I wouldn't ask because I forgot Chouda was from Nagaoka."

"That was an awkward day when we talked about that."

Kurumu frowned at Kiki.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. Well… the whole trying to put a baby in Moka."

Kurumu flinched. That had been an awkward day. Most of these girls had stayed with Tsukune while she was in another room being relieved of her stress.

"How can a girl put a baby in another girl?"

Tsukune chuckled nervously at Antai, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's nothing. Moka and Kurumu are very close."

"Is it because Moka drinks her blood?"

"Huh?"

"Well… since she drinks her blood, it makes her want her."

Kurumu blushed, aware that Kiki was similarly embarrassed and certain Moka would fare no better.

"It's not like that, Antai. There were other circumstances in play."

Antai made a slight sound of acknowledgment. There was a long period of silence as they walked down the road, unsure how to continue the conversation.

"So uh… what all did you do at your mixer?"

Kiki shrugged, twirling her parasol.

"We opted to see a movie first since two of the boys would be running late."

"What did you see?"

"War of the Worlds. It was awful."

"Thought it good."

"Humans weird bunch. Whys slaughter so entertaining?"

Tsukune chuckled.

"That's Americans for you. They're like a subspecies of humans."

"Swears if monsters start killings bunch, half yalls watch the news with popcorn bins."

"I hope that isn't true."

"It's clearly fiction. Humans would be frightened to see something like that on the news."

Kurumu smiled at Moka's sincerity.

"Still good movie. Yall should watch."

Kurumu smirked at how quickly Michiko redirected this.

"Are there any other good movies on?"

"Naw. Thinks they not release Star Wars here due to exams."

"It is a town built around the high school. They won't release a major film right before term exams."

"Knows that. Still shame. Spose Unleashed mights kay. Has Jet Li."

Kurumu nodded as her thoughts wandered. She kind of knew any talk about the mixer would be a disappointment, but she wanted to know.

"Hey, Michiko. Why did you join gymnastics?"

"Whys not?"

"Is there someone you know in the club?"

"Nope."

"Are there any other girls or guys from your prefecture here?"

Hatoko huffed, shaking her head.

"We the only ones, Kurono. Joined track cause most neighbors bouts me were in track. Suzume. Kazehana. Nomura. Mades sense. No clues why Michiko joined such boring club."

"She was asking around in home ec class about possible clubs. I suggested my club but didn't realize she would pick it."

"You have home ec?"

"Yea."

"What station?"

"Sixteen. I think Ms. Dangai is at twelve."

"Eleven."

"Yea, that's what I meant."

"She with Kiyohara and Hitsuji. Sleeps in class."

Antai pouted.

"That's Hitsuji's influence. She tries to suppress her powers, but she can't help it."

Kurumu smiled, aware that a Hitsuji had been in Ginei's homeroom last year. The two girls lived together in 321 below Kurumu and had both been nominated.

"Did Ms. Hitori pair you up with Hitsuji to keep you out of trouble?"

Antai giggled, shaking her head.

"No. Hitsuji is from Uchimori and went to junior high with Kiyohara and me."

"So you do have other friends."

"I have people I know. Kiyohara is weird. Joined some club to be with her brother."

Michiko snorted.

"Sounds likes nother chick we knows."

"It's perfectly normal to be with a familiar face."

Kurumu smiled, not about to question the validity of that statement.

"So what did you guys do after the movie? Karaoke?"

"Thankfully not. Mr. Fujiyama suggested we try out the pool hall."

"Pool hall? You guys went swimming?"

"Billiards."

Kurumu was vaguely familiar with the term.

"I don't think Mononoke has a pool."

"I've never seen one."

"Anyways, it was the first time I've played pool. It was… different."

"Bunch of pervs. Spent lots time teach hows to hold their stick."

"Knows, right? But if ya push back, they gets flustered."

"I not grind me bum on his cock."

Kurumu smirked as Antai giggled. Poor Kiki was flush with an averted gaze.

"Did you learn how to handle it properly, Hatoko?"

"Fuck ya."

Kurumu smiled, supposing she should have expected no differently.

"Who was teaching her?"

"Mr. Tatakai at first. He gave up after one jab."

"Deserved."

Kurumu snickered, wondering why Suzume had left that out.

"Did anyone work with you?"

"Mr. Ichida was quite the gentlemen with me."

Kurumu nodded, glad that Kiki had not suffered. She thought a little about whom Uchiyama would work with, but quickly realized it had to be Suzume. Kurumu knew what Nomura and Kazehana looked like. Kazehana had long, jet black hair which fell down to her knees in twin tails. Nomura was a blond with curly hair which graced her ample bosom. She was at least as blessed as Kiki, possibly being a C cup. Both girls were at least as tall as Moka, if not as tall as Tsukune. So while Nomura met two of Uchiyama's demands in a girl, she would fail to meet his height restriction.

"What's Fujiyama like?"

"Mr. Fujiyama spent most of his time annoying Ms. Nomura."

Antai giggled.

"Airi has a short fuse. She got hit on a lot in junior high when her boobs got big."

"She should have worn something more concealing then."

"Boobs aside, any guy would be better off with Tsubaki."

"I suppose if one does not care about intelligence."

"Shut it, peacock."

"Naturally you protest because you like having someone around lesser than you."

"That whats she reminds me. Damn sylph wannabe."

"I beg your pardon."

"No lie. This Antai here nicer than ya, pompous crow."

Kiki stiffened up.

"I've had my fair share of interactions with sylphs. That's unreasonable prejudice. My grievance with your uncouth behavior has nothing to do with me thinking I'm a better race."

"No mind her. We had whole two sylphs in junior high. Not nuff to say sure."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"Yea. I knew a couple sylphs in junior high too. I didn't think much about them since they were kind of loners. All the popular kids were Tengu."

"I never really thought about my junior high having popular kids. The school in Uchimori is not that big. Maybe sixty students a grade level."

"Sounds about the same as the school in Machinise."

Michiko snorted.

"Fuck. We be like twenty."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"So what did you guys do after the billiards?"

"Wells… after hours of handling their sticks, we gots a cheap dinner out of it."

"Must you phrase it that way?"

"Knows ya liked it."

"The meal, yes. I was pleasantly surprised that ramen could be so appetizing."

"And after the meal?"

Kiki glanced at her while twirling her parasol.

"We went home."

Kurumu pouted.

"That's it? You watched a movie, played a game and ate a cheap meal."

"That was a full afternoon and most of us were not that interested in continuing the affair."

"I take that to mean none of you felt like those guys were boyfriend material."

"I don't understand Hatoko's concerns. Even Michiko did not seem that interested."

Michiko snorted.

"Not likes big group. Not minds if it was double, but that too much."

"So you'd be fine if it was just you, Noboru and another pair?"

"Be fine without other pair. Not needs my hand held."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe ya should mind ya business."

"Quit squawking. I fine my own. No need."

"Ya no need him."

"We study though. Ya needs that."

"Not needs if ya press him again."

"Was joking, chick. No big deal."

Kurumu smiled at Kiki as the other two continued their squabble.

"We need to start thinking about some birthday parties. Nerume turns sixteen this weekend and Hatoko the weekend after that."

"As if anyone would attend that barbarian's party."

Kurumu chuckled, fairly certain Kiki would.

* * *

"Please humbly accept our apology."

The teacher bowing along with the four seniors caught Kurumu off guard. She held her hands up, glancing at Moka and Tsukune for guidance. While Tsukune looked equally perplexed, Moka was already waving her hands and shaking her head.

"No, no, you don't have to do that."

Ms. Sano straightened up while the seniors remained with their heads low. Being the first time for Kurumu to officially meet the third year English teacher whom had taken over Ms. Ishigami's art elective, she felt the buxom woman was surprisingly pretty. Her powder blue hair was styled in a bob that favored the side of her pink eye while the other was a charming hazel. Her pale skin was mottled with splotches along her arms, neck and face.

"It is only fair after causing you such personal grief."

The teacher tilted her head and smiled. If Sano Robin had not been introduced to her moments ago, Kurumu would have thought this casually dressed woman to be another manga club senior helping them out. Her ample bosom was quite defined in a crimson tube top which bared her midriff. She had a flimsy, unbuttoned, short sleeved shirt worn over the garment which had vertical green lines on a white background. Her faded denim jeans had a dangerously low hem line.

"But you didn't do anything, Ms. Sano."

"I am the advisor for this club and I do feel responsible. As does Mr. Hanabi."

Hanabi Ikari straightened up, though his almond shaped indigo eyes remained averted. He was a tall, slender young man with a mess of short, strawberry curls. His strong features were sharp and angular with a thin nose cutting down the center.

"I thank you for your discretion about our involvement."

It was not public knowledge whom had assisted Fusamina in the creation of the fake paper. The official statement at the assembly had been that the participants would be serving their punishments over the summer break instead of returning home. It was somewhat misleading since two of the individuals were local children from Mononoke households.

"Mr. Hanabi has decided to shoulder the community service assigned to Mr. Gijutsu."

The manga club president from Tochimoeru had been among the nominees and had stubbornly argued over the innocence of his friends, having not been included in their schemes. Hanabi and the young man he was covering for were dressed in white dress shirts and black slacks.

"It is the least I can do. There are rumors that our club was involved and I will fare better as the culprit than Gijutsu."

Gijutsu Shigeo was a stocky guy with rich, burgundy hair which was cut across his brow. This monstrel from Tochimoeru had broken and disposed of Kana's laptop to destroy any evidence of creating the fake articles penned by Dokugo Azuki, one of the local monstrel girls involved. Despite not being a member of the manga club, the blond senior stood with the other two monstrels with her head bowed. As the club president of the literature club, Dokugo had crafted several hate filled articles with similar writing styles to mimic Tora, Tsukune, Moka and Ginei.

The other local monstrel girl was Tensai Tobi. Her russet ponytail hung off the side of her bowed head. The manga club senior had faked illustrations for Kana but had mistakenly left her symbol in the artwork, allowing Kana to quickly identify her involvement. The local girl had held onto an unrequited love for Fusamina for years, and had eagerly helped shelter him from discovery after the incident with Midou.

"We should be thanking you for your help with the contest."

Hanabi regarded Moka, stiffly shaking his head.

"No. This is only a small step towards atonement. Mr. Morioka has already made me quite aware how damaging this whole affair has been to the club's relations to the local community."

Kurumu frowned.

"But that was Yoshii's doing."

"I am aware that my friends were manipulated. They have both promised to help smooth things over with the community to the best of their abilities."

"If there is anything we can do, please ask."

Tsukune let out a short, nervous laugh. His eyes drifted to Ms. Dokugo's cleavage which was only notable because she was not wearing a bra beneath that spaghetti string sundress. The white fabric sagged with the weight of her breasts.

"It's okay, really. Ginei is probably worried about us running late."

"Mr. Morioka is busy in the other room with our first years. I let him know we would officially apologize when you arrived."

The manga club studio was not that far from the hospital with it being on the second left after entering the town. The small cul-de-sac also featured a florist and a bookstore. The other nondescript building lacked enough signage to accurately tell what service it provided, if any.

The studio was divided up into three compartments. This first compartment had the entry alcove and an open receiving area with a small room for a unisex toilet near the front entrance. Windows lined the wall facing the street. The sliding door in the center of the far wall had been drawn open, granting access to the adjacent compartment.

Kurumu wished she had also needed to use the toilet. Tora had luckily escaped this awkward situation, slipping into the bathroom when the teacher had fetched these seniors. Kurumu mildly suspected Tora could hear this and was waiting for the spectacle to end before coming out.

"That may be so, but please raise your heads. The fault has always been mine."

Dokugo lifted up slightly ahead of Gijutsu. She shook her head.

"No. I acted out of anger. If I had truly thought about what I was doing, I would have shown more restraint. I wrote those articles as satire."

Kurumu managed a smile, aware that Tensai had tweaked most of the fake articles, removing irrelevant introductions. Despite seeing these things and being somewhat aware of Tensai's reasons, Kurumu still lacked an understanding over what their goal had been. Tensai had merely wanted to please Fusamina.

"Those were good articles, Ms. Dokugo. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought Ginei truly wrote that piece about asserting dominance."

Dokugo smiled softly, glancing at her friend whom remained bowed. She absently reached over to rub the back of Tensai's cornflower blue blouse. Tensai did not budge. Her hands rigidly remaining at the sides of her black jeans.

"I can't truly accept such praise for works meant to disparage you. If it is any consolation, I had thought we were releasing that paper after your expulsion. I wanted to mock the school's lenient decision. It was never my intent to change their decision."

Kurumu glanced at the bathroom.

"Then why did you write an article for Tora?"

"For the sake of completion. I wanted to do one for you but realized there was no good way of mocking a club introduction article without upsetting the members of that club."

"Have you ever considered joining the newspaper club?"

The senior smiled at Tsukune.

"I think I will decline that offer. I need to focus on my studies and try my best to pass the national college exam so I can get out of this awful town."

"We should go back to help prepare those booklets. If you would accompany me."

Hanabi gestured to the open door which prompted Dokugo to start off. Tsukune fell in step with the monstrel with Moka and Gijutsu on their heels.

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu hesitated, regarding Tensai whom had yet to move.

"I'm so sorry."

The emotion in that apology tugged upon her heart. Kurumu felt guilty. Frustrated with the lack of progress to find Fusamina, she had slipped into Tensai's consciousness to discover her answers. She had done this under the guise of showing the girl a reason why she should not protect Fusamina. Naturally Ms. Kurihara had insisted to tag along on this revelation, not allowing Kurumu to tamper with the mind of another student without some sort of witness. She had given them both the memories she had taken away from Yukari.

"I'm sorry too."

Ms. Sano smiled, touching the girl on her back. Tensai finally lifted up with wavering green eyes. Her lips trembled as she glanced aside.

"If I could do anything for her…"

"It's okay. She won't remember any of that."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how… he could stay there."

Fusamina had been among the boys to witness what happened to Yukari when they had kidnapped her along with Moka. Only one of the boys had fled the scene. Yoshii had murdered that boy's entire family shortly after he had gone to Tokori for help. Kurumu suspected Yakumaru had come in contact with Yoshii that night and that this slaughter had terrified her into compliance.

"I should not have shown that to you."

"No! You had to! There was no other way for me to ever understand your position. I'm so sorry."

There was an audible flush of the toilet, drawing attention to the sphinx whom finally felt it safe to exit the bathroom. The brunette had changed into a black halter top and white shorts. Under Hatoko's insistence, she had worked on trying to get off the ground from a standing position. They had spent a good half hour on that alone when the sphinx had arrived in the tulip field with Suzume.

They had goofed off a couple hours before returning to the dining hall for an early lunch. They had parted ways with the Tengu girls and Antai, whom was open to the idea of hanging out on the second floor with her former classmates. Around noon they had left for Mononoke to pay Nerume a visit at the hospital. It was a little after two now.

"There, there, Ms. Tensai. We should join the others."

With a sniffle, Tensai nodded. She allowed Ms. Sano to touch her by the shoulders and gently guide her to the adjacent room. Kurumu started slowly after them, allowing Tora to catch up to her.

The next room was twice the length of the former with multiple workstations divided by half height partition walls. She could not see anybody due to the walls being high enough to block the view of a girl with her short stature. The hall continued to another sliding door which opened to the last room, which she understood contained the printing equipment and club storage.

"About time the two of you show up."

Ginei had poked his head over the wall on her right. He slipped around to a gap in the partition, gesturing for them while Ms. Sano led Tensai off through a partition gap on the left side. The werewolf was dressed in a dark green dress shirt with the top two buttons open to flare out his collar and bare the silver wolf pendant dangling from the black cord about his neck. He had a crimson bandana in his dark locks today and his left hand was stuffed in the pocket of his black cargos. He flashed them a grin as he backed into the small area which was divided into six workstations.

The only vacant station was the first one on the right. Stacks of colored pages were placed on the wraparound surface mounted to the partition walls. An abandoned rolling chair was in the center of the space which Ginei promptly flopped into.

"We've been working hard for over an hour."

"Don't listen to him. The first half hour we goofed off while the printer was working."

Kurumu grinned, glancing around the dividing wall to confirm Kana was in the adjacent station. The blond was wearing a yellow polo with a collar and black shorts. She patted a stack of papers against the desk surface to align the pages.

"It would have been more work to have someone running back and forth with the pages. It only made sense to allow things to pile up."

"Hopefully he collated the print file."

"Give your senior a bit of credit. This isn't my first printing project."

Kana smiled as she grabbed an unhinged stapler off the desk. She meticulously placed a staple in the center of the sheet. Guiding the stapler along the center, she added a fastener above and below the first staple. Setting the stapler aside, she folded the printed pages which already had a crease from a prior folding, likely before she had patted them together.

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder, noting each of the desks had someone working on the booklets in the same way as Kana. She imagined there was someone else in the last station next to Kana.

In the station across from Ginei's was Yochimaru Riku, Kana's friend whom had joined the manga club after being rescued from Ms. Ishigami. The girl from class eight had the usual glossy black hair and cowlick every tanuki seemed to possess. Yochimaru was dressed in a yellow tank top and black skirt.

In the next station across from Kana was another girl dressed in a pink tee and black jeans. Her white ash hair was styled in a left side bob while the right side had been shaved to almost an invisible fuzz. Kurumu had seen this girl in Kokoa's gym class, knowing she was either in class ten or twelve. On further thought, she knew it was class twelve because she had been paired with Dakuhime. This could be Iko, the art girl in the manga club Kana had mentioned as potential candidates to swap homerooms with Moka before they had all agreed it would end up being Goto.

The last station had a familiar grayish haired boy with messy locks which hid his ears and eyes. Kurumu had seen the boy in Tsukune's gym class, aware that this boy from class one was slightly taller than him. He had on a black shirt and olive pants.

"What do you think?"

Kurumu glanced back at Ginei, smiling as Tora took a booklet from him. Curious, Kurumu stepped in closer to the sphinx but was promptly handed a second booklet by the grinning Ginei.

"Wish we could print our papers in color."

Tora frowned, turning the booklet and drawing her thumb across the pages.

"I'm surprised you printed these in color. How many sheets is this?"

"It's ten 420 by 300 sheets printed double sided with all four candidates of each homeroom on a page. Folded in half, the booklet will be forty pages."

"And you're running how many copies of this?"

"We considered only running three hundred at first, having a different booklet for each grade level. Naturally all grade levels would have the cover sheet which has the Yokai insignia, our opening statement and thanks, credits for all the participating clubs and the fancy back sheet."

Kurumu smirked, noting the back page was blank.

"But Ms. Herikuda reminded me that eventually we would be voting for the finalists. If the first years only have first year booklets, they would not be able to know much about their seniors."

"Is she trying to boost her numbers?"

Ginei grinned at Kurumu.

"This goes both ways. Third years would now have access to first years. It's an even playing field by giving everyone the same booklet."

"Though a costly one."

"It did double the amount of sheets to print. Basically the difference of nine hundred booklets made with four sheets compared to eight hundred booklets made with ten sheets."

Kurumu shrugged, flipping through the booklet. At the top of each page of portraits it identified the homeroom and grade for the nominees below. It started with the first year boys in class one with Hayate above Tokeru. Asakira was listed next with Touzoku on the bottom.

"Hey, Ginei."

He made a slight sound as Kurumu flipped the page over. She noted Ichida was shown first with Senyou below him. The picture of hers was rather, well… she had somewhat expected this. Kuroishi had been giving off all sorts of lewd vibes when he had her pose for her portrait. She sighed, figuring at least it was a mild pose and could not be called outright provocative.

"Oh. You do have a picture of Yukari."

She smiled at the shot of Yukari grinning at the camera flashing a victory sign. It was one of the shots taken in the science museum during their field trip when they had been goofing off. He had not used it for the article.

"Of course I had a picture for her. We also have pictures for the other two whom failed to appear."

"I believe Mr. Umizake would be one of those. Whom was the other?"

Ginei grinned at Tora.

"Chouda Sumire. No idea why she skipped out, but I had something for her."

Kurumu snorted, suspecting Ginei had plenty of things for the diva of the Loli appreciation club. He had joked about reestablishing contact with the club to see if any of the newspaper club members had been added to the club's diva list, hoping to add another source of revenue by selling those guys pictures.

"Is Nerume being stalked?"

"You haven't betrayed me, Naoki?"

"What?"

Kurumu was confused as Kana giggled. A familiar face poked over the final station. Ichiboku Naoki had curly, blush pink hair which was secured in a loose ponytail. The androgynous kid from Kurumu's homeroom was roughly Moka's height.

"You realized there was a shorter, cuter girl in our club whom could never resist your advances."

Kurumu smirked, guessing that Ichiboku was the stalker Kana had mentioned whom had come to Yokai and joined the manga club in the hopes of being with her. Kana had reassured everyone that he was more of a nuisance than an actual problem.

"I'm trying to be serious, Kana. Nerume had a lot of stuff in her hospital room."

"It is true, Ginei. The sheer volume of flowers was way beyond something I could accuse you of."

Ginei frowned, slouching back in his chair.

"That is news. I know Haiji gave me lip over letting her get hurt. I mentioned her birthday was this weekend in error, so he might have rounded up some of the boys to shower her with things."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. It had been a huge shock when they had visited her. Kakeru and Satsuki had both been present, neither taking responsibility for the extravagant display of affection.

"As long as she isn't going to be stalked by some creepy loli club, I suppose a few flowers, cards and candies won't hurt."

Though Nerume had already demolished all the sweets. If it had not been for the many emptied boxes strewn about the room, they would have not known about it. It still was mildly disturbing that Nerume had been given over a dozen unsigned cards wishing her to get well. Not a single one of those dummies had thought to wish her a happy birthday.

"We should stop by after this and let her know those were for her birthday."

"Dive right in. We still have hundreds of these booklets to prepare."

Kurumu smirked, curious how long that would actually take. With a half hour head start and over a dozen hands, she could not imagine this to go past four.

"So these four are the first years for the manga club."

Kana nodded, gesturing across the hall.

"You know Riku already and I know Naoki is in your homeroom. Part of why I didn't want to say anything when I first brought up having a stalker, since I wasn't sure if you'd get crazy protective and charm him into leaving Yokai."

Yochimaru chuckled.

"Not that I would care. Naoki has always been a bother."

"I… thought you would like some company is all. It is far from home."

"Sure… like you thought she needed company all the time in junior high."

Kana giggled at Yochimaru's drawl. Ichiboku looked flustered as he shook his head.

"It's not like that."

Kana sighed dramatically.

"I don't know why he bothers. I'm not into other girls."

"Uh… I'm not a girl."

"I like guys that look like men. I wouldn't say Uncle was sexy, but at least I can call him a man."

Kurumu chuckled, recalling the owner of Morningside Overlook. The portly manager certainly would not be called sexy by most women.

"Mr. Heiya is sexy."

"So you've told me. Many times."

Yochimaru stuck her tongue out at Kana.

"You've met him. You know he's cool."

Kurumu guessed this was the name of another club member or someone from Yochimaru's class.

"Is Mr. Heiya here?"

Yochimaru waved her hand dismissively.

"He rounded up all the second years for a study session. Ms. Karashi really is struggling with her grades."

"She's dumb. I know someone has to score in the bottom ten of a grade, but I hear she was almost held back last year."

Kurumu smiled, having heard this about Garakuta recently.

"You're Iko, right?"

The girl turned about in her chair with an astonished look in her plum colored eyes.

"How would you know that?"

"She's a telepath."

Kurumu shot a glance at Kana.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Ignore her. She told me there was a girl named Iko in class twelve. I was in gym with Kokoa one time and noticed you were partnered with Dakuhime. That's all there is to it."

The girl nodded slowly.

"Okay. Um… not many call me by my first name."

"Oh, sorry. That's just what I remember from Kana."

"It's Uboku. None of us call her by her first name."

Kurumu smiled at Yochimaru, thankful for the help.

"So… could you tell me more about Mr. Heiya?"

Ginei chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Hush you. We are discussing love matters, something you casually avoid despite having so many lovely young women willing to date you."

Tora snorted, shaking her head. She handed Ginei back the booklet.

"On that note, I'm going to find Moka and help her with whatever they have her doing."

"Don't worry so much about that, Tora. Your primary goal is to observe and document the process."

Tora rolled her eyes at him as she stalked off without offering a comment. The sphinx failed to notice Kurumu's parting wave. Smirking, Kurumu glanced at Ginei.

"Notice how she casually removes herself so that you can admit how you truly feel about her."

"I feel my lap is disappointed, having such high hopes that she would grace it with her presence."

Kurumu snickered, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to Yochimaru.

"Anyways, you were about to discuss how great Mr. Heiya is when compared to this dog behind me."

Yochimaru and Kana chuckled while Uboku dutifully went about the task of assembling a booklet.

"Mr. Heiya is a senior from class nine. He's from Aranoiji and has beautiful sapphire eyes just like Ran."

"He's boring. Like I would consider dating Tsukune before dating Mr. Heiya."

Kurumu wondered if she should take offense from that.

"He's charming and delightful. It's fun talking with him."

"You're letting him get in your head because you found out he's a tanuki."

"So what? We talked about getting boyfriends and he seems a good guy."

"I think she should do it."

Kana smirked at Kurumu.

"You barely know her. This isn't the first guy Riku's crushed over."

"I'm sure it will be different this time."

"He's a senior."

"So?"

Kana sighed.

"We've done this before."

"It's different. I had to complete junior high."

"You're seriously going to drop out?"

Yochimaru waved her hand dismissively.

"You're getting way ahead of things here. Let me focus on getting asked out first."

"You could model for him."

Yochimaru grimaced, shaking her head at Uboku's suggestion.

"I went missing the last time I modeled for someone."

Kana snickered.

"I'm sure she didn't mean nude."

Yochimaru blushed, glancing aside.

"I wouldn't mind drawing a nude of Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu felt Ginei's reaction to Uboku's offer.

"I think I'll have to pass on that."

Uboku cocked her head.

"Would it be easier if your boyfriend watches?"

Kurumu mentally flailed at formulating a denial. Ginei's delicious lust made things difficult and she was quickly adding her own fantasies of how such a session would play out. It was not like she was a stranger to having sex in front of an audience, though that had been an accident. Maybe it would be better if she went in with the understanding that it would be witnessed.

"I think Kurumu's brain has shut down."

"Maybe a change of subject is required. We haven't introduced Nukugata Okiniiri."

Kurumu nodded, glancing at the boy whom turned slightly in his seat. He nodded his head once before returning to his work.

"Nukugata is from class one. What village did you come from? I know Kurumu likes that sort of stuff."

"Aserutani."

Kurumu grinned, quickly recognizing this as the main village of Tsunan.

"Uh… do you know Shinayaka Momiji?"

He nodded with his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"Sorry. Nukugata doesn't talk much. He's weird like that."

"There's nothing wrong with being weird."

Kurumu managed a smile at Uboku's remark.

"I guess I was fishing for a girl he might like. I know a few from Tsunan like Dakuhime and the Takeuchi twins. I know those two are tanuki."

"I'm not a tanuki."

Kurumu sighed, supposing she should avoid fishing for his true form. She could always ask Shinayaka about him tomorrow.

"Perhaps it's time for you to finally get to work."

Kurumu snorted, glancing over at him. He had a huge grin.

"I guess I should. Where should I sit?"

"Can't you hear my lap calling for you?"

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head as she stalked off to find Tora.

* * *

The Sawayaka residence was one street over from where the Meirowasa household had once stood. Like all homes in this district, it was a mirror image of the house Tokori had lived in less than a month ago. The structure was tall on the right side with the black roof sweeping to the left. The upper level loft would be the same as the one they had enjoyed their first night of drinking together with Satsuki, Nerume and Hinoko. The loft windows faced the morning sun.

Kurumu pressed the white button mounted in the masonry wall beside the wooden gate. She stepped back, able to see the top or the small shelter on the right of the gate. A slot to push mail through was on this side. She mildly wondered if Tokori had salvaged the bikes from their home.

"I could get us both over this gate if you want."

Kurumu smirked at Ginei, thinking they could wait a little longer. As she had predicted, they had wrapped things up within a couple hours. Ms. Sano had driven the manga club boys back to school with her to help unload the boxes in the teachers' lounge.

When Kurumu learned Ginei planned to visit Sawayaka, she had tried to get Tora or Moka to stick with her. Moka bowed out, wanting to get back to the suite before Kokoa did so she could get the things she needed to spend the night in the dorms with Tora. Tora had felt it would be better for her to stay with Moka than continue putting up with Ginei's flirtatious remarks.

The sound of a bolt was drawn back and the gate opened. Tokori was wearing a green, sleeveless blouse with a peter pan collar. Her black A-line skirt hugged her hips tightly, completing the required attire for the waitresses of the Mix it Up diner she worked weekends for.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ginei wanted to talk with Ms. Sawayaka. I am here to keep him from molesting her."

"I doubt you could stop me if that was my intent."

Tokori sighed, leaning on the gate.

"This is where I should shut the gate and call the police. But Mononoke doesn't have police, so I may as well let you in to do whatever."

Kurumu pouted as she walked through the open gate.

"But I haven't done anything."

The narrow yard beyond was not much different than the one which had preceded the Meirowasa household. Instead of polished stones, a small footpath of crushed gravel split down the center, ending at a small flight of wooden steps. There was a small covered porch the entire width of the home with small, paved walkways flanking either side of the home. A privacy fence cut down on each side, dividing their yard from the neighbors.

"Mother already started dinner so I hope the two of you don't plan to stay long."

Kurumu wandered along the path, hearing Tokori lock up the gate. She stepped up onto the porch, noting they had a wood slated bench. The green paint was faded from years of exposure.

"I already treated Kurumu to dinner, so you need not worry."

Ginei had stopped in the grocery store and picked up a couple sandwiches. He apologized for not being able to afford anything fancy for a girl of her caliber, but hoped she did not mind his frugal decision to pay less for a cold meal she could order at most restaurants.

"So what business do you have with Mikomi?"

"I'm hoping to make an offer she can't refuse."

Tokori rolled her eyes as she walked by him.

"This better not be about you asking her out or some other such nonsense."

"What can I say? They've broken my willpower and had me ask a girl out. Now that I have acknowledged how incomplete I am, I have to find someone to fill this void in my heart."

Kurumu smiled, supposing Tokori had heard all about Ginei's antics from Tora. The monstrel was shaking her head as she opened the front door and walked into the small genkan. She gestured for them as she slipped off her sandals.

"Who was it, Kori?"

"It's Kurumu and her pet dog."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

Tokori shrugged as Kurumu slipped inside the household. It truly was a reverse image. On her left was the small coat closet while on the right was the wall that cut all the way to the back of the home. Three doors opened up to different bedrooms and there was a railing for the loft at the top of this wall which did not stretch all the way to the room. At the back of the home would be a flight of steps to the loft.

Before Kurumu could manage to remove her shoes, the sound of feet hurrying across the floor ended with a stocky boy pressed against her. His face was planted in her tits with his arms around her body. Ginei chuckled as Kurumu struggled with her shoes.

"Kid has the right idea."

"Yakusoku. Mind your manners."

The boy sighed, relaxing his grip which allowed Kurumu to finish her task. It was weird feeling a kid want her, which was annoying since her body seemed to approve. Not that she was getting aroused, but she felt better having his desire poured into her. Forcing a chuckle, she tousled his hair.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"They don't have anything for me to do."

Kurumu smiled, stepping up and glancing to the left. There was a large screen TV resting on a cherry red stand lined with DVDs. A pair of black, leather couches were placed about a glass table, one facing the TV while the other was pressed up against the far wall. Her gaze drifted to the back, noting Mrs. Meirowasa was working in the kitchen on the other side of a shiny, obsidian counter lined with black stools. The woman favored her with a toothy smile upon noticing her attention.

"I'm sorry, dears. I don't know if I made enough."

"It's okay, Mrs. Meirowasa. We ate before coming."

"Kori?"

Mikomi stood in the middle doorway, absently touching the frame. Her silky black hair was unbound for a change, hanging down to her rump. She had a silky, beige camisole which poorly concealed the shape of her nipples. She had a matching silk short which bared most of her creamy thighs.

Tokori quickly crossed the room to accost the taller girl. She pushed the girl back into the room, closing the door behind them as some hushed words were exchanged. Ginei chuckled, sauntering over to the couch and settling down with a dramatic sigh.

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced, but I have business with Ms. Sawayaka."

"I do hope it isn't serious."

Kurumu chuckled, shuffling over to the couch with a boy reluctant to let go of her.

"Could you convince your son to part with me?"

"Yakusoku. Behave yourself."

The boy groaned, finally releasing her. Giving his hair another tousle, Kurumu ignored Ginei's pat of his lap to sit on the other side of him. She smirked when the eight year old intuitively took the spot between them, sparing her of any mischief that might cross Ginei's mind.

"She has a TV. You could watch movies."

"She doesn't have any video games. That's so lame."

"You don't have time for games, kid. You're the man of this house."

The boy frowned at Ginei.

"I'm eight."

"Age is a small thing, kid. You have to protect your women if you want them to treat you right."

The boy stared at Ginei.

"I'm treated fine."

Kurumu chuckled, having no idea what Ginei was hoping to inspire the kid to do. He was a kid with only the responsibility to keep his room clean. She had the impression that he often failed to do that, which only resulted in being grounded from video games until the room was acceptable.

"I trust things have been going well for you, Mrs. Meirowasa?"

"We have been doing our best to keep Mikomi's spirits up. I helped her box up all her father's things she wanted to keep and moved them up to the loft. We donated the rest yesterday."

Kurumu nodded, imagining how hard it must have been to rummage through the possessions of a deceased parent. She quickly pushed aside the thought of ever having to experience that herself. It was hard enough seeing death firsthand of people she barely knew.

The door to the middle room opened again. Mikomi wandered back out, obviously wearing a black, strapless bra beneath the chemise. A reluctant Tokori followed after the girl whom walked through the small path in front of them. Mikomi silently took a seat at the corner of the adjacent couch, closest to Kurumu. Tokori settled in the cushion next to the girl.

Ginei grinned, shifting forward on the cushion where he sat.

"Did you also put panties on?"

Mikomi's eyes glanced down for a moment. A slight smile touched her lips as she gazed upon them with her powder blue eyes.

"I believe you're the first boy ever to inquire about my underwear."

"It has been a privilege to be a service to you."

"Don't listen to this idiot. I wanted to check up on you."

Mikomi cocked her head slightly.

"What for?"

"I… well… to see if you were doing fine."

"And how would you respond if I told you I wasn't?"

"I'd want to help."

Mikomi glanced at Tokori.

"Is she always like this?"

"Usually."

"Ms. Kurono. If there was something that I thought could be done, I would have asked someone to do it. Having Kori's family here has been more than enough to assist me."

Kurumu nodded, allowing a long moment to pass in silence. Almost silence. The brother was breathing pretty heavy beside her and she could hear the sizzle of the skillet on the stove.

"If you don't mind, I am curious why you withdrew from the event."

"I believe I explained that, Mr. Morioka."

"It would have been harmless for you to participate."

"It was empty. No matter the results, it would have meant nothing."

"You have to understand that the results would always nag on her. Did I win because they felt sorry for me? Did I lose because of what my father did? The timing of this was horrible for her."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think you might be a little full of yourself to think you could win."

"Perhaps so. Seeing the results of the other homerooms, I acknowledge that my victory probably had nothing to do with the situation. But I simply cannot participate in another round. I would rather not have a result to worry over."

Kurumu smiled, scooting up on her cushion. She tilted her head.

"You never told me about having so many popular members in your club, like Okimune and Nemoto."

"Ms. Okimune spends more time with the choir than our club."

"I think she's only there because her cousin is the club president. I've never seen her in a meeting."

"That's because the choir meets almost every weeknight. She attends the occasional weekend outing, when you are preoccupied with work."

"I'm honestly surprised your club had so many nominees when none of them are class reps."

"Ms. Nemoto could have been a rep if she really wanted to be. I'm sure Mr. Unsei would have shared the position. I know Ms. Ontoriki tried very hard to get along with Mr. Noboru, which turned out we needed to discourage."

"Do you have any idea why she got picked for your class, Tokori?"

"I'm as surprised as you would be about that. I know she's got a big heart and is willing to help anyone that asks, but the same could be said about Ms. Izumi. I'm still unsure how Ms. Kirizumi was picked over her. Being nice about it, I'd say she was snippy."

"Did you ask your classmates?"

"I'm not that curious, Kurumu."

"Mr. Morioka. I am a little curious if you plan to mix the genders."

"Ms. Herikuda insisted that we didn't."

Mikomi smiled softly, staring off.

"I see. I can't blame her."

"I think competition is fierce enough without mixing genders. I know I wouldn't want to compete with Kurumu or Moka."

Mikomi nodded, her lips pursed.

"And will you continue to allow people to cast more than one vote?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Just a thought. Restricting the votes to one person could result in something unexpected. Mr. Kaneshiro could lose in a vote based purely on fun."

Kurumu snorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all."

"I certainly am intrigued to find out if one vote would prove the student council was elected solely because they were popular."

"Are you interested in the student council?"

"My father did wish for me to pursue the student council president position."

"Seems a pity that you dropped out."

"I could hardly count on the pity of today to carry over to a student council election in December."

"Fair enough."

"So what do you think, Mr. Morioka? If the students only had one vote, do you honestly believe Mr. Kaneshiro would win a popular vote against every team captain Yokai has?"

Ginei smirked.

"I see your point. But at the same time, I don't want to risk a landslide vote for Mr. Kaneshiro if you are wrong about him not being the popular vote."

"Oh, I am certain he would not win. I would argue our beloved Voice of Yokai is better known to our first years than our estranged student council president. Prior to Mr. Tashikana's reinstatement, we had not heard Mr. Kaneshiro address first years like myself since the Welcoming Ceremony."

Ginei chuckled with a wide grin.

"Speaking of the Voice, I was talking with Ms. Herikuda and she brought up a valid concern. There's a distinct possibility that he will be a finalist."

"Why would this be a problem?"

"We want to make you an offer."

Mikomi arched a brow.

"What kind of offer?"

"We want you to be the announcer for the contest this week."

Mikomi paused, drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch.

"Why?"

"We can't have any contestant handle this job. You were perfect as a former nominee. You could also use this as a way of getting your voice out there. Lay some groundwork for your future campaign."

Mikomi glanced at Tokori, whom shrugged. Mikomi turned a smile on Ginei.

"I suppose I can."


	6. Vote Tallies

Kurumu flipped through the pages of the booklet as she stood in line for lunch. She was glad she had convinced Mrs. Sunao to give her a second booklet for Yukari. She wanted Yukari to have proof that she had been recognized as one of the most important students at Yokai academy.

As the booklets had been handed out, the Voice of Yokai had introduced Mikomi as the nominee whom had stepped down but was not allowed to get out that easily. After some more jovial remarks explaining Mikomi's future position as the announcer of the contest, Mikomi had explained the process of casting their votes with the ballots included in the booklets.

"Kurumu."

She smiled at Moka whom handed a tray over. Fukai was in front of Moka, allowing Kokoa to make selections for her. Absently shifting her booklet beneath the tray, Kurumu shuffled after Moka.

Not particularly hungry, Kurumu only grabbed a bowl of oyakodon to go with her bread roll. She stepped around Moka to get in line for the registers, thinking the school should consider adding a fifth one. While she was no mathematician, she had a feeling that eight hundred students for four registers was a lot to manage in a single hour. Especially since it seemed like these workers only averaged two students a minute. That meant… this should be impossible. She frowned as she waited for the student to be totaled out in front of her. A mere ten minute head start with those from fourth period gym could not possibly offset how much time it should take to process this many students.

She flashed Kokoa a smile, whom had already cashed out and was slowly walking away from the registers. She set down her tray for the worker to ring up and held out her card. She wondered if the school relied on the senior students to make their lunches or pick something up at the school store. Many seniors opted to do this since the walk to the cafeteria was farther for them than other grades.

As her card was returned to her, Kurumu started off with Fukai quickly coming to her side. They caught up with Kokoa in seconds, matching her slow stride. Moka would catch them within a minute, as she was already being rung up.

"I've been thinking about sleeping over in the dorms."

"I hope you don't expect me to make your breakfast."

"You can continue to serve my sister in my absence."

"Not to complain but Moka is not a fun girl to spend a night with. She's out by nine and way too much trouble to feed in the morning."

"I fail to understanding the desire to heat in the dorms."

"You had fun sleeping over at my place."

"Your place is bigger. My dorm room is status."

"What do you want to do in the dorms?"

"I was thinking of studying. We have exams next week and I need to improve Hotaru's grades."

"What's this about grades?"

Kurumu smiled, glancing over her shoulder as Moka caught up to them. They were already halfway down the back side of the serving line wall. Kokoa opened her stride now that all parties were present.

"She was talking about spending the night in the dorms."

"Tonight?"

"Two of my girls sleep on the seventh floor."

"Tora did suggest we study more this week. Perhaps I will impose on her another night."

Kurumu thought about the upcoming exams. She had sort of studied now and then over the past couple of weeks. She could always ask Satsuki if she was willing to have her over, though she had intentionally crashed out after an hour or so the last time she had studied in the dorms.

"Are you still expecting me to score over ninety percent?"

Kokoa cast a stern glare upon her as they reached the end of the cafeteria. The vampire huffed as she started across the hall with her tray in hands.

"I expect my girls to achieve those high marks. I suppose I can be lax in my expectations of a servant. Does eighty percent sound reasonable?"

Kurumu considered the offer, unable to recall her exact score from midterms. She knew eighty percent overall had been Satsuki's goal since that was a requirement to join the PSC. Kurumu had fell notably short of that mark, mostly due to a failing grade in English.

"I think asking ninety percent will be hard on your girls, Kokoa. Michiko didn't score that high and she was almost in the top fifty of our class."

Kurumu nodded, murmuring an apology as she slipped through the gap in the line the students had naturally created for the vampires. Kokoa was keeping straight, intent on the stair at the end of this hall instead of turning down the second year hall.

"It's not like I plan to kick out any of my girls if they fail to meet this mark. I just want them to succeed which means they should strive for this."

"I will try not to theory."

Kurumu chuckled at the gnome. This girl had scored worse than Kurumu on the assessments but had shot into the top hundred on the midterms. Yukari had mentioned Fukai being the student with the most improvement between the two tests.

"So which of your girls will get to spend the night with you?"

"All of them."

"You're not going to be able to stuff four girls in a dorm room with you. At least not comfortably."

Kurumu smirked as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Besides. I doubt you want to spend a night in close quarters with Antai."

Kokoa's cheeks blushed as she started up the flight.

"It's not like her reaction was unique. Ishiko is the only one whom didn't kiss me afterwards."

Kurumu stumbled on the first step. Grimacing at her stubbed toe, she continued her ascent.

"I didn't get the impression Taniguchi had kissed you."

"Well… she did ask if we should."

Moka sighed as she casually matched Kurumu's progress up the stairs.

"Kokoa. You may want to reconsider how you drink blood from these girls."

"The know was rice field."

"Mother said this was the best method."

"To make lovers. I could never do this to Tsukune."

Kurumu smirked at the messy memory of when Moka had learned how to nip like Kokoa was. It had been so embarrassing even for Kana that none of them had spoken about it since.

"Maybe you should nip Ginei. You said she wants him."

Moka's eyes widened with her cheeks flush.

"She wants his blood, Kurumu. Why would you joke about something like that?"

"I know that the only way I'll ever get a boyfriend for you is with her approval."

Kokoa huffed as she reached the top of the stairs with Fukai on her heels.

"Moka can't have a boyfriend. Until her seal is removed, no suitor can properly challenge for her hand."

"I'm talking about a boyfriend, not a husband."

"There is no point in having a boyfriend whom has no hope of becoming a husband."

Kurumu sighed, not wanting to argue against that. She knew a few of her friends like Satsuki would be cool with a temporary boyfriend, but it did seem most girls preferred marriage minded dating. Crossing the hall, they walked by the first door for Mr. Katai's science lab where the railing for the balcony started. The science teacher for homerooms nine through twelve usually had his doors locked up.

"Have you told your girls about Moka's seal?"

"I told them my real sister was so powerful that she required a limiter."

"Is this not true?"

Kokoa grinned at Fukai.

"It's as true as I understand it to be. Moka and I don't know enough to explain it better."

Kurumu smiled, doubting she could explain it too well herself. As they walked alongside the choir room, she wondered if there was anything they should be doing about Moka. She wondered if the Headmaster had reported Yoshii and Fujisaki to Mrs. Shuzen. If not, she would definitely bring it up when she saw the woman this summer. She supposed there was not much else she could do.

Tsukune's ability to remove the rosary was breaking this Moka according to the other Moka. Kurumu wanted to protect this Moka from disappearing, but had no idea how to go about that. The other Moka wanted Tsukune to stop removing the rosary, figuring this would thwart any plans to wake up the beast that killed her mother while also saving her seal. As reasonable as that sounded, it did not seem likely with Mrs. Shuzen's meddling. The woman would break Moka's seal one way or another. Their last meeting had left Kurumu with the impression that Tsukune was not the only means to break the seal.

Kurumu sighed as they reached the end of the choir room near the crossover to the bathrooms. She wanted Yukari's help. The witch could probably figure out how Moka's seal worked and successfully separate the two. It did sound like Mrs. Shuzen was unconcerned with the waking of the beast, claiming there had been no activity from it at all over the past few months. Kurumu wanted Yukari's opinion on that. Yukari had been in no position to discuss these things when they had last spoken. She would have went home in her catatonic state if that annoying bus driver had not suggested Kurumu dive into Yukari's mind and free her of her trauma.

"It's hard to believe the first term is almost over."

"It's hard for me to believe it's only been about four months. It feels like it should have been longer."

"I'm a little anxious about going home with Kokoa."

Kurumu nodded, feeling nervous about attending Kahlua's wedding. They reached the back door of class seven which had been left open. With a quick glance, Kurumu confirmed Kana was not at her desk. She kind of wondered where Kana and her Fukui friends ate.

"Have you ever had lunch with Kana?"

"I've never thought to."

Kurumu supposed it might be difficult to coordinate that. She knew two of them had gym fourth period but could not recall which homeroom Itazura was from. She wanted to say it was ten, since she knew it was not Moka or Kokoa's homerooms.

"Maybe we should eat with her this week."

"Would that be a bother?"

"Why would it be? It's Kana we're talking about. I doubt Yochimaru or Touzoku would care."

"If it's okay, I wouldn't mind eating with them."

Kokoa huffed as they finally reached the front door of class eight.

"I suppose I can allow Moka to eat with someone else for a change."

"Maybe we can arrange it for tomorrow."

Moka nodded as they stepped inside Komeshita's homeroom. Four girls were seated about four desks which had been scooted together in a makeshift dining table. There were empty chairs stolen from other desks waiting for them.

"Over here, Kokoa."

Antai patted the empty seat next to her. Kokoa glanced at the grinning girl without deviating from her course. She walked around the table before settling down in the vacant chair beside Kaimura. Fukai placed her tray beside Kokoa's, sitting down in the chair on Kokoa's other side.

"Oh, hello."

Akiyama was seated across the desks from Fukai. She waved at the surprised Moka. Moka placed her tray in front of the chair across from Akegawa, leaving Antai's offered seat for Kurumu.

"Who's your new friend?"

"This is Akiyama Ume. She hung out with us yesterday and eats lunch with us now and then."

Kurumu grinned at the small girl as she took a seat. Akiyama had been the only girl at the table not wearing the green jacket.

"It's nice to see you in more than a towel."

Akiyama smirked, glancing aside.

"Thank you."

Kurumu noted that the trays for these girls were already emptied which was no surprise. She tore off the wrapper for her chopsticks and gestured at the buxom girl beside Akegawa.

"Akiyama is a student in this homeroom. She lives on the seventh floor with these girls."

"You know what's funny?"

Antai grinned with a pause as Kurumu snapped her chopsticks apart.

"We actually have two more girls in our homeroom up on the seventh floor."

"Mhm. Ms. Andou and Ms. Yumihara. Ms. Yumihara is also in our computer class and shares her station with Mr. Heniki. She said they are both from the same junior high."

Kurumu nodded at Akegawa's comment, peeling back the lid of her oyakodon. She carefully cut up her egg as she regarded Akiyama.

"Antai mentioned you were in the acupuncture club. Why would you join such a weird club?"

Akiyama smiled softly.

"I don't know. I didn't have any preference for a club to join and I knew my brother and both of Gokuya brothers were part of the club. I do admire Ms. Bousui, whom is our club president."

"That club is run by a girl?"

Noting the nodded response, Kurumu stuffed down the first mouthful of her lunch. She supposed that made some sense, since Mr. Yumeito was the advisor for the club. She chewed thoughtfully with her attention upon Akiyama. The girl had pretty lilac eyes. Akiyama smiled slightly, glancing aside as a familiar sweet sensation brushed against Kurumu's core.

"You're very pretty."

Kaimura chuckled as Akiyama blushed from her remark. Kurumu grinned before taking down another mouthful, noting her compliment had stifled the girl's desire of her.

"I think she's adorable too. But Hikari is even more so."

Kaimura Yuko was about Tsukune's height and the tallest of this group. She had wavy, magma locks which stretched far down her back. Her amethyst eyes sparkled as she tousled Akiyama's hair.

"Hikari's cute but Kokoa is cuter."

Kokoa glanced up from her meal, regarding Antai. She shook her head, resuming her chewing.

"I agree Ms. Akegawa is cute."

Akegawa pouted, hugging herself.

"I don't want to be cute. I want to be sexy like Ms. Akiyama or Ms. Kurono."

Antai giggled, patting Akegawa's head.

"You'll need more curves for that."

"You know it's kind of weird."

Kurumu frowned at Kaimura, swallowing down her food.

"What is?"

"Girls call other girls sexy and cute all the time, but you never hear guys do that."

"I guess. Though I can't pretend I was in a big school. What about you guys?"

Antai snorted.

"Think I just told you yesterday we probably didn't break sixty kids a grade."

"I think ours only averaged around fifty."

"Same."

Akiyama nodded at Akegawa while Kaimura shook her head with a sigh.

"Yea, I guess I can't say the school in Atsuen was that big. Sixty sounds about right."

"Kiki mentioned Ms. Akiyama went to her junior high."

"That's right! I'm surprised she would talk about me."

"We got her to talk a little about her former classmates yesterday."

"She's always been kind of distant. She used to dress up a lot for junior high. Sometimes the teachers would send her home because of it."

"Do you think it's because guys worry about being gay?"

Kurumu was thankful she had hesitated to put the next mouthful in. She frowned at Kaimura.

"What are you talking about?"

"About how they don't compliment the looks of other guys."

Kurumu shrugged, resuming her meal. She had never heard any of the guys on Tsukune's floor make such comments. Occasionally one would boast about their own looks but rarely did another guy enter that conversation without the intent to put the boaster back in their place.

"I sometimes hear guys talk about how cool another guy is. It happens all the time with my brother."

Kaimura waved her hand dismissively.

"That's not the same. If I call you cute, I'm not talking about how you behave. I'm seriously saying your looks are cute."

"Gee, thanks."

Kurumu chuckled, scooting around the remaining contents of her bowl.

"I know my brother hates being called cute by Ms. Bousui."

"What's wrong with a guy being cute?"

"He says it's like telling a guy they look like a girl."

"That doesn't explain why Hikari doesn't like it."

Akiyama smiled at Akegawa.

"Maybe she hears it too much. I would probably get annoyed if I was told I'm cute all the time."

"That's not quite it. I don't like it because it sounds like I'm being called a child."

"You're not a child to me, Hikari."

Akegawa smiled softly at Kokoa. Blushing, she glanced aside.

"That reaction was suspicious."

Kurumu grinned, setting aside her emptied bowl. She seized up her bread roll, sitting back in her seat.

"Kokoa is planning to spend the night in the dorms."

"That could be fun."

"You can spend the night with me."

Kokoa huffed with a slight shake of her head.

"As if I could trust you to behave. I'll either spend the night with Hikari or Nagisa. I need to ask Nagisa first to see if she would be interested in a study group."

"Sounds like fun. You want in on this?"

Akiyama smiled at Kaimura's inquiry.

"If you're studying on the seventh floor, I will."

"Cool. It's so hard to get Yume and Kiyomi to study with me. They prefer studying alone."

Kurumu grinned.

"Did you vote for them?"

Kaimura smirked, leaning over the side of her chair. She pulled a booklet into view, flipping through it.

"It would feel wrong not to. Though I have to say whomever took these pictures is a pervert. Did you see the picture of Ms. Kochimaru from class twelve? This photo has her looking as blessed as you are."

"Ms. Ontoriki's was much worse."

"I know. And that shot of Minori… I voted for her but have never thought of her as sexy before."

Kuroishi was officially a pervert. He had taken provocative pictures of several girls with Ontoriki's photo being borderline soft porn. Curious about that remark, Kurumu turned to the page for class six. She supposed that picture of Ushio's cousin did pronounce her breasts more.

"I just realized you had three girls from your junior high. Whom was your fourth vote?"

"She picked Uchikawa over me, the traitor."

"If I had a fifth vote, I would have given it to you."

Antai stuck her tongue out at Kaimura whom grinned.

"How did the vote go for you class?"

Antai shrugged dismissively.

"I think a lot of people voted for Uchikawa, but not many voted for me."

"That's because you're annoying."

Antai pouted at Kokoa's complaint.

"I wrote you in as my fourth."

"You can't write in names, you dork. You had to vote for the people in the booklet."

"But that's not fair. Kokoa should have been included."

"You know Kokoa and Fukai both voted for you."

Antai smiled at Kokoa, whom rolled her eyes.

"Did you vote for Nagisa?"

Antai flinched.

"I… thought I would write you in instead."

"Whom else did you vote for?"

"Uchikawa and the other two gymnasts."

Akegawa smiled.

"I voted Ms. Kochimaru and Ms. Touzoku too."

"Did you vote for Nagisa?"

"No. I don't really know Ms. Taniguchi as well as I do Ms. Antai or Ms. Uchikawa."

Kokoa tapped her chopsticks against her second bowl thoughtfully.

"I hope Nagisa picked up votes outside of her homeroom."

Kurumu smirked.

"You really want Taniguchi to be a finalist."

"She deserves to be."

"Well, I absolutely had to vote for Yukari and Moka."

Moka smiled softly at Kurumu.

"Yea. I had to vote for Yukari too. And you."

"We both voted for Uchikawa but she threw a vote at Zenpyou while I gave Taniguchi my fourth."

"That sounds good for Ms. Uchikawa. Any particular reason for your fourth vote picks?"

"I felt it would be wrong if I picked someone outside of my homeroom."

Kurumu smirked at Moka's politeness.

"Yea. I guess I was lucky Yukari is in mine. As for picking Taniguchi, I sort of know her better than most of the other candidates. I mean, yea, I know Antai, Kiba and Zenpyou but if I'm going to pick the one I think is genuinely popular, I'm going with the girl in the Tennis club."

"I'm a little curious why Ms. Akashiya picked Ms. Uchikawa."

"We have art together."

"But you used to have art with Yume though."

Moka smiled apologetically.

"I guess I feel a little like Kurumu. There were many girls I knew and I only had so many votes."

"I'm surprised neither of you voted for that munchkin from your former homeroom."

Moka smiled nervously, sharing a glance with Kurumu.

"I kind of hope she never asks me whom I voted for."

"Yea… and I think Uchikawa and Taniguchi are nicer than her. I'm curious whom you voted for."

Akiyama smiled at Kurumu's inquiry.

"I was loyal to my homeroom, voting for Ms. Antai and Ms. Uchikawa."

"And your other two votes?"

"I voted for Ms. Kochimaru and Ms. Zenpyou. I know both from my home ec class."

"Oh? Are they your station partners?"

"No. I'm partners with Ms. Sawaguchi and Ms. Hasegawa. Ms. Zenpyou is with Ms. Dangai and Ms. Kagomure while Ms. Kochimaru is with Ms. Juntaku and Ms. Kyubane."

Kurumu nodded, supposing that made sense. Michiko was in the same homeroom as those two and Kochimaru was with the two gyokuto cheerleaders in Kokoa's homeroom.

"While I know you didn't get her vote, I'm pretty sure a lot of people voted for the two of you. I know the only reason why I didn't was because I knew so many nominees from junior high."

Kurumu grinned at Kaimura.

"It would be cool if Moka and I made it to the final round. But it does sound like we have a lot of competition here."

"You're asking girls though. I bet a lot of guys will have no issue voting for you."

"I wonder if my brother would be a finalist."

Kaimura shrugged, flipping through the booklet.

"That is a good question. I don't really know that many older students. I may just stick with voting for first years the final round."

"I know Mr. Hanabi and Mr. Tokeru. Sort of."

"I suppose Mr. Hanabi is kind of cute. Don't know if I'd vote for him."

Antai giggled.

"I don't see why I should worry about the older students right now. Sure, I know a handful of them but there's not much reason to think about my next votes if I don't know whom I will be picking from."

"I suppose you're right. So what guys did you pick?"

"I picked Heniki."

"Of course you did. Everybody picked him in our class."

"I only picked him."

Kaimura frowned at Akiyama.

"You only picked him?"

"Mhm."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's an epidemic. Moka only cast one vote for Tsukune and these two didn't vote for any guys."

Fukai shrugged.

"I saw no reason to."

"I'm not interested in boys."

Akegawa smiled at Kokoa.

"I picked both boys I grew up with and of course I voted for Mr. Heniki. I gave Mr. Aono my fourth since I didn't know any other guys."

Kaimura sighed, shaking her head.

"You traitors. You could have voted for Masahiko from our class."

Akegawa glanced at Akiyama. Both regarded Kaimura, shaking their heads.

"He's huge. Why would I vote for him?"

"I feel like if he fell over he would crush me."

Kurumu smiled upon seeing the photo for Fukuyoka Masahiko. He was one of the baseball players whom had went to school in Atsuen with Kaimura.

"So who did you vote for, Kaimura?"

"I voted for the two guys from class along with Mr. Murata and Mr. Yamakaji."

Kurumu grinned, aware that Kaimura had spent a lot of time at Kiki's birthday party chatting with the band's bassist. He was enjoyable to talk with though not like Shiname level of enjoyment.

"Isn't Yamakaji one of the guys Akegawa grew up with?"

"Yea. He's really cute. Did you see his picture?"

Kurumu smiled, flipping over a page to find the young man in question. He had a nice smile and narrow features. The light in his emerald eyes was charming and his maroon hair was straight and well managed. He did look better than the curly haired Tokeru or Hanabi for that matter.

"I think Tsukune's cute."

Kaimura grinned.

"Of course you do. I can't say that I particularly think so."

Akiyama gestured for Kaimura's booklet, which she handed over. The girl smiled as she flipped to the first pages, holding it over for Akegawa to see.

"I think he's okay."

"I suppose he looks nice."

"He looks like a dork in that picture. He looked more normal in casual clothes."

Kurumu frowned at Antai's assessment.

"I don't think Tsukune looks like a dork."

Antai shrugged, sitting back in her chair.

"Have you seriously compared his looks to other guys?"

"He looks more childish than any of the boys I grew up with."

Kurumu pouted.

"I have met several guys in that booklet. Tsukune is the sexiest guy to vote for."

Antai giggled, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you think Tsukune is sexy. Have you looked at Heniki? That guy is gorgeous."

Kurumu shrugged, flipping the page back over. She saw the photo of the golden haired, hazel eyed boy Antai was bragging about. He had lovely eye lashes.

"Heniki looks like a girl."

"No he doesn't."

Kurumu wagged her booklet at Antai.

"He's got long hair and soft features. If I cross him in the hall, I would think he's some flat chested girl."

Antai shook her head with a confounded look.

"You clearly have no eye for men."

"That's a girl. No normal guy wants to look like a girl."

A small giggle escaped Moka's lips as the vampire glanced away.

"What? You know I'm right."

"I've met Mr. Heniki. He's very nice."

"Why would any of you want to be with a guy like that?"

"He's gorgeous."

"Says the girl whom we suspect has a thing for girls."

Antai clutched her hands to her breasts, fidgeting.

"Well… I voted for Hayate."

Kurumu shrugged, aware that Hayate was from the same junior high as Antai. Flipping over a page, Kurumu smirked at another girly looking guy from class seven. Yokoshi Hokou was listed as a member of the chess club and from Uchimori.

"Let me guess. You voted for Yokoshi too."

"He's from my junior high."

"I think I agree with Kokoa. She can't spend the night in your dorm room."

Antai pouted as the other girls giggled.

"She started it."

"What other guys did you vote for, Ms. Kurono?"

"Well… I voted for Umizake, since I do feel like he made an important contribution in catching those two boys murdering kappas. I also voted for Ichida because he's my current class rep. My last vote went to Hitomure because a friend in home ec really wants him to win."

"He's another first year on the baseball team."

"Should we know him?"

Kaimura shrugged indifferently at Akegawa.

"I'm kind of curious whom our guy finalists will be. Other than Mr. Aono and Mr. Heniki, I don't really know if any of these other guys are popular."

"Ms. Heniki."

Kaimura snorted at her.

"I'm guessing you have no idea that he's a top five student."

"I'll just say that Mr. Aono getting through the first round won't have anything to do with his looks."

Akegawa nodded at Akiyama's comment.

"Yea. He's famous compared to any of these other guys. I would be shocked if he didn't get through."

"I wonder how-"

The first bell sounded out, causing Kurumu to sigh.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I was just wondering when we would see the results."

Akiyama giggled, shaking her head. Kurumu knew it was a silly thought which would have no answer.

* * *

Kurumu wandered in through the back of class three, taking note of the stragglers. It looked like Kamitsuku had duties today with Suzume and Hatoko was sticking behind to help her friend out. Tora was in the back with Tsukune and Mizore, causing Kurumu to frown.

Mizore had not been present for home ec, which was confusing. Kurumu had assumed the girl was doing her skip out after fifth period to visit Nerume again. Dragging her thumb along the strap for her schoolbag, Kurumu slowly crossed the back of the classroom.

"Kurumu!"

A heavy hand slapped down on her shoulder. She turned around to regard Ushio with a frown.

"Yea?"

He sighed, shaking his head as he withdrew his hand. He crossed his arms about his massive chest.

"I regret to inform you that we have lost."

She was confused. She had seen him and Tamaishi hanging out in the back of her classroom chatting with Yano. It was not unusual for the three soccer first years to talk before heading out to practice.

"What did we lose?"

"Regionals."

"That was this weekend?"

Ushio chuckled.

"It wouldn't be next weekend before exams."

She supposed that made some sense though the baseball and softball teams still had a game this coming weekend against Sekisei in Fukui prefecture. Kumiko had been pleased with the softball team starting the season with two wins and a very likely third win on the horizon.

"I guess I assumed it would be after exams."

"Naw. That's nationals."

"So… you lost."

"Horribly. Imoshinai crushed us in the first game."

"Oh. Well I heard they were a good team."

"Only one team gets to go to nationals anyways. Still unlucky that we drew them for our first opponent. I would have preferred a rematch against Nakamune."

"Does that mean your season is over?"

Ushio sighed dramatically.

"It does. Practices will start back up next term, mostly to keep us in shape, but probably won't be an everyday thing."

"Yea. Coach says we needs ta study so we nots have practices either."

Kurumu grinned, glancing over at Hatoko whom had parked her butt on a nearby desk. Suzume was pushing the broom down the aisle while Hatoko waited for the growing pile to be swept to her. The girl with the long bangs smirked at Kurumu.

"These boys be pleased ta get ta votes ya and Akashiya. Swears they hopeless."

"Of course I would vote for the lovely ladies whom used to grace our classroom. I'm about to ask this one if she would comfort our team in our time of loss over a warm meal in the dining hall."

Kurumu smirked, playing with the strap between her breasts.

"And I'm about to decline. I don't know if our club has other plans for me."

Ushio snorted.

"Most clubs have suspended activities for the week due to exams."

"Most clubs aren't involved in a popularity contest."

"I have high expectations of the first girl I met on campus."

"Didn't you meet your cousin first?"

"That don't count. Though I did convince Tamaishi and Yano to both vote for her. Yano even threw his fourth vote to your little witch friend."

"Oh? Whom were his other two votes?"

Ushio grinned broadly.

"I think you know. Tamaishi and I gave our fourth vote to Mini Minx. Felt right."

Kurumu nodded as Hatoko bent down with the dustpan for Suzume.

"Did Imoshinai go to nationals?"

"They lost a close game against Shimote. That had to be frustrating, since Imoshinai went undefeated in the regular season."

Kurumu grinned as Moka walked in through the back door with Kana and Kiki. She waved at the trio whom quickly made their way over to her side.

"Afternoon, Ms. Akashiya. I hope you reach the finals with Kurumu."

"Thank you, Mr. Burumoto."

He chuckled, reaching for Kurumu's head which she deftly avoided.

"I was trying to convince Kurumu to join us for dinner but she says she's too busy. I'm sure the boys would be eager for your company in her place."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what our senior has planned for us."

Ushio sighed dramatically.

"It's like the two of you are plotting against me. Very well. I shall leave you with an open invitation. I'm sure you will find us grieving in the dining hall if you change your minds."

"See you tomorrow, Ushio."

Ushio chuckled, offering a wave before retreating out the back door.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing serious. Where's Kokoa?"

"She stopped by our class to collect Ms. Fukai. She's heading straight to the dining hall since there isn't gymnastic club practice on Mondays."

Kurumu nodded, glancing at Hatoko whom had only moved over one desk while Suzume had gone all the way to the front to work her way back down the aisle. It looked like Kamitsuku had finished up with the board since he was gathering up his things at his desk.

"Hey, Kamitsuku!"

The boy looked up and she gestured for him to come over. Hatoko snickered, shaking her head.

"What busybodying ya up ta now?"

"I still have to make arrangements for the Judo article."

"Perhaps you should do that after exams."

Kurumu smiled at Kiki.

"I suppose I could, but I'd rather not. We're only talking like two to three hours here."

"I'm checking in with Tora, k?"

Kurumu nodded at Kana, whom stalked off to join the other trio lingering at their desks.

"What's up, Kurumu?"

Kurumu grinned at Kamitsuku. The stocky boy had slick black hair and ocher eyes.

"I just wanted to check with you about the Judo article."

He chuckled, shaking his head while playing with the strap of his schoolbag.

"That's not really my thing. You'll have to talk with Aku about that."

"Would you do the pictures for it?"

"Sure, I guess. Do you have a time?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk with Aku about it. Hey, Kana! Has Aku asked you about the Judo article?"

The girl looked up, shaking her head. Tsukune got up from his chair, starting over for them.

"Voted for the two of you."

Kurumu grinned at Kamitsuku.

"Thanks. Whom were the other two lucky ladies?"

Kamitsuku chuckled, nodding at Tsukune when he arrived.

"I voted for Hiboshi of course. The last is a secret."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because you would take it the wrong way."

"Now I'm really curious."

"Were we still going to talk about the Judo article?"

"Do you have news about it?"

Tsukune shrugged with a warm smile.

"Not really. I know Aku wants it done soon."

"You guys should tell him to arrange something. I'll be sure to show up."

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"Did all the ladies present vote for our esteemed class manager?"

Kiki and Moka blushed, glancing aside.

"Why woulds I?"

Hatoko huffed, her arms crossed as the dustpan rested in her lap while she sat on Tamaishi's desk.

"So who did you vote for?"

A broom smacked the top of Hatoko's head, causing Kamitsuku to chuckle. Suzume smirked, gesturing at the small pile at her feet to prompt the scowling girl into motion.

"This chick didn't vote for any of the guys."

"I don't like any guys."

"You voted for girls."

"So?"

"You into girls?"

"Fuck off."

Kurumu grinned as Hatoko wandered over to the wastebasket while Suzume walked back to the front of the class to start sweeping down the final aisle.

"You know I was talking with the girls at my home ec station and Asuka also did not vote for any guys."

Hatoko huffed with a smug grin, sitting down on the desk nearest the back door.

"Rights. Yalls not calls that spaz gay fer only voting girls. Neither I be."

"So which girls did you pick?"

"Picked my two track mates, Uchikawa and Kirizumi. Also gave ones to Hiboshi and Sendou."

"Surprised you didn't vote for Kurumu or Moka."

Hatoko huffed at him, rolling her eyes.

"Whys do that? They not in my class."

"Neither is Ms. Sendou."

"So whats? Would have gone Tora if she not drop out. Felt the witch deserved a vote."

Kurumu would not argue that.

"So whom did you go with, Suzume?"

Suzume glanced up from the broom for a moment. She shrugged, resuming her progress down the aisle.

"I voted for the two of you and Ms. Hiboshi. I gave my fourth to Ms. Uchikawa."

"She be a traitor not voting for Kirizumi."

"Ms. Kirizumi shouldn't be such a bitch. I have no idea how class five picked her over Ms. Izumi or Ms. Kazehana for that matter."

"True bouts Kazehana. Stills not bad to have a few tough girls nominated."

"I don't consider Ms. Kirizumi tough. She's like Ms. Shirayuki in how she comes off as detached. Except Ms. Shirayuki is more likely to ignore you if you try to interact with her while Ms. Kirizumi will be curt and dismissive."

"Nothing wrong with nots want to put up with someone."

"Get off your ass."

Hatoko huffed, scooting off the desk to attend to the final pile of dirt.

"Nots my duty. I helps ya."

"And I stick around to help you."

Kurumu grinned as she thought about the votes Asuka, Taijin and Hazumi had cast.

"I honestly can't think of anyone else whom voted for Kirizumi. Maybe her classmates thought she was cool for behaving like that."

"I guess."

Suzume shrugged as she took the dustpan from Hatoko and wandered over to the broom closet.

"So what girls did you go with, Kiki?"

"I did pick both of you with Ms. Zenpyou and Ms. Taniguchi."

Kurumu noted Kamitsuku's slight reaction.

"Did you have a comment?"

Kamitsuku grinned sheepishly.

"Why would I?"

Kurumu smirked, having a suspicion that this Kappa boy was aware of Taniguchi's true form.

"Because Taniguchi is an Undine. She wouldn't happen to be your secret fourth vote?"

Kamitsuku smiled, his attention on Suzume whom was making her way back to the group.

"She's an obligatory vote. I couldn't call myself a kappa if I didn't give her my vote."

Kurumu smiled as she thought about his sentiment.

"Since you brought it up, are there any other kappas from your home village here?"

"No."

"You didn't even pause to think about that. How many kids were in your junior high?"

Kamitsuku grinned, glancing aside.

"My graduating class was twenty three."

"Heh. Ours be nineteen."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why was your junior high so small? I would think there would be more monsters out in the country."

"Don't know bouts that."

"Was your junior high mostly undines?"

"Well more than half the class is from Umishiro so that's to be expected."

"Feels odd to have such a small school. Is Itoigawa far from Umiman?"

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"Far enough that we'd lose students to Myoko's school before Umiman. I suspect kids from some of the small settlements actually attend junior highs in Nagano and Toyama. As for high schools, I know a third of my graduating class went to Ishou Academy in Ishikawa."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Don't know. Some kids don't bother with high school. A couple probably went to Mimori."

"What is everyone standing around for? We have work to do."

Kurumu giggled, making a slight wave to Ginei whom had strolled in the back door. He had a green bandana in his hair today as he approached with a smirk on his lips.

"We were discussing the hardships poor Kamitsuku faced as the only kappa at Yokai from his junior high in Umishiro."

Ginei frowned as he stopped between Hatoko and Kiki.

"Umishiro? I thought that was an Undine only community."

"What?"

"Yea. We're talking about Hitsumi's village, right? I've heard a few things about her home."

Kamitsuku sighed at her inquisitive glance.

"There were other kappa boys in my junior high. I just happen to be the only one that lived in Umishiro."

"Serious? I would swear she told me the town was exclusive. She complained about how close minded her father and the village elders were about those things."

"It's not exclusive if you have a work assignment or are attending the Junior High."

"Work assignment?"

Kamitsuku managed a smile.

"Like if you work as a maid for a household."

"Yea but your maids and students don't live in town. Hitsumi said only Undines were allowed."

Kamitsuku sighed.

"I'm an exception since my father is an Undine."

"That makes sense. I'm surprised she didn't mention you. You're only a year younger."

Kamitsuku smiled softly.

"It's an exclusive and small community, Mr. Morioka. I know Ms. Okimune is only trying to be considerate of my feelings."

"Fair enough. Tora, get your cute butt over here. I need to discuss something for the club."

Kurumu grinned at Ginei's smirk. A blushing Tora was gathering up her things as Kana giggled.

"You never mentioned this, Kamitsuku. Was junior high rough for you?"

"Probably easier than being the only human at Yokai."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking you had things easier."

Kamitsuku smirked at Tsukune.

"I'll say. Where's my harem for my troubles?"

"What are we talking about?"

Tora frowned as she settled in beside Tsukune. Kana wandered over to stand between Tora and Suzume.

"Tsukune's innate ability to be so helpless that dozens of women flock to his side to care for him."

"I don't have women flocking to me."

"I disagree. Kurumu is your girlfriend and Aku told me about Ms. Shirayuki stripping naked in your room."

Moka's eyes widened.

"When did this happen?!"

"And you obviously have Moka's affection too."

Tsukune grimaced, rubbing the back of his head.

"The thing with Mizore happened a couple weekends ago. Kurumu knew about it."

"Is this that time she spent the night with you?"

Tsukune flinched at Moka's inquiry.

"Yea. But nothing happened. She fell asleep right away."

"I've already scolded him over this. Both Kiki and Ginei knew about it before her birthday party."

Moka pouted at Kurumu.

"Did you know about this, Tora?"

"I wasn't aware that she had spent the night with him."

"I'm a little curious whom Tsukune voted for?"

Kurumu grinned at Kana's offhand remark, thankful for the change of subject.

"Me too. I wonder if he was like Moka, voting for only one true love."

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Uh… I voted for more than one girl."

"He's a player."

"Did you vote for only one guy?"

Kana waved her hand dismissively.

"It's different when you're not dating anyone."

"Very true. It's a good thing Mika turned me down so I could have a clean conscience about voting for a bunch of other girls."

Tora sighed, shaking her head.

"I guess it's a good thing my cute butt wasn't on the ballot."

"So whom are the three girls you are cheating on me with?"

Tsukune sighed at her.

"Did you vote for other guys?"

"Naturally. This is a popularity contest for me. Not a list of potential partners."

"I know. I just feel like I'm about to be judged for mentioning these other girls."

Ginei chuckled.

"Out with it, Tsukune. We all know you picked Moka so whom were the other two?"

Moka blushed as Tsukune grinned sheepishly.

"Fine. My other two were Ms. Uchikawa and Yukari."

Kana giggled.

"You voted for a little girl."

Kurumu smirked.

"You didn't?"

"Okay, I did. I actually picked the same four he did."

"Why would you pick Ms. Uchikawa?"

"She's in my art elective. I get along with her better than either of the girls from my homeroom."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Tsukune.

"I'm a little curious why you picked Uchikawa over someone like Hiboshi."

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Well… Ms. Hiboshi hates me. I don't think she'd want my vote. I would have voted for Tora if she had not dropped out."

"I'm fine with not being part of a harem joke."

"What girls did you vote for?"

Tora smirked at Kurumu.

"I doubt either of you needed my vote so I gave those to Ms. Nemoto and Ms. Uchikawa. Both are intelligent young women whom certainly deserve some recognition. My other votes went to Yukari and Ms. Hiboshi."

"Aw, why you didn't pick Irewata for taking your spot?"

"I'm not voting for that silly girl. She doesn't contribute anything at all to this school."

"I wonder if anyone voted for Ms. Irewata."

Kurumu smiled at Suzume, nodding.

"I know a few of her friends did."

"Bets boys did. Photo gave her big hooters."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"I doubt any guy would vote solely on the size of a girl's bust."

"Though it might be a deciding factor."

Ginei smirked at Kamitsuku.

"I'll admit to that."

"Can we go?"

"I was waiting up for Kiki."

Ginei grinned at the pair, shaking his head.

"Sorry girls, but I'll be needing my ladies to assist the computer club."

"What for?"

"Data entry. Ms. Kurihara suggested I get a few extra hands to help with the vote tallies."

Kurumu grimaced.

"Do we have to?"

"I can't recruit you or Moka for this. Or Tsukune for that matter. Something about conflict of interest which had half the computer club kicked out."

"I did notice some of the class reps were members of the computer club."

Ginei nodded at Tora.

"Yep. And you will be more of an observer with your article so I can only volunteer Kana and Kiki."

"I don't mind helping."

Hatoko grimaced at Suzume.

"Fuck that. I'm heading home."

"Suit yourself."

"Fine. Suppose I can."

"Glad to have you on board."

Hatoko huffed at him, stalking off.

"I'll get our things."

"Are we heading over there right now?"

"We should. There's over seven hundred ballots to enter. It could take a couple hours."

"What happened to the fashion club helping out?"

Ginei grinned at her.

"Herikuda showed up with her crew but Ms. Kurihara sent them home. Technically Kunahiyo and Noboru could have stayed but Noboru can't deal with me on her own. I'm just too much a man for her."

"More like a nuisance."

Kurumu giggled at Tora's offhand remark.

"Mizore! We're heading out."

Mizore nodded, slipping out of her chair as Hatoko returned with Suzume's schoolbag. Grinning Ginei turned about and started for the open door.

"It's good to hear everyone so excited about this contest."

"I think it's horrible that everyone is ignoring their studies for such a trivial thing."

"Should I come with?"

Kurumu smiled at Moka.

"Aren't you spending the night in the dorms with Tora again?"

"Oh, right! I forgot to ask if that's okay."

"I don't mind another night of studying. At least we won't have issues with our exams unlike some other members of our club."

"We can study with you if you don't mind the company."

Tora smiled at Suzume as the trio of Tengu girls exited the classroom a couple steps ahead of them.

"I suppose we could do that."

"I've been studying with my friends up on the sixth floor. I think we'll be fine."

"I never thought I would hear Kana claim to be studying."

The girls chuckled at Tora's remark as they steadily made their way down the hallway.

"You know we've been mostly talking about girls but I haven't heard any of your votes for guys."

"I thought you were deliberately avoiding telling us the names of the other guys you would date if Tsukune runs away with Moka."

Kurumu smirked at Kamitsuku whom was trailing behind her next to Tsukune.

"I told you it's a list of people I felt should be popular. And before I get accused of stalling again, the three guys I picked were Ichida, Umizake and Hitomure."

"I didn't think to vote for Mr. Umizake."

"Why not? You're both in the PSC."

"Didn't think about it that way. I picked Mr. Ichida, Mr. Hayate and Mr. Tomisaki due to my familiarity with them. My fourth was Mr. Unsei since I talked a lot with him for Kana."

Kana giggled, shaking her head.

"Which was completely unnecessary."

"I do hope you voted for Mr. Unsei after all the trouble he went through to help you catch up in class."

Kurumu regarded the pair, having not heard much about this. She knew Tora had planned to talk with Unsei way back when Kana had first joined their club. She had not heard anything beyond that.

"I did. I also voted for Tsukune, which I guess you didn't."

"I refrained from Tsukune for the same reason I refrained from Kurumu and Moka."

Kurumu smiled at Kana.

"Whom were your other two?"

"I picked up Mr. Umizake since I sort of know him and Mr. Yokoshi because he's in my class."

"Why would you pick Yokoshi? He looked kind of feminine and you fussed about girly looking guys."

Kana giggled, shrugging.

"I don't really know any guys."

They had already reached the end of the hall and were nearing the broadcasting room.

"I just realized Kiki hasn't told us any of the lucky guys to receive her votes."

"Yea. I'm a little curious whom she voted for."

"I voted for Mr. Aono. Does it matter whom else I voted for?"

Kurumu smirked.

"Did you vote for Tsukune, Suzume?"

"Mhm. I also voted for Mr. Ichida and Mr. Noboru."

"Why yous vote them?"

"Why not? They're both fun."

"I suppose I can admit that I also voted for those two."

"Ya chicks be horny. Rather ya have him than Michiko."

Kiki rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'm so pleased with your approval."

"Are we going home?"

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder at Tsukune's inquiry. She shook her head as she continued walking by the grand stair leading down to the front entrance.

"We're not done here yet. You should stick with us, Kamitsuku."

"Why?"

"Because I'll go to dinner with you guys. Kokoa and Moka are both skipping out, so I have nothing planned for dinner tonight."

"I'm not skipping out."

"Are you going to have me make your dinner?"

"Well… no."

"Right. So I'm going to eat with Tsukune and then visit the dorms to chat with Aku to finalize the details on my Judo article."

Moka pouted.

"I suppose that's fine."

"Of course it's fine. How long has it been since I've been in the dorms?"

"Like forever. I was wondering if you remembered where I lived."

"Yea. The place is a lot cleaner since your last visit. You'll hardly recognize the bathrooms."

"I never used the bathrooms."

"I wish I could say the same."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the last time she had been in Tsukune's dorm had been before the death of Gomitsuro, the akaname whom lived at the far end of the fourth floor. With Okamoto, he had killed the five boys in the rooms nearest Gomitsuro, making rooms 401 through 406 vacant.

"Which guy was your last vote, Kiki?"

"Mr. Tawamuru. He's a nice guy from my brother's club."

"Yea, he was kind of cool. Clearly infatuated with that other girl in your club."

Kiki nodded at Suzume.

"What about your last guy?"

"I had to go with Mr. Tomisaki, being familiar with him from homeroom."

Kurumu smiled, having heard quite a few votes being tossed at the cheerleader. It had her curious how close the votes would be for the boys. Kurumu grinned as they turned down the elective hall.

"Do you know whom Michiko voted for?"

Kiki shrugged, glancing back at Moka.

"We didn't discuss our votes. Did she say anything to you?"

Moka shook her head.

"You weren't curious?"

Kiki shrugged at Kurumu's persistence.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't vote for Mr. Ichida and Mr. Noboru. Can't say if she voted for Mr. Aono."

"I'm curious what Tsukune's yaoi ballot looks like."

Tora rolled her eyes.

"Before you answer her, please clarify that these were your popular picks."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll share after Kamitsuku does his."

"Serious? I suppose there's no shame in saying I voted for the two guys from our homeroom along with the two guys on our floor."

Tsukune grinned.

"Which two? There's four of us on the ballot."

Kurumu frowned. She knew Yokokara and Umizake lived on the fourth floor. She could not recall which room Yokokara lived in, but Umizake was in 414 next to Hisakata from her homeroom whom was in 416.

"I don't count Mr. Unsei. He doesn't interact with anyone other than Mr. Yokokara."

"Wait. Unsei lives on your floor?"

"Mhm. In 411. I decided to vote for the three on my floor and Mr. Tomisaki."

Kurumu nodded, aware that she had never ventured past Umizake's room which was across the hall from the bathrooms. As the boys' dorm lacked an interior stair, the rooms of Chikara were numbered slightly differently than Baratoge, the girls' dorm, though both had twenty two rooms per floor.

They had already reached the detention room with not that much farther to the computer lab. She glanced over her shoulder, confirming Mizore was trailing after them.

"I kind of wonder whom Mizore voted for."

"She already told me I was the only guy to get a vote from her."

Kurumu chuckled.

"She likes you."

"I know."

"You really should discourage her, Kurumu."

"Why? Discouraging you hasn't gotten me anywhere."

Moka pouted as they walked by the infirmary.

"That's different."

"Okay, that's enough gossip. Everyone get inside and get to work."

Kurumu smirked at Ginei whom was waiting at the back door of the computer lab on the other side of the bathrooms. It was only a couple seconds for the three Tengu girls to reach him, walking through the open door without protest. Kurumu's group was next but she held up a hand to stall them.

"I think we should hear whom our leader voted before heading in."

Ginei smirked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if you voted for Hajihachi."

"Of course I did. I also voted for Hitsumi, Hitozen and Katsukara."

"The Hitozen twins are in your homeroom. Is there any reason why Hidari was picked over Migi?"

Ginei grinned at her, shaking his head.

"Not really. I got the boys together before class to coordinate a vote for one twin over the other."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if we didn't, there was a good chance neither of them would have been nominated."

"Sounds stupid."

"It was amusing to see their reaction when Hidari was nominated. I've never seen Migi get upset at her sister before."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"You guys are so stupid."

"It's nice being able to tell the difference between them for a couple days. They're notorious about swapping places all the time."

"How do you know they're not swapping now?"

Ginei smirked.

"I suppose we don't. Still, it's hilarious to see them argue for a change."

"So which guys did you pick?"

"A couple old friends, Haiji and Kousuke. Had to give one to Inochi for whoring out his band for this. My last vote went to Shuryou."

"Who is Shuryou?"

"I'm curious too. I know he's not a class rep."

"Shuryou Kenshin, a guy from Morihochou on the basketball team. Gives me a hard time about Mika because he's in love with her."

Kurumu grinned at this new revelation.

"Are you holding back from her because of this guy?"

"Considering he stole her first kiss, I would say no."

Ginei chuckled at Tora's dry remark.

"Thankfully word has not got around to him about that. I'm sure he will come running my way soon."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head.

"Maybe I should do the basketball team next. I could enlighten him about these new developments."

"You're so cruel to me. If you really cared, you would ask for my help with the gymnastics club."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the basketball season is still pretty far out so you don't really need to do them until you do the volleyball club. You should work on other clubs like gymnastics next."

Kurumu regarded him with amused suspicion.

"Why gymnastics?"

"Come on, Kurumu. Can't you be flexible?"

Kana snorted, shaking her head.

"You did mention you might do them, Kurumu."

"That was before he showed interest in them. Do you want to help me, Kamitsuku? I don't trust him."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Ginei clutched his chest dramatically.

"What have I done to earn such distrust? I assure you I would be a proper gentlemen taking the pictures for those limber girls."

"I haven't forgotten your reaction to seeing Ms. Rin when we handed out our first paper. I don't think I should bring you along."

Ginei waved his hand dismissively.

"I wouldn't be solely doing it for Ms. Rin. I don't get to see Ms. Roniushi nearly as much now that I don't have Korogaru in my class."

Kurumu frowned, recalling the guy from the baseball team. Sangi and the other boys had been a little disturbed about how the guy talked about his cousin on the gymnastics team.

"Who's Ms. Roniushi?"

Kurumu smiled at Tora.

"She's an okami girl on the gymnastics team."

"You're such a dog."

Ginei chuckled, offering Tora a nonchalant shrug.

"I have to keep tabs on all of my options now that Mika has cast me aside."

"Is that why you voted Katsukara from the tennis club? I know she's from Ashikantai."

"Indeed. She is another lovely young wolf whom I have flirted with on occasion."

Tora sighed, shaking her head. She grabbed Kana by the arm and pulled the girl with her as she cut between Ginei and Kurumu, intent on the open door.

"I don't know why I bother worrying."

Ginei smirked as the girls slipped into the computer lab.

"I didn't ask you to."

Kurumu smiled, backing off a step. She absently grabbed for Tsukune's sleeve.

"Ginei. You really need to make up your mind on a girl."

Ginei grinned with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Right. Dump the loser and go out with me."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, aware that Tsukune had tensed up from the jest.

"Would it kill you to be serious?"

"Do I dare find out?"

Kurumu sighed, tugging on Tsukune's sleeve as she started to backpedal.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dummy."

"Looking forward to it."

Kurumu shook her head as she turned about, heading down the hall with Tsukune and Kamitsuku. Mizore was lurking near the first door of the detention room with an inquisitive look.

"And enjoying the look from behind too."

Kurumu shivered at the desire Ginei tossed at her. She would strangle that guy someday.

* * *

She had never been in Takoshine's room before, though there was nothing special about it. The only difference between these dorm rooms was which side the closet was on and if the closet was in the middle by the alcove or if it was at the far end by the corner of the room.

Kamitsuku and Kinusawa were kneeling before the large TV pushed up against the far wall. The pair were playing Gran Turismo 4, some boring racing game. Kinusawa was a tall guy from class ten with wavy, black hair which hung to his shoulders. Even though it was past nine thirty, all these boys were still wearing their school shirts.

Off to the left in the corner of the room next to the stand holding the large TV was a small desk with a black stool pushed underneath it. The desk had a laptop resting on it with a few pictures of Takoshine's family back in Sawamura, the largest kappa village in the Joetsu area. Kinusawa had said it was near Mount Yoneyama, wherever that was.

Kurumu was currently seated on a royal blue couch in Tsukune's lap with her skirt fluffed out over his thighs. The stiffness against her rump assured her that Tsukune approved of the situation. His arms were about her waist and she could feel his hot breath upon the back of her neck. She was holding his silver CD player while listening to the Best Red album from Porno Graffiti, bobbing her head slightly to the music. She liked these guys.

If she wanted to, she could reach over the arm of the couch and tug the closet door open with her right hand. Takoshine had told them early on that this was a convertible couch much like the one Kokoa had, allowing him to not bother with a futon.

"You know I wouldn't care if you two started doing something naughty."

Kurumu snorted with a glance at the stocky boy whom sat on the other side of the couch. Aku was taller and thicker than Kamitsuku. He was not a kappa. She recalled he was some sort of boar demon but had no idea if there was a special name for that. The dark haired boy with curly, short locks was from the Yuzawa area and his older brother was on the soccer team. Him and Takoshine were both from Kana's homeroom and were science lab partners with Nakamura, a kappa boy from Sawamura whom was related to one of the second year teachers. Nakamura lived on the third floor for some random reason.

"I don't have the right panties."

If sex had been her goal, she would have worn one of the thongs over the lavender boyshorts.

"You're also too noisy."

Aku regarded her with simmering desire. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I need a girlfriend."

Kurumu snickered, leaning back against Tsukune.

"You didn't seem that interested before."

"I've seen a naked girl since then."

Kurumu smirked, glancing over her shoulder at the door which was resting on its deadbolt. Mizore had slipped out a couple minutes ago for a bathroom break. Takoshine had accompanied her to keep any boys from accidentally entering the bathroom while a girl was using it. Doubting Takoshine could be a threat to anyone, Kurumu imagined the two would be back soon.

She had already worked out the details for the Judo article with Aku during dinner. The club only had thirteen boys in it. He would talk with Mr. Ochi about scheduling the shoot for Wednesday or Thursday after classes in their training hall. Kamitsuku would take the pictures.

"What did you give her to drink?"

Aku frowned at her.

"When she stayed the night with Tsukune you gave her something to drink."

"Oh! Shochu. My brother gave me a bottle after I visited him in his suite after midterms. Strong shit."

"Is this alcohol?"

Aku nodded, glancing over his shoulder as the door swung in. Mizore wandered in with her hands in her center pocket. Her usual white stick was nestled in the corner of her mouth as she slowly made her way around the small path on Aku's side of the couch.

"I can't believe she used one of our toilets."

Takoshine shook his head as he guided the door back shut on its deadbolt. The brown haired boy had shoulder length hair with a slight curl to the locks. The slender boy had a garish taste in casual clothes, wearing bright colors that intentionally contrasted. He was probably the only guy she knew whom owned a pair of crimson pants smattered with glitter. Thankfully he was still dressed in his school attire.

"What else would she pee in?"

Kurumu smiled at his perplexed look, holding her hand out to Mizore. The snow girl regarded the offered hand, ignoring it as she settled in on the couch between them and Aku. The temperature dipped slightly, but it was not much different than how things were when Mizore was in class.

"We spent the weekend before last scrubbing the shit out of those stalls."

Kurumu chuckled at Kamitsuku's remark as he leaned slightly with the turn of the vehicle on the screen.

"Yea, those things were clean enough to eat off of."

"I hope you guys didn't."

Aku snorted at Tsukune's concern.

"Of course we didn't. It's just an expression."

"Hold my hand."

Mizore regarded her hand. She sighed, scooting in closer. She slipped her right hand out to timidly take Kurumu's left. Her skin was chilly.

"Should I break out some drinks?"

Kurumu smirked as she squeezed Mizore's hand.

"You shouldn't try to get my friend drunk."

"Your friend shouldn't be so sexy when drunk."

"She'll kill you."

Aku snorted at Kamitsuku.

"It might be worth it."

Mizore sighed, leaning against Tsukune. Tsukune stiffened in concern as the snow girl rested the side of her head against his shoulder.

"Mizore?"

"Are we leaving soon?"

Kurumu smiled. This little brat had foiled her thoughts of spending the night here. The girl had tagged along to dinner and to the dorms, despite Kurumu asking her to head to the suites. Mizore had declined, having no reason to hurry home and do nothing.

"I hope you weren't planning to do anything bad to Mizore after getting her drunk."

"I actually didn't think it would hit her that hard. Her stripping caught me off guard."

"I hope this doesn't become a pattern for you."

"It will if she strips every time."

Mizore squeezed Kurumu's hand, nuzzling against Tsukune's shoulder. Aku chuckled, shaking his head.

"She does seem calmer than the last time. The window isn't icing over."

Kurumu suspected this reflected Mizore's comfort with the situation.

"Maybe we can spend the night."

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"I don't know if that's safe."

"Should I give him blood?"

"Blood? What's she talking about?"

Kurumu smiled at Aku.

"It's a vampire thing. They adapt to the blood they drink. In theory if Tsukune drinks enough blood, he will become immune to Mizore's lower body temperature."

"That sounds cool."

Kurumu chuckled, giving Mizore's hand a squeeze.

"Yea, but that doesn't make me immune or protect us from random ice spears."

The white stick swung from one corner of Mizore's mouth to the other.

"That won't happen in my sleep."

"Not even from nightmares?"

Mizore smiled, closing her eyes.

"I won't have nightmares with you."

"Would you be interested in a drink?"

Kurumu smirked at Aku.

"If one drink put Mizore down, I don't dare to."

"Think of it as an experiment in determining if this drink actually does have the power to make a girl remove her clothes."

"Why don't you try it on yourself?"

"I have."

"And do you strip because of it?"

"I strip even when I'm not drinking. I sleep nude."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head at the chuckling Aku.

"I think you should not toy with thoughts of taking advantage of a drunk girl."

"If I really wanted to take advantage of a drunk girl, I'd check out that one Kamitsuku told me about."

"Which girl?"

"Hey, Kamitsuku. What was the name of the drunk girl at that birthday party you took pictures for?"

Kamitsuku kept his attention on the screen as he swayed with the motions of the controller.

"Sakamori."

"Yea, that's it."

"Don't do that."

Aku grinned.

"Is she cute?"

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Mizore.

"Would you say Sakamori is cute?"

"I guess."

"That was Ms. Unari's birthday party, right?"

Kurumu nodded at Tsukune's inquiry.

"Mizore and I used to be Sakamori's home ec partner. She's a redhead, a little taller than either of us."

"We should invite her over for some drinks."

Kamitsuku snorted at Aku's suggestion.

"That will be a short visit. You can only take two shots of that stuff."

"You were no better."

"Didn't say I was. Were you able to do three?"

Kinusawa shook his head.

"I poured myself a third but looked at it for a long time before passing out."

Kurumu chuckled, dragging Mizore's hand over into her lap beside Tsukune's. She let go of Mizore's hand, pressing the button to open the lid to the player. She popped out the CD, fetching the jewel case from the arm of the couch to put the CD away.

"You boys are silly."

As she handed the CD and player over to Tsukune, she wondered if they should call it a night. It was not like she had much left to talk about. They had gone over several topics during dinner such as how Umizake was getting along with his suspension and how the boys had voted. For the most part the kappa boys had all voted for Taniguchi, Doronuma, Umizake, Yokokara and Yamashita. Yamashita was the co rep from class twelve from Aranami and was fairly well known to all the students from Umiman. Kinusawa felt nobody should be surprised if a couple of those nominees made it to the finals solely from the loyalty of their junior high.

"Just a heads up, but I'm kicking everyone out at ten."

Kurumu smirked at Takoshine whom had taken a seat on the couch's arm next to Aku. The slender boy crossed his arms about his frail chest.

"Kind of early?"

"I want to wake up tomorrow and see the results which will prove Moka is the superior girl."

The temperature dipped notably. Kurumu smiled, reaching over to run her fingers through Mizore's thick hair to soothe the girl whom had obviously not voted for Moka. Mizore had given her votes to Kurumu and Yukari with her other two votes thrown at Kiba and Uchikawa since she was eating lunch with them.

"And what will you do if I win?"

Takoshine smirked.

"There's no chance you will win."

"I wouldn't say that, Koma. I voted for both of them."

"Yea, me too. You're the only one that didn't give Kurumu a vote."

"Not true. Takitsubo didn't vote for her."

Aku snorted.

"He didn't vote for either of them. That idiot voted for Ms. Nemoto and Ms. Kiba."

"You voted for Ms. Nemoto too."

"Yea, so what? Girl's a fucking princess. I'd feel stupid not to vote for her. I know you did."

"Who's Takitsubo?"

Aku smirked at her.

"Nakamura."

Kurumu nodded, wondering if she had ever been given his first name. She already knew the rest of Aku's ballot. He had voted for the two guys from his homeroom and his junior high friend Munemoshi whom was on the basketball team and lived in 424. His fourth girl had been Kiba also for homeroom reasons.

"Do you have panties on?"

Kurumu smirked with a glance at Takoshine.

"I wouldn't dare go to school without panties."

"That's my bed you're sitting on. I wanted to be sure."

Mizore sighed.

"Can we go to Tsukune's room?"

"I'm thinking I need to walk you home."

Mizore lifted her head off Tsukune's shoulder. Her sapphire eyes betrayed fatigue.

"Can't we stay here?"

"No. I have to take you home and then go back to my lonely suite and sleep naked in my bed."

"My suite is deathly quiet. I miss having neighbors."

Kurumu chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like having neighbors."

"I know. They'd always complain."

Kurumu sighed, patting Tsukune's hands as she scooted forward. He took the hint, releasing her so that she could stand up. She promptly fixed her skirt with her free hand before offering it to Mizore. The girl grabbed hold of her, allowing Kurumu to tug the snow girl up on her feet.

"We're going to take off, Tsukune. I'll probably spend the night with Mizore."

"You guys don't have to go."

Takoshine huffed.

"Yea they do. Everyone needs to get out since I want to go to bed."

"You're a putz."

Tsukune chuckled at Aku's remark, getting up before Kurumu could get too far away.

"Hold up. I'm going to walk the two of you home."

"It's way too late for that, Tsukune."

"Not really. It's like a thirty minute round trip at most."

Aku snorted.

"Twenty minutes if you two don't fool around on the way there."

Kurumu smiled, giving Mizore's hand a squeeze. She scooted around Takoshine's legs, aware that Tsukune was going around the couch on the other side. Once she was clear of the couch, she let go of Mizore's hand to tug open the door. For the first time this simple act was not met with the nauseating stench that had plagued this corridor for months. This new scent was not much different than the locker rooms. Mizore walked out of the room ahead of her.

"I'm serious, Tsukune. I don't want you walking back here on your own."

"Let me stop by my room first so I can get a few things."

Kurumu frowned as she followed after Tsukune, allowing Takoshine's door to close on its own.

"What for?"

With Takoshine's room being 418, it was a short walk to Tsukune's room across the hall. He pushed open the door to 419, flashing a grin over his shoulder. A delicious swell of desire filled up her being as he entertained thoughts of enjoying her tonight.

"I might need a change of clothes for what's on my mind."

He disappeared from view as his door settled back on its deadbolt. Kurumu bit her lip, glancing at Mizore. The snow girl cocked her head, touching the tip of her white stick.

"Me too?"

Kurumu shrugged, only knowing that he wanted to have sex with her. She had no idea how he planned to handle Mizore. She hoped he was not thinking they could ditch the girl. But it also worried her that he might be thinking of dragging Mizore in bed with them. While she cared a lot for Mizore, she had a bad feeling about letting Tsukune have sex with her. It would probably destroy their fragile friendship.

"I guess we'll find out."

Tsukune came out of his room with his schoolbag slung over his shoulder. He drew back the deadbolt, allowing the door to fully close before locking it up. He turned about and grinned.

"Shall we go?"

Kurumu nodded, falling in step behind him. She reached out for Mizore's hand but the girl was fixated on Tsukune's back. They walked quietly to the end of the hall which ended in a glass door framed in bricks. At one point the whole thing had been glass until Hiboshi had busted through to get to her charm which had been in Tsukune's possession.

"Tsukune."

He paused, opening the glass door to the exterior stairwell.

"Yea?"

"Did you bring condoms?"

He blushed, glancing away.

"… no."

She smirked as she walked by him. She highly hoped he would not be so unprepared if he planned to have sex with Mizore. She tousled his lowered head before slipping outside.

"Good."


	7. Introducing Finalists

Her tray hit the table a bit louder than Kurumu had expected. She smiled apologetically to nobody in particular as they were one of the first groups to enter the dining hall. She took her seat as Tsukune placed his tray beside hers. She pushed her chopsticks out of the wrapper as Mizore settled down on Tsukune's other side with a half liter of vanilla ice cream and a wooden spoon.

"You need to start eating healthier."

Mizore shrugged, tugging off the lid and setting it aside. Kurumu sighed, snapping apart her chopsticks as Tsukune stuffed his mouth with omelet.

"I'm serious, Mizore. If you really want to get pregnant, you're going to have to eat healthier."

Tsukune gagged, dropping his chopsticks. He coughed and pounded his chest three times before seizing his drink to take down hearty swigs of his juice. Kurumu smirked, placing a chunk of omelet in her mouth as Mizore calmly continued with her meal.

"I'm not pregnant."

A slight smile touched the corner of her lips.

"Yet."

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

Kurumu shrugged, chewing on her second mouthful. She had no idea what he would have done if she had not subdued Mizore with a long, chilly kiss earlier this morning.

"Am I that disgusting?"

"Uh, no! That's not why."

"Do you need more blood?"

Tsukune whimpered, shaking his head. He picked at his food.

"Please, let me eat in peace."

Mizore had been difficult to please last night. She had refused to enter her suite alone. Kurumu yielded, allowing the girl to gather up her incense so she could spend the night with them on the condition that Mizore wore something to bed. Kurumu had put out the futon for Mizore while she had crawled in bed with Tsukune, allowing him to spoon her.

As Kurumu put down another mouthful of omelet, she wondered if it was her fault for not sleeping with Mizore on the floor to begin with. Then again, it was hard to predict what Mizore was willing to do. It was not like the girl had stripped down and crawled into bed with them. Mizore had happened to be awake when Tsukune roused for an early bathroom break and had attempted to pull him down on her. Kurumu had woken up to the fierce chill in the room when Tsukune had desperately rejected her pleas.

Kurumu sighed, putting the last bit of her omelet in her mouth. She thought about Mizore's blood offer, thinking they should seriously look into it. The Headmaster had encouraged Tsukune to take more blood from others and to her knowledge, Tsukune had not really tried doing that.

"You should buy some baby bottles."

Tsukune gagged again, starting a second, dramatic coughing fit. As he reached for his juice, Mizore cocked her head forward.

"Really?"

"Yea. I wonder where you could buy them."

"I could ask around."

"Wait! I have not agreed to put a baby in her?!"

Kurumu smirked, wondering what sort of rumors would surface if Mizore started asking around.

"Kokoa told me that vampire babies are given blood via bottle."

Tsukune frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's how vampires give blood to someone without fangs when they're too delicate for injection."

"I will buy some tonight."

Kurumu smiled, setting her chopsticks aside to pick up the blueberry muffin.

"Visiting Nerume again?"

"Mhm."

"Any reason why you didn't yesterday?"

"I went to speak with the Headmaster."

"What for?"

"Changing my elective."

"Why would you do that?"

"Nerume will be leaving. She gave me permission to take her place in Tsukune's art class."

Kurumu chuckled, peeling off the paper from the bottom of the muffin.

"I doubt it works like that."

"The Headmaster approved my request."

Kurumu shrugged, taking a bite of her muffin. She had no issue with Mizore dropping the class. While it meant Mizore would have more time with Tsukune, it was not like they were talking about alone time. That might have worried Kurumu, since Mizore was far too willing to surrender her body to Tsukune. A moment of weakness was all it would take.

"Maybe you should stay in your home economics class."

"I would rather stay close to your side."

"That's really not necessary."

"I promised to watch over you."

Kurumu smiled, popping the rest of her muffin in her mouth. She reached for her can of yuzu juice, bringing it to her lips. She swallowed down most of the muffin before taking a gulp. She exhaled deeply, holding the can over the tray as her food settled.

"While you're making changes, you should consider changing to standard dress, Mizore."

"Why?"

"Because its school policy."

"These clothes are made of a special fabric-"

"Give one of those to the school store and have them make school blouses with that fabric."

Mizore stared at her. She shrugged, scooping out a huge wad of ice cream to stuff in her mouth.

"That might be cute."

Mizore blushed at his remark, turning her face away.

"I think so too. She could wear just the blouse. I understand you don't actually need the sweater or the jacket to meet proper dress code."

"Would she have to lose the striped socks?"

Kurumu smirked, recalling he had once commented a preference for striped panties. He had been in a daze that particular day after seeing blood on Kiki's knee.

"Do you like the striped socks?"

"I think stripes suits her."

"Sounds like he approves of your panties."

As Tsukune did his best imitation of a fish tossed on the beach, Kurumu drank down the rest of her juice. Mizore put her carton down and lifted up from her seat. She reached down beneath her skirt.

"He can have this pair."

"That won't be necessary!"

Kurumu chuckled, putting down her juice can. She swung her leg over the bench, turning her back to Tsukune. She grabbed her schoolbag by the strap, hauling it up as she stood up. She ducked her head through the loop, letting her schoolbag settle against her waist as she guided the strap into the crevasse between her breasts.

"You ready?"

Mizore nodded, lifting the rest of the way up. She tugged up, baring the sides of her thighs for a moment as she fixed her panties. The snow girl smoothed her skirt back in place before grabbing her carton and spoon. She stepped over the bench, drifting over to Kurumu's side.

"You two are going to be the death of me."

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune quickly polished off the rest of his meal.

"Is it better from behind?"

Kurumu frowned at Mizore, whom cocked her head. Guessing what the girl meant, Kurumu smiled softly.

"I still worry about eye contact. It's easier for us this way."

Mizore nodded, placing another scoop in her mouth.

"I don't know how you two can talk so casually about that."

Tsukune shook his head as he got up. He picked up his schoolbag, starting for the nearest door. Kurumu and Mizore slowly followed on his heels.

"I'm sorry."

Kurumu frowned as Tsukune held the door open for them.

"What for?"

Mizore held the carton to her chest as she walked out into the morning.

"I… don't know what I want."

Kurumu snorted, deliberately bumping her hip against Mizore.

"Join the club."

"I did."

"Huh?"

"The newspaper club."

"That was an expression, Mizore. It's not like I know what I want."

"You don't want Tsukune?"

Kurumu sighed, favoring Tsukune a smile.

"Of course I want that. I meant… everything else. I want you to be happy. I want… I want everyone to be happy. Moka… Nerume… Yukari."

Her heart ached with each name. These oppressive thoughts of all the adversity her friends were facing swirled up like a snake coiling about her heart. There was nothing she could do about any of it. It made her feel like her troubles were insignificant by comparison. Tsukune could become immune to her opiate by drinking her blood as easily as he could become immune to Mizore's cold. She could always adopt a child. What could Moka really do about her problem? It did not sound like Nerume would ever be able to walk again. Taking Yukari's memories away did not change the fact that it had happened.

She took a deep breath, forcing a smile.

"Isn't there some way for you to be happy?"

"Running away with the two of you."

Kurumu choked out a laugh, shaking her head.

"How could you ever be happy having a child for us?"

"I have to agree with Kurumu. It sounds like this marriage between you and Umizake will be required long before I'm comfortable having a baby."

Mizore glanced at him, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as they started down the trail.

"I think of having sex with Tsukune a lot."

Kurumu smirked as Tsukune became flustered with inarticulate protests.

"You have a crush on Tsukune. That's normal."

Mizore shook her head.

"I never could visualize it with Kotsubo."

Kurumu pondered that for a moment.

"Well… you still thought about it. And you've seen us have sex, so you would have a good idea of what it would look like to have sex with Tsukune."

"When has she seen us having sex?"

"That would be the last time we did laundry together in your dorms."

While Tsukune grimaced, Mizore sighed, leaving her spoon deep in her carton.

"Have you ever thought of having sex with Akashiya?"

Tsukune winced, already blushing as he glanced away.

"I'd… rather not answer that."

"Of course he has. He's probably thought of having sex with you."

"Really?"

Tsukune sighed in dismay at Mizore's hopeful tone.

"I guess I would be lying if I said I haven't. I've seen you naked so obviously I've thought of doing more. But you have to understand that those thoughts have nothing to do with love. It's just me being curious if sex would be any different with another girl."

"But you care about me."

Tsukune smiled apologetically.

"I do care. But as a friend."

Mizore cocked her head.

"Why is that so different?"

"Uh… because love and friendship are different."

"How?"

"Help me out here!"

Kurumu giggled, unsure if she could explain this any better.

"Well… they really aren't."

"Not helping!"

Kurumu pouted.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune, but I don't know. I'd do anything for my dearest friends. Anything."

"But you wouldn't just have sex with Kamitsuku because he's your friend."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"I don't really know if I'm friends with him or not. I learned about his father being an Undine and how he grew up in an exclusive village just yesterday. Plus I'm not sexually attracted to him."

"Are there any other guys you're sexually attracted to?"

Kurumu smirked.

"Nope. Are you admitting you're sexually attracted to Moka and Mizore?"

Tsukune grimaced.

"You are really not helping me."

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I had a few years of being tempered by male desire, so I guess you could say I got sick of it. Like it was nothing special for a guy to want me. But you were different. You heard my mother. My body resonated with yours."

Tsukune sighed, managing a smile.

"While that makes me happy to hear, it also makes me a little sad at my own feelings. I do love you and am so thankful you pushed so hard to make me aware of it, but there are times where I feel I could have loved Moka more if you had kept your distance."

"Oh? Is this because you feel you were destined to be with her due to your ability to remove her seal?"

"You have to admit I was brought here for that purpose. I would have never met you or Mizore if it was not for Moka being here."

Mizore sighed, dropping her spoon back in her carton.

"I hate her. But I'm also grateful."

"I wish you would be friends with her."

Mizore regarded him.

"I will if you take my virginity."

Kurumu snorted as Tsukune gagged in disbelief.

"Are you certain things will be better if you get pregnant?"

Mizore nodded solemnly.

"I can't be the next snow priestess carrying an illegitimate child."

Kurumu sighed, reaching over to caress Tsukune's shoulder.

"I know this will sound bad, but does it really matter if it's Tsukune? Couldn't anyone else do it?"

"That's too dangerous."

Kurumu frowned. She was unable to read Mizore's expression as the girl took down another spoonful. Then it dawned on her. The temperature about Mizore fluctuated greatly when she lost control of her emotions. Dragging a complete stranger into this could be dangerous to the stranger.

"It has to be someone you're comfortable with."

"I… I understand if you don't want it to be Tsukune. But there's really nobody else."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Aku seemed interested in seeing you naked."

A slight smile touched Mizore's lips.

"I would lose everything."

"I don't follow."

Mizore glanced up.

"There's a difference between disgraced and exile. Disgraced I would be refused the snow priestess position. But having a monstrel child would result in exile. I would never be allowed in Yukimura again."

Kurumu frowned, wondering if this was such an issue why Mizore had ever been with Kotsubo. Then again, Kotsubo had proven to be a kraken and Umizake was a Mizuchi. Maybe a child from such a race would be acceptable.

"Are you that worried about exile?"

"Exile means never seeing my family again. I… I don't know if I should do that."

"But you were willing to be with Kotsubo."

Mizore shook her head.

"I could always sense we were compatible. He felt similar to Umizake."

"So… are you compatible with Kamitsuku?"

Mizore cocked her head.

"I don't think so. I haven't thought about it."

"He is a kappa so maybe-"

"No. At least I shouldn't be compatible with him. Maybe. Their race is so diverse."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I have to be smart about whom I pick as a partner."

"By requesting to fuck my boyfriend?"

"Well… a baby with Tsukune would not result in exile."

Tsukune laughed nervously.

"I don't know if Kurumu told you this, but I'm not really needed to impregnate you. Like in a day or so she should start being weird."

Kurumu smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand, shaking her head. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well it takes about a week from when we last did it."

Kurumu sighed, not wanting to inform Tsukune that she had lost that ability.

"You know I know how to relieve that so I don't get desperate."

Her core filled up with yummy desire as he grinned at her.

"I would like to watch you do that."

"You would like watching me with another girl."

He smirked, glancing aside.

"Yea. But back to the first point… I'm not cool with the idea of getting you pregnant, even indirectly."

Mizore sighed.

"I don't have much time."

"I'm only sixteen and you're still fifteen. I know your kind needs to do things right away, but that's still too young for me."

Mizore stuffed the carton into her center pocket, apparently empty. She pulled out a lollipop, tearing off the clear wrapper from the huge cherry ball. She popped it in her mouth, her cheek bulging.

"I know it's not love, Tsukune. But as a friend, give me a baby."

Tsukune chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to be a father. Just promise to stay my friend. I won't even tell anyone it's yours."

Tsukune snorted.

"Won't it be obvious when you give birth to a succubus?"

"I wouldn't keep a little girl from Kurumu. I'm asking for your baby."

Tsukune regarded her with wide eyes. Mizore blushed, glancing aside.

"I know that sounds crazy. But if I keep the baby, I would also get out of my arranged marriage."

Kurumu smiled with mixed feelings. It was nice that Mizore was skirting around the issue of Kurumu not being able to have a child, but the girl was blatantly making a pass at Tsukune.

"That's not a good idea, Mizore."

"I'm not asking for you to break up with Kurumu or to love me. I know that's impossible."

Tsukune shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know how to respond to that. Um… I feel like you deserve better. You should expect better."

"Please, Tsukune. As a friend."

"I also feel like this is a huge transgression against Umizake. He's a nice guy."

Mizore grimaced as the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"He didn't ask to be engaged to me. You would be doing us both a favor."

"Still I feel like I should talk to him about this. Maybe he can help?"

"It's my body, Tsukune. And I don't want his help."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"Won't it hurt to have sex with someone without any love?"

Mizore cocked her head slightly.

"It looks enjoyable to me."

"I meant your heart."

Mizore glanced away.

"I only worry it will be a horrible experience for him."

"And I think you should be loved and cherished by your partner as much as I love Kurumu."

The conversation died with that declaration. Mizore continued to walk off to the side of them as they made their way steadily to the school and Kurumu was at a loss to come up with anything useful to say which might lighten the mood.

It did not take them long to reach the point where the trail split up with the left hand side being a direct path to Mononoke. The boards which preceded the front of the school were not too far down the path. It was only a twenty minute walk to school even at a leisurely pace. Kurumu sighed as the woods starting to thin out right at the start of the dividing wall just shy of where they handed out their papers.

"I wish things were simple. That the only things I had to worry about were getting my articles finished, improving my bad grades and deciding which outfit would make Tsukune the happiest to see me wear."

Tsukune chuckled.

"It would be nice not to worry about some organization trying to destroy the world."

"I want everyone to be happy, Mizore, but I feel like there's nothing I can do about any of it."

Mizore glanced at Tsukune, allowing her hand to drift to the hem of her skirt. She sighed.

"Then is it really okay to keep secrets from him? He deserves the truth."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

There was a group of four small girls gathered below the first board. If the auburn curls had not tipped her off, the three fox tails that lifted the tennis girl's skirt gave Hiboshi's identity away. The other three girls were Hiboshi's morning group which included the younger Yaisoku girl with the many braids. Dakuhime stood beside her sable haired friend whose name kept escaping Kurumu's memory.

"What are they doing?"

"Hiboshi! Your panties are showing!"

Hiboshi yipped in alarm, twirling about and slapping her hands over her butt. She scowled as they approached, the other girls turning about. Yaisoku offered a wave while Dakuhime bowed her head.

"I demand you explain this!"

Kurumu frowned, following Hiboshi's finger which was promptly pointed at the board. There was a piece of paper tacked to it.

"It's a piece of paper."

Hiboshi rolled her canary yellow eyes.

"I know that! Why are there only nineteen names posted?"

Kurumu shrugged as she came up to the group. There were four columns on the sheet. The first column had the name Nemoto Nikki with the number fifty three in the adjacent column. The next column had the name Hayate Kazuki with the number fifty four in the final column. Surmising one side was boys while the other side was girls, Kurumu let her gaze wander down the first column.

The next name on the list was Yukari with forty seven followed by Hiboshi with forty four.

"Do you think those are the total votes cast for them?"

Kurumu smiled at the high pitch of Dakuhime's inquiry. She had such a sweet and soft soprano.

"Maybe. Where's my name?"

"That's what I was saying. There's five names missing."

"Probably the five finalists."

Kurumu frowned, certain Ginei had said there would only be four.

"I wonder if I got more votes than Moka."

Tsukune chuckled as he patted her head.

"Maybe you should write these totals down."

Kurumu nodded, thinking that was a good idea. She freed a notebook from her schoolbag, pulling out the mechanical pencil which was tucked in the spiral binding. Flipping to a fresh sheet, she started to jot down the names and numbers.

"It feels pathetic not to even break fifty votes."

"Well… there's only like two hundred fifty or so votes possible. Getting more than forty isn't too bad."

"I find it insulting that an eleven year old had more votes than me."

"Oh boo hoo. I barely broke twenty five."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"You still took eighth place out of twenty four. That's not bad."

"Yea. I think I'm like seventeenth with barely enough votes to claim I won my homeroom."

"Still feels kind of pathetic to not break fifty and lose to Yukari."

"Didn't you vote for her?"

"I'm not saying she didn't deserve my vote. We both should have broken fifty."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over the list she had copied to confirm she had it correct. Ninth place had been Zenpyou Manako with forty three votes while tenth went to Doronuma Kiriko with forty two. Eleventh and twelfth had been a tie between Kagami Kaede and Ontoriki Ritsu with forty one votes. Thirteenth had been Asakira Yume with thirty six and fourteenth had been Makiba Minori with thirty two.

"Just be happy you broke forty. It's almost embarrassing to see these girls at the bottom of the list whom couldn't even break twenty. That's not even winning your own homeroom."

Kurumu smirked, noting Hitsuji Chiyu from class ten had only picked up seven votes to secure last place. Ishikure Iwa had managed ten while Katahara Tomiko had picked up eleven. The little sister of the computer club president at least had the excuse of being a last minute replacement. It was surprising to see Touzoku Ran near the bottom with only sixteen, supposing being out of prefecture probably did limit her to homeroom and gymnastics votes. Kirizumi Kiyomi had only eighteen votes, likely due to her gruff attitude. Kokoa's sylph, Antai Hotaru, had picked up exactly twenty votes.

"I do feel sorry for them. And poor Usagi. I know she didn't want to win."

Hiboshi huffed.

"Then she should have dropped out."

"That wouldn't have helped you any."

"I'm not that many votes behind Ms. Nemoto."

Yaisoku smirked at Hiboshi, crossing her arms about her chest.

"You're assuming you would get those votes before Ms. Nemoto or Ms. Sendou."

Tsukune chuckled.

"So who got in? I know Moka and Kurumu did with Ms. Uchikawa, but not Ms. Kiba."

"Ms. Taniguchi and Ms. Kochimaru."

Kurumu nodded at the promptness of Hiboshi's answer. Kiba Enoko had picked up twenty eight votes, putting her in sixteenth ahead of Yaisoku Ami with twenty six. Fifteenth had went to Akebara Kaori with twenty nine. The last nominee, Irewata Haruhi, had been Tora's replacement, getting only twenty two.

"I'm curious if they will tell us how many votes the finalists got."

Tsukune tousled her hair.

"You just want to know if you got more votes than Moka."

"Yea."

Most of the girls giggled at her honest reply. The sable girl stared, devoid of any emotion while Mizore offered a slight smile. Shifting over to her right, Kurumu started jotting down the names of the boys.

"I'm assuming you got in Tsukune."

"He did along with Mr. Ichida and Mr. Hitomure. I don't really know whom else is missing."

"It's nobody from my class."

"Isn't that pretty boy, Mr. Heniki, missing from the list?"

"Oh, yea. He got in. Don't know about the fifth."

Kurumu grinned, noting it was not Umizake, Yamashita or Yokokara, despite the kappa boys attempts to block vote that trio in. Umizake Aoi had taken seventh with forty seven votes while Yamashita Fukasa had eight with forty four and Yokokara Ryuga had ninth with forty three. Tomisaki Saichiro rounded out the top ten with thirty eight.

"It's Ms. Kurono!"

"What's she doing?"

"Are those the results for the contest?"

"I want to see!"

Kurumu shivered as a group of boys neared to get a look at her and the results. She sighed, wondering if she should abandon her efforts before things got out of hand. Her desire to know whom the fifth finalist overruled her concerns.

Yabuhame Yuji picked up thirty six and Hirameki Kiwata had thirty five. Noboru Kuroi had thirty one and Senyou Nobuyuki had thirty. She frowned, wondering if she would even know whom the fifth finalist was with those two eliminated from the running. Fukuyoka Masahiko had twenty nine which was followed with a pair of ties. Kishita Sora and Murata Kenta had both got twenty eight while Tokeru Takeo and Yokoshi Hokou both had twenty seven.

Of the last five names she had only met Munemoshi Kenji with twenty five votes. She had heard of Tawamuru Hajime and Yamakaji Akihiro, having twenty two and twenty one votes respectively. The last two on the list were Ganjou Yogore with sixteen and Yokoana Rai with fourteen. She was pretty sure Yokoana was the smart kid from class six.

She shrugged, smiling at the other girls.

"I'm drawing a blank. I don't know whom the fifth guy is."

Tsukune chuckled, giving her a gentle nudge.

"It's Mr. Unsei from my floor. The rep from class seven and son of one of the second year teachers."

Kurumu's eyes lit up.

"Oh, right! I've never actually met him."

He chuckled again, pushing on her shoulder with more strength.

"I'll be sure to introduce you. But for now we should get inside. It's getting a bit crowded around here."

Grinning, Kurumu allowed him to guide her away from the eager mob.

* * *

Kurumu jotted down the subject matter Ms. Nekonome was marking up the board with. They had gone over these historical events earlier but Ms. Nekonome was letting them know that this would be on the test. The instructor planned to spend the whole week reviewing their course, so Kurumu was barely paying attention beyond copying what got put on the board. History had always been her strongest subject, despite requiring her to memorize so much useless stuff.

Due to her presence causing such a commotion at the boards in front of the school, Kurumu had not been able to find out the results of the other grades until after the morning announcements. Mikomi had greeted them after Tashikana did his usual routine, letting them know that there would be ten finalists for each grade and that the results for the finalists would not be revealed due to some nominees getting an overwhelming number of votes. There was concern that these results would make the other finalists feel intimidated. Mikomi had then preceded to list off the names of all the finalists, asking them to report to the detention room instead of attending their eighth period lectures.

As Herikuda had predicted, Horie and herself had been named among the senior girls. Joining them was Haneru Ashiri, the volleyball captain, and Kurukaze Hazori, the pride of the tennis club as Ichida had once stated. The last senior girl had surprisingly been Chouda Sumire from the film club. Kurumu planned to ask Ginei his thoughts on how the diva of the loli appreciation club had slipped in with the finalists.

Unsurprisingly Kaneshiro Hokuto and Utsutei Mikado both had been finalists for the senior boys. The student council president and vice president had been elected to their positions prior to the start of the third term, so their commanding presence would not be denied in the face of popular team captains. While Gizatochi Denji, the ace pitcher had been a third finalist, the actual captain of the team, Kitamura Airashi, had taken fourteenth with only thirty votes. Nagashima Futoshi, unofficial captain of the boys' half of the tennis club, and Tashikana Ichigo, the Voice of Yokai, had been the last two senior finalists.

Kurumu had slipped out during her classroom breaks to visit the boards and scribble down the results. She had confirmed the fates of the other team captains. Bakugen Akaru, captain of the basketball team, had taken tenth with thirty seven votes. Tsutsushi Giichi, captain of the soccer team, had taken seventh with forty eight votes. And Kogane Hiji, captain of the kendo club, had secured sixth place with fifty six votes. There had only been one judo club member among the nominees, Anko Kage, whom was not the team captain and had picked up a meager fifteen votes.

The senior girls had also seen a couple team captains fall from the running. Michi Sanshiri from the softball team had placed tenth with forty six votes while Shikikawa Niji from the archery club had placed twenty first with twenty seven votes. The fencing club captain, Kosai Mirai, had secured ninth place with forty nine votes. Although not a team captain since the senior track girls had never decided upon one, Shiruba Yumie had taken seventh with fifty one votes. With fifty votes, eighth had gone to that poetry club leader, Yukawa Asahi, whom Kurumu recalled to be on the loli appreciation club's radar.

Other women of interest to Kurumu had been Odayakana Suteki whom had secured sixth place with fifty three votes. The cousin of Okimune and Sadou club president had done surprisingly well for someone Kurumu had not met until last Friday. Gawauchi Kakuri from the fashion club had tied with Komeichi Junko, the student council secretary, taking fourteenth and fifteenth places with thirty four votes. Lady Hineri had a shockingly low twenty four votes, giving her twenty second place. Kurumu had honestly expected more respect votes, feeling a little sorry that the PSC leader had placed so low.

Kurumu had met all but one of the second year finalists. She knew Okimune Hitsumi and Amatsu Riki from the choir, though she had not technically spoken with Amatsu. She also knew that silly Mizudake Yuri from tennis and her home economics class. The fourth to make the cut was Kagayama Kuki from the cheerleader squad.

The girl Kurumu did not know was Udetama Imi. Kurumu had heard this mysterious girl mentioned several times over the past months but had not known much of anything about her until she had read her profile in the booklet. Turned out Udetama was a member of the fencing club and was from Amami Island of the Kagoshima prefecture. The girl was related to Ms. Okumura, whom was the homeroom teacher for senior class ten and advisor to the Outdoors club, which happened to be the original club Ginei had joined as a first year. Unsurprisingly, Udetama was also a registered member of this club.

As for second year boys, Ginei had survived along with Akegawa's older brother, Atsushi. The silent prince, Soratani Soyo, had been the only male tennis club finalist for the second years while kendo got another representative, Hosokoun Habiki. The last second year to be included was that Kyuushutsu Tokei from the poetry club.

Kurumu imagined she would hear quite the earful from Mizudake at this meeting in the detention hall. All of her tennis rivals had not survived the round. Genzaimuta Kumori had taken eighth place with forty seven votes while Katsukara Nagita had taken ninth with forty five votes. Though not expressly stated as rivals, Kazehime Yome and Yaisoku Modoka had tied with twenty four votes, securing nineteenth and twentieth places. Mizudake's friend from the volleyball team and home ec station partner, Uta Kuriko, had landed twelfth with thirty six votes.

Perhaps the most disappointing result was how Shiname Nureto, Mizudake's tennis partner, had failed to get in despite an impressive fifty seven votes which had only been good enough to get him seventh for the second year boys. Kurumu felt there was something wrong with the second year girls to pick the silent prince over the charming Shiname. Of course she could not voice her disappointment after her morning claim of not being sexually attracted to anyone but Tsukune. In her defense, the young man had not crossed her mind once these past two days.

Thinking back on other impressive vote counts that had failed to get in, Negai Tenshi with the fencing club had racked up fifty seven votes for sixth place among the girls. Sixth place for the boys had been Ginei's old friend, Miyamoto Haiji. The karate club captain had been the only nominee listed to break sixty, having sixty one votes.

Kurumu surmised the votes for the second year boys had to have been more evenly distributed, guessing none of the nominees had broken a hundred. It honestly was hard to think a hundred students would vote for Ginei, whom Kurumu suspected was the most popular of the second year boys.

Thoughts of Ginei led to thoughts of his friends whom had also not made the cut. Hajihachi Mika had been near the top with fifty one votes and seventh place. That Hitozen twin he had tried to get in had picked up thirty five votes which had been good enough for fourteenth place. Shikichi Akatori, his class rep two years in a row, had tied with Hitsuji Ryomi for twenty second and twenty third with a meager seventeen votes each. Only Utagemori Chinatsu from the Sadou club had placed lower with fifteen votes.

As for the guys, Koike Kousuke and Namida Wana had tied with fifty two votes to take eighth and ninth places. Kaiketsu Inochi had pulled in forty eight votes for eleventh while that Genkidzukeru guy from tennis had fifty votes for tenth. She honestly had not cared much about the rest of the boys, having written them down but promptly forgetting them. She only remembered Sabaku Akira from the PSC had taken dead last.

The bell sounded out the end of this monotonous oppression. Kurumu smiled, flipping her notebook shut and reaching over the side of her desk to stuff it away in her schoolbag. She had not talked with Moka to see if they were going to eat with Kana today, so she was probably going to eat either with Satsuki or Tsukune. Maybe even Juri.

"So before anyone derails you into talking about that stupid contest again, I found out that the hospital plans to release Nerume Friday afternoon."

Kurumu smirked, glancing up at Satsuki.

"I guess that spares us the trouble of kidnapping her for the weekend."

Satsuki snorted, crossing her arms. She had rolled back the sleeves of her blouse to bare her elbows. Coupled with the sleeveless black PSC jacket, Satsuki sort of resembled a gang member if you gave her a bamboo shoot to chew on.

"Not like we could have done much anyways. Nerume says she's cool with dinner, a movie and karaoke."

Kurumu sighed, mildly disappointed that Nerume had not asked for more. While she understood that the girl had limited mobility, picking activities that mostly consisted of sitting on your butt was not what she would have wanted for the girl.

"When are you going to get her?"

"I'll ask Auntie if I can take off after our lecture on Friday."

"You're not staying for the contest?"

"What the fuck for? I don't care who wins."

Kurumu chuckled, getting up from her desk. Apparently Juri was out of the question as the girl had already slipped out the back with the other girls. Deshi was lingering at her desk, waiting on Satsuki.

"I guess having her in the dorms the last week could be fun. I'll see if I can sleepover a couple nights."

Satsuki shrugged as she started for the front door. Deshi turned while twirling her staff up across her shoulders behind her neck. Kurumu chuckled, falling in step between the pair.

"I wonder if Deshi cares about who wins this contest."

"That's a secret."

"Ms. Kurono!"

Right before they stepped out into the hall, two short girls stepped up to block the doorway. Well… sort of. Considering one of them was Dakuhime whom probably could squeeze between the bars of a prison cell, the path could hardly be regarded as blocked. Her companion had a little more weight on her frame, as well as every desirable curve a boy would want on a woman. Kurumu instantly remembered this girl with the long, chestnut hair which graced the back of her knees. Her tiny nose looked incapable to support the huge, rectangular glasses perched on her face. The thick pink plastic wrapped about clear lenses which betrayed her pink eyes and freckled cheeks. Kochimaru Usagi clasped her hands in prayer against her ample bosom.

"You have to help me, Ms. Kurono."

Satsuki huffed, stepping up close to Kochimaru. The two were about the same height but Kochimaru was easily intimidated. The girl reflexively settled back a step.

"What sort of help do you want?"

"I… I don't know whom else I can turn to."

Kurumu smiled, placing a hand on Satsuki's shoulder.

"Can you explain what it is you want?"

Dakuhime sighed dramatically.

"Usagi insists that you charm the boys into leaving her alone."

"What?"

Usagi nodded meekly.

"It's… it's been harder. My photo… it's horrible."

"I don't think anybody's picture was worse than that Ontoriki chick. I'm surprised the horny bastards didn't vote the slut in."

"That's not nice, Satsuki. I'm pretty sure Ontoriki is a virgin."

"Slut's a behavior, not a vaginal status."

Kurumu forced a smile, aware that Satsuki's gruff words had the other girls on edge.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've never tried to make my charm have long term effects."

"I don't mind if it's just for the rest of the term."

Deshi clucked her tongue.

"No care for contest, but think that bad. Charm impact votes."

While that had not crossed her mind, Kurumu quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yea. If I could cause my charm to last for days, I'd get thrown out of the contest. I don't think I could do this for you."

Satsuki smirked.

"You really care that much about winning?"

"I really care that much about not being called a cheater."

"Fair enough. You have your answer. Now scram."

Kochimaru whimpered, shaking her head.

"If you can't charm them, maybe you could talk to them? I just want it to stop."

"What exactly is going on?"

"It started last Friday when Usagi was announced as a nominee. Mr. Gamidake congratulated her for besting Ms. Mizumi in the first round. He doesn't really get along with Ms. Mizumi."

"How does that translate into needing the boys to be brainwashed?"

Dakuhime's nose twitched in frustration.

"I was getting there. Anyways, there has never been a popular girl in our class. While Ms. Akebara is our co rep, it's really Mr. Yamashita whom tries to dictate how the class behaves. Ms. Mizumi gets along very well with Mr. Yamashita. I understand they both went to the same junior high."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Satsuki."

"What? We don't need a history of class twelve to figure this out. The boys don't like this Yamashita guy but are too lazy to take the class rep position from him. Akebara looks like she's a first year in junior high and they can't rally behind Mizumi because she's Yamashita's girl."

"I've been with Mizumi. She gave no impression of having a boyfriend."

"You've never been with her in the company of this Yamashita. It probably looks different."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing that might be true.

"Yes. As this woman has deduced, the boys have thrown poor Usagi onto a pedestal."

"I don't want this attention. Please make it stop."

Kurumu sighed.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Hold up, Kurumu. I can't be treating this many guests. The lunch staff would throw a fit."

"That won't be necessary. I have done my part and shall join my friends for lunch."

"Mayumi!"

Dakuhime held her hands up in frustration.

"I did what you asked, Usagi. There's nothing more I can do."

Kochimaru whimpered as Dakuhime scurried off, shaking her tiny head.

"I still can't do two guests at the same time and you know that."

Kurumu sighed, doubting it would feel right to abandon this girl.

"I suppose I can eat with her."

"Uh… do you plan to go to the cafeteria?"

Kurumu frowned.

"I have to get my lunch somehow."

Kochimaru bit her lower lip, fidgeting with her sweater.

"Can I buy you something from the school store instead?"

Satsuki sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't have time for this. Let's go, Deshi."

"Could you tell Tsukune that I'm eating with Kochimaru today?"

"Sure, whatever."

The nekomusume stalked off with Deshi following on her heels. Managing a smile, Kurumu slipped out into the hall and headed in the other direction.

"Do you want to eat with your other friends?"

Kochimaru hurried to her side, easily matching her stride.

"I would like that."

Kurumu nodded, mildly curious how Garakuta Etsuko thought about the contest and if she had heard anything more about that thing the boys had going on about bust sizes. At the time Garakuta had made a little fuss about Kurumu not remembering the name of a bosom rival since Garakuta boasted her G cup status. With a glance at Kochimaru, Kurumu was a little surprised this girl had not been mentioned. As the other girls at her home ec station had said, Kochimaru did have notable assets.

"Do you always avoid the cafeteria?"

"It's too noisy and crowded."

Kurumu nodded, aware that Mizore usually avoided the cafeteria for similar reasons.

"You know the food in the school store is way more expensive."

"I've never been good at dealing with crowds. And boys have been a problem ever since these dumb things started growing six years ago."

Kurumu chuckled as Kochimaru gave her ample breasts a quick squeeze.

"Yea. Boys are weird like that. My breasts started growing when I first sprouted my wings and tail back when I was ten. I don't think any of the boys cared about my breasts because I was still wearing loose A cup bras when I turned thirteen. Within three months I was rocking an E cup like it was normal."

Kochimaru smiled nervously as they reached the end of the hall.

"That sounds painful."

"I hurt all the time back then. I thought it was mostly growing pains, but that was also when my body decided I needed male attention to survive."

"Male attention?"

"Part of the joys of being a succubus. It hurts if nobody wants you. Literally. Like I collapsed from trying too hard to not be noticed as a sexual creature."

"I wish I could disappear. I don't want boys to look at me and think about breasts. I really hate it."

Kurumu smiled, recalling her conversation with Shinayaka last week.

"How long has unwanted attention been a problem?"

Kochimaru sighed as they neared the broadcasting room.

"Feels like forever. When I turned nine in January, I hit puberty. I remember thinking it would be cool. I would look grown up and everyone would look up to me. I was about 130 cm at the time."

Kochimaru sighed again as they made their way over to the top of the stairs for the grand foyer.

"In the course of one year, I grew about fifteen centimeters and went from nothing to a C cup."

Kurumu paused when they reached the start of the stairs.

"Seriously?"

Kochimaru nodded. Kurumu shook her head as they started down the stairs. She could not imagine being ten years old with bigger boobs than half the girls in this high school.

"So you won't turn sixteen until January?"

"Mhm. I've been growing a couple centimeters every year since then. And gaining a cup size every other year. I know a lot of the other girls have caught up to me, most getting taller than me after the first year of junior high. But it was so hard being the only girl that looked too old for my grade for years."

Kurumu smiled at the girl.

"I think you are trying too hard to not be noticed."

"Really?"

"You have big boobs and long hair while also being short. Your problem is that you haven't been doing anything worthy to get noticed. You've made it so that any attention you get will be about your looks."

"But I don't want any attention."

"I don't particularly want men to be lusting after me either. But since I can't stop them, partially because that might kill me but also because I don't think I could, I have been doing my best to not let it interfere with my relationship. I have a boyfriend."

Kochimaru nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So… I should get a boyfriend?"

Kurumu pondered that as they walked towards the closest double door for the school shop. The glass doors were etched with the school insignia in the pane above the silver bar which served as the handle.

"Only if you have a boy in mind."

Kochimaru pouted.

"I can't think of any boys that would want to. I turned down so many my first year of junior high."

Kurumu shrugged as she tugged open the right door for Kochimaru.

"I guess you would have to look at boys from Aranoiji then. I heard you live across the hall from Meisai."

Kochimaru smiled reluctantly.

"I suppose I could."

The school shop had the same footprint as the teachers' lounge with another double door all the way down on the far side of the shop which opened into the shoe locker area. Aisles lined with shelves stretched between the doors, stuffed with basic school necessities like notebooks, writing utensils and loose paper. The aisle up against the far wall was entirely dedicated to school paraphernalia, including stock size school uniforms.

"Afternoon ladies."

Kurumu shivered from a lick of lechery from the creepy clerk whom worked the counter. The bald man was a little shorter than Ginei and was wearing a green visor over his beady eyes. The white elastic band wrapped around his mottled head, disappearing behind his pointed ears. His slender nose hooked down with barely noticeable nostrils. His thin lips turned up in a grotesque grin.

"Are either of you here for a custom fitting?"

The clerk wore the school jacket which was left open. He wore a silky, black dress shirt beneath, split by a crimson tie and tucked in a pair of ebony slacks. She shuddered at the thought of his long, slender fingers exploring every curve of her body again.

"Just lunch."

"Of course."

The clerk waved to them as his portly assistant swiftly rang up the goods for another student. There was quite a sizable line stretched across the room and into the aisle flanked with shelves full of study guide books. Kurumu nodded to a large guy, whom politely stepped back to allow her through.

On the other side was an island of shelves layered with fresh sandwiches, pastries and fruits. Kurumu had stopped in on occasion between classes, knowing that these shelves were stocked full on a daily basis. By the end of the day, there usually was less than a quarter of what was here before lunch. A few students grabbed what they could before wandering off to the shelves that lined the wall next to the counter which were stuffed with snacks and candies which would not spoil.

There was always something to eat if she was not too picky about what was left. She picked up a pair of sweet potato breads, handing one over to Kochimaru.

"Do you see anything you want?"

Kochimaru handed her an onigirazu with a fried egg stuffed in it. These things were much better warm, but Kurumu doubted there was anything spectacular here. She shrugged, handing Kochimaru her sweet potato bread.

Kurumu smiled as she glanced to the far wall. Before the aisle of school flare started, there was a row of refrigerated units for drinks. At the end of these pressed into the corner was a freezer. Mizore fished a half liter out of the freezer as Kurumu sauntered over.

"Hey Mizore."

Mizore glanced up as she turned about. She clutched the carton to her chest, nodding at her before wandering off. Supposing she should not have expected more, Kurumu pulled open the door to one of the refrigerated units to get a couple juice cans.

"You fine with yuzu?"

"Mhm."

"I'll hold these."

Kurumu let the door close on its own as they headed back to the end of the line. Despite the store clerk's rapid pace, he could only ring up one or two students a minute at the only register for the store. It still was a mystery to Kurumu how this fifth register could possibly alleviate the sheer volume of students. Supposing it did not matter, she murmured apologies as she got to the end right behind Mizore.

"Okay. Now you have to talk to us."

"About what?"

"About you getting that creepy clerk to make you a school blouse out of that fabric."

Mizore cocked her head.

"You know I don't have a spare with me today."

"Obviously. Bring one tomorrow. You're in here every day."

Mizore's gaze drifted to Kochimaru.

"Friend?"

Kurumu smiled.

"Kochimaru Usagi. And this is Shirayuki Mizore."

"I thought the PSC killed her."

Kurumu snorted, aware that rumor had been floating around. Sabaku had blasted apart one of Mizore's ice clones during the middle of gym class during a disagreement over whether or not they should go to the aid of Tsukune and Moka whom were being attacked by Midou.

"Should I know her?"

"She's a finalist in the contest, Mizore."

"So?"

"Am I troubling her?"

"No. She's just new to being friendly."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Kochimaru here wants my advice on how to get a boyfriend."

"No! I just want men to stop looking at my breasts!"

That squeal of alarm drew quite a bit of attention from the boys in the line. Kurumu could feel their latent desire as smirks undoubtedly crossed their faces as they turned away.

"Wear baggy clothes."

"There's nothing school… issue."

Kurumu chuckled at Kochimaru's weak protest. The girl blushed again, realizing a comment about dress code would be irrelevant to Mizore.

"Aren't there any guys from your junior high that you would want to date?"

"No. By my final year in junior high, only a couple girls were willing to talk to me. A teacher told me not to even try attending Mimori."

"Why would a teacher tell you that?"

Kochimaru smiled apologetically.

"Well… that was based more on poor grades. Mimori does have higher standards."

"I've never asked, but how big is the school in Aserutani? How many students?"

"I don't know. Maybe two hundred."

Kurumu paused. There was no way that school was the same size as Hisoshi High. The girl had to be talking about the entire school population.

"Is it hard to get into Mimori?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I know more students go to Hisoshi or Yokai before going there."

"Aren't the Takeuchi twins in your homeroom too? They're from your junior high."

"So is Mayumi. I see her with Toshiko from class six a lot."

"How many junior high classmates of yours do you think are at Yokai?"

Kochimaru bit her lower lip, glancing up and murmuring numbers. They were nearly to the front of the line with Mizore being next.

"At least sixteen. Maybe a couple more."

"Do you think they all voted for you?"

"Why would they do that? The only ones willing to talk to me in junior high were Mayumi and Momiji. Mizuki and Masami weren't nice to me until we started eating lunch together."

Kurumu smiled, guessing those were the two cheerleader girls from class nine.

"Bye."

Kurumu nodded, waving to Mizore as the girl walked away from the counter. Kurumu stepped up and placed the juice cans on the counter, waving for Kochimaru to add the rest of the things for the black haired man working the register to ring up. He promptly went to work.

"Did you come to Yokai to be with Momiji?"

"It was that or stay home with my parents."

"Siblings?"

"I have an older brother whom dropped out of Hisoshi and two little brothers."

"You're the only girl?"

"Eleven hundred yen."

Kochimaru flinched, handing over her card. Kurumu managed a smile, well aware this being the reason why she did not buy meals here. That was almost the same price as three cafeteria lunches.

"Why didn't you join volleyball?"

Kochimaru smiled nervously as she took her card back. They grabbed up the goods and headed for the door, Kurumu pushing it open with her hip. Slipping out, Kurumu grinned at Kochimaru.

"Well?"

"My boobs are too big."

Kurumu snorted.

"Have you seen the team captain, Haneru? Seriously, you would be fine."

"I'm not athletic, Ms. Kurono. These things were too big before I could build up anything resembling stamina or strength. The jog to the studio before practice wears me out."

"You could have joined the cheerleader squad."

Kochimaru shook her head vehemently.

"I could never be in a club with Mr. Shirenai."

"Why not?"

"He's one of the boys whom asked me out in junior high."

"I'm sure that was a long time ago."

"Almost three years. He asked me out right before the start of my first summer break."

"Maybe he might ask you out again."

Kochimaru shook her head vehemently again.

"I don't want that. It would ruin things with Mizuki and Masami."

Kurumu could understand that, especially if Kochimaru lacked any strong feelings for the guy. They were nearing where this hall met up with the senior wing. Kurumu vaguely recalled these girls ate in that last classroom across the hall from the band room.

"So Momiji thinks you joined gymnastics to avoid attention."

"It sounded less obtrusive then track or volleyball. I heard their studio was off campus and they introduced me to Ms. Makitoru. We started having lunch together shortly after I joined."

"If you were worried so much about drawing attention, why didn't you withdraw from the contest?"

"I was worried that would cause a scene. I didn't have a good excuse to withdraw like Ms. Sawayaka or Ms. Nazohashi. And who knows what my classmates would say if I pulled out."

As they passed by the first classroom, Kurumu wondered what exactly she could do for Kochimaru. As with every other serious issue, nothing came to mind. Her whole way of dealing with male attention was vastly different than any other girl. At least she figured it had to be, since she needed it.

"I know a guy from the tennis club whom was mulling over girls to date. His name is Funsui."

"I've never heard of him."

"That's not surprising. He's a senior from Aranoiji and shares a suite with the senior cheerleader. I'm sure your friends could tell you about him."

"Is he a gyokuto?"

"He was talking about potentially dating Garakuta or Kukioba."

"Oh. I probably shouldn't-"

"I doubt he's spoken with either of them. If anything, he has a crush on Haneru but is too scared to ask her out."

"I don't know, Ms. Kurono. He'd only want to date me because of my looks."

Kurumu snorted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Let's be real here. Do you think I loved Tsukune before I knew him?"

"Well… no."

"Exactly. The driving force behind me wanting to be with him was a primal desire to be with him."

Kochimaru blushed.

"Primal?"

"My body wanted sex with him. I'd be lying if I said it was anything more than that. There's nothing wrong if a guy wants to have sex with you. It just can't be the only thing he wants."

"So… I hold out till he wants more?"

Kurumu shrugged, uncertain if that was how normal relationships worked.

"Maybe. I doubt there's a perfect answer for that since every couple will be different. I guess… don't do anything you would regret. That includes holding out."

She hoped that was good advice since it sounded fairly reasonable. They were almost to their destination with them already walking by the first door to class five.

"I thought Funsui was an okay guy when I spoke with him, though you might want to hear what your friends think of him before asking him out."

"You want me to ask a guy out?"

"It's the best way to end up with someone you want."

Kochimaru laughed nervously as they reached the first door to class six, which happened to be the front door for this room. Slipping in a half step ahead of Kochimaru, Kurumu noticed the small gathering of gyokuto girls in the third and fourth rows closest to the hall. They had pushed up four desks, two of which belonged to the two seniors whom were already present. Kurumu immediately recognized the older Kyubane whom was nearly identical to her first year sister. They both had that platinum blond hair with wavy tresses which touched their slender shoulders. The other girl with the curly, black hair had to be Makitoru. Both girls were about as buxom as Hazumi and Meisai from Kurumu's home ec station.

As both seniors had fourth period gym, they would naturally be here first. But they were not alone. Both of the second years, Garakuta Etsuko and Kukioba Tappuri, were seated on the other side facing them. Kukioba, nicknamed Puri, was part of Kurumu's home ec class at station seven. She had short curls similar to Makitoru's, though hers were the color of cinnamon. She had taken seventeenth place with twenty seven votes.

"Ms. Kurono!"

Garakuta, or Etsu, had cloudy gray locks that were short but straight. The girl waved animatedly causing her breasts to jiggle. The buxom cheerleader had taken tenth place with forty one votes.

"Afternoon."

Kurumu reflexively walked over to the desk Garakuta was seated at, walking by Makitoru in the process. She set down the juice cans on the desk as Kochimaru set the rest of their meal next to the juice.

"I'll get some chairs."

"Congratulations, Ms. Kurono."

"Congratulations."

Kurumu smiled at the girls.

"Thanks. Kochimaru is nervous so she wanted me to eat with her."

"Aw, that's so precious."

Kurumu chuckled at the cooing Makitoru, whom patted the spot next to her when Kochimaru returned with a pair of chairs. Kurumu nodded her thanks, sitting down next to Garakuta while Kochimaru settled in beside Makitoru.

"And congratulations, Usagi."

"Yea. It's cool that at least one of us got to the finals."

"I guess…"

"She's not thrilled about it. She was asking me how I deal with all the attention and I told her I had a boyfriend for that."

The girls all giggled, Makitoru petting Kochimaru's shoulder.

"Personally I find flirting back is the best solution. Half these boys don't know how to handle a woman confident in her looks."

Kurumu smirked at Garakuta as she freed her potato bread from its clear wrapper.

"I don't know if they're flirting. I think it might be staring."

"I… well… maybe teasing?"

"What are they saying?"

Kochimaru shrugged, unraveling the plastic wrap about her onigirazu sandwich.

"Should I get a boyfriend?"

Kukioba and Kyubane giggled as Makitoru cocked her head.

"Is someone asking you out?"

Kochimaru shook her head, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Then don't bother. Attention can be annoying, but I don't think it will last. Short of placing in the top five, these boys will have forgotten all about this contest by the end of summer break."

Kurumu smiled, swallowing down a good chunk of her potato bread. Leave it to a senior to completely overrule everything she had said.

"I didn't see any gymnastics club seniors in the nominees."

Makitoru pouted.

"I had stiff competition here. I was up against Ms. Herikuda and Ms. Hineri."

"Lady Hineri did terrible."

"True. But I won't pretend that I could have fared any better."

Kurumu smiled, trying to recall the name of the gymnastics club president. She knew Kokoa or one of the girls had mentioned it.

"I noticed your club president didn't get in. Nor did the Judo captain."

Makitoru smiled.

"Well… I'm unsure why Kiko failed to get nominated for her class. While I don't question Ms. Yoseibi getting priority there, I don't really consider Ms. Denshou of the ikebana club to be that much better than her."

"She's prettier."

Makitoru nodded at Kyubane's quick remark.

"She is that. As for Mr. Tomohito… well… he happens to be in this class. Unfortunately that pitted him against Mr. Kogane and Mr. Gizatochi. It was difficult for us to make that choice."

Kyubane snorted.

"No it wasn't. If you ever meet him, Ms. Kurono, you won't question our decision there."

"He's not ugly."

"There's no way you'd take him to bed over the other two."

"I'll concede that."

Kurumu chuckled, intrigued about this guy whom she would be interviewing later this week.

"Well… I was thinking I might do an article for your club at the start of the new term."

"Really?"

"Yea. I know volleyball and basketball don't start up right away, so I was thinking I would do your gymnastics club next. My club president is eagerly wanting to do your pictures."

Makitoru grinned.

"I've never met Mr. Morioka. Ms. Roniushi tells me he is quite annoying."

Kurumu chuckled as she held what was left of her bread up to her mouth.

"He certainly is that."

* * *

"What are you wearing?"

Kurumu grinned as Tsukune paused after emerging from the boys' locker room. She reflexively rolled her shoulders back to thrust out her chest as she cocked her head.

"What does it look like?"

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head as he came over to tousle her hair. She smiled at the lovely sensation which flooded into her as she turned to snake her right arm around the small of his back. He wanted her.

"You should change."

"You should help me."

He smirked, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. They slowly started walking down the short hall which preceded the gym.

"What if they plan to take more pictures?"

"I look fantastic in my gym clothes."

"Shall we be going?"

Kurumu grinned at Ichida whom was standing at the base of the stage. He had come out of the lockers several minutes ago, letting her know Tsukune had volunteered his class to help put up all the baseball equipment today. It had actually been a couple minutes after the eighth period bell when Izanai and Tomisaki had left the lockers, being the first of Nekonome's boys to head out. Probably because he was class manager, Tsukune had been the last.

"Mr. Aono."

Kochimaru smiled, waving nervously at him.

"Who's this?"

"Kochimaru Usagi. I promised I would walk with her to this meeting."

Kochimaru hopped over to Kurumu's side before they walked across the gym. Ichida settled in on Tsukune's other side, easily matching his encumbered stride.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble."

"I don't know why you would think that."

"Maybe you wanted to be alone with Ms. Kurono."

Ichida chuckled with a slight shake of his head.

"If I had a girlfriend dressed like that, I probably would want to be alone with her."

The sensual warmth which coiled about her agreed that Tsukune would prefer that. She wondered if the drama storage room was locked up. She had never stuck around to the end of those PSC lunches to know if Koike secured that room. It could make for a pleasant encounter.

"It's just my gym clothes. Why did you stuck around anyways?"

Ichida grinned.

"I have no reason to hurry ahead. And I enjoyed the small talk with Ms. Kochimaru."

"What about time with Ms. Kurukaze?"

He chuckled, waving a hand dismissively.

"I can admire her from afar during practice and rep meetings. I have less time with young women like Ms. Kochimaru."

"Are you interested in having a girlfriend?"

"Please, Ms. Kurono. I don't think that's a good idea."

Kurumu chuckled, reaching over to paw at Kochimaru's shoulder.

"I didn't mean for you. Ichida went to a mixer with a few friends of mine and I was curious if he had become fond of any of them."

Ichida chuckled as Kochimaru blushed, bowing her head.

"Oh. Sorry."

"I can't say that I have. I know Makoto would be thrilled to meet Ms. Kochimaru."

"I bet he would."

"Um… who is that?"

"Uchiyama Makoto from class eleven. He's a member of the film club and from the same village in Okayama that Mr. Ichida is from."

"Oh. Okay."

Kurumu nodded as they neared the end of the gym.

"For some reason I had the impression that you were getting along with Kiki."

Ichida shrugged as he reached the door first, opening it for them.

"I didn't mind Ms. Honda's company. She was better behaved than her friends."

Kurumu frowned as she walked through the doorway still pressed to Tsukune's side.

"Did you not enjoy the outing?"

Ichida paused for a long moment as they walked through the empty cafeteria.

"I guess I'm not really used to the company of women."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Before Kurumu, I can't really say I was involved that much with girls."

"There's your cousin and her friends."

"Yea, but that felt more like an extension of family. It's different when you're looking at girls as if they might become your girlfriend or wife."

"Precisely. Meeting unfamiliar girls under the pretext of becoming a couple ruined it for me."

"Do you plan to attend this study session I heard was being put together?"

"I plan to humor Kuroi. We all know he has a slight crush on Ms. Dangai."

Kurumu smiled, feeling a little disappointed.

"You didn't find any of the girls interesting?"

Ichida chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's hard to explain. I guess I can't claim to have any physical attraction to them."

Having crossed the cafeteria, they turned left into the hall which flanked the library.

"Why not?"

Ichida sighed, favoring them with an apologetic smile.

"I've had Makoto pounding me with this image of large bosoms and short stature being the ideal woman for years. While I don't fully agree with his tastes on principal, my eyes are drawn towards such women."

Kurumu snorted as Kochimaru blushed.

"I wouldn't claim Ms. Kurukaze as well endowed or short."

"She is shorter than I am and I can admire her intelligence and athleticism. I'm not saying that I couldn't become fond of someone like Ms. Honda, but I had the impression you were asking if I was smitten by any of them."

"I guess I was. What about a harpy?"

He chuckled with a slight shake of his head.

"What about them?"

"Would you consider dating a harpy?"

"I have no interests in any of the harpies I went to junior high with."

"I thought Azayaka was nice. Kotori even was nominated."

Kotori was the goofy, second year softball player whom had been nominated for class six. The girl had broken twenty votes for twenty first place. She was a half-sister to one of Ichida's friends.

"I would prefer a girl whom could carry an interesting conversation. Ms. Azayaka is far too shy for idle banter and Ms. Kashisora is quick to turn to innuendo."

"I'm sure Kiki would not do that."

"Is Ms. Honda a harpy? I was certain Ms. Tobuyoku presented her as one of us."

"No. She's a Tengu."

"Well… that aside, Ms. Honda is very reserved. She politely endured the mixer as much as I did. Our mutual distaste for the outing is not what I would call common ground."

Kurumu sighed as they reached the stairs at the end of the hall. She relaxed her hold on Tsukune so as not to hamper their progress up the steps.

"Do your harpies live in a separate community like the ones from Aga and Tainai do?"

"Hongu is fairly spread out. You could say our village was Mononoke and the harpies lived in the dorms. Yokai would be our junior high. We only had two classes, which one was filled with harpies. They'd usually put the dumbest tengu boys in with them, which often meant two or three of those harpies would get pregnant before turning fifteen."

Tsukune grimaced.

"That's so young."

"It happens."

"If it's a problem, shouldn't they keep the harpies separate?"

Ichida shrugged as he completed his ascent. He paused, waiting for them to join him before resuming their walk down the elective hall, favoring the side of the infirmary.

"It's not really a problem. Harpies have a strong sense of community compared to Tengu. We don't really help other Tengu raise their families as there should be no reason to. If everyone plays their role correctly, there should be no single parents. If a woman has been abandoned, there's a reason."

Kurumu frowned.

"What if she's a widow?"

Ichida chuckled.

"I said abandoned. Obviously a widow is an acceptable exception."

Kurumu nodded as they walked by the first door to the computer lab.

"Hey. Did you know Ontoriki is a harpy?"

Ichida perked up.

"I guess that explains why she was so interested in Kuroi. Harpies always have a knack at finding us. Ms. Kashisora said it was like a scent we give off. It's not just men. They can usually identify the girls too."

"I know you're a class rep so you must have seen her. Do you think she's attractive?"

Ichida chuckled, nodding.

"Of course I do. That picture in the booklet for her was scandalous. She's also surprisingly intelligent."

"Maybe you could redirect her affections away from your friend?"

Ichida chuckled as they arrived at their destination. He drew open the front door to the detention hall.

"You are a wicked woman, Ms. Kurono. My poor mother would cry, but I will consider it."

It was no surprise that most of the finalists had already assembled in the room. All the desks had been removed from the room, forcing everyone to stand. There was only one teacher in the room, Ms. Kurihara, whom wore a black suit jacket over a cream blouse tucked in a black pencil skirt. She stood next to the podium, holding a clipboard which she scratched on.

"Ms. Kurono and Mr. Aono. So glad that the two of you could finally join us. And Ms. Kochimaru. Please shut the door Mr. Ichida as I am about to discuss the final details to this event."

Several groups had naturally formed among the finalists. The nearest group conveniently consisted of the tennis club finalists. For some reason Moka and Chouda were with them. As Ichida shut the door, Kurumu tugged Tsukune over to this group, murmuring greetings to the vampire and film club senior.

There were quite a few tennis club members in the finals. The strawberry haired Nagashima was chatting quietly with a grinning Kurukaze whom had her wavy, auburn hair pinned up in her usual updo. Soratani stood off to the side with his short, platinum locks, doing his usual imitation of a mannequin. Taniguchi was trading compliments with Mizudake, brightening up at Ichida's arrival and making a place for him. The toffee haired girl absently toyed with the side braid behind her left ear as she greeted him.

"Quiet down everyone. I'm sure you all have questions but we first need to explain how things will be handled moving forward."

The teacher gestured to a young woman slightly taller than her. This ginger haired girl had much of her long mane pulled off to the left side in a high ponytail that cleared her shoulder. The rest of her hair fell down her back and side well below her slight bosom. Her pistachio eyes regarded the room with open annoyance as she stood with her hands clasped against the small of her back.

"For the first years whom may not know her, this is Kosai Mirai, captain of the fencing team and our current Salutatorian. She also happens to represent several students whom feel that the selections for finalists had not been conducted properly."

"I concur!"

All attention swept over to the mint haired Chouda whom had raised her hand. The usually soft spoken girl nodded vehemently as she stepped out from the group.

"There's no way I had more votes than Ms. Kosai."

Ms. Kurihara sighed, waving a hand downwards.

"Yes, yes, your inclusion has been the primary cause for concern. But as Mr. Katahara stated when giving us the results, Ms. Yukawa also ranked very high."

Mizudake huffed, shaking her head. Her wavy, blue locks bounced with pink tips brushing her shoulders.

"With all due respect, Ms. Kurihara, that's a different matter. Asahi may not have been a popular girl in my junior high, but she was the only girl for my seniors to vote for. As a friend to Kumori, I'm well aware that Ms. Chouda's junior high classmates are nowhere near the same in number."

"Your inclusion has also been challenged."

"Ms. Negai can kiss my tiny ass."

Despite this being a room full of the most popular students on campus, several chuckled.

"I know without a doubt Kirameku has forced Mr. Katahara to include me."

"Don't underestimate the influence of Kirameku's club."

Attention shifted to a young man whom was flanked by two women. He had inky black hair with bangs that swept forward. On his left side was Haneru with the burgundy, wavy hair which curled down her sides. The volleyball captain also had her vibrant hair collected in the back for a long tail. The other girl on his right side was Kagayama. The blond had long, fine hair which stretched all the way down to her thighs. Both were pressed in on the young man, his arms tucked between their ample bosoms.

"Be that as it may, the original intent was to only allow four finalists per gender for each grade. When Mr. Katahara presented us with five, he explained cutting it at four would have removed some people he felt should be acknowledged. He was unable to provide all the vote counts for all the finalists."

Herikuda sighed heavily. The girl shook her dark locks which were tipped with crimson highlights. Horie stood beside her with the first layer of her shadowy hair cut like a tapered bowl. They also had two blonds with them. The choir girl, Amatsu, had her golden hair pinned up in the back. The other was that girly looking Heniki guy. The length of his ponytail suggested he had more hair than any of the girls.

"That makes it difficult to claim any of us rightfully earned our positions here."

"Are we proposing a recount?"

"The only issue is with the senior girls. Mr. Muteki somehow lost that data when they were preparing the print outs for the remaining nineteen contestants."

Kurumu frowned.

"So the second year and first year girl results are okay?"

"Mr. Katahara was able to provide the results for every other group."

"It's rubbish. Everyone knows Mr. Katahara is a member of Mr. Kirameku's deviant club. Ms. Chouda should be removed from the finalists."

"We acknowledge your concerns, Ms. Kosai. It is why we have agreed to allow you to monitor the results of the finals."

"Objection!"

Herikuda thrust a finger at Kosai.

"The fencing club has a representative in the finals. She can't be argued as an impartial judge."

A girl with sandy blond, roguish locks chuckled loudly. This girl with stunning, artic blue eyes favored the group with a unique multi fanged grin. Unlike the other girls in the room, Udetama Imi wore slacks. If it had not been for Kurumu's familiarity with her picture, the girl could have passed off as a prepubescent junior high boy. Even her laugh was not pitched high enough to be immediately labeled as a woman's.

"More likely she rigs it against me, eh?"

Kosai huffed, turning her nose up.

"I would not sabotage my protégé."

"As if ya taught anything. Looks, I don't cares. You can huffs and puffs bouts riggin but ya nowhere nears getting in, Mirai."

"That is not the point, Ms. Udetama. If the counts were tampered with, it invalidates the whole process."

"Who cares? We gots an extra anyways. I says treats her like the fifth whom graciously was added. Not worth the fuss."

Kurumu smirked at the accent and behavior. This girl was from class five, so she had never had the pleasure of crossing paths with her. She sounded like she would be a lot of fun, which was probably why she had been mentioned often as a girl whom stood out among the second years. She looked about Moka's height, which made her rather short compared to the two young men behind her.

One of those tall young men had familiar pistachio eyes and cherry red hair. This was Akegawa Atsushi. Kurumu guessed that meant the sable haired fellow with the braided tail slung over his shoulder was the other kendo guy whom had gotten in. She did not recall his name.

"That is also our assessment of the situation. While we could question whether or not Ms. Chouda should be allowed to participate, we have included more than we initially intended. Rather than telling five of you to leave along with Ms. Chouda, we have decided to continue things as is."

"And I will be making sure that Ms. Chouda doesn't make a shocking victory over everyone."

"Is it possible that I can trade?"

Ms. Kurihara frowned at Mizudake.

"Trade? Trade what?"

Mizudake thrust her finger at the silent Soratani whom calmly regarded the situation with empty, icy blue eyes. He did not flinch as attention turned to him.

"I am one hundred percent confident that this mute here took fifth place. If fifth place doesn't matter, replace him with my Nureto."

Ms. Kurihara sighed, shaking her head as Taniguchi and Okimune giggled.

"We could not trade out a finalist for someone already announced as being eliminated. This is the primary reason why we did not ask Ms. Odayakana to take Ms. Chouda's place."

Mizudake pouted.

"Claim it was a mistake."

"Your frustrations with the results have been noted, Ms. Mizudake. Does anyone have an objection that the final results will be monitored by Ms. Kosai, Ms. Sawayaka and Mr. Katahara?"

Kurumu frowned.

"Wasn't he in charge of the results anyways?"

"Technically he was not part of this process. As a candidate, he had to surrender his role to Mr. Muteki for the last round. He will be resuming his position for the finals."

"I agree that those two ladies can supervise him."

Ms. Kurihara smiled at Herikuda.

"Are there any objections?"

Kurumu glanced at Moka, whom shrugged. She noted Ginei was standing next to Tashikana with Okimune and Uchikawa nearby. Tashikana had wavy, lilac hair which was trimmed short in the back and on the sides. He was standing rather close to Okimune, whom had her attention fixed on the teacher. Ginei was hovering close to Uchikawa, murmuring something that clearly amused the girl.

"If there are no objections than I shall continue. Tomorrow you will be given five to eight minutes to give a speech over the PA, explaining why the students should vote for you. The first years will speak during the first period. The second years for the second and so on. Your absences will be excused."

The only other group in the room was the one about the student council president. Kaneshiro stood in the middle of four other guys, most familiar to Kurumu. The shortest of the group was about Tsukune's height and had glossy black hair with a cowlick at his bangs and another at the back of his head. By process of elimination, Kurumu figured that had to be Unsei.

"As most classes will be doing exam preps for the remainder of the week, assuming they haven't already, this should not be a problem."

The other three were all about Kaneshiro's height. Hitomure was the guy with the ashen gray mullet and toothy smile. He was clearly making several hushed comments while the other boys tried to listen to the teacher. The others often smiled, glancing at him and offering an occasional response.

"The final ballots will be handed at the start of the first period the following day. The results should be ready for the contest. Due to time constraints, we will be announcing the bottom five at the start of first period on the day of the contest."

Gizatochi was the guy with the platinum blond hair styled in a crew cut. He had a gruff, standoffish nature about him. He popped Hitomure on the shoulder, gesturing for the first year to face forward. The last member of the group was Utsutei, the vice president. The guy had his golden brown locks feathered at the sides. His arms were folded across his chest as he smirked at Hitomure's scolding.

"Once gathered for the concert, we will start things off by announcing the next five. We had always felt that we would only have enough time to allow the top five of each gender to address the crowd with any comments they wish to share. Please keep this content short and respectful."

Kurumu smirked, thinking it was a good thing Tora was not present. Ginei was prodding Uchikawa. The girl was politely swatting aside his hand with a slight smirk each time he did it again. The girl shook her head slightly as she failed to hit his fingers another time.

"Now this might run longer than expected. Even though we have the whole eighth period at our disposal, it might take an extra fifteen or so minutes since there's no telling how riled up the crowd might get. I know this can be a concern to the two young men on the baseball team."

Ms. Kurihara gestured to the back.

"They have an away game with the bus leaving at six. My advice to both of you is to pack your things and bring them to school. This will save you some time. Spread the word to your teammates if they plan to watch the contest all the way to its conclusion."

"Understood."

"You could also try not to win."

Some chuckles answered Herikuda's suggestion as the girl grinned, pleased with herself.

"Yes. Now I will open the floor to questions."

Unsurprisingly, Mizudake was the first to throw her hand up in the air.

"Will the vote counts be announced?"

Ms. Kurihara glanced at Ms. Kosai and they both nodded.

"With the present concerns, we shall be providing the counts for the top ten and maybe some of the first five out."

"Why not all of them?"

"We did have a few complaints about reporting nominees whom got less than ten votes. They likened it to public shaming, which really should not be a thing in a light hearted contest. We have decided not to share any counts that are less than a hundred votes, unless they happen to be in the top ten."

Mizudake threw her hand up again.

"Will there be a newspaper released after the term exams for the contest results and our tennis club?"

Ginei snapped his hands up behind his head as Uchikawa blushed. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I doubt that. Even if my club could finish their articles while studying for the exams, the student council still has to approve of our paper."

"We would rather not force that issue, Ms. Mizudake. I'm sure Mr. Morioka will release his paper right away at the start of the new term."

"You can count on that."

Ms. Kurihara smiled.

"Well… are there any other concerns related to the contest?"

Kurumu was concerned Ginei had done something shameful to Uchikawa, given how the girl had moved away from him to be next to Okimune. Ginei smirked upon noting her attention, averting his gaze.

"Then I encourage all of you to think carefully over what you want to say tomorrow. That should conclude this meeting. You may return to your classes, if you wish. You are also free to go home."

The murmuring picked up in volume as the teacher started for the door. Udetama motioned for the stiff Kosai to join them. After Ms. Kurihara had slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, the ginger acquiesced to Udetama's summons.

"Do you think they tampered the vote counts to get me in?"

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder, noting the concerned look in Kochimaru's pink eyes. She grinned, shaking her head.

"I really doubt that."

"But I can't believe I got more votes than Ms. Akebara."

Kurumu stepped back and draped an arm around Kochimaru's shoulders. She smiled at Tsukune, gesturing at the girl.

"Do you know Ms. Akebara?"

Tsukune smiled politely.

"I've met her. She's a class rep."

"Exactly. Akebara is not known to anyone outside of class reps, her homeroom and fencing."

"I'm sure she has friends from junior high."

"I'm saying that her only advantage is her connection to class reps."

Mizudake snapped her fingers once, wagging the other at them.

"She's right. Do you really think Nagisa is some super popular girl whom doesn't use a toilet?"

Taniguchi cocked her head.

"What's a toilet?"

"Oh, shut up."

Taniguchi smirked as Mizudake jabbed her shoulder. The two started slapping each other's hands in an odd manner that resembled doggy paddling. They were giggling, not even trying to hit each other.

Kurumu shook her head, leaning forward to encourage Kochimaru to walk. She gestured to Tsukune.

"Let's see what Ginei has in store for club."

Okimune had her arms draped around Uchikawa, shaking her head at Ginei.

"You really should behave yourself."

"It's instinct. I can't help it."

"Instinct or not, Mika will hate you if you flirt with girls from her town. You remember how she was when you messed with Ms. Roniushi."

"That girl needs to be saved from her cousin. I consider it a public service."

Okimune pursed her lips and made a pop sound.

"Don't be stupid."

"What did he do?"

"He squeezed my ass."

Kurumu immediately let go of Kochimaru to backhand his shoulder. She smirked, slightly surprised he had let her.

"What is wrong with you?"

Okimune sighed, shaking her head.

"I doubt it's one thing."

Ginei favored them with a pained expression.

"It's not like I bent her over a desk. I only confirmed she was wearing a thong."

"Kiba told this dog in home ec that I sometimes wear thongs. He asked if I was and when I refused to answer, he started prodding my skirt."

"And she is, though I can't tell you what color. Didn't have time for that."

Kurumu smacked Ginei's shoulder again.

"It's not your business to know what underwear she has on."

"I like thongs."

Kurumu huffed in exasperation at Tsukune's random admission. She shook her head at him, Tsukune offering a sheepish grin.

"As do I, Tsukune. The world would be a better place if every girl wore thongs."

"I quite agree, Ginei. It's hard to resist a girl in a skirt wearing a thong."

Kurumu grimaced in unison with Okimune as they regarded Tashikana whom held a thumb up.

"Well I find them annoying to wear."

"But I've seen you wear them."

Ginei grinned at Tsukune's remark.

"I've seen her wear them too."

Kurumu regarded him dubiously.

"When have you ever seen me wearing my thongs?"

"It's a little obvious. There's a subtle difference in the way you walk."

"Probably because I have a piece of fabric wedged up my crack."

Uchikawa giggled and Okimune smirked.

"If you're wearing a thong, you know what I mean."

Uchikawa smiled softly.

"I've been wearing thongs for more than a year. You get used to it."

"That's not really the point."

"Is this your preferred style of underwear?"

Uchikawa smirked at him.

"Are you able to go to a public pool without being arrested?"

Tashikana chuckled, clapping Ginei's shoulder. The werewolf grinned.

"I've never been caught."

"Do you really like thongs, Tsukune?"

Kurumu held a hand up to the vampire.

"Stop. It's not worth it."

"But you always say my lingerie is boring."

"I'll help you pick out a pair. Consider me an expert at what men want to see their ladies wearing."

Ginei grinned, holding a thumbs up to Moka.

"Nothing."

Kurumu glanced at Okimune, whom smirked at the inquisitive expressions thrown at her.

"That's what men want. Flip the skirt and nothing there. It's why I will never wear a thong."

Ginei clutched his chest.

"Please reconsider. For the sake of humanity, you must do this for me."

"Good thing I don't care about the sake of humanity."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're lucky, Ginei. You do this crap in the human world and you'd be arrested."

Okimune sighed with a slight shake of her head.

"I remember the days when we worried about him getting in fights. Now we worry about him being a hopeless pervert."

Ginei held his hands up, staring at them intently.

"I was given these special powers of speed and reflexes for a purpose. It would be a crime against nature if I let them go to waste."

"When was the last time you wore a thong to school?"

Kurumu snorted, swatting Tsukune's shoulder.

"We didn't come here to talk about thongs. I was wanting to know what we will do for club today."

Ginei nodded, stroking his chin.

"Yes, yes. Well… I was thinking I could take Moka to Mononoke for some research. Perhaps Ms. Uchikawa would like to talk along?"

"Research for what?"

"Thongs."

Kurumu let out a loud, frustrated sigh as Tashikana chuckled, shaking his head.

"Can you be a mature, club president?"

"Of course not. But I don't really have anything for us. I suppose if you want you could swing over to the computer lab and work on your articles."

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Then I got nothing. How's that Judo article coming along?"

Kurumu perked up, glancing at Tsukune.

"Did you hear something from Aku?"

"I haven't seen him today. I'll find out tonight."

"That's kind of late notice if you guys want me to do it tomorrow."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Aku will realize that and schedule it for Thursday."

"I'll be sure to pass on these proceedings to Tora and I think that will be it."

"She has cleanup duties today."

"Maybe I'll stop in and give her a hard time."

Tashikana smirked.

"Hopefully time is the only hard thing you give her."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. She shared a smile with Okimune.

"Was he always this bad?"

"He was better behaved when Ms. Otonashi was around."

"Well someone bring her back so she can remind this fool how to behave."

Okimune smiled softly, her buttermilk eyes going distant.

"That would be an adorable thing to see. Ginei being scolded."

"Like old times."

"I should not leave without introducing myself to the infamous Ms. Kurono."

The young man with the ladies glued to his sides had sauntered over to them. His features were perfect and his smile golden. Steel blue eyes tugged on her heart, inviting her to come closer.

"Come here."

She felt a slight tug but she ignored the impulse. She frowned as Kochimaru wandered over to him as if in a daze. The girl timidly reached for his blouse, stepping in to place her head against his chest.

"What a lovely girl you are? Though I wasn't asking for you."

Moka sighed heavily.

"What do you want, Mr. Kyuushutsu?"

"Is that any way to greet your senior?"

Uchikawa sighed.

"This is Kyuushutsu Tokei, a second year in our art class."

Kurumu held back her tongue at this brazen display of subjugation. She had not thought much about the true form of this guy, but she had little doubt that he must be an incubus.

"So you make women do what you want."

"Oh, come now. You know how this works, Ms. Kurono. It's not forced. It's encouraged."

"Are you okay, Kagayama?"

The girl rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Yes."

"What about Michi, your girlfriend?"

"I wish Michi was here with us. That would be a lot more fun."

Kyuushutsu chuckled, struggling to get a hand free to pat Kochimaru's head.

"Easy, girls. I have to reward this little one for her courage."

"But I'm your pet. You should pet your pet."

Kyuushutsu smirked, glancing at Haneru whom peered up at him wantonly.

"Hush now, Ms. Haneru. You will be embarrassed saying things like that."

The volleyball captain pouted up at him as he turned his attention back to Kochimaru. The girl made soft sounds as he rubbed his hand atop her head.

"Try not to talk to them while under my charm. They often remember what they say."

Kurumu had mixed feelings as she watched this guy reward Kochimaru with simple affection. She wanted him to stop but it was like looking at a wall. There was nothing there she could control.

"Ms. Sano is strongly encouraging me to find a partner for our final art project. I would prefer that to be you, Ms. Akashiya."

Tsukune pushed himself in front of her.

"I don't think Moka should be mixed up with the likes of you."

"I've already declined his offer, Tsukune."

"Now this is amusing. I would have sworn you were Ms. Kurono's puppet. Perhaps she is making you protect Ms. Akashiya?"

"Moka is a dear friend of mine. While I acknowledge your skills as an artist, I don't know if I could trust a man whom abuses his power to make women like him."

Kyuushutsu smirked rather beautifully.

"I hardly consider this abuse. I'm not flipping skirts or copping feels like that mutt you call senior. I simply look at a girl and invite her over. I let her do as she pleases, unless it doesn't please me."

Kurumu grimaced, not liking this even if he had a mild point. Okimune sighed, shaking her head.

"You should go home, Mr. Kyuushutsu. There's no need to keep those girls enraptured."

"Perhaps you could fetch Ms. Michi for me. This one is sexually active and harder to discourage."

"Maybe you should not charm her."

Kyuushutsu grinned, turning his gaze on Ginei.

"You understand this. The temptation of Ms. Kagayama is far too delicious to resist."

"I understand the temptation, but don't approve of the methods."

Tashikana chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll take care of this. Ms. Michi's in class nine."

Kyuushutsu smiled at Tashikana whom started for the door. He patted Kochimaru's head.

"I'm going with Mr. Tashikana, little one. Hold onto her for me, Ms. Haneru."

Haneru pouted, releasing her hold on his side. As he pulled away with Kagayama clinging tightly to his arm, Kochimaru shuffled over a step to touch Haneru. The older girl was slightly taller, tugging the girl in a close hug. Her eyes remained fixated on Kyuushutsu.

"You realize Ms. Michi won't be happy about this."

Kyuushutsu chuckled as he followed after Tashikana. Kurumu noticed Herikuda's group must have slipped out and Chouda had also left. Most of the tennis club had moved over to the podium and were talking among themselves. Soratani must have also taken his leave.

"That guy is something else."

Kurumu managed a smile at Uchikawa's remark.

"Is he always like that?"

Okimune sighed.

"He's frustrating, but not blacklisted like Inui."

Kurumu noted that Kaneshiro's group had also left. She supposed she did not care, not really having anything to talk about with them. She still felt like she should meet Unsei and Heniki at some point, but both had conveniently disappeared during their animated discussion of thongs.

"He's kind of harmless. In about five minutes, those two will be back to normal."

Kurumu nodded with a glance at the two girls hugging. She doubted she could ever make two guys do that, but she had to admit girls were more willing to embrace other girls.

"He's been bothering me since last Thursday about this art project."

"Has he tried to charm you?"

"I'm sure he's tried."

"I don't know why he keeps asking. When Ms. Goto switched places with Ms. Akashiya, she became my partner. He can stay with Ms. Ine."

Okimune sighed.

"Mr. Kyuushutsu doesn't like to stick with one girl. He says it risks dependency."

"He does this to all the girls in his art class?"

"No he doesn't. It's always been Ms. Ine and me. He ignores the rest of the girls, only drawing their attention by accident."

Ginei chuckled.

"It's because you wear thongs."

Uchikawa blushed.

"Can we not joke about that?"

"So now he has his sights on Moka?"

Ginei crossed his arms as he pondered Tsukune's inquiry.

"That is a curious development. I might have to check in with him about it."

"Only sniffing that mutt be doing is under a gal's skirt, eh?"

Ginei grinned, turning about as Udetama stalked up to slap a hand loudly on his shoulder. The girl smirked, cocking her head as she peered around him.

"Did something escape the pound?"

There was a flurry of motion which barely registered in her senses. The sharp sound of fabric tearing was accompanied with flecks of blood splattering upon all those too close to the spectacle. In the span of half a minute, Udetama emerged victorious, straddled over Ginei with her knees pinning him down by the shoulders while she held his wolf pendant in her hand. Several jagged cuts were sliced up his torso with his blouse and jacket in shambles. Other than a rosy flush to her cheeks, Udetama was unscathed.

"You're going softs, Morioka."

"I feel hard for you."

Udetama grinned with her rows of fangs elongating. There was a wild look in her eyes. There was something about her that did not feel like any inugami Kurumu had been around.

"Imi."

"Hitsumi!"

Udetama pounced off of Ginei's chest and into Okimune's arms. The undine squeaked as the lively girl lifted her off her feet, giving her a twirl before setting her back down. Grinning, Udetama handed over the wolf pendant before tousling Okimune's gorgeous hair.

"I wants say hellos before we heads out."

Okimune giggled, turning and tossing the pendant back to Ginei whom was picking himself up from the ground. The two young men from the kendo team came over with the ginger girl. Kosai reached over to wave her hand in front of Haneru's face, finally causing the volleyball captain to look about in confusion.

"Doing anything special?"

"Naw. We thinks study be rights ta do. Ya not says ya have a sister."

Okimune giggled, shaking her head.

"He got me, didn't he?"

Kosai nodded at the volleyball captain.

"And who's this darling girl in my arms?"

"Kochimaru. Kochimaru Usagi."

Haneru hugged the girl tight, causing her to squeak.

"Nanase's little one."

Udetama scowled with a shiver.

"Not rights that boy. Had his voodoo on me once."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head as he slipped his pendant back on.

"I remember that. Poor guy ran away screaming."

"Fuck him."

"You were going to."

Okimune smiled politely, gesturing at Kurumu.

"Anyways. This is Ms. Kurono Kurumu. She's not my sister."

"Yea, considering they're less than half a year apart."

"Really?"

"March sixth. One of the babies of our grade."

Kurumu touched her breast, momentarily shocked. She supposed she should not be too surprised, but she sort of had expected the girl to be a little older than that. Okimune smiled pleasantly.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Kurumu's birthday is August second. I'm guessing she assumed you were much older."

"Want to guess my birthday?"

"October thirty first."

Ginei sighed dramatically, shaking his head as he regarded Udetama's feral grin.

"Thanks for the anticlimactic reveal."

"You're welcome."

"Well… I don't know why everyone is still hanging out here."

Haneru's drawl brought attention back to the volleyball captain. She was rubbing Kochimaru's head.

"I'm going to bounce. And I'm taking this kid with me."

Kurumu waved as others murmured their farewells. Kochimaru allowed the senior to walk her out of the room. The tennis club seemed to be quite content with their own conversation, showing no signs of leaving soon.

"Shall we be going?"

Udetama held up her hand at the sable haired man's request.

"Holds up. Wants talks with paper folks. Have ya avoids me, Morioka? Eh? Ya knows our clubs be good."

"Considering I seem to have a wardrobe malfunction every time our paths cross, I admit the notion of suggesting your club to Kurumu hasn't crossed my mind."

"I'm pretty much committed to starting the new term with an article for the gymnastics team."

"And that's enough for now. I'm not promising wild thing an article."

Udetama grinned savagely, lowering slightly.

"Are ya sures wants say that?"

"Ms. Udetama, please. You are embarrassing the good name of our club."

Udetama straightened up with a smirk, regarding Kosai.

"Aw. Does bared skin makes widdle Mirai blush?"

The ginger promptly blushed at the cooed barb.

"You disrespect me with such casual address. It is Ms. Kosai to you."

Udetama cocked her head.

"Mirai."

Kosai sighed heavily in frustration. She managed a smile at Kurumu.

"I would guess you've never had the misfortune of meeting Ms. Udetama, rep for second year class five."

Tsukune chuckled, sharing a glance with Moka.

"She's usually not so vocal."

"She has Mr. Ueshiba do most of the talking for their class."

"Yes. He seems to be an amicable fellow."

Kurumu smiled, feeling left out for not knowing things about class reps. She gestured at Akegawa.

"I know Akegawa Atsushi is the older brother of Hikari, a close friend of Shuzen Kokoa, my mistress."

"Mistress?"

Moka laughed nervously at the curious looks thrown at them.

"Kurumu has sworn her service to my little sister."

"That's an interesting development."

Ginei chuckled.

"Yea, and very difficult to explain. Let's not worry about that."

"Mr. Akegawa is in my homeroom."

Kurumu smiled at Okimune.

"I saw he was nominated with Mr. Shiname. His company was very enjoyable when I interviewed him."

"I know. He's a really nice person. I hate to say it, but I kind of agreed with Ms. Mizudake. I would have preferred him over Mr. Soratani."

Akegawa chuckled, favoring them with a warm grin.

"I agree that Mr. Shiname is a good man. Thanks to his insistence to handle the class rep duties, I have had more time to attend to my studies and my fencing."

The sable haired man snorted.

"Though you spend half your club time babying your little sister."

"An unfortunate necessity. Kirameku's club has painted a target on her."

"That club is harmless, Atsushi. While annoying, they have not molested any girls on their list."

"Yet."

The man sighed at Akegawa's quick remark. Kurumu smiled at his distress.

"I'm sorry. I don't know whom you are."

Ginei and Akegawa chuckled as the sable haired man frowned. Moka gently touched her shoulder.

"That is Hosokoun Habiki, rep for second year class ten and ranked top of his class."

Hosokoun favored them with a smug grin.

"It is nothing special. Being ranked first now means nothing if I'm not ranked first when I graduate."

Kosai nodded.

"True enough. I hate it when they present Ms. Horie as the valedictorian and me as the salutatorian as if our ranks are fixed."

"Though you both scored first and second respectively on the past two exams."

"I can still beat her. Which is why we should be studying."

Udetama groaned.

"Study, study, study. Blah, blah, blah. Grades aren't that important."

Kurumu nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea. Grades aren't the only things that matter."

Ginei snickered, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Kurumu… you are probably the lowest ranked person in the room."

Kurumu pouted, supposing that might be true now that Kochimaru had left.

"So? It's not like everyone here is in the top fifty."

Okimune sighed.

"Yea. I got 69."

Ginei smirked.

"I'll give you a 69."

Okimune sighed, shaking her head.

"What's a 69?"

Ginei chuckled at Kurumu. He gestured at Uchikawa.

"Shall we demonstrate for educational purposes?"

Uchikawa huffed a laugh, shaking her head.

"You are so bad."

Guessing she did not want to know the answer, Kurumu gestured at Udetama.

"Well… what about her rank?"

Akegawa smiled warmly at her gesture.

"Ms. Udetama placed nineteenth last midterms, one spot and one point above me."

Kurumu flinched as a body was suddenly pressed against her back. Arms draped over her shoulders as the feral girl glanced aside at her with their cheeks touching.

"Ya thoughts I dumb? Sorry sweets but I hates study study study for no gain."

Kurumu felt an instant pressure on her breasts as breath tickled her ear.

"Yall crazy wear skirts near guys with speed like mines."

There was a sudden gust of wind which had every girl near Kurumu reflexively lower their hands to their skirts which had moved ever so subtly. Noting the pressure on her back was gone, Kurumu noticed Udetama had reappeared at the back door. The girl waved at her group animatedly.

"Whats waits for? Yall slow."

Kosai sighed, shaking her head as she started for the door.

"I'm sorry. She's always troublesome like this."

"You get used to it."

Akegawa chuckled, nodding at Hosokoun's remark as the two men followed after the short Kosai. Udetama had her arms crossed as she leaned back against the open door frame, smirking at them. She waited for the trio to slip out into the hall before she pointed at them.

"One last thing. Hot pink is fer swimsuits on tots. Not rights for a grown woman to gird her loins with that gaudy color. Laters."

Kurumu straightened up, glancing about. She was confused. Was that a bluff? She saw equally confused looks on Okimune and Moka. Ginei chuckled with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I guess that tells us the color of her thong."

Sure enough, Uchikawa was blushing fiercely.


	8. Proof of Tampering

Kurumu walked beside Moka along the trail to school. The vampire yawned grandly, covering her mouth as she absently bumped against Kurumu's shoulder. Kurumu frowned, drifting a step further apart just in case Moka lost her balance. It would not be the first time Moka took her down during her lethargic shuffle to school.

"Sorry."

Kurumu nodded without comment at the apologetic smile. She wondered if Moka should have saved her nipping for this morning instead of last night. Shortly after arriving in the suite, Moka had draped herself over Kurumu's shoulders, licking her neck. With a mild apology, Moka had helped herself to a pinch.

The other Moka was pushing for Kurumu's blood. It was her worry that Kyuushutsu would charm her seal into doing something disgraceful. To avoid such an embarrassment, she was pushing Moka to drink enough to remain immune to Kurumu, which apparently translated to immunity from Kyuushutsu.

According to that Moka, Kyuushutsu was either pursuing her for the challenge, or he genuinely wanted a girl whom would not unwittingly fawn over him. The other Moka cared not which case it was, unable to trust a guy whom clearly had no idea how to manage a platonic relationship with a woman.

Kurumu sighed as they neared the edge of the forest, noting the boards up ahead. She had copied all the vote totals into the two booklets she had, hoping Yukari would appreciate that. The little witch had memorized all the scores and ranks of every student.

"When was Yukari's birthday?"

"Huh?"

"I know it was in March, but I don't remember the day."

"It's the third. And Tora's birthday is the twelfth of February."

Kurumu nodded, unsure if she had ever asked Tora for the specific date.

"Do you know Kana's birthday?"

Moka giggled, nodding her head.

"She's a New Year's baby. Why are you asking?"

Kurumu shrugged as she regarded the school.

"I guess it just surprised me yesterday. I had no clue when Ginei's birthday was."

Kokoa huffed indignantly as she walked two paces behind them.

"And here you criticize my relationships. I know the birthdays of all of my girls."

Moka smiled softly.

"That's good, Kokoa."

"Ishiko and Hikari both have their birthdays the week after Kahlua's wedding. I'm going to ask Mother if we can do something special."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a vacation abroad."

Moka frowned.

"I would think your friends would like to spend their birthdays with their families."

"Nonsense. Hikari is desperate for an excuse to get away from her overbearing brother. She asked if she could spend the rest of the summer with me after the wedding."

"When is her birthday?"

"Hikari turns sixteen on the nineteenth while Ishiko has her birthday on the twenty fifth."

"Doesn't school reopen on the twenty seventh?"

Kurumu shrugged, having no idea.

"Ishiko said she was fine with staying at our estate for the whole summer. It's the other two whom are reluctant to indulge in my plans. Hotaru really wants to spend most of her summer with her friends back home. And Nagisa makes it sound like she needs her parents' permission to do anything."

"That's normal, Kokoa."

Kurumu nodded in agreement, recalling Taniguchi had a late February birthday. It stuck in her mind since it made Taniguchi one of the youngest girls of their grade, along with the Unabara twins whom also had their birthday late February. She honestly could not recall the specific dates. Other than Yukari, whom obviously was younger than everyone, the youngest fifteen year old of their grade was Hazumi which Kurumu remembered only because Asuka had teased the girl for being a March baby.

"When does Antai turn sixteen?"

"Already has. It was May twenty fourth."

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

"Ginei is only sixteen. Didn't he seem older to you?"

Moka frowned as they walked by the last of the boards and started up the small path to the front door.

"Well… he is only one grade above us. Of course he would be sixteen."

"It felt like he was older. I look at the seniors and I think they are so much older than I am. Realizing that Okimune is only two months older than you really put things in perspective."

"I admit that I did think Ginei was a little older. I was worried he had let us miss his birthday due to all the crazy things happening either with the PSC or the Outcasts. I'm glad it turned out this way."

Kurumu smiled at how much faith Moka had in Ginei. She reached for the door, tugging it open for the vampires to pass through.

"I'm sure Tora knows his birthday and would have told us if he was doing something like that."

"I'll ask her about it today."

Kurumu nodded as they parted ways to retrieve their slippers from their designated spots. There were nine aisles of shoe cubbies dividing the front of the school from the grand foyer. Each aisle was reserved for four homerooms, the first three aisles closest to the teachers' lounge being for the first year students. As Kurumu was in class two, her slippers were at the end of aisle against the wall shared by the teachers' lounge. Both Moka and Kokoa were two aisles over for classes eleven and nine.

With her class being even numbered, Kurumu's slot was towards the end of the aisle. As she reached for her slippers, she noticed Ms. Kurihara was standing at the foot of the stairs. The short woman had a pink blouse with a low cut which might have shown cleavage if the woman had any to boast about. All the same, it did show quite a bit of fair skin. Beige capris slacks complimented her attire with shiny black heels which easily gave the woman an extra five centimeters, still shy of Moka's height.

Kurumu had forgotten about the short speech they were expected to give this morning. She wondered if Moka had forgotten too, since the vampire had not said anything about it last night. She doubted it would be hard to come up with something to say, though they probably would not appreciate it if she said anything like Herikuda being cocky about seniors winning or how she really hoped to beat Moka in this contest. She should stick to safe, generic comments like how fun it was to be in school and meet interesting and new people.

With her slippers on, Kurumu stepped up from the aisles and angled for the stairs. She smiled at Moka and Kokoa whom were quickly moving to join her.

"Morning ladies. The two of you should report to the broadcasting room. Mrs. Senda is already up there with Ms. Sawayaka and Mr. Tashikana."

Kurumu paused at the foot of the steps, allowing the vampires to catch her.

"It's still so early."

"Mr. Tashikana has been here early ever since his reinstatement. He likes to be available in case any teachers require him to announce something."

"Is it okay if I join them?"

Ms. Kurihara smiled at Kokoa.

"I shall leave that decision with Mrs. Senda."

Seeing little reason to linger, Kurumu started up the steps.

"I hope she lets me hang out with Nagisa a little. It would be boring sitting in class by myself."

"Isn't that what happens usually when you get here this early?"

"Not really. Nagisa and her two friends often gets here before seven thirty."

Kurumu nodded, not having much clue when the other students arrived for their homerooms. While Deshi technically was the first girl to set foot in class two, Hazumi was the first one Kurumu could hold a conversation with. The gyokuto normally was in class before seven thirty which was about the same time Kumiko arrived. The rest of the girls filtered in the last fifteen minutes before the bell, hardly leaving any time for idle banter.

"I hope Nagisa does well. She's much cooler than this lame version of a sister I have to live with."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head as she ascended the last couple steps.

"I'm sure she'll do better than Ms. Chouda. I can't really say how she will fare against the rest of them."

"Or how we will fare. All of those young women are accomplished individuals."

"Not to criticize the girl, but I wouldn't say Kochimaru is accomplished. And from what I recall, Kagayama is only known because she's cute and dates other girls."

"I do worry that Ms. Herikuda is correct. While I know Ms. Taniguchi is quite respected by her class and that many of the girls from my new class also like her, I can't imagine the older students know her that well. This is her first year playing tennis."

"As if that matters. There are many amazing people on the tennis club."

Kurumu smiled at Kokoa's confidence, tugging the broadcasting door open.

"They are an impressive group. So many of them were nominated and they have more finalists than any other group."

"Is this pointless gossip I am hearing?"

The broadcasting room was divided up into three sections. The section on the left was primarily used for storage. It had shelves stuffed with CD cases and even some vinyl records. The section on the right was cut off by a sound proofed barrier, the upper half of which was a transparent plastic. The center section served as a gathering space.

Mikomi was seated in a rolling chair next to some equipment on this side of the sound door. With a smirk, the girl quickly exchanged pleasantries with Moka and her sister. Tashikana was sitting in a chair on the other side of the sound barrier. He had one hand up, holding the dangling microphone as he chatted amicably with the teacher in the room.

Mrs. Senda was dressed in a crimson blouse and black pencil skirt. The third year science teacher had her dull black bangs cut across her head in the hime style with her locks on the sides curling up at her ears. Large, rectangular glasses were perched upon her freckled nose.

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled at Mikomi, bowing slightly.

"It's good to see you are enjoying your role."

"It helps keep my mind off serious things."

Kurumu smiled, agreeing that it was good to have something silly to focus on.

"Do you regret turning down your nomination?"

"Not in the slightest bit."

"Kokoa was wondering if she can stay."

Mikomi shrugged.

"I don't see an issue unless it becomes crowded."

"No worries. I'm sure she will latch onto Taniguchi when she shows up."

Mikomi smiled pleasantly.

"I see. Am I to surmise you are hoping she does well?"

"I certainly do."

"I must admit I am still surprised Ms. Nemoto had less votes than Ms. Kochimaru."

Kurumu frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that it is unexpected. I would rate both Ms. Nemoto and Ms. Zenpyou as more likely to have earned a spot in the finals before considering Ms. Kochimaru."

"If you didn't notice, both Hiboshi and Yukari got more votes than Zenpyou, so you're clearly wrong."

"Yes, I suppose I do underestimate the cute factor. Ms. Zenpyou is a charming, enjoyable person if you spend time with her. I can't quite say the same about Ms. Hiboshi or Ms. Sendou, though if you are merely judging by looks and a list of accomplishments, I can understand her loss."

Kurumu turned a frown upon Moka.

"Was that a compliment?"

Moka smiled politely.

"It takes time to adjust to Ms. Hiboshi and Yukari. They both have strong, stubborn personalities. Ms. Sawayaka is correct in that Ms. Zenpyou is easier to get along with from the start."

"I will be frank in saying that Ms. Kochimaru lacks any noteworthy accomplishments. She's not top of the class like Ms. Sendou, and Ms. Zenpyou is a top ten student."

"It's not like I'm a top ten student."

Mikomi grinned with a slight shake of her head.

"You are an aggressive woman, Ms. Kurono. There's not a student on campus whom is unaware of your presence. Surely you can't believe Ms. Kochimaru is on your level."

"Nemoto had a little more than fifty votes. That's like two classrooms. I can see Kochimaru getting that many votes. She's from Tsunan which has more than a dozen students here."

Mikomi paused with a thoughtful expression.

"I would not call Shizukana a small place, even if it is tucked away in Yahiko."

"What are we talking about?"

Kurumu smiled, glancing over her shoulder as Uchikawa slipped through the open door.

"Morning, Ms. Uchikawa. I was discussing the oddity of Ms. Kochimaru's inclusion."

Uchikawa nodded, settling in next to Moka.

"Yea, they said something about tampering during that meeting yesterday. It sounded like only Ms. Chouda's presence was under serious fire."

"I just find it difficult to believe. Ms. Nemoto is a top ten student whom routinely helps Mr. Unsei manage his class."

Uchikawa smiled softly.

"Ms. Nemoto is difficult to approach. The way she carries herself can come across as patronizing."

"Yea. I think you're a little biased since she's part of your Sadou club. You're used to her."

"Oh my goodness, it's only ladies. I'll guess you'll fit right in."

Kurumu grinned at the pair of blonds whom lingered in the doorway.

"Morning, Ms. Amatsu. Mr. Heniki."

The choir girl grinned at Moka's greeting, patting the taller boy's shoulder.

"I'll leave my cousin in your care."

Heniki smiled warmly as he slipped inside the room, nodding at them. Amatsu vanished back out into the hallway without another word.

"I see your point about Ms. Nemoto being patronizing. I agree that it would be easier to ask for help from Ms. Uchikawa or Ms. Taniguchi. And I suppose Ms. Zenpyou can be frustrating with how she prefers gossip and idle banter over anything serious. It honestly surprised me that she retained a top ten spot."

"Some people like Ms. Udetama are naturally book smart."

"Nagisa!"

Kokoa sprung across the room to wrap Taniguchi up in a hug as the girl stepped through the doorway. Taniguchi staggered back a step, giggling as she freed her hand which had been holding the strap of her schoolbag. Letting out a content sigh, she rested her arms over Kokoa's shoulders as the vampire nuzzled against her chest.

"I swear I'd fall in love with this adorable girl if she wasn't already cheating on me."

Leaning back to arms' length, Kokoa pouted.

"But I'm not."

"So what's up?"

"We're just waiting for everyone."

Taniguchi nodded, lifting a hand to tousle Kokoa's hair. The vampire pouted, forcing her head back against Taniguchi's chest to impair the gesture. Taniguchi giggled, letting her hand drift to Kokoa's back.

"So has everyone decided what they will be saying?"

Kurumu regarded the young man whom had asked the question. He had a soft, effeminate voice.

"Did I hear that right that Amatsu is your cousin?"

His grin was pleasant.

"Yes. Our mothers are sisters."

"Do you hang out with her often?"

"I often eat my meals with her."

"Don't you have a club or other friends?"

He smiled with a hint of mischief.

"I'm in a silly club that doesn't have meetings. My computer partner and I joined it under the direction of Ms. Taniguchi's friends."

"That's right. I heard you and Mr. Musousaki joined their travel club."

Kurumu smirked.

"Why didn't you pick a different club?"

"I couldn't very well take my cousin's offer to join the choir, even if she said I could pull it off."

Taniguchi and Uchikawa both giggled as Mikomi smiled warmly.

"I still remember you showing up to a rep meeting in a dress."

"Hold up! He was wearing a dress?"

Uchikawa nodded at Taniguchi's shocked expression.

"That was before midterms back when you weren't showing up regularly."

Heniki blushed, glancing aside.

"My cousin said I should not deny a request from Mr. Kaneshiro."

Moka was hiding her smile behind her palm as her eyes met Kurumu's. Kurumu smirked, unsure if this made her feel any better about the student council president.

"Well… I have a general idea what I was going to say, but I'd rather someone else go first."

Taniguchi nodded vehemently at Uchikawa's remark.

"I definitely don't want to be the first."

"I wonder if Ms. Sawayaka could have been in the finals."

Mikomi smiled at Uchikawa.

"Considering we are discussing if Ms. Nemoto should have been in, I think I'm content where I am."

Uchikawa grinned.

"I think you could beat Ms. Nemoto."

"I'm fine being the announcer. Mr. Morioka was correct to have me stand in for Mr. Tashikana. I think our beloved Voice is likely to end up in the top five."

Kurumu shivered at the touch of his attention. With a grin, she turned and stalked over to Tsukune, whom had just come in the door. She noted he was in the company of the Unsei boy whom lived on his floor. Sparing the class rep only a glance, Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune's torso. She heard him chuckle as he returned the embrace.

"Good morning."

She breathed him in deeply, relaxing against him. She felt his hands rub her back.

"I talked with Aku last night and his coach has everything set up for tomorrow night. Kamitsuku has already agreed to take your pictures."

She nodded against him, closing her eyes. It felt good. She imagined even Moka was okay if she held him like this. It was not like those days when she was rubbing her breasts all over him due to her whole body tingling with the desire to mate.

"Do you have any idea when we could expect the others, Mr. Unsei?"

"Uh… not really. I know Mr. Ichida eats with his junior high friends in the mornings. He might be here soon. I can't really say anything about Mr. Hitomure."

Mikomi made a thoughtful sound.

"Well… we are only shy three people and the room is starting to be crowded. Perhaps the next person through the door should be the first to go in."

"I'm cool with that."

"Agreed."

She shivered as she felt his hand caress the locks at the nape of her neck.

"Are you all right?"

Kurumu settled back, resting her hands on his waist. She opened her eyes, lifting her head so that she could notice his eyes even though her attention was on the wall.

"Yea."

Kochimaru hopped through the door, her pink eyes going wide. She held her hands up to her chin.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Were we supposed to be here earlier?! I'm so sorry!"

Taniguchi huffed, turning up her nose. It would have come across as more indignant if she was not currently in the arms of a vampire.

"Yes. And as punishment, you have to give your speech first."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

The girl bowed deeply, the back of her skirt bulging as a round tail wagged with agitation beneath it.

"Go in there with Mrs. Senda and Mr. Tashikana."

"Yes!"

Kochimaru hopped under Mikomi's direction. She grabbed the door handle and pushed. The girl groaned and pushed again, leading with her shoulder.

"It pulls out, Ms. Kochimaru."

Kurumu tried hard not to giggle.

* * *

Kurumu set her tray down beside Tsukune's, slipping into the chair. She offered a slight wave to Mizore, whom was seated across the table. As usual, Matsudera and Kiba had both taken spots at the adjacent table. Kurumu suspected the two did not care much for Mizore's presence, but was not about to call them out on it.

"I'm glad that's over."

Uchikawa took the open seat next to Mizore. She waved at Bikiyama, whom stuck her tongue out. Bikiyama stalked around the other side to take a seat at the adjacent table across from Matsudera.

"I think I agree with Ms. Kochimaru. I don't want to be in the top five and have to give some grand speech about how great it is to be so popular."

"Don't be shy, Akari. I know you like the attention."

Uchikawa smiled softly with a slight shake of her head.

"Not really. This is such an inconvenient time for attention."

Kiba chuckled, jostling Matsudera's shoulder. Matsudera quickly moved her hand beneath her chopsticks to catch the morsel freed from her utensils. Favoring the girl with a scowl, Matsudera popped the chunk into her mouth.

"I think that Kochimaru girl was hilarious. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get elected. I'm terrible at talking in front of crowds. Please don't vote for me."

Tsukune swallowed down his first mouthful, grinning.

"You should have seen her hit her head on the microphone."

Uchikawa smiled, poking at her lunch.

"She was so nervous."

Kurumu grinned, recalling how the girl had bowed into the dangling microphone at the end of her quick, apologetic speech. For all that talk about how Kochimaru did not belong among the finalists, Kurumu could easily see people finding that behavior endearing. It was more a matter of how many people knew about the girl than if she was worthy of a vote.

"She sounds nicer than some present company."

Kiba smirked at Matsudera, stuffing a wad of noodles in her mouth.

"Looking to pick a fight?"

"It's amazing you almost broke thirty."

"Pardon me for not being all dainty and smart like Akari."

"I don't believe I've ever been called dainty."

"She probably doesn't know what the word means."

Matsudera yelped, scooting away from Kiba as she slapped her hand holding her chopsticks over her ear. Kiba smirked, wagging her chopsticks threateningly.

"You stupid bitch!"

Kiba grinned toothily as Bikiyama waved a hand across the table.

"Behave yourself."

"Oh? Are you going to make me?"

Bikiyama sighed, shaking her head.

"Try not to make a scene. The last thing Akari needs is to be mixed up in your rowdiness."

"Oh please. Nobody has ever cared about that."

Matsudera scowled, lowering her chopsticks to attend to her meal.

"Maybe not, but she certainly doesn't need that image the day before votes are cast."

"I hope Akari does well."

Bikiyama snorted at Kurumu.

"Akari needs a lot more help than you. I feel like I need to tell the guys in my class to give her a chance."

"I know. There was a senior girl saying any votes for her should go to Ms. Sendou, which pretty much means those votes will go to Ms. Akashiya or Ms. Kurono. I doubt they needed any more."

"Ms. Chouda has good intentions."

Chouda had opened her speech with a statement that while she did not feel like she belonged to be among the finalists that she might still be able to do some good. The film club senior had informed everyone about how Yukari had saved her life on the field trip, and that if anyone did really feel like voting for her, to please vote for Yukari instead. Realizing her error, Chouda had encouraged voting for either of the newspaper girls in her place, certain that would be what Yukari wanted.

"How have you been, Mizore?"

Mizore stared impassively at her. She withdrew the wooden spoon from her mouth, resting it inside the carton of vanilla ice cream.

"Did you bring a spare outfit to the store clerk?"

"No."

"Why would she do that?"

Kurumu grinned at Bikiyama.

"Mizore told me that her unusual attire was due to her body needing special fabric. I figured if she gave a spare to the clerk, they could make a school blouse out of it."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"You should do it, Mizore. Those baggy things you usually wear are kind of ugly."

Mizore glanced at Bikiyama.

"Are they ugly?"

"I wouldn't say that, but they conceal your figure."

"Oh? Does snow girl have a figure?"

Matsudera snorted.

"Of course she does. Every girl has a figure."

"I never knew you were a man!"

Matsudera smacked Kiba's shoulder with the back of her hand. Sadly a mistake as Kiba took this as permission to pounce on the girl. Chopsticks went flying as Kiba upended Matsudera's chair. The shaggy haired girl struggled with flailing limbs to avoid being pinned by the chuckling Kiba.

"I swear those two are hopeless."

Uchikawa nodded at Bikiyama's statement, turning a warm smile upon Mizore.

"Has the Headmaster approved of your transfer?"

"Yes. Next term."

Bikiyama grinned.

"That's cool. How do you feel about this, Aono?"

"I think Ms. Anagume will appreciate having a partner once again."

"I've heard about that girl. She has an older sister in the cheerleader squad."

"I wasn't aware of that."

Kurumu nodded at him.

"Mhm. I've never met this girl, but I understand her uncle was friends with Ms. Nekonome and my mother. He might have been friends with Mizore's mother."

"I've never seen her in gym so she must be in class five or six. Do you have any kokeshi dolls in your gym group, Akari?"

Uchikawa frowned at her friend, sparing a glance at the two struggling on the ground. Kiba was giggling as Matsudera tried to keep her face away from hers. Kiba nipped at Matsudera's fingers, causing her captive to whimper when she drew blood.

"Get off me!"

"Please do, Ms. Kiba."

Kiba ignored the comments, growling when Matsudera slapped her loudly. She curled her hand into a fist, punching Matsudera in the chest. Matsudera yelped again, snagging a fistful of Kiba's long hair and pulling hard enough to yank Kiba's head aside.

"Hey! Cool it, you two!"

Bikiyama got up at the sound of fabric tearing. Matsudera whimpered and whined as she twisted hard enough to roll atop her assailant. She let go of Kiba's hair, quickly pressing both of her hands against Kiba's head to keep her on the ground as she clambered up to straddle Kiba's torso. The bloodied sleeve of Matsudera's green jacket was torn at the shoulder along with her blouse.

"Do you need a pillow?"

The comment drew all attention to Ginei whom regarded the display with a wide grin. Kiba capitalized on Matsudera's confusion by grabbing the girl by her thighs and pushing up hard. Matsudera released Kiba's head to catch herself as her friend scurried free from beneath her.

"None of that now."

Ginei stepped in to snatch up Kiba before she could dive on the recovering Matsudera. He hauled the girl up on his shoulder, flipping her skirt up to reveal a white pair of briefs with a bunny printed on the back. The girl flailed as he freed a hand to swat her rump hard enough to make the girl yip.

"Mr. Morioka!"

He swatted Kiba three more times before dumping her unceremoniously in the dirt beside him. Kiba whimpered, twisting away from him and moving her hands to fix her skirt and protect her behind. Ginei smirked at the girl, crossing his arms.

"I thought only grade school kids wore panties like that."

Kiba snarled, launching up at him. In less than a second, her face was in the dirt with her butt in the air. Ginei promptly stepped on her rump.

"Are you wanting another spanking? I hear some girls are into that."

Matsudera sprung to his side, grabbing his sleeve.

"It's okay. You can stop now."

Ginei chuckled, removing his foot from Kiba's ass. He reached over to tousle Matsudera's shaggy locks.

"Your friend is quite the trouble maker. She's fun to watch in home ec."

"I hear the same about you."

Ginei turned his grin on Uchikawa.

"If your source is Mika, I'm sure only half of that is true."

"Your behavior yesterday would suggest otherwise."

Ginei chuckled, turning his attention back to the sniffling girl holding his sleeve. Despite being Tsukune's height, she seemed much shorter than Ginei with her head bowed. The werewolf smiled, cupping the girl's chin to lift her face up as he brushed the tears from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"Don't fret over it. I'm sure she'll pay for what she tore."

Matsudera pulled her face away but stepped in closer. She sobbed as she pressed the side of her head against his chest.

"That dumb bitch is broke. My mom will be so pissed."

Kiba was on her knees, groaning as she rubbed her face. She turned about, scowling at Ginei as she hooked her thumb inside the hem at her waist. It was alarmingly loose.

"You broke my skirt."

"I grabbed a little late."

"I don't get it."

Kurumu favored Tsukune with a smile.

"He yanked her skirt up when she lunged. That's how she ended up face first in the dirt."

Ginei grinned as he let his arms drape over Matsudera's shoulders, pulling her in tighter. The girl did not protest at all, making slight sobs as she nuzzled against him.

"So what was this argument about?"

Bikiyama shrugged, brushing her lock behind her ear.

"Nothing really. Enoko is always quick at being rough."

Kiba cinched her hem at the waist as she got up, glowering at Ginei.

"Are you buying me a new skirt?"

"Only if you get better underwear."

Kiba scowled, shuffling back to the table. She huffed, sitting down at her meal.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Kurumu frowned at his inquiry. She was more curious why he was holding Matsudera so intimately and why the girl had no issue with it.

"We were discussing Ms. Shirayuki's decision to swap electives to art. I believe Ms. Anagume is part of Ms. Kiba's gym group."

Kiba snorted.

"Yea, that tiny girl is in our group."

Kurumu smiled at Mizore.

"Are you coming back to home ec?"

"I was told I did not have to. So I plan to keep visiting Nerume instead."

Tsukune grinned.

"I'm sure she appreciates that. You know, Ms. Anagume is about the same height as her. They were always partnered together."

Kurumu frowned at this revelation. Kakeru had come to Yokai specifically to be with Nerume. It would not surprise Kurumu if the tall track girl did not return after summer break.

"I thought Nerume would be partnered with Kakeru."

"Nope. She was my partner. Though that Goto girl stole her away from me when Akashiya swapped homerooms. Now I have to deal with Asakira an extra hour of my day. She's boring."

"You say everyone is boring."

"I don't think Enoko is boring. Or Kurono for that matter."

Uchikawa smiled with a slight shake of her head. She glanced at Ginei.

"So do you plan to release our friend soon?"

Ginei grinned broadly.

"She seems content where she is."

"Won't your girlfriend be upset about this?"

Ginei chuckled. During his speech to the school he had dropped a surprising statement of having a girlfriend whom did not appreciate all the mysterious gifts being left for him. While he did appreciate that some girl out there cared so much for him, he simply had to ask for these acts to cease.

"Maybe this lovely pup is my girlfriend."

Matsudera whimpered at the remark, her hands moving from Ginei's sides to push on him. He chuckled, letting the girl get free. Matsudera sniffled again, rubbing her eyes but lingering next to him.

"I'm sorry."

Ginei chuckled, patting the girl's head.

"It's fine. I'll be more than happy to comfort you whenever you want."

Uchikawa smirked, shaking her head as Matsudera blushed.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Ginei grinned as he scratched Matsudera's thick locks.

"I was just stopping by to see the color of your thongs today."

"You are so shameless. Flirting with me while putting the moves on my friend. Have you forgotten that I know Ms. Hajihachi fairly well?"

"Yea, that's major creepy. I heard you stole Mika's first kiss."

Ginei sighed dramatically.

"How did nobody kiss that lovely woman before me? It's as unimaginable as the notion that none of you beautiful ladies have ever had a boyfriend."

Kiba snorted.

"I've already told you that Nikki and I haven't. I doubt Akari would lie to me about not having one."

Ginei smirked as he continued to stroke Matsudera's hair.

"Such an odd thing to hear about a girl whom wears thongs and this one whom has on a lovely set of black lace."

Matsudera blushed, though her expression was relaxed. Her tail had slipped out and had lifted her skirt up in the back. Her tail was the same dark gray color and seemed quite content to stick straight out.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Morioka."

Uchikawa got up from her seat, shaking her head as she walked over to him. She grabbed Matsudera by the wrist, pulling the taller girl into her bosom. Matsudera whimpered and started to nuzzle against Uchikawa's shoulder. Her tail started to wag once in Uchikawa's care.

"What's wrong with Ms. Matsudera?"

Bikiyama chuckled at Tsukune's concern.

"She's fine. Enoko riled her up too much so she's vulnerable at the moment. She'll calm down in a few."

Ginei grinned at Uchikawa.

"Are you sure you want your hands full? Perhaps I'll run my fingers through your hair too."

"I will tell Mika all about how you molested us."

Ginei smirked, crossing his arms about his chest. He glanced at Bikiyama.

"I understand you bought those thongs for her. Girls don't normally buy lingerie for each other."

Bikiyama huffed at him.

"What would you know about normal girl behavior? Besides, that was a gag gift for her birthday party last year which got a lot of laughs from our friends. I didn't expect her to wear them."

Uchikawa pouted with a rosy hue to her cheeks.

"What else would I do with them? Besides, only wearing white is kind of boring."

Kiba snorted.

"It's a string in the back. A guy is likely to think you're wearing nothing if he gets a rear view."

"Can we please discuss the real reason for your visit, Mr. Morioka?"

Ginei chuckled at Uchikawa's distress.

"While I'd be lying to say I wasn't curious about the color, I did come for Kurumu."

Kurumu smirked.

"I'm not wearing thongs, Ginei."

"How crushing that news must be for Tsukune."

"I think I'll survive."

Ginei chuckled as Tsukune smiled.

"I wanted to inform you that there will be no club meeting today. Instead, I shall be taking Kurumu and Tora to a quiet place out in the middle of the woods."

"That sounds suspicious."

Ginei grinned at Bikiyama.

"It would be if I was dragging one of you girls along."

"That makes me more suspicious. And for the record, I know dozens of better looking guys than you whom could convince me out into the woods alone with them before giving you a chance."

Kiba snorted.

"Since when? You talk down about every first year guy from your village."

"Shut up. You don't like Yamadachi either."

"He's annoying. All that boy wants me to do is bend over a desk and wag my tail. He'd be on my ass in a second if I wanted him there."

"That would be the case for any guy."

Ginei sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

"If only okami girls really did go into heat. I'm certain I would have been compelled to take responsibility for Mika's deflowering in her uncontrollable state of need."

Uchikawa grimaced, pulling Matsudera tighter in her embrace. The girl's tail had settled down, whisking about the ground by her ankles.

"Don't joke about such things. You are quite aware of how it works."

Ginei grinned, scratching at his chin.

"Mika does have a certain air about her as of late. Very much like hers. Or yours for that matter."

Uchikawa blushed, squeezing Matsudera tighter with caused the girl to give a slight whimper.

"So what about it?"

Bikiyama growled, getting up from her chair.

"It's just a time where I get a bit more emotional and my body is extra sensitive. It doesn't make me incapable of fending off unwanted advances."

Uchikawa whimpered at the glint in Ginei's eye.

"Please don't take that as a challenge."

Ginei chuckled, gesturing at Kiba.

"I take it that she isn't on the same cycle."

Kiba snickered.

"You'd know if I was in that state. I have to go commando and wear slacks."

Kurumu chuckled at Kiba's crass remark. She was surprised with this sudden flood of information about okami, but supposed it made some sense.

"So what exactly do you need Tora and me out in the woods for?"

"This concerns your little mistress."

Kurumu frowned at him.

"Kokoa? What about her?"

"I'll show you everything."

Reading the amusement on Kiba's and Bikiyama's faces, Kurumu smirked.

"No thanks. I have a boyfriend."

* * *

They stalked quietly through the woods, closing in on a small wooden shack. Ginei brought a finger up to his lips, nodding as he silently slipped through the underbrush. Kurumu did her best to follow, worried that her breaths could be heard. Tora was making such an exaggerated effort to mask her breathing that Kurumu would not be surprised if the brunette passed out.

As promised, Ginei had come to collect Tora and Kurumu from Nekonome's homeroom. He had led them out the nearest stairway, taking them into the woods. Less than five minutes ago they had veered off the short path which ended at the abandoned storage building Ms. Ishigami had been using to hide the missing girls. This current trail was barely discernible as a path which clearly ended at the shack they were approaching.

Ginei skulked through the thigh high bushes which threatened to reclaim this structure. Vines were wrapped about the outer beams of the weathered, wooden porch. The glass windows were cracked and missing panes. The soft murmur of masculine voices carried out to them.

Lowering down on all fours, Ginei crawled up the two steps and across the porch. He glanced back at them, giving a slight gesture with his head. He edged over to the window, clearly not trusting the door could be opened without giving their presence away.

Taking his actions for an example, Kurumu hunkered down on her knees. She placed her hands on the rugged undergrowth, cautiously picking her way through the brush. The voices became clearer as she reached the warped boards of the step. She eased up onto the porch, straining to hear.

"-understand."

"Blackmail or not, you should not have capitulated to his demands."

Kurumu frowned as she neared Ginei. She would swear that was Miyamoto.

"Lives would have been ruined."

And that was Katahara.

"If that was the case, I continue to think you should have brought this to our attention. We could have taken full advantage of the additional fifth."

She had no idea whom the owner of that strong voice was.

"Saishi was in charge of the altercations, not me. And I only agreed to the inclusion of Ms. Chouda. I had nothing to do with any other adjustments he might have made."

"You could have brought this up during the meeting last weekend."

"You were too busy rallying the group to spoil that newspaper girl."

"I apologize. I was under the impression it was her birthday."

"You should have scheduled a meeting after our anonymous donation. I was free the whole day."

"Agreed. I would have made the time for it."

"To what end? Many of our little women whom were nominated are seniors. Do you actually think we could argue Ms. Chouda and Ms. Yukawa were both more popular than Ms. Kurukaze?"

"Ms. Kosai is quite popular."

"I don't care about your precious Ms. Kosai. The fact remains that it would have looked even worse if we pushed two of our angels above someone like Ms. Haneru or Ms. Kurukaze."

"Which would not be an issue if you had picked Ms. Yukawa and Ms. Kosai. It's this nonsensical decision to include Ms. Chouda which has caused your scrutiny."

"That is a completely irrational conclusion built on the premise that cheating was always my intention."

"Pity. If you had warned of us your imminent corruption, we could have used it for the first years."

"Saishi already confessed he did a minor adjustment there. I am content with his choice."

"Oh? Did he also have a hand in Ms. Mizudake?"

"He did not need to. The fifth added for the second years was Ms. Kagayama, whom I'm sure plenty of those heathens are happy to have included."

"And what of the Hitsuji and Akebara sisters?"

"What of them?"

"Surely you could have helped one of them through the round."

"May I remind you that it was never my intent to fix anything but the result for Ms. Chouda. This was not some crazy plan to include a bunch of our princesses in the contest."

"And what of your sister?"

"Proposing my sister, whom did not technically win her nomination, as a genuine finalist would have been grounds to shut the whole thing down. Reporting her abysmally low votes is probably the only thing that spared my club of being persecuted for blatant fraud."

"As they should be."

"Leave my little sister out of your sick schemes."

"It was merely a suggestion. But I must question your partner's inclusion of Ms. Kochimaru. She is far too womanly to be appreciated by this club."

"This club was founded solely for the worship of Ms. Chouda. The only other girl at Yokai whom qualifies for all of the standards Mr. Kirameku put in place is Ms. Sendou. Don't mock the tastes of my fellow gnomes when your little sister complex is no more in line with this club's original ideas than ours."

"With all due respect, Mr. Kirameku is one touch shy of criminal behavior. The heart and image of a child is all that matters."

"I concur. And if she is a little sister, all the better."

"You are both ridiculous. While Ms. Kochimaru might not be a gnome, she is the ideal of example of what a gnome girl shall mature into. It is rare to find such a beauty in glasses."

There was a loud creak as Tora settled in near them. Tora cringed, sinking lower to the floorboards.

"What was that?"

"Are you finally here, Morioka?"

Ginei chuckled, standing up in front of the window.

"I hear you started without me."

"And you must have someone with you. There is no way you would make a sound accidentally."

Ginei glanced at Kurumu, making a slight gesture for her to stand. As she started to get up, she noticed he quickly motioned for Tora to remain hidden.

"I just brought this one."

He slung his arm about Kurumu's shoulder, dragging her in against his side.

"She's been dreadfully worried about the activities of this club since she's close friends with some of your proposed victims."

In the darkness of the room, Kurumu could make out the three young men. Katahara was the shortest, standing the farthest away in the empty room. He fixed his glasses as he glanced at the door.

"Victims? Such a coarse word."

The speaker was a tall man with golden hair. A braided tail rested on his right shoulder while his left hand rested on the hilt of a wooden sword. For some reason he was dressed in a royal blue robe instead of the standard school uniform.

"These girls are our wards. We protect them from all whom would dare sully their innocence."

Miyamoto stood resolutely across from the other man. He was wearing a white gi with a black sash wrapped about his waist. His hand were clenched in tight fists as he regarded them sternly.

"Sure thing, Haiji. If you don't mind, I'll be coming inside."

"Please do so."

Ginei let go of her, crossing over to the door. He opened the portal which screeched in protest. Grinning, the werewolf gestured for her to go in.

Kurumu smiled softly, sharing a quick glance with Tora. The sphinx shrugged, edging closer to the window as Kurumu wandered over to the doorway. She ducked inside, greeted by the musty smell of rotting wood. Some of the floor had given way, requiring her to take care with her steps.

"This is not an audience for a young woman, Mr. Morioka."

Ginei chuckled as he stepped in behind her, dropping a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You have the least to worry about, Mr. Katahara."

"I take it she has overheard some of the discussion."

"We arrived in time to hear you changed up the results."

"As I was telling these two, I did no such thing. I authorized the inclusion of Ms. Chouda, suggesting we add a fifth finalist as leverage. Any other altercations were taken by Mr. Muteki without my input."

Kurumu smiled as she realized whom this other man was. Kogane Hiji was the kendo club captain whom had placed sixth. That explained his interest in Ms. Kosai, since it seemed the kendo and fencing clubs worked closely together. Ginei had mentioned the two clubs shared the large training hall which was at the start of the path between Yokai Academy and Mononoke where the woods began. She had seen the hall, though often bypassed it when traveling between the dorms and Mononoke.

"So… I'm curious what kind of dirt does Kirameku have on you to make you into his puppet."

Katahara snorted, adjusting his glasses.

"How presumptuous of you to assume I was blackmailed."

Kurumu frowned.

"You just said you were."

"I meant in context that the blackmail directly impacted me."

"Certainly it wouldn't happen to be this?"

Ginei pulled out a manila envelope from inside his jacket. He shook the envelope, causing it to unfold. Katahara's eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"Some scandalous things I imagined would be horrible if left in the wrong hands."

Ginei handed it over to Kurumu. She frowned, noting the top flap was already torn free.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurumu tugged out the contents, noting it was a photograph. She cocked her head, regarding the two men shown in what appeared to be a bar. Both men had short, dark hair trimmed like office workers. She realized the taller man was Mr. Karatsuki, whom taught the first year portion of the computer program. She had no idea whom this other man was, though he seemed older.

She absently handed the photo over to Miyamoto, noting the setting had changed in the next. The two men were laughing and leaning on each other out in the street. She pawned this photo off to Miyamoto as she frowned at the next. The two men were in a dark alley and it looked like they were hugging.

Her eyes widened at the fourth picture. This was something Kana might find interesting. She promptly handed Miyamoto the rest of the envelope, not wanting to know if there were more compromising pictures in there.

"It seems Mr. Kirameku was threatening to expose a couple teachers."

"How did you get that? I destroyed everything."

"You clearly don't understand the nature of blackmail, Mr. Katahara. But don't worry. I cleaned out Mr. Kirameku's suite of anything that could be used against anyone."

Miyamoto chuckled, handing off the envelope to Katahara.

"I can imagine his reaction when he discovers this is gone."

"You really should have turned to me. I could have fixed this mess of yours up without a problem."

Katahara sighed, clutching the envelope to his chest.

"It did not cross my mind to volunteer myself into your debt. How can I be sure these pictures were not originally taken by you?"

Ginei stared blankly at Katahara.

"That's not quite the sort of pictures I'd agree to take. Now if you were willing to pay for some tasteful photographs of Ms. Iwasaki, I could be persuaded into compromising my ethics."

The way Katahara blushed had Kurumu wondering whom this Iwasaki was.

"How much?"

Ginei chuckled.

"More than you can afford."

"It discourages me to hear your loyalty so easily purchased."

Katahara scowled at Kogane.

"You cannot understand my frustration! To reach my final year and be denied the company of a goddess. That bastard Doroishi constantly rubs it in my face how fortuitous his life is with her in it."

"So ask her out?"

Katahara stared at her with open mouthed shock. She had to take care not to meet his gaze as he absently fixed his glasses.

"I believe that would be frowned upon."

"Indeed. Relationships with teachers are often regarded with scorn."

It was Kurumu's turn to be shocked at the casual dismissal shared between Kogane and Miyamoto. She glanced with concern at Ginei whom smirked at her attention.

"You wouldn't dare take pictures of a teacher. Right?"

"I could make an exception for the right price."

Katahara panted heavily, holding a hand out with all fingers splayed.

"Fifty thousand."

Ginei stroked his chin.

"Paid in advance?"

Kurumu threw her hands up.

"How about we not discuss this?"

Katahara shivered, clutching the envelope to his chest.

"This is why women aren't welcome in these meetings."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about women like they are something you can purchase."

Miyamoto chuckled, shaking his head.

"That is a photograph being haggled over, Ms. Kurono. Not a person."

"A photograph of a person. It would be different if he was negotiation with that person."

"While I respect your indignant response, a photograph is a physical representation of a memory. People see you all the time, Ms. Kurono. There is no negotiation process on whether or not you get to be seen."

Kurumu frowned, feeling there had to be an error in that remark somewhere. A smarter person might be able to fight this out. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'd rather talk about what you did to Kochimaru."

The attention turned to Katahara, whom grimaced.

"I have already stated that was Saishi's decision. I was not involved."

"I know that. I want to know how many votes she actually got."

"I cannot say."

"Why not?"

"The results were already altered by the time I saw them. In truth, if Mr. Ganjou had not brought it to my attention, I would have thought her place legitimate."

"What was wrong?"

"Only one girl from his class voted for you, Ms. Kurono. He said that was highly unlikely for them to vote for Ms. Akashiya and Ms. Kochimaru without giving a vote to you. I confronted Saishi about it last night and he admitted he gave roughly ten of your votes to Ms. Kochimaru."

Kurumu nodded, thinking back to the vote counts. If it only took ten votes to put Kochimaru over Nemoto, she had placed fairly high even without the help. Maybe even placed ahead of Hiboshi.

"If you were going to take votes from me, you should gave them to Yukari. She only needed ten votes."

Miyamoto chuckled.

"That would have been amusing. Horrifying, but amusing."

Kurumu managed a smiled, turning her attention back to the computer club president.

"So how many votes did Chouda get, or do you have no clue about that either?"

Katahara sighed dramatically.

"That was a disaster. Saishi said he could not do what we originally discussed."

"Which was?"

"What he did for Ms. Kochimaru. He was supposed to steal votes from whichever girl was in the lead and funnel them to Ms. Chouda. If needed, he could steal votes from second place too. Unfortunately this method could not compensate for Ms. Chouda's lack of presence."

Ginei chuckled.

"Well… little Chouda has tried hard to not be in the center of attention."

"What happened?"

Katahara adjusted his glasses.

"Saishi printed out the totals and destroyed the tabulating file. He hoped he could blame user error to avoid providing the actual totals."

"We've heard that much. That doesn't explain anything."

"I believe Ms. Chouda did not break twenty votes. The totals for the senior girls was much closer than we expected, so there was no unobtrusive way of giving her enough votes from the leaders. The only way would have been to tank the totals of Ms. Odayakana and Ms. Shiruba, which would be unbelievable if we reported either of them with less than forty votes."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think you could have pulled it off."

"Saishi was working under the direction not to alter any vote counts we would reveal. He did the best he could under the circumstances."

Kurumu nodded with amusement. It sounded like Herikuda had an inflated ego if she could not win her age group definitively as Kurumu expected she must have done. They had stolen ten votes from Kurumu because she had beaten Moka by at least that much. Perhaps Herikuda had a similar lead, but Kurumu doubted it. Chouda only needed thirty to forty votes. That meant whatever advantage Herikuda and the second place girl had must have been less than their lead over Odayakana.

Feeling content, Kurumu regarded the young men gathered in the room. So these were the leaders of the notorious loli appreciation club. While a part of her felt like she should be more disgusted, she imagined her time spent with Ginei had worn down her sense of sexual injustice against other women. And these two strong guys were surprisingly popular, both placing sixth in their respective grades.

"I'm curious. Whom were the three guys whom benefited from the expansion to five?"

"I narrowly avoided being thrust in this nonsense. Mr. Hosokoun had one more vote than I."

"Yes. It was a mere three votes between myself and Mr. Nagashima. Whom was it for the first years?"

Miyamoto stroked his chin.

"I believe it was Mrs. Unsei's son, though it could have been the younger tennis player."

"You could ask Ms. Kurihara for those results. The only reason they elected not to post them was due to their inability to do the same for the senior women."

"It still bothers me that Mr. Utsutei and Mr. Kaneshiro remain in such high regards."

Katahara adjusted his glasses as he peered at Kogane.

"I believe that is a simple case of misplaced gratitude. We were promised change and we have certainly had much of that during their tenure as leaders to the school."

Kogane huffed, crossing his arms about his chest.

"They did nothing to remove Kuyo or dismantle the Outcasts."

"Are the Outcasts finished?"

Ginei chuckled, flashing her a grin.

"Without Midou or Mr. Fukushima, they are done for. Most of their surviving members are on the rugby team and they're enjoying their new advisor too much to cause anyone trouble."

Kurumu smirked, aware that the buxom Ms. Idatsu was rather popular with the upperclassmen.

"With all this talk of change, how about we discuss the real reason I wanted this meeting."

Kogane nodded, letting his hand rest on the hilt of his wooden sword.

"Yes. I have discussed the matter with three different first years from Tochimoeru. My preference is naturally for young Mr. Tokeru, though his brother strongly opposes his involvement."

"I see no issues on my end. Both Mr. Ganjou and Mr. Yokoana agree with our ideals. I shall leave the decision up to a vote among the members of my faction."

"Agreed. I truly don't have a preference between Mr. Yamakaji and Mr. Gamidake."

Kurumu frowned at the seniors.

"What are we talking about?"

Ginei chuckled, slapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Successors. With the start of the new term, these two will need to pass the reins over to someone else to lead this movement."

"Yes. It is a delicate matter, since we can't simply hand things over to someone whom would take things down a darker path."

Miyamoto huffed.

"The real concern is if Mr. Kirameku intends to appoint someone for the purists."

"Indeed. They enjoy the role of surveillance far too much."

Kurumu flinched.

"Isn't that a roundabout way of saying their stalkers?"

The three young men stared at her with open indignation.

"It is protection against those whom would take advantage of their innocence."

"We maintain a safe distance to respect their independence."

"Pictures are expressly forbidden."

Ginei chuckled.

"Which is why I make a killing."

Katahara huffed, fiddling with his glasses.

"We are among the first to join Mr. Kirameku's club and both Mr. Kogane and myself agreed that the behaviors of some of the club members was far too deviant. Putting a restriction on photography weeded out most of the undesirables."

"Sort of. Mr. Kirameku never had an issue with photography. His issue was with our pretense. You could take pictures of Ms. Chouda all you wanted since she was the only one worthy of our attention."

Kurumu frowned at Miyamoto.

"I don't get it. It sounds like he's obsessed with her. Why would he encourage other guys to take pictures of her? Wouldn't he get jealous?"

Ginei chuckled, shrugging.

"I admit I am mostly curious if his purist faction will continue without him. It could cause trouble with our little witch when she returns."

"Yukari?"

All the boys in the room nodded.

"She is undoubtedly the one to become the target of their deviant affection."

"Why her?"

Miyamoto sighed.

"Because she is eleven."

"A perfect age for you."

Miyamoto huffed at the flippant insult.

"While I agree that she is someone to be cherished and protected, my heart shall never change. Only a little sister shall earn my attention."

Ginei grinned, thumbing at Miyamoto.

"This guy still hasn't gotten over the Tadayo sisters."

Kogane chuckled as Miyamoto frowned.

"Ms. Tadayo is a charming little sister."

"Though the older sister is more loli by club standards."

Kurumu recalled the younger Tadayo sister was in Sangi's homeroom and had not been nominated like her older sister had been. Some second year by the name of Yamakusa Chiharu from gymnastics had been in the booklet with that redhead Yoshizawa Asumi from archery. She could not remember how well either of those girls or the older Tadayo sister had done without the booklet to refresh her memory.

"Biology cannot be helped. When I met her, you could not tell the difference between the two sisters."

"I warn you as a friend to not become too attached to the younger Akebara. She might easily surpass her sister by the end of the year."

"I believe I have found the perfect little sister in Ms. Shuzen Kokoa."

Kurumu grimaced, aware that Kokoa was being targeted by this guy.

"I don't know if you realize this, but Kokoa is not in need of any protection."

Kogane waved a hand dismissively.

"Every girl claims this."

"Ms. Shuzen is the perfect little sister. She is intelligent, athletic and loyal to her family and friends."

Ginei smirked.

"And she's unlikely to outgrow Moka."

Kurumu bit her lower lip, knowing this was true. She did not expect to get more than three centimeters these next three years while Kokoa might get eight or nine if she still had a growth spurt coming. That would not be enough to catch Moka even if the older vampire was done growing.

"She might end up taller than me."

Miyamoto smiled warmly.

"I am well aware of Ms. Shuzen being fifteen, Ms. Kurono."

"As questionable as Mr. Miyamoto is, he is not a purist."

Kurumu frowned.

"I guess I don't understand what it means to be a purist. I mean… it's not like Chouda is that short. I know several girls about her height."

Kogane nodded.

"It is true that the girl has grown much over the past couple years. Back when we were first years, she was not much taller than Ms. Sendou."

Katahara adjusted his glasses.

"She is rather short for a sylph. She might have one last growth spurt in her."

"She will turn fifteen this year."

Kurumu nodded at first. Then she paused with a frown.

"What do you mean turn fifteen? She's a senior."

"Her birthday is in January, Ms. Kurono. Ms. Chouda is younger than Ms. Shuzen."

Ginei chuckled at her shock.

"You didn't know? That's why we call Kirameku's group a bunch of purists. They have been chasing after a junior high age girl from the start."

Kurumu stared blankly, recalling the field trip and how the girl had ignored Ginei's attempts to pass her off as a young girl. The girl had warned Yukari specifically about Kirameku's club, but had not disclosed anything about herself. She had assumed a senior was a senior. Chouda was short, but not that short.

"It is also why we are concerned that they might turn to Ms. Sendou. She has many similarities to Ms. Chouda, both having skipped several grades due to their superior academics."

"She's smart?"

Kogane chuckled as Katahara adjusted his glasses with annoyance.

"Of course she is smart. What a ridiculous question."

"She is consistently in the top twenty with us."

"I just… she acts so distant."

Kogane grinned.

"She is quite capable with her academics. Her social skills are lacking, though understandable. I am aware Mr. Kirameku started this movement with Mr. Hatsutori in their second year of junior high."

Kurumu grimaced, recalling that those two film club members had attended Chouda's junior high. The girl had been dismissive about joining a different club to get away from the two boys, saying she liked taking pictures.

"Do you have a list of the members of the purists?"

Katahara frowned, fiddling with his glasses.

"As an unofficial club, we don't bother with a list of members."

"Is it possible that you could make one?"

Ginei smirked.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Kurumu glanced back at the window, wondering what Tora's thoughts were on all this.

"Something just."


	9. Judo Giants

It was over.

After Mikomi shared the announcements and instructions over the PA system, Mrs. Sunao had handed out the bus schedule for next weekend with the final ballots. Kurumu had noticed there were two times for Aga with the first being dedicated to Koutoukumo. That put her on the second bus with the harpies a little after four on Saturday.

They had also been given their exam schedules for next week. Unlike midterms, everyone would take the science and math exams on Monday. On Tuesday, they would all take the history and Japanese exams while the dreaded English exam was on Wednesday morning. They also had an exam on that stupid eighth period stuff on Wednesday, but had been promised that it would not count towards their overall grade. Thursday and Friday were set aside for exam retakes.

Each exam had a two hour block so all of the major courses would be covered before the lunch hour. The lunch hour was extended to two hours before the afternoon exam, which depended on a student's gym hour and elective. Kurumu had seventh period gym and her elective did not have an exam. That meant she had a gym exam on Tuesday while her other afternoons were free for study.

Kurumu smiled as Mrs. Sunao closed the door behind her, leaving the class in Ichida's care. She turned in her seat with a wry grin. Kumiko caught her gaze, promptly shaking her head.

"I am not discussing my votes with you."

"Yea. It's kind of stupid to talk about what a half dozen of us voted when there's hundreds of students."

Juri sighed at Satsuki.

"I suppose you're both right."

"I don't mind sharing."

"And I say we shouldn't bother. There are better things to chat about."

"All in favor for talking about something else."

Endo, Satsuki and Kumiko raised their hands in response to Madosuki's proposal. Juri smiled, reluctantly raising her hand. Kurumu glanced at Hazumi, whom shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay. What will we talk about then?"

"Summer break is around the corner. What do you got planned?"

"Not much. I know I will be with my mom for a little and maybe visit Tsukune. My birthday falls on the second of August, so there's that. I also have to attend the wedding of Moka's sister on the twelfth."

"Isn't her sister a bit young to be married?"

Kurumu paused in confusion.

"Oh! Moka has an older sister whom turned eighteen earlier this month."

"Shouldn't that make her a third year?"

"I don't know where her sister goes to school. She might have been home tutored."

"Still seems rather young."

"I guess it is. I know I wouldn't mind being married to Tsukune after we both turn eighteen."

Satsuki chuckled, shaking her head.

"You might want to slow down. You've got two whole years to go."

Kurumu smiled, well aware that it would be a long time before Tsukune would take vows with her. He had even suggested finishing college first. At some point he would figure out that she was sterile, which she hoped would not be too much for him to bear. They could always adopt. Maybe. She wondered if Fairy Tale had such services or if they would have to do that through the human channels.

"What about you, Satsuki? Are you going back with Nerume?"

"Yea. Nerume's place is crowded, but she has an empty bed in her room."

"Are you going to see your parents?"

"I might have lunch with my dad a couple times."

"What about Kakeru?"

"She'll be getting off with us at Kaigan, since she always knew we would have the same bus. It will be a bit crowded, but she only plans to spend the first week. Her parents will visit for a day or two before taking her back."

It was hard to believe that they were talking about the weekend after next. Kurumu grinned.

"Do you have anything special going on, Juri?"

"I don't have any family drama like Ms. Unari."

"It's not that dramatic. I just don't get along with them."

"I don't have anything special planned. I might volunteer to work the summer camp our junior high hosts every year."

"That sounds interesting."

Juri giggled, waving a hand dismissively.

"It's just a workshop where I get to convince the junior high kids to come to Yokai. Ms. Herikuda was there last year with Ms. Horie and Ms. Shiruba. We made some crafts, talked about all the things we could do in high school, slept in tents and had a test of courage. It was kind of fun. I might get to see some of my classmates whom went to Hisoshi and Mimori, so it could be like a reunion of sorts."

Kumiko rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You have an odd concept of fun."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

Kumiko huffed at Hazumi's remark.

"It's boring. A least I plan to do something exciting for summer break."

"Like what?"

"Ms. Yaisoku is planning a two week getaway in Kyoto with Ms. Yumeito. My sister and I have been invited with a handful of other girls for an educational experience."

Hazumi frowned.

"Will you be attending the fox festival?"

"Why would I bother attending that thing? Humans have much better activities to engage in."

Endo nodded enthusiastically with an unnatural wobble to her neck.

"Definitely. I'm hoping my parents will let me go out to the Nagaoka fireworks festival with Moe and Yukino. I've been watching it on TV for as long as I can remember."

"I think you need to get better at keeping your head on straight."

"If anyone has to worry, it's Ms. Sugimoto. That girl would be lucky to be mistaken as human."

Kurumu chuckled at Madosuki's comment, recalling the squat girl with webbed hands. Matsuri had the least problems passing as a human, provided she remembered to talk with the right voice.

"Will you be going to this fox festival?"

"I suppose. There's not much else to do in Aranoiji."

"Any plans with Tawamuru?"

"If he wants to do something, I won't mind tagging along."

Kurumu smirked at the standoffish reply.

"What if he wants something in your bedroom?"

Madosuki's eyes widened as she blushed. She shook her head fiercely as Hazumi giggled.

"She shares her room with her two younger brothers."

"That can't be helped! We only have two bedrooms."

"You're no better, Fufi. You share a room with all four of your sisters."

"At least my parents have the good sense to separate boys from girls."

Kurumu grinned at Kumiko, tapping her fingers on Juri's desk.

"Tell me more about this trip."

"What exactly are you expecting me to say?"

"I've never been to Kyoto before so I'm a little curious what all there is to do."

"I've never been to Kyoto either. Hanging out with Ms. Yaisoku for a couple weeks has to be better than anything I might do in Aranoiji."

"What about your softball season?"

"I'm a first year with no chance of playing. Ms. Yaisoku has already spoken with Coach Kanatoko about our vacation. My absence won't be a problem."

Kurumu smiled softly, recalling that most of the baseball and softball players stayed on campus over the summer break.

"I'm going to guess the Yaisoku sisters are attending this vacation. So who else is going with you?"

"Ms. Shikikawa was invited, though her attendance hinges on her not going to nationals."

"Yea, the regionals are on the seventh with nationals the weekend of obon."

"Our fox festival is the obon festival."

"Nobody asked you, Fufi."

Kurumu glanced at Juri, sharing a giggle.

"Yes, well… since Ms. Yumeito is coming along as an additional escort, she is bringing Ms. Sekkeimoto with us as well as two girls from her acupuncture club. I've never met Ms. Akiyama, but I do know about Ms. Bousui."

Hazumi frowned.

"Why are all four of the major jorougumo families convening?"

"All I was told was that it would be a necessary and educational experience."

"That sounds suspicious."

"I could care less. Any excuse to get out of that backwaters village is a good one."

Kurumu flinched as a hand touched the back of hers. She smiled, glancing at Juri.

"You want to eat lunch with us today?"

Kurumu paused for a moment. She had talked with Moka last night about eating with Kana and her friends, but Moka had forgotten all about setting that up. She could have handled it herself if Ginei had not stolen her away for that secret meeting of the loli appreciation. She still had no idea why he had brought her along since those guys had no intentions of giving her a hit list, as Kogane called it.

When they had left, Ginei had snatched up Tora and sprinted back to campus. He had returned within a couple minutes to do the same for Kurumu so that they could discuss his plans. Ginei wanted Tora to write about this altercation in her article about the competition. He figured kicking off the new term with a scandal involving the loli appreciation club could devastate the group. He wanted Tora to make sure that the blame lay squarely on Kirameku. He encouraged letting people know Katahara had been blackmailed, thinking it best to leave the nature of the blackmail out.

"I suppose so. Do you want to eat with us, Satsuki?"

"I guess if Deshi doesn't mind explaining my absence."

"I'm sure she doesn't care."

"Fine then. I never can eat that whole damn thing anyways."

Kurumu grinned, never bothering an attempt to eat that whole meal. Every time she ate with the PSC she ended up spending half the lunch hour chatting with Tokori, Satsuki and Tora.

"Hey Endo. Does your poetry club eat together?"

"I don't think they do. I always eat my lunch with Moe and Yukino in class one."

"Probably couldn't eat lunch with that playboy Kyuushutsu anyways."

Endo pouted, cocking her head too far aside.

"Lord Kyuushutsu is a wonderful man. He's not a playboy."

Kurumu arched a brow at the formal address given to the charming finalist.

"You're all goofy in the head around him. It's creepy."

"I've met Kyuushutsu. It seems he has powers similar to mine."

Satsuki grimaced at her.

"That explains much. The last meeting I attended that bastard had me sit in his lap so he could pet my head the whole damn time. It felt like I was in some weird dream."

"I remember that. You were so happy."

"I was pissed afterwards. There's no way I'm going back if he's going to pull that shit again."

Juri grinned.

"At least you never wear a skirt, so it couldn't have been too embarrassing."

"Whatever. I hope that bastard loses horribly. He probably cheated his way into the finals."

"I don't think he's bad at all. He is willing to do anything Ms. Yukawa asks of him."

Satsuki huffed, waving her hand dismissively as the door was drawn open. Attention shifted to the front of the class as Mrs. Sunao returned with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry that took so long. Thank you, Mr. Ichida, for watching the class."

Ichida bowed to the teacher, stepping around the podium to make his way back to his desk. Mrs. Sunao smiled, walking over to her desk to retrieve her portfolio.

"Now then. I have some worksheets for you to fill out. Please be complete as all of these questions will be on the test."

Kurumu smiled, reaching over the side to fetch her schoolbag. She would need her mechanical pencil.

* * *

Kurumu worked the dough into a smooth texture upon the sheet spread across the shared island. Hazumi was doing the same a little to her left on the other side. Shinayaka had her hands full with Sakamori while the other two watched over the simmering contents of their pots on the opposing stoves. Sakamori had already spiked Asuka's concoction, but they figured it would still work.

They were making pot pies. Not exactly what she would think would be their final project of the year, but the girls had voted for it yesterday. Tomorrow would be a final cleanup and inventory since they would not meet in here at all next week.

Kurumu had already finished up the crust and formed it to the pan. This little bit of dough she was working with was the topping. They would not be around for these when they finished baking in the oven, but they could come pick them up after seventh period if they wanted. Asuka already volunteered to take care of it, aware that they could not rely on Sakamori.

"I think you can pour it."

"Okay then."

Asuka had spent the last twenty minutes watching over the soup. They had started the hour dicing up vegetables and meat, which then had to be grilled up in a skillet. They could have saved some time with premade pie crusts, but Ms. Kuwabara had none in the pantry so they had to make their own dough. It was no big deal, since a normal station would have plenty of time. The problem here was they needed someone to babysit Sakamori the whole hour, meaning only two girls could effectively work.

Asuka shuffled over with the pot, carefully spilling the contents into the pair of pies. The second pie filling was a little light due to Asuka putting too much in the first. Grinning sheepishly, Asuka wandered off to the sink as Kurumu moved over to knead the edges of the topping into the crust. It was not that difficult of a task, having done this before back in May for cherry pies.

Her lunch hour with Satsuki and Juri had been rather uneventful. Juri ate in the second years' class five with Kisurusu Miho and Fujino U. Both girls had went to the same junior high as Juri and were part of the archery team. The blond Kisurusu had been one of the first year girls kidnapped by Ms. Ishigami and was in class five with Tokori.

Karashi Yui, the second year struggling with her grades in the manga club, was the long, ebony haired girl at home ec station eleven with Fujino. The girl shared the class five homeroom with Fujino and had taken Fujino's invitation since they did sort of know each other from junior high.

Karashi had brought along Yojoumoe Saya, her usual lunch partner from class two. Yojoumoe had the strands of her raven hair painstakingly curled all the way down to her slight bosom. Yojoumoe was also from their junior high and had shared homerooms with Karashi last year. She was an excitable girl, often speaking in both of her voices. She had been curious when Satsuki would return to her poetry club, reassuring Satsuki that Kyuushutsu was well behaved.

Karashi had joined the manga club out of admiration for Tokage Hiki, another second year manga club member whom was in her homeroom again. Tokage and Fukeru, another second year manga club guy from Karashi's former homeroom, had convinced her to give it a try. The shy girl did not feel she was particularly good at it, but like Satsuki, she was frightened of being around Kyuushutsu and she was not athletic like Fujino or Himitsuen from the softball team. The only other associates from junior high she could have been with were all in the choir and she thought her main voice was awful, preferring to softly hiss her words with her second mouth.

Finished up with her work, Kurumu reached back to draw down the over door. She picked up the slotted rack which bore both pies, carefully slipping the black steel into the grooves chiseled in the sides of the oven wall. Content that she had it in place, she closed up the door.

Asuka was working on the dishes while Hazumi was still finishing with the topping of her pies. Meisai lingered next to Asuka, waiting for the blond to move aside so she could do her station's dishes.

Setting the timer, Kurumu stepped a little outside of their station to glance about the classroom. It looked like Taijin and Tokori were about at the same point as they were. The rest of the girls were already giggling and chatting, having finished their task a few minutes ago. There were still a couple faces in here that Kurumu did not have names for but they were second years. She had no idea whom that girl with the bright orange afro was at station eleven with Fujino and Karashi.

She smiled, taking note of another home ec girl whom regularly ate in class five. The indigo haired girl with wavy locks which seemed constantly in motion was Shitchi Hogo and was paired with Mizudake and Uta at station six. She had not noticed last time, but Shitchi brought her lunch to school. Shitchi lived in suite 320 beneath Kurumu due to some special arrangement she had made with the faculty. The kimono club girl had been mildly disappointed that their club president, Ms. Betsutama, had not fared better in the contest, placing sixteenth among the seniors. Fujino felt she should be thankful she had not placed twenty third like Ms. Hidaka, a senior from the archery club.

Having recently learned that class five was represented by Udetama, Kurumu had spent a few minutes talking about the finalist apparently nicknamed wild thing. Being graduates of Kabashita, most of those girls felt the ornery Udetama had no chance against Herikuda, Horie and Amatsu. They all thought Udetama was admirable but would have preferred having Negai as a finalist, since the other fencing girl was from Kabashita. They surmised Udetama got in because she stood out so much. Her speech to the students yesterday had sounded more like she was issuing a challenge, stating she had no intentions of changing her personality or appearance for their stupid votes.

Yojoumoe had been the most positive about Udetama, since she had shared Nagamushi's class seven homeroom with her last year. Negai had been their rep and they also had Kashisora and Koishitani from the softball team. Yojoumoe laughed over Negai having her hands full dealing with those three on a regular basis. She figured the hassle of dealing with them had discouraged her from being a rep again. Fujino had dismissed that, thinking it had more to do with Negai being in class ten with Hosokoun and Makenuki Ritsuki, the third ranked student among the second years.

Udetama had a cousin, Todoro Riyuu, whom had also been in class with her last year. The guy supposedly looked just like her, though much taller. Yojoumoe had listed off several other former classmates with some help from the other girls, including two Tengu guys from the outdoors club, Kusou from Shitchi's kimono club, Kusou's boyfriend and both of Fujino's archery friends, Yoshizawa and Ochiai.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?"

Kurumu blinked out of her stare, turning an apologetic smile upon Asuka.

"Nothing in particular. What about you?"

"Thinking how bored I'm going to be next weekend. I'm on the last bus out of here on Sunday."

Kurumu smiled, recalling all of the out of prefecture students would not be leaving until Sunday. There had been two routes shown, dividing things up by region. She wanted to ask Moka where the Shuzen Estate was and if she was going straight there or if she was going back to Chiba.

"You'll be on the same bus as Tsukune and Mizore."

"Yea, though I'll just hang out with Yuu and Chisa. I don't want any part of snow girl."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Satsuki, Nerume, Kakeru and Goto would all be on that bus too. Kana and Tora would be on the morning bus with Ginei which also included the stops at Okayama and Shiname. That would have been her bus if her mother had not moved away from Kengamine in Tottori.

"I find it worrisome that Ms. Shirayuki transferred to the art elective."

"It's no big deal. Tsukune gets along with her."

Hazumi frowned, leaning over the shared island which had been cleared off.

"I think you should be more cautious around that girl. She might make a move on him again."

Kurumu sighed, wishing Yukari had not told their class about Mizore's desperate actions.

"I don't think she will."

"Ms. Kurono. Do you think someone messed with Kochimaru's votes? She's been saying the past couple days that the additional fifth candidate was fixed for all the girls."

Kurumu frowned at Shinayaka, wondering why the girl was bringing this up now. While she knew the truth, the last votes had already been cast so it hardly mattered at this point.

"I'm sure Kochimaru will get many votes."

Meisai snorted, shaking her head as she worked the dishes in the sink.

"I doubt that. If a guy has an extra vote to give, he'll throw it at Kurono before any other first year."

"Yea… with only three votes to give to girls, I can't see Ms. Kochimaru picking up too many votes."

"I know I didn't vote for her. I gave two of my votes to Kurumu and Akari. My last went to Fumiyo because she's our senior."

Hazumi frowned at Asuka.

"We agreed to not talk of our votes."

Kurumu chuckled, waving her hand dismissively.

"That was what our class decided. If you want to share now, you can."

"I hope you don't mind that I did not vote for you, Ms. Kurono. Like Asuka, I voted for Ms. Horie and Ms. Uchikawa. My last vote went to Ms. Haneru."

Kurumu shrugged indifferently. She had not picked up the girl's vote last time, so she was not surprised. Two of those girls were in track with Hazumi while the last was from Aranoiji.

"Well both Momiji and I voted for Usagi and Ashiri. We gave our last to you."

"I think you underestimate your friend."

Shinayaka shifted her hold on Sakamori, whom looked just shy of napping against her shoulder. The gyokuto smiled with a slight shake of her head.

"I don't really expect her to do well. I'm sure she'll be in the bottom five."

"Well… somebody is going to have to be in the bottom five with Chouda. There's nothing wrong with her ending up there."

"Is Chouda the senior whom everyone thinks shouldn't have gotten in?"

Kurumu nodded at Hazumi.

"She's a nice girl, but keeps a low profile. She seems a lot like Kochimaru, though not nearly as curvy."

Meisai chuckled, turning off the water and drying her hands on the towel.

"So whom did you vote for?"

"I mostly picked first years. Moka, Uchikawa and Taniguchi."

"I hear Ms. Taniguchi is really nice."

Kurumu paused, smiling at Hazumi.

"Yea. Kokoa is very attached to her. I would feel bad if I didn't vote for her."

"I think it's cool you voted for Akari. She's awesome."

"Did you vote for guys this time around?"

The blond brightened up with a wide grin.

"Yea. I voted for your Aono along with Hitomure and Gizatochi."

Meisai chuckled, leaning back against the counter. She gestured at Shinayaka.

"Those are the same three the two of us voted for. What about you, Fufi?"

"I can't say I've had any experience with those guys. I voted for Mr. Ichida, Mr. Aono and Mr. Morioka."

"I voted the same three guys. So when did you meet Ginei?"

"I spoke with him a little at the track shoot."

"I voted for Mr. Morioka."

Kurumu grinned at Sakamori, whom was nuzzling against Shinayaka's throat.

"Whom else did you vote for?"

"Mr. Aono and Satoshi. I hope Satoshi wins."

The girls giggled. Shinayaka rubbed Sakamori's back.

"She's so smitten with him."

"I'm curious why."

"I asked Yuu about it but she can't really say what might have happened."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Taijin. She and Sakamori were both in the same homeroom with Hitomure. Supposing a crush was not easily explained, Kurumu turned a smirk on Asuka.

"So you voted for Gizatochi?"

Asuka favored her with a smug grin, crossing her arms about her tiny chest.

"I did. He's way cooler than his cousin."

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"I would not turn him down if he asked me."

"That's not what I asked."

"You asked something stupid. There's no way I'm going to chase after one of the most popular seniors in the school."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Because he'll say no."

Kurumu smiled, aware that this was most likely true. Gizatochi had known about Asuka and had guessed he was the reason she had picked Yokai Academy as her high school. He had tried to discourage his cousin, Ikazuchi, from meeting Asuka. Kurumu was undecided if he should have tried harder, considering how poorly that had gone.

"I think you're selling yourself a bit short."

"I am short."

"That's not what I meant."

"I watched the game last weekend. He was way too awesome for me to dare speak to him. I'm like a nobody compared to him. I couldn't even win my own homeroom."

"A lot of people didn't win their homerooms."

"He didn't try to talk to me when I went to your baseball team interview. I think the message was rather clear that I was never going to be good enough for him."

"You shouldn't think that way, Asuka."

Asuka waved dismissively.

"It's no big deal. I'll still go to the game the day before I leave. It's not like I'll have anything better to do."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over the other girls. Both Aranoiji and Aserutani had two bus trips scheduled for Friday. Aranoiji was right after Itoigawa while Aserutani would be after dinner.

"Will you get to see the game, Hinoko?"

Sakamori sighed, pulling her head off Shinayaka so she could shake it sadly.

"No. My bus leaves the same time the game starts."

"You poor thing."

"We should hook Yuu up with someone."

Kurumu frowned at the random suggestion.

"Why?"

"Because she needs a boyfriend. I thought that would be obvious."

"I suppose. Does she have anybody in mind?"

"Of course she doesn't. She thinks she's too tall and too fat to be loved. She's a hopeless idiot."

"What about the guys she voted for?"

"I'm sure she voted the same guys I did because she had no opinion over it. For some reason we thought we would get four votes. I was planning to throw a vote at that Voice fellow."

"Why him?"

"Why not?"

Kurumu paused, wondering whom she would have given a fourth vote to if she had another one. It did not take too long to decide it would be Hitomure. While Tashikana was amicable, she still felt he was a bastard for what he did to Lady Hineri and that Kunahiyo girl from the fashion club. Kaneshiro was annoying and the way Gizatochi dismissed the notion of giving Asuka a chance bothered her. The rest of the guys she barely knew enough about to seriously consider them. Shiname would have been cool.

"Do you guys know any basketball players?"

Hazumi shrugged at Asuka.

"There's Mr. Hatahana, though he isn't taller than Ms. Taijin."

"That's not remotely helpful."

"There's that Shuryou guy from Tokamachi that Ginei told me about. I've never met the guy so I can't say if he's taller or not. I also know the basketball team captain is Bakugen Akaru from Tochimoeru. One of Kokoa's friends told me a little bit about him."

"Weren't both of those guys nominees?"

"Yea. There's also Munemoshi, a first year from the basketball team. I've met him. He lives on the same floor as Tsukune. He's so tall he has to duck when he goes through doorways."

Sakamori giggled.

"Munemoshi is in our class. He's so big."

"If you want nominees that are tall and big, why don't you set her up with that Hisahito guy? It said he was the starting center, so that means he's probably taller than Munemoshi."

Shinayaka frowned at Meisai's mischievous grin.

"I remember you showing me that guy. He was ugly."

"You know what you should do? You should have Yuu and me help you do an article for the basketball team. We can do it after the exams."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't think I can arrange that on such short notice. Maybe next term."

"You better let us help. I'm serious."

"I'll be sure to let you know."

* * *

Kurumu owed Asuka an apology. If she had stopped to think about it, she would have realized the young men from the Judo team could have potentially fulfilled Asuka's criteria for Taijin. In Kurumu's defense, Aku was only about Ginei's height and she had not technically met Kitayama. She had expected a bunch of overweight men. These guys were muscular, with half of them looking as tall as Ushio and Tamaishi.

The judo hall was one of two buildings flanking the end of the trail which cut through the forest north of the ballfields, the other being the karate dojo. The two structures faced the empty lot where visiting teams would park their buses. A small drive winded out of the lot on the northwest side which would connect up with the main road. Kurumu had walked with her friends several times along that main road from the church parking lot all the way to the hospital parking lot on the outskirts of Mononoke. The path for the tulip filed was marked with a sign for Lover's Leap. She had seen the sign for the visiting teams before but had not known about the training halls being here.

For whatever reason, there was only one main road in Mononoke. While the paths in the town were wide enough for vehicles, most people either did not own one, or they left it parked in one of the lots which flanked the town. The town was small enough that a vehicle was not that necessary even for the teachers. A bicycle fitted with a basket would suffice for the longer distances.

Kurumu sighed, tapping her mechanical pencil against her notebook. She had a fresh sheet of paper with the three names of the first years already written down. It looked like Kamitsuku was finished, since he was joking with Aku and Tsukune while the judo club guys were dispersing. They had decided to take care of the photos first so that the guys could leave after their interviews were complete.

There was not that much to this hall. It was an open, rectangular space with a double door entryway which faced the lot. There were several large windows on the north and south sides, which had the shades drawn up to allow the afternoon light in. There were adjacent rooms on each side, possibly big enough for a private training room, though it could also be an office or bathroom. They might have plumbing out here. Good thing she had went after home ec as she was not planning to find out.

There were fourteen guys, including Mr. Ochi Genji. She figured if she took five to ten minutes on each of them, she could have this wrapped up in less than two hours. With a glance at her watch, she noted it was about a quarter to six. She had already asked Tora to pass the message on to Moka that she would not be home in time to serve them dinner tonight. She hoped Kokoa would not dare fuss over that.

The tall, stocky and muscular instructor made his way over to her while his club members talked among themselves. The man had shaved his head though a dark stubble remained. His reddish eyes had a slight glimmer to them as he regarded her.

"I believe we are ready, Ms. Kurono. I want to thank you for your consideration and time. I did try to encourage the boys to wait till next Wednesday or Thursday, but they were adamant that this be done before exams."

"I don't mind, Mr. Ochi."

"Is there any particular way you would like to do this?"

"I'm fine with starting with Tanboshi and Yamazaru. I know both of them pretty well so they should be the fastest."

"Fair enough. I will send them over and have the rest of the boys busy themselves with practice. If things become too noisy, you are more than welcome to use my office."

Mr. Ochi gestured at one of the doors off to her left.

"I might stand over there anyways. I don't want to be in the way."

"Do not worry over that, Ms. Kurono. We would not be practicing at all if not for this."

Kurumu smiled, nodding to him. He turned about to fetch the two young men she had requested as she wandered off to the north east corner of the room. She doubted she would need to use the office, leaning back against the wall as she regarded the boys. The coach was pairing the boys up as Aku headed in her direction with Tsukune and Kamitsuku. They were all chuckling over something.

Yamazaru Niku was from Nekonome's homeroom. She had always known he was a big guy, but he was not as tall as Ushio or Tamaishi. While he might outweigh those two, he was nothing near the girth of Hedoyami, which sort of made him a forgettable character in the class despite spending the whole term behind Suzume. He had been one of the few to attend remedial classes on Saturdays with her before the midterms. As far as she knew, scores had improved enough that those classes had been discontinued.

"So, I hear you wanted to do me first. That's awesome. I've never wanted to experience sloppy seconds."

Kurumu frowned at Aku as Kamitsuku chuckled. Tsukune sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't listen to him."

Tsukune strolled over to turn about and lean back against the wall on her right. Kamitsuku was fiddling with his camera while he smirked, moving over to stand on Tsukune's other side. Aku crossed his arms about his burly chest as Yamazaru joined them. The tall guy brushed a stringy, black lock behind his ear.

"So how long will this take?"

"I'm thinking five to ten minutes per guy."

"Fat chance any of us last that long. Two to three minutes, tops."

Kamitsuku snickered at Aku as Tsukune shook his head.

"Just answer her questions, moron."

Kurumu nodded, certain she was not understanding the joke. It would be nice if she could wrap things up that fast but she knew that was unlikely.

"When I run out of things to ask, I'll have you guys go fetch the next group. I figure I can handle three guys at a time."

Kamitsuku continued to snicker for some reason as Aku smirked at Tsukune.

"Your girl is something else."

"Shut up."

Kurumu frowned as she scrawled down Aku's homeroom to be class seven with Kana. She already knew he had the shop elective and was from the Yuzawa district. His older brother was a senior starter on the soccer team. He did not have a girlfriend and he did not have any crushes.

"All right, Aku. You probably will be the quickest one."

"I feel like I should be insulted."

"You should be."

"Yea, well… what sort of plans for the future might you have?"

"Hopefully something that involves having sex with a woman."

Kurumu smirked.

"Can we stick to answers that we could publish?"

"Sure. I'm just a little nervous. It's my first time."

"Nothing to be nervous about. I've done this enough to know what I want from you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kurumu frowned at the playfulness of that remark.

"Okay... plans for the future."

"None really. If I do well enough, I might give college a try. It's too early to tell. I'll just focus on finishing high school and maybe getting a girlfriend."

"And you don't have any particular girl in mind."

"Not really. I've had a few cross my mind, but nothing serious. I don't want to narrow down my options since that's what causes obsession."

Kurumu nodded, thinking that was a good thing to put in the article. It was a mature sentiment she hoped other boys would take note of.

"I know from the Yuzawa district… town… whatever. I heard from Ms. Ninomiya of the tennis team that the junior high there is in Akichi. Did you live there?"

"I do not. The Yuzawa district is kind of like Tsunan. There's a community with the junior high, but it's not the only community. There's like a dozen little villages scattered about the countryside. There's nobody my age in my village. My brother is the closest person to my age. There's a little girl about eight years old whom has a three year old brother. None of the other families have kids, most being too old."

"Won't your village die out?"

"Maybe. I haven't really thought that much about it. I doubt my brother has any intentions of returning to the country. He was annoyed that their season ended, forcing him to go home."

"You have a Friday bus, right?"

"Mhm. Last one which rolls out at ten."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over at Kamitsuku.

"And Itoigawa is the first one, leaving at three."

"Lucky me."

Kurumu grinned, turning her attention on Yamazaru.

"So… Yamazaru. I didn't realize you were in judo until last week."

Yamazaru chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Any particular reason why you joined?"

Yamazaru turned, pointing at the group of boys.

"I know Miyagi from junior high. He was my senior along with Mr. Daisen and Mr. Anko."

Kurumu smiled, having no clue whom the first two were. Anko Kage was the shortest guy of the group with his obsidian locks drawn back in a tight top knot.

"Where did you go to junior high?"

"Technically the school in Touboe, though it's quite some distance from that village."

Kurumu frowned at the unfamiliar name.

"I haven't heard of that one before. What village are you from?"

"Chouten."

Kurumu sighed.

"I haven't heard of that one either."

"But you interviewed Ms. Hashimoto, right?"

Kurumu paused, recalling that was one of the track girls from home ec station four. She had done those interviews a long time ago.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten about where she was from. Could you help me out a little? I'm an out of prefecture, so I don't have a clue where Touboe or Chouten are."

Yamazaru pondered her request.

"Don't really know. Know the junior high was pretty far south of Chouten. Can't say where Touboe is. Never been there. Know it was close to the junior high."

Kurumu glanced at Aku, whom chuckled and shrugged.

"Don't look to me. I barely know the two seniors from Yuzawa here, let alone any of these other guys."

"I guess I can ask the seniors later. What elective did you take?"

"Shop."

She probably could have guessed that.

"Future plans?"

"Haven't thought about it."

"Any girls you might be interested in?"

Yamazaru chortled, shaking his head. Kurumu sighed.

"I guess that's normal. The first years rarely have those answers. I remember Aku here has a September birthday. What day was that?"

"The eleventh."

"And you?"

"August sixteenth."

Kurumu smirked. It was always weird to find out she was older than some of these big guys. She recalled being a couple months older than Tamaishi.

"Okay. At this point I usually ask things like what your goals in club might be and what your favorite things are. Feel free to say anything you want seen in the article."

This was the part of the interview she could never fully estimate. Some people would share a lot and some would leave this whole section blank. Kurumu never really bothered remembering these little facts, thinking these were good things to know for a potential lover. Yaisoku had been the first person ever to throw her favorite memory in this spot. It had been a pretty cool addition, but not something any of the other girls had shown an interest in doing. She doubted any guys would want her to publish anything that betrayed moments of weakness and insecurity.

Aku had a couple things to add but Yamazaru was an empty page. She prompted him twice on things Aku had offered, but the guy did not seem that interested in the interview. He did have a slight lick of desire, guessing he was admiring her curves from above. As this was a fitted blouse, the shirt was able to be fully buttoned up beneath her sweater, denying any glimpse of cleavage he might be hoping for.

Kurumu smiled, looking up from the notebook.

"If you have nothing else to add, Yamazaru, perhaps you could share the full names of your seniors."

"Sure. Miyagi Koishi. Mr. Daisen Daichi. Mr. Anko Kage."

Kurumu flipped the sheet to scrawl down the three names. She had seen Anko's name before. The others she was making a guess at. She held the notebook up to the guy.

"Does this look right?"

He nodded. Kurumu smiled, bringing the notebook back to rest against her breasts. Usually Tora would confirm correct spellings by referencing the student registry for her, but Tora had suggested yesterday that it might be best if Kurumu did that during her interviews from here on out.

"Could you send those three over? I'll be doing them next."

Yamazaru nodded again, stalking off to collect his seniors. Aku chuckled, placing his hands behind his head as he turned to lean against the wall on her left. Across the hall two pairs of young men were sparring with the coach and another tall man serving as referees for the matches.

"I guess I should be proud of myself. I lasted more than fifteen minutes."

Kurumu glanced at her watch, noting it was about five after six. She had no idea when they had started.

"Should you go join your club?"

Aku let out an indecisive sound as one of the matches was halted. One of those massive guys bowed slightly to the taller one. He had spiky, black hair which was too short to threaten his eyes or ears. He started over towards them. In a moment Anko and another guy about the size of Yamazaru joined his steady march in their direction.

"I suppose I should. They might fuss if I don't."

"See you soon, Aku."

Aku snorted at Tsukune, pushing off the wall and walking away. He favored the trio a slight wave as he passed them. None of the boys responded in turn, stoically advancing till they came to a gruff halt before Kurumu. It was kind of intimidating the way the big guy crossed his massive arms about his barrel chest.

"Um… yes. I believe I was going to start with Miyagi Koishi."

The shorter of the large guys nodded. His shale locks were swept over his eyes, hiding them.

"I understand that you are from Chouten. Yamazaru was unable to give me an idea on where that was."

"It's up in the mountains on the border of the Yamagata prefecture."

Kurumu smiled up at the large Daisen whom had answered in his deep, bellowing voice. She wished she had a better idea where that could be but figured that ruled out the southern half of Niigata since she knew Yamagata was to the north. A good part of it was also to the east, since she understood Hateshinai was technically in Yamagata being on the border between Tainai and Oguni.

"And what class are you in, Mr. Miyagi?"

"Class ten."

Kurumu smiled at his rich voice, having learned a little about class ten today.

"Which elective did you pick?"

"I'm in the construction trades course."

"And your birthday."

He frowned.

"What for?"

"I often include it. I don't have to if you don't want to."

"May twenty third."

"Plans for the future?"

"I think it would be fun working construction."

"Do you have a girlfriend? Love interest?"

The guy shook his head solemnly. Kurumu tapped her pencil against the large space remaining next to his name. She supposed she had covered all the basic facts for him already.

"Okay. Before you get too excited and explain all your hopes and dreams to me, I'm going to ask Mr. Daisen these same questions."

Tsukune chuckled as the two large men stood over them impassively. His chuckle quickly died out nervously as it was a little unsettling since she could not even see Miyagi's eyes.

"What class are you from, Mr. Daisen?"

"Class one."

"Genzaimuta's class. Do you have an opinion of her?"

"No."

"Elective?"

"I'm also in the construction trades course. I'm not as inclined to pursue it as a career though. I'm looking forward to the mechanics class next year, since I would like to work on cars."

Kurumu forced a smile. Daisen was intimidating. He was huge. He might not be as tall as Munemoshi, but he was thick. He had the look of a guy capable of crushing a girl in his arms. She wished he would at least attempt to crack a smile because it frightened her a little.

"Birthday?"

"July twenty first."

Kurumu scribbled down the date and paused. She frowned at Tsukune, whom smiled with a slight nod.

"That's today."

"It is."

Kurumu giggled nervously.

"Well… happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Kurumu smiled, gesturing at the group with her mechanical pencil.

"Have you told your club?"

"They know about it."

"Anything planned for it?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do not."

"Any girls you are interested in?"

"None that I would admit to."

Kurumu had to laugh at that.

"Fair enough. Don't either of you run off yet. I have to go over these things with Mr. Anko and then we shall open things up for anything you might want to go in your interview for the article."

Daisen nodded, stepping slightly aside though it was not needed. Anko was standing comfortably in a spot across from Kamitsuku. His arms were crossed as he regarded the wall with disinterest. His top knot was held in place with a crimson band. His bangs fell across his bushy eyebrows.

"So which class are you from, Mr. Anko?"

"Isn't this a bit repetitive?"

"Well… I like to put the same things in everyone's interviews."

"I was nominated for the senior class four. You could get most of the things you are about to ask in that booklet your club provided."

"The fashion and manga clubs handled that. All we did was help staple a few of them together."

"If you read my profile, you would know that I'm from Touboe. Perhaps you will be more agreeable to write what I wanted to say about those self-important bigots whom run that miserable place."

"I don't follow."

"Did you know that the junior high is a five hour walk through the wilderness from Touboe? The gnome elders refused to build the thing any closer. It was impossible to make that commute on a daily basis."

"It always made sense to have the junior high provided student housing."

Anko scowled at Daisen, clearly undaunted by their height difference. Anko might be shorter than Moka.

"The only reason why the elders agreed to do it was because Fairy Tale threatened to shut down their junior high. Your village had to travel all the way to Atsuen, which did not have enough student housing to handle all the communities scattered throughout the Murakami region."

Kurumu smiled placatingly.

"Maybe the junior high in Touboe was too small?"

"Even if it was, they could have expanded it instead of building a whole new one way out of our territory. This was clearly done because those old bastards think they're better than all other races. They didn't want to dirty our village by letting other races live there, even temporarily as students."

Kurumu shrugged, unsure if she should mention this sort of stuff. Having recently learned that Umishiro in Itoigawa was an exclusive community, she was not that surprised to hear about another. She mildly wondered if any of the three salamander villages she knew about were exclusive. She knew for a fact Tochimoeru in the Sanjo area was not, but Moegara in the Sekikawa area sounded rather small. There was also that out of prefecture one by Aga that the softball seniors came from.

"So… you're a gnome."

"I am. What of it?"

"I thought all gnomes have glasses."

"We don't have to wear glasses. Many do, but it's not like you need perfect vision to get most things done. Glasses would only get in the way of my judo."

"Don't you have a sister in class four?"

Anko scowled at Tsukune, whom smiled nervously.

"The rep for class four is a short girl about Kurumu's height with black pigtails. Her name is Anko Kaori."

"Yes. That is my sister. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I'm sure he was just noticing a connection, Mr. Anko. I doubt Tsukune has any other reason to bring her up as he's never mentioned her to me before."

Anko huffed, turning his bronze eyes upon her. She cautiously glanced aside before their gazes met.

"So what else do you need?"

"Well… I know the booklets did not have birthdays."

"January tenth."

"Girlfriend?"

"Girls seem to have an issue dating a guy whom is both short and not of their race."

"You aren't interested in any gnome girls?"

"Most of the gnome girls at Yokai are from Touboe. I have no interest in chasing one of them."

Kurumu's thoughts drifted to Fukai, whom she knew was from Gosen.

"What about other gnomes?"

"Are we done yet?"

Kurumu smiled, supposing she could find out his plans for the future and elective from the booklet.

"I think that covers most of it. Do you guys have anything else you want to include in your interviews? Like favorite things, any traits which sets you apart from other guys, goals in the judo club."

"I plan to win all my matches for the team."

Kurumu smiled up at Daisen.

"That's nice. I don't actually know a lot about competitive judo."

"It's not that hard to understand. The person whom first scores two points in a fifteen minute match wins. Points are given for throwing your opponent on their back, pinning them on their back for twenty seconds, or by submission."

"So it's an individual sport?"

"Mostly. A meet between schools is a series of individual matches. At least five matches must be held for the meet to be concluded satisfactorily. The school with the most individual victories wins the meet."

Anko huffed.

"Matches are only valid if both participants are in the same weight class. Half of these guys are in the hundred twenty plus category. The categories are fifteen kilos each. I'm in the sixty one to seventy five weight class with Takafumi, Nishida and Sakakihara. Tanboshi is in the ninety one to hundred five class."

Kurumu grinned, glancing at Kamitsuku and Tsukune.

"What weight class would you two be in?"

Tsukune chuckled sheepishly.

"Whatever class is under sixty."

"You need to bulk up, man. I'd at least be in the same category as Mr. Anko."

Daisen chuckled warmly for the first time.

"It amuses me to think Mr. Rikishi was bested by a man under sixty kilos."

"Rikishi?"

"Rikishi Chousei. He calls himself the Chopper. He took over the wrestling club this year."

Tsukune managed a smile.

"I do hope he is doing well."

Daisen glanced at Miyagi. Both guys chuckled.

"That troublemaker deserves some grief. Coach kicked him out before the start of last season because he kept bullying Miyagi and the other first years. Left me alone because I wouldn't be cowed."

"You're not that much shorter than him. And you outweighed him."

Kurumu smiled. She had not been involved in Tsukune's altercation with Rikishi. At that time she had her hands full with her choir article.

"Are you in the hundred twenty plus category?"

Miyagi shook his head.

"Both Yamazaru and I are trying to stay below the hundred twenty mark. It helps to have competitors in different weight classes to match against other schools."

"I've been trying to get over the seventy five mark. We don't have anybody in that weight class."

Kurumu grinned, jotting down all this relevant information about judo.

"I heard that your meets don't count towards your eligibility to participate in regionals."

"That is correct. The meets are to test our skills against our opponents. It helps coach decide whom he should use in the regionals."

"But you can't really stick with five since some schools might not have opponents for our best five. Smaller schools like Toutoi Technical might only have guys in the hundred twenty plus class. Every man in this club has to work hard as you never know when you might be needed."

Daisen chuckled.

"And none of us should forget that this is still an individual sport. While the meets don't allow for much time for individual matches not counting to the team score, we do try to have a few if we can. You can only learn so much sparring against your teammates."

Anko nodded, notably relaxed in this direction of conversation.

"Yea. The individual tournament at regionals is just as important as the team tournament."

"When is your regionals?"

"That will be hosted by Shimote Technical on October first and second. The team matches are held on the first while the tournament for individuals is held on the second. The winner of each weight class will advance to nationals."

"And that's a free for all. I had to eliminate Nishida last year."

Daisen grinned.

"Anko did very well. He was a semifinalist for his weight class."

Kurumu smiled, thinking she should put down their weight classes since it felt so relevant for this club.

"Could you tell me the full names of those three guys in your weight class?"

"Nishida Kota, Sakakihara Inoji and Zentarou Takafumi."

"When we wrap up here, I want you to send those three over."

"Is there anything else you need from us?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I recall Aku was a little worried we would not get this article out before your season started. I don't think it will be a concern, but I would like to know when it starts."

"Our first meet is on September fourth and we travel to Ishou Academy to compete against them and Sekisei High. We host a meet here on the eighteenth against Imoshinai Institute and Nakamune Center."

Kurumu smiled, thinking that was all the general information she required about the sport.

"Okay. But seriously guys. You can also have me write some stuff about what you like. It's your birthday. What sort of things would you like to do?"

Daisen smiled warmly.

"I will celebrate my birthday the Sunday after we go home. There's no need to impose on my club."

"You have to let me write something for you guys. I can't have every member of your club acting like nobody would want to know about your favorite things."

Daisen glanced at Miyagi.

"I suppose I could humor you."

Kurumu smiled as she listened to Daisen list off a few random things about himself. She had a sneaking suspicion that he had a girl in mind when he was sharing some of these things. Miyagi would sometimes offer a comment about himself while Anko pretty much brushed the whole thing off.

"Kurumu. Time?"

Kurumu glanced at her watch wrapped about her wrist with the white leather band, noting she had let this interview slip past six thirty. She brought the notebook up to her breasts and smiled apologetically to Anko, certain he was the most annoyed with her.

"If you could go fetch those three we talked about earlier, I would appreciate it."

"Finally."

Daisen chuckled and Miyagi grinned.

"It has been a pleasure, Ms. Kurono."

The trio stalked off with Anko in the lead. Aku was squaring off against some copper haired guy with the tall man she assumed to be the captain watching over them. Aku's opponent's locks were messy with a slight curl to their ends. While they were about the same height, Aku was thicker than this guy.

The other match going on was between two guys with glossy black hair and cowlicks. One was slightly taller than the other but it looked like the shorter one had the advantage. He hip tossed the taller boy when Anko addressed the coach refereeing the match.

"Do you need any help?"

"Not really."

Tsukune sighed, reaching over to tousle her hair.

"It's kind of boring having nothing to do."

"You could go home with Kamitsuku if you want."

"That would defeat my whole purpose of having come here in the first place."

"Oh? What are you plotting?"

"Since we don't seem to have a certain snow girl around, I was thinking of a few things."

She grinned, able to feel what he had in mind.

"I might be able to spend a little time after dinner studying with you."

Kamitsuku chuckled, shaking his head.

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

Kurumu held a hand up to them as a trio of boys arrived. It turned out the three she had requested were the three that had been sparring. She supposed that made some sense since there was little reason to have people practice outside their weight class. Tanboshi was about the same height as the tall copper haired guy, so even if their weight was off, their reach was about the same. These other two boys were about the same height as Tsukune.

"You requested us, Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu smiled, lowering her notebook as she regarded the taller of the boys with the glossy black hair.

"Which one are you?"

"Zentarou Takafumi. Coach wanted me to let you know that we will be leaving at seven."

"Should I hurry through these?"

Zentarou smiled with a glint in his citrine eyes.

"I think any guys you haven't finished with will stick around. I think he just wants you to know that if you see half of us leaving, you shouldn't worry about it."

Kurumu nodded, thinking she could easily finish this group and the next before seven if she was more mindful of the time. Grinning, she held the notebook out to them.

"Just want to make sure I have your names written down properly. I know spellings can differ."

Zentarou took the notebook from her, gesturing for the pencil. He rubbed out something, making the correction. He then went down the page and did the same for another.

"Nishida Kota is my cousin. We both live in Aserutani."

He grinned, handing back the notebook. Kurumu turned the notebook over, noting he had corrected both first names for her. Kota was using the kanji for thick tiger. That was cute. Takafumi was using the kanji for precious sentence? That was strange but it did look better than the kana she had written it in.

"You live in the village proper?"

"We do. I'm a year older than him."

"But he sucks at Judo."

Nishida had amethyst eyes and a smug grin. Their facial features were similar, which was expected between cousins.

"So you're one of the seniors?"

It was not much of a question since Kurumu had been told by Aku that there was only three first years and she knew all three of them.

"What class are you in?"

"I'm from class five."

"Elective?"

"I'm in the mechanics class. My cousin is in the construction trades. It's some pretty cool shit they let us do here. I don't know if any other academy offers these things."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Nishida.

"So what class are you in?"

"Class nine."

"Do either of you have a girlfriend?"

Nishida shook his head.

"Naw. I did try dating the younger Samurakami sister last year but we ended up going back to friends."

Kurumu nodded, recalling the two sisters from track lived in the suites together despite one of them being a second year.

"Do the two of you live together in the suites?"

"Hell no. You couldn't pay me to live with this guy."

"Do you live with Mr. Anko?"

"Anko lives by himself in 614. Our captain Tomohito lives with Motoharu in 613. I'm paired up with Hashimori in 615. He's not in the judo club but he grew up in Aserutani with us."

Kurumu nodded, aware that it was common for the athletic teams to live somewhat close to each other. She flipped her sheet back to add Anko's suite number to his profile.

"So you don't have any love interests?"

Zentarou shrugged.

"Not really. Sure, there are several attractive girls from our home town here but they're not likely to change their opinions on us."

"The only other tanuki girls are from Aranoiji, which is not really a place you want to settle down in."

"No kidding. I wouldn't want to live under the thumb of the kitsune. It's much better in Aserutani."

"Did you know Komeichi is the daughter of our mayor?"

"The student council secretary?"

"Yep. That's the biggest reason why she didn't scurry off to Mimori. Then again, most of our race don't want anything to do with that school. Our teachers encouraged most of our classmates to avoid it."

Kurumu thought about Kochimaru and how she had been discouraged from attending Mimori.

"So you guys might know Kochimaru and the Takeuchi twins."

The two chuckled, sharing a glance.

"Yea. Those twins are a bunch of trouble."

"I voted for that Kochimaru girl. I've never met her, but I can't let a Tsunan girl down."

"I'm sure she wanted to talk about the twins."

Zentarou smirked.

"You wanted to talk about the twins. This brat is girl crazy. Before his thing with Atae, he was dating Shinko from the softball team in junior high. He was so pushy with her, taking her virginity and bragging about it afterwards. She won't speak to him anymore."

"It wasn't bragging. I told Atae about it and the girls passed that around on their own."

"Doesn't change the fact that you've always been a womanizer."

"I can't help it that girls like talking to me. It's the gift of gab."

"You're always flirting."

"You should try it out."

"No thanks. I'm moving out the moment I graduate. Going to live with our uncle in Kemonohana."

Kurumu frowned.

"Where is that?"

"That's in the north end of the Ibaraki prefecture in the Kitaibaraki area."

Kurumu nodded, figuring she could put that down as his plans for the future.

"What do you plan to do there?"

"I don't know. It's a lot closer to Tokyo so I can probably find work there if I'm willing to commute."

"Any careers in mind?"

Zentarou laughed, shaking his head.

"Not a clue. I might just work for my Uncle until I figure that out. He runs a flower shop there."

Kurumu giggled, thinking it odd that a judo club guy would end up working a flower shop. Smiling she turned her attention back to the younger cousin.

"Do you have any plans for your future?"

"Male escort."

Kurumu smirked as the guy was slugged by his cousin.

"Serious plans?"

"Not really. I'm not dying to get out of Niigata like Takafumi. I'd be cool with settling down with one of the girls from Aserutani, if they ever get over themselves and see what a great guy I am."

"Maybe you should try repairing things with Ms. Shinko."

Kurumu honestly could not remember the girl's surname. The Takeuchi twins had been with her on the day she did the softball team interview. Either Kiki or Tora had done her interview.

"I think I'd have a better chance convincing a girl to leave Aranoiji. Both Ms. Yamakusa and Ms. Araiguma are pretty."

"I'm telling you. He's a man whore."

Kurumu perked up at the familiar name of the second year from gymnastics. She smiled at Zentarou.

"He sounds like our senior. I think he knows every okami girl in the school."

"It's the smart thing to do."

Kurumu noted she had plenty of things for these two but had not addressed the copper haired guy.

"Mr. Sakakihara Inoji. I'm sorry we've kind of been ignoring you."

The young man chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. He had pale green eyes and a ruddy complexion. Dark freckles dotted his nose and cheeks.

"It's not like I'm in a hurry to be somewhere."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a second year in class five."

"I just had lunch today with several girls from your class. I'm guessing you're not from the junior high in Kabashita as they did not mention you."

"I attended the school in Atsuen, though I don't live there."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over at the guys sparring.

"So you must know Kitayama."

"I do. We also have the older Hazama brother, Masaru, in here. You interviewed his younger brother with the baseball team."

Kurumu grinned, recalling the big guy from Kokoa's homeroom. The guy had been pretty quiet during the interview, though not nearly as quiet as Fukuyoka whom had gotten nominated. Neither boy had said anything about family, but it was not like she pushed that issue.

Now that it had been mentioned, Kurumu easily spotted the Hazama brother sparring against a large guy with a moldy green, cotton like afro. Both young men were large and wide, easily having to be in the hundred twenty plus weight class. Like his younger brother, Hazama had ginger hair which was short and curly. He also had the same broad nose and wide jaw, though his nostrils and ears were not pierced.

"Who is the big guy he is facing off against?"

"That's Mizuno Ganjou. He's in my homeroom."

"I think that was the last name I didn't have."

"You're welcome."

"When I finish with you guys, could one of you send those two and Kitayama my direction?"

"Sure thing."

Kurumu smiled at Sakakihara. She flipped the sheet over to scrawl down the names for the next group, already familiar with Hazama and Kitayama. Once finished, she turned the page back.

"What elective are you taking, Mr. Sakakihara?"

"I'm in the computer program."

"Really? You're the first one that stays in the school building for your elective."

"I know both Hazama and Mizuno are in the construction trades course with Daisen."

Zentarou chuckled.

"Yea. Tomohito is in my mechanics class and Motoharu has it the next period since he's in class seven."

"Well… I should avoid wandering off subject if I want to get this done quickly. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I guess I do."

Kurumu arched her eyebrow at that, noting the other two judo club guys were similarly intrigued.

"You guess?"

"I think I'm dating Maya. I've known her since our first year in junior high. We usually hang out together with friends, but these past couple months, she's had me alone with her at least once or twice a week."

"Is this something I could write in your profile?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'd rather you say I was than claim I'm single."

Kurumu smiled, guessing it might be best for her to leave it out.

"So whom is Maya?"

"Tachioujou Maya. She's in track and got nominated for class one, though I guess that isn't too surprising since they only have eight girls in there."

She knew the class one group for the second years was small. Three of them were from track with three more from her home ec class at station one. None had really stood out, including Genzaimuta.

"Have you kissed her?"

Sakakihara grinned.

"She kissed me once. I wasn't sure how to respond to it, but we've held hands every outing since."

Aware that the nekomusume girl whom lived downstairs was one of those class one track girls, Kurumu almost asked what color of hair Tachioujou had since one of the other two had very black hair. Then she remembered she had a booklet with Tachioujou's picture.

"Well… I don't know if we have gym again but I could check with her how she feels about it."

"Sure. I'm fine either way."

Kurumu smiled, tapping her pencil against her notebook.

"Any plans for the future?"

"Celebrating Maya's birthday this weekend. She turns seventeen on the twenty fifth."

Kurumu grinned, looking at the other two guys.

"That's right. I didn't ask for the birthdays of you two."

The cousins exchanged a glance, the younger one smirking.

"I'll say it before this guy smarts off. Mine is the first of April and I am already eighteen."

"Unlike this April fool, mine falls on a normal day. It's the twentieth of November."

"Do you have anything planned for your girlfriend's birthday?"

"I think we're just hanging out with friends on Sunday."

"What about your birthday?"

"That was June eighteenth, the day she kissed me."

Kurumu glanced at Tsukune, smiling slightly. She had done a lot more than a simple kiss for his birthday. She could tell by his grin that he was thinking the same.

"Any long term plans?"

"We're both thinking about college. Ibaraki University has a decent Computer Science program."

"Oh? So are you going to be with Zentarou?"

Sakakihara chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ibaraki University is not that close to where he is talking about. And I think you forgot I'm a second year. He's going to be gone long before I graduate."

Kurumu smiled, having reacted to the name without thinking.

"I guess that covers the basics. At this point, feel free to add anything else you guys might think of. This is usually where I get stuff like favorite foods and whatnot."

This group was much livelier than the last one. The two tanuki boys were glib about their favorite things and preferences. They wandered off on topics about music, video games and movies which ended up engaging Tsukune and Kamitsuku. If it had not been for Anko shouting out at them before leaving, she would have let these guys talk forever.

Kurumu smiled sheepishly at Tsukune, noting it was five after seven. He chuckled, shaking his head as Sakakihara walked over to fetch the three guys she had wanted next. The cousins took off with the rest of the club whom were heading out. With club practice concluded, Aku was chatting with the seniors while putting away the equipment.

"At this rate, we'll be lucky to make it in time for dinner."

Kurumu pouted at Kamitsuku.

"I'm sorry. But you guys were just as bad."

"I was bored. I'm thinking it might be better if Tsukune and I hang out with Aku instead. It might make things go faster and we can actually chat without delaying you."

Kurumu smiled, noting Sakakihara had gathered up the three guys and was heading back over.

"I'd rather you guys stay here."

"You won't have any time to study with Tsukune if this takes too long."

Kurumu smirked at him.

"I'm in no hurry to study."

"I present to you the next group."

Sakakihara grinned as he arrived with the trio of tall, massive guys. Kitayama Renga was from Moka's new homeroom and was in the shop class. She had already taken the notes for the electives these guys were in and which class Mizuno was in. She lacked the homeroom for Hazama.

"Thank you, Mr. Sakakihara. I'm guessing you're taking off now."

"Yea. You have a good night."

She nodded as Sakakihara started for the door. Favoring Hazama a smile, she handed over her notebook.

"I'm sure I got the spelling right, but feel free to correct if you need to."

The big guy took the notebook and glanced it over. He showed it to the other two, both nodding at it before Hazama handed the notebook back. Mizuno sighed with a wheeze.

"How long will this take?"

"I'm sorry for the delay. We got a little carried away with our interviews."

"I'm hungry."

Kurumu giggled, supposing she could start with the chubbiest one of the group. He also happened to be the ugliest with a bulbous nose and warts all over his cheeks and neck. It was mildly uncomfortable to look at him.

"So… Mr. Mizuno. I understand you are from class five and have the construction trade elective. I'm guessing you're in the hundred twenty plus weight class. So where are you from?"

"The city."

"Which city?"

"Niigata."

Kurumu frowned. She could not recall if she had heard of anyone from the city proper before. She thought most of those kids went to Hisoshi, but felt hesitant to ask Mizuno why he was at Yokai.

"Okay. Your birthday?"

"April fourteenth."

"Plans for the future?"

"Dinner."

Kamitsuku snickered, causing her to smile.

"Anything beyond that?"

"I find it better not to look that far ahead."

"Humor me a little bit."

"Graduate high school."

Kurumu sighed, figuring he was a second year so he still had time to figure out what he wanted to do.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mizuno wheezed out a laugh, shaking his ugly head.

"Do you need anything else from me?"

Kurumu frowned, noting how blank his section was. She did have all the bare minimum facts.

"If you want to stick around, I usually ask for anything else you would want included in your interview."

"Ms. Kurono. I don't think anybody cares to read about me."

"That's not necessarily true."

"If you have nothing else, I would like to go. I'm hungry."

Kurumu smiled apologetically.

"Okay. I won't keep you."

Mizuno nodded, promptly stalking off for the door.

"If all your interviews went that quick, we'd be out of here in no time."

Kurumu smirked at Kamitsuku, shaking her head.

"Don't mind him, Ms. Kurono. Ganjou has been like that since I met him last year."

Kurumu grinned at Hazama. Like his brother, he had a gruff and curt voice. She wondered if she should mentally think of him as older Hazama or by his surname. She honestly could not remember his younger brother's first name, and it would be wrong to think of him as Hazama while regarding his older brother by his first name, Masaru. Maybe Mr. Hazama and Hazama might be okay. It was not like her paths would cross with these two on a regular basis.

"Have you known him long, Mr. Hazama?"

"We shared Mr. Gyousan's homeroom last year with Inoji. Took a lot of talking to get him to join us before the end of first term since his club kicked him out."

"What club was he in?"

"He was registered with the skating club but he never went to it."

Kurumu's eyes widened as she got a hint of what sort of true form Mizuno might have.

"I'm sorry. He probably felt uncomfortable around us."

Mr. Hazama shrugged.

"We knew Souji from the skating club, since he was part of our former homeroom. Not great what happened to him but won't hold it against either of you."

Tsukune bowed his head.

"I thank you for your understanding."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't the first altercation Souji had gotten mixed up in, though clearly turned out to be his last."

Kurumu forced a smile.

"So what homeroom are you in now?"

"I'm in class one with Daisen."

"And I've been told you share the construction trades elective with Mr. Mizuno. I know both you and Mr. Kitayama here are from Atsuen, since I'm sure you live with your brother."

Mr. Hazama chuckled, nodding his head.

"I can already tell you that I don't have a girlfriend, nor do I plan to get one. I'm sure you figured out that our way of approaching marriage is not some try it till you buy it process."

Kurumu had never heard of dating referred to like that.

"Does that mean I can assume your future plans involve finding a job in construction and having a family with a woman picked out for you?"

Mr. Hazama chuckled, glancing at Kitayama whom smiled.

"That is an accurate understanding."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"I can't imagine Ushio being like this. He's very flirtatious with me."

"Ushio? Should I be familiar with that name?"

"Burumoto. He's Makiba's cousin."

"Ah, yes. The Hokkaido boy on the soccer team. They might do things differently there."

Kurumu smiled, thinking about Ushio's cousin in her home ec class.

"I can't imagine Makiba being groomed for marriage."

Mr. Hazama grinned broadly.

"Some young women take years before making that decision. Others, like Ms. Keishutani, will make such arrangements before high school."

Kurumu nodded, aware that Makiba's friend at station thirteen from class five was planning to marry some guy whom was not from their village.

"I know I haven't been asking this of the other guys, but why did you join the judo club? You really seemed invested in it if you wanted to get Mizuno in here despite the bullying going on."

"I see Daisen or Miyagi must have mentioned Rikishi. Difficult as it was dealing with that guy, it was worth it. The former judo club captain was my senior from Atsuen. I wanted to spend more time with him before he graduated."

"And I joined because I know Mr. Hazama and his brother."

Mr. Hazama smirked at Kitayama.

"You tried to join the baseball team first."

"Yea, but they didn't have any need for me. It's better here."

"You'll have to get better or lose some weight. We didn't need a sixth member in our weight class."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at her notes.

"I think I need both of your birthdays before we move on with the extras."

"Really? You haven't asked me anything."

"Well… I know you're from class eleven, live in Atsuen and are taking shop. Do you have any different plans for the future or a girlfriend that we don't know about?"

Kitayama chuckled, shaking his shaved head.

"I suppose I don't on either account. I'm born on the twenty ninth of November."

"And mine is on June sixth."

"Okay. The only thing left is the random things you would want me to put down for your interview."

"I'm thinking food is good right now."

Kurumu frowned at Mr. Hazama.

"Are you sure? You both stayed so late that I would feel bad if you didn't give me more than that."

Mr. Hazama chuckled.

"There's honestly not that many girls of our race to impress. We tend to rely on our mothers to do all the leg work for finding suitable mates."

"My mother has a much better idea of what I need in a woman than I ever could pretend to know."

Kurumu grinned, not going to waste time arguing them into giving her more. It really was not that much different than the three guys from Atsuen on the baseball team. It seemed odd to leave the decision of whom your wife will be to your parents, but many races did.

"I guess you guys can take off."

"Thank you, Ms. Kurono."

Both big men bowed slightly, which hardly impacted how much they towered over her. She made a slight wave at them before they turned about and headed for the double door. She spied Aku across the hall with the two seniors and the coach, chatting about something. One was the huge guy Daisen had been facing off against over an hour ago. His jet black hair was styled in a simple bowl cut. The one whom she suspected was the team captain was closer to Mr. Ochi's height and had a braided rat tail that stretched down to the small of his back.

As the Atsuen guys left the dojo, Kurumu glanced at her watch to confirm it was almost seven twenty. That group had been quicker than her first. She smiled at Tsukune.

"Do you want to fetch Aku?"

"I want to do laundry together."

Kurumu smirked.

"I did my laundry last night."

"We can do my laundry tonight."

Kamitsuku snickered.

"I'll go get them before you're flirting gets out of hand."

Kurumu grinned as Kamitsuku pushed off the wall to alert her last group.

"I guess you haven't ever done laundry at my place. I could show you about the commissary."

"Is that an invitation to spend the night?"

"Mhm. So you don't need to do anything silly in the commissary while we do your laundry. There's no privacy in there."

"As long as it doesn't involve Mizore, I'm good with any time with you."

"Oh? You don't like Mizore?"

"I'm saying I would rather spend the night making love to you without an audience."

"You're saying rather bold things, Tsukune. What happened to doing laundry and studying?"

"I still plan to do that."

Kurumu smiled, noting the last group of men were making their way over to them.

"Speaking of plans, do you know what Mizore is going to do for the summer?"

"I have no idea."

"She eats her lunches with you."

"I've not thought to ask her about her summer plans."

"We probably should. You both are on the same Sunday bus. She might get a weird idea to stay with you over the summer."

Tsukune sighed.

"I hope she isn't thinking of doing that. We share that bus with Aoi. I doubt he would let her get away with that."

"I think you're relying too much on Umizake to tattle on her if she does."

Mr. Ochi chuckled with his arms about his chest.

"Not meaning to interrupt your conversation, but I would like to lock up my dojo."

Kurumu grinned, flipping the sheet in her notebook over to the final page. She had not written down any names yet though she knew the full name of the coach and scrawled it down at the bottom.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ochi. I let things get out of hand with the second and third groups."

"No worries. I'm hoping we have a good article."

"Well… every good article has to include the coach and enough information about the sport to draw interest from the readers. I'm a little curious as to why you decided to start up a Judo club."

Mr. Ochi chuckled with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"I guess I meant to ask if you were hired to start a Judo club. I know Ms. Yaisoku was not hired with the purpose of starting the tennis team. She did that on her own."

"You're talking about the 94 expansion when we were both hired on. There were a lot of ideas on how we could expand the athletics opportunities for our students. We looked at traditional sports offered at other schools first, such as Kendo, Judo and Archery."

"Archery? I thought Ms. Kurihara was the original instructor for archery."

"Sort of. The woman Ms. Amekoshi took over for ran the archery team for the first year back in 96. Ms. Kurihara took it over after that while her predecessor started up a swimming club. If she had the sort of resources Ms. Yaisoku drummed up, our school would have had a pool built next to the girls' lockers."

"So… the archery field is new?"

"Yes. That range, the kendo hall and these two dojos were all built around the same time. All were small investments in comparison to what Ms. Yaisoku required for her tennis courts, considering she wanted fencing, bleachers, special material for her courts and a concession and locker area identical to the one they had just built for the baseball team. All of our programs were ready to compete in 96."

Kurumu nodded, aware that the first season for the tennis club had been in 99.

"I know this is unrelated but why is the pool so far away from campus? That's a long hike for it to have always been there."

"I have no idea, Ms. Kurono. I'm from the class of 87 and that pool was all the way out there long before I stepped in these halls."

That meant Mr. Ochi was two years older than her mother and unlikely to know about her.

"Where are you from, Mr. Ochi?"

"I'm from the same tiny village Mr. Tomohito is from."

"And where is that?"

Aku chuckled.

"It's somewhere near Yuzawa since Mr. Tomohito is from my junior high."

"Yes. Both Ryuunosuke and myself attended the junior high in Akichi."

"I don't have your full name, Mr. Tomohito."

"Tomohito Yatarou. And this is Motoharu Ryuunosuke."

"I understand both of you are in the mechanical elective."

"That is correct."

"And I know you are from class six while Motoharu is from class seven. I was told the two of you live together."

Tomohito grinned pleasantly.

"That is also correct."

Kurumu smiled, handing her notebook over to the coach.

"Could you confirm the spellings of all the guys and the accuracy of my notes about how your judo meets are handled? Your sport is very new to me and I don't want to say something wrong."

Mr. Ochi nodded, flipping through her sheets. There was a long pause as he checked over her notes. He chuckled several times, shaking his head. He never prompted her for her pencil, handing the notebook back after some time.

"Looks like you have enough to write two articles in there."

"Better too much than too little."

"I didn't see any errors in your comments about how the meets are handled."

"Good. Are you married?"

Mr. Ochi choked out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately my parents have yet to find a suitable match for me."

"Though he's tried to woo Ms. Houkai."

Mr. Ochi grimaced at Tomohito's smirk.

"Yes. Well… she is a woman of our race."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"You realize you're older than my mother."

"I don't know your mother."

"My mother is an 89 graduate. Your race has a poor approach to finding a wife."

Mr. Ochi chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'll admit it's much easier for a woman to find a husband when it comes to our race. All she has to do is express interest and her name will get passed around quickly through Fairy Tale's network. I know some people look at Fairy Tale like their devils, but knowledge of where others of our race exist has been so beneficial to arranging marriages across the nation."

"Doesn't seem to be working for you."

Mr. Ochi sighed.

"This is why I encourage girls of our race to put their names in early to save poor wretches like myself from decades of solitude. I know my niece will be offering her name up instead of going to high school."

Kurumu grimaced, shaking her head.

"There's a terrible thing for her to do. She could still go to high school."

"There's not much reason for her to."

"You really shouldn't say that as a high school teacher. There are a lot of things she can do in high school. I know Makiba's friend, Keishutani, is still here despite being groomed for marriage."

"I've heard about that. I don't know what is going on there, but I can assure you that high school is not that necessary for a housewife."

Kurumu grimaced at the nonchalant remarks against women.

"I think you're wrong. High school is a great environment to mature as an individual. You take that away and she'll never know anything but dependence."

"You say that while standing next to your boyfriend."

"I don't have any delusions that Tsukune will be taking care of me."

"Uh… what?"

Kurumu wagged a hand at Tsukune.

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying I won't put you in a position where I'm a burden to you. I want to be able to take care of myself. I think every person should want that and I don't see how that will ever happen if you marry off a junior high girl before she even fully understands what sex is."

Mr. Ochi grinned.

"I suppose I should expect someone whom fought so hard to avoid expulsion would have an inflated sense of value to high school. I'm not saying our school doesn't serve a purpose, but it's not that relevant to girls with simple dreams of motherhood."

"Being able to take care of yourself is relevant for every individual."

"I understand that, but you seem to believe the loss of high school makes it impossible for a girl to be able to take care of another person. That makes no sense in the context that I'm literally saying these girls would drop out to have and take care of children."

Kurumu sighed, unsure if he was right or wrong. She felt annoyed that he was specifically saying this was an option to women. She doubted he would ever say this about men.

"Whatever. I need to focus on your seniors so we can all get out of here."

"Yes. That would be much appreciated."

Sighing again, Kurumu glanced over at Tomohito.

"I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend and are relying on your network to produce you a wife."

"You make it sound so bad."

"I don't know. I can't decide if it's lazy or sensible. All I know is the process comes across as empty of love and passion."

Tomohito smiled warmly.

"If I could find a young woman whom was in love with me, I'm sure I could convince her to marry me. It's not that we don't have this option. It's that there aren't many girls to pick from. My cousin, Maruyuchi Fushiko, is a second year in the choir. She plans to marry upon graduation."

Kurumu frowned, not recalling this choir girl. She had not done the interviews for the second years, but she imagined his cousin would have to be a tall girl. That felt so long ago.

"I don't see your point."

"I'm saying there's about two to three guys per girl anywhere you go. It's something in the genetics. Our male swimmers are much stronger, if you understand that."

Kurumu nodded, having no idea what swimming had to do with anything. But the gender disparity was not something new. The kirin boys from the soccer team had expressed similar distress about the dating options Yokai had available for them.

"Back to my point, Fushiko is marrying our former team captain. It was everything you are saying should be in a relationship. My uncle demanded her engagement after hearing she was already engaging in intimate activities which are supposed to be reserved for marriage."

"Well… some girls are like that."

Kurumu halfheartedly smacked Tsukune's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"I need your birthday, Mr. Tomohito."

"August ninth. It's strange to think I'll be eighteen soon and still don't have much a clue over what I should be doing this time next year."

"College?"

"I don't know if I'll pass that exam. I'll certainly try, but my family is broke. I don't think I should bother going to college when I don't have any money or any idea of what I should do with myself."

Kurumu balked at this candid admission of indecision.

"Shouldn't the captain of this club try being more of a role model?"

"I'm pretty good at judo. I need to slim down a little under one twenty so I can reprise my dominance in that weight class. I was a semifinalist last year."

"That's not the issue here."

Tomohito smiled warmly.

"There's not much else I can do. I'm not super smart. I'm sure if I worked harder, I could get better grades, but I've never cared to do something I'm not good at."

"But you have to."

"No. You have to make a living. And grades don't mean that. They're just grades. I'll find something I'm good at that I can get paid for. That's all there is to it."

Kurumu felt that was something she would say if someone scolded her over her poor test scores. It sounded wise and cool but it was just an excuse not to study. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I guess I should start asking Mr. Motoharu some questions here. May as well start with your birthday."

"April twenty second."

He had a deep voice. Like very deep and kind of sexy. She smiled slightly. It was a pity this guy looked like he could kill someone if he tripped. He was huge. She doubted she had seen anyone in school as tall as him. Tomohito, whom was probably about Ushio's height, only came up to this guy's chin.

"Any plans for the future?"

"Been thinking much on that. Can't say I have decided."

"How about a girlfriend?"

Motoharu chuckled. It was a lovely sound.

"Ryuunosuke here is a ladies man. He's friends with all the girls from Chouten."

Kurumu smiled, having not really asked Miyagi or Daisen about other kids from their village.

"Any girls in particular?"

"I haven't dated any of them but Daichi and I have good reasons not to."

Kurumu arched an eyebrow. Daisen had been evasive about having a girlfriend too.

"What might that be?"

"The Iwadake sisters are Daichi's cousins. And the Sazayama sisters are my cousins. Megumi is in choir but the other three are on the volleyball team."

"Okay. So is this some agreement not to date each other's cousins?"

"It is. But hanging out with four girls is nice. We do lots of fun things on the weekends and sometimes the other girls from our villages tag along. Those are the real ones we are trying to date, but don't be printing that. I don't want to jinx my chances."

Kurumu smiled, thinking he could have any girl with that voice if he was not the size of a bear. Taijin would be tiny compared to him.

"Here's a crazy question, but are you a giant?"

Mr. Ochi chuckled shaking his head.

"Ms. Kurono. I think I don't need to remind you not to ask for true forms."

Kurumu sighed dramatically.

"I already know what your true form is."

"That's regardless of the point."

"I'll spare everyone the headache and say that I am. The Chouten village is primarily giants."

"That's what I thought. I just have an out of prefecture friend in track whom is a giant."

Motoharu grinned, stroking his chin.

"Actually there are several giant girls on the track team. I'm sure if you looked back at your article, you would realize whom these girls are."

Kurumu smiled, already aware that Ms. Hashimoto would be one of those. She was not that curious to dig up her track article to figure out the other ones. She regarded her notebook, wondering if there were any other basic things she should add.

"Do either of you guys want to share a list of favorite things or anything else you would want to be seen in your interview?"

Tomohito smiled, shaking his head.

"I think I'm good. I know if I want any chance at passing that college exam that I need to focus my time on my studies. Of course I'll make time for judo, but I can't be chasing girls now."

Motoharu chuckled deeply.

"I wouldn't mind sharing some things, but I think most of the girls whom would date me already know everything there is to know."

"It really would not take more than ten or so minutes to flesh things out."

Motoharu regarded her with an amused look.

"I suppose I could humor you a little."

Kurumu grinned as Motoharu spoiled her a few more minutes with the sound of his voice.


	10. Popularity Contest

"Last row?"

"Sure."

Kurumu smiled as she walked to the back of the detention room with Moka on her heels. The other finalists were lined up along the wall flanking the hallway. They had encouraged the first years to grab their lunches first, since there were less of them.

Without any thought or reason, Kurumu took the last desk in the second aisle. Moka placed her tray on the desk closest to the hall. Kurumu grinned at Uchikawa whom had been behind them. The wolf girl smiled back, walking around behind her to take the other vacant desk beside Kurumu. Tsukune claimed the chair in front of her.

At the front of the room, Lady Hineri and Koike were standing by the carts with the premade lunches. They were both dressed in their gym clothes, meaning Kurumu would have her chance to talk to that guy's girlfriend today to ask about her inclusion in the judo article.

Ms. Kurihara stood beside the podium flanked by the ginger Kosai. Mikomi was on the teacher's other side behind the podium, since she was the only one tall enough to not be troubled by it. After calling out the bottom five of both genders, Mikomi had informed the remaining finalists to report to the detention room for a special lunch and final instructions.

"I'm glad they let you join us."

Tora placed her tray down on the desk in front of Moka. The brunette shrugged as she took her seat.

"I'm surprised they called for me."

"Maybe it's because you're doing the article."

Tsukune had been the only first year boy to break the top ten. Sakamori's crush, Hitomure, had racked up eight votes over a hundred for eleventh place. Since the total was close, Mikomi had also shared the ninety five votes Soratani had been given, the only second year eliminated for the guys. The other three first year guys had not had their results shared due to being well under a hundred.

"Could you not sit by me?"

"But I've always preferred to be in the back."

Uchikawa sighed as Kyuushutsu carefully set his tray down on the desk beside her. The dark haired young man was already accosted by the blond cheerleader, nuzzling against his shoulder. Kagayama had not grabbed a meal for herself.

"Shouldn't you let her eat?"

Hikari's brother had taken one of the front row seats with that other kendo guy with the sable braid. Ginei was chatting amicably with Okimune, setting his tray down in front of Tora. Mizudake was starting down the other aisle as the seniors started grabbing their meals.

"Go get your meal."

Kagayama murmured a denial as Kyuushutsu struggled to turn about and take his seat. When he lowered to sit, the blond pushed into him, nearly toppling him over the chair. Ginei was laughing as Kyuushutsu managed to keep the chair upright. With his attention shifted to balance, the blond curled up in his lap, hanging her legs off to the side.

"Looks like you have your hands full."

Kyuushutsu sighed, letting his left hand naturally rest on Kagayama's shoulder. He reached over with his free hand to drag his lunch tray closer.

"I suppose I can eat like this."

"Please save your socializing for after. I only have a few comments so this will be short."

Horie and Herikuda came down the same aisle Mizudake had as the tennis girl took her seat beside Okimune. The shadowy haired girl took the vacant seat in front of Uchikawa. Herikuda sighed, shaking her head at Kyuushutsu before settling in the chair in front of him.

The only senior eliminated in the first five had been Chouda. She was also the only finalists of the girls to not have her total announced since the rest of the girls had been over a hundred. Eleventh and twelfth had been a tie between Amatsu and Kochimaru with a hundred twenty five votes each. Kurumu was happy that the gyokuto girl had done well despite her rigged inclusion. Taniguchi had barely broken the hundred mark with three extra votes while Udetama had a surprisingly low hundred fourteen. Kurumu guessed that speech of hers might have scared off some of her voters.

The remaining seniors were taking their seats. The gorgeous Haneru was not under Kyuushutsu's spell this time and had taken a seat in front of Herikuda. The tennis captains Nagashima and Kurukaze had taken up seats in front of Mizudake and Okimune. Utsutei was placing his tray down on the vacant desk beside Nagashima behind Akegawa. The student council president was cutting behind the cherry haired second year to take the desk behind the other kendo guy.

"I will make this quick. At the start of the ceremony, Ms. Sawayaka shall start calling out the names and totals for the sixth through tenth places of both men and women. The last five will be brought up to the stage where you will be allowed to share some comments when you are called up. Please keep your words polite and respectful."

Tashikana had settled in the desk in front of Ginei while the ace pitcher, Gizatochi, had taken the desk in front of him. The last two vacant desks in the front row were being claimed by Kosai and Mikomi, whom must have been prompted by the teacher to eat.

"I will say that the ladies' race was very close with all five finalists being within fifteen votes of each other. Please keep that in mind when giving your final comments that all of you were much appreciated by your fellow students. You should be proud of yourselves and of each other."

Kurumu smirked, wishing she could see the look on Herikuda's face.

"As for the men, the final two were within a couple votes. That is all I shall say at this time and encourage you all to eat at your leisure. You have permission to be late to your next period if you so require."

Ms. Kurihara bowed slightly. Turning away she walked over to Lady Hineri and Koike, taking the meal that was handed to her.

"Is it absolutely necessary to have that girl sitting on you?"

Kyuushutsu chuckled at Herikuda's huffed remark. He was holding a morsel up to Kagayama's face, whom opened her mouth. She made soft, content sounds as she started to chew while her arms were wrapped around his torso.

"No. But she is adorable."

Haneru glanced back at them for a moment, shaking her head.

"I swear you would think she was your girlfriend."

"Kuki has always been an amorous girl. She's been like that with her actual girlfriends."

Uchikawa sighed, shaking her head at Ginei's observation.

"It's unsettling when you see him like this with other girls."

Kyuushutsu smirked, glancing at them while Kagayama happily chewed on another morsel.

"Is that jealousy?"

"Could you please not look over in this direction, Mr. Kyuushutsu? She is trying to eat her meal."

Kyuushutsu glanced away at Moka's scolding, still smirking. He fetched another chunk of rice and held it up for his enraptured girl.

"My apologies, Ms. Akashiya."

By coincidence, Moka had refreshed her immunity to Kyuushutsu this morning. Kokoa had banged on Kurumu's door until she reluctantly answered. She had not really thought about hiding Tsukune, whom had spent the night with her doing all sorts of things before finally succumbing to exhaustion. There had been no reasonable way to deny their lovemaking. Both vampire girls could smell it on her and Moka had confirmed it with a quick nip during breakfast.

"So I'm guessing you have all you need for that judo article."

Kurumu nodded at Ginei while she started on her lunch. The werewolf grinned, glancing back at Tora.

"How's that thong article coming along?"

Tora frowned as Moka blushed. The vampire shook her head, turning her attention on her meal.

"What thong article?"

"Moka and Akari were going to do some research on the benefits of wearing thongs."

"I would appreciate you not addressing me so casually?"

"Ignore him, Ms. Nazohashi. Ginei is up to his usual nonsense."

Ginei chuckled at Okimune.

"I'm a little worried how Ms. Uchikawa has been brought into his antics."

"If you take it in the context that Ginei is essentially a dog, I think you can draw reasonable conclusions about how he would want any girl to wear thongs and a skirt."

Tora frowned, glancing at Kurumu.

"Did you wear thongs to school again?"

Kurumu frowned, swallowing down her mouthful.

"Why would I be involved in this?"

"Because it seems you would be."

"I honestly don't remember the last time I wore thongs to school. I haven't worn thongs and a skirt since the last day of the field trip."

Herikuda huffed, thumbing behind her.

"I can't believe you are all discussing women's underwear in the presence of this lecher."

Kyuushutsu's attention was solely upon feeding Kagayama. The blond had her left hand free, caressing his dress shirt.

"I am completely innocent in this matter."

Kurumu grinned, shaking her head. Swallowing her food, she gestured at Tsukune with her chopsticks.

"Tsukune still has to schedule something with the cycling club. He forgot all about it."

"Yea. I need to speak with Mr. Daijou about that."

"I might be able to help with that. He's not from Morihochou but my Aunt knows him fairly well."

"Oh? Has he been around as long as Mr. Fujita?"

"No. He wasn't a teacher when she was in school. He was hired in the 94 expansion."

"You know what might be a cool article?"

Ginei grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Moka could write a piece about how her life has been these past few weeks. A heartwarming piece about the transition from model student to murderer to most popular in school."

Herikuda snorted, shaking her head.

"Don't be full of yourself. While Moka is admirable, she's not going to be in the top five."

"Are you sure about that?"

Herikuda regarded Horie's dubious expression.

"Of course."

Mizudake turned about in her seat, grinning. She wagged her chopsticks at them.

"It's pretty damn awesome. Close races are better than blowouts. So who do you think the top five are?"

Herikuda smirked, gesturing across the aisle.

"Undoubtedly Fumiyo would be within fifteen votes of me. We've always been close."

"I think Kurumu and Moka have always been close."

Kurumu smiled at Tsukune, thankful he had said something before she let her emotions talk for her. She elected to take another mouthful of food as Okimune turned slightly in her seat.

"So whom do you think finished in the top five with you, Ms. Herikuda?"

"Obviously it will be Ms. Kurukaze and the two of you. The highest place Ms. Akashiya could possibly hope for is sixth."

"Aw. You don't think I'll be in the top five?"

Herikuda frowned at the pouting Haneru.

"Honestly you could be fourth. It's so hard to say how much Kurono diminished your admirers."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"I think you grossly underestimate the first years."

"What's there to underestimate? Six of the ten finalists cut were first years and we still have nine of the ten third year finalists."

Uchikawa smiled, shaking her head.

"I guess I'm lucky to be here."

"Well... someone has to take tenth place. You're a sweetheart, but your Aunt's name is only going to carry you so far. Frankly I'm surprised Ms. Amatsu didn't do better."

Ginei chuckled.

"You should play nice with your juniors."

"Since I have no desire to get in their panties, I don't have a reason to deceive them."

Ginei clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"That display behind you must really be disturbing for you."

"Does she have a history with Mr. Kyuushutsu?"

"Thankfully I do not."

"Mr. Ginei is poking fun at her promises to shape a Yokai which promoted female independence."

"Promises?"

"Yoko ran for student council last year against Mr. Kaneshiro."

"And I would have won if you had not been such a baby about being my running mate. I love Kakuri to death but she's not nearly as influential as you are."

Horie smiled, shaking her head.

"I couldn't abandon my team."

Kurumu regarded Herikuda with shock.

"You ran for student council last year?"

"Yea. Did you honestly think that tool ran unopposed?"

"That's rather rude, Yoko."

Herikuda smirked at Horie.

"Whatever. I bet this will blow your mind but Midou Kusabi was also running. That jerk built his entire campaign around me being some pureblood, monstrel hater whom shared a bed with Kuyo. He ignored Kaneshiro whom pretty much did nothing but make empty statements of how he would make beneficial changes for everyone."

Kaneshiro made a slight noise as he set his chopsticks aside. He turned in his seat to regard them.

"My promises for change weren't much different from yours, Ms. Herikuda. You had no methodology plotted out for how you would go about liberating women from the traditional expectations of society."

"You clearly benefited from Midou running. The two of you ignored each other."

"I ignored both of you. There was little reason to belittle either of your outlandish platforms."

"Female independence is not an outlandish platform."

"What was Midou's platform?"

Herikuda snorted.

"Simply dethrone Kuyo and keep the purebloods out of power. He didn't have much of a following but he spent a lot of time badmouthing me."

Kaneshiro smiled with a look in his eye which bothered Kurumu.

"I'm sure he would have turned on me if he had any information about my true form. I am fortunate that such a thing continues to be unrevealed."

"Are you from this prefecture?"

Herikuda huffed out a laugh, shaking her head.

"You don't know much about the people in charge of this school, do you? Mr. Kaneshiro is from Niigata, the main city."

"Then why didn't you go to Hisoshi High?"

Utsutei snorted at her, turning about in his chair.

"Hisoshi High is not the main prefectural school. The only reason to pick it over here is if convenience is of importance to your family. Yokai Academy has a higher standard of education."

Kaneshiro chuckled with a distant look.

"Though you would not think that if you knew nothing about these schools. Yokai Academy has been the most dangerous school I have ever attended. One of the generic promises Ms. Herikuda is scolding me over was my hope to make Yokai Academy a safer place."

Herikuda crossed her arms about her chest, leaning back in her chair.

"Which you did nothing of the sort. The newspaper club has done all the heavy lifting."

"I never explicitly stated an intent to overthrow Kuyo. That was something Mr. Utsutei arranged with Mr. Kusutate and Lady Hineri."

Utsutei puffed up, nodding his head.

"And we deserve credit for that. If it wasn't for Lady Hineri's cooperation, Kuyo would have bounced back into power within days. The newspaper club merely provided an opportunity to present the damning information without Kuyo's interference."

"It would have never crossed my mind to use other people as pawns."

Utsutei stiffened at Herikuda's accusation.

"I did not consider Tsuya a pawn."

"I was not meaning to suggest he was."

Kurumu smiled softly, aware that the PSC member killed by Kiria had been Utsutei's friend.

"What kind of promises were you making?"

Herikuda grinned at Kurumu's inquiry.

"Well… for starters I was wanting to petition the removal of half the eighth period. We need a longer lunch hour. The only reason we don't have people grabbing their lunches after the bell is because the third years have figured out the only way this works is to make your lunch at home or buy it from the school store before the lunch hour hit. Short of having gym before the lunch hour, there is no way you can get in line before the other grades. The school will never be able to expand to the 35 students per classroom it should be able to handle, simply because of the lunch hour limitation. I know an extra half hour might not be enough if the school numbers do grow, but it's a start."

Kaneshiro grinned, shaking his head.

"The eighth period course on human integration is vital to all students."

"It's antiquated garbage. Half of it is how to properly mate with a human. I don't need to be told how to have sex."

Kaneshiro smirked.

"I do agree that the subject matter is often worthless for me on a personal level. Still, as a third year, our eighth period becomes a college exam prep class after summer break. I don't like the idea of cutting a half hour out of such an important thing simply for the sake of chatting with friends at lunch."

Haneru perked up with rabbit ears poking out of her burgundy hair.

"Maybe they should have two lunch hours. Move fourth period gym to third period and have them eat during the fourth period. Then they can take their third period class during the normal lunch hour."

Horie shook her head.

"That could be exceptionally noisy for those students. Even with two thirds of the students, the lunch line will stretch down the hall past the second years' seventh and eighth classrooms."

"So make it that classes one through four have third period gym. It's not that difficult of a workaround."

Herikuda smirked.

"The bouncy bunny has a brilliant idea. Better yet, we could make it classes one, two, eleven and twelve. That way we don't mess up the elective hours."

Kurumu grimaced, unsure how she felt about this whole thing.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of not being able to share lunch with all of my friends."

Herikuda paused, favoring Horie a glance. The track senior nodded.

"That is true. My primary focus has been a larger lunch hour for social reasons. Making a second lunch hour has the risk of cutting your social group up. Still I think it's selfish of the seniors to subject all our juniors to an hour of pointless drivel. I am more than willing to study harder for my exams."

"I don't object to that."

"That's easy to say as students whom don't have to work hard for their academics. You should be more considerate for young women like Ms. Haneru whom have to struggle for their academic success."

"Am I being praised or insulted?"

Kaneshiro chuckled, brushing a lock behind his ear.

"Well… I am finished with my meal and have no reason to stay here. I shall be taking my leave."

Kaneshiro got up from his chair which prompted Utsutei to do the same. Kurumu noticed Gizatochi had taken off without a word to anyone. Lady Hineri had taken over his seat and was quietly eating her lunch.

"I think I'll bounce too before I have any accidental glances."

Haneru grinned, hopping out of her chair and following after the student council guys. Upon noting the volleyball captain, the kendo boys exchanged a word with Kosai before all three departed. Mikomi got up from her desk, handing off her tray to Koike whom was eating his meal at the podium. Ms. Kurihara must have also left.

Kurumu poked at what little remained of her lunch which was mostly bits of rice. She imagined most people were done eating so sticking around at this point was more a matter of socializing, which she had no objection to. They still had half the lunch hour.

"I should probably tell you that Mika put in a club application yesterday."

Herikuda frowned at Ginei.

"I suppose she can do that if she wants. You better be nice to her."

"I'm always nice to her."

Okimune smiled warmly at him.

"She means to behave in a manner that will make Mika happy."

"I guess that will depend on her willingness to wear thongs."

Tora rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You are making me regret convincing that poor girl to join officially."

"Oh, that was your handiwork? Last I spoke with her she was struggling with the idea of submitting the occasional guest article. We never said she should join your club."

Ginei smirked.

"Yes. I'm sure you would never encourage a girl to pursue a relationship."

"On the contrary, I'm hoping you will break her heart. She needs to get over this idea that she has to do something for you because of your loss."

"It's not pity, Ms. Herikuda. At least not entirely. There's a biological draw towards him. I feel it too."

Okimune wagged a finger at Ginei's smirk.

"Don't say a word."

"Let me clarify. It's because he has an unfamiliar scent. Most girls won't have this reaction to the boys they grow up with since we develop an immunity to their presence. I'd feel a similar draw towards a boy from Ms. Matsudera's village if I happened to cross paths with one, especially at this particular time."

Horie nodded.

"That's right. There is a full moon coming."

"Well… that too. There's other things at the moment."

"I don't really think it is a matter of him being unfamiliar to Mika, Ms. Uchikawa. The three of us shared homeroom for a whole year."

Uchikawa smiled softly, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be immune to a guy after a year of school. That's not nearly enough contact."

"Perhaps I should live with her. I know my parents wouldn't mind a reduction in my housing costs."

"That's not funny, Mr. Morioka. She'll never be immune to you unless she finds a different mate."

Ginei's playful grin vanished as Uchikawa returned her attention to her meal. Kurumu picked off what was left of her meal, aware that most of the others were doing the same during this heavy silence.

Nagashima and Kurukaze stood up from their chairs. The strawberry haired captain grinned at Mizudake.

"Hey, we're heading out to check on the club. Want to come with?"

"Sure. It's kind of boring in here."

Herikuda huffed as Mizudake took off with the tennis seniors.

"I don't know why everyone is in a rush to get out. There's at least a good fifteen minutes before the end of the lunch hour."

Kurumu chuckled with a nod.

"I know I'm in no hurry to get to my fifth period English."

"I'm not saying I intend to be late to my next class."

"Yea, I have Mr. Miyanohara next. I can't miss his class."

Okimune smiled at Horie's remark.

"I'm sure most of us will leave when the bell sounds. As for Ginei, I hope he makes things up with Mika. I have always thought the two of them were good for each other."

"Well… he should at least make up for stealing her first kiss."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's a first kiss worth? A couple dates? Maybe a month or two of going steady?"

"That's a horrible outlook, Mr. Morioka. A first kiss is very special to a girl."

Herikuda grimaced at Kyuushutsu. His meal was finished, though Kurumu had not paid enough attention to know if he had eaten any of it. Aware of how her body worked, it would not surprise her if he had surrendered the whole lunch, allowing Kagayama's affections to sate his body's appetite.

"As if you're one to talk."

"I am so unfairly judged. If I wanted to, I could easily steal kisses from girls. They are more open to the idea of kissing than other things."

Kurumu bit her lower lip. She wondered if his race had the same issues with kissing that hers had.

"Have you been kissing girls?"

"I allow them to kiss me."

On cue, Kagayama started to squirm in his lap. She nuzzled her face against his neck, licking him with her tongue. He smiled, drifting his hand from her shoulder to her head, holding it firm.

"That was not an invitation."

"I want you."

He sighed heavily as her hand rubbed his chest.

"But I seldom kiss back. I can't say I was always this cautious. I was more open to enjoying my natural abilities when they first developed in junior high. But after two years of having sex with pretty much any girl I desired, I lost interest."

"You're hard."

Kyuushutsu snatched up the girl's hand which had wandered down, pressing it back to his chest. He smiled, gazing into her eyes.

"Calm down. Please think of the others."

She whimpered, nuzzling against him.

"Can't we be alone somewhere?"

"No. Anyways. As I was saying, I try to avoid letting too much happen these days. My heart is content with physical affection. I'm sure Ms. Kurono understands. She could have any guy she wanted with very few exceptions. I might very well be the only man on campus she could not bring under her control."

Uchikawa frowned.

"But I've noticed you don't seem to be able to bring Ms. Akashiya over with your gaze."

"I do find that rather curious. It is why I've pushed so hard for her partnership."

"I don't get it."

Attention shifted to Tsukune, whom was frowning. He smiled sheepishly.

"I mean… well… I understand how it works for Kurumu. She's sexy and guys want sex. But I wouldn't think that would work in the reverse."

Several girls stared blankly at him.

"You think girls aren't interested in sex?"

"Are you crazy?"

"You must have very unrealistic ideas about women, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune threw his hands up defensively at the flurry of remarks from the older girls.

"Look. I'm sorry! I just don't think girls think about sex."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"I think about having sex with you a lot, Tsukune."

He blushed, glancing down at his desk.

"Well… yea… because you're my girlfriend."

Horie sighed.

"I think about sex. Mostly curious what it would be like."

"Yea. I haven't quite figured out how it will be better with a man."

Ginei chuckled at the two seniors.

"It's amazing hearing two of our most intelligent women talk about sex."

Tora snorted.

"Yukari talked about sex all the time. Being intelligent doesn't cause you to be disinterested in sex."

"True. I've noticed both Moka and you are sexually curious."

Tsukune smiled reluctantly.

"Okay. I guess I can't see how girls would want to have sex with him. I mean, Kurumu said she doesn't force guys to do anything."

Kyuushutsu shrugged, absently rubbing his hand on Kagayama's shoulder.

"The charm is linked to belief. Ms. Kurono must believe every guy wants her so she unintentionally causes that. If I convinced myself every girl wanted to have sex with me, I would have a much worse time. I'm content with the belief that most women are mildly curious about it and would prefer to explore such things with a partner they feel safe with."

Kurumu frowned, wondering if all of this time she had been misleading people. But she was sexy. That was damn obvious. Other girls were jealous so it had to be true.

"Do you think you broke the top five?"

"I must confess my surprise at being a finalist. I've tried hard not to influence every girl I pass by."

Herikuda huffed, shaking her head.

"That's impossible. You always had Ms. Araiguma and Ms. Yamakusa hanging off you. Girls always take notice of a guy that has other girls hanging all over him."

Tsukune frowned.

"Why?"

"Curiosity. It's like… why him? What is it about this guy that makes these girls fawn all over him? It took some time before everyone knew it was linked to his true form."

"I must confess I was curious about you, Mr. Aono. And I was also curious about Mr. Morioka."

Ginei grinned at Uchikawa.

"I hope I haven't disappointed."

"I believe that was inevitable."

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

"I remember Mizudake saying she had you in her homeroom last year."

"That was a horrible experience, being stuck in Mr. Hino's class full of undines. No offense to Ms. Okimune but I do prefer more feral company."

Uchikawa sighed heavily.

"So I've noticed."

"Is that why you pester her and that other girl in your art class?"

"Ms. Ine is related to Ms. Yamakusa so there is some familiarity there. And I have partnered up with Ms. Ine for that art project due next week, so the two of you may rest easy."

"Of course we would rest easy since we finished our art project yesterday."

Kurumu smiled at Uchikawa, whom was shaking her head.

"You haven't said much about your art project, Tsukune."

"That's because I did it earlier this week. Part of the reason why the cycling article slipped my mind."

"I know Araiguma still speaks highly of you. Like every time she glimpses you in the hallway she'll gossip about you for a good hour or so."

Kyuushutsu sighed.

"I worry that I might have enslaved her. I'm sure Ms. Kurono struggles with this in regards to Mr. Aono."

Kurumu bit her lip.

"We're very cautious. No open mouth kissing or oral sex."

Kyuushutsu nodded.

"It's good your parents warned you. My father abandoned my mother so she had no clue how to prepare me for my nature. I learned the hard way that those activities were bad."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at the others before turning her attention back on the incubus.

"Didn't you ever talk with Ms. Sasayaki? She could have helped you learn about being an incubus."

He frowned in confusion.

"That science teacher whom resigned? Why would anyone go to that crazy woman for advice? You know she took out Mr. Nagamushi's eye for the sake of science."

Kurumu smiled. She had forgotten about that rumor floating about.

"Young lady. Please don't squirm so much in my lap."

There was a slight sound of a zipper being drawn. Kyuushutsu snatched up the girl's hand, bringing it to his shoulder.

"Let me."

"All this talk has me thinking of the past. Perhaps we should change the subject."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are you putting dirty thoughts in her head?"

"I was thinking how odd it was that oral was more potent to enslaving a girl than actual sex. It really made things difficult in our small village in the Mie Prefecture."

"How'd you end up here?"

"I moved here shortly after my junior high graduation. Well… not here. My mother lives in a small village in the Aga region."

"Oh. My mother recently moved to Hekitawa, a small Tengu village in that area too."

Kyuushutsu shrugged.

"I've never heard of that name. We live in a human village though so… I can't really say I know much about the area. I only know I ride the second bus from Aga."

"Same."

"Have you met any harpies from that area?"

"I have."

Ginei smirked.

"Speaking of that, I know you have Kamoko in your homeroom. I hope you aren't pulling your former antics on one of my friends."

"I am much better with my behavior this year than I was my first term."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This guy would have a girl sit in his lap all day long. It really bothered Mrs. Sunao."

Kyuushutsu smiled.

"Well… that did end up a good thing. Her scolding of me and my lack of direction is what got me involved in her poetry club. That club and my art elective were like candles in a sea of emptiness."

"You had art last year?"

Kyuushutsu grinned at Tsukune's confusion.

"You are allowed to repeat art as much as you like. It's the same for band and choir."

The first bell sounded, warning everyone about the imminent start of fifth period. Okimune smiled, getting up from her desk.

"Well… it was pleasant talking to you all."

Horie and Herikuda were also getting ready to leave as Kurumu sighed. She glanced at Ginei, seeing he was not budging in the slightest. Tashikana and Lady Hineri were in a private conversation, showing no interest in them or in leaving. Motion beside her drew her attention to Uchikawa rising from her chair.

"You're not staying?"

"I have math, Ms. Kurono. I will see you later today."

Kurumu frowned as even Tora and Moka were getting up. She really disliked the idea of running off to her boring English lecture.

"But we have permission to take as much time as we like."

"I suspect Mr. Kyuushutsu will need that time to extract himself from Ms. Kagayama."

"I think it's the other way around, Ms. Uchikawa."

"Can't you convince her that she wants to go to her next class?"

Kyuushutsu smiled softly.

"I'm unsure what she has in her head right now, but I doubt its loyalty to her academics."

Kagayama lifted up and whispered something in his ear. He smiled softly, shaking his head.

"I might need Mr. Tashikana's assistance again."

"We're going downstairs so we can stop in class nine if you need Ms. Michi."

Kyuushutsu smiled at Horie, his gaze distant.

"That would be appreciated."

"See you later, Ms. Kurono."

Horie nodded as Herikuda smiled and offered a quick wave. The pair trotted out the door on the heels of Uchikawa. Moka lingered at the door indecisively.

"Are you leaving?"

Ginei chuckled at Tora whom wandered over to Moka's side.

"In a bit. I'm a little curious how Kyuushutsu's been treating Kamoko."

"I have six girls this year, Mr. Morioka. It's not like last year where I had to make due with Ms. Yamakusa and Ms. Araiguma. I'm sure there won't be an issue this time."

Kurumu frowned.

"What do you mean by an issue?"

"Well… when it's only two girls the gap between charms is not long. Forced interest starts to become natural interest. At least I think that is what has happened. It's not like I had intercourse with them, though I was sorely tempted."

Kagayama's hand drifted from his shoulder back down and she started squirming again. Kyuushutsu chuckled, shaking his head.

"Now what are you up to?"

The blond lowered her head, rubbing her cheek on his chest.

"Nothing."

"It must be hard being you."

"He is hard."

Kurumu shook her head, covering her smile. Okimune had left out the front though it looked like Koike, Tashikana and Lady Hineri were intent on staying. Tora had slipped out with Moka so it was only Ginei and Tsukune with her, neither showing any signs of getting up from their seats.

"Have you ever thought about having a girlfriend?"

Kyuushutsu chuckled, shaking his head as the girl continued to squirm in his lap. She was fiddling beneath her skirt but there was no way she was playing with herself.

"It has crossed my mind but I guess I'm not as confident as you are about not enslaving your partner."

"I love Tsukune."

"I guess I've never felt like I've loved any of the girls I've been with. If I find one I'm inexplicably drawn to, I'll change my mind. Until then, I think it's safer for me to switch girls around on my daily basis."

"I'm curious whom your victims are."

Kyuushutsu sighed at Ginei's remark.

"It sounds bad when you phrase it like that."

"It's accurate."

Kyuushutsu forced a smile.

"I sit next to Ms. Garakuta. Even if I wasn't blessed, I would be tempted to pursue such a buxom beauty. I've already mentioned your friend, Ms. Sonoda. Then there's Ms. Imano from track, and Ms. Ikeda from the choir. My fifth is the adorable little Ms. Yasumono. I rotate these five girls on a daily basis and since it only happens once a week, they don't get confused about what is going on."

"I thought you said you had six."

"The sixth is Ms. Hatameku, whom happens to be in my poetry club. That girl I don't have to put much effort into charming. I met both her and Ms. Shirasagi last year and they are easy to encourage into my arms and cuddle."

"So you don't have Ms. Hitsuji among your harem?"

Kyuushutsu grinned at Ginei.

"I couldn't. Mr. Miyamoto has her tucked away in the back of the class with Ms. Hatameku next to her. The three of them frequently sleep through lectures."

"Oh. So that's why you don't have your sixth in your rotation."

"Exactly, Ms. Kurono. Ms. Hatameku is rarely conscious so I can't charm her into my arms. I have to wait until club to make use of her."

"I'm surprised Haiji didn't stuff you in the back with Hitsuji to keep you under control."

"I think Mr. Miyamoto was more worried about protecting Ms. Hitsuji than anyone else. He does have a strong need to protect little women."

Ginei leaned on his elbow with a thoughtful look.

"Kamoko has never mentioned you putting the moves on her."

"I have a feeling harpies don't mind being affectionate. This one here is curious about having sex with me, which shouldn't be surprising. But the harpies while under my charm will fantasize about a Tengu guy. Both Ms. Hatameku and Ms. Shirasagi would chat about how great Mr. Genkidzukeru was and if I had any advice on how to get in his pants."

Kurumu snickered, shaking her head.

"You have to admit that is fascinating. They know they can't reproduce with me so they don't try to do anything. They are the most relaxing girls to have under my charm."

"I'm so wet."

Kagayama held up some black fabric to him. He frowned at the presentation.

"How did you get those off?"

"I cut them."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Could someone also go fetch this girl a new pair of panties?"

* * *

Kurumu stood in the gym with the rest of the girls of her class much like they had done two weeks ago. As there would be a dance of sorts after this, no chairs had been lined out. There was a murmur in the crowd as more students continued to filter in under the guidance of their homeroom teachers. Being from class two, Kurumu had been the second group called to the gym.

The band had already been set up on the stage, possibly during the lunch hour. Kaiketsu was standing in the back with Doronuma and Murata. Both guys had their guitars while Doronuma looked like any other girl in her school uniform. Aware of their style of music, Kurumu guessed it would be a surprise for most.

In the center of the stage was the podium with the microphone. Mikomi was standing patiently behind it with a caramel haired teacher hovering nearby. Mr. Agano was the only faculty member on stage.

Kurumu took a deep breath. Satsuki had already cut out at the start of this, intent on getting Nerume. She understood Kakeru would help the nekomusume. She almost wished she could have gone with them as she was feeling nervous about this. The revelation that Herikuda had ran for student council last year had bothered her since returning to class. She really misunderstood her competition here.

They had stayed in the detention room until Michi came to Kagayama's rescue. The affection level of Kagayama skyrocketed the moment her girlfriend was present. She was all over the red haired softball player, popping blouse buttons in a desperate effort to disrobe her. Michi cursed at Kyuushutsu, saying she would deal with him later as she carried the amorous girl out of the room to fetch her gym shorts. Ginei chuckled over how Michi would be late for sixth period if Kagayama had her way.

Ms. Kurihara was making her way up the stage. She hurried over to the podium, whispering something to Mikomi. With a quick nod, Mikomi gripped the podium and adjusted the microphone in its silver holster as the teacher scurried back off the stage.

"All classes are present so if we could turn down the volume a little, it would be much appreciated."

The murmur of the crowd quieted.

"Thank you. This is Mr. Agano, whom shall introduce his music club upon the conclusion of our contest."

Mikomi gestured to the teacher beside her, drawing some applause which quickly died down.

"By the suggestion of Ms. Kosai, I was encouraged to do the men first. I shall remind everyone that our eleventh place finisher for the men was Hitomure Satoshi from the first year class four with one hundred eight votes."

Juri touched Kurumu's shoulder, causing her to shiver. They shared a smile. Kurumu was very worried about Tsukune's place, especially after most of the first year boys had been eliminated. She really hoped he finished in the top five, even if he did not beat that annoying Kaneshiro guy or Ginei.

"In tenth place with one hundred sixteen votes is Hosokoun Habiki from second year class ten."

Kurumu exhaled, nodding as applause filled the gym. That was the kendo guy with the sable braid ranked first among the second years.

"In ninth place with one hundred seventeen votes is Kyuushutsu Tokei from second year class eleven."

Kurumu smirked, feeling much better. She knew Satsuki would be pleased too, aware that the girl was annoyed the charming guy had not been among the first five out.

"In eighth place with one hundred eighteen votes is Akegawa Atsushi from second year class two."

Kurumu frowned as the applause picked up again. While she was happy that Tsukune was still in it, that was three second years in a row dropped. There had not been a single senior eliminated yet.

"Those vote counts are ridiculously close."

Kurumu nodded, supposing they were. Eighth place was only ten votes ahead of eleventh.

"In seventh place with one hundred sixty five votes…"

Mikomi paused. Kurumu frowned. Why did she pause?

"Aono Tsukune from first year class three."

Kurumu covered her mouth, feeling like she could cry. It didn't seem right. She supposed it made sense but it didn't seem right. It felt like Tsukune had done so much and deserved more. He certainly deserved more recognition than Ginei. What had that silly dog done that was so much better for the school?

Someone hugged her. It took her a moment to realize it was Hazumi. The girl's bunny ears had popped out her head as she was caressing the side of Kurumu's face.

"It's okay. That was a big jump in votes."

"Yea. Like fifty more. Now we know where all the first year votes went."

Kumiko smirked at Juri, shaking her head.

"You are all a bunch of simpletons voting for Aono."

"Oh poo, Ms. Hineri. As if there was a better first year guy to vote for."

"Both Hitomure and Ichida were better votes."

There was a pop on the speakers.

"Please, settle down. I know everyone is excited that none of the senior guys have been eliminated yet."

Kurumu realized all five senior guys remained. She glanced over to her right where the second and third years were assembled, wondering why they were content to worship the seniors. The judo seniors whom had not survived the nomination stage were nicer than most of the nominated seniors she had met.

"In sixth place with one hundred seventy three votes is Utsutei Mikado from third year class five."

As the applause echoed through the gym, Kurumu slipped out of Hazumi's loose grip to push through the boys of class two. Tora and Suzume were standing in front of Tsukune whom was being harassed by Kamitsuku, Ushio, Yougan and Ikazuchi. Paying them little mind, she darted into Tsukune, wrapping her arms about the startled boy as laughter erupted.

"While I am tempted to let Mr. Utsutei say a few words, the rules state only the top five."

The noise had not died down as Tsukune's hands found her sides. They slipped around her back and down to give her butt a squeeze. She made a slight sound of surprise, drawing back to arms' length to pout. He chuckled, pulling her back in for a hug.

"You should have won."

"I never cared to."

"He was less than ten votes behind sixth."

Several classmates congratulated Tsukune as Kurumu sighed in his arms. She supposed Kamitsuku was right. It was not like Tsukune had lost by much, though they had yet to hear the vote counts for the top five. If there was another drastic jump, she would guess some people did not care about the things she found precious in Tsukune.

It took a good couple minutes before the crowd had quieted and Kurumu's heart had calmed. She could tell the boys envied Tsukune, feeling their desire to be in his place.

"The remaining five finalists are to report to the stage on the men's side. In no particular order: Gizatochi Denji, Kaneshiro Hokuto, Morioka Ginei, Nagashima Futoshi and Tashikana Ichigo. I do hope Mr. Morioka doesn't feel out of place being the youngest of the group."

Some time passed in Tsukune's arms, allowing the five young men to assemble. Being another classroom back made it impossible for Kurumu to see Mikomi on the stage, let alone anyone else. She simply was too short to see over the tall guys from her homeroom.

"And now for the ladies. Again I would like to remind you that there was a tie for the eleventh and twelfth places between Amatsu Riki of the second year class nine and Kochimaru Usagi of the first year class twelve, both women having a hundred twenty five votes."

Mikomi hesitated to allow a moment of applause for the two girls. Kurumu relaxed her grip on Tsukune, letting her hands trail down his sides. She stepped in and turned on her heel, pressing back against him as she reached for his hands. He chuckled, settling in with the new hold.

"In tenth place with one hundred twenty seven votes is Haneru Ashiri from third year class two."

Kurumu smirked, pleased that the first one out had been one of Herikuda's precious seniors. Chants were picked up around the crowd, cheering for the bouncy bunny. It was unexpected. She had never heard much about the volleyball captain prior to these past couple weeks. Sure, she had known about her, but none of the girls had betrayed such admiration.

Mikomi was patiently waiting for the chanting to calm down. It was arguably as long as a wait as what had been required for Tsukune. Kurumu wondered if there was a bigger story behind Haneru that she simply was unaware of due to her status as a first year.

"In ninth place with one hundred thirty votes is Uchikawa Akari from first year class eight."

Kurumu sighed slightly, supposing Herikuda would not be entirely wrong. There were a few wolf howls from the crowd but it was nowhere near the reaction Haneru had picked up. It was a little odd given how Haneru had placed lower, though she supposed it was by only a small margin.

"In eighth place with one hundred thirty one votes is Mizudake Yuri from second year class four."

Kurumu felt very nervous as the applause started for Mizudake. She had this sinking feeling in her heart that something bad was about to happen. While she really doubted Herikuda's bold claims against Moka and herself, she really had no idea how the older students felt about them. Haneru clearly had a bigger reaction from the crowd than either of the two that beat her.

"I just hope they don't chant boobs if I get called next."

Kamitsuku chuckled beside her, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Kurumu. I'm sure you're not the next one."

Kurumu smiled, giving Tsukune's hand a squeeze. It was not only her she was worried about. She did not want to head up to the stage by herself. While she wanted to beat Moka, she did not want to be alone.

"In seventh place with one hundred forty votes…"

Kurumu shivered when Mikomi paused. She could tell it was something Mikomi felt was important so it worried her.

"Kurukaze Hazori from third year class three."

The reaction from the crowd was startling. She could dislike Herikuda's assessment all she wanted but the girl was correct about the crowd. That was a big name to go down and Kurumu knew it. There was a lot of noise even from some of the first years for someone whom was regarded as the prize of the tennis club. From her article, she had the impression the girl was more popular than Nagashima with the boys.

"There. You're worrying over nothing."

"Hey! Knock it off! I want to play some music soon."

There was some laughter at Kaiketsu's scolding of the crowd.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Kaiketsu. And in sixth place with one hundred sixty four votes is Kagayama Kuki from second year class ten."

Kurumu smirked, thinking that was probably for the best since Kagayama was either wearing red bloomers under her skirt or nothing at all. The cheerleader was getting quite the reaction from the crowd with chants of her first name and chants of Yuri's name. It took Kurumu a moment to realize they had not suddenly decided to chant for Mizudake but rather were chanting about Kagayama's sexual preference. She blushed, shaking her head.

Kurumu felt his arms relax and she sighed. She knew what would come next and she felt so nervous.

"Once again, I am calling up the remaining finalists to the stage. In no particular order: Akashiya Moka, Herikuda Yoko, Horie Fumiyo, Kurono Kurumu and Okimune Hitsumi."

"Best be going, Kurumu."

She smirked at Kamitsuku, shaking her head. Stepping free of Tsukune's grasp, she glanced about as she stepped over to Tora.

"Where is Mizore?"

"Doing her usual disappearing act."

Kurumu nodded at Tora, knowing she should not be surprised but still disappointed. With no reasons to further delay, Kurumu wandered out into the aisle dividing the first years from the second years. With a glance back she saw Moka steadily making her way to the front. Kurumu was tempted to wait.

"Come on, Ms. Kurono."

A hand grabbed her sleeve and tugged. Kurumu glanced over and smiled at Okimune whom promptly let go of her sleeve. Turning slightly, she walked alongside this lovely woman whom looked so much like her.

"Congratulations."

"And to you as well."

Upon reaching the front of the crowd, Kurumu noticed Herikuda and Horie walking together across the front of the stage. Horie spied them, offering a slight wave as the pair continued slowly to the hallway to the girls' locker room.

"I'm a little nervous."

"So am I."

Herikuda and Horie were lingering at the start of the hallway. Herikuda favored them with a triumphant smirk with a hand placed on her hip.

"Three out of five isn't bad."

"Three out of five is a failing grade."

Herikuda stuck her tongue out at Horie, whom smiled softly. They waited until Moka neared, Kurumu holding her hand out to the vampire. Moka grinned, hopping over to take her hand.

"Shall we?"

Under Horie's prompting, they all headed up the short hall together.

"Not to sound rude but can we all appreciate the craziness that the lesbian placed sixth. What is wrong with our fellow students?"

"To be fair, Ms. Kagayama is an openly affectionate girl whom many admire."

"She's also a cheerleader with much public exposure. I believe her popularity would have been the same if she had been with a boyfriend."

Kurumu had her doubts about that. People would think less of a girl on her third boyfriend as compared to a girl on her third girlfriend. Having been called all sorts of things in her junior high, she knew most of those insults were aimed at girls with multiple guys.

"I'm sorry. You know how women always take their time."

There was a bit of laughter from the crowd at Mikomi's comment as the girls made their way up the short flight of steps preceding the stage. Kurumu followed the older girls till they made a stop halfway to the podium at roughly the same spot as the guys on the other side of the stage. Kurumu stepped closer to Moka as she glanced over at the guys whom seemed to be enjoying the company of each other. Except Gizatochi. He was being detached, possibly thinking about his game tomorrow.

"I'm surprised Hazori isn't up here with us."

"I'm surprised she was beaten by over twenty votes. I thought for sure she would be closer to us."

Horie smiled, leaning over to touch Moka's shoulder.

"Fifteen votes, everyone."

Kurumu shivered. That was right. All five of them here were within fifteen votes of each other. It kind of felt like it would come down to random luck whom actually won here.

"I'm going to alternate the fifth and fourth places before doing the final three of each group. Would you prefer the men or the women?"

There was a deafening cry for the girls. It was mostly guy voices, drowning out anything the girls might be calling for. Kurumu felt her stomach turn in knots, worried over going next. She really wished the girls were louder, even if the delay was only one more guy.

Okimune took her hand with a firm squeeze. Herikuda had done the same with Horie, both seniors regarding the podium with concern. Anybody could be called next in a race this close. All that bravado from Herikuda was cast aside as she visibly tensed. The crowd settled.

"In fifth place for the ladies with two hundred votes…"

That was another huge jump in the vote count. Kurumu bit her lip as Mikomi peered over at them in her short pause. The girl smiled softly, turning back to the microphone.

"Akashiya Moka from first year class eleven."

Both her hands were squeezed as Kurumu bowed her head. She felt like she was about to cry. It could have been any of them so why did it have to be the only one she was really close to. It should have been Herikuda or Horie to put that mouthy senior in her place.

Moka pulled her into a hug as the crowd cheered for the vampire. Okimune released her hand, allowing her to hug Moka back. She pressed into Moka, finally crying as she felt Moka's hand rub the back of her head. She sniffled, squeezing Moka tightly.

"It's okay."

Not really. It did not feel right. It had always been a guilty want of hers to defeat Moka and this victory here felt so hollow. There was nothing happy about it and she felt so sorry for ever wanting it.

"If Ms. Akashiya can extract herself from her friends, we can continue with this program."

There was a bit of laughter which helped diminish her anguish. She reluctantly loosened her grip, unable to look up at Moka. The vampire caressed her cheek.

"It's no big deal."

That was true. This was a stupid popularity contest. Moka had never really cared about it. Kurumu let go of Moka, whom was promptly given a quick hug by Okimune. Horie followed up with a shoulder squeeze and handshake.

"I hope to see you next term in some rep meetings."

Herikuda followed up her comment with a quick hug which startled the vampire. Herikuda backed off with a grin.

"I'm glad it turned out like this."

Moka nodded, heading over to the podium where Mikomi waited patiently. The taller girl stepped aside, allowing Moka to take her place. The vampire smiled, peering out to the hushed crowd.

"Blessed. I feel blessed. When I was moved out of the dorms for the sake of my safety, it was very hard not to feel like I was being thrown out. I felt very alone, like there was nobody willing to forgive me."

Kurumu smiled softly, recalling the time after the hospital event when Moka had moved into the suites. The vampire had been alone without any visitors for at least three days, not even setting foot outside her apartment. Kurumu had been her first guest and had come mostly because of Yoshii's threats.

"But I guess that was a hard time for everyone. It can be hard to reach out to someone when you know there is nothing you can do for them."

Okimune placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder, smiling softly. Kurumu felt obligated to return the smile.

"I'm glad so many think well of me despite all the trouble I caused. I'm so thankful that I came to Yokai Academy, where I feel like I've finally made memories that I can smile about. Here I have finally made friends whom accept me for what I am, and who I am."

Kurumu had no clue what she would say when she was called up. Her heart started to flutter upon realizing that she could be the next one eliminated. She cast a nervous look upon Okimune, but the girl's attention was on Moka.

"I want to do more for this school. I know I am new to class eleven, but I hope they will consider me as someone they can depend on. If Ms. Honemoto ever needs any assistance from me, I implore her to ask. I want to do more and I am so thankful. Thank you all."

Moka stepped aside from the podium, bowing. Applause erupted from the crowd as the vampire held her bow for several seconds. She straightened up, wiping her eyes before briskly walking towards them. As Mikomi returned to the podium, Kurumu stepped into Moka's path to give the vampire another hug.

"Quiet down, everyone. I want to state now that there were seven hundred forty two voters, each grade having roughly two hundred fifty. To manage two hundred votes is essentially winning your grade level, which nine of our finalists up here achieved."

Kurumu did her best not to cry as Moka wept on her shoulder. Ginei had been right and Kurumu had completely overlooked it. Even if Moka had never cared about this contest, it was an emotional leap from thinking nobody cared about you to accepting hundreds of students thought you were amazing. The vampire was trembling in her arms.

"I forgot to mention that the finalists should return to their groups on the gym floor after being called out. If Ms. Kurono would be so kind as to let Ms. Akashiya go."

Kurumu managed a laugh, relaxing her grip. She drew back, lifting a hand to brush away a tear from Moka's cheek. The vampire managed a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Moka let her go, slipping around her. Kurumu exhaled deeply, smiling as Okimune touched her shoulder and gestured to the group whom were congratulating Moka one more time. Moka retreated to the small flight of stairs as the remaining finalists settled back in their group.

"Funny thing is, I voted for her. I didn't think she would be in the top five, but I hoped she would be."

Kurumu glanced at Herikuda, disliking her attitude.

"Yea. Well I voted for her knowing she would be."

"My other two votes are for the other two ladies with us, so I'm pleasantly satisfied."

"For the men, in fifth place with one hundred eighty votes…"

Kurumu turned her attention back to the podium.

"Nagashima Futoshi from third year class eleven."

There was a roar of applause as the captain of the tennis team crossed over to the podium. Kurumu smiled softly, supposing it was nice Ginei and Okimune were both still in the running. Mikomi stood aside, allowing Nagashima access to the podium. He adjusted the microphone, grinning at the crowd.

"Sounds like I have the dreadful honor of being the only finalist up here under two hundred votes."

There was a bit of laughter in response to his jovial remark. The senior was only fifteen votes ahead of Tsukune, which resonated with how all the girl finalists were similarly close. It would not have taken much for Tsukune to have been in the top five.

"I will admit it feels a little off, beating Mikado at something that wasn't tennis or grades. He's always had more luck with the ladies."

Nagashima laughed at his own comment which the crowd quickly joined in on. The senior brushed a curly, strawberry lock of hair behind his ear.

"He's also a much better public speaker than I am, hence why he was so eager to drop tennis and sign on with Mr. Kaneshiro. He has such a strong interest in politics which I shall never understand."

Nagashima paused, letting out a sigh. He nodded with a slight smile.

"But I should be talking about myself. I have half a mind to tell you all to read Ms. Kurono's article which will be in the newspaper's club next issue or break out that booklet that was made for this event. I really don't feel like bragging about what I've done."

His posture changed slightly.

"I am grateful to Yokai Academy. While I have always known the place has its flaws, I have never had one regret coming here over any other school. I'm amazed with how much support the tennis club was given in the earlier rounds of this contest, hoping this means we have many people coming to our events. Ms. Yaisoku and Mr. Shini have worked patiently with us and we hope to prove that our program is the best in all of Japan."

He paused again with a wide grin. He turned slightly, lowering to speak to the side of the microphone as he glanced back at the other guys.

"You better not lose to these guys, Kaneshiro. I'll feel bad about letting you take Mikado away if you do."

There was a bit of laughter as Nagashima stalked off. He reached the others, promptly shaking the hands of Kaneshiro first before repeating his act with the other finalists. Some applause followed, though it had died down by the time Nagashima started down the short flight of steps.

Mikomi had resumed her position at the podium, allowing Nagashima some time to get back into the crowd. The young woman glanced over to them, smiling softly. Turning back to the crowd, she adjusted the microphone back to its former angle.

"In fourth place for the ladies with two hundred three votes…"

Mikomi paused, stepping slightly aside to regard them.

"Okimune Hitsumi from second year class two."

Kurumu sighed with disappointment. She reluctantly hugged the gorgeous choir girl whom had been hovering closest to her. She had hoped it would have been one of the other two or even herself.

"Don't fret. They're both good girls."

Kurumu smirked, drawing back. Okimune tapped her nose before wandering over to the other two. Horie was going to shake hands but Okimune hugged the taller track girl. Smiling nervously, Horie gently patted Okimune's back before she was released.

Herikuda had no hesitation to hug the choir girl. It was an odd moment in which the sable haired fashion leader seemed like any other girl. She was beautiful and warm with a genuine smile.

As Okimune headed off for the podium, Herikuda drifted over to Kurumu's side. The girl let out a deep breath, turning a grin on her as her ruby eyes sparkled.

"Close race. Not going to lie. I hoped you would end up fifth."

Kurumu smirked as Okimune stood behind the podium. She was a little shorter than Moka so her chin barely cleared the podium.

"I guess your opinion of me is on the rise."

"Not really. I think more of the girls you are winning over."

Kurumu grimaced, not wanting to say anything as Okimune started her address.

"Thank you, everyone. I know I have not been nearly as involved this year as last, but my new class does not need nearly as much attention."

Okimune bowed her head slightly.

"In a class already with two reps in Ms. Yaisoku and Mr. Shiname and a very capable Mr. Akegawa often pitching in to help, I feel there is not much more I can offer. It has allowed me to spend more time with my choir club, which I'm sure Mrs. Tomarigi greatly appreciates."

"If you need something to do, you are more than welcome to stop by class twelve."

Okimune smirked, turning to regard a grinning Ginei.

"I'm not that desperate to willingly mix with the worst of the troublesome class two boys."

The crowd chuckled over her remark. Okimune turned her attention back to the crowd, waiting for the amusement to die down.

"While I don't know if I will be nearly as involved in running my class as I did with Ms. Shikichi last year, I can promise that we have been working real hard in the choir and hope to put on a lovely performance for everyone on the tenth of September."

Kurumu smiled, thinking she would have to ask one of the choir girls to write that down for her since she was likely to forget that date before the end of the day.

"I hope everyone will lend us your support, and again, I thank everyone whom felt I deserved to be where I stand today. Hopefully we all do well on our exams and can enjoy our summer vacation. That's all I have to say so I will give this back to Ms. Sawayaka while I make a hasty retreat."

Okimune giggled, stepping out from behind the podium as the crowd cheered for her. She bowed slightly, turning on her heel with a wide grin. She walked with a slight skip as she waved to them. Kurumu mirrored the gesture, noting Herikuda and Horie were doing the same. The undine girl skirted around them, clearly making good on her claims to avoid another round of hugs.

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as the girl skipped down the stairs with a notable jiggle. Mikomi was smiling at the podium, allowing Okimune some time to get back to her class.

"Thank you, Ms. Okimune. Now if everyone is ready, I shall call up our next finalist."

Mikomi paused, allowing a hush to fall over the audience.

"In fourth place for the men with two hundred ten votes…"

Mikomi smirked as she turned to regard the guys.

"Morioka Ginei from second year class twelve."

The way Ginei stepped out from his group with grand gestures and wide grins had Kurumu shaking her head in amusement. The idiot even kissed his palms before waving to the crowd. The assembly was similarly entertained, laughing and cheering as the werewolf took his place at the podium.

"Five of six."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Herikuda whom remained beside her. The girl smirked.

"I wasn't lying. These things favor the seniors. We held one in junior high."

Kurumu sighed, supposing Herikuda was right. She was the only one left.

"As a second year, I was quite frustrated with the results and motioned not to have one my senior year. I regret that so much."

"Thank you! Thank you! And as my first act as new student council president, thongs shall be required as part of the dress code for all women."

Kurumu stared at him with shocked disgust. She knew it was joke but of all the things for him to say… She glanced aside, noting both Herikuda and Horie had similar expressions.

"There goes his chances of ever winning the female vote."

"I'm glad we're graduating this year."

Mikomi had come up beside Ginei, shaking her head as the audience jeered and laughed. Ginei was grinning as Mikomi tugged on his sleeve.

"Respectful, Mr. Morioka."

"How is that disrespectful?"

Mikomi blushed, shaking her head as Ginei chuckled. He leaned over the podium.

"But in all seriousness, I think I have a legitimate shot. If I can convince Ms. Okimune to be my running mate, I'm certain to win this thing. I just need Ms. Nazohashi to take over my club when I'm gone."

There were some chuckles in the crowd as Mikomi shook her head.

"I doubt you will be able to convince Ms. Okimune to go along with your first proposal."

"I suppose I could offer you a position. How does doggie sound to you?"

Mikomi bowed her head as a new round of laughter started up.

"I believe I would rather be your opponent."

"That could be fun too. I'm curious whom would end up on top."

"Mr. Morioka. Please keep things polite."

Ginei chuckled, waving a hand dismissively at her. He regarded the amused assembly.

"Jokes aside, I am thrilled to be ranked among the most popular students, and pleased that I topped all of my fellow classmates. I'll admit that when I came to Yokai Academy, I was coming from a background that was nothing like this. Many of you were reared in monster communities. I didn't meet another monster until my junior high, whom happened to be my teacher and she pointed me here."

Ginei grinned.

"To think that a sheltered kid like me would end up top dog in a school full of badasses. I owe a lot to Lady Otonashi, Ms. Okimune and Ms. Hajihachi. I suppose I owe a little to Ms. Shikichi too, but she's so annoying that I feel any help I got from her was paid for in my patience putting up with her."

"Fuck you!"

The crowd laughed at the curse from the back row. Ginei smirked, letting the noise settle down.

"I'm sure everyone knows I have had issues with this place since I lost my junior high friend. I still can't say for sure if the student police did it or if it really was a monstrel, but I won't pretend to be upset about playing a role in the upheaval of both possible parties. I truly feel like I can finally let Kaito rest in peace."

Ginei took a deep breath, nodding.

"But I'm sure Ms. Okimune and Ms. Hajihachi can both attest that I haven't been some super serious guy hell bent on revenge. Lady Otonashi had a lot to do with that. I learned to relax and have a bit of fun. Ms. Udetama would say I went soft but I can still be rowdy. Isn't that right, Ms. Betsutama?"

Ginei grinned over at the third years where the kimono club president was. At some point last year Ginei had been chased through the kimono club room when they had been changing.

"I have to say it is a bit lonely up here at the top. Come on, guys. What happened? I know you were close to getting in Haiji, but you clearly need to work on your people skills. And you, Kousuke, need to stop running around like a loyal PSC dog. Both of you should have tried harder."

Ginei smirked, leveling a finger at the second years.

"And damn, Kitajima. You're so god awful boring that you didn't even get nominated."

"Mr. Morioka."

Ginei grinned at Mikomi.

"Yes, I know. I'm just frustrated at my former classmates not trying as hard as me to make a difference."

"We do have a time limit."

"Yes, yes. Thanks again to everyone here for making this dog feel like these past troublesome months have all been worth the suffering. And if you really want me to, I could run against Ms. Sawayaka here for the next student council president. I can assure you that I will seek to change the important things which hide beneath the surface."

Kurumu smirked, certain that was another thong joke. The crowd cheered as Ginei stepped out from behind the podium to salute them. With a final grand wave, Ginei turned and hurried over to the other guys, giving them brisk handshakes. He chuckled and slapped Tashikana's shoulder before heading off for the small flight of steps.

Mikomi had resumed her position behind the podium, waiting for Ginei to make his way back to the crowd. She glanced back at them, causing Kurumu's heart to flutter. She knew that one of them was going to be called for next. She glanced at Horie, whom smiled with a slight nod of her head. Herikuda grinned nervously, clutching her fists near her bosom and giving them a slight shake.

"I will finish out the ladies first before moving on to the men. We ask that the winners remain on the stage as Ms. Kosai will be coming up at the conclusion to hand both symbols of our appreciation."

Mikomi grinned, leaning over the microphone conspiratorially.

"It's some cheap trinkets Ms. Kurihara felt obligated to award the winners so that they would have a physical representation of their victory."

The crowd chuckled at the admission.

"And now for third place for the ladies with two hundred eleven votes…"

Mikomi glanced over at them with that nerve wracking pause she clearly enjoyed.

"Horie Fumiyo from third year class three."

That was ten more votes than Moka. That meant the three of them were all within five votes. Kurumu absently returned the wave Horie offered to her. Horie stuck her tongue out at Herikuda, walking away from her startled friend without a hug. Herikuda shook her head slowly.

"That's bad luck. To think our valedictorian lost to you."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"What exactly do you think you did to earn your place?"

Kurumu paused as the crowd cheered for the track girl whom settled in behind the podium. Her mind was blank. She could not think of anything. Had she really played an important role in the toppling of the Outcasts and the PSC? Certainly no more so than Tsukune or Moka, both of whom had been eliminated before her. She had even outlasted Ginei.

When she had to think about it, she could not think of any reason. She was not a smart girl. She was not athletic. She was not involved in the student government. She was not in charge of her club, nor did she have any real clue about how their finances worked. For that matter, she was horrible with money.

Was having a sexy body the only reason she was up here? That felt awful to admit to. As confident as she was about her looks, she hated to think that would be the sole reason for her place. Heaven forbid she had avoided that drama with Hiboshi which burned away much of her lovely hair. It would suck if her short hair was the only reason this was not a complete blow out.

Herikuda was the fashion club leader and the rep for her class. She was a top twenty student and had ran for student council president. She was friends with several club presidents and helped voice their concerns to the student council. She was still involved with her junior high. She had a pretty face and notable curves. Her attitude was possibly the only downside and it seemed like Herikuda reserved her snippy behavior for Kurumu.

There was a reaction from the crowd, drawing Kurumu's attention back to the podium. Horie had already moved aside and was bowing to the assembly. Kurumu grimaced, realizing she had completely missed the entirety of this girl's speech. She was so inconsiderate.

Horie was unable to escape a hug from Herikuda when she came back. The taller girl smiled, patting Herikuda's head as Mikomi took back her post at the podium. Mikomi waited patiently for Herikuda to release her friend, allowing Horie to retreat off the stage.

Kurumu forced a smile as she glanced at Herikuda. She felt detached. Win or lose, it would be by a small margin. She could not recall why she had ever cared.

"And the second place for ladies with two hundred twelve vote…"

Kurumu took in a deep breath, meeting Mikomi's passing glance. The girl turned back to the crowd.

"Kurono Kurumu from first year class two."

Kurumu barely registered the excited hug she received from Herikuda. There was quite the clamor from the assembly, thankfully not including boob chants. Herikuda stepped back, letting her hands fall to her sides with a wide grin on her face. She gestured to the podium where Mikomi had already stepped aside.

"Go on."

Kurumu still had no idea what it was she would say. She staggered forward in a daze. She felt hands on her back, giving her a slight push. Still feeling distant, Kurumu loosened her stride so she could walk unassisted. Mikomi nodded to her as she neared.

The crowd continued to whistle and cheer as she reached the podium. She stared at it dumbly, unable to see most of the assembly from behind the podium. Motion drew her attention as Mikomi reached over to pop out the microphone from the silver holster.

"Both our remaining finalists are a bit on the short side."

The students laughed as Mikomi handed the microphone over to Kurumu. She managed a smiled, clutching the black device to her breasts. Her sleeve was tugged and she stepped out from behind the podium under Herikuda's insistence. The senior smiled to the crowd, letting Kurumu's sleeve go and drifting back to join Mikomi.

Kurumu stared over the crowd, indecisive. Even if she was not worried about her reflexive charm, this would have been difficult. It had been so much easier talking to everyone from the safety of the broadcasting room. She breathed softly, lifting the spongy head of the microphone to her lips.

"Sorry. I'm not that good at this."

Her nervous response elicited a few chuckles from the assembly. She managed a smile.

"I actually did not think of anything to say. I guess it's nice to formally defeat Moka."

More laughter. Yea. It had always been a silly thing for her to want. She took another calming breath.

"Being a succubus, I'm sure you understand why I have so little experience with this. My junior high was very skeptical about letting me have a captive audience."

There was no response to that and here she had tried to make a joke. She smiled at the silence.

"I've written to my mother about this a couple times. The simple truth is that I love being here. I really do. These last four months… sure there's been bad things."

She paused, thinking about Nagare forcing his tongue upon her and Ms. Kagome shoving an egg up her. Mizore had nearly killed her and she had passed out from stress twice. Her body had been torn open and relieved of something precious.

"But… there has been so much good. So much more in these four months than my junior high years which were filled with nothing but frustration and insults. I have people I can call friends. I suppose I can even call our sleazy club president a friend."

This time she got a chuckle from the crowd.

"Five months ago, I don't think I would have even wanted to be in something like this. The only way I would win such a thing would be by cheating so what would even be the point?"

That was probably not the right thing to admit, considering how quiet everybody got.

"The truth is… I'm nobody. I'm not some elite student like Ms. Horie, Ms. Herikuda or even Moka. I'm not athletic or skilled like Ms. Kurukaze or Ms. Mizudake, whom are also top students. I'm not involved in student government at all because I can't stand Mr. Kaneshiro."

She smiled at the chuckles following that remark.

"Not saying he doesn't deserve to be up here. It's just… I'm not a smart girl and it's difficult being around a guy that makes me feel like I should be held back a year."

It sounded good, considering she could not truly express her issue with Kaneshiro. Even if she wanted to be honest about her misgivings, she could not explain it. It was a gut feeling that had no logic or reason beyond being annoyed that he did not immediately jump to their aid.

"I'm a simple girl whom is struggling to remain average while doing the least amount possible to get by. I don't even consider my dedication to my articles much of a commitment since I don't have to put too much thought on which ones I will do next and I always have someone helping me."

She smiled softly.

"Tsukune is the only person I'm passionate about. I don't think that would be anything special to anyone else. It's normal for a girl to dedicate herself to her boyfriend."

She paused, glancing aside.

"I should try harder. Harder at my academics. Harder at making my articles interesting. Harder at being an active member of my class. I should try harder to get more out of my life instead of being content with getting by. I might seriously bomb my English exam if I don't."

That random comment was met with a few chuckles. She took one final breath.

"I can't think of much else to say. Thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me."

She turned about, stirring up a round of applause. She smiled sheepishly, promptly turning back around to give a formal bow. Blushing, she turned back to hold out the microphone to Herikuda. The senior shook her head, gesturing to Mikomi whom was grinning. Stepping over, she presented the device which Mikomi took while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Before you run off, Ms. Kurono, I would like to say that you do try hard at one thing."

Kurumu paused with a frown.

"Tsukune?"

Mikomi laughed with a bright smile. She released Kurumu's shoulder, shaking her head.

"I meant you try very hard to care. I think you try harder than anybody I've met. Most people are too worried about being a bother that they will let things go. You tend to throw aside this hesitance often mislabeled as politeness. You are far from lazy when it comes to being a friend."

Kurumu nodded, figuring it would be best not to correct her. Being a good friend was something Kurumu often worried about. With how many people she tried to keep in touch with, she felt like she barely knew half of the girls she often talked to.

Mikomi gestured for the flight of steps with a smile. Kurumu nodded one last time as she walked away with the sound of cheers behind her. She had lost. It was not badly like Herikuda had first suggested, which was good enough. At least Mikomi had not suggested her high placing had anything to do with her looks. As she walked down the short hall flanking the stage, she was glad to have her victory associated with how much she cared for others.

"And so our winner with two hundred fifteen votes is Herikuda Yoko from third year class six."

Kurumu crossed the small open space between the stage and class one as the students started to cheer for the fashion club senior. Kurumu smiled softly, quickening her step. Asuka, whom happened to be in the front among the class one girls, waved at her which she quickly responded to.

"First thing is that I want to thank all of the other finalists for losing. This would not have been possible for me if any of you had won."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head as the guys started to chuckle over the jest. Kurumu walked down the small aisle between the grades. She thought about rejoined her friends in her homeroom, but decided she may as well walk the extra bit to be with Tsukune. It was not like anyone would care.

"I must apologize to my first years. I can't pretend that many of you would know me, short of having been from my junior high or being a class rep. I would consider myself lucky if I had managed to get twenty votes among your class, though I have a feeling Ms. Akashiya is the same way with my third years. You really have to go out of your way to make an impression outside your comfort zone."

Kurumu waved to Tora as she slipped in with the girls of class three. Tora smiled softly, stepping in to give her a warm hug. The sphinx rubbed the side of her head against Kurumu's.

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

"You do seem better than Moka."

Kurumu took in a deep breath, aware that Herikuda was talking about how great this school was and how lucky she was to get another chance like this. She supposed the victory was good for a senior to have and it did sound like it meant much more to her.

"There's always next year."

Tora chuckled, shaking her head.

"Hopefully not. These sort of things are not very interesting."

Kurumu shrugged, glancing over at Tsukune. Letting go of Tora, she held her arms out to him. She grinned as he took her hands, pulling her in close.

"I guess I'm not dating the most popular girl in school."

"I think you should give up on Herikuda. She's way out of your league."

Tsukune chuckled, allowing her to turn about in his arms.

"Do you think Ginei was serious about running for student council president?"

"Hopefully not. He can't honestly expect me to juggle the PSC and the role of newspaper club president."

"Why? Are you hoping he passes something making all girls wear thongs?"

Kamitsuku chuckled as Tsukune gave her a pleasant squeeze.

"I know I would vote for him."

"Maybe you would, but I can ask Kurumu to wear thongs any day I want."

"I don't even own a pair of thongs. It wouldn't surprise me if most girls don't."

Kurumu grinned at Tora.

"Maybe you should get a pair or two. I'm sure Ginei would appreciate it."

"I'd rather pass that suggestion on to Ms. Hajihachi."

"Could everyone please settle down? I am about to continue things with the men."

Kurumu sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head back on his shoulder. She heard the sound of conversation dull to a murmur behind her with the occasional laugh. She wondered if people had been talking through her speech. She had not been trying to hear anything in particular and doubted she would be able to hear anything said on stage without the help of the microphone.

"For the men, in third place with two hundred fifteen votes…"

Kurumu could feel Tsukune's desire for her rise in more ways than one.

"Gizatochi Denji from third year class six."

The students started to clap and cheer for the ace pitcher. Being short and this far back, Kurumu could not see anything up on the stage. She sighed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"What naughty thing are you thinking about?"

"Wondering what it would be like if we leave the thongs on this time."

Kurumu smirked, recalling the last time. After the events at the witch's ranch, she was fortunate that pair of thongs had survived that ordeal. She had been eager to get out of her clothes and Tsukune had been all too eager to help.

"I imagine uncomfortable."

"Can we find out?"

While this lust of his was delicious, they had enjoyed a full night of lovemaking yesterday. She was also not wearing her thongs so it would be kind of a hassle to put the silly things on for some sex she did not have a strong craving for. All the same, she supposed if they could find an excuse to be alone in her room together this night, she would let him sate his curiosity.

"Maybe."


	11. Reunion on a Birthday

Kurumu sighed as she settled back in the warmth of the bath. She had set her alarm fifteen minutes ahead just so she could enjoy this moment. She fought the urge to close her eyes, suspecting she would fall back asleep in this comfortable environment.

Yesterday had been a lot of fun. The contest concluded with the Voice of Yokai squeaking out a narrow victory over the student council president by a meager two votes. Of course both of them had more than sixty votes over Gizatochi, which was quite the blowout. She honestly did not remember what either of those two had said in their closing remarks, knowing Gizatochi had mentioned leaving for their game. Kumiko and the other softball players had also left before the music club started their performance.

Despite all the concerns about things running late, the event had wrapped up shortly after six. Moka had convinced Kokoa to spare Kurumu of her dinner duties so that they all could eat in the dining hall for a change. Kokoa's presence made it impossible to be alone with Tsukune so he would have to keep his curiosity about thong sex for a few more days.

Kurumu had nearly dozed off when the bathroom door opened. As Kokoa shuffled into the room and over to the toilet, Kurumu wondered about the time. She shifted up as Kokoa raised the seat and plopped down on the ring. The redhead yawned over the sound of a strong stream striking the puddle.

"Morning."

Kokoa grumbled a response, hiking the canary camisole up over her head. Her skin was so pale. She folded up the garment in her lap as she stared across the room at the open door. She cocked her head slightly as her shoulders lifted with each soft breath.

"Kokoa?"

Kurumu smiled, scooting over to the lip of the tub. She leaned over the rim, trailing her fingers on the grate which flanked the bath. There was barely any sound.

"You awake?"

Kokoa turned her head. She yawned, lifting her arms high over her head. Her small breasts lifted, tipped with dark, erect nipples. She chucked her camisole across the room.

"Do you want me to bathe you?"

Kokoa sighed. She slipped off the toilet onto her knees. The vampire scooted over to place her forearms on the lip of the tub beside Kurumu. She settled down, lowering her head against her arms.

"I want to bathe with Nagisa."

Kurumu giggled, reaching over to caress Kokoa's hair. With the pigtails down, Kokoa's tresses reached the middle of her back. Her hair was thick and coarse. It was nothing like Moka's.

"I imagine that would be painful for her."

"My body won't react to the water if I drink her blood."

Kurumu smiled, drawing her fingers through Kokoa's hair.

"How long does that immunity last?"

"A few hours."

Kurumu nodded, recalling the first time Kokoa had bathed with her. The girl had nipped Taniguchi the day before, which clearly had been too long for Kokoa's body to be entirely okay with a bath. Kurumu had only managed a couple minutes submerged with the girl before she begged to get out of the tub.

"When was the last time you drank her blood?"

Kokoa sighed. She moved her head slightly with Kurumu's caresses.

"Not since the first time."

"Did you drink any blood this week?"

"No. I want to wait until after exams."

"Why?"

"I think I should."

Kurumu smiled, crawling over the lip of tub. The water sloshed about as her knees touched the cool floor. She grabbed Kokoa's upper arm, tugging gently.

"Let me scrub you down."

Kokoa allowed Kurumu to guide her over to the black stool. As the vampire sat down, Kurumu crawled back around the stool to fetch the showerhead. She pulled the wand from its holster, bringing it about to face the girl. Kokoa already had her head bowed, bracing herself.

"Ready?"

This was either the fourth or fifth time she had done this for Kokoa, though the last time had been last weekend. She turned on the water, both of them flinching as the vampire made a momentary whimper. The girl quickly went quiet, shivering as crackles of electricity danced across her pale skin under the hot stream. Kurumu did her best to wet the girl thoroughly and quickly.

Satisfied, Kurumu cut off the water and dropped the showerhead in the tub. She grabbed up a soaked rag which had been floating in the water, draping it over her shoulder. Kurumu reached over to grab up the shampoo bottle resting against the side of the tub on the floor grate. She squirted a big dollop into her palm, scooting over to rub the thick liquid into Kokoa's damp locks.

Kurumu had used the cherry scented wash and shampoo today. For girls that could not make full use of the tub, they had a wide selection of scented soaps. They had tangerine, peppermint, vanilla, lavender and some sea-breeze stuff which Kurumu was convinced had no scent at all. She had thought about bringing her peach scents here, but it probably was for the best to have them available in her suite.

Kokoa moaned softly as Kurumu worked her fingers through Kokoa's thick locks. Like her sister, the girl was sensitive to physical attention. She moved slightly with Kurumu's touch, making slight noises. Kurumu crawled around to her back, adding another squirt of shampoo to work it into the locks down the girl's back.

"So which lucky girl will get bitten before you leave?"

Kokoa sighed, sitting up straighter as Kurumu worked on her lower locks.

"Why is it over already?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"I want more time. These three weeks have been so amazing. I've never had this much fun in my life."

Kurumu smiled, holding back a comment about how horrible her home life must be. Pulling the cloth off her shoulder, Kurumu grabbed the matching bodywash. She squeezed some into the rag, working it between her hands till there was a good lather.

"I've had a lot of fun here too."

Kurumu started with scrubbing Kokoa's shoulders and arms.

"Ishiko is so loyal and curious while Hikari is trying her best to be her own person."

Kokoa sighed as Kurumu slipped the rag beneath her reddish tresses to scrub at her back.

"I wish Nagisa was closer to us. She's so cool and popular but she's… I don't know. It's like she's afraid to be close to the rest of us."

Kurumu giggled as she continued with her task of lathering up the girl's sides and rump.

"It's only been three weeks. And Taniguchi has lots of friends from junior high and tennis. Your other girls come from smaller schools and are not as social."

"I think Hotaru is very sociable."

Kurumu smirked, adding more bodywash to the rag. She scooted around to Kokoa's front to press the rag to Kokoa's bosom. She moved the fabric gently upon Kokoa's breasts, knowing the girl would whimper if she put too much pressure near the nipples. Lathering those pale orbs in seconds, Kurumu drifted the cloth down Kokoa's belly.

"I think Hotaru is someone you can't take a bath with."

Kokoa parted her knees, making it easier for Kurumu to work the rag up her legs and between her thighs.

"Should I let her touch me? Like a lover?"

Kurumu glanced up. Kokoa's eyes were cast aside. Kurumu paused, leaning back on her heels. Kokoa was a fifteen year old girl. She was short and her breasts were more fitting of an eleven year old, but the rest of her was what anyone would expect of a girl her age.

"What do you want?"

"I want her to be happy."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head. Setting the rag on the lip of the tub, she fetched the showerhead from the water.

"Hotaru is a happy girl, Kokoa. She'll be fine with whatever you want."

Kokoa nodded slowly.

"Ready to rinse off?"

Kokoa sighed. She lifted her hands up as she bowed her head.

"Okay."

The vampire did not whimper this time when the water struck. She quickly tousled her coarse hair as the spray pushed away the suds. It took nearly a minute for the water coursing across Kokoa's shoulders to be running clear.

Kurumu scooted around, directing the spray to hit all soapy remnants lingering on the vampire's pale skin. She had to help a little with getting the soap out of Kokoa's hair in the back as the girl was not very good at this on her own.

"Give me."

Kurumu smiled, handing over the wand. Kokoa directed the spray at her nethers, shuddering upon contact. She rubbed herself quickly, whimpering as she thrust the showerhead back at Kurumu. Smirking, Kurumu crawled back over to the tub to cut off the water and place the wand back in its holster.

"I should nip all my girls one more time after exams."

Kurumu turned about with a curious expression.

"Can you? I thought having so much blood in a short time will be hard on you."

Kokoa was still shivering. It was not pleasure. Kurumu had teased the girl about it the first time she had seen her do it. Kokoa had asked if Kurumu thought sticking a fork in a socket was fun.

"I'll have to endure it. I don't know if Mother will allow them to come before Kahlua's wedding."

Kurumu smiled, thinking of the letter she had found in her mailbox last night. For some reason Mrs. Shuzen had written her. She had been given permission to go home and was told that she should visit Tsukune with her mother for her birthday. They would be fetched for Kahlua's wedding afterwards.

"I think your mother is being quite generous to me, although I have no idea why I would want to drag my mother along on my first visit to Tsukune's house."

Kurumu smiled at Kokoa.

"I'm having butterflies over meeting his parents just by myself. I think it would be much worse if I brought her along."

"You should do as Mother says."

"Yea, well… I wouldn't be surprised if my mother refuses to come. Maybe next school break we can talk about having the parents meet."

"I guess that makes sense. I would want to meet Nagisa's parents without Mother."

Kurumu touched Kokoa's knee.

"Are you worried?"

"I always worry what Mother might see."

Kurumu squeezed Kokoa's knee.

"You shouldn't. It's what's in your heart that matters most."

Kokoa stared off for a short bit.

"I want to drink Nagisa's blood on Wednesday."

"Hopefully with her permission."

"I think she'll let me do at least that much. I know she goes home Friday, so she has to be the first. I'll try to do the other girls each night after that."

Kurumu smiled, standing up.

"Shall we get dressed?"

Kurumu shivered as a small finger touched her inner thigh. Kokoa cocked her head, looking up at her.

"What is sex like?"

Kurumu snatched up the girl's hand before those fingers reached her curls. She tugged, prompting Kokoa to reluctantly get up. With a grin, Kurumu tousled the girl's hair.

"It's okay. It can be good with the right person and the right mood."

Kokoa bit her lower lip.

"Will you keep having sex with Mr. Aono?"

"Yea. Maybe not at his house since that would be a little disrespectful of his parents."

Though she knew she would let Tsukune fuck her silly if he initiated it.

"Are you sure you should? What if Mother doesn't want that?"

"She's encouraging me to see him this summer."

"That doesn't mean you should be having sex."

"I'm sure your mother is well aware of what I'm willing to do with Tsukune."

"I don't know. Maybe."

Kokoa turned inquisitive eyes upon Kurumu.

"Should I play with myself?"

Kurumu paused. She supposed that was not a huge leap from the subject they had been talking about but it was still unexpected.

"Uh… you don't?"

"I have… but… Mother says it's a sign of weakness."

Kurumu frowned as she mulled that over.

"How is playing with yourself a sign of weakness?"

"I don't know. That's what Mother said."

"You know… mothers can be wrong. Mine is pretty good at being wrong."

"Mother is never wrong."

"If you honestly believed that, you wouldn't start off by asking if you should."

Kokoa bit her lower lip, letting one of her hands drift to her navel.

"I don't know. All my girls say they do it."

Kurumu smiled, patting the girl on her head.

"You should do it if you want to do it. There's no point forcing it."

"I'm a little scared to do it."

"Scared? Why would you be scared?"

"Mother might find out."

Kurumu sighed, reaching out to pull the girl in for a hug. She shook her head, rubbing Kokoa's shoulder.

"I can't pretend to know what your mother is like. She makes no sense to me, but you really need to let that go. You can't live in fear of your mother."

Small hands timidly touched her sides.

"But I don't know what else to do."

"If you want to play with yourself, you should. It's a fleeting feeling as is. I probably did it less than a dozen times back in junior high."

"Really?"

Kurumu grinned, drawing back. She caressed Kokoa's cheek.

"I can't speak for other girls but it's not something you frequently do. I did it more when I was around Tsukune because I finally had an image of whom I wanted sex with. That made it better."

"But I don't have any guys I'm interested in."

Kurumu smiled, drawing her finger over to tap Kokoa's nose.

"I guess if you want, you could use girls too."

Kokoa's frown deepened.

"How? Girls don't have… well… you know."

The vampire was adorable, blushing so fiercely with her face slightly turned away.

"You don't need that to make love."

* * *

The lobby of Siren's Lullaby was at the corner of the building facing the deserted intersection. It had a double glass door which opened automatically upon sensing motion. The canvass canopy stretched out all the way to the sidewalk, providing shade since it never rained in Mononoke.

It was a large room with red carpet and white walls. A mahogany counter with a white marble top wrapped around the far corner closest to the double door. The counter lifted up for the employees, though none were at the front desk at the moment. The slick haired guy normally running things had slipped through the door into the office which was behind that workspace.

In many ways, the karaoke parlor worked like a hotel. You rang the bell at the counter and the guy would give you a key to a room for a certain time limit. The manager would call five or so minutes before the expiration to see if more time was desired. Some students did not come here for singing, having heard a story from Mizudake about finding used condoms in her karaoke room once.

They had a kitchen with a menu available in the rooms, though the food was somehow worse than what the cafeteria offered. It was better to buy snacks and drinks from the vending machines located near the stairways of this three story building. They did not have an elevator or air conditioning. It had been a little stuffy the last time Kurumu had been here. While the weather in Mononoke was almost always the same so far by her experience, she was not that much in the mood for singing.

Kokoa was leaning against her side as they sat on this crimson padded couch. The vampire had Kurumu's arm clutched in hers. Kurumu had explained the clinginess away as Kokoa being upset about going home next weekend. Even Moka had been content with that reasoning.

This morning had been Kokoa's first orgasm. Kurumu had behaved more like a coach, not wanting to help in a physical way beyond holding the girl. The few instructions and encouragements she had doled out had been embarrassing enough. It was borderline dirty talk which she had not even done with Tsukune.

Since then Kokoa had been glued to Kurumu's side. Going along with it, Kurumu had wrapped her tail about Kokoa's waist. Kurumu had worn her modified denim shorts with the blue corduroy tank top while Kokoa had on this pink shirt with long black sleeves. The shirt bared her midriff while the sleeves had mesh windows stitched in the fabric between the shoulder and elbow. Black cargo shorts stretched past her knees which were swathed in black stockings tucked in a pair of crimson tennis shoes. While the ensemble looked a bit odd, it felt more casual than what her sister was wearing.

Kana was sitting on Kurumu's right with her knees crossed while reading an issue of Monthly Shounen Gangan. The blond wore a loose, peach top with short sleeves and a wide cut which often bared the strap of her black bra. It was a hand down from her mother which she often had to tug back over her narrow shoulders. The soft fabric pooled about her waist which was garbed in tight denim shorts which were frayed at the hems.

It was almost four thirty. Most of their group was up in one of the two rooms they had rented out. Ginei had carried Nerume up to one of the rooms, much to Satsuki's annoyance. The little squirt had been flirting with Ginei since taking his offer to carry her to Mononoke from the dining hall after lunch. Goto had played along, which seemed to help Tora and Satsuki be more comfortable with the situation.

Other than flirting, they had talked mostly about Kakeru's boyfriend which was now official. The baseball captain Kitamori had asked for Nerume's permission to become Kakeru's boyfriend the night before the contest. Kakeru had deferred the decision to Nerume, whom immediately said yes and even suggested Kakeru staying the summer here to watch the home games the baseball team had over the summer against Nakamune Center and Katame Institute. The shy girl had passed on that, though would be back a week early to watch the Katame game anyways due to her track practice. With the girls both being on a Sunday bus, they would also be watching the Saturday game against Ishou Academy before they left.

Undoubtedly Tsukune was up in whichever room Mizore was in. The snow girl had actually been waiting at their doorstep this morning, not wanting to be left out of Nerume's birthday plans. As she had not interacted much with the group, Kurumu had insisted Tsukune to get Mizore to sing something. Kurumu would have done it herself but these two had refused to karaoke.

Kiki was the only member of the newspaper club whom was not present. Along with the rest of the Tengu girls, she was going to that study session they had planned with the boys at three. She had been a little nervous about it since Michiko and Suzume had agreed to have it up on the seventh floor of the boys' dorm. After wishing Nerume a happy birthday the girls had headed back to the dorm to see if Nomura and Kazehana would be interested in tagging along again.

Moka wandered back into the lobby, wearing that lilac dress with the matching lilac, long sleeved jacket. She had long, high heeled boots which had a glossy black surface. She clipped over to them with a bunch of drinks clutched against her bosom. She handed off the cola to Kana before taking a seat on the other side of Kokoa.

"Here."

Kurumu nodded, taking her yuzu juice. Kokoa relinquished her hold to take the offered cranberry juice.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to sing?"

"I would rather be subjected to water torture."

Kurumu smirked at Kana's offhand remark, glancing at Kokoa.

"We already did that this morning."

Moka smiled softly, holding her drink in her lap.

"I can always rent a room if Kokoa wants."

"What for? If we can't be with the birthday girl, there's no point in it."

Kurumu opened up her can and took a quick swig. During breakfast, Kokoa had asked about coming with them to the birthday party. As Taniguchi had other plans, Kokoa had nothing better to do today and felt it would be nice to see the hospital girl again.

"It could be fun."

"Why would anyone come here to sing a bunch of songs? It's not like CDs cost that much."

Kana flipped a sheet of her magazine.

"Do they sell karaoke CDs without vocals?"

"I think so. The karaoke club president had some CDs at Kiki's birthday party."

Kana made a slight sound of surprise.

"Cool."

"Are you sure you don't want to sing?"

"Are you sure you want to hear me sing?"

Kurumu sighed, taking another swallow.

"Don't any of you own a stereo? This is boring."

"Maybe we should buy a stereo."

Kokoa groaned, finally opening up her drink.

"I should have brought mine. I have a bunch of CDs."

"Really? What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Whatever I feel like."

"Do you have a favorite song, singer or band?"

Kokoa regarded her with mild annoyance. The vampire shook her head, taking a gulp from her drink. Lowering her can, she shifted over to Moka, leaning against her sister.

"How can this be fun for her? Why didn't you guys do something better?"

Moka smiled softly.

"We shot around a couple ideas and these were the ones she agreed to."

"If she wanted to do karaoke, you should have found a bigger place."

It was an oversight none of them had really thought about until they got here. It was not the first time they had to rent multiple rooms for karaoke. The last time had been some random outing without any special meaning. It did feel bad to limit a birthday party to a small group of four.

The movie had also been a mild disappointment. They had watched that Unleashed movie with Jet Li, since none of them had seen it. It was okay she guessed. At least she had seen a trailer for the Star Wars movie, though it had claimed the movie would be coming out July ninth. Kurumu had not thought to ask why the Tengu girls had made such a fuss about the movie not being released in Mononoke. Now that she understood their mild complaints, she kind of wondered if the cinema would ever get around to releasing it. The available movies usually changed on Fridays, which was cutting things close with a third of the school heading out Friday afternoon.

"Maybe I should see it with my mother."

"What?"

"I was thinking to myself about Star Wars."

"Oh that. It does look like it could be interesting."

Kana snorted, shaking her head.

"It's Star Wars. I know I'm going to see it with my family the first week I'm back."

"Do you have those on DVD?"

Kokoa shrugged.

"Mother has those. She got the originals on DVD last winter."

Kurumu nodded, knowing her mother would enjoy those but they did not own anything fancy like a DVD player. For that matter, she had barely watched anything on the television since Kengamine lacked human services like cable. The only movies her mother owned were VHS porn titles which she had watched on occasion when dreadfully bored.

"There's more than one movie?"

All eyes turned to Moka, whom seemed genuinely confused.

"You can't possibly know nothing about Star Wars and be from this planet."

Kurumu smiled at Kana's remark.

"There's three movies that came out in the eighties when my mother was a kid. It was one of the few things she did tell me about in regards to her childhood. This new movie will be the sixth title."

"Oh… that's right."

Kokoa bowed her head.

"You wouldn't remember."

Moka brightened up with an apologetic smile.

"Oh! Nevermind. She's seen them. We were all together when we saw the new…"

Moka paused her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Moka brought a hand up to her mouth as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Moka?"

Moka shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why this is so sad."

"Because Momma died not long after that."

That was right. The Phantom Menace had been the last movie Kurumu had seen in a theater with her mother before her wings grew out and they had to move to Kengamine. Moka had told her that she had been sealed away six years ago.

"When did your Momma die?"

Kokoa turned her drink about in her hands as Moka struggled to get her sniffling under control.

"August fourteenth."

Kurumu nodded, vaguely recalling the movie had been released during the summer.

"How did you miss the release of the fifth movie?"

Moka rubbed her eyes, forcing a smile. She shrugged.

"I might have heard other kids talk about it. I never thought about going to the movies. That was something you did with friends."

Moka's eyes went distant.

"I didn't have any friends."

"Why didn't you take your sister to the movies?"

Kokoa rolled her eyes, taking a drink from her can. Kurumu realized she would get no response because the answer had already been told to her. Kokoa's mother did not want her daughters to become too attached to a seal which would vanish when fully broken. Kurumu sighed.

"Let me guess. You didn't know about the Lord of the Rings until you saw them on DVD with your sister these past weeks."

"Is that bad?"

"No. I'm sure most aliens would have no idea what the Lord of the Rings is."

Kurumu giggled as Moka pouted at Kana. Kokoa downed the rest of her drink rather noisily, finishing it off with a hearty gasp. Smiling, Kurumu took another sip of hers.

"Do you think we'll have time to check on my order for you?"

Kurumu frowned at Kokoa.

"The dresses. Remember? I was told they would come in this weekend."

Kurumu nodded quickly, recalling the expensive order Kokoa had placed on her behalf. The girl had easily broken a hundred thousand yen with the eight outfits and three chemises.

"I suppose we could. I don't think we have anything planned for after dinner."

"I want to take that girl with us and buy her a dress."

Moka smiled softly.

"I would like to do that too."

"Well… I'm broke so I can't buy her squat. It must be nice to be filthy rich."

Moka flinched, fidgeting with her drink.

"That's not really true."

"I still haven't figured out what you spend all your money on. Did you know this girl gets a quarter million yen every year on her birthday?"

Kana's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! For real?!"

Moka pouted.

"That's really not that much. It's all I get for the whole year."

Kana giggled, shaking her head as she set the magazine aside.

"I always knew you were loaded but that's still a lot of cash for a year. That's over twenty thousand yen a month. My allowance is only eight thousand."

"I don't know if I'll ever have an allowance. Not that my mother wouldn't give me money, but more like I normally don't ask for it."

"I don't really have an allowance either. Mother gave me a quarter million for turning fifteen, which I've already spent more than half of it on Kurumu and my girls."

Kana sighed with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"I wish I had a sugar momma. Think of all the manga and anime I could get."

"Isn't that stuff for kids and weirdos?"

"Considering I've seen your DVD collection, I think my anime and manga are much more mature."

"Oh. So you're into the weird stuff."

Kana giggled.

"How about I show you some of my movies?"

"Probably not this weekend, Kana. We have exams."

Kana groaned at Moka's remark.

"Yea… I suppose I should wait until Wednesday night."

Kurumu smiled, nodding at the magazine. Kana had been carrying it at lunch.

"Is that something you bought during the field trip?"

"Mhm. I was so glad for that trip. There's nothing to buy here. The bookshops don't carry any manga. There is a store that sells anime but only the movies. Their stock is more live action stuff and music CDs than anything animated."

Kurumu knew the place Kana was talking about. It was some specialty store across the street from the arcade called Spinning Discs. She did not recall seeing any movies the one time she had gone inside, thinking it was only a music store.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but can I have lunch with you at school?"

"Uh… that was random."

"I asked Moka to talk to you but she keeps forgetting to."

Kana shrugged.

"I suppose we can have lunch on Monday if you want, though I can't say for sure if my friends will all be there. The exam schedule changes things up a little."

Kurumu nodded, aware that some students like herself could technically go home after the second Monday exam. Home economics would not have a term exam.

"You guys don't have an exam in your art elective, right?"

"Our project was our exam. Kokoa has an afternoon exam on Tuesday though."

It was not surprising that the computer and business programs would have exams. Kokoa and Moka both had a different gym hour, so they would have their gym exam on Monday afternoon.

"It's more a matter of whether or not they will serve lunch at Kurai. I doubt Riku and I will run all the way to Mononoke for lunch."

Kurumu squeezed Kokoa.

"Do you want to eat with Kana?"

"I think I'll eat with my girls all week. But I don't mind if Moka goes with you."

Kurumu smirked at the redhead. Shaking her head, she downed the last of her yuzu juice.

Her thoughts wandered in the short silence that ensued. She thought a little about Moka's allowance and how much she had spent on the kitchen. Her mother hand blown over twenty five thousand in the weekend she had spent up here, and that was after Kurumu had spent around twenty five thousand on stuff for her suite. She could see Moka's point that having twenty thousand a month was not a lot and would be pretty easy to burn through.

But Moka barely owned anything. She had clothes. Fancy clothes. Expensive clothes. As Kurumu thought more about it, she could see that idiot blowing most of her money on clothes. Throw a quarter million at a child with no concept of how much they should spend on clothes and she should not be surprised.

"Twelve more minutes."

She glanced at her watch, confirming Kana's remark. She wondered if they should do the shopping with Kokoa before or after dinner. Maybe they should leave that up to Nerume.

"What kind of dress should I buy her?"

Kurumu smiled at Kokoa. She thought about how Nerume had been brought to the dining hall in some tight fitting jeans and a thin tank top. She had no idea why they had squeezed her into those tight pants, since it had made the bathroom break after the movie rather long. Nerume had not bothered with a bra, stating her breasts were small enough to not need the support. While true, the bra would have obscured her perky nipples and the black top was too loose to prevent accidental flashings.

"Something easy for her to put on and take off."

"So nothing too fancy."

Kurumu nodded, glancing at Moka whom was still nursing her tomato juice.

"So what's your bank account looking like? I know you spent a ton at the bowling alley."

Kana giggled.

"I heard that cost her over a hundred thousand."

"Really? You seemed surprised she was rich."

"I've known she was the daughter of the Fairy Tale President since her birthday. I saw her swipe a card which I figured was a family credit card."

"Did you know her mother gave her a full million since it was her sixteenth birthday?"

Kana eyes widened. She shook her head slowly.

"There is no way you have spent that."

Moka smiled softly.

"I haven't. I still have over six hundred."

"And that's with blowing a hundred on things for our kitchen and bathroom."

"You didn't pitch in for that?"

Kokoa huffed, turning her nose up.

"Mother said I was living with her, not the other way around. It's her suite so it should be her things."

Kurumu supposed that was not worth arguing over if Moka was fine with it. She recalled Moka had spent quite a bit during that weekend when she first got the money. Like under a hundred thousand but more than fifty. She had not really seen Moka buy much since then so hearing the vampire had blown close to four hundred thousand had her curious.

"So what else have you bought? I know about the birthday dresses and sleepwear. The bowling alley and I guess you splurged on the kitchen."

"She spent more than I did on that field trip. Then again, I only had twenty thousand on me. I came back from that trip broke."

"I went on that trip broke. I should owe Ms. Nekonome money, but she still has the souvenirs I had her buy for Satsuki, Nerume and Mizore. I suppose it doesn't matter at this point."

Kana smiled softly.

"Yea. Things got real crazy right after our trip."

"Things are always crazy for us."

Kurumu paused, noting the clerk had emerged from the office. He was walking over to the phone, likely to make the call to their friends upstairs.

"Moka still owes me an outfit."

"Huh?"

Kurumu smiled at the confused vampire.

"You stabbed me at the hospital and ruined a shirt and shorts. You also never replaced my uniform that you tore up the first week here."

Moka frowned.

"I… we never did. I forgot all about that!"

"We all did. We were going to do something but then Yukari…"

Kurumu let the thought trail off. She forced a smile.

"Things got busy and I managed to get a new uniform while Tsukune got funds from his parents to replace the jacket Ginei tore up. It slipped my mind."

"Uh… I replaced my uniform Ginei tore up and Tsukune's jacket a long time ago."

Kurumu blinked at Moka's apologetic smile.

"What?"

"Yea. It was that Friday after we rescued Kana. When we kissed."

The day before Nagare molested her. That had been a bad weekend.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot that I was going to replace your uniform. I'm so sorry."

Kurumu managed a smile, waving her hand dismissively.

"No, it's okay. I kind of forgot about it for a long time anyways. I'm serious that it just sort of popped in my head now when I was trying to think of what you could have spent your money on."

"I will definitely take care of your casual outfit today. Anything you want. And we can visit the school store tomorrow."

Kurumu grinned sheepishly.

"Sure. I mean, a full uniform is like eight thousand unless you bother with the jacket. Which I prefer wearing the sweater anyways, so yea. That's nothing."

"Don't you have your blouses custom ordered for your boobs?"

Kurumu snickered at Kana's remark.

"Yea. We can order it tomorrow and it will be ready for me when we return to school next term."

"I hope we're coming back next term."

Kurumu frowned at Kokoa.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. Mother didn't say anything about next term. That worries me."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure nothing major is going to happen over the summer break."

Kokoa regarded her incredulously.

"I think my sister getting married is major."

As Kana giggled, Kurumu had to concede that.

* * *

The glass doors opened when Tora flashed her card to the scanner. The sphinx dressed in a green polo and black slacks led the way into the genkan of Baratoge. Kakeru followed on Tora's heels, carrying Nerume in her long, thin arms. Kakeru had short, platinum hair but it was long in the back and bound at the nape of her delicate neck. The tail stretched all the way down to the hem of her denim skirt which stopped shy of her knees. The girl had a two tone striped dress shirt tucked into the skirt which had a white leather belt with a gaudy, golden buckle fed through the loops.

Their group split up with most of them heading to the shoe lockers on the right which were for the girls whom lived on the top three floors. Tora was the only one heading to the left. Kurumu wandered over to the end of the genkan, sitting down to remove her shoes while the other girls opened their lockers.

Goto was helping Kakeru and Nerume with their lockers and shoes. While Goto was about the same height as Ginei, she was notably shorter than the statuesque Kakeru. Her hair on the right side about her ear had been trimmed real short, kind of similar to Kakeru's since she had done her friend's hair. Her grayish brown tresses on top were flipped to the right while the rest was clipped. It was uncertain how long her hair was in the back as she had it balled up and pinned with a golden spire.

As a member of the fashion club whom aspired to go to college for cosmetology, Goto had thrown on some interesting outfit. She had on a shimmering, golden top which hung off the side to expose her right shoulder. She had a long, corset skirt which was tied up over her flat stomach, the hem disappearing beneath the golden fabric. The skirt was parted on the side to bare most of her long, right leg which was swathed in a black fishnet stocking which went all the way up. As if she was not tall enough, she had on high heel boots similar to Moka's which were buckled up on the sides.

Satsuki had the presents from the vampires slung over her shoulder as she opened her shoe locker. The nekomusume had on that loose, green and black checkered dress shirt which she liked to tie the bottom into a knot at her belly. She left the shirt open, baring a black crew shirt which was tucked into tight denim shorts with a frayed hemline just shy of the curves of her derriere.

After dinner they had spent almost two hours at the Clique. While Kurumu was occupied with the tailor making final adjustments on her ordered outfits, the girls had spent their time helping Nerume try on dresses. In the end they had settled on a lavender sundress and a black cocktail dress with sequins and lace. The black dress was a little tight but Nerume proved she could get it on and off without any help.

Kurumu had felt a little bad about walking out of the store with more things than the birthday girl, but nobody had said a thing about it. Nerume had been fired up about getting to their next stop at Bows and Strings for some lingerie and sleepwear.

This was about the time Ginei had reluctantly parted ways with them, saying he had other plans. Had he known they would be shopping lingerie, he would have cleared his schedule to assist them on this noble task of choosing the best undergarments a woman should wear. Tora had shooed the idiot off, telling him to behave himself during his study session with Hajihachi.

It had been hilarious fun teasing Tsukune as the only guy in their group. As none of them were interested in staying outside with him, they had brought him in and gave his heart a workout. One of those bags Satsuki held while shutting her locker had the soft blue nightgown Moka had bought for Nerume along with two thongs, and a lacy, black bra and panties set. Moka had also bought a black tank top and gray cotton shorts for Kurumu to replace her casual outfit which could work as pajamas if she wanted.

For some reason half of the girls had bought thongs. Mizore had instigated the trend when she found a striped pair and asked if Tsukune would like to see her try them on. Tora scolded the silly girl, saying nobody tried on panties and that she should know her size. The snow girl had slipped into a fitting room for a short while, returning with her striped briefs in hand and requesting the clerk to match her size.

Kakeru succumbed to pressure from Goto and Nerume to buy some due to having a boyfriend. Goto had passed, saying she already owned a couple pairs. Tora bought one pair for the sake of curiosity. Kana had declined over not having any interest or need for more underwear and Satsuki refused to wear thongs ever again, arguing she would rather go commando if she was in that mood.

Moka had picked up five pairs of expensive thongs with satin bows and lace of a lighter color than the rest of the sheer fabric. Unlike Kurumu’s black thong which was black with black lace, Moka’s black thong had pink lace and a pink bow. Moka had stuck to bold, dark colors and had offered to buy Kurumu one, but Kurumu had passed on the idea of owning more thongs when she barely wore her red pair.

Kurumu had teased Moka over flirting with Tsukune, but Moka had defended her prompts for Tsukune's approval being no different than what Mizore was doing. All the teasing managed to convince Kokoa not to buy anything, unsettled with the possibility of Tsukune fantasizing about her in matching underwear.

Kurumu tied the laces of her shoes, slinging them over her shoulder. She grabbed up her bag of clothes for tonight and tomorrow, having emptied it of the original contents during their quick stop at her suite. Her closet actually looked like it belonged to a classy woman now with all those pretty outfits hanging up. Thinking they might do some flying tomorrow with it being their last Sunday together, Kurumu had brought her green tank top with the center back strip, a change of socks, the lacy crimson panties and the silky black chemise. She figured she could wear these shorts again.

Kurumu padded over to the small elevator lobby a little ahead of Tora and Kana. Kakeru had passed Nerume over to Goto and was putting away her shoes. Satsuki was lingering near them.

"I don't think there's enough room in the elevator. I shall call it a night."

Kurumu smiled as she pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Good night."

Kana echoed her sentiment as the sphinx tugged open the door to the stairwell. The brunette lived on the second floor so it usually took less time than using the elevator. Of course with the late hour, the doors to one of the elevators slowly pulled open almost immediately after pushing the button. Kurumu stepped in to hold the door as Kana wandered into the elevator.

Moka had barely been conscious towards the end of their walk, forcing them to drop her off in her suite first. Kokoa had granted Kurumu permission to stay with Nerume for the night and skip out on her morning duties. Mizore had also went home, doubting she would be allowed in the dorms.

Tsukune had stuck with them all the way to the dining hall, kissing her forehead before taking off. She had mixed feelings about how the evening played out. He was obviously attracted to Moka and enjoyed thoughts of having them both together. She supposed that might be okay but she worried he would also welcome an opportunity to have Moka without her. She had no idea how she should handle it. She loved Tsukune. She loved Moka. For some reason she always thought having sex with Tsukune would somehow fix this mess, but Tsukune was still attracted to Moka and Moka still longed to be with Tsukune.

"Does she have a DVD player?"

Kurumu glanced at Kana, shaking her head.

"Nerume doesn't have a TV."

"Damn. It really sucks not having a laptop."

"At least you still have that drawing pad thing."

Kana nodded as the other girls made their way over to the lobby.

"Guess we have to study."

Kurumu snorted as Goto arrived first, slipping into the elevator with an inquisitive glance.

"What?"

Kakeru came in next with Nerume in her arms.

"Just talking about studying."

Goto chuckled, shifting aside to give Kakeru and Nerume more room. As Satsuki stepped in, Kurumu moved out of the way of the door so it could close.

"I think I'm done for the night. What about you?"

Kana punched the button for the fifth floor, stirring the elevator into motion.

"I don't have my school stuff but I can manage with Nerume's stuff."

"Do you want to study with us, Chisa?"

Kakeru smiled softly.

"I should go to my room first to change."

"You should come down in your sexy lingerie."

Kakeru blushed, her pink eyes glancing aside.

"Maybe."

Nerume tightened her hold, nuzzling up against Kakeru's shoulder.

"This has been a pretty cool day."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I've never had a birthday without family before. It was fun."

Kana chuckled.

"One girl in particular was very worried about you being bored."

"Not at all. I did a lot more today than what my family would do. My parents don't really have the money to be taking us all out to the movies or dinner each time one of us have a birthday."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Nerume had three younger brothers still in her household. She had no idea how much money her parents made, but she imagined having that many kids would make finances tight.

"Will it be cheaper to go to the school back in Kaigan?"

"Much cheaper since I'll be living at home."

"I guess that's good."

"Can you hold her things?"

Satsuki presented the two hanger bags and the third bag with the lingerie stuff. Kurumu absently took them without really thinking.

"I'm going to head straight to my room to change for bed and get my school books."

Kurumu nodded, also taking the key to Nerume's room. She glanced at Kana.

"Do you have a CD player?"

"I don't. I was using my laptop for everything."

"What about you guys?"

Kakeru shook her head while Goto grinned.

"I have a CD player but I'm not coming back down to study. I'll hold the elevator for Chisa though."

Kurumu sighed, wondering why nobody had music or any form of entertainment. She had never thought to price those things but doubted a CD player could be more expensive than a rice cooker. Dakuhime had a stereo in her room but she lived up another floor.

"If you change your mind, we'll all be hanging out in Nerume's room."

The elevator bell dinged upon arrival, the slow car settling to a stop. The door gradually drew open, Satsuki hopping out first. Kurumu sidled out next while Kakeru carried Nerume into the small lobby of the fifth floor. Kana slipped out last with Goto moving to hold the door.

Every elevator lobby of the girls' dorm had a couch and a TV, which Kurumu found amusing since there was no service. She guessed students with DVD players or game systems could hook up to the TV and play out here if for some reason they did not have their own TV. She had also noticed the hospital had a ton of TVs in the lobbies and waiting rooms with no apparent purpose at all.

Satsuki slipped into her room 508 before they turned left down the hall. Room 510 had once belonged to Moka. Moka's other neighbors in 512 and 514 were Endo and Matsuri, though Kurumu could not recall which girl was in which room.

Matsudera and Kiba both lived further down the hall beyond Satsuki's room. Juri, Asuka, Kisurusu and Taijin also lived on this floor along with a couple gorgon girls from the archery club. Kurumu could not say which rooms belonged to these girls, but she had spent enough time on Moka's floor to know some things. That tall Honemoto girl whom was rep of Moka's new class lived on this floor.

Kana paused at her door for room 516 which was across the hall from the bathroom. She slipped her key in the knob, promptly twisting it open. The blond ducked inside her room as Kurumu walked by on the heels of Kakeru.

For some reason Nerume's room was pretty far from Satsuki's. The two occasionally complained about it, supposing they were lucky to at least be on the same floor. Kana was on a different floor than the rest of the girls from Fukui and Endo had yet to figure out why Sugimoto had been stuffed on the fourth floor when the poor girl knew nobody down there.

Kakeru stepped by room 524, allowing Kurumu access. Smiling at the pair, Kurumu grabbed the knob and inserted the key. She twisted the knob, pushing into the room.

Nerume's room was exactly how Kurumu remembered her room had been. There was nothing in it. The girl's arm crutches were leaning against the small counter alcove at the front corner of the room. She wandered over to set Nerume's key aside on the counter while Kakeru walked to the center of the room and lowered down on her knees.

"I'll be right back."

Kurumu moved over to the closet, tugging it open as Kakeru timidly caressed Nerume's cheek.

"Okay. I have to pee after changing."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as she stepped up on the shelf to reach the high rod to hang the two dresses. The only other things hanging in Nerume's closet were her school uniforms. It seemed the rest of her clothes were folded and stacked in the shelves.

Kurumu heard the door settle on the deadbolt as she turned away from the closet, discovering Kakeru had already left. Nerume was tugging her gray tank top up over her head. It caught on her left side ponytail, tugging free the poofy, white scrunchie which held her ebony locks in place.

"Can you help undress me?"

Kurumu smiled, walking over with Nerume's lingerie back and her own bag of clothes. She set both aside as she knelt down in front of the topless girl whom had already unfastened all the buttons of her tight jeans. Nerume placed her hands on the floor next to her, cocking her head.

"Be slow and careful. I don't want you to accidentally yank out my catheter."

Kurumu scooted in.

"Lie down."

Nerume promptly flopped on her back with a content sigh, stretching her arms over her head. Kurumu grabbed at the loosened denim hem, tugging it gently around Nerume's hips.

"Oh, and be careful about the valve. If you accidentally turn it, I'll pee all over the place."

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head as she rolled the fabric down. Nerume had no feeling from the waist down. She could tell when she had to pee but could not make herself go. Kurumu had to roll the girl on her stomach to get her jeans down in the back, baring her rump. Kurumu frowned.

"You're not wearing panties."

The girl made a slight sound. Kurumu chuckled, rolling the girl back over. She carefully tugged the jeans down the girl's thighs, baring her pubic curls and the start of the small tube. She cautiously wiggled the fabric down further, freeing the blue valve which had been pressed tightly to Nerume's inner thigh.

"That could not have been comfortable."

"Yea. I don't think I should wear tight jeans ever again."

Without any fear of having an accident now, Kurumu was able to tug the jeans down Nerume's legs a little faster. She had the garment off in a couple seconds, turning to pitch it in the corner with the discarded tank top.

"Do you want me to put on your nightgown?"

Nerume sighed, using her abdominals and arms to get back up to a seated position. She held her hand out, prompting Kurumu to grab the lingerie bag. The girl fished the nightgown out before setting the bag aside. She pulled it over her head with ease.

Realizing the offer had been silly, Kurumu decided to shed her own top. Naturally she had not bothered wearing a bra, since she did not have enough to get through a week anyways. She had thought about taking Moka's offer for lingerie, but that meant special ordering a bra. If that was going to be the case, she would rather put in an order at a human store.

"I think I won't wear panties that much anymore."

"Didn't you just buy some thongs and panties?"

"Ms. Akashiya did that. I really think dresses and skirts without panties will be what I wear from now on. Except during periods. Kind of need panties there."

Kurumu chuckled, standing up to unbutton her shorts. She wiggled out of the tight fabric, pulling down her black lace panties with them. Stepping out of the shorts, she tugged the panties out and dropped both on the floor next to her clothes bag. She fetched her silky black chemise out, promptly tugging it over her head and smoothing it down her curves.

"You're so sexy."

Kurumu smirked, settling back down on her knees. She emptied the bag of its contents before stuffing it with the tank top and panties she had worn today. In seconds her socks were added to the bag.

"Is it okay if Mizore has a baby for you?"

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Nerume as she set the bag aside.

"I can't have babies, Nerume. You know that."

"Well… she's talked a lot to me these past couple weeks. She visits me all the time."

Kurumu shrugged as she gathered up her things and the two bags before crawling off to the corner where Nerume's discarded clothes were. She had seen a hamper in the closet. She got up on her feet to put away all of these things in the closet for now.

"It's good that she's talking to someone. She's been distant from everyone since completing her story for the last paper. Other than her daily lunch with Tsukune and Bikiyama's friends, I don't think she talks with anyone else."

"Does Mizore love Mr. Aono?"

Kurumu paused. She smiled, shaking her head as she moved back over to Nerume's side. She settled down next to the girl, patting her head.

"I think Mizore likes any person whom tries real hard to be her friend."

Nerume nodded, touching Kurumu's breast gently.

"She wants to marry him."

Kurumu blinked.

"What?"

"She says she has to. She doesn't want to lose her family. She's scared to run away but doesn't want to marry Mr. Umizake and become a snow priestess."

Kurumu sighed, draping an arm over Nerume's shoulder and tugging the girl against her side. None of this was news beyond the sudden thoughts of marriage.

"What does marrying Tsukune have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. She makes no sense. She wants a baby with him. Her baby. Not yours."

Kurumu sighed again.

"Yea. She did say as much to his face. She said nothing about marriage."

"So… it's okay?"

Kurumu shrugged, rubbing the girl's shoulder.

"I don't know what is going on in her head any better than you do. I know she wants to have his baby so she can be disgraced and lose her claim to the snow priestess position."

"Yea. Something about him being human so her baby would be allowed within the village."

"If it was a simple matter of him being human, she could find another one in a heartbeat."

The door pushed open as Satsuki slipped into the room. She was dressed down in a sleeveless, gray shirt which stretched down to her knees. There was a large pink circle below her bosom which featured the silhouette of Hello Kitty. The girl cocked her head.

"Who's needing to find a human?"

"Weren't you getting your schoolbooks?"

"I figured Zukkutani was getting hers so I don't need mine."

"Could you get my arms?"

Satsuki nodded, walking over to the counter to fetch the silver arm crutches. Nerume had wished for a better color but the hospital only had these.

"So who is Kurumu trying to find a human for?"

"We're talking about Mizore."

Satsuki snorted, carrying the crutches over to them.

"You must not like the human race that much."

Kurumu smiled as Satsuki handed the crutches over to Nerume.

"Mizore is crushing on Tsukune."

"Obviously. Akashiya isn't any better. That was embarrassing to watch."

"I should pee. Help me up."

Nerume reached her hand out to Satsuki. The girl grabbed hold and staggered forward.

"Easy, dork. Let me pull you up."

Nerume was strong. As a kirin, her arms were nearly as strong as her legs. Even a human had a notable difference in strength between their legs and arms so it often surprised Kurumu how easily Nerume could pull someone down without meaning to. Kurumu grabbed the girl's crutches as Satsuki steadied the kirin in her arms.

"You want to watch me pee?"

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as she handed the crutches back to the girl. Nerume planted one arm crutch on the floor, adjusting her grip. Shifting her weight on that side, she took the other from Kurumu to lift up more on her own.

"You good?"

Satsuki eased back from Nerume, gently touching her shoulders.

"They should make longer ones."

"Don't be silly."

"I can't feel my feet anyways. I'd rather them not be all awkward looking on the floor."

Satsuki shook her head, walking over to the door. She tugged it open, standing in the path of the swing to keep the portal open.

Nerume took the cue to walk her way out of the room. She was much better at this than when Kurumu had last seen the girl use them. Nerume had stayed in bed the whole time during their visit last weekend and had been carried around all day as part of her pampering for her birthday. Kurumu could see why Nerume would prefer longer crutches since it looked like the only thing slowing her down was her concern of dragging her feet.

"We'll be right back."

Kurumu nodded as Satsuki stepped out into the hall, letting the door rest on the deadbolt. She wandered over to the closet, having left it open. Nerume did not own that much. It was mostly clothes, some stuffed animals and seven CDS. Her CD player was set beside the small stack of jewel cases which had the two Hime CDs at the top. She also had a couple M-Flo albums, a Miss Monday and the last two were from Ai. Kurumu had no idea whom any of these artists were, having only heard a little from the Hime CDs Nerume usually had on her.

There was a knock on the door which slowly pushed open. Kana peered into the room. The blond had dressed down for bed, wearing a thin white shirt and faded blue sleep pants.

"She's in here. Do you want to say hello?"

Kurumu frowned at the odd question.

"What?"

She wandered over to the center of the room but stopped as her heart skipped. Juri stood in the doorway in a carnation pink tee and tan shorts with her hands resting on the shoulders of Yukari. The witch was also dressed casually in a short sleeved, white blouse and denim skirt which stretched to her knees. She was barefoot and held her hands up timidly to her slight bosom.

"Hello."

Kurumu bounded over to snatch Yukari up in a hug. The girl squeaked in alarm, pushing on her torso as Kurumu forced her head between her breasts. Kana and Juri giggled as Yukari whimpered and struggled to break free.

"You might want to let her breathe."

Kurumu sighed, closing her eyes as she relaxed her grip. Yukari gasped when she finally could move her head, turning her cheek to rest against Kurumu's bosom.

"Where were you? I've been here for hours."

Kana giggled, squeezing Kurumu's shoulder.

"We've been out all day with Ms. Genzouyaki. It's her birthday."

Yukari sighed, pulling as far back as Kurumu allowed.

"I thought that could be today."

"Don't you have a perfect memory?"

Yukari stared up at Kurumu.

"She said it was the weekend before exams. She never said the exact day."

Kurumu smiled, not recalling what had been said around Yukari. She let go of the witch, settling back a step to give Yukari some space. As Yukari absently smoothed out her blouse, Kurumu noticed the girl had emerald studs pierced through her ears on both sides.

"Did you enchant your piercings?"

"Of course."

"Hey, show her your mouth."

Yukari made a slight pout with Juri's touch upon her head. Sighing, the witch tilted her head back and smiled wide in a way that displayed her teeth. Silver squares were adhered to each of her incisors, fangs and molars. A thin wire seemed to connect these squares.

"She has braces."

"Isn't that cool? Most monsters don't have braces."

"Most monsters regenerate their teeth. A third of these are implants."

Kurumu fidgeted with her hands below her breasts.

"I want to hold you more."

"No. Where were you yesterday? Did you spend the night with Tsukune?"

"Yesterday?"

"I was here yesterday afternoon. I spent most of my time unpacking. After dinner, I went over to your suite and noticed you have acquired a lot more things."

"My mother sent most of my belongings to me last weekend."

"I was planning to make breakfast for you but you never came home."

Kurumu smiled, thinking how close she had been to Yukari last night without even knowing it.

"I spent the night in Moka's suite."

Yukari's eyes flared up.

"You are sleeping with my Moka?"

Kurumu grinned sheepishly.

"Well… yea. There's nothing to do in my suite."

"I hope my Moka has not been molested."

Kurumu flinched at the thought. They had done some things that she knew Yukari would not approve of.

"Technically not."

Kana giggled, causing Kurumu to shake her head and wag a finger at the blond.

"What has she done to my Moka?"

"I think you should ask your Moka what she's been doing to Kurumu."

Yukari huffed indignantly, crossing her arms about her chest.

"My Moka is a pure, innocent angel. If anyone was to lead her astray, it should have been me."

"Well… your innocent angel just bought a pair of thongs which are meant to be seen."

Juri giggled at Kana's amused remark. Yukari stared at Kana wide eyed.

"My Moka bought sexy lingerie?"

"Yep. Though I guess that's tame compared to Shirayuki. She would have put them on and showed them to Aono if the clerk would have allowed it."

Yukari sighed, shaking her head.

"I see things have only gotten worse in my absence."

Kurumu smiled softly as she stared absently at the hallway behind Juri.

"What brought you here?"

Yukari huffed, crossing her arms about her chest indignantly.

"I was unaware that Moka's living arrangements had changed. I stopped by around three and was fortunate to cross paths with Ms. Morisato. I have kept company with her since."

"What did you do with the rest of your day?"

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"It's annoying to stay in my suite. I made myself a lunch and went to school. I figured there was a chance that you would have a club meeting at some point in the computer room. Clearly I was mistaken."

"You spent the whole day in an empty computer room?"

"I spent most the day in the library. I checked the computer room on half hour intervals. I realized it might be better to wait in the dorms, so I came here."

"I took her to dinner with the other archery girls. It was kind of lucky on her part bumping into us so we could let her inside. We had just got back from practice. I knew you guys were out with Ms. Genzouyaki, but I had no idea when you would get back, so we tried our best to keep her entertained."

Yukari cocked her head at Kurumu with a suspicious expression.

"So what has my Moka been doing to you?"

Kurumu mulled that over for a moment.

"I guess Moka has drank my blood more frequently as of late. She drinks from me more than Tsukune."

Kana frowned, cocking her head.

"When was the last time Moka drank Tsukune's blood?"

"I don't think she has since the hospital."

"I take this to be related to my inexplicable lapse of memory."

Kurumu paused, managing a smile.

"Yea. It was a bad time for you."

"Days. You took days from me."

Kurumu shrugged apologetically.

"Nothing else I could have done. You were out of it."

"I was under the influence of too many narcotics. My family doctor questioned if the staff was trying to kill me after seeing my blood toxicity."

Kana snorted.

"The staff was trying to kill you."

"Really?"

Kurumu waved a hand dismissively at Juri's frown.

"There was one staff member whom was mixed up in something. You know the one that killed herself after killing a bunch of people."

"What is everyone standing around-?"

Satsuki paused when her eyes came upon Yukari. The witch noted the nekomusume first but stiffened. Nerume was steadily making her way up the hall, easily passing Satsuki whom had stopped. Nerume grinned as she neared.

"Hey, look! It's Ms. Sendou!"

Yukari turned pained eyes upon Kurumu.

"You said everyone was fine!"

Kurumu bit her lip as Nerume reached Kana's side, coming to a wavering stop.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know! This dummy didn't want me to know!"

Kurumu exchanged a glance with Satsuki.

"I don't understand. Are you upset?"

"Of course I am! You're not supposed to be like this!"

Nerume frowned, glancing aside.

"I'm sorry."

Satsuki sighed, stalking over to place a hand on Nerume's head.

"Don't apologize. She's freaking out because Kurumu yanked a few days out of her head."

Yukari thrust a finger at Kurumu, poking her tit. The witch was on the verge of tears.

"What else is wrong?"

Kurumu bowed her head, unsure what she should say in present company. She glanced at Nerume and Satsuki, both lowering their eyes. Nobody wanted to say what happened.

"Say something!"

"Kurumu told you before. None of your friends died."

Yukari grimaced, a tear rolling down her cheek as she shook her head.

"That's not good enough. You think this is okay?"

Kana sighed dramatically, placing a hand on Yukari's head.

"I would like my issues of GTO back."

Yukari stared dumbly at her with reddened eyes. Juri managed to giggle.

"Seriously?"

Kana shrugged with a slight smile.

"It's kind of important to me. That's a really good series."

Yukari faltered with a slight shake of her head.

"I… I left those in my room."

"Are you finished with them? I do have the rest of the volumes if you want to read them."

Yukari hesitated, clearly at a loss. She absently wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Sure. I guess I have nothing better to do."


	12. Study and Review

Kurumu's eyes fluttered open as her mind slowly became aware of her surroundings. Warm breath brushed across her breasts with a small body pressed against her torso. One of her hands was resting on her captive's shoulder while the other arm was dead without feeling beneath the pillow they had meant to share. She struggled to make sense of the distant dream, only knowing it had been pleasant.

The little witch in her arms was wearing a cerulean tank top with spaghetti strings which were loose upon Yukari's narrow shoulders. Nerume had loaned Yukari this along with white shorts to sleep in. Satsuki had brought over her futon, allowing them to spend the night.

Kurumu could hear the purr of the slumbering Satsuki nearby. Lifting her hand from Yukari's shoulder she turned slightly to glance over her shoulder. She felt the soft tug of her chemise, Yukari having the fabric clutched in her small hands.

In her current condition, Nerume did not thrash about in her sleep. The little kirin was being spooned by her purring friend on the futon pushed up next to theirs. Both girls had relaxed, peaceful expressions.

They had turned in a little after midnight. They had managed to study an hour or two, Yukari had read a whole volume of GTO and Kurumu had listened to both M-Flo albums with Nerume, liking them much more than the Hime stuff. But before any of that, they had chatted a good hour or so about what had happened the past month since Yukari's departure. She had shared most of what she was comfortable with telling, a little surprised with how much Kana and Satsuki knew about the situation. Both had added facts which would not have even crossed Kurumu's mind as important to share.

Kurumu smiled, starting to get some feeling in her right arm. She turned her left wrist which had both her watch and ribbon tied about it. It was twelve minutes after eight. She jerked in alarm, groaning at the tingling feeling in her arm. Grimacing, she poked at Yukari's cheek.

"Hey. Get up. We'll miss breakfast."

Yukari groaned softly, letting go of Kurumu's chemise to slap at the offending finger. Kurumu quickly moved her hand aside, placing it back on Yukari's shoulder to give the girl a solid shake.

"Hey. Morning."

Yukari groaned again, rolling onto her back. Her eyes slowly opened, glancing at Kurumu. She yawned.

"I'm getting dressed."

Yukari made a soft sound as Kurumu lifted up on her hands and knees. She crawled over the witch off the side of the futon, intent on the pile of clothes she had set aside next to her dirty clothes bag.

Noting the girl had sat up, Kurumu smiled. Yukari had not talked a whole lot about her time with her parents. She had spent the first half of it with doctors and a dentist. None had recommended her return, but she had stubbornly argued her way into her parents letting her come back for her exams.

Kurumu tugged her chemise up over her head, putting it in the bag with the rest of her clothes. She grabbed up her crimson panties, getting up from her knees to step into them. She slipped one foot in and then the other before drawing them up over her curls. Lacy panties had an odd feel about them. It was like wearing mesh. She preferred the tight boyshorts though most of what she owned were boring, white cotton panties. She had almost a dozen of those, some predating her junior high years.

As she squeezed into her modified denim shorts which she had owned since her first year of junior high, she had to admit her butt had not gotten that much bigger over the years. She might have put an extra centimeter or two about her hips, but not enough to warrant a change in size.

Thinking of butts, Yukari was about the same size as Nerume. She was shorter, but they both had about the same waist so it was not that big of a deal for Yukari to borrow those clothes. Grabbing her green tank top, Kurumu glanced over her shoulder.

She flinched as Yukari pressed up against her back, small hands wrapping about her torso. Yukari sighed, cupping Kurumu's breasts and giving them a firm squeeze.

"Why don't you wear a bra?"

"I do with my school outfits. I don't bother wearing bras on days I might fly. My wings might damage the straps and I can't ever find a strapless bra in my size."

Yukari nuzzled her cheek against Kurumu's back.

"Are you still having sex with Tsukune?"

Kurumu smiled softly at the gentle massage Yukari was forcing upon her. She felt a slight tingle of desire from the witch.

"A few times."

Yukari rasped out a soft laugh, letting go of Kurumu's breasts. The witch stalked off, stretching her arms over her head. Kurumu took this opportunity to pull on her green tank top.

"I wonder how much condoms are."

Kurumu smirked, pulling on her socks. Fully dressed, she grabbed up the bag of dirty clothes which included everything Yukari had been wearing yesterday. Slinging it over her shoulder, she grinned.

"We still have a lot left over from his birthday. Those boys gave him a ton of love."

Technically they had all of them still. He had yet to open any of the boxes and she hoped he would not contradict her if asked. She did not want Yukari to know about her internal injury, not seeing how it would benefit Yukari.

"Hey, cat! Get up."

Yukari prodded Satsuki's cheek with her toe. The girl instantly stopped purring in favor of a groan. She freed an arm from its hold on Nerume to swat at Yukari's foot.

"Get up. You have to lock up."

Grumbling Satsuki sat up, rubbing her eyes. Yukari stalked off to the door.

"Toilet."

Satsuki hopped to her feet as Yukari turned back the deadbolt. The girl sprung over to the door, startling Yukari. Without another word, Satsuki yanked open the door and darted down the hall. Kurumu giggled as Yukari caught the door before it closed itself.

"I guess she really has to go."

Yukari nodded, slipping out into the hall while holding the door open for Kurumu.

"I should too."

Kurumu stalked over to the door, making certain to turn the deadbolt before stepping out to join Yukari. She eased the door onto the steel bolt before walking slowly down the hall on Yukari's heels. It was not far to the bathroom, turning right through the opening across the hall from Kana's room.

None of the showers were running at this time. All but one of the stall doors across the room were ajar, making it obvious which one was in Satsuki's use. Yukari took the stall next to Satsuki's so Kurumu took the one next over.

"Morning, Satsuki."

The girl grunted a response which was followed by a tiny tinkle. Grinning, Kurumu tugged her shorts down to her knees as she turned about. She settled down on the rim, hearing Yukari empty her bladder. Kurumu rested the bag of dirty clothes on her knees as she relieved herself with a little effort.

"You can tell Ms. Genzouyaki that I shall return her clothes later next week after doing laundry."

"On the same bus. No rush."

Kurumu smiled, reaching over to tug a square of white to pad herself.

"I'll give you my copy of the bus and exam schedule when we go to my suite."

She heard the toilet flush beside her.

"I want to see Moka."

Kurumu nodded, reaching back to flush her toilet. Setting the bag aside, she stood up to tug her shorts and panties back in place.

"We can stop by the chapel and see if Kokoa let her go to church. Kokoa has plans with her friends today, but she might want Moka with her."

Yukari huffed from outside as Kurumu picked up the bag.

"I don't know why she would insist on monopolizing my Moka's time.

Kurumu slipped out of the stall, noting Satsuki was across the room washing her hands in the sink. Kurumu smirked, regarding the indignant witch.

"At least she doesn't have a nasty habit of squeezing Moka's boobs."

Yukari huffed again, stalking out of the room.

"Somebody has to make my Moka feel loved."

Satsuki shook her head as she walked out of the bathroom slightly ahead of Kurumu.

"You know unwanted affection is called sexual harassment and abuse."

Yukari touched her breast with a firm look in her eyes.

"My love for Moka is pure."

"If you love her, you have to be considerate of her feelings."

Yukari waved a hand dismissively.

"Moka has already confessed her love for me."

Satsuki sighed with a slight shake of her head.

"I love Nerume but I'm not about to molest her."

"The term molest is always negative. There is no situation in which that word would indicate love."

Satsuki scratched her sienna locks, glancing at Kurumu with her marigold eyes.

"Fine. Your love definition is off. What you're betraying with your affections is lust."

"Lust is vindicated with love. What I do for my Moka is much less than what I've seen my parents do for each other."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. She tousled Yukari's locks as Satsuki stared at them perplexed.

"Come on. We can't take too long here."

Satsuki snorted, turning on her heel. She shook her head as she walked away.

"You better explain to her that she's fundamentally wrong with that thinking. She's logically justifying the acts of every obsessive stalker out there."

Yukari huffed, turning about and walking the other direction.

"Nonsense. Stalkers don't ever bother confirming a mutual love."

It was a short walk to the elevator lobby, but Yukari made a straight line for the stairway door. She tugged it open, nodding inside.

"It will be faster."

Kurumu did not object, following the witch into the stairway. The witch kept two steps in front of Kurumu, reaching the first landing before slowing her descent.

"Listen to that stupid cat, trying to lecture me on love. As if she would know anything."

Kurumu thought about her response as she slowly made her way down to the fourth floor landing. She had known Satsuki for some time now. She had recently learned the girl was not a virgin and it was something Nerume could know about. She knew the girl was at odds with her family and hated her older brother because he had some brain disorder. The thong shopping last night had reminded her about Satsuki saying she would never wear thongs in her parents' presence again.

"Yukari. Somebody took Satsuki's virginity and it caused problems with her family. I don't know when it happened, but she doesn't want to go home for the summer. She's staying with Nerume instead."

Yukari hesitated halfway down the flight between the intermediate and third floor landing.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because she won't want to talk about it. It's something she wishes she could forget."

Yukari sighed, waiting for Kurumu to catch up to her on the third floor landing. She shook her head before they continued alongside each other.

"You better not take that from her. It doesn't change anything."

"I wasn't planning to."

"You realize it was pretty easy to figure out what happened to me. Parents don't randomly take their eleven year old daughter to see a gynecologist."

Kurumu paused. She had worried Yukari would figure out what happened despite her efforts.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't figure out what was wrong with you and that driver made the suggestion."

"Don't even get me started on that worthless excuse of a sentient being. I know you did what you felt you had to do, but that is terrifying, Kurumu. The thought that you can just yank days out of a person's head. What's to stop you from taking years? In the right circumstances, you could lobotomize an enemy."

Kurumu had not ever thought about things in that light. She could make suggestions to influence people. She could peek in their minds to interrogate them against their will. She could take their memories. The thought that Mrs. Shuzen wanted more of her kind in her ranks had her wonder what else her species could do. Could she create a new reality?

"What is reality?"

Yukari snorted at her offhand remark as they finally reached the ground floor.

"The reality is you're an idiot and somebody needs to keep you out of trouble."

Yukari pushed open the door and strolled out into the elevator lobby. The main floor was the only floor which lacked the couch and TV set up. Like any other floor there was a hall to the left and right, though there were not any students living down here. The dorm mother's office was off to the right and some suspected she did live down here. Instead of bathrooms and a shower, there was a large laundry room and a small unisex toilet. The rest of the rooms down here were for group study.

She stepped down in the genkan, sitting on the lip. She pulled her shoes out of the bag, setting them aside before fishing Yukari's out.

"Do you want your socks?"

"I'll be fine."

Kurumu shrugged, pulling on her shoes and tying her laces.

"Did you see Hiboshi yesterday?"

"I saw her in the dining hall. She was with her tennis friends and Ms. Dakuhime."

"I bet she had a word or two to say about you beating her out in votes."

Yukari shrugged as she struggled to get her second shoe on.

"They did talk a little about your beauty pageant. I also met two of your other finalists, Ms. Taniguchi and Ms. Mizudake. They both seemed quite fond of you."

"Yea. Mizudake is in my home ec class and Taniguchi is one of Kokoa's girls. She's in class nine."

"I know which classroom she is in. Ms. Taniguchi is ranked fortieth of our first years while Ms. Mizudake is ranked tenth of the second years."

Kurumu nodded, recalling Yukari had memorized the results of the midterms. Short of sharing a last name, Yukari would know which homeroom every first year was in due to how the assessments had been posted. With both of her shoes tied, she picked up the bag and stood up.

"Did you want to stop by my suite instead of getting breakfast? You could change clothes and I could give you a copy of the booklet which I saved for you. I wrote down all the vote totals in it."

Yukari shook her head, getting up.

"I don't feel like heading home unless I have to."

Kurumu sighed, wandering over to the button mounted at the side of the double doors. As neither of them had an ID card for this dorm, the sensor would not trigger the door to automatically open for them. She pushed the button to open the door, supposing it was not that big of a deal to carry a bag of dirty laundry around.

"Did you see any other classmates at dinner last night?"

Yukari shrugged as she headed outside and started down the trail to the dining hall.

"I saw a lot of people last night, Kurumu. I would not be surprised if Moka is the last person to know I've returned to Yokai."

Kurumu smiled, easily catching up with the witch and matching her stride.

"I'm sure we will see her at the chapel. If not, she will come looking for you. I doubt Ms. Taniguchi would not mention meeting you to Moka."

Yukari sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm worried for Moka. If she's become affectionate with you, it's because she has nobody else she can turn to."

"What's wrong with her turning to me?"

"Because you're fucking Tsukune. She can't be happy about that."

Kurumu forced a smile.

"Well… that was what the other Moka wanted."

"The other Moka said that in the company of several girls. I'm sure she meant that in context of one of us stepping into a role of comfort."

"I doubt she would want your version of comfort."

"Anything from you would be worse."

Kurumu sighed, supposing that was true. What good was she doing allowing Moka to continue crushing on Tsukune? What good was she doing letting Moka turn blood drinking sessions into kissing? She had no idea what she should do. She was so scared to hurt her friends.

"Moka… Moka has really low self-worth. She doesn't have a family because her Mother doesn't want her daughters to become attached to a temporary seal."

"I can understand that reasoning. I would like to look into the possibility of splitting them."

"I was hoping you would. Is that possible?"

"Don't know. The biggest issue is the Moka we know on the outside does not have an actual body. The seal on the true Moka keeps them separate, but with that gone, our Moka would vanish."

"She would die."

"No. She's not alive. Let's say you could take her out of Moka with your insane powers. You could then theoretically put her into anything, but that would not make it alive. You would need something alive to put her into, for her to be alive."

Kurumu nodded, unsure if she understood that.

"You think I can take her out of Moka?"

"I have no idea if you can. But you don't have anywhere to put her even if you could. It would have to be a living host and then you would have to slap some seal to suppress the former identity of that person to allow our Moka to take over."

"That sounds wrong."

"It's either that or find a braindead host."

Kurumu grimaced, not liking the sound of that either.

"Are there any other ways?"

"I still haven't determined if our Moka was a magical creation or a spirit. If she is a magical creation, I can move her into a different object. Maybe create a magical construct for her to inhabit."

The first image that came to Kurumu's mind was some blocky golem made of stone and dirt.

"I don't think I want a golem Moka."

"What about an android?"

"Are those even real?"

"No more real than a golem. If we find someone really good at making dolls, the magical program that is Moka would be able to figure out how to use the body."

Kurumu's head hurt thinking about these weird things. She just wanted Moka to be happy and safe.

"How much time will you need to determine what our Moka is?"

Yukari turned her nose up while holding her index finger up.

"I will need many weeks, maybe even months of close and personal interaction. I will have to speak with this sister of hers to see if we can negotiate living arrangements, as this is for Moka's own good."

"The other Moka will kill you."

Yukari shrugged with indifference as the dining hall came into view. Kurumu felt like there should be so much more for them to talk about, but she was drawing a blank.

"They didn't rape Moka."

Yukari glanced at her suspiciously.

"Are you lying?"

Kurumu shook her head vehemently.

"She watched it happen to you. It really hurt her."

Kurai dining hall was an elliptical building with a simple back half of concrete painted brown. The front half was a twisted mesh of obsidian glass panes held in place with a silver lattice. These panes curved and stretched down to form the walls that faced the paths to the dorms. Doors were stationed in regular intervals about the curved front face.

"I'm going to snuggle with Moka."

"Yukari."

"Was that her last memory of me?"

Kurumu paused. She had no idea what happened after she blacked out but she doubted Moka had seen Yukari after her admittance to the hospital.

"She needs to hold and love me. That will make it easier for her. I won't do anything but be hers."

Kurumu nodded, stepping up quickly to grab the door nearest to the end of the trail from Baratoge. She tugged the door open, holding it for Yukari.

"Would you mind hanging out with Tora even if Moka isn't there?"

"I suppose. I did promise to hang out with you guys on one of these weekends."

Most of the dining hall was a wide open space with tables scattered about. Many of these tables had benches fixed to their sides, though others had fixed round seats and a few had chairs that could be moved. There were not many loose chairs, likely to lessen the workload of the dining hall crew. She could imagine how chaotic things could get if hundreds of chairs could be moved at whim.

Being a somewhat late Sunday morning, the dining hall was quiet. Many students slept in during the weekends and started their day with lunch which was available as early as eleven. Kurai would stop serving breakfast at nine on the weekends, a half hour later than the weekdays. Amusingly Kurai also started serving dinner a half hour earlier on weekends. Starting weekday dinners at six was likely to discourage students from avoiding club activities, since there was not that much to do in the dorms.

"Kurumu!"

Suzume was standing at their usual Sunday table near the door which was closest to the path for the chapel. The obsidian haired Tengu was dressed in a hot pink top which was tied about her neck. She had those black micro shorts which looked painted on her tiny butt.

The other three Tengu girls were seated about the table with Kiki on Suzume's left and Hatoko across from her. Kiki was wearing that plum blouse with short sleeves which was meant to bare her shoulders. It was not cut low enough in the back so the girl clearly had no intent to fly today. The loose blouse was suspended by her breasts and the fabric which connected to her sleeves. She wore a ruffled black skirt to complete the ensemble. For some reason the russet haired girl had left her hair down for a change.

Kurumu waved at the girls grabbing Yukari by the sleeve to prevent the witch from cutting across the hall straight to the serving line.

"Did you see them last night?"

"No."

Kurumu started walking in the direction of her friends, prompting Yukari to follow. Hatoko and Michiko both turned in their seats. Hatoko had on that spandex, long sleeved shirt with the huge opening in the back. It was haphazardly tucked in stonewashed jeans. Michiko had a tattered, faded black shirt which had been torn up in the back with a balled knot in the back near her waist. The short haired brunette had gray sweat pants which were worn through at the knees.

"Is that Ms. Sendou that I see?"

Suzume was grinning broadly, waving invitingly for a hug. Yukari glanced at Kurumu. Smiling, Kurumu nudged the witch on the back. With some reluctance, the witch stepped in to allow the Tengu girl to hug her. The other three girls stood up.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Sendou."

Suzume released Yukari from the hug.

"I've never seen you in casual clothes before."

"These aren't mine. I borrowed them from Ms. Genzouyaki."

Kiki smiled.

"Did you go to her birthday party?"

"No. I was in the dorms with Ms. Morisato. I heard about her birthday so I was staying there to wish her a happy birthday when she returned."

"And to confirm when Moka and I would be home since she didn't want to wait in her suite."

"There was no guarantee you would ever return to your suite and I was hoping Ms. Genzouyaki or Ms. Unari would be able to tell me Moka's new address since nobody else I talked with last night knew."

Kurumu smiled, gesturing at the serving line.

"We have to grab breakfast."

"Cool. Don't worry about us going anywhere. We're in no hurry to stand around a chapel."

"We'll be right back."

Kurumu prompted Yukari to follow as she started for the serving line. The service at the chapel did not wrap up until a little after nine. It presently was seventeen to nine, so they should hurry things since it was a good eight to ten minute walk from the dining hall to the chapel.

"We should stop at the library so you can read a copy of our last paper."

"You released another paper?"

"Mhm. I did articles for the softball and baseball teams. Kiki also did an article about two guys whom killed a bunch of kappas just because they could."

"What? When did this happen?"

"I guess it had been happening since the start of the year. Remember how there was a rumor about you vaporizing some Watanabe guy? He was one of their victims."

Yukari snickered, shaking her head as she started picking entrées from what remained set out for them. She placed a biscuit on her tray along with a plate of sausage wrapped in seaweed and rice.

"No eggs?"

"I've learned not to trust their eggs. I think they make them from powder."

Kurumu chuckled as the witch started over to the registers. Kurumu supposed what Yukari had picked would be enough to carry her over to lunch. Putting the same selections on her tray, she quickly walked over to catch up with the witch whom was already being rung up.

"I'll need my card."

Kurumu held her arms further out with the bag of dirty clothes dangling from her forearm. Yukari fished around in the bag for a bit, pulling her denim skirt to the top. She found a pocket and tugged her card out. Dropping the skirt back in the bag, Yukari handed her card over to the worker. In a couple seconds, her card was handed back and Yukari picked up her tray.

With Yukari moved aside, Kurumu set her tray down for the worker. She reached into her back pocket of her denim shorts, tugging it out and presenting it. The bored woman finished totaling up her meal, swiping Kurumu's card before handing it back. Smiling at the woman, Kurumu picked up her tray and headed over to the vending machines to get her drink.

"Anyways, Umizake killed those two guys."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I got a confession out of one of the guys and then they attacked Mizore and me. Umizake had been tailing us so he came to our rescue."

Kurumu swiped her card in the vending machine, punching the yuzu juice button. A can tumbled down which she bent down to retrieve. Turning about, Kurumu started back to the table with the Tengu girls.

"Does she still resist the idea of marrying Mr. Umizake?"

"Of course."

"Let me guess. She's angry that he rescued her."

"I have no idea what is going on in her head. She's been asking Tsukune to get her pregnant."

Yukari rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"That girl… I don't know why you all tolerate her."

"Anyways, I was meaning to say that Tsukune's floor is much more pleasant now. One of the culprits was the Gomitsuro guy whom was stinking up the whole floor. It's like a different environment there now."

Yukari smiled as they arrived back in their destination. As Kurumu took the seat on Suzume's right, Yukari regarded the group. Impulsively she placed her tray down on Kiki's left, sitting down. Michiko leaned on her elbow, her cheek cupped in her palm as she regarded Yukari with her golden eyes.

"So what brought ya back?"

"Term exams. I convinced my parents to at least let me take them here."

"That's cool."

Yukari nodded, taking a bite from her biscuit. Deciding it would be best to eat quickly, Kurumu picked up one of her sausage wraps.

"How does skating and billiards sound to you?"

Kurumu glanced up inquisitively at Suzume, chewing on her meal.

"For Hatoko."

"Why billiards?"

"Better than sitting on ya butt watching movies or singing songs."

"You're birthday is on the thirtieth."

Hatoko glanced at Yukari.

"How ya know that?"

"You said it. Ms. Tobuyoku's birthday is the nineteenth of September."

"That's an impressive memory."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I missed your birthday, Ms. Honda. I did not know about it until last night."

"It's okay."

Yukari nodded, taking the pause in conversation to finish her biscuit. Taking a drink from her juice can, she pointed at Hatoko.

"The bus for Nagaoka leaves on her birthday. When are you planning to do this?"

Kurumu frowned, holding the third of her four sausage rolls.

"When did you find that out?"

"Kana had a copy of the bus and exam schedule. I memorized it before reading the GTO volume."

"I don't recall ever telling you where we live?"

Yukari waved dismissively.

"Kurumu wrote where you were from in her article for your track team. I remember everything I read."

"Wish I had memory like that. Make studying much easier."

"Anyways. Hatoko is fine if you come but she doesn't want any guys there. If you're cool with that, you can join us."

Kurumu took a swig of juice to wash down her food. She exhaled, regarding the last of her sausage rolls and biscuit.

"I suppose that's fine. Asuka had the same stipulation."

"Yea, Asuka and Yuu will be with us. Do you feel like joining us, Ms. Sendou?"

"I will decline."

Kurumu smiled, not the least bit surprised. Grabbing up the last of her rolls, she bit off half of it.

"That's a shame. I guess as long as Tora comes along, it will be fine."

"Be nice if Akashiya comes too."

Hatoko snorted at Michiko.

"Don't mind either way. Tora's fine though."

Suzume sighed dramatically.

"Will be kind of a drag though. It was kind of fun hanging out with the guys last night."

"As if."

"I will confess their numbers were concerning."

Kurumu frowned, finishing off the last of her rolls.

"Numbers? Wasn't there only six?"

"More likes dozen. Damn floor full of Tengu pervs. Shoulds brought a stick."

"Ya being silly. No guy was chasing yer tailfeathers."

"Ya won't notice with ya face in a book and his arm over ya shoulder."

"Bah. One time and by accident. He stumbled getting up."

Swallowing down some juice, Kurumu grinned.

"So things are going well with Noboru?"

Yukari perked up.

"Noboru? Our Mr. Noboru from class five ranked twelfth?"

"That be him."

"Michiko chums with him. Prolly hatch chick soon."

"Whatever, ya dumb bird."

"It was kind of dull though. Michiko, Nomura and Kiki holed themselves up in Mr. Noboru's room with Mr. Izanai, Mr. Fujiyama and Mr. Ichida."

"It was a study session. You could have studied with the others in a different room."

Suzume smirked at Kiki, shaking her head.

"I'm just glad Mr. Uchiyama had a gaming system. That was the only cool thing to do."

"Don't knows how any ya stayed sanes. Scared ones woulds haul me in and ream me cloaca."

Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. We would all hear it if something like that happened."

"Ya, rights. Sensitive as hell downs there."

"Sure but nots if he stuffs my mouth or knocks me out."

Kurumu smirked, holding her biscuit next to her mouth.

"Were there really that many guys up there?"

"Course. Three to four on me bum at all times. And Kazehana spent all her times flirts with Murakami."

Suzume snorted.

"Oh, shush. It's not our fault that you suck at academics and video games. Tsubaki and I had a good time with Mr. Uchiyama and Mr. Murakami."

Kiki frowned at Suzume.

"Did you not study?"

"We can study tonight."

Kurumu popped in the last bit of biscuit, seizing up her juice can as she chewed. She swigged it down, exhaling loudly.

"So were all these boys from Aga?"

"There were a couple guys from Tsubaki's junior high, but those were the creepy ones in Kiki's old club."

"All boys creeps. Not a decent one."

"That reminds me. Your mother moved you to Aga. Which bus are you on, Kurumu?"

Kurumu smiled at Yukari. It looked like the witch was nearly finished with her meal.

"I'm on the second bus with the harpy girls. You might know a few of them. Ms. Ontoriki and Ms. Kagami from the contest are both harpies from Aga. So is Sonoda and her two friends, Kazashimo and Shouzou. Those are the three that helped us hand out the last couple papers."

Kiki's golden eyes went distant as Kurumu took a swallow from her juice.

"Those girls are all… anyways. I've always felt harpies would be different."

Suzume chuckled, shaking her head.

"The only thing different about harpies is how they handle guys. They don't expect guys to stick around and help them care for their young."

"I suppose that's true."

Kurumu smiled, setting aside her empty can.

"I know Ms. Ontoriki and Ms. Kagami are both being discouraged by Ms. Nemoto from getting involved with any guys. She thinks they're too smart to throw their potential away."

Hatoko grinned, wagging a finger at Kurumu.

"See. Like that chick."

"Ya don't even know her."

"Don't have to. She sees ya school more important than sexing."

Kurumu smiled, having no reply to that.

"I heard from Kakeru that you would both be returning a week early for track practice."

"Yea. We host our meet on the third of September, so it's kind of a big deal. Coach doesn't want us to lose all our progress over summer break."

"Coach also say it be good ways to make sures we do our summer homework."

"We should be going."

Kurumu glanced at her watch, noting they were only a minute shy of nine. Nodding, Kurumu got up from the bench and grabbed their bag of clothes. The other girls all followed suit, Suzume leading the way to the door which she opened for the rest of them. Suzume grinned at Yukari whom passed through first.

"So… Ms. Sendou."

Yukari walked slowly from the dining hall with Kiki next to her. Kurumu paused, waiting a moment for Suzume as Hatoko and Michiko exited the building.

"Have you heard about the popularity contest?"

"You were nominated for your homeroom."

"I heard that, Ms. Honda. Kurumu says she kept a booklet for me."

"You placed high. It was like seventh or eighth. That Ms. Nemoto we mentioned earlier was sixth."

Yukari nodded as she reached the small trail to the chapel with Kiki beside her.

"Seventh. Ms. Hiboshi stated clearly that she took eighth and that I bested her."

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Yukari shrugged with a glance back at Suzume.

"It's surprising. I guess my preconceptions about the relationship between monsters and witches were too generic if I was shown such favoritism."

"Well… you are well known and are ranked first in our class. The first ranked second year, Mr. Hosokoun, was a top ten finalist for the men and the first ranked third year, Ms. Horie, placed third for the women."

Yukari frowned at Kurumu.

"Nobody mentioned that to me last night."

"Was that important?"

Yukari shrugged, turning her attention back to the trail.

"I guess not. I suppose what matters is Moka took fifth and Kurumu took second. The winner was Ms. Herikuda, whom is ranked seventeenth among the third years."

"I didn't even know she was a student council president candidate from last year until her speech. It made a lot of sense for her to win it."

"I still think my Moka should have won it."

"It was a close contest. Ms. Akashiya was only fifteen votes behind Ms. Herikuda."

"Both ya club president and Mr. Aono placed top ten."

"Kurumu mentioned that. I also understand that a guy ranked seventy fourth bested the student council president whom is ranked sixth. I have to question this school's values."

"Well… those two were way ahead of Mr. Morioka."

The bells to the chapel started ringing in the distance. Suzume grinned at Kurumu before casting a glance at the pair behind them.

"Wings out."

With a nod, Hatoko let her chestnut wings push out her back. Michiko did the same while Suzume reached back to her braided tail to hold it still as she let her obsidian wings emerge on either side of it. Kurumu supposed she may as well join them, letting her chiropteran wings slip out from her shoulder blades. Unlike the Tengu girls, her wings lacked any feathers.

"Will you fly with us, Yukari?"

"Maybe for a little bit."

"She can fly?"

"She can make magical wings."

"But only for a short while. It draws on my energy, so I can't maintain them for long."

Hatoko snorted.

"Two these chicks can't fly more than fifteen minutes anyways. Weaklings."

"I hope Ms. Nazohashi dressed appropriately unlike Kiki here. This could be our last flight of the term."

"I have no desire to fly."

"Yea, whatever. I just have a feeling she won't fly at all over the summer."

Kurumu smiled as her thoughts drifted to summer.

"Are you still planning to do something with your boyfriend?"

Suzume sighed heavily.

"I want to, but Kiki reminded me about something last night."

"What about?"

"Ovulation. All of us passed our last egg around the middle of May."

"And none of us have shown signs of passing our next despite that being ten weeks ago."

"Synchronicity. It has been observed that when you put a bunch of females of a similar species in close quarters with each other that their cycles will match."

Suzume regarded Yukari for a moment before offering a nonchalant shrug.

"Sure, whatever. Point is, I'm getting a little worried about when I will pass my next egg. If I'm lucky it will happen shortly after exams, but there's a good chance it won't happen till a week or so after we leave."

"And with Suzume coming back a week early, it does not leave her much time with Shuiro."

"Ya shoulds think bouts track and school. No points have summer sex."

Kurumu chuckled, noting that they were nearly at the end of the path as she could see the chapel through the forest.

"I just hope you have a happy summer. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything."

"But this sucks. I've been feathering almost every night thinking about him."

Kurumu giggled, knowing how disappointing this would turn out for Suzume.

"Ya sick chick to do that."

"Not really. Feathering is better with a guy in mind."

Suzume smirked, glancing back at Michiko.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Mayhaps."

"Yall be messed in the head. Prolly the egg coming on and ya wants a baby."

Yukari and Kiki had reached the end of the trail a few paces ahead of them. Kurumu immediately spotted the familiar trio hanging out near the front of the chapel. Moka really stood out with that strapless corset dress. The scarlet garment was hemmed with black lace and billowed out at the hips to brush against her legs. It was longer in the back, touching her calves, while the front hung just shy of her knees.

The other two were not dressed nearly as formal. Tora had on that satin, golden halter top with a tight pair of black slacks. Tsukune was getting by with his black tee shirt with the white Dragon Ash logo and black cargo shorts.

"Moka!"

Yukari kicked up into a sprint to cross the small open space which preceded the chapel. Tora first noticed the witch's presence, her hand quickly covering her mouth. Moka turned at the perfect moment for Yukari to wrap her in a hug with her head pressed perfectly against those breasts precariously held within that dress.

"Yukari?"

Kurumu grinned at Tsukune's confusion. And as Moka wrapped her arms about Yukari, she began to cry.

* * *

Kurumu smirked as she felt one of the buttons to her denim shorts was successfully unfastened. She had no idea what exactly it was Tsukune hoped to accomplish here, but he was dripping with delicious desire and she did not care to stop him. He had scooted his chair up next to hers, supposedly helping her with her studies with these algebra exercises. She had her tail slipped around his back with the spade end resting against his crotch as she dutifully completed the example problem.

She was much better at algebra these days. One of the side effects from weeks of private sessions with Ms. Kagome had been a subconscious understanding of what the whole point was in using letters instead of numbers. It had never been a strong subject in her junior high, with her counting herself lucky if she scored in the low seventies. Now she could score in the low eighties with mild effort.

As Tsukune's right hand started to fumble with the next button, Kurumu glanced off to his left. The clock mounted high on the wall beside the door indicated it was twenty after three. She sighed, turning her attention back to the worksheet and tapping her pencil while scooting subtly closer to him.

Across the smooth, white table sat Mizore and Bikiyama. The snow girl was dressed the same as always, working quietly on her assignment. Bikiyama was trying hard to balance her mechanical pencil upright on its eraser. The girl with the peppered black curls was wearing a white shirt with short black sleeves and a pink heart logo nestled in her bosom. Like Tsukune, the wolf girl had loose cargo shorts which hung past her knees.

On Bikiyama's left, Uchikawa was diligently completing her worksheets. The mahogany haired girl was wearing a short sleeved white blouse beneath a dark green jumper dress which was pleated about her tanned thighs. As the blouse was so thin, the shading and outline of her black bra was notable.

The shaggy, dark gray haired Matsudera was the last girl on that side of the table. She had a carnation pink tee with a rainbow across her bosom. Her faded denim jeans were starting to come apart at the knees, though not enough to betray her skin.

Kurumu bit her lip as another button was released. How did he expect her to enjoy anything he might be thinking of doing? They were in the library and with friends so it made no sense.

After spending the rest of the morning flying with even Yukari coming up for a few minutes, they had went back to the dining hall to be among the first students to arrive for lunch. They had come in contact with Bikiyama's group, whom were all pleased with Yukari's return. The three freshmen girls had plans to hit up the library for another study session and had invited them along. Having no interest to return to her suite and change clothes, Yukari had welcomed the idea with the intent to read their last paper.

Kurumu shivered as the third of her buttons was freed. She timidly grabbed the side of his shirt, scooting onto his chair and leaning her head against his shoulder. Bikiyama frowned at her.

"What's up?"

"Just tired."

The library was divided into two major sections. They were presently in the front section which was tables and the main counter. There were two rows of tables. The first row of eight tables flanked the back section. Some of these were presently occupied. The other row which was closer to the hallway was split with three on each side of a main counter. They were seated about the second table on the bathroom side with the other two tables being vacant.

With it being Sunday, Ms. Dokugo was working the main counter and had been helping Mizore locate a book when they had arrived. Ms. Dokugo had formally apologized to Yukari for her hardships and hoped she could somehow meet with Ms. Tensai to ease her friend's anxiety. Ms. Dokugo had later explained that she normally worked the library on Sundays but had taken last week off to assist with the booklets.

The back section which flanked the practice gym was rows and rows of shelves with books. The aisles were narrow so it was not the sort of place one would loiter about. Ideally a student would ask one of the librarians to fetch a book from back there since it was a cramped space that someone like Ushio would have a difficult time navigating. If a big guy like that happened to cross paths with a girl back there, there was no chance she would get around him without some heavy touching. She had heard some of the guys chat about it once, saying it was a great place to justify some harmless groping.

She mildly wondered if that rumor had been shared with Tsukune. Maybe he wanted her to go look for a book. She was curious if having sex in the library was a thing. Nobody had mentioned it before, but that was not the sort of thing that would get discussed.

She took in a breath as he wormed his hand into her panties after freeing the last button. She parted her knees as his warm fingers pushed into her folds. She braced herself in anticipation, though she was suddenly assaulted by sugary desire from the girls on her right.

"You can touch me if you want, Moka."

Yukari was curled up in Moka's lap. The witch had her cheek pressed against Moka's breast as she stared with longing upon the hand in Kurumu's shorts. The witch had finished reading their last issue of the paper hours ago and had done little since. Moka smiled, deliberately turning her attention back to her worksheet as she let her left hand retreat to Yukari's knee.

Aware he had been caught, Tsukune withdrew his hand. He brought it back up into view, grabbing the pencil he had left in the reference book he had been reading. He wagged the pencil at Yukari.

"You look as content as a cat in her owner's lap."

"I'm not wearing panties."

Tsukune stiffened, looking away. Bikiyama chuckled, fidgeting with her pencil as Uchikawa frowned.

"You should not announce such things, Ms. Sendou."

"Moka should pet her pussy."

Moka dropped her pencil.

To her credit, Yukari had not done anything more than snuggle and hold Moka. There had been the occasional boob slip due to the dress, but those had not been deliberate acts on Yukari's part.

"Maybe later?"

Tsukune had a yummy reaction to Moka's placating response. Kurumu resisted an impulse to smack him.

"She's enraptured with you."

Moka smiled softly at Uchikawa.

"She's always been."

"Maybe you possess a power similar to Mr. Kyuushutsu allowing you to capture her heart."

"I doubt that."

"I think it would be cool to meet this guy."

Uchikawa and Moka regarded Bikiyama blankly.

"You would deeply regret it."

"Can't be worse than how these two behaved last night."

Matsudera winced as Uchikawa blushed slightly.

"I was well behaved."

Bikiyama snickered, wagging her pencil at Uchikawa.

"Really? Looked like you were flirting with Morioka as much as Mika was."

Tora, whom had been sitting quietly on the other side of Moka, perked up.

"Is this talk of Ginei that I hear?"

"I wouldn't call what was going on flirting. He was flirting with them."

Bikiyama smirked at Matsudera.

"Yea, I guess by comparison you were the only one acting up. We had to keep a tight rein on this pup. It was like we took a kid into a candy shop."

Matsudera blushed hotly.

"That's not fair. I was the only Ashikantai girl there and you threw me in room with a bunch of potential mates. My head was swimming with weird thoughts."

"I suppose I was fortunate that Mr. Morioka was the only temptation in the room. It also helped having Mika with me most of the time."

Kurumu smiled, leaning her head on Tsukune's shoulder.

"So how were you acting up?"

Matsudera bit her lip. She smiled meekly.

"Nothing serious. I was more… touchy. Like I would grab a guy's arm and lean on him or absently fuss with his hair if it bothered me."

"The guys kind of know the signs and are polite enough not to take advantage of it. Since he sort of was in charge of things, Touma took care of her."

Matsudera grinned wistfully at Bikiyama's mention of the soccer team senior. As he had gotten the idea from Ginei, Touma had rented out a hall at the same place they had held Kiki's birthday party.

"He was sweet."

"Touma's not the best student, but he knows how to calm a pup down. He keeps his twin out of trouble more than she would care to admit."

"He would pet her head after every problem she solved."

Matsudera blushed fiercely at Bikiyama's amused remark.

"It's not funny."

Tsukune grinned, letting his hand drift beneath the table to squeeze Kurumu's thigh.

"I think it's interesting. The thought of her being treated in such an adorable manner has me wondering how tall this guy must be."

As Matsudera's ears burned red, Bikiyama smirked.

"He's not that much taller than her."

"He sort of reminded me of my big brother. He graduated from Yokai two years ago."

Kurumu smiled at the blushing girl.

"Do you have other siblings?"

Matsudera managed a smile, looking up from the table.

"I have a little sister whom is in in her second year of junior high. And I have twin brothers whom are in the third grade. Most okami parents try to space kids apart since having twins is very common for us."

Uchikawa nodded.

"I also have twin younger brothers, though they are starting junior high this year. And my baby sister will be starting kindergarten next year. She's so adorable."

"I have twin sisters whom graduated from Yokai last year. My little brother is a year older than Akari's. My parents are done having kids now that they finally got their boy. Mom got her ovaries taken out."

"My baby sister was an accident. My parents swore they'd never have kids again after the twins."

Kurumu smiled, glancing about the table.

"Most of us are an only child. Moka has sisters and Mizore has two younger brothers."

Bikiyama smirked, waving her hand dismissively.

"This isn't news to us. Mizore shared her family story weeks ago and your man here has told us all about his cousin and what he knows about Moka's family."

"When did you get to be so sociable?"

Tsukune chuckled, glancing at Moka as his fingertips crawled back up Kurumu's shorts.

"I had to talk about something."

"I heard you met this Kyuushutsu, Aono. What did you think about him?"

Tsukune smiled, turning his attention to Bikiyama as Kurumu deliberately rested her hand on his.

"Well… you've seen his artwork."

"That tells me nothing."

"I guess he's a male version of Kurumu."

"There's someone like that in this school?"

Tsukune grinned at Yukari's surprise.

"Mr. Kyuushutsu placed in the top ten in our popularity contest."

"He's an idiot whom placed two hundred forty first of two hundred fifty eight."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head.

"He seems… I guess I understand him but it's not like I would have wanted to end up like him."

"I certainly hope you would not want to be in the habit of charming girls out of their panties."

Bikiyama chuckled at Tsukune's remark.

"I doubt it would take much to get a guy to strip down."

"I'm not joking. Ms. Kagayama tore off her panties for him."

Bikiyama frowned at him.

"Isn't she a lesbian?"

"Maybe she was in heat when he charmed her."

Uchikawa smiled softly at Matsudera's guess.

"I was super careful around Mr. Kyuushutsu this week. I do feel like I owe him an apology, as I usually am more polite about his behavior."

"Do you ever go into heat, Tora?"

Tora glanced at Tsukune.

"Possibly the rudest thing I have ever been asked."

Kurumu giggled, thankful he had been the one to ask the question as she had mildly been curious. Tsukune chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry. It was just a thought. I know tigers do."

"Why would anyone know that?"

"Well… there was a time I was fascinated with animals. I learned a lot about tigers, wolves and birds."

Tora huffed at him, shaking her head.

"For the record, a sphinx is part lion, not tiger. And I don't go into heat. I'm surprised these girls are pretending like they do."

Uchikawa frowned at Tora.

"We're not lying."

"You don't have a period, do you, Ms. Uchikawa?"

Uchikawa smiled at Yukari whom was relaxed against Moka.

"I don't."

Tora frowned.

"You don't?"

"I guessed as much. She has an estrous cycle."

"A what?"

"An estrous cycle. It's different from a menstrual cycle. Menstrual cycles involve periods. Estrous cycles involve going into heat."

The wolf girls all nodded. Bikiyama gestured at Tora.

"Okami and Inugami both have heat cycles. It happens like once or twice a year."

"And always on full moons."

Bikiyama nodded at Matsudera's remark.

"But it's not like we lose our minds. At least not after the first couple times. I was really bad with my first cycle four years ago."

Uchikawa grinned as she fiddled with her pencil.

"That was amusing."

"Distressing. I felt so ashamed for months after that."

"What did she do?"

"A lot of licking and cuddling with her older cousin."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Mizore whom seemed uninterested in the conversation.

"You're a virgin, right?"

Bikiyama nodded vehemently.

"My cousin wouldn't dare take advantage of me. Most of the guys know better."

"We're all taught about these things years before we mature."

Tora shook her head with a resigned sigh.

"I am so sorry. I just assumed all girls had periods."

"But you know your Tengu friends don't. And Moka and I have both stated that we don't."

Tora paused, nodding slowly.

"I've already apologized for my oversight, Kurumu. At this point, I'm curious how much Ginei knows about this. Did he make any moves on Ms. Hajihachi?"

Uchikawa smiled warmly with a slight shake of her head.

"Mr. Morioka is fully aware of our heat cycle and pokes fun at Mika over it."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"That boy is quite the handful. Do you realize that thong speech of his had to be inspired by you?"

Uchikawa blushed slightly, regarding the table.

"I blame Ms. Kiba for that."

"Do you find Ginei attractive?"

Uchikawa frowned at her question.

"Not in particular. He's enjoyable to be around but I'm not going to push Mika aside simply because my body responded favorably to him."

"Yea… it felt good to be near him, but I felt the same way with Touma. It's like my body is playing tricks on my mind. I don't want to pull away even if I know I should."

"If we still long for him after summer break, than I suppose it would be a genuine attraction."

Bikiyama grinned.

"This is why Mika is so wishy washy. It's hard to trust your feelings if they don't stay put."

Kurumu smiled, supposing that made some sense. She glanced to the main counter, noting Dokugo was still reading her book without any interest in them. It was not like they were trying too hard to be quiet, but nobody from these other groups were complaining or paying them any attention.

"I wonder if Ginei has made any plans for the summer."

"I know he had not as of yesterday. I asked him and he said he would check with Ms. Nekonome."

"Well… I should remind him that we have a wedding to attend on the twelfth."

Tora nodded.

"That did slip my mind to mention to him."

"Who is getting married?"

Kurumu smiled at Yukari.

"Moka's older sister, Kahlua, is getting married over the summer. Both Moka and I are required to attend. They might even call for Tsukune, since he has so much Shuzen blood in him."

"Are we still looking to enroll him in another school?"

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think that plan was abandoned shortly after you left."

"Indeed. You all worked so hard to avoid expulsion."

Tsukune wagged his hand dismissively at Uchikawa.

"Kurumu did most of the work. I didn't do much of anything."

"So… you don't need me to make a magical door to the school?"

Kurumu hesitated, regarding the other girls. She noticed Mizore had set her writing utensil down and was watching this intently.

"I think you should still come to Tsukune's home. I've been given permission to visit him on my birthday and it would be nice to have you there."

"I can put trackers on both of you and come to your place first. Then we can go to Tsukune."

Kurumu smiled at Mizore.

"Good. You can make the doorway since I'm sure we will find use for it."

Mizore smiled softly, touching the end of the white stick in her mouth.

"What is this talk about a doorway?"

Kurumu smiled at Bikiyama.

"Yukari said she can make a magic door to get around the barrier. Back when we were toying with the idea of Tsukune changing schools, we wanted to create a convenient way to visit him."

"It's not that difficult when you think about it. In fact, it might be how that Yoshii got in without the Headmaster knowing."

Kurumu paused. She looked at Yukari, surprised this thought had never crossed her mind.

"Do you think a witch is helping them?"

"You said it was an evil organization. It would not surprise me if they had a witch in their ranks."

Bikiyama laughed, leaning back in her chair. It was loud enough to draw a look from Dokugo.

"I don't know about that stuff. But I do know we're spending a week in Ashikantai with Matsudera before we come back here a week early."

Kurumu grinned, almost having forgotten that these three were in track. She knew there were fourteen track girls and over half of them she felt like she could call more than acquaintances. While she was not on first names with most of them, she knew she could be if she wanted to.

"I wonder if you will get to visit Tsukune's parents."

Moka smiled, offering a shrug.

"I don't know. I'm going straight home with Kokoa to the estate."

"You're not going back to Chiba?"

Moka shook her head at Yukari.

"The Shuzen Estate is in the Kumamoto Prefecture. I will be on the same Sunday morning bus as Tora, Kana and Ginei."

Yukari pouted.

"That's no fun."

"I'm sure Mother would invite you to the estate for the wedding if Kokoa insists."

"I'll try to convince them to take her when they come get us from Tsukune's home."

Uchikawa frowned.

"Us? Do you mean Mr. Aono is meant to tag along?"

"I can't imagine him not going. Tsukune is an important investment to Mrs. Shuzen."

"That holy seal on his arm is just as responsible for his current state."

Tsukune smiled, lifting his right wrist which had a bit of chain wrapped about it. The chains continued down his forearm to his elbow. Dangling from the chains was a padlock with a cross design.

"I keep worrying that I will break this thing."

"You will. That thing was not designed for you."

Tsukune chuckled. Yukari had examined the device earlier and had declared it a complete mess. She had likened it to building a house and then adding a ton of extra rooms and additions.

"Are you sure you can't do anything to fix it?"

"Can you pour more water into a full bucket without it spilling?"

"Will I be in trouble when this thing breaks?"

"It's impossible to know if the blood within you would overpower you without the suppression. I don't know the respective strengths of the personalities."

Kurumu could understand Yukari's reluctance to theorize on such a thing.

"The Headmaster suggested to Tsukune that he should consider drinking blood."

Yukari frowned, resting her cheek on Moka's breast.

"That sounds odd. That seal is pushed to its limits. Putting more power into Tsukune would only hasten it to break."

"I bought baby bottles."

Tsukune frowned at Mizore.

"What for?"

"For our baby."

Kurumu smirked as Tsukune gagged.

"You walked into that one."

Bikiyama's hazel eyes lit up.

"That was a joke? Holy… wow. She deadpanned that so well."

Uchikawa nodded.

"That startled me."

Matsudera made a sound of agreement while Tora shook her head.

"I wasn't aware the troublemaker got a sense of humor."

Tsukune smiled at Yukari.

"Yes. And it's specifically designed to cause me trouble."

"We trouble the ones we love."

"Perhaps I should have said grief."

Kurumu chuckled.

"The baby bottles are for blood. Kokoa told us that baby vampires are given blood that way since their fangs are undeveloped. Tsukune's fangs are either suppressed or undeveloped, so the bottle is an easy way to give him blood."

"It must be fresh."

Moka smiled as attention turned to her.

"It's not something you can bleed into and serve a half hour later. It has to be done right away."

"Do you know what the Headmaster is trying to do?"

Moka smiled, her eyes staring off.

"New blood would mix with the wild blood that wanted to be free of me. With enough blood from others, the wild blood would lose its ability to take control of him."

"So… have you guys been giving blood to Mr. Aono?"

Kurumu smiled at Bikiyama, shaking her head.

"I think Mizore gave him blood twice since he woke up at the hospital. That's it."

"I do have urges."

Kurumu glanced at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"I… well… mostly when I'm around you. Though I can sate it by doing other activities."

The yummy feelings that accentuated his comment left no confusion over what he meant. Kurumu smirked, wondering if she should button up her shorts.

"What are your summer plans, Mizore?"

Mizore cocked her head.

"I have told my family that I will stay with my fiancé."

Bikiyama grinned.

"That's cool. I was wondering if you would ever get to know that guy."

"I'm lying."

"Oh. Well… what are you doing then?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On Mr. Umizake."

Bikiyama smiled.

"So it is something with your fiancé."

"I need his permission."

"For what?"

"To stay with a friend."

Tsukune sighed.

"Do I know this friend?"

"Yes."

"Am I this friend?"

"Maybe."

"You should go home, Ms. Shirayuki."

"I shall pass on advice from someone clinging tightly to the woman whom caused all our troubles."

Yukari glared at Mizore.

"Friendships would not exist if people abandoned them at the first instance of conflict."

Mizore cocked her head. She glanced aside.

"I haven't talked with Mr. Umizake. I might stay with him if he leaves me alone."

Bikiyama sighed, shaking her head.

"That is the most confusing thing to arrange."

"I can see that working out though. Aoi is a reclusive guy. If he has a spare room and his parents are fine with it, I could see her spending the whole summer at his place without ever speaking with him."

"That sounds depressing. What are you going to do if you do end up marrying him?"

Mizore shrugged.

"Make babies."

"Maybe you should get to know him?"

"Why?"

Bikiyama shook her head.

"I don't know how you can talk about making babies with someone you don't know."

"I would prefer making a baby with Tsukune."

Kurumu had to laugh, throwing an apologetic glance at Dokugo. Tsukune was floundering with noises which could not be qualified with words as the wolf girls giggled. Tora sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you hate Kurumu?"

Mizore cocked her head, regarding Yukari's scowl.

"No."

"Then why? Why say such a horrible thing?"

"Is having sex with me such a horrible thing?"

There was no temperature fluctuation to betray any mood swings. Mizore was calm.

"I'm sure you could find some guy to stuff a baby in you if that's what you want."

"Allow me to stay with Tsukune and maybe I will find a human willing to be with me."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"You should check with your fiancé first. At least let him know what you're planning."

Mizore smiled softly, glancing at Tsukune.

"I'm planning to show Tsukune my thongs. I'm wearing them now."

Tsukune blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. Bikiyama chuckled.

"You bought some thongs?"

"They all did. Both Tora and Moka."

"I bought one pair."

"Are you wearing them?"

There was a slight smile on the sphinx's lips as she paused. She glanced at Tsukune and sighed.

"They feel weird. Like they're too big or something. Maybe I should have bought a smaller size."

Uchikawa smiled softly, glancing down.

"You get used to how it feels."

"How long does that take?"

"A couple weeks of regular wear. How many pairs did you buy?"

"Just the one. Moka bought a week's worth."

Uchikawa grinned as Moka blushed.

"She'll get used to them fast if she wears them all the time."

"I'm surprised you wore those to church."

Bikiyama snorted at Kurumu, waving a hand dismissively.

"Gods existed before panties. They probably prefer us naked."

"That is true. The creation story does start off with humans being naked."

"I should buy some thongs."

Kurumu grinned at Yukari.

"You could. Maybe have Moka take you shopping. She knows all about thong shopping."

Moka pouted as the wolf girls giggled. Tsukune sighed dramatically, holding his head in his hands as he leaned over his notebook.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"For some reason I suddenly wondered what Yukari would look like in a thong."

Yukari snickered, shaking her head.

"You are getting nowhere near me if I'm wearing a thong. That's only for my Moka."

"You should feel bad about indulging in any thoughts of Ms. Sendou wearing lingerie."

"Or any sexual thoughts in general."

Bikiyama chuckled, nodding in agreement with the other girls.

"Yea. You might want to keep your fantasies limited to your girlfriend."

"I should have kept my mouth shut."

Kurumu chuckled in agreement, deciding she should button up these shorts now.

* * *

Kurumu sighed as she walked alongside Tsukune with her arm fished through his. She still had the bag of dirty clothes from this morning. Dokugo had kicked them out of the library around six, needing to lock it up and head home. Considering they had spent the last half hour chatting nonsense with the senior, it was safe to say they were done with studying.

Yukari was holding Moka's hand and Mizore was quietly tagging along on the other side of Tsukune. They had parted ways with Tora and the other girls where the path to the suites started. Yukari had no desire to have another meal in the dining hall.

"You won't mind having us over for dinner?"

Yukari huffed at Tsukune.

"Why would I mind treating my Moka to a proper meal?"

Tsukune smiled nervously, glancing at Mizore.

"I was asking about us."

"Of course I shall feed the two of you. But Ms. Shirayuki has no business with us. She should go home."

"I will leave with Tsukune."

"Uh… I don't need an escort back to my dorm."

"I must speak with Mr. Umizake."

"Oh. Right. I guess that makes sense."

"I can wait until you are ready to leave."

Tsukune sighed, leaning against Kurumu.

"If Yukari doesn't mind-"

"I do mind."

"You can let her stay for dinner. It's not like she will eat anything."

"Then she can wait outside."

"Can she stay, Yukari?"

It was a request from Moka. Yukari sighed heavily.

"Fine. But that means they are leaving right after dinner."

Kurumu smiled, giving Tsukune's arm a squeeze. She had no complaint about that, having spent a lot of time with Tsukune this weekend. If anyone was disappointed, it was Tsukune. He had really wanted her today, even awkwardly asking if she had to use the restroom. Mizore had calmly shut that down with an offer to join Kurumu.

"What will you be making for dinner?"

"Curry."

"When did you have time to stock your refrigerator?"

"It's not like I would return to the suites empty handed."

Kurumu chuckled, supposing that was true.

"I wonder if Kokoa is home yet."

Kurumu pondered Moka's remark for a moment. They all knew Kokoa had plans with her friends, but she had not bothered to get details.

"If they're having dinner in Mononoke, they probably won't be home until after seven."

"She said nothing to me about you needing to make her dinner tonight."

"Has Kurumu's cooking skills improved?"

"My cooking is fine."

"Kokoa complains all the time, but she's used to eating meals made by the head chef of Shuzen Estate."

"Supposedly I'm going to get training from this guy over the summer. Have you met him?"

"In passing. He's been working for Mother since before my sealing, so the other me knows him better. He used to own his own restaurant, but he makes more money working for Mother."

Kurumu grimaced. She could not help but think about how spoiled these vampires were. Sure, their mother was a bitch but they were rich and had servants. She sighed, recalling a time Moka had earnestly tried to convince her of her poverty, when in truth the vampire was horrible at managing her money.

"Will Kokoa have any money left after today?"

"Maybe. It's not like Mother won't give her more if she manages to run out."

Kurumu forced a smile, squashing down her envy.

"Well… you better not forget about our stop at the school store tomorrow. You still owe me a uniform."

"I won't."

"I don't know how she manages it, but Kurumu has more wardrobe issues than me."

Kurumu smiled softly at his mirth.

"How have you been getting by? I know you bought a full set of uniforms that week when Moka was seeing Inui. And Moka said she bought you a jacket to replace the one you lost before we met Yukari."

"I actually had several unexpected donations at that time. Four different people bought me a jacket and shirt after I blew most of my money from my parents on uniforms. For a short time, I regretted my hasty decision, thinking I could have spent my money better."

"Oh? Who were these benefactors?"

"Well… Moka was the first and her donation replaced the uniform that was torn to hell by Ms. Ishigami. Then Ginei gave me a full uniform to replace the one Kuyo destroyed. He said that made us even and left it at that."

"Okay. But why would you regret buying uniforms? It sounds like that was maintaining things."

Tsukune laughed sheepishly.

"Well… I also got a full uniform from Tora and Ms. Nekonome. All three of them had the same idea, so I had two extra uniforms there."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"I never noticed you having a surplus."

"It didn't last. That scrape with the wrestling guy tore up one of my spares. I did have six for a long time, but I lost two after the field trip due to our troubles with the monstrels."

Kurumu nodded in the moment of silence that followed.

"So… you only have four now."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"Three. There was that guy whom attacked Mizore. He cut us both up pretty good. I've been back to doing laundry twice a week to get by."

Kurumu sighed.

"It sounds like you are about as troubled as I am. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

"That's because you don't do laundry with me anymore."

"It's like the world is conspiring against us. Fate wants us to be naked together."

"I've had to replace a few outfits."

Kurumu smiled with a glance at Moka.

"I suppose you have lost two or three. That's not exactly on our level."

"This is an odd subject to compete over."

Kurumu chuckled at Yukari's remark.

"Have you seen all the new clothes in her closet? I swear Kokoa bought her more outfits than she owns."

"That's not true. I have more casual clothes in the dresser that I didn't feel like hanging up."

"Most of your casual clothes are plain. I wouldn't say the clothes you have on are fancy."

Kurumu pouted at him.

"You don't like them?"

"Well… I…"

He smiled sheepishly with a blush. The delicious sensation he was putting off gave her a guess at what he wanted to say.

"I'm a little worried that Mom might have left some things at the old house."

"What sort of things?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I doubt it would be anything important. I mean… I lived in Kengamine for years. As much as I hated it, that place was my home. Realizing that I'm never going back there is starting to frighten me. Like there should be something important there, though there probably isn't."

"I guess that makes sense."

They came to the spot where the trails split up, each path going to a different set of suites. Turning to the left, they could already see the commissary at the end of this short path. It was still bright enough outside that the exterior lights had not been turned on. The double door to the building faced them.

"Will you spend the night?"

Moka smiled at Yukari.

"I don't know."

"Please. You have to keep your promise."

Feeling Tsukune's reaction to that prompted Kurumu to bump her hip against him. It was bad enough that he harbored fantasies of her with Moka. She could not allow him to fantasize about Yukari, even if it included Moka or her.

"I suppose Kokoa won't mind if I'm gone for the night."

"I should mention that I've swapped suites with Ms. Chouda."

"Why?"

"I needed more space and Ms. Chouda agreed to the idea. I spent most of my time Friday with her."

Kurumu smiled as they neared the commissary.

"I guess that means we won't be using the magical door anymore."

"I left that in place and installed a new one. I did not need a second closet."

"But I thought you needed more space."

"I needed more room space. Not closet space."

"I'll catch up to you guys."

Moka let go of Yukari's hand and headed off for her suite. The rest of them walked to the right, passing by the first of the buildings which housed track and volleyball seniors.

"Did you know Ms. Chouda was only fourteen years old?"

"She shared this with me the day after I saved her in the sunflower field."

"She did? When?"

"At the science museum."

Kurumu supposed that was possible. It was not like she had hawked every movement made by Yukari, especially with the witch being mad at her most of that day.

They angled towards the side of their building. The stairs for the second floor corner units were built into the sides, which made them less obtrusive than the center stair for the single units. Unlike the doors for the ground floor units, the doors of the upper units were on the sides of the building. Kurumu had yet to be in an upper level corner unit, so she was mildly curious if it was any different.

"Did you know Ms. Chouda also was nominated for the contest?"

Yukari paused upon reaching the railing in the center of the building. She shrugged, starting up the stairs.

"She placed fifteenth among the seniors."

Kurumu smiled as she let go of Tsukune to make her ascent easier. Mizore quietly trailed behind them.

"Yea. She was the only finalist not to get a hundred votes."

"I was talking about her midterm exam, Kurumu. I had no idea she was a finalist."

"I thought you called her an idiot."

"She is an idiot. That doesn't mean she's unintelligent."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head. The side stairs did not have a landing like the center ones.

"Yea. Her inclusion in the finals was under fire. Many people thought it was rigged."

"That explains some things. I was wondering why she lied about there not being school on Friday."

Kurumu nodded, sharing a smile with Tsukune. They reached the top a couple steps behind Yukari. The witch was already putting her key into the lock.

"I guess Kirameku is a bigger creep than we thought. Ginei is a little worried that his followers might turn their attention upon you. Tora was placed in charge of writing an article to destroy Kirameku's faction of the loli club."

Yukari snorted, turning the key and tugging open the door to Kurumu's surprise. So there were other suite doors which swung out.

"I'm home."

Kurumu frowned at Yukari's greeting, wondering if the girl had fallen back into the habit from being at home with her parents.

"Welcome home!"

Kurumu's heart caught in her throat as she stepped into the small genkan behind the witch. A familiar young woman had just stood up and was bowing to them. Rubi was beside Yukari's low table and was wearing a pink, corset bustier. The tight garment was barely able to contain the witch's assets, and Kurumu quickly felt Tsukune's desire spike at the sight of Rubi bowing. She slapped a hand over his eyes.

Ginei chuckled, slowly getting to his feet. The young man had a crushed velvet, burgundy shirt and black corduroy pants. His wolf pendant dangled on his chest as he cocked his head aside, pushing his left hand into his pocket.

"The prodigy returns."

Yukari finished removing her shoes. She stepped up from the genkan and walked over to the pair.

"I thought I told you not to bring in any strays."

Rubi straightened up with an apologetic smile. She had a black leather collar tied about her throat with a mesh of cords stretching down from the collar to affix to the corset. The pink corset appeared to have been stitched into a black skirt which fell almost to the witch's ankles.

"But Mr. Morioka is a dear friend."

Kurumu set the bag of dirty clothes aside and untied her laces. The room was no different than the first floor doubles. The kitchen was the same with the oven on the other side of this half wall. She already knew the bathroom arrangement would be the same as Moka's, since Yukari's former suite had the bathroom on the other side. One of these two closets would have that magic door Yukari mentioned.

"Did you at least do all the shopping I asked of you?"

Rubi pouted.

"I did as you asked, but you said nothing about leaving. I had no means of getting back into the suite. If Ms. Chouda had not answered the door, I would have been forced to spend the night outside."

"That is an empty complaint from someone whom spent years living in the wild."

Rubi clutched her bosom.

"The whole purpose of me being here is to serve as your shield. How can I fulfill the meaning of my life if you run away while I'm out on errands?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"That is not the point! Your parents agreed to your return on the condition that I protect you."

"My father wanted to be rid of you."

Rubi pouted.

"That's not true. I was so worried when you did not return last night."

Yukari sighed heavily as Mizore closed the door. Taking Tsukune by the hand, Kurumu stepped up into the room and wandered over to Yukari's side. Mizore seemed content to remain in the genkan.

She could see why Yukari needed more space. There were two beds in this room. The familiar poster bed which Yukari owned was in the corner with the foot facing the door. The other bed had a simple, white wooden frame. It was turned on the far wall with the foot facing the bathroom door. Between the two beds was an elegant dresser, likely part of a set with Yukari's ivory bed. Yukari's black cherry desk with the family portraits was pushed between the doors to the bathroom and one of the closets.

Kurumu smiled at Rubi whom had some of her raven tresses tied up in tails with white lace. The witch was too busy pouting at Yukari to notice. Sighing, Kurumu turned her attention on the grinning werewolf.

"Why are you here, Ginei?"

"I found this poor thing in PSC custody. Someone reported a suspicious character stalking the girls' dorm and Koike apprehended her."

"Ms. Chouda said that was the best place for me to find Yukari."

"Anyways, since she was talking about members of my club, Koike brought her over to my place. Since she clearly had nothing better to do, I took her with me to visit Ms. Nekonome."

"Were you making plans for the summer?"

"I was hoping to. Sadly we're too broke."

"That's okay. It sounds like we might be all caught up in other things with Moka's sister getting married."

"Ah, yes. I heard about Moka having an older sister. Didn't know she was getting married. Maybe we could make that our summer outing."

"I highly doubt Mrs. Shuzen would appreciate a bunch of kids crashing her daughter's wedding."

Ginei grinned.

"Ms. Nekonome is getting married this year."

"Really? She did mention resigning and getting married."

"Sounds like a done deal. I found out because I was wanting to know when she would be available as an escort. She'll be working out the details with her fiancé these first couple weeks of summer break and I guess the goal is to be married before the end of the calendar year."

"I do hope Ms. Nekonome finds happiness. Perhaps one day I shall also find someone willing to pardon my sins and start a family with me."

Yukari huffed at Rubi whom had brought her hands up to her throat in prayer.

"That's not likely to happen the way you approach things."

"Speaking of that."

Ginei chuckled, stalking off to the bed. He grabbed up a black riding crop which had been resting near the pillow. With a smirk, he came back to them.

"What is that?"

"Consider this a token of my appreciation."

The werewolf handed the crop to Tsukune, whom stared at it dumbly.

"What does Tsukune need with a crop?"

Ginei grinned at Kurumu and she shivered from the sexual thoughts he lavished upon her.

"Bad girls need to be punished."

Tsukune quickly picked up on the suggestion which made the situation even worse for Kurumu. She pressed her knees together, suddenly very aroused as both guys entertained thoughts about this crop being used on her.

"But I haven't done anything."

"You will feel better being punished for your wrongdoings."

Kurumu glanced at Rubi and immediately noticed the witch was also squirming with a rosy glow to her cheeks. She immediately glared at Ginei.

"What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything, though she did ask. That is why I entrust her to you, Tsukune. Born from two human parents, you make a better representative of humanity than I could ever hope to be."

Tsukune's eyes widened.

"Wait! Are you saying that I'm supposed to punish Ms. Rubi? I can't do something like that!"

"And yet you were grinning a second ago."

Tsukune and Kurumu blushed as Rubi continued to fidget.

"It has to be done. There is no other way. When wrongs are committed, punishments are necessary. Without punishment, things will never be better. I beg of you to punish me, Mr. Aono. If you punish me, then my soul can finally know peace."

Yukari sighed heavily.

"I don't know how she came up with this, but I've yet to be find a way to argue her out of it. This is why my father was eager to be rid of her. She was begging him to punish her all the time."

Rubi pouted.

"But he stopped after the first week. There is no way the few spankings he gave me was worth the lives of so many."

Kurumu had a moment of disgust as she glanced at Yukari.

"Your father spanked her?"

Yukari sighed again, cocking her head away.

"My father succumbed to her charms."

"He refused to be stern. When I gave him the crop, he said I needed someone without a wife and child to handle my punishment. How does that make any sense?"

Kurumu stared at Rubi. She could think of many reasons why Yukari's father would suddenly avoid a situation that was escalating from spankings to whippings.

"I'm surprised you passed on this, Ginei."

Ginei smirked at Yukari.

"I have enough troublesome girls that I don't need another one."

"I don't need another one!"

"What are you standing around for? Shouldn't you be bent over for your punishment?"

Rubi flinched.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I shall assume the proper position!"

Ginei grinned as Rubi turned about and quickly moved to her bed. She placed her hands on the mattress and thrust her derriere up in the air. As Tsukune made awkward noises, Yukari and Kurumu both had to snicker at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Ginei. You shouldn't take advantage of this girl. She clearly has no understanding of how sexual this situation looks."

"Which is why I had to give her to Tsukune. I don't think I could possibly resist a girl so eager to bend over like that."

"You dog."

Ginei chuckled, gesturing at the witch whom was eagerly waiting to be spanked. Her body was trembling.

"That's not quite right. You can't call it proper punishment if he strikes you through cloth."

"Right!"

Tsukune shook his head as Rubi started hiking up her skirt.

"This really isn't necessary!"

Ginei grabbed Tsukune by the arm, steering him over to the bed.

"Don't be like that. You have to be a stoic figure of justice. You are doing this young woman a service."

"Please! I can't bear the anticipation much longer!"

Kurumu wandered over to the bedside, shaking her head at the stupidity of this. Then her eyes widened upon seeing Rubi's bared bottom. Rubi had no panties. Bent over with her legs spread like that, Kurumu could see everything.

"I am so sorry! I forgot you were in this room!"

Kurumu turned in shock at Moka whom was coming out of the closet. Instantly Kurumu felt hands on her shoulder, hearing Ginei chuckle next to her ear. The quiet Chouda followed in on Moka's heels, holding a camera in her hands.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!"

Tsukune turned about sharply, the whip end flicking to strike Rubi's creamy cheeks. The witch let out the most sensual of moans which caused Moka's eyes widen in alarm.

"Please! Punish me harder!"

As Moka fainted, the eccentric senior documented the deviance.


	13. Exams and Plans

Kurumu sighed softly as the darkness lessened. She could hear the sizzle of a skillet and the scent of breakfast being cooked. These senses coupled with the growl from her stomach drowned out any hopes for clinging to dreams of being spanked for being a naughty girl. She felt disappointed that there was no sting on her buttocks.

Her eyes fluttered open as she squirmed in her sheets. She saw her bed off to her left, noting a figure was sleeping beneath the sheets. She was lying on her spare futon for some reason. She was confused and horny. Her nipples ached against the soft fabric of this powder blue chemise.

Moka had slept in her bed with Yukari. She had tried to discourage the vampire, but Moka had been difficult to deal with when she came to. The vampire had cried a lot over Tsukune being a wicked person and how she regretted ever buying thongs which clearly were part of his sexual fetish. With her refusal to even be in the same room as him, Tsukune had reluctantly left with Mizore before Yukari had finished making the curry dinner.

With Tsukune out of the picture, Ginei had cheered Moka up. Sort of. More like confused the hell out of her. At one point he had Moka with the crop, trying to get her to test it out on him. At another point he nearly had her dress hiked up in front of Chouda's full height mirror to show her how pretty her bottom would look to Tsukune if she had been in Rubi's place. They all breathed easier when Herikuda stopped by, having been annoyed at the ruckus going on over her head. Under threats of reporting this to Lady Hineri and the faculty, Ginei had parted ways.

Kurumu sighed, regarding the slumbering vampire. She knew her sheets reeked of sex but could not articulate her concerns to the drowsy Moka whom had decided to collapse there. A miffed Yukari had declared her intent to sleep with Moka and Kurumu felt obligated to watch over the pair in case Yukari relapsed into her molesting ways.

Hearing the hums of Yukari, Kurumu smiled. She glanced to her kitchen, pleased that Yukari was making use of her things. She hoped that the witch found everything to her liking.

Why was she naked?

"Yukari?"

Yukari was standing on the stool from her room. The witch turned slightly, grinning back at her. A pink apron with white strings had been tied about her neck and waist, covering her front but nothing else.

"You're awake."

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

The witch turned her attention back to the stove. Yukari had a cute, little butt.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"It was really hot sleeping in Moka's arms so I took them off."

Kurumu frowned, sitting up. Her arousal still nagged at her but had greatly diminished. She spied Yukari's discarded pajamas next to the bathroom door while Moka's discarded dress was on the floor next to the bed. The vampire had been so out of it. Moka had not even put on the nightgown she had brought.

"Maybe you should get dressed."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Moka has not fulfilled her promise."

Kurumu smirked, glancing aside.

"I don't think Moka is going to play with you."

"She should reward me. I'm making her a beautiful breakfast."

Kurumu smiled softly, pushing aside the sheets as she stumbled up on her feet. Moka was sleeping on her side with a peaceful expression on her angelic face.

"Get some clothes on before Rubi or Chouda see you."

"Why should I worry about either of them seeing me naked?"

Kurumu shrugged, folding up the bedding.

"It's not polite."

"It's not polite to walk into a room unannounced."

Kurumu would have shrugged but her arms were full. She hauled up the mattress and headed over to the refrigerator.

"I guess if you don't mind being seen naked, I don't care."

She shifted her mattress in her arms to grab for the door. She tugged it open, slipping inside the closet. She stepped up on the bottom shelf and shoved the bedding up on the top, making sure it was snug before settling back on her heels.

"Could you mind the stove while I wake my beloved up?"

Kurumu smiled after a glance at all her acquisitions. For all the trouble that brat put her through, she appreciated this. So many pretty outfits. A whole week worth. She would have to bring two or three of these home so she could wear them for Tsukune.

"Kurumu?"

Kurumu stepped back out of the closet, grinning at the witch. She walked towards Yukari, trailing a hand on the counter. She still had her ribbon tied on her left wrist by her watch. With a glance she confirmed it was only a little after six.

"I'll be right back."

Yukari finished untying the apron, setting the fabric aside on the counter. Kurumu smiled, reaching over to tousle Yukari's hair. The witch cocked her head, pouting up at Kurumu.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not the naked girl making breakfast."

"I won't force her to do anything. Let me wake her."

"You are naked and Moka is only wearing a thong."

"I'll be right back. Don't let it burn."

Kurumu sighed as Yukari hopped off the stool. Shaking her head, she moved around the stool to hold the spatula. She watched Yukari hurry across the room to crawl into bed with the vampire.

Kurumu glanced at the gap in the wall, wondering when Chouda would wake up. She had never seen the girl eat in the dining hall or the cafeteria, but she had noticed the girl did not own anything to cook with. She had a microwave though for all the cup noodle meals stuffed in her cabinets. Kurumu wondered if the girl had a ton of microwavable meals in her refrigerator.

"Moka, my love. Morning."

Yukari had drawn back the sheet and was pushing on Moka's shoulder. The vampire groaned, rolling onto her back. The witch straddled over Moka's waist, reaching down to caress Moka's cheek.

"Yukari."

"Please wake up, Moka."

"Get off of her."

"I want to kiss her."

"Behave yourself."

Yukari's hand moved across Moka's face. The vampire shifted beneath the witch and Yukari took that as cue to scoot her butt back. Moka groaned, swatting at Yukari's hand.

"Breakfast is ready, my love."

Kurumu had to smile, as it looked like something she would do to Tsukune. She glanced at the eggs, moving them slightly to keep them from burning. Yukari had turned the heat low since the food only needed to be kept warm.

"Yukari?!"

Moka sat up suddenly, causing her breasts with large aureoles and fat, pink and erect nipples to jiggle. Moka looked about the room with confusion, quickly finding Kurumu.

"What happened?"

Yukari hugged Moka, pressing her cheek against Moka's breasts.

"We slept together."

Moka touched her forehead with shock as the witch nuzzled against her.

"What?!"

Kurumu sighed dramatically.

"You made our little Yukari into a woman last night."

Moka shook her head.

"That's not possible."

Yukari drew back, cocking her head.

"Would you like to eat first?"

"I… what?"

"Or perhaps a bath? I could draw one for you."

Moka blinked.

"I didn't bring my salts to adjust the water to be comfortable for me."

Yukari pressed her face against Moka's tits.

"I'm fine if you want me first."

Kurumu smirked as Moka turned a bewildered look on her.

"I don't understand. I thought I passed out. I don't remember anything."

"We're teasing you. You were both sleeping when I turned in last night."

Moka's shoulders relaxed.

"Oh, thank goodness."

Yukari settled back, turning her head up at Moka.

"But I'm ready if you want to."

Moka smiled softly, reaching up to tap Yukari's nose.

"We should get dressed."

There was an angry knock at the door.

"You best be awake, Ms. Kurono! I have guests whom require your services!"

Kurumu smirked, setting aside the spatula. She slipped around the half wall and stepped down in the empty recess as she had left her shoes and the bag of dirty clothes in Yukari's new room.

"Wait! Don't!"

Kurumu turned back the deadbolt and tugged open the door. Kokoa stomped into the room garbed in a cherry red nightgown which swished about her calves. The angry vampire thrust a finger upon Kurumu's tit, perfectly hitting the sore nipple to elicit a sharp gasp.

"Why are you still here?! You know I require my meal before seven!"

Kurumu glanced to the bed. In an act of desperation, Moka had rolled Yukari over. The naked witch was lying with her limbs splayed with Moka on top of her. The vampire sprung out of the bed, though her leg caught up in the sheets. Moka pitched over the side to hit the floor in an unceremonious heap. Her rump was thrust up in the air, practically bared due to how little fabric was involved in that thong.

"Moka?"

Kurumu covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as Moka picked herself off the floor with piteous whimpers. For some reason, Yukari was panting like she had been involved in some rigorous activity. Kokoa pointed at her sister, her mouth working but without any semblance of sound. With a final shake of her head, she managed an inarticulate growl.

"What is going on here?!"

Kurumu took a deep breath, resting her hand on Kokoa's shoulder.

"You're right. I need to do my duties. Let's leave these two alone."

Kokoa shrugged off her arm, stepping up into the room.

"Is that a little girl you are having sex with?!"

Kurumu smirked, knowing it would be more fun to hear these two explain this.

* * *

Kurumu sighed, taking the stack of exams which Juri handed to her. She added hers to the top, hoping she had done well. Math and science were not her worst subjects, so she should achieve the eighty percent Kokoa had decided she should earn. English would be her downfall, which she had to take Wednesday. As the bell officially sounded the end of the hour, she handed the exams up to Yukari.

Mrs. Sunao was retrieving the exams from the students in the first row, starting with Wanibuchi. As Yukari aligned the exams in her hands, the short teacher moved over to the next aisle to take the stack in Deshi's hands. Abe got up from his desk to wander over to the vacant desk in front of him.

After handing off her stack to Mrs. Sunao, Yukari leaned over to pick up the white satchel which held the bento lunches she had prepared for the four of them. It had been an interesting morning with Kokoa. When rational explanations failed to satisfy the angry vampire, Moka had surprised everyone with a defiant declaration of it being none of Kokoa's business whom she slept with. In tears Kokoa had seized Kurumu and stomped off, threatening to tattle on her.

Kokoa had already been in a foul mood as only three of her girls had been present at the meal Kurumu had to prepare. Taniguchi had bailed on them before dinner, having study plans with the fourth floor girls. Those first years had rallied together to vote Taniguchi in the contest, so the Undine felt obligated to attend their study session.

With Senyou handing over the last of the exams, Mrs. Sunao made a dismissive hand gesture before returning to her desk. The back door was drawn open with Osakebi and Yano being the first two out. The front door was drawn open next as Wanibuchi and Yakihara headed out. Kurumu stuffed her pencil in her schoolbag, slinging the strap over her head before getting up.

"I see the brat is back to making meals for you."

"I see the cat still has no manners."

Satsuki grinned, crossing her arms about her chest. She was wearing only a sports bra beneath her sleeveless PSC jacket for a change.

"Are you going back to China?"

Deshi whipped up her staff, cocking her head with a thoughtful expression. After a short pause in which Yukari stood up with her satchel and schoolbag, Deshi favored them with a mischievous grin.

"I go where the one who made me wishes."

Satsuki snorted.

"That's like the weirdest way I've ever heard someone refer to their parents."

"Is accurate."

"Well I'm done doing what my makers want from me. Been talking with Meirowasa and Koike. Sounds like I can get a job in Mononoke if I fill out some proper forms and whatnot."

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"You're too stupid to be independent."

Satsuki waved her hand dismissively.

"Tuition here is forty grand a month. Meirowasa makes seven hundred an hour and at most works two six hour shifts on the weekends. She can usually pay half her tuition."

"That ignores the cost of your dorm room and your meals."

"Our dorms are fucking overpriced. Thirty grand a month for nothing. I hear emancipated students can petition for a suite single which costs the same. At least I'd get a kitchen and my own bathroom."

Yukari nodded vehemently.

"It is preposterous that a double costs twice as much when you don't get twice the space."

"It's robbery. Auntie pays forty two grand a month for her apartment and it actually has a bedroom."

"But how will you manage? Assuming you get the same wage as Ms. Meirowasa, you would have to work at least twenty five hours a week to cover tuition and housing. That leaves nothing for food."

Satsuki smirked at Yukari.

"I get my PSC lunch for free."

Kurumu smiled softly. The talk of finances caused her to think of her mother and how many sexual favors had to be performed to cover her high school costs.

"We should get going."

Most of the other students had filtered out of the class by this point. As they started for the door with Deshi in the lead, Kurumu wondered if she should look into being allowed to work. She had toyed with the idea of becoming independent, but that sounded impossible. She would have to drop out of club as there would be no time for it.

Kurumu smiled as she trailed behind Yukari and Satsuki, watching the two interact. Deshi had turned about and was backpedaling with an amused expression. It felt like everything was back to normal, though nothing was the same. Deshi hopped away from the back door to class three, turning to lean on the railing as Yukari and Satsuki angled for the door.

Most of the students had left class three. It was only the back row students chatting without any signs of heading out. Tsukune had his schoolbag slung over his shoulder. Mizore hovered in his shadow with her hands thrust in her center pocket. Tora was attempting to talk with the snow girl but clearly was more engaged with Tsukune.

The other group had a grinning Goto teasing Nerume whom had her arms wrapped about Ushio's neck while seated in his burly arms. Tamaishi stood by them, chuckling in his deep voice at whatever it was they were discussing.

Satsuki sighed dramatically, shaking her head as she approached the soccer boys.

"Every time I look for you, I find you in the arms of a different man."

"I can't help that I'm popular."

Goto chuckled, poking Nerume's thigh.

"Contest was rigged. If this cute little thing had not been spending all her time in the hospital, she would have got nominated over Mini Minx."

Nerume grinned, resting the side of her head on Ushio's shoulder.

"I don't know. Ms. Sendou won her class nomination without being around."

Goto waved her hand dismissively.

"Class two doesn't have any girls whom stand out."

"Class two doesn't have many girls to begin with. There's like eight of us and half didn't give a shit about being nominated."

Kurumu chuckled, thinking that was accurate. Deshi, Endo and Madosuki had shown little interest and Hazumi was not the type to expect anything for herself.

"I see you finally have yourself a girlfriend."

Ushio bellowed out a hearty laugh, giving Nerume a squeeze.

"Yep. These two are going to eat with the soccer team today."

"Brat."

Nerume stuck her tongue out at Satsuki.

"What about Kakeru?"

"Chisa's eating with her boyfriend. She doesn't need Tama or me getting in the way of her lovey time."

"I doubt Chisa knows what lovey time is."

"What the fuck is that girl doing?"

Kurumu glanced in the direction Satsuki was looking. Mizore had tugged her shirt off over her head and was folding it up in her arms as Tora was animatedly waving her hands. The snow girl had on the striped tank top swimsuit she had bought before Tsukune's birthday.

"I'll see you guys later."

Ushio chuckled as Kurumu started away with Yukari and Satsuki.

"I think I'll take my time with this one. Don't get to have a lovely girl in my arms often."

Kurumu smiled as she shook her head. Tora let out a heavy sigh as they neared, turning slightly to notice their approach.

"I give up understanding this girl."

"What prompted this?"

"Remember how we talked just yesterday about her bringing an outfit to the school store so they could make her appropriate school attire which would be comfortable for her?"

Kurumu nodded. That had been one of many topics they had wandered over in the library.

"Tora was asking if Mizore had remembered to bring a spare. But seeing how she was wearing this underneath, I think she planned to disrobe."

Tora eyed him suspiciously.

"Clearly. You seem to be handling this embarrassing act rather well."

Tsukune smirked.

"Considering what I saw last night, this is nothing."

Tora frowned. Kurumu promptly glanced aside when Tora looked to her.

"Did something happen, Ms. Sendou?"

"Moka and I became one."

Kurumu snorted out a laugh at the reaction this had from the group. Tora looked like her frustration had doubled while Mizore looked inquisitive. Tsukune had a confused grin like how one would respond to what they suspected was a joke.

"Right. I assume you are here to walk with me to lunch."

Satsuki smirked, gesturing over her shoulder.

"Deshi is hanging out in the hall."

"Then we should be going. I shall see you for the computer class exam, Ms. Sendou."

Kurumu offered a wave as the sphinx started away. The brunette nodded, returning the gesture before catching up to the retreating Satsuki.

"I didn't make a lunch for you, but I shall tolerate your presence if you insist."

Mizore shrugged.

"I will be with Tsukune. Neither of us have exams the rest of the day."

"I don't think Ms. Zukkutani has ever had issue with you, so it should be no problem."

Tsukune placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder, giving her a squeeze.

"I will have to pass on that offer. I'm eating lunch with Bikiyama. She doesn't have any afternoon exams, so we were going to show Mizore around the art building after lunch."

"I've already made you a lunch so you must come. You can waste your time in the art building later."

"I'm going to stop by the school store and buy something there. Mizore has to stop by there anyways and drop off this outfit."

"Then what am I to do with your lunch?"

"I guess you can give it to Kana."

"Since I knew we were lunching with her, I made one for her already."

Tsukune smiled, letting go of Kurumu's shoulder to fix his schoolbag strap.

"Sorry, Yukari. I didn't know you would make me a lunch or that I was expected to eat with Kana. I made plans with Bikiyama this morning."

"Fine. I suppose I can pawn your meal off to someone."

"I'm really sorry. So what's this about Moka and Yukari becoming one?"

Kurumu smirked, reaching over to pull Yukari into a loose hug.

"I'll tell if you tell."

"About what?"

"How'd things go with Umizake?"

Tsukune glanced at Mizore. The snow girl shrugged.

"He will cover for me over the summer though he discourages getting pregnant."

Tsukune gagged, shaking his head.

"He said she could stay with him."

"He said his parents would be gone all summer so we would be alone. He warned that it would be suspicious if I turned up pregnant."

Tsukune sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"He never said you had permission to stay with me."

"I think you could stay with Umizake."

Mizore cocked her head.

"Technically I will be."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head.

"Don't cause poor Tsukune grief with his mother."

"As if you're one to talk."

Kurumu grinned at him.

"I'm going to class ten with Yukari so she can feed the woman she made love to last night. I don't have any afternoon exams either, so you can come get me after you're done playing with Mizore."

Tsukune frowned.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"You can always spank me later if you feel I'm not being honest."

Tsukune blushed, shaking his head.

"I've heard enough spanking jokes last night since someone felt compelled to explain why I was back to the dorms so early."

Mizore touched the end of the white stick in her mouth.

"The truth will set you free."

"Free of my sanity."

"Keep him out of trouble, Mizore. We know Uchikawa wears those thongs he likes."

"You can count on me."

Kurumu giggled as Tsukune huffed out inarticulate protests. The witch surrendered her hand to Kurumu, allowing herself to be led out of the room. The nearest crossover to the other side of the hall was right outside the back door to class three. The open door on the other side was for class ten.

Stepping inside class ten, Kurumu found their lunch partners immediately in the center of the room. Just as Kokoa's girls did in class eight, Kana and her friends had pushed four desks together and arranged the chairs for eight guests. The blond was already seated next to Moka with a third girl on Kana's left.

This unfamiliar girl with glossy black hair had a ponytail. She glanced up at their arrival, her emerald eyes twinkling as she hopped up from her seat. She gestured for them to come over with her thin lips turned up in a hesitant smile.

"Ms. Kurono. Ms. Sendou."

"This is Itazura Fuyuki."

Yukari nodded, setting her white satchel down next to Moka. She pushed it aside before taking off her schoolbag and placing it next to the satchel.

"I'm… pleased to meet… you."

Itazura was happy but dreadfully nervous. There was a rosy glow to her cheeks as she bowed her head. Kurumu had never spoken with this girl despite living on the same floor in the dorms for weeks. In truth, she had no recollection of ever seeing the girl in the dorms.

Yukari pulled out a stack of GTO volumes from her schoolbag. The witch walked around Moka to hand over the comics to Kana.

"Thanks. Do you want me to bring you another issue tonight?"

Yukari took the opportunity to drape her arms over the seated Moka's shoulders. Moka frowned, about to look up when Yukari rested her cheek on top of Moka's head.

"Can my Moka and I spend the night with you?"

Kana shrugged indifferently.

"I don't mind."

"Yukari?"

"You don't want to go home. And I don't want to deal with Rubi any more than I have to."

Moka smiled softly.

"That's not very nice."

"You can study with Kana and play with my hair as I read. Okay?"

"That's cute. Moka says you packed a lunch for me?"

"Mhm. One for Tsukune too, but he's too busy flirting with other girls."

Kurumu chuckled at Moka's pout.

"He's eating with Mizore and Bikiyama."

Yukari pressed a quick kiss on Moka's head before returning to her white satchel. She opened it up and started pulling bentos out. She handed Moka the faded pink bento first.

"I do have an extra bento, Ms. Itazura. Tsukune refused to partake in my superior kitchen skills."

Kana patted the empty space next to her with a wide grin. Itazura meekly sat down next to her while Kurumu wandered over to take the vacant seat next to the timid girl.

"You should count yourself lucky to get a meal from the child genius."

"I'm… not hungry."

Moka smiled warmly.

"You should eat, Ms. Itazura. We do have the gym exam today."

"No point crash dieting now."

Yukari frowned as she handed Kurumu the periwinkle bento with the white daisy petals.

"Are they measuring our breasts?"

Itazura smiled, shaking her head as Kana giggled.

"They do the physical in October, Yukari. Ginei said they take our measurements right before Sports Day."

Kurumu smirked at Moka.

"You asked when he committed his crime?"

"Well… Tora did."

Yukari shrugged, handing the black bento with cherry blossoms across the desks to Itazura. She set aside the white bento with the cardinal before pulling out a pastel yellow bento with green clovers. Yukari held this bento out for Kana, whom bowed slightly as she took it.

"Shall we wait for Ms. Touzoku and Ms. Yochimaru to join us?"

Kana waved her hand dismissively.

"Who knows when those two will get up here? That lunch line is ridiculous."

Itazura smiled softly.

"You're lucky. Ran and I… we always wait so long."

Kurumu smiled, tugging the lid off her bento. As expected from Yukari, it was mostly eggs and rice. The witch was consistent in what she served. Kurumu snatched up her first chunk with her chopsticks, placing the morsel in her mouth as she let her attention wander.

There was another set of desks which had been pushed together which they had walked by. A lone girl was sitting there, quietly picking away at the contents of her pastel blue bento. This cinnamon haired girl behaved oblivious to their presence.

"Who's that?"

Itazura smiled, following Kurumu's gesture.

"That's Ms. Umou. She's… one of my seniors… from band."

"She eats here?"

"Yes. Uh… several band girls do. Ms. Reiki and Ms. Odayaka… they're in my class."

Kurumu nodded, having no clue whom those two were.

"So she's expecting a bunch of friends."

"Mhm. There's the two from my class… Ms. Hayate from Ms. Akashiya's homeroom… and four juniors. One junior is Mr. Aori. He's very pretty."

Kurumu chuckled at the remark.

"It's kind of cute when they're all in here. That Mr. Aori's name is Riku, so he occasionally looks over at us when we're talking to our Riku."

Itazura smiled.

"Yes. Uh… Ms. Umou's first name is Ren… and so is Ms. Fukuro's. Their whole group… they are from some place… in Aga… I think."

Kurumu grinned as she swallowed down some omelet. Her mind was toying with the thought.

"How many people are in your band?"

Itazura frowned. She cocked her head as she glanced up in thought.

"Fifty? Sixty?"

"Kurumu."

She grinned at Moka's suspicious tone.

"It's just a thought. Ginei has already said I don't need to jump on the basketball or volleyball teams. And I think Ginei would be upset if I committed to doing something for the fencing club without his approval. The only other article I have lined up is for the gymnastics club."

Kana giggled, shaking her head.

"Aren't there any other athletic clubs for you to chase?"

Kurumu hesitated in thought. There was kendo, which she figured should be done with fencing. There was also Miyamoto's karate club, which was another club she suspected she needed Ginei's opinion on before making a commitment. She had no idea how competitive either of those clubs were. They could be recreational like the badminton and wrestling clubs for all she knew. She supposed she could consider doing the rugby team, but they had a bunch of monstrels whom might still be upset with them.

"I think I'll stick with the band. I barely know anybody in band. I might know half a dozen at best."

"Um… we would be… glad to have you."

Moka smiled softly.

"There you go again. Running off to make a bunch of new friends."

Kurumu grinned broadly.

"How else would I win the next popularity contest?"

* * *

July 25th

Hey, Nerume. I know I'm jumping the gun early on this, but I got Satsuki to share your address today and I really wanted to write you something before I left Yokai. Who knows how busy things might get for me over the summer? Besides, I think you would be so happy to get a letter from me right away. In fact, this letter might get to your house before you do. I have no idea how the mail system works. All I know is that it won't get taken out until Friday. Now that I think about it, he might actually do the mail with you guys, since most of the mail outbound would be going to the homes of students. He might even hand you my letter. I guess that will give you something to read for a bit, since I know your bus trip will be the longest with you out of prefectures bouncing around all over Japan. I mean your route includes stops in Hokkaido. That's insane.

I hope your family will help you adjust to your new school. I know I would be so devastated to change schools right now. Especially since I feel like I finally have a place I belong. That's not saying I have a bad family life. Mom's cool, but it's not like anybody expects to live with their parents forever. You kind of know that you're supposed to leave. I'm sure you feel that way too. That's probably more frustrating than your injury. The thought that your independence was pushed back a few years.

But that's the thing, Nerume. I do believe that this is something you will overcome. You will graduate. You will make new friends. You will find someone whom will love that adorable personality of yours. I mean… you're you. What's not to love about that? So the packaging got a little damaged. That happens to everyone. Like Satsuki said, you're no less of a person if some parts are broken. Our value does not come from perfection. Our value is from our willingness to love and laugh and making the lives of the people around us happier.

Oh my God, I am lecturing. I didn't mean to get on a soap box, but you understand. Sometimes us short girls can't see over the podium without it.

I'm sorry I didn't visit you that often after Yukari left. A part of me was thinking we had a lot more time than we actually did. But even so, I don't know what good I could have done. You already had Mizore and Satsuki and Kakeru visiting you all the time. I knew they had you taken care of. They're all good girls whom are more dedicated than I could ever be. I'm your friend, but I had no aspirations to be your best friend. I was content with that role. I just wish it could have lasted a little longer.

I am so thankful for what you did for Mizore. I know you probably don't think it was anything, but I feel like you did more for her in these weeks than I could have ever done. With trying to hold things together with Tsukune, Moka and Yukari… I just had no room for Mizore. I will try harder next term for her. And I hope you can give some advice because I'm clueless how I should approach things about Umizake.

I wish I had more to say to you. Hopefully we don't fail our exams. That would suck. I really don't want to spend my last days stuck in retakes.

I'm scared I might not get to see you again. I really don't want our goodbye to last forever. You deserve much more. From the world and from me. I'm just too dumb to think of anything worthwhile to give to you. I'm so sorry that we could not find you a boyfriend. I know you say that's for the best, but I'm so sorry that I did nothing for you. It feels like I did nothing.

I want you to be happy. I want you to find a boyfriend and to have a family that appreciates you. But I also want you to cry. I want you to cry when you have to. Please don't feel like you have to be happy for my sake. Or anyone's sake. Be happy for your sake and cry for your sake. That's important.

I love you.

Goodbye.


End file.
